The Importance of Family
by melktert
Summary: This is a story about Ginny and Hermione and their family. See what sort of trouble their children get into.  I know I'm not good at the summaries, just read and see for yourself what it's about.  Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone reading. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review.  
**

* * *

Two figures stood outside and looked up at the Castle they both knew and loved so well. It had been years ago since they lived there, but these days they seemed to be visiting it with increasing frequency.

'I can't believe we're here...again!'

'Yes well the twins always did like to make an impression. Always having to prove they are just as much of a hand full as their sisters.'

'I fully blame this on you.'

'Oh no you don't, they might get their love of trouble from me, but their smarts? Love that's all you. And together, well put together we get to spend a lot of time back in school.'

'You two will never change I imagine?'

The new voice startled the other two. 'Jeez Professor you scared us.'

'Me scare the Minister of Magic and the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies? Well I must be talented.'

'Please Professor how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hermione.'

'And me Ginny!' Ginny piped up laughing at Hermione's blush. Hermione still had a problem with people calling her Minister. _Don't know why though._

'I will start calling you that when you start calling me Minerva.'

Hermione winced, the thought of actually calling Professor McGonagall Minerva made her slightly queasy. 'What about Granger?'

McGonagall's lips thinned, but eventually she nodded. They had been doing this for the last year ever since Hermione had become Minister. Every time the Granger-Weasley children had gotten themselves in trouble. It was part of their ritual. 'Very well Mrs. Granger, Mrs Weasley.'

'So that's a no to Ginny then?' Ginny asked rhetorically, what she got for her trouble was a stern look from both McGonagall and Hermione.

Hermione eventually turned away from Ginny and turned back to McGonagall. 'So what have our twins gone and done?'

'Ah yes, your twins. I really thought that after Jane calmed down a bit that we could handle anything the Weasley-Granger offspring could throw us. But the twins?'

Hermione and Ginny both groaned, they had all sorts of things going threw their heads. They were very familiar with the pranks the two could pull. 'Do we want to know?' Ginny finally asked.

'Well if you follow me you can have a look.' McGonagall led them into the castle and straight to the great hall and stopped.

Ginny bit her lip, she didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. 'Oh bloody hell.'

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched her nose. 'Watch your language Gin. I'm guessing you can't break the spell?'

McGonagall arched an eyebrow. 'Yes, we have been unable to break it. And truth be told I have a riot on my hands. Not one of the other houses are pleased with the sudden change of house colours.'

Hermione winced, she could understand why. Slytherin was now a very bright pink and and yellow, Ravenclaw was a very bright green and orange, Hufflepuff was black and red and Gryffindor was gold and silver. 'If you have a little patients I can break the spell.'

'You know they will have made it harder to crack from when they did it the last time. It took you almost three hours then.' Ginny murmured.

'They wrote this spell themselves?' McGonagall sounded impressed despite the situation. It was only the twins first month at Hogwarts.

Ginny sighed. 'They are very clever and extremely good with spells. I can't keep up with them. Luckily I have Hermione.'

'Well I would be grateful if you could change the colours back to what they should be.'

Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione get to work. Another minute and she would forget that they were even there. 'Hermione will deny this, but she loves it that our children keep her on her toes. They are just as clever as their mum.'

McGonagall smiled she could see how much Hermione was enjoying this. 'You are both exceptional mothers, I don't know how you manage seven girls.'

Ginny laughed, they got that a lot. It was insane when everyone was at home. With that many women in one house? Utter mayhem. 'We have a lot of bathrooms, that's all I have to say.'

McGonagall frowned for a moment the chuckled. 'You always did have a good sense of humour, even when you were here at school. I see that in all of your children too.'

Ginny blushed slightly. 'Well thank you I guess. Do the twins actually know that we were owled?'

'No, they are refusing to talk to anyone, not even to their sisters. They are very stubborn.'

'We'll just see about that.'

Hermione laughed loudly and with a final swish of her wand repaired what her twins had done.

Ginny looked impressed, it rarely went this fast. 'They didn't change it?'

'Oh no they did, but they made a mistake. It was actually simpler. I am very sorry about this Professor.' Hermione's stance changed. 'So now I think it's time we have a little talk with the twins. If you don't mind Professor?'

McGonagall simply nodded, once again impressed. The whole staff had been trying to lift the spell to no avail. It took Hermione less than half an hour. 'Like I just said they refuse to talk to any one.'

'We'll just see about that.' Hermione echoed Ginny's earlier statement.

* * *

McGonagall led the two other women towards her office taking a less crowded way. All she needed was for people to notice Ginny and Hermione there. They would be swamped by people long before they could reach her office. 'We're nearly there.' She apologized.

Hermione was about to assure McGonagall that they didn't mind when she stopped in her tracks. She would know that red hair anywhere. The silvery white hair she had no idea whom that belonged to. But she was going to find out. 'Elisabeth Lilly Weasley-Granger!'

At the same moment McGonagall saw the same thing Hermione did. 'Professor Seville!' She shouted at pretty much the same moment Hermione did.

Ginny who was partially blocked from what the other two were seeing was perplexed, until she moved a little bit forward. 'What the bloody hell!'

Elisabeth and Professor Seville jumped apart as if burned. Their lips bruised from kissing and their clothes askew. Both had eyes the size of dinner plates. 'Mum! Professor.' Elisabeth managed.

They were all just staring until what McGonagall said registered with Ginny. Then she turned a bright red. 'Professor? As in a teacher?'

Hermione could see this all going to hell very fast. Ginny had a temper all the Weasley's did. And she tended to loose it easily, and before she got all the facts. And if she wasn't wrong there were some really important ones here. 'Gin love, calm down.'

'Calm down? Calm down!' Ginny yelled. 'Our little girl is being assaulted by a teacher and you're telling me to calm down?'

Professor Diane Seville was completely and utterly scared to death. She knew exactly who Elisabeth's parents were, and that eventually she would have to talk to them, but not like this. Elisabeth's mum looked ready to kill her. 'M...m..min...'

'Mum!'

Hermione turned to her daughter to see her fall to the floor with what seemed to be an unconscious Professor Seville. She rushed over and helped Elisabeth gently lay the Professor on the floor. 'Oh Lizzy what have you gotten yourself into this time.' Hermione admonished softly.

McGonagall crouched down as well. 'Oh Diane you should have come to me you foolish child.'

'She's part Veela?' Hermione asked, knowing full well that Ginny was still spitting mad. And that she would have to try and explain all this to her. She wasn't looking forward to it.

'Yes, I'm afraid I have some explaining to do.' McGonagall put a calm hand on Lizzy's shoulder. 'Go to the Hospital wing and get Madame Pomfrey.'

Lizzy shook her head tears running down her face. 'Please I don't want to leave her. She's petrified of my mum's. She's so scared mum.' Lizzy looked at Hermione pleadingly.

Ginny's jaw clenched and unclenched. She was spitting mad, but seeing Lizzy cry broke her heart it always had and proabaly alway would. And she had a feeling she was missing something. 'I'll go.' With that she walked of leaving the other four women alone. It would give her some time to calm down.

Hermione gently took Diane's hand pushing her sleeve up a little. Sure enough there was the bonding mark. 'How long Lizzy?'

Lizzy wiped her tears with one of her sleeves and took Diane's other hand. She didn't even think of playing dumb, she knew her mom wouldn't be fooled. 'The day after my eighteenth birthday.'

'So you have been bonded to her for more than a month?'

'I tried to tell you, but I didn't know what mama would say. I knew she wouldn't understand, but I love Diane so much.' Lizzy couldn't meet her mother's gaze.

'You don't give her enough credit baby. Once she understood she would have come around.' Hermione looked at the woman who's hand she held. She really didn't look much older than Lizzy herself. 'How old is she?'

Lizzy smiled. 'She's only a year older than me mum. She teaches Herbology, she is so brilliant at it!'

Hermione smiled at Lizzy's obvious pride. 'I just wish you would have told me Lizzy.'

'I didn't want to disappoint you.' Lizzy sobbed again.

Hermione pulled her oldest child close to her holding her tight. 'Lizzy you could never disappoint us, shock us? Well you all seem good at that, but not disappoint us. We have always only wanted what was best for you. So don't you worry baby it will all work out.' A moment later Madame Pomfrey and Ginny returned. Madame Pomfrey then took Diane to the Hospital wing while McGonagall led the others to her office. There seemed to be a lot to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please be kind and review!

* * *

**

Once they were in McGonagall's office Hermione, Lizzy and McGonagall sat down while Ginny started pacing. Hermione gave her a few more minutes to sort out her temper. When she thought Ginny had calmed down enough she cleared her throat. 'You ready yet love?'

Ginny stopped, her eyes narrowing a sure sign that she was still very mad. 'Give me one good reason why I should not go break that woman's neck right now?' She hissed softly.

_Well not too bad if she's still able to talk. _Hermione took a deep breathe, Ginny was not going to like this. 'Because 'that woman' as you put it is also just a child.'

'A child! She's a Professor here, she is not a child!'

Hermione's lips thinned. 'Ginevra Weasley do not raise your voice, now sit down and let me finish.'

Mcgonagall found this utterly fascinating, and at the same time she felt as if she was intruding. So she looked at a Lizzy who was nervous and obviously feeling wretched.

Ginny blushed, but sat down. She had learned years ago not to get Hermione really mad. She had a terrible temper when pushed to far. 'Fine.'

'Thank you. I'm going to start by telling you that that girl is only nineteen years old, she's also part Veela. And as you know, because I have told you a hundred times. Veela's are not considered of age until they bond. Up to that point they are seen as children according to the law. I am not exactly sure why she's here, there seems to be some things about her that maybe Professor McGonagall could help answer?'

McGonagall nodded. 'Diane Seville lost her parents in an accident. She was only five years old at the time. Her mother had married a wizard and her family had never forgiven her for that. So when Diane was orphaned the family refused to take her stating that the Seville family would never have a place for half-bloods. So Diane was made a ward of the Ministry. Unfortunately no one really wanted a half-blood Veela so she was sent from home to home to home. Until she turned eighteen then she was simply left to her own devices. Also because of this she doesn't really understand her own heritage, she was never privy to that part of herself. Only what she could find in books, and we all know that isn't that much.'

Ginny frowned, not growing up with her family, the mere thought hurt her. 'The poor girl.'

Hermione nodded. 'How did she get here?'

McGonagall smiled. 'Diane was wondering around France doing little jobs here and there. Where ever they would give her one and on one such job she met an old friend of mine. She took her in, but really didn't have much for her to do. After getting Diane to give her her school transcripts she owled me. Even with her live being what it was she was very talented. Once I met her I just couldn't send her away. So she now teaches the first and second years Herbology and takes care of all our plants in the Greenhouses.'

'All her students love her. She's so good at teaching.' Lizzy said softly. She had known all of this, Diane had told her this, but it still broke her heart having McGonagall tell Diane's story. 'The only one who doesn't know it is she. She's so shy mama, and you scare her to death.'

Ginny actually looked surprised. 'Me?'

'Well yes, she knows who you two are. I tell her about all of us crazy Weasley's and Weasley-Granger's all the time.'

'Oh.'

Lizzy smiled softly. 'She is so curious about my family and how I grew up. God when... when we bonded it was an accident, she didn't know how exactly it worked. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when we realized what had happened. She wanted to do this right. She wanted to wait until I was done here and then get to know you all before she asked for your permission. Since then she's been...I don't know mum, she's been looking ill.'

Hermione's eyebrow arched as she got a worried look on her face. 'How do you mean sweetie?'

'I don't know mum, I've been trying to get her to go to Madame Pomfrey. She doesn't think she's worth the time.' Lizzy ended looking really upset, they had their first real about it.

Hermione took Lizzy in her arms and a second later another pair encircled them both. 'It will be ok Lizzy I promise.' She looked up at McGonagall. 'Professor I need to talk to Professor Seville as soon as she awakes.'

'Yes, of course, but if I may ask. Why?'

Hermione kissed Lizzy on the forehead like she used to do with her when she was still little. 'I have recently come into some incredibly rare books. One is a book on Veela mating and all it entails, it was written by a Veela and is almost impossible to get.' Hermione looked pointedly at McGonagall hoping the older woman would understand that now was not the time to ask questions. 'I just really need to talk to her, if that is ok with you?'

'Of course.'

Hermione leaned back into Ginny and sighed. Letting Lizzy take as much comfort as she needed while she drew hers from Ginny.

'Mum, is...is she going to be ok?' Lizzy asked very softly sounding like a scared little child.

Hermione took Lizzy's chin on her hand and looked her in the eyes. 'She will be ok, she just needs to know some things.'

'But I need to know them too. I want to be with her!'

'Yes you do, but she has the right to know them first.' Lizzy was pulling away her temper starting to flare. Hermione pulled her back. 'Baby she has never had a mum, someone to protect her and tell her all the things that mothers should. These things I want to explain to her are hers to tell you when she is ready. She loves you so she will.'

Ginny smiled, sometimes Hermione just over explained things. 'Lizzy, your girl she needs a mother right now. So is it ok if mum takes that role for a little bit? Gives her a safe place?'

Lizzy nodded, she wanted to be there so badly. But if her mum knew something that Diane had to know then she would let her talk to Diane. 'I'm just so worried.'

'I will keep her safe. I promise.' Hermione turned to Ginny giving her a peck on the lips. 'Love can you take Lizzy to Gryffindor Tower. I'll send my Patronus to get you when we're ready.'

Ginny nodded understanding that Hermione wanted a moment with McGonagall, alone. 'Come on baby lets get you somewhere more comfortable. I'm actually curious about how the Tower looks these days.' Ginny kept talking nonsense as she led Lizzy away.

McGonagall weighed what she should say, if anything. She was a little in the dark, but Hermione seemed to want to talk to her. 'Mrs Granger?'

Hermione sighed. 'This was so much simpler when this was only about the twins.'

McGonagall laughed lightly. 'I have been teaching here long enough to know that with this family things are never simple. And the twins will keep.'

Hermione snorted, McGonagall was being kind. With her family involved things got down right scary sometimes. 'You aren't very good liar.'

'Honest as always. Now I presume you need something more form me?'

Hermione nodded. This was such a personal matter for both Seville and Lizzy, but she had to do it. 'Their bonding isn't complete, they have to complete it. And they will need privacy to do so.'

McGonagall eyes narrowed. 'Diane lives in the Castle, so that will be hard.'

'I thought as much. Professor I need to take them home for a week, and the sooner the better.' Hermione was trying to stay as vague as she possibly could. She didn't want to go into detail.

'If you believe it's what's best I won't stop you. I just ask that Elisabeth not fall behind on her school work.' McGonagall's lips twitched. She knew that there was no chance of that, Lizzy was after all a Weasley-Granger.

* * *

Hermione was reading threw some paperwork she had with her when she heard a groan coming from the bed. She put away her paperwork and moved her chair closer. _She looks so fragile. How anyone could turn her away is beyond me. _Hermione gently stroked Diane's hair.

Diane's eyes opened, but they were still unfocused. 'Liz?'

Hermione smiled, Lizzy would be bright red if she knew that Hermione knew about her obviously having woken Diane up from sleep before. She didn't stop stroking Diane, offering comfort.

Diane's eyes focused a little more and the happy sleepy look was immediately replaced by utter terror. 'M..m..min...'

Hermione was taken aback for a second, Lizzy was not kidding when she told them that Diane was terrified of them. 'Shhh, shhh calm down we don't want you to faint again.'

'Pl..please d..do...don't s..send me t...t..to A..A...Azkaban!' Diane stuttered. How could she ever have thought that she could make things right with Liz's parents. They would send her away. But she couldn't.'

'Oh no, no, no sweetie, I'm not here to punish you.' Hermione spoke softly and tentatively reached out to Diane. 'I promise, I'm not here to scold you, or punish you or anything like that. I'm just here to see if you are ok and talk a little if you're up to it.'

Diane's breathing was getting a little bit calmer. But she still looked so incredibly scared.

Hermione searched her mind trying to figure out how she could possibly calm Diane down. Then it hit her, it was so simple really. 'And I wanted to welcome you to the family Diane. We are very happy to have you.'

Diane could feel tears wanting to slip out and she knew she couldn't stop them. 'R...r...r...really?'

Hermione nodded. 'Lizzy loves you that means we will too. So yes welcome.' Hermione was nearly knocked of her chair when Diane launched herself at her and hugged her tightly, sobbing. _Oh if I ever get my hands on whoever hurt you this badly they will wish they were never born. _Hermione hugged Diane close to her. 'Shhh, it's ok. You're ok, you're just fine.'

* * *

Ginny lay on a bed with Lizzy curled up tightly against her. She drew slow patterns on her back. It had always soothed Lizzy. After they had battled their way threw the Gryffindor Common Room Ginny had locked them in Lizzy's dorm room. Now an hour Later she thought that Lizzy had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep.

'Mama, do you think she's ok?'

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts. 'With your mum looking after her? She's just fine.'

'I'm just so worried.'

'Your mum will make sure she's more than ok.'

Lizzy bit her lip. 'How are you feeling?'

Ginny smiled Lizzy was so much like Hermione sometimes, it was scary. 'I'm getting there baby I'm getting there. Now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll keep watch.' She felt a slight nod on her shoulder. So she started singing a lullaby she had sung to all their children when they were younger. Hoping it would soothe Lizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it. And as before please review.

* * *

**

Hermione rocked Diane letting her cry. Sometimes a good cry was exactly what a person needed. When she finally thought Diane was done she pulled back slightly. She wiped away some tears still on Diane's face. 'You feeling any better?'

Diane sniffed, but gave a tentative nod.

'And you aren't going to faint on me again?' Hermione admonished lightly.

'N...no.' Diane even managed a little smile.

'Oh good, because I think if you did Madame Pomfrey would find a way to blame me and throw me out. She doesn't seem to like me much. Something I never could understand since while I was here I visited her very regularly. Even now I see her at least once a year,usually more.'

Diane stared for a second then started laughing.

Hermione grinned, mission accomplished. 'Oh you don't agree?'

Diane shook her head. But couldn't quite manage a verbal answer.

'Well someday she's going to like me, I'll not be happy until she does. And I'm persistent like that.' Hermione couldn't help but enjoy Diane's light laughter. It sounded like bells ringing. She also knew that that partly because of Diane's Veela blood. She let Diane laugh a little more before she spoke again. 'Would it be ok if we talked a little? About everything?'

Diane's laughter stopped and she looked at Hermione a little of the terror returning, but nothing like before. 'I...I think we probably should.'

'It's not bad Diane, I just need some more information and I do believe you need some more too. So we can both help each other out.'

Diane swallowed hard. 'Would you mind if we go for a walk, that is if Madame Pomfrey lets me?'

Hermione nodded, if that is what Diane needed to feel more secure she didn't mind. 'I love the the grounds here at Hogwarts it will be nice seeing them again.'

* * *

After a little bit of prodding Madame Pomfrey let the other two women go. But not without a promise to overdo things. Hermione glanced around curious as to where Diane was leading them. But then she smiled, they were heading towards the greenhouses. _Ah her territory._

'W...would you mind if I make sure everything is ok here, before we head out?' Diane pointed to one of the greenhouses anxiously.

Hermione simply nodded. She didn't mind at all. Wherever Diane felt the most comfortable was fine by her. Seeing as Diane was nearly shaking again, and not from cold.

'I have some Mandrakes that are nearly ready to be re-potted.' Diane said as if that would clear up everything.

'Ah yes I remember them. That wasn't my best experience with magical plants.' Hermione chuckled fondly at the memory. 'I believe Lizzy fainted when they helped re-pot them just like Ginny did mind you. That apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all.'

Diane attention was captured, Lizzy was her favourite person. 'Really? They sound so different when she talks about her.'

'I bet they do, then what girl wants to be like their mama? There are of course some differences, she has quite a bit of me too. Ginny always says she has both our stubborn streak and smarts.'

'I would have to agree there.' Diane blurted making Hermione chuckle.

'Why thank you Diane.' Hermione couldn't help but smile at the blush running up Diane's face. 'You really are going to have to get control of that or my children will eat you up. Although I think Lizzy might kill them if they tried anything.'

'You will let me meet them?'

'You are bonded to my oldest, it would be kind of rude not to invite you over to meet them. Plus you know some of them already if I didn't understand McGonagall wrong?'

Diane brightened up, it was true she did know four of the seven Weasley-Granger children. 'I do, they are all good students. Maybe a little enthusiastic.'

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. 'You really don't have to beat around the bush Diane they are a menace. Very lovable and likeable, but still a menace.'

Diane couldn't help but laugh too. 'They really aren't all that bad. I think they're bored and that's why they act out. Well except for Ty and Jessie, they are trying to figure out who has bean breaking their spells. They seem to keep themselves amused with that.'

Hermione eyebrow arched, McGonagall hadn't said anything about any other spells. 'What other spells?'

Diane immediately blanched she hadn't meant to say that. That was supposed to be her and Lizzy's secret.

'Have you been looking out for our twins?'

Diane managed a small nod.

'Well I am impressed, not a lot of people can break their spells. I guess a thank you is in order then.' Hermione nudged her. 'You didn't have to do that.'

Diane blushed. 'I'm only sorry I couldn't get to the one in the Great Hall, I just haven't been feeling well.'

Hermione nodded in understanding. 'Well sooner or later we would have had to come. Maybe this way we can get them back on track before they wander off to far.' Hermione bit her lip now was as good a time as any to bring up the bonding. Diane seemed to be a little more at ease. 'When did you start to feel unwell, if you don't mind me asking?'

'I...I it's nothing, really.' Diane fidgeted wit her fingers. 'I'm jut tired, it will pass.'

'It stated after the bonding didn't it?' Hermione asked as kindly as she could.

The little colour that was left in Diane's face drained.

'Then I'm right?'

'H...how d...did you know?' Diane had kept it even from Lizzy. She didn't understand it, not at all. The only times she felt better was when Lizzy was with her.

Hermione closed her eyes. 'I am sure Lizzy told you I love to read. And I love to collect rare and valuable books.'

'Yes, she said she got that from you.' Diane agreed confused at to where exactly the conversation was going.

'Diane a little while ago I procured a book about Veela's.' Hermione let that sink in just a little. 'I believe the reason that you are ill is because you're bonding with Lizzy isn't complete.'

'No, no I...I...what if I hurt her. Merlin what if I hurt her.' Diane was beginning to panic. 'I didn't even mean for it to happen, I don't know how it works! It...it...'

Hermione grabbed her shoulders. 'Diane look at me, look at me please?' Diane managed to look up at her. 'You didn't hurt her, Lizzy is just fine. And you will be too. I know you didn't mean for the bonding to happen, and that you don't understand it completely. I know that and I will help you complete the bonding if you'll let me?'

* * *

Ginny was enjoying having her little girl in her arms again. It was years since Lizzy had let her rock her and hold her like this. It was times like this that she missed having a baby in the house. Although Hermione would probably hang her by her feet if she mentioned that. Then again Hermione always seemed to be able to surprise her.

Lizzy jumped when her mum's silver Patronus made it's appearance. 'Come on mama we can go.'

Ginny laughed at Lizzy's enthusiasm and at the same time mourned that her alone time with her was over. 'I thought you were asleep?'

'I couldn't.' Lizzy was already standing by the door when she turned back to Ginny. 'Thank you for staying with me mama. You always know exactly what I need.'

Ginny grinned at Lizzy pulling her in for a last bone crunching hug. 'That's my job, my all time favourite job. Now let's go before you explode.'

Lizzy gave Ginny a squeeze before she let go. 'Where are they?'

At that Ginny looked stumped. 'I would hazard a guess the hospital wing.' The next thing she knew she was being being dragged threw the castle after a very enthusiastic Lizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. And please review?

* * *

**

Ginny and Lizzy skidded to a stop when they reached the hospital wing. They both knew from experience that being caught running in the hospital wing would get them in big trouble if Madame Pomfrey caught them. 'Do you see them?'

'Lizzy maybe we should go inside?' Ginny teased Lizzy who was rocking forward and backward, suddenly not moving. When she didn't move after a minute or so Ginny frowned. 'Lizzy what's wrong?'

Lizzy turned to Ginny biting her lip. 'What if...what if she decided she didn't want this?'

_Oh sometimes I'm really thick. _'Someone not wanting you? Lizzy sweetie that is just not possible. Professor Seville is a lucky, lucky woman to have won your heart. Now let's go in there and find her and your mum.'

Lizzy rocked once more, nodded and walked in. 'I am a catch, aren't I?'

Ginny chuckled, that was the Lizzy she knew and loved. 'Now don't let it go to your head.'

* * *

Hermione turned to Madame Pomfrey's office door and grinned. She'd know the sound of those footsteps anywhere. 'In here love!'

A second later Ginny peaked into the room. 'Oh good I wasn't hearing thins. Lizzy they're in here.'

Lizzy ran past her mum's and straight to Diane, pulling her into a tight strangling hug. 'Don't you dare do that again!' Lizzy leaned in and kissed Diane sweetly. 'You scared me.'

Diane closed her eyes sighing happily. She didn't understand why, but when Lizzy held her like this she felt like she could climb mountains. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'I know...just don't do it again.' Lizzy buried her nose in Diane's hair. She loved how Diane's hair smelled. It always calmed her down, because it was just so Diane.

Diane nodded in agreement. 'I will do my best.'

Ginny couldn't help it, but the sight of her little girl holding this woman made her blood simmer. It was immature and completely unfounded, and she just couldn't help it. So she did the big thing and turned around and stared at the door.

Hermione shook her head at Ginny. Walked over pulled Ginny to her and kissed her. 'I love it that you are so protective of our children and I really love that you are trying so hard not to strangle Diane.'

Ginny lent in more into Hermione's body taking a deep breath. 'That helped, I mean the kiss.'

Hermione chuckled, she knew Ginny so well. Giving her a last squeeze she moved back to where the other two women were still holding each other. She cleared her throat. 'Lizzy, Diane wants you there when we talk.'

'Only if you want to.' Diane added softly, before Hermione could go on.

Lizzy tipped Diane's head so she was looking her in the eyes. 'Of course I want to. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to know everything there is to know about you.'

Diane smiled crookedly, Lizzy always let her know in no uncertain terms how she felt about everything. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Lizzy in the first place. 'So that's a yes then.'

Lizzy snorted, sometimes Diane could be very dry. 'Yes that's a yes.'

Hermione was loathe to break the moment, but there were things that needed to be done. 'Because this will be an...emotional discussion I have Professor McGonagall's permission to take you out of school for a few days. So Lizzy I need you to get your homework and then help Diane pack a few things. When you two are ready to go McGonagall's office, we'll collect you when we're done.'

'We're going home?' Lizzy asked a little overwhelmed and she was starting to really worry. Her parents had never pulled any of them out of school before.

Hermione nodded and held up her hand to stop the torrent of questions she knew Lizzy was about to throw her way. 'Lizzy we have a lot to talk about, but Diane is fine. I just want this to be in a more comfortable setting not having to worry about others overhearing or bursting in.' Lizzy's mouth opened, but she stopped with one look from her mum. 'Later I will answer all your questions as good as I can.' Hermione looked at Diane who hadn't said a word, it didn't really surprise her. But she had asked her before if she was ok with the idea of going to Phoenix House with them and after some reassurances she had agreed.

'Promise?' Lizzy asked.

'Promise. Now we have to go deal with the twins.' Hermione took Ginny's hand as they exited the office.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, standing in front of McGonagall's classroom. 'This ought to be interesting.' Ginny said dryly, things with the twins always were.

Hermione snorted, that was an understatement. 'They really haven't talked to anyone since last night?' Hermione turned to McGonagall.

'No, they refused. They did everything that we asked except lift the spell.' McGonagall looked perplexed at that. Usually the Weasley-Granger children were easy to handle when they got caught. Which was quite often, but then there were seven of them.

'They are even more stubborn than their mum.' Ginny said with a little smirk.

Hermione glared at her. 'I know where you sleep Weasley, don't forget that. Professor I think I might know why they did it.'

'Really?'

'It seems that they have been doing smaller less flamboyant spells around the castle. When those spells were broken without any consequences they became curious because unfortunately they know they are good.'

Ginny snorted. 'They were trying to catch the person saving their buts? That is just like those two.'

McGonagall looked sceptical. 'I didn't get any reports about any other spells like the ones the twins used in the Great Hall.'

'Ah yes, it seems that Professor Seville was trying really hard to keep our kids out of trouble. She didn't report it because I think in a strange and rather sweet way she was looking out for them like a big sister would.' Hermione smiled, Diane was going to have a good influence on her hot tempered daughter that was sure.

'Then she is even more talented than I thought. I will have to ask her how she did it.' McGonagall looked thoughtful, maybe Diane could help her out with a problem she was having with finding a new Defence Professor.

'I think once she gets over the shock she'd like that. But now let's go deal with our two problem children, shall we?' Hermione took Ginny's hand.

McGonagall led them into her classroom where she had the twins writing lines. 'Have you two decided to talk yet?'

The twins looked up and started to shake their heads when they saw their mum's, That stopped them in their tracks. Both their eyes got big as dinner plates.

Ginny walked right up to them with Hermione right behind them. 'You better answer the Professor, you're in enough trouble as it is.' Ginny crouched down so she was eye level with them. 'You didn't expect them to owl us, did you?'

Ty looked up and shook her head. 'We didn't hurt anyone.'

'No, but you made a lot of people very angry.' Hermione crouched down next to Ginny. 'And you made the Professors a lot of extra work.'

Jessie peaked up at them looking very guilty. 'We're sorry.'

'Don't tell us that, tell that to Professor McGonagall and all the other Professors you disrupted.' Ginny said looking both of them in the eye. 'And an explanation too please.'

Ty and and Jessie looked at each other. They were in big trouble now. They had to tell. 'We are very sorry Professor, we didn't mean to be so much trouble.' Ty looked at McGonagall a little frightened. She didn't want to be expelled.

'We just wanted to know who was breaking all our spells. We didn't think everyone was going to get so mad.' Jessie didn't quite mange to look at McGonagall. Being less brave than her sister.

'Why didn't you explain that to me when I asked you?' McGonagall was shaking her head internally. This was one she had never heard before.

'We thought that eventually the person who broke the others would break this one too and then we would finally know. It was driving us bonkers!' Ty immediately bit her lip.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Language Tailor Marie Weasley-Granger.'

'Sorry mum.' Ty hung her head.

'Now I think Professor McGonagall has something to discus with you both and you will listen and you will not complain. And after she is done me and your mama have some things to discuss wit you as well.' Hermione stood up and gave McGonagall a nod.

McGonagall was somewhat amused, but didn't let on. 'Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor each. Further more you will serve detention with me for the rest of the term. You will be spending a lot of time with me ladies.' McGonagall looked at Hermione and nodded to her.

Ginny frowned, she hated having to discipline their children. But she knew she had to. 'You know that your actions have consequences. What you have done is something really big, so there will a lot of consequences.'

'When you get home you will lose all your privileges for a month, that includes flying and going to your mama's Quidditch matches.' Hermione had to really bite her lip. It really was just as hard on her as it was on the twins and she knew not letting them go to Ginny's matches would be the hardest on them all. 'If you behave for the rest of the term we will let you earn them back, but only if you behave. Professor McGonagall will keep us well informed.'

Ginny tried to look as stern as she could. 'Do you understand?' She got a nod from both Ty and Jessie. Ginny then pulled them into her arms and gave them a hard squeeze. They looked misarable. 'I love you both, now go give your mum a hug then you can go.'

The twins nodded hugging back then going over to Hermione falling into her waiting arms. 'We are really sorry.' Jessie said softly.

'I know. Now go to your classes and remember I love you.' Hermione let them go, but very reluctantly.

The twins turned to McGonagall. 'Can we please go to class Professor?' When they got a nod they ran of.

'Merlin I hate doing that.' Ginny sat down at the vacant desk. 'Did you see their faces? They were crushed.'

Hermione went and sat down on Ginny's lap. 'You and me both, and yes I did see they looked remarkably like you do at the moment. Professor if I may ask why did you go so easy on them?'

'Oh I have my reasons.' McGonagall lips twitched, she was not going to say that she wanted those two to keep their spunk and to fly. She did so enjoy a good match of Quidditch. 'Not I believe you have guests to entertain and I have a class.'

'Yes of course.' Hermione got up and helped Ginny do the same. 'Thank you for everything. And hopefully next time we meet it won't be because one of our children is in trouble.'

Ginny agreed as they said their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading and sending me reviews, and please keep them coming**.

* * *

Hermione held on tight onto Diane as they apparated into the field behind Phoenix House. She smiled when she saw their family home. It was middle size house, with some obvious magical add ons. She and Ginny built it shortly after they found out that they were expecting Lizzy. Not wanting their children to grow up in the city. So they had bought themselves a piece of land not to far from the Burrow where Ginny had grown up. They had never regretted the decision. 'Welcome to Phoenix House.'

Diane looked at the house in front of her. It was very nice, but not what she had expected. This was after all the Minister of Magic. 'Thank you.'

Ginny saw the slightly puzzled look. 'Not what you expected?'

Diane jumped a little and blushed at being caught staring. 'Oh well not exactly, no.'

Ginny grinned, at least Diane was honest. 'Don't worry about it we get that a lot. Everyone expects a mansion because of who we are. But if they really knew who we were they would know that this is exactly who we are.'

'Oh I...I..'

'Mama leave Diane alone.' Lizzy glared at Ginny, before turning to Diane leading her to the back door of the house.

This time it was Ginny's turn to look puzzled. She hadn't meant to upset Diane.

Hernione took Ginny's hand in her own. 'You didn't do anything wrong, Diane is just jumpy. I think Lizzy has told her a few stories that makes you sound scary. Just give her some time, she'll warm up to you.'

Lizzy popped her head out of the back door. 'You two coming?' Lizzy was beaming, she was at home with the love of her life and she was so excited to show Diane around.

Ginny looked longingly at Hermione. 'We're coming Lizzy.' Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own as they walked up to the house.

* * *

'Did you have to tell them they can both stay in Lizzy's room?' Ginny pouted a little, would it have been so bad if they had separate rooms?

Hermione just laughed, this was disconcerting for her too. No parent liked to admit that their children were grown up. 'Gin, love they are bonded. And besides do you remember how well that tactic worked for your mum?'

Ginny grinned, oh she remembered. They had gotten very good at sneaking around. 'That was a really great summer.' She said dreamily.

Hermione pulled Ginny closer nuzzling her hair. 'Yes that was great summer. I still can't look at the broom shed at the Burrow without blushing though.'

'Good thing you don't have to ever use it then.' Ginny chuckled, she rather liked the shed. Especially after that summer. It held some really good memories. 'But you're trying to distract me, I still don't like the fact that they are in the same room.' Ginny swallowed hard as Hermione moved even closer to her. Oh Merlin but she loved it when Hermione got like this. A crash from the Kitchen door made them step away from each other a little.

Diane didn't know where to look. 'I...I...s...so...sorry.'

Hermione stepped further away form Ginny but kept a hold of her hand. 'Nothing to be sorry about. We have grown used to being caught.' Hermione smiled when she saw Diane relax a little.

'Liz said she'd be right down.' Diane looked at Hermione and Ginny. They looked so comfortable with each other and didn't seem to mind others seeing it as well.

'Well knowing Lizzy that could take a while. I was about to make some Tee, would you like some?' Ginny offered smiling, even though Diane had interrupted them. She wanted to make Diane feel welcome, because she was important to her little girl.

'Or would you like something else? We have more or less anything you can think of. You're welcome to anything.' Hermione offered as she let go of Ginny so she could start making the Tee. 'I'm actually going to have a cup of coffee.'

Diane frowned. 'Coffee?'

Hermione's face lit up. Maybe she would finally find someone that shared her affinity for the muggle drink. 'Do you want to try a cup, it's a muggle drink? Has a real kick to it.'

Lizzy came up behind Diane and slipped her arms around her waist. 'Are you trying to make another convert mum?'

'I am simply offering Diane something new.' Hermione said innocently, no need to let Diane in on her minor obsession just yet.

Lizzy snorted. 'Whatever you say mum. Mama can you brew me cup of tee?'

'Ok then that's two cups of Tee one Coffee and Diane what can I get you?'

'I...I think I would like to try the coffee please.' Diane lent back into Lizzy and smiled, no one had started yelling or throwing things. Everyone seemed to really want her there. It was nice.

Ginny's eyebrow arched. 'Brave woman.' Ginny laughed at Hermione's glare. 'Why don't you go to the living room and I'll bring everything out when they're done?'

Hermione nodded it sounded like a good idea. 'Need any help Gin?'

'No I've got this love. You go and relax I'll be right there.' Ginny gave Hermione a peck on the lips. Then started whistling when the other three were gone.

* * *

Diane was completely fascinated, the living room was filled with photo's. There were so many. She ran her finger over one that was obviously Lizzy when she was much younger sitting on a broom with Ginny who was in a uniform, both of them laughing.

Lizzy smiled at the photo. 'That was my mama's first match as captain of the Harpies. Afterwards she took me for a fly around the stadium. I thought it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me.'

'That is one of my favourite photo's of you and your mama.I know she carries it with her all the time too. You were so thrilled we couldn't get you to sleep the whole night.' Hermione chuckled at the memory, Lizzy could be such a fire cracker.

'You were very cute.' Diane moved a little further looking at the next picture. 'This is you Minister?'

Hermione pursed her lips, she so hated to be called Minister in her own home. 'Please it's Hermione not Minister.' Hermione waited for Diane to nod that she understood. 'This was taken in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Well the redhead is Ginny's older brother Ron and the other one is Harry.'

'Oh you'll of course meet them. Uncle Harry drops by sporadically and Uncle Ron, well we see him at the holidays.' Lizzy looked at her mum a little nervously, Uncle Ron was a taboo subject. 'You'll like Uncle Harry. He is so much fun when he's home and her has been everywhere.'

'He's an Auror right?' Diane tried to remember everything Lizzy had told her about her family.

'He and Uncle Ron.' Lizzy pulled to another wall away from the photo's with Uncle Ron in them. 'This is our last family picture. Mum insisted we take it right before we all headed to Hogwarts this year.'

'You all look happy though.'

'Oh we are, we just make a big fuss because it's tradition.' Lizzy kissed Diane on the forehead when she looked at her confused. 'I'll explain later.'

Hermione snorted as she looked at the picture. 'They think it's funny to drive me bonkers.'

'Like I said it's tradition.' Lizzy teased Hermione.

'Can you tell me who's who? I only know Ty, Jessie, Sam and I had Lorry for a little while last year.' Diane was staring at the picture as if the people in the photo would introduce themselves to her if she stared long enough.

Hermione took the picture down and led them to the couch. It was very cute how Lizzy and Diane were more or less sitting in each others laps. 'Oh our children are my favourite topic to talk about.'

'Oh, but you wouldn't start without me, now would you?' Ginny walked in with four steaming cups. Handing each person what they had asked for.

'Would I do something like that?' Hermione took a sip of her coffee and sighed happily, that first mouth full was always the best. 'So good thank you love.'

Ginny took a sip of her own tee. 'Always a pleasure. Now where were you?'

'Mum was just about to tell Diane all about my crazy siblings.'

'Lizzy!' Ginny said sharply even though she knew Lizzy was only joking.

Lizzy bit her lip. 'Sorry mama.'

'You don't have to, it's ok really.' Diane didn't want to cause any friction.

'Oh but I really want to.' Hermione immediately set Diane at ease. 'Let's see you've already met the twins, Tailor Marie and Jessica Anne. The babies of the household and I think no more needs to be said about them. Then there is Samantha Faith.'

'She's so much like my mum it's scary sometimes.' Lizzy put in. She wanted Diane to know as much about her family as possible. It would make it easier when they all met her.

Ginny kissed Hermione's temple. 'Right you are Hermione's little copy. Then next in line is Lauren Heather she has absolutely no fear.'

'If we would let her her she would gladly keep a Dragon for a pet.' Hermione added thoughtfully, Lorry always worried her. One of these days one of her strays was going to really hurt her.

'That would make Uncle Charlie happy. Then he'd finally have someone to compare notes with.' Lizzy laughed thinking of her bulky uncle and her lanky sister comparing notes on anything.

Hermione shuddered, it was a funny situation to imagine, but one that could very easily come true. 'Don't even say things like that. Now that there is Sara Christine.'

'Just a warning watch out for her. She loves nothing more than to play jokes on people.' Lizzy tried to sound disproving, but it was hard she had been pulled into more of her sisters schemes over the years than she could remember.

'She never hurts them though.' Ginny felt the need to defend Chris, she just loved to laugh. 'And last but not least is Kathryn Jane.'

'Quidditch prodigy giving even her mama a hard time when they play.' Hermione said fondly, she loved watching Jane and Ginny practise. 'She also had her mama's temper. Explosive.'

'Hey!' Ginny objected. 'I do not have an explosive temper.'

Lizzy and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. 'Sure you don't mama.'

A tap at the window drew Hermione's attention. 'It's from the office.' She got up and took the letter from the owl. She quickly read it and sighed. 'I have to go.'

'Emergency?' Ginny asked while getting up.

'Something like that. I have to go unruffel some ruffled French feathers.' Hermione was already gathering her things. 'I'll try and get back as fast as I can.'

'I'll save dinner for you.' Ginny kissed her as Hermione rushed to the fireplace and Flooed to the Ministry. Ginny could see Diane tense up again. She would really have to find a way to get Diane to trust her. 'Well it looks like it's just us then.'

Lizzy was torn, she wanted Diane to get to know her mama, but Diane was so tensed up that she didn't think it was a good idea. 'You know what mama I think we're going to take a nap. Is that ok?'

Ginny hid her disappointment and smiled. 'Of course sweetie, I'll be outside if you need me.' Lizzy smiled gratefully at her and led Diane up to her room. Ginny watched them go before grabbing one of her brooms and taking of to clear her head. And to come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review.

* * *

**

Ginny touched down at the back door. She still didn't know what to do about Diane, but she felt a lot better. Flying always did that for her. After putting her broom back where she had found it she walked into the study and took out a piece of parchment.

**Mum**

**Would you like to have a cup of tee with me? I'm at Phoenix House and could use you're advice, that is if you have time.**

**Love**

**Ginny**

Ginny re-read her note then nodded. A few minutes later she watched their owl fly off. 'Ok now for some work. Or Katie will kick my arse.'

* * *

Lizzy nuzzled Diane's hair, her nose twitched as the hair tickled it so she pulled back a little she didn't want to sneeze and wake Diane.

'Where you going?' Diane asked sleepily.

Lizzy kissed the back of Diane's neck. 'I'm not going anywhere. Are you awake?'

Diane pushed her back more firmly into Lizzy's front. 'Something like that. I don't want to sleep or I would miss this. You holding me.'

'It's ok to sleep Diane love I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be there for you.'

'But not there holding me.' Diane choked a little. Since they had bonded this was the first time they were actually able to spend some real time together. Not stolen moments here and there, but real time together.

Lizzy squeezed Diane tight, this was so hard for Diane. It was hard for her too. 'I'm sorry.'

Diane turned so that she could see Lizzy's face. 'Not your fault, and I'm being silly. It's just a year, after that we can find our own home. Where we will wake up together every day.'

Lizzy grinned as Diane's eyes lit up. And why shouldn't they, they had a future and making plans made their wait more bearable. 'It will have to be close to Hogwarts though, I don't want you to have to travel to far.' Now that she thought about it she really had no idea where the Professors lived. They just were always there.

'But what about you?' Diane knew that Lizzy wanted to work for the ministry, they had talked about it a little. But their time was so precious talking wasn't always at the top of the list.

'Don't worry about me, I can easily Floo to work. You can't.' Lizzy dismissed.

Diane huffed a little, that was so typical Lizzy putting her first. 'I think we'll talk about it again when we need to make the decision.'

Lizzy pouted but nodded yes. 'You're not ever going to let me win an argument, are you?'

'If you're right, I might.' Diane lent in and kissed Lizzy. Lizzy instantly kissed back and Diane decided they could talk more later. Hopefully much, much later.

* * *

Ginny looked up from the files she was reading. It was looking like she was going to have to do a lot of travelling. Katie had found quite a few women with promising talent. Hermione wasn't going to be very happy though.

Molly Weasley tapped at the study door after she checked the kitchen. More than likely that's where Ginny was. Although why Ginny was even home was beyond her. 'Ginny dear.'

Ginny put down the files. 'Come on in mum.'

Molly peaked in. 'Why don't you come to the kitchen and while you put your things away I'll start brewing us some tee?'

'Thanks mum. That sounds good. I'll be there in a second.'

'Take your time dear.' Molly popped back out and headed back to the kitchen. She was just about done when Ginny walked in and kissed her on the cheek. 'Thanks for coming mum.'

'Well I was a little curious, your note was very vague.' Molly poured the tee into two cups.

Ginny fidgeted like she used to when she was a younger and was sitting on a secret that she really wanted to talk about. 'I'm sorry about that. I just, well Hermione had to go back to work and I just thought I could maybe talk things out with you.'

Molly waited for Ginny to say more, but as usual she didn't. She would have to help her along, stubborn child. 'Weren't you supposed to be in...Germany at the moment?'

Ginny took a sip of her tee and nodded. 'Well it seems the twins decided they wanted us to visit Hogwarts...again.'

'What did they do this time?' Molly chuckled, those two were always getting into something.

'They redecorated the Great Hall a little.' Ginny shrugged.

Molly stared then started laughing. 'Oh why did they do that?' Molly managed after a while, the twins never did anything without a reason.

Ginny chuckled. 'They were trying to figure out who was breaking their spells. See they were casting smaller spells all over the castle, and were more a little disturbed that the spells were simply broken without anything happening. So they set a trap, unfortunately they didn't think things through, and we got called in because the twins decided not to talk until they could figure out who was the spell breaker. They were very surprised to see us, and boy did it hurt to punish them. Since I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or strangle them.'

Molly laughed and shook her head. 'As amusing as that is, I don't see how you would need my advice on that. So are you going to tell me why I'm here?'

Ginny looked at her tee suddenly feeling miserable. 'Lizzy's bond partner is scared of me and I don't know why or how to fix it.'

Molly blinked a couple of times. She was missing a lot of pieces to this particular puzzle she was sure. Because Ginny could not possibly have said what she had just said. 'Ginny why don't you start at the beginning, and tell me what's going on?'

Ginny frowned not sure where to start. 'I really don't know where or how it begins.'

'Then just tell me what you do know Gin.'

'One of the professors at Hogwarts is a young Veela and she and Lizzy fell in love and have bonded. I'm still trying to deal with that and then I find out that she's more or less terrified of me. I don't know mum it's just a lot and I want to get to know Diane because she's so important to Lizzy.' Ginny looked at her hands not knowing exactly what to do with them.

Molly took a moment to figure things out. 'She bonded with one of her teachers?'

Ginny snorted. 'That was more or less my reaction, although it might have been a little louder. Diane is very young mum. She's only a year older than Lizzy and she hasn't had the best life. She's very shy, painfully so actually. And technically she isn't Lizzy's teacher, she teaches Herbology to first and second years.'

'And she's Veela, if I don't remember wrong they don't have much of a choice with whom they fall in love.'

'That's what Hermione said. Ans I'm dealing with that. I'm not exactly happy that they are already bonded, but I will be. How am I supposed to get to know Diane and see why Lizzy is so crazy about her when she all but runs away when she sees me?' Ginny was once again getting fidgety.

'Oh sweetie she'll see you're not that scary and start to get to know you. You just have to give her time.' Molly would later get the full story from Hermione, Ginny was to upset at the moment.

Ginny chuckled despite being frustrated. 'That's what Hermione said.'

'Then listen to your wife, she knows what she's talking about.' Molly gave Ginny a hard squeeze. 'Is this girl pretty?'

'Mum she's a Veela, she's stunning.' Ginny replied dryly.

Molly's mind went immediately to Fluer and she grimaced. Early on she hadn't gotten on with her, but they had come to like each other over the years. 'How's she like?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Don't really know. I think she's very intelligent, she's the one that broke the twins' spells. And like I said she's very shy doesn't say much. Hermione likes her though, so she must be special.'

'Good then.' Molly took her cup and drank it slowly.

'So you're advice is also to wait and let her come to me?' Ginny asked when her own tee was done.

'I know that's not what you want to hear Ginny, but I think that's your only choice.'

Ginny nodded. 'I think I just needed someone to tell me that again. I'll just wait. I'm a Weasley in the end she won't be able to resist me.'

Molly chuckled.'Well she already fell for a Weasley-Granger, so she's bound to.' Molly got up and kissed Ginny on the forehead. 'I have to get home, your father will be home soon. You'll be ok?'

Ginny nodded her head. 'I'll be fine mum, thank you for coming. And give dad a kiss from me?'

'Will do love.' Molly said as she walked over to the fireplace. She had a lot to talk to with Arthur. Little Lizzy bonded? Who would have thought it.

Ginny watched her go then sighed. Things would be fine, she just had to be patient. _I think I'll just start dinner. Keep busy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. And please review?

* * *

**

Hermione lent against the door-frame to the kitchen, simply watching Ginny move around the kitchen. Ginny looked as comfortable there as she did on broom, sometimes that fact still surprised Hermione. And wasn't that great that they still sometimes surprised each other? Finally she couldn't stand it any more and moved up to Ginny wrapping her arms around her waist. 'It smells great in here love.' Hermione said as she nuzzled Ginny's neck.

Ginny sighed happily and lent back into Hermione. 'Mhhhh I missed you.' Ginny turned and slowly kissed Hermione. 'I thought you would be gone longer, but I'm glad you're home.'

'Well luckily the French are easy to appease.' Hermione said as she lent back in for another kiss this one a little longer then the one before.

'Is that so?' Ginny nipped Hermione's bottom lip.

Hermione grinned cheekily. 'With my natural charm and wit you bet.'

'Sure of ourselves, aren't we?' Ginny chuckled.

'Well I caught you didn't I? So I think that's enough said.' Hermione kissed Ginny's jaw working her way lower.

Ginny tilted her head to give Hermione better access groaning softly. 'Merlin you do that so well.'

* * *

Lizzy's nose twitched as she opened her bedroom door. _Oh yum mama's cooking. _Lizzy turned and grinned at Diane who was still getting dressed. 'Love do you mind if I go bother mama a bit? I'm starving!'

Diane laughed at Lizzy's endless energy. She always seemed to get that way when she was hungry. Then she ate enough to sustain it. 'No go ahead Liz I'll be down in a bit.'

Lizzy looked at the stars then back at Diane, but her lip then quickly stepped back and placed a scorcher of a kiss on Diane. 'Don't take to long.'

'I won't I promise, now git!' Diane laughed as she watched Lizzy bound out of the room.

Lizzy skidded to a halt when she saw her parents snogging. 'Oh come on! Get a room.' Lizzy grinned, she really didn't mind, she found it great that her mothers were still so physical with each other. But she had to tease.

Hermione turned her head and grinned. 'Sweetie if you haven't noticed this is our house, we have a room, we have a whole house full of rooms.'

'And they are all very nice I must say.' Ginny grinned evilly.

Lizzy frowned then her face scrunched up as she caught on. 'Oh eww! I did not want or need to know that!'

'Then you should not have teased us.' Hermione nipped Ginny's jaw.

Lizzy pouted. 'That's what kids are supposed to do. Anyway what's for dinner I'm starving.' Lizzy walked over and lifted a few pot lids. When she saw what was in them she turned to her mama. 'You made all my favourites?'

Ginny scratched the back of her head as she nodded. 'It's not every day a mother finds out that her little girl has a bond partner, and besides I thought you two probably haven't had a proper celebration yet. So I thought that this could be that a little.' Ginny blushed, now that she said it out loud it sounded a little silly to her.

Lizzy launched herself at both Hermione and Ginny. 'Thank you, thank you! You are the best. And this is just perfect. Diane will love it, and so do I. Thank you mama.'

Ginny shrugged still beet red. 'You're welcome baby. Now why don't you help your mum set the table. Dinner is nearly done.' Ginny gave them both a squeeze before going over to the pots to make a final check.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny could be so shy sometimes. 'Come on she needs to get her emotions under control.' Hermione whispered in Lizzy's ear.

* * *

Diane sat at the table with an awed look. The table was full of food, and she knew for a fact that Phoenix House had no house elves. That meant that Ginny had cooked al this. Had cooked it for her and Lizzy. 'You didn't have to go to so much trouble.'

Ginny smiled at Diane. 'It was no trouble, I thought you two deserved to have a nice dinner that you could take your time with.'

Hermione smiled at Diane. 'Gin also thought it could be a dinner to celebrate your bonding.'

Diane didn't know what to say. It was such a sweet thing to do. 'I...I...thank you.'

Ginny shrugged sheepishly. 'I hope you like it. I didn't know what you like so I made Lizzy's favourites, next time I'll be sure to make some of yours to.' Ginny said earnestly then looked on horrified as Diane started to cry. 'Oh Merlin don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry.'

Hermione took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. 'Look again love. She's not upset, she's a little overwhelmed. You did good.'

'Oh.' Ginny said not completely convinced.

Lizzy smiled at her mama. 'No really these are good tears. Just give her a sec, She'll be fine.' Lizzy lent closer to Diane taking her into her arms.

Diane wiped her eyes and turned back to Ginny. 'S...sorry, this is amazing thank you.' Ginny had said there would be a next time, and that meant a lot to her. She was being pulled into a real family.

Ginny nodded beaming. 'Well then lets tuck in. Because I am starving. It's been a long day.'

* * *

Lizzy looked up from a still nervous Diane's lap. Sighing she was so happy. 'Diane relax they don't mind.'

Hermione scooted a little closer to Ginny looking at Lizzy and Diane interact. She had watched all through dinner as well. It was obvious that they were still getting to know each other, but they were very much in sync with each other. 'I'm getting myself a glass of Firewhiskey, can I get some for anyone else?'

Ginny nodded. 'Please, I think I over did it.'

'I told you not to eat so much. Anyone else?' Hermione turned to the younger women.

'Can I have a small one mum?' Lizzy asked hopefully, her mum wasn't keen on drinking yet. But she was so full and a little Digestive would really help.

Diane shook her head. 'You can have some of mine I can never drink a whole tumbler by myself.' She was unconsciously twirling some of Lizzy's hair with her fingers.

Hermione bit back a chuckle. Diane would keep Lizzy in check of that she was sure. 'Three it is. Then we should maybe finally talk.'

Diane looked at her feet, but nodded. She knew it was coming, but she had hoped to stall it a little. 'Ok.'

Lizzy took Diane's hand in her own. 'Hey it will fine.'

Diane smiled down at Lizzy. 'Thanks, just keep telling me that.'

Ginny gladly took her glass when Hermione returned. 'Thank you love.'

Diane nodded her thanks as well. Looking at Lizzy raising an eyebrow. 'You'll have to sit up if you want some.'

'Oh right.' Lizzy sat up scooting right next to Diane.

'Well then I propose a toast.' Hemione lifted her class. 'To new beginnings.'

'To new beginnings.' The other three chorused.

Hermione waited for a while sipping her whiskey. 'Would you two mind telling us how you actually met?'

Diane's eyes lit up and she nodded. Now this she didn't mind to talk about. 'Not at all.'

Lizzy grinned as well. 'Do you want to tell or should I?'

'Why don't you start, I'll just help here and there.' Diane took the glass back from Lizzy and smiled softly.

'I met Diane at the end of last term last year. I was upset with Jane, Merlin sometimes she drives me insane. I didn't know where to go, I just wanted to be alone so I ended up wandering down to the greenhouses. I always liked going there and simply watching the plants. So there I was feeling sorry for myself when in walks this stunning woman. She didn't notice me at first I was hidden from where she was working.' Lizzy said a very dreamy look on her face.

'I had to make sure that the Snapping Dragons were warm enough since we were having a cold spell. I don't know exactly when I became aware of Lizzy, I just suddenly knew she was there.' Diane added as Lizzy seemed a little preoccupied.

'The next thing I knew she was gone I could only see the tip of a wand peeking out from behind one of the bigger Snapping Dragons. And a voice demanding to show myself. I was so shocked that I stepped out and fell over a pot right into a Snapping Dragon. Bloody hell but that hurt.' Lizzy winced as she remembered that part of the story.

Diane bit her lip, she still felt guilty about that. 'She passed out, knowing that it wasn't anything serious and that I could heal her myself I took her to my office. I recognized her from the Great Hall so I knew she was a student.' Diane ran her finger over a very faint scar just inside Lizzy's hairline. A souvenir from that day.

Lizzy laughed.' When I woke up Diane was nearly hysterical, apparently I took a lot longer to wake up than she had thought I would. It took me ages to calm her down.'

'She finally managed to calm me down when she started to ask me about the different plants in my office.' Diane chuckled softly. 'We talked for hours after that.'

'It was just so easy to talk to Diane, and she calmed me down let me ramble about Jane and the stupid prank she had pulled on me.'

'And Lizzy let me ramble on about my plants.' Diane brought Lizzy's hand to her lips.

Lizzy grinned, she loved being able to touch Diane and be touched by her without actually having to worry. 'After that I would visit Diane almost every day. It is so peaceful in the greenhouses and I liked the company. And somewhere along the line I fell for her. All of her, she told me everything about her and I tried to tell her all about me.'

'Lizzy was the first person to ever want to really spent time with me and as hard as I tried I could not help but fall for her too.' Diane blushed.

Hermione beamed, they were very cute, and had obviously spent a lot of time simply getting to know each other. 'And when Lizzy came home for the summer what did you do then?'

'We owled every day. It's a good thing mum gave me Itchy, she was very busy.' Lizzy giggled, her owl had been very cross at her for nearly the whole summer.

Ginny smiled, Itchy had been her idea when Lizzy turned sixteen. She and Hermione had talked about it for quite some time before Hermione had agreed. 'So that's why she was so snippy.'

Lizzy nodded sheepishly. 'She bit me more times than I can remember.'

They all chuckled. Hermione got up and took a book down from one of the many bookshelves lining the walls. 'Before we go further I would like you two to read this.' Hermione searched for the page she was looking for when she found it she handed it over. 'It's about the bonding you two share. Then if you feel up to it we can talk about it.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know you all want to know about the bonding and all, but I decided to head back to Hogwarts, just for a bit. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**

Jane looked around, Quidditch try-outs were about to start and she needed to speak to Lizzy. She had promised to help her. But she was still no where to be seen. 'Hey Sam do you know where Lizzy is?'

Sam peaked up from the book she was reading, once again not exactly sure why her sister wanted her there. Quidditch was not her strong suit. 'Nope haven't seen her since breakfast, you know what happened then.'

'Yea, Ty and Jessie.' Jane frowned it wasn't like Lizzy not to be there when she promised to be there. 'Could you go see where she is, I have to start the try-outs. And Ty and Jessie haven't shown up either.' Jane was exasperated.

Sam shrugged, looking for Lizzy sounded better than sitting there doing nothing. 'Lizzy's probably busy studying. Ty and Jessie are still in detention, but they'll be here.'

'How do you know that they are in detention? Last I heard they were still refusing to help change the Great Hall back.'

'I heard them when they were heading there. And the Hall is back to normal, so someone seems to have broken their spell.' Sam was always in the loop something that her sisters hated and loved.

Jane whistled. 'I bet they are curious as hell as to who did it. Anyway the troops are getting restless, so you'll go find Lizzy?'

'I'll go, but I'm not coming back.' Sam packed away her books and picked up her bag.

Jane wasn't happy about it, she was hoping Sam would help her keep things ordered. 'Fine,but make sure Lizzy gets her but down here. I need the extra eyes.'

* * *

Sam was starting to get worried she had looked everywhere she thought Lizzy could be. But she hadn't been able to find her. It was time she got some help. So she headed to the common room. She sighed in relief when she saw Chris sitting by the fire doing homework and Lorry over by the window tending to her pet raven. 'Lorry, Chris can I talk to you?'

Chris peeked up from her Potions essay. 'Sure Sammie come on sit down.'

Lorry let her raven fly out of the window and joined her sisters. 'What's up Sam?'

'Do either of you know where Lizzy is?'

Chris shrugged. 'Probably in the library, you know she doesn't like to study here.'

Lorry nodded, that sounded about right to her.

Sam closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'That's what I thought, but I can't find her. And I've checked all of her favourite spots. I'm starting to get worried.'

'Ooohhh maybe she has a boyfriend and is of snogging him somewhere.' Chris said gleefully all sorts of ideas popping into her head. Lizzy having a boyfriend could be real fun, well for her.

Sam rolled her eyes, sometimes her sibling could be down right thick. 'Lizzy doesn't have a boyfriend.'

Chris frowned. 'And how would you know that?'

'Because I do.'

Lorry scratched the back of her neck. 'Even if she doesn't have a boyfriend she might still just be hiding somewhere.'

Sam shook her head. 'She promised Jane to help her with the Quidditch try-outs but didn't show. You know Lizzy never backs out of a promise willingly.'

Lorry got up. 'Right I'll go and search the grounds.'

Chris put away her parchments and quills. 'I'll go and check the hospital wing then search the classrooms.'

Sam felt her worry ease a little. They would find Lizzy. 'Ok I'm going back to the pitch and get Jane and the twins.' They all got up and headed their respective directions.

* * *

Jane knew she wasn't doing a good job at the moment, but Lizzy not showing up was bothering her more than she liked to admit. 'Come on guys we're not here to have a cup of tea! You have to show me your A play.'

Everyone around her groaned, Jane was notorious for drilling everyone to the edge of their abilities. That was what made Gryffindor such a tough opponent.

Jane saw Sam walk onto the pitch and felt dread shoot through her. She landed a few feet away from Sam. 'Have you found her?'

Sam shook her head. 'Lorry's checking the grounds and Chris went to the hospital wing.'

'I'll take a look from the air maybe I can spot her.' Jane put the tip of her wand to her throat. 'Try-outs are over for today. Thank you for coming.'

Sam looked around. 'Where are the twins?'

'McGonagall let me know that they wouldn't be here tonight, but from tomorrow onwards they are all mine.' Jane scratched her ear. 'Could have used them right about now.'

'You don't say. Ok I'll go check the greenhouses. I think I saw her head there a couple of days ago.' Sam remembered thinking it was odd. As far as she knew Lizzy wasn't all that fond of Herbology.

'Meet me at the entrance in half an hour?' Jane asked hopping back onto her broom?'

Sam nodded. 'Half an hour.'

* * *

Jane made one last sweep then headed to the entrance where she could see her siblings already gathered, and she felt her stomach drop, Lizzy wasn't with them.

Sam frowned at the book in her hand, it belonged to Lizzy. She knew because she had given it to her for her birthday. But why was it in Professor Seville's office? When Jane landed she looked at her hopefully. 'Did you find her?'

Jane shook her head. 'And I'm guessing neither has any of you.'

Lorry shook her head. 'I didn't find a trace, not a one.'

'I did get it out of Madame Pomfrey that she was in the hospital wing earlier, but she would let it slip why.' Chris mumbled, this was not good.

Sam stared at the book again. 'I kind of broke into Professor Seville's office at least a little and found this book it's Lizzy's.' She would have to find a way to make it up to the Professor later. She felt terible about what she did.

'Are you sure?' Jane asked trying to put the clues together. They made no sense.

'I gave it to her, so yes. Jane I think we should go to Professor Johnson.' Sam looked at the others all nodded. Their head of house needed to know.

Jane agreed, but she also knew that Professor Johnson wasn't in the castle. 'She's in Hogsmeade she won't be back until late. We can't wait that long.'

'Then what are we supposed to do?' Lorry asked following Jane who seemed to have something in mind.

* * *

Sam simply gaped at Jane. 'Have you lost your marbles completely!' Sam finally managed.

Jane glared at her. 'We don't have a choice! She's not answering and none of us know how to summon her, what would you have me do otherwise? Wait until someone comes along that happens to know how to get in touch with her?'

'That is not why I showed you how to do this!' Sam shouted back.

Lorry held up her hand. 'Uhm actually this is exactly why you showed us how to do this.'

'They're right Sammie, you showed us so that if we were ever in trouble we could get away or get help. I think this qualifies.' Chris shrugged at the death glare Sam was sending her way.

'So we are all agreed I have to do this?' Jane asked looking at the others. Lorry and Chris nodded.

'Fine, but I'm never showing you anything ever again!' Sam said crossing her arms.

'Why are you so mad, it's not your arse on the line.' Jane said snottily, sometimes Sam could irritate the hell out of her.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief. She was finally alone. Having just let the twins go back to Gryffindor house. She was looking forward to a glass of Firewhiskey and a long hot bath, but for that she would have to actually move, and she wasn't sure whether she was up to that just yet. So she simply summoned herself a glass. No sooner did she do that than there was a loud crack reverberating throughout her office.

Jane landed with a oof on something hard. 'Bloody hell the little rat could have told me this hurts like hell!' Jane turned around. 'Oh balderdash!' She had landed on top of Professor McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall had Firewhiskey all down the front of her robes and one of Jane Wealey-Granger in her lap. She closed her eyes and bit back her anger. 'Not again!' She seemed to always have to sort out one or more of the Weasley-Granger family.

This was definitely not where she wanted to land. _Oh Merlin I'm going to be shovelling Dragon dung for the rest of my life! _'I'm sorry?' Jane said hopefully.

McGonagall clenched her hands tightly. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing here, and how did you get here?' McGonagall thundered.

Jane swallowed hard. 'Professor I am so sorry about this, but I needed to speak with you. Lizzy is missing, we searched everywhere for her and we can't find her. And...'

McGonagall rolled her eyes. As she held up a hand to shush Jane. The Weasley-Granger's always had a reason. 'Stop right there, your sister is fine. She's with your parents.'

Jane's mouth fell open. 'Are you sure, because they aren't even in the country at the moment.'

'I saw them myself Jane.' McGonagall reiterated.

'Oh.' Jane felt her heart sink. She had just dunked herself into a world of trouble and it was all for nothing. Maybe next time she would listen to Sam. 'I'm in trouble aren't I?'

'That Ms. Weasley-Granger is an understatement.' McGonagall folded her arms and pursed her lips. Jane's reason for barging in on her were noble, but as usual her lack of restraint landed her in trouble. A world of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey, here is another chapter. I hope you like and please review!

* * *

**

Lizzy felt herself blush bright red, this was a little more information than she wanted her mum to know about. But there were some parts of the bonding they had obviously not done. Not many, actually just two. But one of them was really, really personal.

Diane slowly closed the book Hermione had given them to read. She swallowed hard. She could see Lizzy was bright red and she could feel herself blush too. She cleared her throat. 'This would have been really helpful.'

Hermione nodded understanding what she meant. 'Do you have any questions?'

'If we say no can we forget about this?' Lizzy asked knowing that that couldn't happen. If what she read was right they had to complete the bonding as soon as they could.

Ginny chuckled at the hope she heard in Lizzy's voice. 'As uncomfortable as this is for you just know that this isn't exactly a walk in the park for us either.'

Lizzy looked at Ginny sheepishly. 'I guess so.'

Hermione looked Diane in the eye, she could see that Diane had some questions, but was to shy to ask them. 'You can ask me anything Diane, I will answer as if I can. That goes for you to Lizzy.'

Diane frowned trying to order her thoughts. 'Did I somehow make Lizzy fall in love with me against her will?'

'Don't even think that love!' Lizzy took Diane's hand in hers. 'I fell for you because you are an amazing woman.'

'Lizzy's right, the wording used in the book was a bit double edged, but no Veela's can't fall in love with those under their spell. And they only fall when they realize the other party is falling too. They only fall once, never more and they bond for life.' Hermione smiled at the two younger women.

Diane's nerves eased a little bit. 'O...ok'

Lizzy bit her lip then took a deep breathe. 'Mum could you maybe explain the bonding in less hostile language, the important parts?'

Hermione had to laugh, that was Lizzy. 'I'll do my best, but for this I need another glass of Firewhiskey.'

* * *

Ginny returned from the kitchen having refilled her glass and Hermione's, Diane having declined another. She handed Hermione her glass and settled back into the cushions right next to Hermione.

'Thank you love.' Hermione lent in for a soft peck on Ginny's lips.

Lizzy shifted even closer to Diane, wanting to be as near to her as she could. 'Mum how do we finish the bonding?'

'Sweetie first I have to know what happened when you two bonded.' Hermione said blushing a bit herself. The bonding was usually a very personal thing.

Lizzy looked anywhere except at her mother's. She was relieved when Diane squeezed her hand. 'Well..well...'

'The day after Lizzy's birthday you let her go to Hogsmeade on her own. We hadn't seen each other since school let out and we were both so excited to see each other.' Diane closed her eyes to remember that day. 'I was waiting at The Three Broomsticks when Lizzy walked in and in that moment I felt something click.'

Lizzy nodded her head. 'When I walked in and saw Diane sit there waiting for me, I realized how much I loved her. It suddenly just felt perfect.'

'After that we simply couldn't take our hands of each other. I just had touch her be close to her. It felt like I couldn't get close enough.' Diane's whole face was burning.

Lizzy cleared her throat looking at Diane. 'We went for a walk and while we were walking we found a clearing. The sun was peaking though the clouds but it was still drizzling.'

Diane sighed happily. This was probably her favourite memory to date. 'There were rainbows everywhere, and it smelled like Christmas.'

'I think we stayed there for hours.' Lizzy grinned. 'Making plans, and kissing' The last part made her nearly purple she blushed so hard.

Ginny bit her lip, they really were very cute together.

'Did you make any vows or promises?'

Diane frowned, she couldn't remember if they did or not. It all became a little hazy. 'Liz, I...I can't exactly remember.'

Lizzy felt Diane stiffen and squeezed her hand. 'It's ok Diane. We did. You took my hands and placed them on your face and took my face with your hands. You told me that I held your heart.'

'A...and you said I had yours since the day we met.' Diane let go of Lizzy's hand and touched her bonding mark. 'We stayed in that clearing standing like that for an hour maybe more. We had to get back because it was getting dark and Lizzy had to get home. I didn't notice the mark until the next day.'

'We didn't realize that we had bonded, it just happened. The moment was just right.' Lizzy tried to explain that most of their actions that day had been completely reflex. The most natural thing in the world.

Hermione nodded smiling softly at the two. 'You don't have to explain I think I understand.' Hermione twirled her fingers showing her own nervousness just a little. 'Did you two do more than just kiss?'

Lizzy suddenly gagged on her own spit. 'Mum!'

Hermione was blushing at this point. She really didn't want to know, but it was important. 'I don't want detail Lizzy. Just a yes or no is more than enough.' _Even that is more than I really want to know._

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she looked horrified. Hermione should really warn her the next time she did something like this!

Diane managed to shake her head. 'N...n...no.' Even though she knew it was coming it shocked her how very much she didn't want to talk about it.

'Ok that's ok then. I thought as much, I believe that's the reason Lizzy doesn't have the mark yet.'

'Oh, really? I thought I wouldn't get one.' Lizzy seemed delighted at the prospect of her own mark. She wanted the world to know.

'Yes, you two have bonded mind and soul, but you haven't bonded bodily, not completely. You have to complete that, as soon as you can.'

'Hermione!' 'Mum!' Ginny and Lizzy shouted at the exact same time.

Hermione and blanched a bright red. What was she supposed to say? They had to finish the bonding. 'Don't you shout at me.' Hermione said between clenched teeth.

'Sorry mum.' Lizzy mumbled looking at her feet.

Ginny looked sheepishly at Hermione. 'I'm sorry love.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'You better be.'

Diane was really hoping to change the topic away from her and Lizzy's love life or at this point lack there of. Well not total lack, but that was no ones business. 'W...what a..about the last part. The blessing from an elder? My family made it clear they wanted nothing to do with me a long time ago.''

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, this was much safer. Hermione perked up. 'I have some ideas there. Unfortunately the text isn't very clear about it. But I have a hunch.'

Ginny grinned, she loved Hermione's brain. 'Something you want to share?'

'Not yet, I need to speak to Fleur first.'

Lizzy slapped her forehead, of course Fleur was Veela too. 'You think she can help?'

'I think Appoline, Fleur's mother will be able too. But I need some time.' Hermione stood up. 'It's getting really late and I think we all could use some rest and alone time.' Hermione bent down and kissed Lizzy on the forehead and repeated the action with Diane. 'Sleep tight you two.'

Ginny got up too and did the same as Hermione. 'Don't stay up to late you two.'

Lizzy and Diane watched them go and soon made their way up to Lizzy's room. Their emotions were all over the place, but they had a desperate need to be together. And they both hoped that never went away.

* * *

Ginny sat on the bed tapping her foot against the bottom. 'I still can't believe you said that.'

Hermione walked out in a slinky nightgown, one of those she knew drove Ginny crazy. 'Said what love?'

'Told those two to have sex.' Ginny almost choked on the last word, all kinds of mental pictures were running around in her head, none of which she wanted.

'I did no such thing!' Hermione scowled at Ginny. 'I told them to complete the bonding.'

Ginny snorted. 'Sweetie that's splitting hair. And you know it.'

Hermione's nose wrinkled. 'They really do need to complete the bonding, but Merlin I feel kind of dirty telling them that.'

Ginny leaned back and laughed. 'Oh good then it's not just me.'

'Oh no, not just you. Believe I don't want to think of that any more than you do.' Hermione walked closer to the bed.

'You look amazing.' Ginny sat back up and pulled Hermione closer, nuzzling her stomach. 'Are you wearing this for me?'

Hermione bit her lip as she felt Ginny's fingertips gently trace up her hips. This was much better than thinking about her daughter and her bond partner. 'Who else?'

Ginny chuckled against Hermione's stomach sending all sorts of interesting sensations through Hermione's body. 'So beautiful.'

Hermione straddled Ginny's lap and started to push Ginny backwards onto the bed when a tap on the window made her nearly jump out of her skin. 'Bloody hell that nearly gave me a heart attack!' Hermione very reluctantly got up of her wife and opened the window. When she saw the owl and the seal on the letter she frowned.

'Ministry?' Ginny asked slightly out of breathe. Feeling more than a little hot and bothered-

'No, Hogwarts.' Hermione walked back to the bed and sat down next to Ginny and opened the letter. It wasn't very long.

**Minister Weasley-Granger and Mrs. Weasley-Granger**

**Your presence is hereby requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eight o'clock tomorrow morning.**

**With regards**

**Minerva McGonagall Headmistress**

Ginny groaned, this was just not her day. 'Not again!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. Another chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

Ginny looked at the gargoyle protecting McGonagall's office. 'The Wesley-Granger's to see Professor McGonagall, please.' She smiled sweetly at the gargoyle waiting for a reaction.

The gargoyle nodded. 'One moment please.'

Hermione chuckled, she remembered the first time they had to come in to see McGonagall. Ginny had nearly jumped out of her skin when the gargoyle had spoken to her. Since then every time they made it to the office before McGonagall found them elsewhere Ginny was as polite as can be to the gargoyle. It was very amusing. 'I wonder who did what this time?'

Ginny groaned. 'I have no clue. But I swear one of these days I'm going to ring their necks.'

Hermione laughed. 'No you won't, because on some level you are ridiculously proud of them.'

Ginny huffed indignantly. 'Ok so maybe I won't ring their necks. But Hermione twice in two days? That's a record even for our kids.'

'I know, and I just can't wait to hear what it's about?' Hermione said dryly.

'Well then I won't keep you waiting any longer.' McGonagall said from behind them.

Ginny jumped slightly. 'You are just hell bent on sending me to an early grave, aren't you Professor?'

McGonagall chuckled lightly. 'No, not at all. But I dare say your children are trying to do that to me.'

Hermione and Ginny both groaned. 'We are terribly sorry about that.' Hermione said softly not really knowing what else to say.

'Well it really isn't your fault, well maybe this time it is a little.'

Ginny frowned, she couldn't possibly have heard right. 'Excuse me professor?'

McGonagall shook her head as she chuckled. 'They were mounting a rescue mission. See somehow no one told them that Lizzy was going home. They got worried and went a wee bit over board.'

'Oh Merlin we totally forgot to tell them.' Hermione said guiltily. 'We are so sorry.'

McGonagall waved her off. 'You two had a lot to deal with yesterday. I can see how you could forget. And this would not be problem except your children being who they are found a rather unorthodox way to go about it. Ingenious really, and also supposedly impossible.' She didn't mention that she had been spitting mad when it happened.

'What did they do?' Ginny asked resigned.

'Somehow they figured out how to apparate within the castle walls. Now Jane took all the blame, after I got her of my desk, that is.' McGonagall said tersely, still mourning her glass of Firewhiskey. 'Now Jane is brilliant, but she does not have the patients to figure that out.'

Hermione's mouth was hanging open. 'But that's impossible.' She didn't even want to know what Jane was doing on McGonagall's desk.

'That is what I thought too.' McGonagall agreed.

* * *

Sam glared at Jane again. 'Why won't you just let me tell her what she wants to know?'

Jane glared right back. 'You didn't do anything wrong. I did.'

Sam snorted. 'That doesn't seem to make a difference to McGonagall. She's giving us all detention, now how is that better than me telling her what she wants to know and only you and me getting detention?'

'She won't do it.' Jane said pigheaded as ever.

'That is where you are wrong Jane!' Hermione said sharply. They had stepped into the office just in time to hear the last bit. 'I will personally make sure all of you get so much detention that you won't have any time to get into trouble. And you know I can.'

Ginny smirked, Hermione seldom lost her temper, but when she did? Woo boy look out. 'So girls you better start answering questions.'

Lorry scratched her neck. 'Oh bugger!'

Chris groaned.

Sam sighed relieved.

Jane crossed her arms stubbornly. She wasn't going to give her sister up no matter what. 'I did it.'

'We know you did it Jane. We are more interested in who taught you.' Hermione said sharply. 'And one of you bloody well start talking.'

Jane's eyes got very big. Her mum nearly never cursed. When she did you knew now was the time to listen up. 'I...I...'

Sam shot up. 'It was me mum, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble.'

McGonagall nodded to herself. Her suspicions were right. 'Can you tell us how you did it?'

Sam nodded enthusiastically. 'Of course professor. But can Chris and Lorry go, they really didn't have anything to do with this?' Sam pleaded.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but after a moment nodded. 'Chris, Lorry please make your way to your next class.'

Lorry and Chris stood up gave their parents a quick hug and then almost ran out of McGonagall's office. 'Thank you professor.' Sam sighed relieved.

McGonagall nodded slightly. 'Now Samantha I want you to tell me.'

Sam sat back down looking down at her shoes. 'It was rather by accident. I spend a lot of time with the house elves.' Sam smiled at the confused looks she was getting from McGonagall and her mama. Her mum simply smiled back. 'They are very interesting. Well I was very curious about their magic and asked them t show me some. That only made me more curious so I started doing research. You know how their magic developed and from where. Also what the differences were to our own. After a while I started to understand and started to experiment. Once I got the hang of it it wasn't that hard to figure out how they apparate.'

Hermione smiled, very proud of Sam even if it maybe wasn't her best idea ever. 'Why did you teach your sisters?'

Sam blushed. 'I taught them in case of an emergency. I wanted them to have a way to get away in a hurry or be able to go for help if it was needed.'

'As noble as that may have been Samantha. There is a very good reason why apparating in school grounds isn't possible.' McGonagall cleared her throat. 'What you did is not against school rules, apperating is. You're detention will be spent in teaching me how you did it. And you are not to teach any other people what you learned. Understood?'

'Yes professor.' Sam said softly.

'Good. Now back to you Ms. Jane. You will have detention for the rest of the term. With me and your sisters.' McGonagall turned to Hermione. 'Is that to your satisfaction?' McGonagall grinned at Hermione who nearly burst out laughing.

'That will do just fine.' Hermione nodded.

'Well then you two can run of to class too.' McGonagall shooed them.

'Would it be ok if I had a word with them before they ran of?' Ginny asked already pretty sure that Hermione needed to talk to McGonagall bout this.

McGonagall nodded. 'Of course.'

Jane and Sam stood up and hugged their mum before leaving with Ginny. Hermione turned to Mcgonagall and shook her head. 'She has always been very good at researching things.'

'Well she learnt from you. So it isn't surprising.' McGonagall sat down behind her desk and motioned Hermione to a chair. 'I suppose you will have to tell someone about all this?'

Hermione cocked her head then shook her head. 'No, like you said there is a very good reason why it isn't possible to apparete inside the school grounds. If I report it it will only be a matter of time until it gets out. That can not happen. So we'll keep this in the family, so to speak. I am sorry to drag you into it too.'

'Oh don't worry, this isn't the first secret I have had to keep.' McGonagall smiled. 'How are Lizzy and Diane doing?'

'We didn't get to see them this morning and last night I think they were slightly in shock.' Hermione said touched at the concern McGonagall showed. 'But I think we're on the right path.'

'You will let me know if you need anything?' McGonagall asked gathering some notes, she unfortunately had a class to attend.

'If we need anything we will let you know.' Hermione smiled as she got up. 'Thank you, and again we are sorry for this mess.'

'I think I would be rather bored without your children being up to something. Now I have to get to class before my students get into to much trouble.' McGonagall said as she and Hermione walked out of her office. 'Until next time.' McGonagall laughed at Hermione's face as she walked of to her class.

* * *

Ginny looked at Jane and Sam, they were growing up so fast. She could still remember them both as babies, easy not getting into anything babies. She missed those days. 'You could have gone about things a lot better than you did.'

Sam looked at her mama sheepishly. 'We were so worried and didn't think things through.'

'Well I know that. You should have contacted us before going crazy.' Ginny tipped Jane's face up so she was looking her in the eyes as well. 'We are very disappointed in you, and at the same time just a little proud that you look out for each other like you do.'

'If you had told us where Lizzy was we wouldn't have had to get in trouble.' Jane muttered.

'That maybe true, but you should have thought of a better way to let people know that you couldn't find Lizzy. But we are sorry that you were worried. We had a very long day yesterday and we forgot to let you know.' Ginny smiled at them both.

'Why is Lizzy at home though. Is she sick?' Sam asked all concern.

'Not exactly no. But you will have to ask Lizzy why when she gets back. Ok?' Ginny said.

'Fine.' Jane crossed her arms, she was a little mad at her parents at the moment, but she knew that now was the time to hold her tongue.

Ginny sighed, she knew Jane very well and knew she wasn't happy. 'Look Jane I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's all I can tell you.' She pulled the two into a tight hug. 'Now go to class and please try and stay out of trouble! Mum and me need some time to recover from this.' She joked getting both her daughters to at least crack a smile. 'We both love, now scoot.'

'We love you too mama.' Sam said and then dragged Jane of.


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy everyone another day another chapter. Please review so I know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Diane looked through another cupboard, she was trying to find the plates. She was making Lizzy breakfast. When they had woken up they got the note Lizzy's mothers had left them. They were at Hogwarts again, Lizzy wasn't exaggerating when she told her that her parents were regulars at Hogwarts. So here she was cooking, well trying to serve her cooking. 'Now where wou...'

'Who the bloody hell are you, and I urge you to answer truthfully?' A male voice hissed while pushing a wand into Diane's throat.

Diane screamed, terrified. She had no idea who this man was or how he had managed to get inside without her noticing. 'I...I...I..'

Lizzy skidded into the kitchen wand drawn. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the wand at Diane's throat. Then she got mad when she saw who it was holding the wand there. 'Have you gone completely and utterly nutters Harry! Lower your bloody wand!'

Harry looked at Lizzy confused, she wasn't supposed to be home, no one was. And why was she so bloody mad at him for He had just found an intruder. 'Lizzy?'

Lizzy took a menacing step towards Harry. 'Lower your bloody wand or I will hurt you Harry!' Lizzy said her voice dangerously low. Harry finally lowered his wand and Lizzy rushed to Diane pulling her into a fierce hug. 'It's ok love, you're safe, you're fine.'

Diane could feel her heart beet in her throat. She was still to shocked to make a sound so she just let Lizzy hold her, tears running down her cheeks.

Harry bit his lip this was one very big bugger up on his part. 'Oh Merlin Liz I'm so sorry.' He still wasn't sure who the other girl was, but she was obviously very important to Lizzy.

'You just shut up!' Lizzy stroked Diane's hair soothingly. 'Look just give us a moment?'

Harry nodded and walked of to the living room. _You are dead Potter dead. If Lizzy doesn't kill you Ginny and Hermione will. What were you thinking?_

Lizzy kissed the top of Diane's head. 'Love are you ok?' Diane didn't move and Lizzy wanted to kick herself. 'Stupid question, of course you aren't ok, so you just take all the time you need.' She said softly relieved when she felt some of the tension in Diane's body loosen.

After what seemed like hours Diane peeked up at Lizzy. 'W...wh...who was that?'

'That is my Uncle Harry, who seems to have lost all of his marbles, or has just received one to many blows over the head.' Lizzy growled, still spitting mad at him.

'Lizzy I'm really not liking this meeting your family thing. It's not going how we planned it at all.' Diane leaned into Lizzy's shoulder. Just wanting to stay there and never leave.

Lizzy couldn't help it she started chuckling. It was a disaster. Her parents caught them making out at school. And now Harry does this? 'Merlin I hope it's not, because if this is what we had planned we would be as nuts as Uncle Harry.'

Diane chuckled a little too, if this wasn't her in this situation it would have been extremely funny. 'You're not allowed to laugh.'

'I'm sorry love.'

Diane kissed the hollow of Lizzy's throat. 'It's ok. Is he really crazy?'

'Well mama says that being an Auror has turned Harry into a paranoid nutter. But she only says that to tease him. So no he isn't, and he is usually not like this either. He must have been after someone very nasty.' Lizzy frowned thoughtfully. 'I think we surprised him. This is sort of his home too, and no one was supposed to be here. Can you give him another chance?'

Diane bit her lip. 'You know I will, but don't leave me alone with him...at least for a little while.' All this excitement and stress was taking it out of her and she couldn't help but yawn.

Lizzy took a real look at Diane she looked completely exhausted. 'Love what do you say we head back to bed and have breakfast in bed?'

'But every thing's burnt now.' Diane looked at the pan with the eggs and bacon in it. She was nearly in tears again, and it wasn't even that tragic!

'Hey shhh, it's ok. I'll just throw that out and make some more. So why don't you go back to bed and warm it for me and I'll be up in a few minutes?' Lizzy asked kissing Diane softly before she could answer. 'Please?'

Diane sighed. 'Ok, but don't take to long.' Diane squeezed Lizzy before heading to Lizzy's room.

When Harry heard the creak of the stairs he peaked into the kitchen. When he only saw Lizzy there he entered. 'Lizzy I...I...'

Lizzy turned her eyes burning with anger. 'This was supposed to be a safe place for her! And you? You had to go and bloody well scare her half to death! You stupid prick!' Lizzy hissed with as much venom as she could manage without screaming. She didn't want Diane to get even more upset. 'So tell me Harry what? What the devil were you thinking?'

Harry scratched his head. 'I...ugh...bugger Liz I don't know I just reacted.' Harry twirled his fingers nervously. 'I am so sorry for scaring your friend, I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you and to her.'

Lizzy snorted. 'You'll be lucky if she'll ever be comfortable enough to be in the same room with you without me there.' Lizzy scrambled the eggs with a little more vigour than was really needed. 'Damn it Harry!'

Harry was really starting to worry, Lizzy was like Hermione, she never stayed mad long. And she was never this expressive either. 'I...'

Lizzy took a deep breath, cursing Harry wouldn't help Diane. Even if it did make her feel marginally better. 'Harry just leave it alone for now.'

Harry nodded, knowing when to back down. 'Is it ok if I stay in the house?'

'Harry this is practically your home, I'm not going to throw you out. But please be careful around Diane, do not scare her again. If you do...So help me I will hurt you.' Lizzy turned back to the stove surprised to see breakfast was already done.

'I'll be the gentleman Molly raised me to be.' Harry smiled hopefully, hoping for a smile from Lizzy. When he got a little one he sighed internally. 'Liz will you at least tell me who she is?'

Lizzy beamed at Harry, love was so obviously written in her face. 'That is Diane Seville, my bond partner.' Lizzy grinned at Harry's shocked face as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray for her and Diane.

* * *

Lizzy just stood in the door taking in Diane. She was sleeping, gripping Lizzy's pillow to her nose. She looked so peaceful. Lizzy almost felt bad for waking her, but Diane had to eat, after that they could take a nap together, she would absolutely have no problem with that. She finally walked over to the bedside table and put the tray down. Lizzy slipped in behind Diane spooning her kissing and nuzzling her throat. 'Love. Love wake up, I brought you breakfast. Your favourite.'

Diane stirred sniffing the air a little. 'Smells good.'

Lizzy smiled with her lips against Diane's throat. 'You are easy to please love. Want to eat a little and see if my cooking is any good?'

Diane chuckled as she wiggled out of Lizzy's grasp and sitting with her back against the backboard. 'Only for you. Now feed me!'

Lizzy snapped a smart salute. 'Aye ma'am! Right away ma'am.'

'Don't be a smart arse.' Diane laughed, Lizzy could always make her laugh.

'Me? Never.' Lizzy winked at Diane as she got the tray for them to share. 'You are ok?'

Diane nodded. 'He scared me, but I'll be ok. Now lets eat.'

Lizzy nodded happy with that answer. 'Lets because I'm hungry.'

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen listlessly moving his eggs from one side of his plate to the other side. This was not what he had planned. Not at all. He had planned to come here and spend some time clearing his head before heading to the Burrow. Now he had Lizzy mad at him and found out she was bonded. He had obviously missed a lot! His head snapped up when the back door opened. 'I thought you were supposed to be in in Germany?' Harry smirked.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. 'Oh Merlin! Harry?'

'In the flesh.' Harry grinned and got up.

Ginny propelled herself into Harry's arms. 'Merlin it's good to see you.'

Harry hugged her tight before letting go. 'Where is Hermione?'

'She had to go to work, she'll be home later she's going to be beside herself.' Ginny smacked him on the arm. 'I thought we had a deal! No more running around without keeping us informed.'

Harry grinned apologetically. 'Ah come on Gin you know how it gets.'

Ginny arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips. 'Damn it Harry you have to stop doing this. Because no we don't know how it is, and every time you go of we worry. We worry and we wait for that letter to let us know that this time you didn't make it. Harry it's getting so damn hard.'

Harry looked down at his shoes. 'Boy I'm not having a good day with the Weasley-Granger women. First Lizzy and now you?'

Ginny perked back up, she would leave the rest of the sermon for later when Hermione was home. 'Oh they're up?' Ginny looked around bit it was obvious the other two women weren't anywhere in the kitchen.

Harry once again looked at his shoes. 'I sort of messed up.'

Ginny's eyes narrowed. She knew that tone of voice, she had heard that tone of voice countless times from one of her kids when they had done something they really shouldn't have. 'What have you gone and done now Potter?'

Harry mumbled something that Ginny had no chance of hearing.

Ginny crossed her arms. Merlin didn't she just come back from dealing with her kids, now Harry was acting like one too? 'Harry use your words, I don't speak mumble.' Ginny had on her best mother face. The one that said she wasn't going to settle for anything except the truth.

'I kind of threatened Lizzy's girl by pointing a wand at her throat.' Harry closed his eyes waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

'You did what?' Ginny yelled turning beet red as her temper made a roaring appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy and please remember to review.

* * *

**

Harry watched Ginny closely as he slowly inched to the door. He knew that tone of voice, and he didn't have a lot of time to get away. Over the years Ginny had learned to keep her temper in check, but the one thing that guaranteed she would loose it was messing with her family. And he had, even if he hadn't meant too. 'I apologized Ginny.'

'Oh that makes it all better.' Ginny hissed out between clenched teeth. Her fingers twitched, itching to get to her wand.

'Lizzy already screamed at me. I mean it's not like I knew who it was.' Harry inched ever closer to the door. 'I did it to protect you.'

Ginny snorted, that was it. The bloody moron, he knew that no one could just waltz in the house. They had every ward imaginable, some he did himself. 'You did it for us?'

Harry immediately recognized that that was not the best thing to say to her right then. _I did it for you? I must have a death wish?There's no other explanation. _'Now Ginny just think about...'

Ginny's eyes turned to slits, as she finally pulled out her wand. 'Why you bloody prick!'

Harry forgot about trying to inch away, he just turned around and ran for it. He felt the hair on his neck prickle as a hex barely missed him. 'Ginny please!' He peeked over his shoulder, Ginny was not far behind him. If he wanted to survive he had to keep running. Until she cooled down, and that could take a while. Damn her for being as fit as she was.

* * *

Hermione put down her quill and picked up the family photo. She had to smile, taking that photo had taken all her patients. Getting all her girls to stand still at the same time, now that was a feat. She should put that on her resume. Hermione jumped slightly when someone knocked at the door. 'Come on in!'

Fleur Delacour Weasley popped her head in. 'You wanted to speak to me?'

Hermione smiled, she had just sent the memo. Fleur liked to get to the point as fast as she could, something Hermione admired greatly. 'Yes, come on in Fleur. This might take a while.'

Fleur cocked her head, but walked in closing the door behind her taking a seat opposite Hermione. 'How can I help you Hermione?'

Hermione bit her lip. How did you start a conversation like this? After a minute she shrugged, diving in head first wasn't usually her style, but she couldn't find a subtle way to get into this. 'In a Veela bonding the couple need the blessing from an elder?'

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise. This was really not what she had expected. 'Why would you want to know that?' Fleur tried not to sound offended, but the bonding was a fiercely private matter and was protected just as fiercely by the Veela.

Hermione wasn't surprised by the reaction, she also knew if she had asked any other Veela, she wouldn't have gotten away with just a polite question of why she wanted to know. Thank Merlin Fleur was family and a friend. 'Because of Lizzy.'

Now Fleur frowned, that really did not answer the question. 'Lizzy wants to know this? She asked confused.'

Hermione leaned back in her chair. 'It's more she needs to know.'

'Hermione you are not making sense.'

'Lizzy is half bonded to a Veela...'

'What?' Fleur interrupted Hermione before she could go on.

'One of Lizzy's professors is a half Veela and they started the bonding and they can't complete it without a blessing from an elder.' Hermione took a deep breath.

'What? They do not have the blessing? That is irresponsible, and very dangerous. Who is this Veela? I want to give her a piece of my mind!' Fleur looked rather scary when she was mad, and she was well on her way there.

Hermione couldn't help being very amused by the outrage. 'Fleur?'

'Yes?'

'The Veela you want to go yell at didn't know any better. Her parents died when she was very young, the rest of the family rejected her after that she became a ward of the Ministry. I don't think she was ever placed with a Veela family. The only information on the bonding she had is the same that all wizards have.' Hermione hoped that made Fleur understand.

'What? Her family rejected her?' Fleur looked at Hermione as if she was crazy. No Veela would ever reject one of their own. It was unheard of. It was also forbidden.

'Yes, they did.'

'What's her families name?' Fleur asked, getting angry again.

Hermione didn't know why that would make a difference, but it seemed if she wanted information she had to also give it. 'Seville.' Hermione's eyes went wide, she had never seen Fleur so mad that her Veela side showed until now.

Fleur's jaw clenched, she should have known. 'I need to use your Floo.'

Hermione simply nodded, she didn't think Fleur actually expected her to answer.

* * *

Hermione simply sat there looking on as Fleur and her mother talked in very rapid French. She could understand maybe every tenth word, but that wasn't helping her any. The one thing that was blatantly obvious was that both women were livid.

'Where is the Seville girl now?' Appoline turned to Hermione unexpectedly. All the anger there just a second ago was gone.

Hermione had to clear her throat to get her bearings, she hadn't expected to be spoken to just yet. 'Diane is at Phoenix House with Ginny and Lizzy.'

Appoline nodded satisfied with the answer. 'Good, Veela's are vulnerable when they are bonding or freshly bonded. Could you take me to her? I need to talk to her, and Lizzy.'

Hermione nodded. 'Of course if you think it's necessary.'

'Good then we'll go now.' Appoline turned to the Floo.

'Maman! You can't just order the Minister of Magic around like a child!' Fleur admonished her mother. Appoline was a force onto herself, always had been.

Hermione chuckled. 'Fleur, it's ok. If your mother thinks it's important to talk to them now then we'll go now. Lizzy is my little girl, and I don't want anything to happen to her.'

Fleur nodded, if Hermione didn't mind neither would she. 'Could I come too? I maybe able to help. I am younger than maman. I can relate better.'

'Fleur you are family, you don't even have to ask.' Hermione moved to the Floo to and smiled. 'Shall we go?' The other two nodded.

* * *

Lizzy was sitting up in bed reading a book for one of her classes. 'Diane was asleep with her head in her lap. Lizzy didn't know that she could feel this happy doing something so simple as this. But she had truly never been happier.

Diane shot up in bed, completely awake. Her synapses were on high alert. 'There are other Veela in the house.'

Lizzy was so startled that the book she was reading landed on the floor. 'Merlin Diane you scared the living crap out of me.'

Diane blushed a little, turning to Lizzy. 'I'm sorry love, it's just I can feel it. There are two Veela's in the house.'

'Are you sure?' Lizzy asked looking at her door. She hadn't heard a sound. Well not since her mama and Harry.

Diane nodded her body going a little stiff with worry. 'I can always tell when another Veela is close.'

Lizzy nodded taking Diane's hand in hers. 'Then mum must have spoken to Fleur and her mother. Do you want to go see why they're here?'

Diane shook her head. 'Do you mind if we stay here for just a moment longer?' Diane just wanted to get herself under control before facing the other two.

Lizzy smiled pulling Diane closer. 'Not at all.' She lent the rest of the way and gently kissed Diane, who immediately deepened the kiss.

* * *

Hermione led Fleur and Appoline to the living room when they arrived. 'Welcome to Phoenix House Appoline.

Appoline looked around. 'Thank you. It is exactly like Fleur described. It's beautiful.'

Hermione nodded her head proudly, they had poured a lot of time and love into their home. 'Thank you. Can I get get you something? Tea, coffee?'

'Coffee if you do not mind?'

'You drink coffee?' Hermione was truly surprised now, Appoline was hard to figure out.

Appoline nodded enthusiastically. 'I love it, something my family can't seem to understand.'

Hermione laughed. 'You and me both. How about you Fleur?'

'Tea please Hermione.'

'Should I get Lizzy and Diane?' Hermione asked.

'No, there's no need for that, she already know we're here, but thank you.' Appoline said as if that explained everything.

Fleur rolled her eyes at her mother. 'Diane, like all Veela is able to feel when other Veela are close. She knows we're here.'

'Oh, yes then they will probably be down in a bit.' Hermione nodded and left to make the coffee and tea.

'Whoever the girl is she is powerful.' Appoline observed. 'She is able to hide her mate, and very effectively at that. I was only able to sense her for a moment when we arrived, now she's gone.'

Fleur looked at her mother surprised. She had totally forgotten that he should have been able to feel Lizzy as well. 'It took me a long time to be able to hide Bill this way.'

'Yes, very powerful indeed.' Appoline sat back and tried to probe for Lizzy, but was only met by even more effective blocks. 'Impressive truly impressive. And Hermione is sure that she had no contact with other Veela?'

Fleur shrugged. 'I do not know, and I don't think Hermione knows either. I would say no since she didn't know about the blessing. That is one of the first things we learn. To receive the blessing before we bond.'

Appoline tapped her thigh, she was curious about Diane, very curious.

* * *

Diane pulled away from Lizzy. Even though kissing the living daylights out of Lizzy all day seemed like a wonderful plan to her, she knew they had guests waiting for them. 'I think we can go down now.'

Lizzy nodded looking more than a little dazed. Dazed but very happy. 'You sure, because I don't mind staying here a little longer, really?'

Diane threw back her head and laughed. 'I'm sure love.'

Lizzy pouted. 'Really?'

Diane kissed the pouty lips. 'Really. Now let's make ourselves a little more presentable.'

Lizzy sighed dramatically but got out of bed holding her hand out to Diane. 'If we must.'

Diane took the hand and yelped when Lizzy pulled her into her arms with one pull. 'Merlin Lizzy.' She laughed holding on tight to Lizzy.

Lizzy grinned and kissed the tip of Diane's nose. 'Come on then, we can't let them wait to long.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you enjoy. And please review.

* * *

**

Harry was breathing hard, his lungs were burning and his legs were inches from giving in and still he ran since Ginny didn't seem to be affected at all. His whole body sighed in relief when he finally saw the Burrow right in front of him. With one last push he nearly fell into the kitchen and Molly Weasley's feet.

Ginny was only a second behind and pounced on him as he went down. She was breathing so hard she couldn't get the hex out. But her wand was pointed at him without a twitch present.

Molly nearly had a heart-attack when the two fell into her kitchen. But she was getting over that. Whatever was going on she had to put a stop to it, before they went any further. 'Ginevra Weasley-Granger what do you think you are doing? Pulling a wand on someone and in my home?'

Ginny snarled she was still good and mad. 'The little prick deserves it.'

'I don't care if he is the devil himself you will not pull a wand on him while you are in my home.' Molly crossed her arms and pursed her lips. 'Do I make myself clear?'

Ginny looked up at her mum and immediately lowered the wand. The one person that truly scared her was not looking very happy at the moment. 'But mum...'

'Not a word Ginny. Now get of poor Harry.'

Despite himself Harry couldn't help but snicker breathlessly. As everything that day, it was not his best idea.

'And you Harry Potter better get up of my spotless kitchen floor. And don't you snicker. I know Ginny and I know that you must have done something terrible for her react like this. Now you are going to tell me what or I will let Ginny chase you around some more!' Molly's eyes were narrowed.

Harry got up fast looking around hoping to find another out, he really didn't need another Weasley mad at him, two were plenty.

'Now Harry.' Molly narrowing her eyes even more.

Harry hung his head taking deep breathes to get a little more oxygen into his lungs. 'It was an honest mistake.'

'An honest mistake! Harry are you listening to yourself? Where in Merlin's name is what you did an honest mistake?' Ginny yelled at him already having her breath back.

'Will you both calm down and tell me what happened, from start to finish!' Molly demanded more forcefully.

* * *

Lizzy and Diane walked into the kitchen finding Hermione loading a tray with tea and coffee. 'Hey mum you need a hand?'

Hermione turned and smiled at Lizzy and Diane. 'No sweetie I have everything under control. I made you both tea, that ok?'

'Thanks mum that's fine with me.'

Diane nodded. 'Thank you.'

Hermione frowned. 'Lizzy do you know where your mama is? She was supposed to be here already.'

Lizzy's ears turned pink and she started to giggle. Making both Hermione and Diane stared at her, giggling was not something Lizzy did.

'Lizzy?' Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Lizzy bit her lip, so she would stop giggling. 'The last I saw of mama she was running after uncle Harry trying to hex him. That was quite a while ago though.'

'What?' Hermione's eyes were big. 'Why in Merlin's name would she do that?'

Understanding shot through Diane when she saw Lizzy's face darken. 'It's because of me, isn't it?'

'Love Harry is just getting what he deserves.' Lizzy said coldly.

Hermione looked between the two very confused. 'What is going on?'

Lizzy's jaw clenched. 'Harry said hello by holding his wand at Diane's throat and threatening her.' She growled out.

'He did what?' Hermione asked loudly.

'Do I really have to repeat myself?' Lizzy was agitated, she did not want to talk about this.

'Love calm down.' Diane said pulling Lizzy into a hug.

Lizzy relaxed into Diane's body. 'I'm just so mad at him right now.'

'Well it seems so is your mama, and don't worry I have plenty to say to Mr. Potter as well.' Hermione could not believe he had done something like that, it was time Harry take the desk job she had kept open for him. And this time she wouldn't take no for an answer.

That made Lizzy smile, oh yes her mama was dealing with Harry her way and later Hermione would deal with him her way. 'Thank you mum.'

'Hey that's what me and your mama are here for. To look out for you.' Hermione was mad, but she had years of experience in hiding it. But later on Harry was going to get a piece of her mind he wouldn't soon forget.

'I'm sorry.' Diane mumbled feeling the tension was her fault.

'Diane this isn't your fault.' Hermione said looking Diane straight in the eye. When she saw Diane understood she turned back to the tray. 'What do you say we go and talk to Fleur and Appoline?'

* * *

Appoline looked up when she heard footsteps heading their way. Then her mouth simply dropped open. There was simply no doubt in her mind that Diane was a Seville. 'You look exactly like your mother.' She said very softly.

Diane stopped dead in her tracks. 'H...h...how d...d...do you know that?'

Appoline looked a little embarrassed, she hadn't meant to say that, but she had. So she had to explain. 'I went to school with her. She was a wonderful woman, very unlike the rest of her family. I am sad to say that I lost contact with her after school.' Appoline stood up and offered her hand to Diane. 'Hello I'm Appoline Delacour.'

Diane hesitated a moment but took the offered hand. 'Nice to meet you Mrs. Delacour I'm Diane Seville.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Appoline smiled at Diane then turned to Lizzy. 'Well look at you. Little Lizzy all grown up. I think the last time I saw you you were about nine?'

Lizzy blushed, she remembered that day very well. She had the biggest crush on Appoline, followed her around like a little puppy. 'Hi Mrs Delacour.'

Appoline laughed her eyes twinkling. 'We are family Lizzy you can call me Appoline that goes for you too Diane.'

Lizzy blushed even harder. 'Thank you Appoline.'

Fleur decided to rescue Lizzy, she looked about ready to faint. 'Lizzy come over here and give me a hug.' Fleur motioned her over.

'Hi Aunt Fleur, it's been a while.' Lizzy gave Fleur the asked for hug then motioned Diane over. 'Diane this is my Aunt Fleur.'

Diane took Fleur's hand, Diane felt a little tingle she hadn't felt with Appoline. It was warm and friendly, and she took an immediate liking to Fleur. 'Hello.'

Fleur smiled and winked. 'Hi Diane.'

'Well now that we all know each other does anyone want their drink?' Hermione asked breaking the slight tension in the room. Diane was very obviously very nervous.

Lizzy sighed gratefully. 'Thanks mum that would be great.' She pulled Diane to the couch and plopped down making sure that they were touching.

* * *

Hermione looked around the room. They were all sipping their drinks and they were all avoiding talking to each other. Some one had to break the silence. 'Did you sleep well Diane?'

Diane's head shot up, but she calmed down with a squeeze from Lizzy. 'I haven't slept that well in long time. Did the twins do something else? We were surprised that you had to go back to Hogwarts.'

'Again Hermione?' Fleur chuckled, there was a pot going on how many times in the school year Ginny and Hermione would be called in. The winner got a weekend at the resort of their choosing.

Lizzy grinned gleefully. 'Twice already.'

Hermione glared at Lizzy. 'Oh thank you for that oh daughter of mine.'

'What it wasn't my fault.'

Hermione snorted. 'This time. And if any of us had actually thought about letting your sisters know you were at home we wouldn't have had to go. Jane mounted a rescue mission. It didn't end well.'

'Hey I am a model child.' Lizzy said with a completely straight face. That was it everyone started laughing. Even Lizzy, having achieved what she was aiming for.

'Model child indeed.' Hermione finally managed.

'Well your model child has excellent taste in partners.' Fleur winked at Diane.

Hermione watched in fascination as both Lizzy and Diane turned nearly purple. 'Now that's a colour you don't see every day. But I agree she does have good taste.'

'Mum!'

Appoline decided that this was as good a time as any to bring up the bonding. Everyone seemed more relaxed. 'Diane is it ok if I asked you some questions?'

Diane nodded, not trusting her voice.

'Thank you.' Appoline smiled trying to put the woman at ease. It was strange for her to see a Veela so unsure of herself. That was not how Veela's in general acted. 'Where you ever adopted?'

Diane frowned, she couldn't see how this had anything to do with the bonding. 'No, usually as soon as the family I was placed with found out I was half Veela they would send me back. Sometimes they kept me a little while.' Diane was very grateful that Lizzy was holding her hand. She didn't like talking about her childhood. There wasn't much of one there anyway.

Appoline nodded with a look of sorrow on her face. No child should ever be left to fend for themselves especially if said child had as many relatives like Diane had. It was unforgivable. 'That will make this easier. In order to give you the blessing you need to finish the bonding you have to be adopted into a Veela family.'

Diane's eyes went round as plates. 'Excuse me, did you say I have to be adopted?'

* * *

Molly sat opposite Harry and Ginny trying to make sense of the semi screaming. Sometimes she wished her children didn't have quite the lungs they had. 'Ok, so let me get this straight. Harry held a wand to Lizzy's girl? And threatened her? Did I really understand that right.?' She was sure she had misunderstood Ginny because of al the screaming.

Ginny glared at Harry. 'Oh no mum you understood me right.'

'I already told you I did it to keep you safe.' Harry just didn't want to let up on that point.

Molly pursed her lips. 'No Harry I don't believe you, and I don't believe you believe that. You know full well that all our homes are well protected. So the question really is why did you do it?'

Harry's shoulders sagged a little. What was he supposed to say? That he momentaraly forgot where he was and that if Lizzy hadn't come down when she had that he most likely would have hurt her? He couldn't do that. 'I...I don't know.'

Ginny jumped up ready to scream again when her mum took her hand and shook her head. 'Ginny, I need you to calm down and go home. Go make sure that Lizzy and Diane are ok. Go take care of your family.'

'But mum!'

'Ginny do this for me.' Molly asked softly. She needed to talk to Harry alone, without her hot tempered daughter present. Harry looked so lost to her, she wondered if he had finally had enough of this nomadic lonesome existence he had sentenced himself too.

Ginny nodded stiffly when she saw her mum's face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hey. So here's another chapter I hope you enjoy. If you like please review.

* * *

**

Jane sighed and looked up at the gargoyle guarding McGonagall's office. 'Jane Weasley-Granger, I have an appointment.' She wished she knew about the talking gargoyle earlier. Then she wouldn't have all these appointments with McGonagall.

'Ah yes, you do. What no yelling this time?'

'Yelling?'

Yes well the last time you were here you were arguing with your sister. You should have listened to her, she is much calmer in stressful situation than you are.' The gargoyle said placidly.

'What you heard that?'

'I hear many things.'

'Argh! If you knew what we were planning why didn't you stop us? Why didn't you tell us how to get in contact with McGonagall?' Jane asked y feeling her temper get going a little.

'You didn't ask.'

Jane bit her lip. 'We didn't know that we could ask you!'

'That is not my fault.' If the gargoyle could have shrugged it would have.

'What sort of logic is that?' Jane asked her voice getting louder.

'Mine.'

Jane huffed out. 'That just doesn't make any sense!'

'I'm a gargoyle I don't do sense, not the kind you would or even could understand.'

Jane's eyes narrowed, she was pretty sure that was an insult. 'Are you saying I'm stupid?'

'No I'm saying you are to immature to understand my logic.'

Jane pulled out her wand ready to blast the gargoyle to high heaven. And she was going to enjoy doing it too.

'I strongly suggest you put away that wand Ms. Weasley-Granger.' McGonagall eyed Jane and her guardian gargoyle. 'You're in enough trouble as it is.'

Jane dropped her wand and nearly jumped onto the gargoyle. How did she not hear McGonagall? 'Yes professor.' She managed after taking a deep breath.

'And as for you, I've told you before not to taunt the students!' McGonagall admonished the gargoyle that actually managed to look sheepish.

'Sorry.'

McGonagall eyed it a little longer. 'Quidditch Cup.' The gargoyle jumped out of the way letting them in. 'Come along, time waits for no man Ms. Weasley-Granger.' McGonagall didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that Jane was following.

* * *

McGonagall looked on amused as she watched as Jane took in the stack of books in front of her. 'Well what do you think?'

'Uhm think about what professor?' Jane asked still eyeing the books suspiciously.

McGonagall pursed her lips hard, she really wanted to laugh, that would just not do. 'About your detention.'

'My detention?' Jane looked up at McGonagall confused. She didn't even know what it was and McGonagall wanted to know what she thought?

'Yes, the books in front of you are some books I think you are in dire need of reading. I will of course set papers and tests on every single one of them. So if I were you I would start reading. I think the third one on the pile will do just fine to start with.'

Jane's mouth was nearly on the floor. The stack was ten books high and every single one was probably three hundred pages long.

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle a little. So she got up and got the third book on the stack out and handed it to Jane. 'There you go. Now I have papers to grade so you can either make yourself comfortable where you are or on the couch in the corner.' McGonagall waited for a reply, which for some reason wasn't forth coming. 'Now Jane.'

Jane nodded and walked over to the couch then looked at the book. _222 Simple steps for witches and wizards to keep calm in any and all situations! _Jane stared closed her eyes then stared again. 'You've got to be kidding me.' She finally mumbled.

McGonagall grinned to herself, this time she would make the lesson stick. 'Did you say something?'

Jane's head snapped up and she shook it vigorously. 'No professor!'

'Good, then start reading Ms. Weasley-Granger.' McGonagall grinned and went back to her papers.

Jane nodded and opened opened the book and started reading. She felt completely miserable.

* * *

Lorry peaked into Sam's room when she was sure only Sam was in there she walked in hurriedly and locked the door with a spell.

Sam looked up when she heard Lorry come in giving her a questioning look. 'What's up Lor?'

Lorry looked at her and grinned guiltily. 'I need your help Sammie.'

Sam looked at the oddly moving bundle Lorry held in her hands and shook her head. 'No way Lorry. Just no!'

Lorry frowned. 'You don't even know what I want to ask you.'

'You rescued something and want me to help you hide it.' Sam said dryly, it was always the same thing with Lorry, but Lorry usually asked Jane or Lizzy to help. Not her.

Lorry grinned crookedly and lifted one side of the sides of the blanket. 'Come on can you say now to these little faces?'

Sam got up to take a closer look and felt her heart melt a little. In the blanket were two tiny little kittens. They looked as if they weren't doing to well. 'That's not fair Lor! You know I love cats.'

'Look these are Kneazle kittens. I found them on one of the spires of the tower. Their mother is dead and so is the rest of the litter. Sam I need to go raid the kitchen to feed them or they will die.' Lorry looked at Sam pleadingly.

'That's not fair Lorry. Throwing dying kittens at me?' Sam tried to stay stern and not to give in, but then one of the kittens had to go and look at her with those sad little kitten eyes and her heart completely melted. 'Fine, but I'm only doing this until you get back!'

Lorry sighed relieved and carefully placed the bundle on the bed. 'Can you try and keep them warm?'

Sam waved Lorry away. 'Go before I change my mind!' Sam watched as Lorry ran of. She bent down and peeked into the blanket again. The kittens were rolled up against each other obviously freezing 'How in Merlins name did Lorry even get up to you guys?' Making a quick decision she lay down on the bed picked up the kittens and put them on her chest and covered them hallway with the blanket. 'You two are adorable, I think you are the first strays Lorry brought home I actually like.' She gently stroked their tiny heads and sighed happily.

* * *

Lorry softly entered Sam's room again with some warm milk and a clean cloth. 'I'm back.'

Sam looked up from the bed. 'Well it's about time. We were starting to wonder where you went.'

Lorry laughed at Sam and the kittens all three looked rather comfortable. 'Hey the kitchen isn't exactly next door. Are they shivering less?'

Sam nodded. I think one fell asleep the other one's rooting around, and I do not have what it's looking for.' Sam said blushing slightly.

'Oh, right' Lorry walked over and picked up the kitten that was awake. She dipped the tip of the cloth in the milk then held it to the kittens mouth. The kitten started drinking eagerly. 'That's right, nice and yummy milk.'

The more time had gone by the more time Sam had to think about how Lorry could possibly have gotten up on to the spires. She was drawing a blank and she didn't like not knowing. 'Lorry how did you get up to the spires?'

Lorry's looked very intently at her shoes as the kitten drank the milk she was offering it.

'Lorry if you don't tell me I'm going to tell on you!' Sam said in exactly the tone Hermione used to get them to talk.

'Fine, but I think I should probably better show you. Let me just finish with this little one.' Lorry said as the kitten stopped drinking. She turned it on its back and gently massaged it's belly. Just like its mother would do.

'Fine.' Sam lay back and waited.

When Lorry was done she put the kitten back on Sam's chest. 'You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to show you.'

'I can't do that. It's bound to come back and bite me in the arse.' Sam shook her head careful so she didn't dislodge the kittens.

'If you don't I won't show you.' Lorry crossed her arms.

Sam's mouth twitched in annoyance, her curious nature was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. 'Fine I promise I won't tell anyone.'

Lorry grinned and nodded. 'Now just don't freak out.'

Sam nodded not sure what Lorry could possibly show her that would freak her out. But then maybe there were some things after all. Sam's mouth dropped open when Lorry suddenly transformed into a beautiful owl. 'Oh my. Lorry?'

Lorry hooted then turned back. 'So what do you think?'

'That's Illegal!'

Lorry groaned. 'I know, I plan on getting my license as soon as I'm of age Sam.'

'Mum will have a litter of kittens when she finds out, actually both mum and mama!'

Lorry shook her head. 'Is that really the only thing you can think of?'

'Yes!'

Lorry sat down and waited, Sam was ranting. She should have known that Sam would freak out.

* * *

McGonagall walked over to the couch and looked down at Jane. 'You're next class will start soon. Mark your place and I expect you back here after classes.'

Jane noted the page she was in and all but ran out of McGonagall office. _This is going to be hell! _The book she was reading was impossible to understand, how anyone could stay calm reading it was a mystery to her. But she could wonder about that later, now she had Potions. She hated Potions, but compared to that book? It was heaven.

McGonagall laughed, feeling rather proud of herself. 'Next time you might think before you leap.' She picked up the book and nearly dissolved in laughter. The book was a nightmare, but if Jane could keep calm while reading this she truly would be able to stay calm in any situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello, I hope you enjoy and please be kind and review!**

* * *

Ginny apparated back to Phoenix House stomping into the kitchen loudly. She was fuming. She hadn't even gotten in one good hex on Harry. 'Little slug!' She walked over to where she knew Hermione had a bottle of their best Firewhiskey and took out a glass and poured her a finger. 'I should have petrified the little weasel before he ever got out of the house.' Ginny sniffed the whiskey as she walked towards the living. She needed to get her mind of of Harry.

Hermione looked up when she heard familiar stomping from the kitchen a moment later a wild looking Ginny walked into the living room. Hermione sighed internally. Thank Merlin, it had gotten very uncomfortable in the room again. 'Hey love.'

Ginny jumped nearly spilling her glass. She looked around the room. 'Oh hello.'

Flreur took a deep breath. Thank Merlin for Ginny.

'Come sit with me love, you haven't missed to much.' Hermione assured Ginny. She knew Ginny would be disappointed if she wasn't here for this.

Ginny looked at everyone holding their drinks and then at her own. Well they didn't have to chase after Harry now did they. Ginny sat down next to Hermione taking her hand. And taking a healthy mouth full of her whiskey. 'Diane I am so sorry for this morning.'

Diane smiled a little, Ginny had chased around someone that was like family. Because she was mad that he had hurt her. 'It's ok.

'No it's not, but I'll sort him out later don't you worry.' Ginny sat back and took in the whole room. 'What did I miss?' And the room became quite again.

Diane looked up and decided someone had to break it or they would all be sitting here for a very long time. 'It seems I have to be adopted.'

'What?' Ginny blurted.

'That was the general reaction.' Hermione chuckled.

'But why? I mean I thought she needed a blessing from an elder?' Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand to acknowledge her.

Appoline smiled at Ginny, she should maybe have explained things better. 'The blessing Diane needs can only be given to her by her chosen elder. That elder also needs to be a family member or it won't work.'

Hermione lent forward in her seat. 'But correct me if I'm wrong. Diane still has blood family, would one of them then be the elder that needed to do the blessing?'

Appoline pursed her lips. 'Normally yes, but they rejected her excluded her threw her out of the family. Since they gave up all rights and responsibilities Diane does not have a family.' Appoline looked at Diane and smiled. 'There are plenty of Veela families that would be thrilled to have you.'

Ginny cocked her head, that seemed like an odd statement since Diane had never been adopted. 'If that's true then why wasn't she adopted?'

Appoline stood up and paced the length of the room 'That I do not know, but I will find out.' She said darkly. She had her suspicions, but she wasn't going to bring them up here.

Lizzy cleared her throat, they were getting of point. 'How do we find a family to adopt Diane?'

At that Fleur smiled, she knew what that little jolt meant when she touched Diane. 'You already have.'

Diane stared at Fleur, then it hit her. 'The tingle when we shook hands.'

'The tingle when we shook hands. You chose me to be your elder.' Fleur turned to her mother for confirmation.

Appoline frowned a second, but nodded. 'That is how it works. I guess there really is only one thing left to say.' Appoline grinned. 'Welcome to the Delacour family Diane.'

Diane's mouth opened and closed then she stood up and rushed out of the room.

Lizzy got up looked at her mothers pleadingly and ran after Diane.

Hermione bit her lip, poor Diane she just didn't get a a break. 'I think she needs a little time to process.'

'I didn't mean to upset her.' Appoline apologized, but Diane confused her. She was so timid and shy.

Hermione shook her head. 'She's been on her own for a very long time. Now she is suddenly pushed into two families at once. I think it's overwhelming for her.'

Fleur stood up. 'Do you mind if I go talk to them?'

'You don't have to ask Fleur.' Hermione closed her eyes and lent back.

Ginny put down her glass and pulled Hermione onto her lap. 'Hey things will be ok. Our girls will be ok.'

Hermione laughed. 'Merlin I love you.' All she needed to get through all of this was Ginny.

* * *

Diane ran outside looking for an escape. But there wasn't one she could see.

Lizzy was a few steps behind her she wanted to rush right up to Diane and take her in her arms. She also knew that was not the right thing right now. 'Diane, love?'

Diane turned to Lizzy desperation showing. 'Take me flying?'

Lizzy nodded heading back to the kitchen where her mama always kept at least one broom. She grabbed it. 'Get on behind me and hold on tight.'

Diane sighed gratefully when she got on behind Lizzy. 'Thank you.' She scooted up as close as she possibly could.

'Anything you need love.' Lizzy kicked of like a shot. Shooting up in the air with the same finesse her mama always showed when she was playing Quidditch.

Fleur was just in time to see them disappear into the air. 'So much fro talking to them.' She turned around and headed back to the living room. THey would all simply have to wait.

* * *

Molly handed Harry a cup of tea and sat back down. 'Now dear tell me what happened. And don't you worry I won't tell Ginny. Merlin knows I love my girl, but she sometimes she can be a little thick.'

Harry looked into her cup of tea and sighed. 'I didn't expect anyone to be home. I made sure of that. I needed to have some time to myself somewhere I felt safe and at home by myself. And they weren't supposed to be there.'

Molly nodded and took a sip of her own tea. 'Why was it so important that no one was there?'

'Because I can't turn it of like I used to.' Harry said with a tone that was both scared and sad.

'Turn what of Harry?' Molly asked frowning a little.

'My Auror side, the side that never relaxes, that has nightmares and pulls a wand at every little noise. I used to be able to just turn it of when I came home, but I can't any more.' Harry looked up at Molly as if she would have all the answers.

'Oh Harry.' Molly stood up pulling him into a hug. 'I was afraid that sooner or later something like this would happen.'

'You knew?' Harry asked leaning into Molly's hug.

'Know? No, but I have seen what happens to Aurors when they throw themselves into their work without looking after themselves.'

'But did they ever do what I did?'

'Oh I've seen worse Harry, I've seen worse.' Molly pulled him away a little. 'The important thing is that we get you some help and Harry you have to request a transfer or at least a less dangerous position within the Auror department.'

Harry nodded timidly. 'Hermione has been trying for years to get me to take a desk job. But Molly I don't think I can do that either.'

Molly tipped his head up so she could look him in the eye. 'Then what do you think you want to do?'

'A while back McGonagall wrote me, Hogwarts needs a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' Harry said in almost a whisper.

'Are you thinking you might like to try that?' Molly asked having heard him regardless.

Harry smiled a little. 'Hermione told me a long time ago that I was a great teacher. I liked it then, so yes I think I would like to give it a try. That is if McGonagall is still looking.'

Molly beamed, she and Minerva had formed a good friendship over the years and she knew that she was still looking. 'You are going to make her very happy Harry. I know for a fact she's still looking.'

'Really?' Harry sounded optimistic, this could work out after all.

Molly nodded. 'Really. Now you go home and talk with Ginny and Hermione. Then tomorrow I want you back here. I'm taking you to 's. I think there is someone there you would like. I mean someone you can talk to about all this Harry.'

'I really don't think...'

Molly cut him of with a look. 'You are coming with me Harry.' Harry nodded, he knew when he was beat. 'Now scoot, go home.'

* * *

Fleur walked back in smiling at Ginny and Hermione. 'They went flying.'

Ginny's eyebrow shot up. Diane liked flying? Oh but that was good for her she could ask the girls to her match on the weekend. 'Did they say where they were going?'

'I only just saw them.' Fleur motioned with her hand.

Ginny frowned, she didn't like it when her children flew around alone, even if said child was grown up.

'Love she'll be fine.' Hermione reassured Ginny, she knew exactly how Ginny felt. She also knew that they had taught all their children right. 'She'll be back before it gets dark. They'll both be back.'

'What do we do until they get back?' Ginny asked to the room in general. They couldn't just sit around like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go again...enjoy and if you feel like it please review!

* * *

**

Lizzy hovered high above Phoenix House, just catching her breath and loving the feeling of Diane pressed tightly against her. Plus she loved the view, seeing her home from high up. But she knew they would have to head back soon. It was getting dark and she knew that her parents would have her hide if they flew after dark. 'How you feeling love?'

Diane looked up into the sky sighing. 'Wonderful, thank you for doing this for me.'

Lizzy chuckled. 'I don't mind, I like flying, so any time love. But it's starting to get dark, and I think we should probably head back.'

'I know.' Diane sighed, as much as she would like to she couldn't just run away from the situation. 'What if I'm not good at being in a family?'

'That, love, is just not a possibility.' Lizzy said with as much conviction in her voice as she could manage.

'And how can you possibly be so sure of that?' Diane lent closer to Lizzy, it was getting chilly.

Lizzy grinned, even if Diane couldn't see it. 'Because I know you. And I know Fleur and you'll like her. She's funny and sweet. And Appoline is great too.'

'You have a crush on her don't you?' Diane teased, deciding to change the topic. She wanted to lighten the mood and laugh. Which she did when she noticed the tips of Lizzy's ear turn bright red.

'I do not.' Lizzy choked out. 'I had one when I was nine.' She muttered the last part.

Diane kissed the back of Lizzy's neck. 'So what you're saying is that you've always had a thing for Veela's.'

Lizzy's whole body turned bright red. Lucky for her the only thing Diane could see were her ears and neck. 'I...you...can't.'

Diane closed her eyes happily laughing. 'I do love you Elisabeth Lilly Weasley-Granger. Even if you are a Veela chasing hound.'

'Ok I'm not flying you around any more.' Lizzy choked out. 'Because you're being mean!'

Diane chuckled nuzzling into Lizzy's neck. 'But you still love me.'

'Lucky thing too.' Lizzy agreed shivering at Diane's lips on her neck. 'But you have to stop that or I'm going to crash, And then mama will tan my hide and mum will lecture me.'

* * *

One of Hermione's motto's was _knowledge is power _and she wanted to know why Appoline looked so deep in thought. Something wasn't right, she knew it. 'Appoline how dangerous is it for the girls that they don't have the blessing yet?' She figured she had to start somewhere.

Appoline looked up startled, she had been caught wool-gathering. 'Oh sorry I was thinking.'

'It looked like something pretty serious.' Ginny commented having noticed Hermione's look. Hermione was fishing for information, and Hermione always got it.

'Mhhh nothing to worry about.' Appoline tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Fleur clenched her jaw, they had a right to know. 'Maman if you do not tell them then I will.'

Appoline turned to Fleur angrily. 'It is none of their concern Fleur.'

'I do not agree.' Fleur bit back, and it took a lot out of her to stand up to her mother. She loved her mother dearly, and it was hard going against her.

'If this has to do with Diane then I think we should know if it has you two so worked up.' Hermione said softly.

Appoline turned to Hermione seeing the determination she sighed in defeat. She would tell them, at least part of it. 'We do not talk about things in our community with outsiders, but maybe you should know.' Appoline ran her fingers through her silver hair. 'First to answer your question Hermione, they need to get the blessing and the sooner the better. I'm guessing because they haven't Diane is already showing signs of it. Feeling sick?'

Hermione nodded. 'That part I figured out. But how dangerous is it?'

'They are both safe for at least another month, after that it becomes life threatening.' Appoline said softly. 'So for now do not worry about it.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'For now? Do you think we will have to later?'

Appoline wanted to kick herself she should have been more careful with her words. Hermione would of course pick up on something so small as that. 'I...'

Hermione glared at Appoline. 'And do not lie to us. If they are in danger we have to know. We have the right to know. How else can we protect them?'

Fleur turned to her mother looking at her pleadingly. 'Maman please just tell them what you know.'

Appoline held Fleurs eyes and finally nodded. 'I will, but what I tell you here you cannot tell to anyone else.'

Hermione and Ginny both nodded. 'Just tell us?' Ginny said after a short silence.

'I have nothing concrete to found my worry on.' Appoline tried to order her thoughts. 'The Seville family is a very powerful family in the Veela community, and they are also hypocritical, elitist, callous and believe that Veelas should not be allowed to mate with humans. They say it weakens our power and diminishes our magic. They are wrong, but they are an old and very rich family.'

Hermione groaned, that was just what they needed to get in the middle of Veela politics and beliefs. 'You don't like them very much, do you?'

Appoline growled that was an understatement. 'Their beliefs are despicable and are what give other Veelas such a hard time to integrate and be accepted in the magical community.'

'But what does Diane have to do with all this?' Ginny asked not understanding where this was leading.

'They threw away one of their own. Even for a family as powerful as that it is a unforgivable transgression. I believe it's also the reason why Diane never got adopted, they made sure no one would take her, they made sure no one knew about her.' Appoline hoped that they understood how bad that truly was.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her heart sink. 'How could they do that?'

Appoline frowned this was the part that she herself couldn't figure out. 'I'm not sure. I didn't even know Amelia had bonded, much less had a child. They somehow managed to keep all of this hidden? It worries me.'

Hermione nodded, she knew doing something like that would need a lot of power. And that sort of power meant danger. 'How do we keep them safe?'

Appoline looked at Fleur and smiled softly. 'The fact that Diane chose Fleur as her elder will help, because it means she will be adopted into the Delacour family. And beside the Seville family we are one of the most influential families.'

'And she is in England, there are not many Veela here, and no pure-bloods as far as I know.' Fleur added.

'There are none.' Appoline nodded as well.

'But what can we do?' Ginny asked a little more forcefully. She needed to know. She had to know how to keep her family safe!

'With your help Hermione, there is a good chance that they will never find out. If they got married before we adopted her into the family and you push through the adoption here in England...'

Hermione caught on and nodded. 'I can do that, of course Diane still has to agree to take Lizzy's name.'

'If Lizzy will have me I would love to take her name.' Diane said softly from the doorway, they had come back a few minutes before and had overheard the last part of the conversation.

Lizzy pulled her closer to her. 'That isn't even a question.'

Hermione looked over at the two and motioned them in. 'How much did you two hear?'

Diane looked at her. 'Enough.'

Appoline scratched her neck. 'I am sorry for not telling you before.'

'I was not ready to hear it.' Diane smiled at Appoline and then turned back to Hermione and Ginny. 'Would you mind if I took your name?'

Ginny gently dislodged Hermione from her lap and strode over to Diane and Lizzy. Giving Lizzy a questioning glance. When Lizzy nodded she pulled them both into a fierce hug. 'We would be proud if you took our name.' She whispered to Diane. She let go pretty soon not wanting to scare Diane.

Hermione got up a second later repeating the action and throwing Ginny a proud smile. 'Diane I think we went over this already.' Hermione smiled at both Lizzy and Diane. 'You are part of our family and we would love it if you took the Weasley-Granger name.'

Diane smiled, feeling ridiculously happy. 'Thank you.'

'Thank you mum, mama.' Lizzy added grinning like a fool.

Diane turned back to Appoline she still needed to know more. 'Why did I choose Fleur? How did it happen?'

Fleur cleared her throat, she wanted to try and answer that question. 'Usually a Veela chooses her elder as a child and it is more often than not it is their mother, because they have the closest emotional bond to them.' Fleur stopped and waited that Diane gave an indication that she understood so far. 'In cases where the mother isn't there the Veela waits until she finds her mate before choosing. How it works no one really knows, but she simply knows who she wants and needs. It is a connection maternal from me and from you? That only you can answer.'

Diane frowned. 'Maternal connection?' The answer didn't really answer her question, but it was a start.

Fleur laughed, Diane looked adorable when she was confused. 'You are about the same age as my daughter and I can't help it. So yes I have maternal connection to you.'

Diane raised an eyebrow and looked at Fleur critically. 'That's ok then.' She couldn't explain it but she liked Fleur. She got only a good feeling when she was near her.

Fleur grinned happily got up and pulled Diane in for a quick hug. Surprised when Diane squeezed back. 'Ok then.' She echoed.

Diane pulled back and smiled at Fleur a little cheeky. 'But I'm not calling you mum, forget it!' Fleur looked at her and chuckled along with everyone there.

* * *

Harry stood in the woods not far from Phoenix House. The sun was already down and he could see people moving around in the house. And still he couldn't bring himself to go inside. So her stood there and stared at the house. He had been standing there for a while, it just seemed to him as if he didn't belong. He also knew if Hermione heard him say something like that she would kick his arse to Africa and back again. But he just wasn't ready, not just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. Hope you enjoy and please review?

* * *

**

'You know I think you might have to go out to him.' Ginny walked up to where Hermione was staring out the window at the woods close by. Ginny hugged her from behind and smelled her hair, sighing happily.

Hermione had been standing there since Fleur and Appoline had left. 'I thought you were still angry at him?'

Ginny snorted. 'I can be spitting mad at him and worried at the same time love.'

Hermione laughed, Ginny was one of a kind and she was all hers. 'And when I go and talk to him and bring him home are you going to try and hex him again?'

'No, because I know you would kick my arse if I tried.'

'Ginevra Weasley-Granger watch your mouth.' Hermione admonished making Ginny laugh hard.

Ginny kissed Hermione on the temple. 'See you just proved my point. Now go before you stare a hole in the glass.'

Hermione turned around so she could give Ginny a proper kiss. 'I love you, you know?'

Ginny grinned and nodded. 'I love you too Hermione.' Ginny pulled her in and kissed Hermione. It was one of those toe curling make you beg for more kisses. 'Hurry back and you might just get lucky later.' Ginny winked as she let Hermione go.'

Hermione blushed, licked her lips then laughed. 'One of a kind. And love if I hurry back you will definitively be the one getting lucky.' Hermione left with Ginny laughing in the background.

* * *

Lizzy watched as Diane combed her hair, enjoying the moment. 'You look so beautiful right now.'

Diane turned around and frowned. 'I'm in flannel pyjamas and my hair is in knots. I'm not beautiful.'

Lizzy stood up from the bed and walked over to Diane taking the brush from her hand. 'You could be wearing a paper bag and I would still think you were the sexiest woman on the face of the planet.'

Diane blushed. 'When you say things like that I fall in love with you all over again!' Diane let herself be turned so that Lizzy could brush her hair for her.

'I love your hair.' Lizzy murmured as she carefully untangled Diane's tangled hair. 'So soft and it always smells like summer.'

'That's just the potion I use to wash it.'

Lizzy shook her head. 'No, it smells like you. You always smell like a lazy summer day. I love that.'

Diane laughed. 'I have a smell? I never noticed that.'

'Well lucky for you that you're hanging around with me then.' Lizzy leaned in and sniffed her hair. 'And you definitely have a smell, and I love it.'

'You are nuts.' Diane turned ignoring the remaining tangles, they would still be there later. 'Are you ok?'

Lizzy frowned, why would she possibly not be ok? Diane was there with her and she would still be there in the morning. 'Of course I am.'

'Lizzy there are a lot of changes happening, we kind of agreed to get married today. And I need to know how you feel.' Diane looked at her feet. 'It's just a lot.'

Lizzy felt like such a twit. 'I wanted to ask you before now Diane.' Lizzy let her go and went to her trunk and rooted around. When she returned she held out a little box. 'I planned to ask you to a romantic dinner the first Hogsmeade weekend. I wanted to take you out and then I wanted to ask you to marry me.'

Diane took the box, feeling her heart race. 'Lizzy?'

Lizzy smiled taking both of Diane's hands in her own. 'I wanted it to be romantic, and wanted to blow your mind.' Lizzy kissed Diane's hands. 'Diane Seville would you do me the honour of marrying me? I know that we already agreed to it, but you deserve a proper proposal.'

Diane smiled tears running down her face. 'Merlin you are amazing!'

Lizzy looked at her arching an eyebrow. 'Is that a yes then?'

Diane threw herself at Lizzy. 'Yes, of course it's yes!' Diane kissed Lizzy pushing her back towards the bed. Not giving Lizzy a chance to recover. A second later they fell on top of the bed. And still Diane wouldn't give Lizzy a moment to recover. But woo boy even so Lizzy was a hell of a kisser.

* * *

'You know I usually like to scream at people in the privacy of my own home. So this is really inconvenient for me.' Hermione joked once she reached Harry.

Harry jumped slightly his hand immediately going for his wand.

Hermione grabbed his arm stopping him from pulling it on her completely. 'I thought you already made that mistake once today.' Hermione looked at Harry sternly. 'Put that away, now.'

Harry swallowed hard, he was a very powerful wizard and he knew it, he also knew that Hermione was ten times more powerful. Because she used her intellect to figure things out. 'I'm sorry.'

Don't be sorry Harry, just do better next time.' Hermione lent against a close by tree and looked Harry up and down. He looked terrible. 'You upset my daughter and her bond partner not to mention Ginny, but then you know that already. Harry what were you thinking?'

Harry looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck. 'I guess I wasn't, I simply reacted.'

Hermione nodded, she had figured as much. 'You know I can't let you go back to what you've been doing?'

Harry looked up and smiled a little. 'I figured you'd say something like that, and I was planning to talk to about that anyway.'

'And what were you planning on telling me?' Hermione asked softly.

'I want to quit the Auror Department. Actually I just want to quit.' Harry turned away from Hermione, needing the distance it gave him from Hermione. 'I probably should have done it a long long time ago.'

Hermione sighed. 'I should have taken you out of the field sooner, I knew you were having trouble.'

'No, you wanted to you begged me to do it myself, but I ignored your concern. I thought you were being over protective and I resented you for it. I thought I knew what I was doing, I didn't. And now I...I did something unforgivable.'

'No you didn't, but you are going to have your work cut out. Plus I want you to go to therapy.' Hermione waited for the no, but was very surprised when it didn't come. 'You aren't putting up a fight?'

'What's the use, Molly is already dragging me to 's.' Harry shrugged. 'And I will make an effort.'

Hermione chuckled, if there was one other person who he listened to it was Molly. 'Well I'll have to thank her for that. What do you want to do after you quit?'

Harry glanced at her. 'You aren't even going to try to make me stay with the ministry?'

'No, you obviously don't want to be there. I would never push you to do something you didn't want to.' Hermione walked up to him slapping him on the shoulder. 'Plus I know you, you have a plan.'

Harry chuckled, it was true no one knew him as well as Hermione did. 'I want to try teaching. McGonagall wrote me while ago, she has a position for me I'm going to talk to her about taking it.'

Hermione grinned this was what she had always thought Harry should have done. He was a natural teacher. 'She'll be thrilled, you know how fast Hogwarts runs through their Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. It's time that someone breaks the trend and you Harry are the perfect man for the job.'

Harry looked at her. 'You really think so?'

Hermione nodded. 'I do, I always thought you should have gone into teaching. You are a natural at it, I've watched you for years doing it. First when we were at school and later with my kids. Harry you are a wonderful teacher.' Hermione suddenly started laughing, uncontrollably.

Harry arched his eyebrow. 'Hermione?'

Hermione tried to stop, but it took a while. 'Oh Merlin Harry, I'm so sorry.'

Harry looked at Hermione completely perplexed. 'You're sorry?'

'It's just, I realized you'll be teaching my kids.' Hermione bit back more laughter. 'You teaching them all that mischief is finally going to come back and bite you.' It was justice done, in a strange and very funny way.

Harry blinked a couple of times then groaned. 'They aren't going to show me any mercy are they?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Not even a little. You my friend are toast!'

'Why did you have to tell me that? I was perfectly happy being oblivious.' Harry pouted, making Hermione laugh again.

'Where's the fun in that?' Hermione shivered a little and looked to the house longingly. 'You think you're ready to come in yet, it's starting to get chilly, plus Ginny's waiting for me.'

'Ok now you're just being down right mean! But I am ready to come in, if you still want me here?'

Hermione took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. 'You will always be welcome here, don't think otherwise. I can also tell you we aren't done Harry, but I've already had a lot to deal with today. And the most important thing is already sorted. You're going to get help. The rest can wait until tomorrow.'

Harry sighed with relief. He hadn't realized how important it had been to him that Hermione reassured him of that. 'Thank you.'

Hermione bit her lip, they really did still have a lot to talk about, but he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. 'Come on lets go in.'

* * *

Hermione expected to see Ginny still in the kitchen waiting for her, but she was no where to be seen. She sighed, Ginny was probably tired, and she had so been looking forward to some alone time with her.

Harry saw a note on the counter. 'I think that's for you.' He pointed it out as he headed towards the stairs. 'Thank you and good night.'

'Good night Harry.' Hermione said distractedly as she looked at the note.

Harry grinned and left, he knew that look, she was lost to the world.

'You silly fool you.' Hermione muttered as she read the note again.

**Hi love**

**I thought that we needed some reconnection time, so I'm waiting upstairs for you, in something you'll like very much. Oh yes indeed! I'm hoping for a long night!**

**So why don't you grab that bottle of wine you've been hiding and some glasses and hurry upstairs. I'll be waiting.**

**Yours**

**Gin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so this chapter was a little hard for me to write so be kind.

* * *

**

Hermione grinned as she gripped the door handle. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. The room was bathed in the soft flickering of candles. They were every where, their bed was covered in their best sheets. And in the middle of the bed was Ginny lounging. She looked amazing, wearing that little black number and it was doing funny thing to Hermione. 'Merlin you look amazing.'

Ginny cocked her head and grinned cheekily. 'Well you gave it to me, so I thought it was about time I wore it for you.'

Hermione walked up to the bed and kissed Ginny slowly, making her intentions very clear. They were going to have a long night. 'I brought the wine.'

Ginny groaned as Hermione pulled back slightly. 'Go get into something more comfortable while I open it.'

'Anything in particular you want me in?' Hermione asked innocently, not quite pulling it of as she was grinning.

Ginny swallowed hard her hands shaking slightly as she took the bottle from Hermione. 'You know I love those silky nightgowns of yours.'

Hermione walked to her drawers and pulled out one in midnight blue. 'Like this one?'

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. 'Just like that one.'

Hermione chuckled as she headed for their bathroom. 'I won't be long.'

Ginny lent back against the headboard. 'Woo boy!' With a little help from her wand she had the bottle open a second later. She poured them two glasses and sniffed. It was a very fine wine, but then Hermione had impeccable taste.

* * *

Diane was really confused right now. 'Wh...wh...why are you pulling away?'

Lizzy lent her forehead against Diane's. 'Love I'm not pulling away...not exactly.'

'Then why in Merlin's name did you stop?' Diane asked still panting lightly her hands under Lizzy's shirt tracing the smooth skin.

'Don't hate me for what I'm about to say.' Lizzy bit her lip not able to look Diane in the eye.

'I could never hate you.' Diane said gently, maybe they were going to fast. With everything else maybe they shouldn't be rushing this too. 'If you aren't ready I would never force you.'

Lizzy chuckled, that was her Diane, always thinking about her first. 'No it's not that love. Believe me I am more than ready.' She took a shaky breath she was beyond turned on and having Diane this close was driving her nuts. 'But I want our first time to be special.'

Diane frowned, this was incredibly special to her. 'I couldn't think of anything more special than this. You just asked me to marry you.'

Lizzy groaned, she wasn't explaining this the way she wanted too. 'Diane I want to wait until our wedding night. I know it will be hard, but I just want it to be incredible and just you and me. Not in my parents home.'

Diane nodded, she would do everything possible to make Lizzy happy. 'Ok love, but please tell me we can still kiss.'

'Are you really ok with it?' Lizzy asked nervously, maybe she was just being silly. Maybe this was special enough.

Diane looked Lizzy straight in the eye. 'Am I ok, not really. Because, love you are extremely alluring to me and having to stop right now isn't easy. But I also think you're right. It should be special and I would like it if it was only me and you. And I can't imagine a time more special than our wedding night.'

Lizzy sighed happily. 'Then yes we can still kiss.' Lizzy nipped Diane's bottom lip playfully making Diane laugh.

'You are nuts. Now stop playing and kiss me already!' Diane ordered.

* * *

Ginny was staring at the bathroom door, unable to take her eyes of of it. She didn't want to miss Hermione's entrance. A second later she was rewarded when the door opened and Hermione walked in. 'You know I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at you.'

Hermione grinned happily, they never had a problem in the passion department even after all these years they were both still completely enamoured with each other. 'It's a two way street love, I can't help but stare at you sometimes.'

Ginny got on her knees and moved closer handing Hermione her glass of wine. 'Care to join me?'

Hermione took the glass and put it down on the beside table then hooked her hands behind Ginny's neck. 'I would love to.'

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her closer then nuzzled Hermione's throat gently biting and sucking. She knew how sensitive Hermione was there. And a second later she was rewarded by a throaty moan. 'Do you know what that sound does to me love?'

Hermione chuckled. 'I hope so, you've heard it enough times.'

Ginny bit just a little harder, the vibrations she was feeling in her lips were driving her nuts. She smiled happily when Hermione tilted her neck to give her better access. 'Now that's much better.' Ginny said with her lips still against Hermione's throat.

Hermione shivered and her hands made their way into Ginny's hair scratching Ginny's scalp and pulling her closer. 'Love I have to sit down or in a minute you're going to have to pick me up of the floor.'

Ginny growled, the last thing she wanted to right that second was move. She was so happy right where she was. But she stopped then with one swift move had Hermione flat on her back on the bed. 'That better?'

Hermione yelped then laughed. This was exactly what she had wanted tonight. Ginny without any inhibitions. 'Yes, but it would be even better if you would get your arse over here!'

Ginny obliged and straddled Hermione's body sitting on her thighs. 'Happy now love?' Ginny whispered as she leaned down.

Hermione pulled her down to completely cover her body. 'No ,now I'm happy.' Hermione murmured as her hands went to Ginny's hips.

Ginny got the hint and started moving a little, but not to much, she loved to tease Hermione. 'Eager are we?'

'You have no idea.' Hermione ran her fingers up Ginny's back thrilled when Ginny shivered. 'I like it when you do that.'

Ginny was to preoccupied to answer, but she did find her way back to Hermione's throat.

'Love?'

'Mhhh.'

'As much as I love you in that I would love it even more if I could take it of you.' Hermione said with a lot of enthusiasm, breathing heavily.

Ginny looked down at Hermione. 'Only if I can help you get out of that.' She was hot and she was bothered, and she wanted Hermione.

Hermione flipped them over then took Ginny's hands and put them on the hem of her nightgown. 'Then what are you waiting for?'

Ginny sat up and started to pull the gown up, slowly. 'Lift your arms love.'

Hermione did as she was told, loving the feel of the satin whispering against her overheated skin. 'Don't tease me, please?'

Ginny chuckled and decided to take mercy on Hermione and slipped of the nightgown of in one go and threw away. Then ran her hands down the now naked sides and over Hermione's stomach taking Hermione's mouth in a slow and sensual kiss. 'Perfect.' Ginny murmured her hands roaming all over Hermione's body. Taking her time, keeping the touches very light and teasing.

Hermione moaned all those feather light touches were driving her to distraction, and that just wouldn't do! 'You are overdressed love.'

Ginny nipped Hermione's jaw. 'And what are you going to do about it?'

Hermione captured Ginny's hands and raised them above her head. 'Now be good and keep them there.' She whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny nodded her whole body tense with excitement. When Hermione let one finger slowly made it's way down her front she could hardly breathe.

When Hermione finally reached the hem of Ginny's negligee she paused and grinned wickedly. 'What do you think love, should I help you take this of?'

Ginny nodded. 'Please.'

Hermione took hold of it and pulled it up a little then bent down and took one of Ginny's nipples into her mouth through the material of the negligee. 'Do you still want me to take it of?' She murmured still bent over.

Ginny groaned throwing her head back in pleasure. 'Yes! Yes I wand more.'

Hermione took the other one into her mouth biting down just a little, thrilled when it earned her a throaty moan. 'Are you really sure?'

'Yes please take it of.' Ginny pleaded throatily.

Hermione nodded and pushed it up and then yanked it of. 'That better?'

Ginny nodded. 'Much better.' Ginny pulled Hermione close to her so they were touching in as many places as possible.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Ginny's hair. 'You feel so good. I missed this.'

Ginny kissed Hermione. 'Me too, I hate it when we don't see each other regularly.'

'You know I agree, but I'm naked and you're naked. Is that really what you want to talk about right now?' Hermione asked and before Ginny could answer she lightly scratched down Ginny's back.

Ginny closed her eyes and growled lustily. 'No most definitely not.'

Hermione wrapped her legs around Ginny's waist when Ginny flipped them over again. 'Make me scream?' Hermione murmured into Ginny's ear.

Ginny grinned, those were the words she had been waiting for. 'As you wish Love.'

* * *

Lizzy was drifting, just about asleep. Happy and content. She had her arms wrapped around Diane and was snuggling her close. All that was suddenly disturbed when she heard a loud scream reverberate through the house. 'Oh Merlin!' She groaned.

Diane mumbled in her sleep and rolled over on her back, but didn't wake up.

Lizzy bit her lip, that was her mum. She knew from years of experience that it wouldn't take long and her mama would follow in her mum's tracks. She really really hated it when they forgot to cast a silencing charm on their room. She rolled over too and grabbed a book that was on her bedside table. She wouldn't get any sleep. She knew her parents. And they had just gotten started. 'Might as well get a start on this.' She opened the book and started reading. Hopefully that way she could drown out her mothers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, so this chapter is a little different. It's just a normal morning with some of the Weasley-Grangers. I hope it's ok?

* * *

**

It was still very early, but Lizzy couldn't bring herself to read one more page. So she finally decided to head down to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry making himself some tea.

Harry had heard her come and decided to just keep doing what he was doing. It wouldn't help things if he confronted her. That would make things worse, of that he was sure.

Lizzy narrowed her eyes then walked into the kitchen. 'You forget your wand?' She asked Harry a little sarcastically.

Harry shook his head. 'It's where it should have been since I arrived here.' Harry said placidly.

'So no threatening today?'

Harry arched an eyebrow, Lizzy wasn't usually the type to hold a grudge. 'They kept you up to then?'

Lizzy grunted. 'I wish they wouldn't forget to put a silencing charm on their door.'

Harry nodded. 'You would think after all those years married to each other they wouldn't act like hormonal teenagers around each other any more.'

Lizzy's jaw hit the floor. Her mum would kill them both if she heard that. 'What?'

Harry cocked his head. 'Do you disagree?'

Lizzy snapped it shut and scowled at him. 'You shouldn't talk about them like that.'

Harry chuckled. 'No I probably shouldn't. Your mum would have my arse if she heard me.'

Lizzy was confused, what was Harry doing? 'Can I get to the pot, or aren't you finished yet?'

Harry picked his cup up and made space for 'You're still mad at me and I understand that. Hell you have every right to be mad at me.'

Lizzy glanced at him but didn't acknowledge that she had heard him. But she was listening.

'I'm going to 's today, with Molly.'

That got Lizzy's attention and she turned to him. 'Why?'

'Because it's not exactly normal for me to pull my wand on a helpless woman in my own home. I'm hoping that whoever Molly is taking me too will be able to help me.' Harry said softly, hoping that Lizzy would understand.

Lizzy pursed her lips then nodded. 'I think that's a good idea. You hurt me, and worse you hurt Diane. We have enough to worry about without you pulling your wand out and threatening everyone like some nutter.' Lizzy took a calming breath.

Harry gave Lizzy a lopsided grin. 'You have yourself a very beautiful woman Liz.'

Lizzy's eyes lit up at that. 'You didn't even get a proper look at her. But yes she is stunning.'

Harry internally sighed happily, for now storm Lizzy was abating. 'Well you are your mothers daughter. They both have impeccable taste.'

Lizzy blushed. 'I'm still mad at you.'

'I know.' Harry pulled her in for a short hug. 'But I'll win you back. But now I have to head to the Burrow.'

Lizzy watched him go. Not sure what she was feeling this whole conversation was had been weird. It was obvious that there was something going on with Harry, but she was still angry. He had threatened Diane. Was she supposed to just forgive him and let things go back to the way they were?

* * *

Sam sat at the Giffyndor table and stabbed her breakfast around. She was still mad at Lorry for the position she was in. But she had promised.

Jane plopped down next to her and slammed her hand down hard. She was ticked off. 'I can't believe that ass!'

Sam looked up at Jane and rolled her eyes. Jane was having boy trouble again, she really preferred it when Jane had girl trouble, it was less explosive. 'What' happened now?'

'Daniel tried to feel me up! The nerve of the prick.' Jane growled serving herself a plate full of food.

'I thought he was your boyfriend?' Sam asked frowning, it was hard to keep up with Jane's love interests.

'Not any more he isn't.' Jane took a mouthful of eggs still scowling.

Sam nodded. 'I thought he was a nice guy, well that's what you said anyway?'

'I thought he was, but apparently he was only interested in getting into my pants.' Jane buttered her toast and sighed. 'I should just stick with girls they are so much easier to read than guys. As if I would let anyone get in my pants. Snogging is as far as they will get, well maybe a little farther. But not that far!'

Sam snorted. 'You know you could just pick someone more sensible.'

Jane glared at Sam, this was unlike Sam. Sam was usually calm and would let her rant and get it out of her system without comment. 'What's wrong with you?'

'What?'

'Oh come on Sam. Something has your knickers in a twist.' Jane took a bite of her toast and waited for a reaction from Sam.

'Maybe I'm just tired of being your verbal punching bag!' Sam snapped at Jane.

Now Jane was sure that something was wrong. 'Nope you definitely have your knickers in a knot.'

'Why do you guys always tell me stuff I really don't want to know?' Sam snapped at Jane.

Jane grinned, oh this was taking her mind of Daniel. 'Who told you what?'

'That's just it, isn't it? I can't tell you because I promised.' Sam huffed annoyed.

Jane cocked her head, she didn't have a lot of time, but now she was curious. Sam always knew everything about everyone. 'Did you promise not to tell anyone, or just mum and mama?'

Sam cocked her head, she had promised to tell no one. But Lorry was more talking about their mothers. 'You can't tell anyone else.'

Jane grinned, oh she loved to be informed. 'Of course I won't. With everything you guys know about me it would be suicide, you know that.'

Sam cracked a smile, that was true. Of all of them Jane was the one that got into trouble the most. 'Lorry is an Animagus.'

Jane was so surprised she spit out her Pumpkin juice. 'What?'

'You heard me, and keep it down.' Sam hissed at Jane.

Jane scratched the back of her neck. 'Sorry. But seriously? She's an Animagus?'

'Seems she's been working on it a while and she finally did it.' Sam sat back a little. 'It's actually very impressive.'

'And makes sense I guess. What's her form?'

'An owl, she's a beautiful owl.' Sam said picking up her goblet of Pumpkin juice.

Jane's eyebrow arched. 'Now that is convenient.' No one thought twice about an owl that was out and about. Very good way to get away unnoticed.

Sam snorted. 'Leave her alone Jane.'

'What I only wanted her to help me with Quidditch. It would be great she could get around without anyone knowing she was there. Meaning I could get better info on the players. Since Lizzy disappeared on us.'

Sam couldn't help but laugh. 'Merlin Jane, is Quidditch the only thing you ever think of? I mean Lorry's dead once mum finds out.'

'And find out she will.' Jane agreed. 'And just so you know Quidditch isn't the only thing I think about. I also think about how I can create mayhem on a regular basis.' With that Jane cleaned her plate. Winked at Sam and left. Classes were due to start and at the moment she couldn't afford to get into any more trouble.

* * *

Ginny whistled as she made her way to the kitchen. She felt good and was hungry, Hermione was still sleeping, well actually it was more that she had just fallen asleep. She grinned amazingly proud of herself.

Lizzy looked from the kitchen table as Ginny walked in. Yes her mama was a very happy person. 'You look happy.'

Ginny turned to Lizzy went over and kissed her on the forehead. 'Hey sweetie, you sleep well?'

Lizzy glared at Ginny and shook her head. 'Not really since there were these two people screaming their heads of all night long.'

Ginny stopped in her tracks and could feel the blush creeping up her body. 'Oh Merlin we forgot? Did you two get any sleep?' Ginny asked turning even redder, this was not the first time she was having this conversation with one of her daughters.

'Well Diane apparently is half death, she slept like a baby.' Lizzzy was still amazed about that. Her mothers tented to be very loud. 'I caught up on some reading.'

Ginny looked at Lizzy apologetically. 'I'm sorry. We'll try to remember next time.'

Lizzy waved her off. 'Is mum still sleeping?'

Ginny nodded as she pulled out all the makings for breakfast. 'I thought I'd bring her breakfast in bed.'

'Mama?'

Ginny looked at Lizzy and tilted her head. 'Yes Lizzy?'

'When did you ask mum to marry you?'

Ginny smiled, she had told that story countless times. And yet it was still one of Lizzy's favourites. Ginny was about to answer when a sleep rumpled Diane walked into the kitchen. 'Morning Diane.'

Diane looked at Ginny through bleary eyes. 'Morning.'

Lizzy pulled Diane onto her lap and kissed her hello. 'You sleep well?'

Diane nodded. 'Very, but I missed you.'

Ginny looked at the two when she noticed a ring on Diane's ring finger. _So that's why she asked. _'Would you two like some breakfast?'

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes please.'

Diane nodded as well. 'Thank you.'

'Should I tell your mum and my story while I cook?'

Hermione chose that moment to fall into the kitchen. Eyes half closed and er hair sticking in every direction imaginable. 'Coffee.'

'Love I thought you were going to sleep a little more.' Ginny pulled Hermione in for a searing good morning kiss.

Lizzy cleared her throat. 'Please don't start up again!' She teased the two.

'I was just saying hello.' Ginny grinned.'

Hermione frowned, she was missing something.

'We forgot to silence our room.'

Hermione proceeded to turn the most wonderful red. 'Sorry.' She squeaked turned around to make herself some coffee. And to hide her blush.

Diane raised an eyebrow at Lizzy. Wanting to know what was going on.

Ginny looked at all the women in the kitchen and bit her lip. 'When you've got your coffee why don't you help me tell these two how we got engaged? Lizzy wants to hear the story.' Ginny smiled at LIzzy then looked at Diane. 'That's if you don't mind?'


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Please review!

* * *

**

Ginny made sure everyone had what they wanted for breakfast before she joined them at the table. 'So everyone happy?'

Hermione nodded taking another sip of her coffee sighing happily. 'Thank you love it looks wonderful.'

'Thank you, it's more than I usually eat thought.' Diane looked at her huge breakfast, it was about double what she normally got herself.

Ginny shrugged, if she had her way Diane was going to start eating more, she looked a little peaked. Nothing some good food wouldn't cure though oh and of course completing the bonding. 'You looked hungry.'

Lizzy snorted, she knew this game. Her mama always thought everyone ate to little. 'Love just eat what you can, my mama is trying to fatten you up.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Really Gin you have to be a little more subtle that that. And Diane really just eat as much as you can, you can leave the rest.'

Ginny pursed her lips. 'I just thought Diane looked really hungry.'

Lizzy and Hermione laughed loudly, after a second Diane chuckled softly. 'I'll try to eat as much as I can.' She assured Ginny who looked slightly mollified.

'Now that everyone's happy do you want to hear the story?' Ginny looked around the table getting a nod from all parties. 'Well let me see.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, if she didn't help out they would still be sitting there at dinner time. Lizzy was waiting for the story and it looked as if Diane was curious as well. 'We were both still starting out after school, I had an entry level job at the Ministry and was trying to carve out my niche there. And it was Ginny's first season with the Harpies. She was still warming the bench quite often back then.'

Ginny nodded and smiled nostalgically. 'The moment I found out I had a spot with the Harpies I went out and bought Hermione the biggest ring I could afford at the time and kept it for that special moment when everything would be just perfect. You know the moment where the sun shone a little brighter the air smelled a little sweeter and the world would stop just for the two of us. Then and only then was I going to take your mum out to a fancy place have them put the ring in a soufflé or something like that, get on my knee and ask her to marry me.'

Hermione snorted softly taking Ginny's hand in her own and kissed it. 'As you can imagine that moment seemed to be very elusive. But then at the time I had no idea that Ginny was carrying around a ring for me. I was just happy that we had each other and that the people we loved excepted us.'

'And I truly did carry that ring with me everywhere I went. I always had it on my body. Even when I played. I wore it on a chain around my neck. Six moths after I started with the Harpies I was told that I would finally start a match and play the whole one. And I decided that was it. That would be my one perfect day. So I made a reservation at a fancy restaurant for after my match and made sure that Hermione would have one of the best seats in the stadium. And then I waited for the day to come. I was so excited.' Ginny turned to Hermione eyes full of humour.

'That was unfortunately not how it went.' Hermione laughed. 'Come match day I was a wreck. I was and am still scared every time Ginny goes onto the pitch. But that day I was nearly beside myself, see the week before a chaser from the opposing team had fallen of his broom when lightning struck him and he was still in hospital. So I was not happy with the idea of Ginny on her broom and for a whole match to boot.'

Ginny nodded. 'And she was not shy about letting me know either. So on the day that I had decided would be the perfect day we started out with a huge row and me walking out on Hermione slamming the door in her face.'

Diane's mouth fell open, that was not what she was expecting. She expected something incredibly sweet and romantic. This was no it.

Hermione laughed hard when she saw Diane's face. She knew what Diane was thinking. Most people who didn't know them thought that they never fought, but really with both of their tempers? That was simply not true. 'Because of that I nearly didn't go to the match, but Harry talked to me and I went. And I'm glad I did it turned out a lot better than I thought it would.'

Ginny lent back in her chair and sighed. 'I was still so worked up when the match started, that I was not paying enough attention and I paid the price. Five minutes into the match I got hit in the head by a bludger and fell of my broom. Just like Hermione had told me could happen.'

'When I saw Ginny take that bludger my heart nearly stopped and I was with her within a minute if not less.' Hermione shivered ,that had also been the first time Ginny had really gotten hurt playing. She would never forget that feeling. 'She was unconscious for about five minutes, five of the longest minutes of my life.'

Ginny pulled Hermione closer and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips. 'When I woke up I was flat on my back staring up and there was Hermione and she was surrounded by this light. It was beautiful, it was also just the pitches lights, but I didn't know that then.'

Hermione chuckled.' There Ginny was bloody and with a concussion and she was looking at me like I'd never seen her looking at me before. And the next thing I knew she started to, what looked like, undressing.'

Lizzy was chortling she loved this part, and Diane's face was making it even better. Diane wanted to laugh, but wasn't sure if she should so she was biting her lip and by the look of it she was biting pretty hard.

'So there I was trying to get to the ring and Hermione was doing her very best to to keep me from getting to it. So I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her to me so we were nose to nose.' Ginny bit her lip and winked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. 'Ginny Pulled me closer and hissed at me angrily _'Woman will you let me get to the bloody ring so I can propose to you already!''_

Lizzy sat back and nearly howled with laughter and finally Diane joined in. How could she not, it was funny.

Ginny grinned holding back her own laughter. 'Hermione was so shocked that she let me pull of half my Quidditch robes until I finally managed to get the chain of my neck. I awkwardly rose to my knees and asked Hermione a second time, this time a little nicer I might add.'

Hermione smiled softly her hand going to Ginny's cheek. 'She told me she couldn't stand to wake up another day without knowing that we belonged to only each other. Asked me if I would do her the honour of marrying her slipped on the ring she had nearly disrobed to get to onto my finger and then promptly fainted again.' Hermione kissed Ginny softly.

Ginny chuckled and looked at Diane. 'The next time I woke up I was in our locker room with Hermione holding me tight. The first thing she did when she noticed I was awake was tell me that if I ever did anything like that again she would kill me. Then she kissed the living daylights our of me and said yes.'

'And if you don't believe us we have photo's and news articles to prove it. We made a splash then. We had both forgotten that the press was at the match and had caught every word and action.' Hermione said dryly, she still got worked up over that fact.

Ginny laughed got up and pulled Hermione with her and kissed her hard. 'But it was still a perfect day, press and all.'

Diane frowned then lit up with a smile. 'Is that why you always have Hermione slip on that chain around your neck before a match?' She had read that the two did that, but never why.

Ginny beamed. 'Yes, she takes of the ring before every match and puts it on the chain around my neck. It's to keep me coming home after every match, because I always put the ring where it belongs. On Hermione's finger.' It was one of their most treasured rituals.

* * *

Jane paced outside the Great Hall waiting. The more she thought about Lorry being an Animagus the clearer her idea became. It was sneaky, ambitious, completely crazy in other words it was a Weasley-Granger plan to the core. Now if only Lorry would show up. When she finally showed up Jane grabbed Lorry and pulled her into an empty classroom.

'Bloody hell Jane, what's the big idea?' Lorry hissed.

Jane pursed her lip eyeing Lorry. 'So is it really true?'

Lorry looked at her with a blank expression. 'Is what true?'

Jane was becoming fidgety, she didn't have lot of time to get this all set up. 'Are you really an Animagus?'

Lorry jaw tensed. 'I'm going to ring Sam's scrawny little neck!'

'Calm down we don't have time for you to be mad right now, you can do that later. Now you are going to help me with something.' Jane said grinning happily.

Lorry's eyes went wide. 'Hell no Jane I'm not getting roped into one of your schemes!'

Jane raised her eyebrow and chuckled. 'Don't you want to know what the plan is before you say no?'

Lorry shook her head no. She didn't have any desire to join Jane, Jessie and Ty in detention. None whatsoever. 'No!'

'Don't you want to know what the hell is going on?' Jane asked smirking.

'Going on?' Lorry asked looking at Jane confused.

'With Lizzy, mum and mama.' Jane knew that would get Lorry's attention. Just like herself Lorry didn't like not knowing things.

Lorry folded her arms. 'And exactly how are we going to find that out?'

'Easy, we're going to write them a letter.' Jane said innocently. Lorry looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Think Lorry, think!' Jane laughed as Lorry finally figurd out what she wanted them to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey so here is another chapter. Enjoy and be kind...review:)

* * *

**

Harry looked up at the Gates of Hogwarts and sighed. Yes this was where he wanted to be. Paula Harper the healer Molly had taken him to had said she thought it was a very good idea for him to come here and talk to McGonagall in person. So after he had left Paula's office her had come here. He touched the gate knowing that it would alert McGonagall that someone was at the gate. Someone would come to get him he just had to wait a little.

Professor Johnson hurried to the gates of Hogwarts, she didn't know why but McGonagall had asked her to go and collect her guest. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the very familiar man standing at the gates. 'Harry?'

Harry whirled around and his heart soared for a moment and then crashed to the floor. 'Angelina?'

Angelina turned away for a second to compose herself, it had been more than a year since she had last seen Harry. She had told him she loved him and the next morning she woke up and Harry was gone. Without so much as a goodbye or a note. Just gone. He had broken her heart. 'Professor McGonagall is expecting you in her office.'

Harry wanted to pull her to him, wanted to tell her how much he had missed her. But he knew he had no right to do that. And he hadn't missed the pain that had passed across her face on the icy cold tone that followed. Angelina would not alow it even if he did try. 'Thank you.'

Angelina didn't respond, she waited until he was inside the gate then closed it and walked off. She would be damned if she showed Harry Potter just how much he had taken away from her.

Harry looked after her sadly. He had burned so many bridges. And thrown away a chance at love and a family. He gave Angelina a minute to get away before her started towards the castle.

* * *

McGonagall looked up from her desk and found Harry Potter looking back at her. She stood up and smiled at him. It was good to see him even if she didn't know why he was there. 'Mr. Potter it has a been a long time.'

'Hello professor I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?' Harry smiled it really was good to see McGonagall again, when he was younger she had been one of the few constants in his life.

'No not at all. Although I must admit I am curious as why you're here?' McGonagall showed Harry a chair and sat back down.

Harry looked at her and felt the first tingles of nerves. 'I hope that you will be able to help me with something.'

McGonagall cocked her head and looked at Harry speculatively. 'And how could I help you Mr. Potter?'

Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never. 'I was hoping that your offer was still open? I mean to teach here.'

McGonagall frowned, this didn't sound like Harry at all. He had turned her down flat when she had asked him before. What could possibly have happened since then to make him suddenly change his mind. 'May I ask why?'

Harry sighed, he had hoped that for once McGonagall wouldn't see through him that easily. But then this was McGonagall he should have known better. 'Does it really matter?'

'I do want you to teach here Mr. Potter, but not for the wrong reasons. That would not be fair to you or the students.' McGonagall said sternly, the students deserved the best she could give them and she had to be sure that Harry really wanted this.

Harry nodded and looked her directly in the eye. 'Professor I want this, you can not imagine how much I want this.' He looked at his hands before going on. 'I am tired of not having a home. I am tired of always having to look over my shoulder. I am tired of all the darkness out there. I want to do something good, and I can't imagine anything better than teaching.'

McGonagall face softened it was obvious Harry was tired and worn. But she still didn't know if this was the answer. 'Mr. Potter you cannot run away from your daemons.'

Harry's head snapped up, he hadn't said anything like that. How could she possibly know. Was it that obvious?

McGonagall smiled sadly, she had seen her fair share of darkness in her life and she knew what it could do to a person. 'I have my own daemons, so I know.' She recognized the same look in Harry's eyes as she had seen in her own countless times.

'That's not what I'm doing.' Harry looked at her pleadingly. 'I started seeing someone to make sure of that. I really do want this.'

McGonagall bit her lip. 'Ok we can try it, if the healer you are seeing agrees.'

Harry jumped up with excitement. 'Thank you!'

McGonagall chuckled and she just knew things were going to become interesting, well even more interesting. 'I am happy to help. Now that we have gotten business out of the way would you care to join me for some tea? I think we still have a few things to talk about?'

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe it. He was going to become a teacher at Hogwarts! 'I'd like that professor.'

'Colleagues call me Minerva, Potter.' McGonagall smirked happily when she saw the look of horror flick across Harry's facial features. She really could not figure out why it was so hard for her former students to call her by her name.

* * *

Jane looked around making sure she and Lorry were alone. 'Ok it's safe.'

'Jane are you sure? I mean it doesn't sound like such a good idea to me.'

'Oh come on Lorry, it's brilliant! And no one will suspect anything.' Jane grinned she had made sure of that 'The twins are making sure than no one misses us at dinner so lets do this already.'

Lorry groaned, but she did as she was told. She was just as curious about Lizzy's sudden absense as Jane was, and it looked as if this was the only way they were going to get any answers.

Jane gaped, knowing something and seeing them were two different things. 'Bloody hell Lorry that was brilliant!'

Lorry hooted proudly.

Jane tied the letter to Lorry's outstretched leg. 'Now remember make sure when you come back that you go directly to Lizzy's room, I'll be waiting there.'

Lorry hooted one more time then took of with a heave.

Jane watched her go and grinned happily. This was simply genius. And by the end of the evening she would have some answers.

* * *

Jessie and Ty looked at the staff table and frowned. McGonagall wasn't there. That was, as far as they knew not a common occurrence. 'What do we do now?' Ty asked Jessie.

Jessie shrugged, Jane had told them to make sure that McGonagall would be kept busy with other things, but she never told them what to do if McGonagall wasn't there. 'Don't know.'

Ty's shoulders slumped she was looking forward to their part in Jane's plan. 'We could still do it?'

'Nah I think we should keep this one to ourselves until we really need it.' Jessie nudged Ty's shoulder with her own. 'You know it will be worth the wait.'

Ty grinned, Jessie was right, it would be worth the wait. 'So just dinner.'

'Just dinner.' Jessie agreed.

* * *

Ginny sat at their kitchen table her arms folded and pouting. She had been threatened with bodily harm if she so much as asked if she could help with dinner. 'What am I supposed to do?'

Lizzy looked over he shoulder and chuckled. 'Just sit back and relax mama. That's what you are supposed to do.'

Diane took out a wine glass and poured a glass from the already open bottle and handed it to Ginny. 'This should help you with that.'

Ginny took it and sipped. 'Thank you again for coming to train with me today.'

Lizzy rolled her eyes as if that had been a hardship. 'Oh come on mama you know we loved to do it. Playing with you at the Pitch is always fun.'

Diane nodded. 'I should actually be thanking you. I've never been that close to a Quidditch pitch much less get flying lessons from a professional.'

Ginny laughed happily. 'Well still thank you.' The afternoon had done wonders for her and Diane. Diane was warming up to her, she could feel it.

Hermione walked in from her office, having just gotten back from work and raised an eyebrow, Lizzy was cooking? Interesting. 'Hi love.' Hermione lent down and gave Ginny a peck on the lips.

'Hey mum.' Lizzy said taking down another glass to pour her mum some wine.

Hermione took the glass. 'Thank you sweetie. Hello Diane, did you have a nice day?'

Diane nodded smiling happily. 'Ginny took us to work.'

Hermione's lips curled into a smile. 'Ah so you've been of playing while I had to deal with more paperwork that anyone should ever have to deal with.'

Ginny grinned happily. 'That pretty much sums it up.'

Hermione plopped down next to Ginny. 'Did you two have fun?'

'It was incredible.' Diane answered for both her and Lizzy. And they had. Ginny was amazing on a broom and a lot of fun. Diane could see a lot of Ginny in Lizzy.

'And to show our appreciation we are making dinner.' Lizzy agreed. She looked up startled when there was a tap at the window. 'Mum it's probably for you.' Lizzy said as she opened the window to let the owl in. 'Friendly owl this.' Lizzy chuckled when the owl hopped onto her shoulder.

Hermione stood up and frowned the hair on the back of her neck were prickling. This wasn't a ministry owl, but it seemed so familiar. The letter was addressed to her and Ginny. Curious, it looked like Jane's handwritting. She was about to take the letter to the table when she noticed a funny pattern on it's right wing. It looked like a flower. She knew that flower she knew it all to well. Hoping she was wrong slipped her hand into her robes without anyone seeing, took hold of her wand mumbled something and stood back.

With a loud pop Lorry suddenly found herself standing in front of her mum and she cringed. 'Oh bloody hell I told her it wouldn't work!'

'Lauren Heather Weasley-Granger!' Hermione shot daggers at Lorry making Lorry cringe. 'What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?'

Lizzy's mouth hung open, Lorry was an Animagus? 'Lorry?'

Ginny sighed and slammed her head against the table. 'Tell me this isn't happening?'

Diane stood back, so the stories Lizzy told her really weren't over embellished.

'I'm delivering a letter?' Lorry asked hopefully.

Ginny got up. 'I'll go get our cloaks.'

Hermione nodded stiffly She could not believe this. If she wasn't sure before she was now, her children were trying to kill her. 'Thank you love. How am I going to explain this one?' Hermione asked still glaring at Lorry.

Ginny got their cloaks and walked back to the kitchen. She couldn't believe it they were heading back to Hogwarts, again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello so here is another chapter I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Diane looked thoughtfully at Lorry. She thought she knew why Lorry was there. 'Hermione?'

Hermione turned to Diane, cloak half way on. Lorry kept throwing glances at Diane. She was intensely curious as to why professor Seville was in her home. Did this have anything to do with why Lizzy was there?

'What does the letter say?'

Hermione looked at the letter on the desk. She should probably read it. 'Let's find out.' Hermione opened it.

**Mum and mama**

**I hope you will not get mad, but I have to ask again. Why is Lizzy at home? Is she really ok, we are all very worried? Please tell us what is going on?**

**Love**

**Jane**

Hermione handed the letter to Ginny who snorted. That was Jane, always a clever plan or two up her sleeve. This was a Jane plan if she ever had seen one. 'Love we have to talk to them, before we have to take up permanent residence at Hogwarts.'

Diane nodded took Lizzy's hand for support. When Lizzy squeezed. 'Let us do it.'

'You don't have to.' Hermine said softly.

'Mum we'll be ok. We have to do it. This is our news, and we want to be the ones to tell it.' Lizzy kissed Diane's hand. 'We'll come with you.'

'Hermione nodded and smiled proudly at the two. 'Then get your cloaks.' She watched a gaping Lorry, she shook her head. 'You have some explaining to do.'

'Starting with when you learned to become an Animagus.' Ginny said sternly. Even though she was insanely proud of the fact, this was not the time to show it.

Lorry bit her lip and glanced up at her mum. 'Do you remember when I was little I told you that I sometimes wished I was an animal. I thought you would laugh at me, but instead ou took me to your library and showed me this book. You said it was a way I could fulfil my dream, but only once I was older.'

Hermione smiled she remembered that day, Lorry had been crying because they had released one of her animal friends after it had healed from it's broken wing. 'I gave you the book so you could have something real to hang on to and not give up on your dream.'

Lorry nodded and scratched the back of her neck. 'I read that book a dozen time, probably more. Then last year out of curiosity I started to follow the instructions on how to become an Animagus. Mum it felt so right.'

'That is incredibly dangerous, you need to have someone with you that knows what they're doing. You could have killed yourself.' Hermione the worry in her voice evident.

'I was very careful and went extremely slow.' Lorry looked at Hermione wanting her and Ginny's blessing. 'It came so easily to me. I finally managed to change fully for the first time last week.'

Ginny pulled Lorry in for a hug, she could see how worried Lorry was that they wouldn't understand. But they both understood. 'Sweetie, we aren't mad that you went after your dream. We just wish you would have asked for our help.'

'I was scared you would say I was to young!' Lorry sighed into Ginny's shoulder.

'We would both have listened to you and helped you. We would never stop any of you from fulfilling your dreams.' Hermione kissed the top of Lorry's head. 'And even though I am very mad at what you did, I am so very proud at what you managed.'

'Am I going to prison?' Lorry blurted out her biggest fear. Sam's rant had gotten to her.

Hermione frowned. 'Of course not. Why would you even think something like that?'

'S..Sam said it was illegal and that you would have to throw me in prison.' Lorry's voice squeaked a little.

'It is and you are in some trouble, but we don't throw people in prison for it.' Hermione tipped Lorry's head so she could look her in the eyes. 'We'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting you registered through Hogwarts.'

'You can't do that?' Lorry asked a little nervous, she hoped she wasn't going to have to show everyone. She didn't know if she could do that.

Hermione shook her head. 'No sweetie, it's better that Professor McGonagall does it.'

'What will I have to do?' Lorry asked looking very worried.

Hermione frowned, truth be told she didn't know how Hogwarts went about registering their students as Animagus's. 'We'll ask Professor McGonagall together, key?'

Lorry nodded. She looked up as Lizzy and Professor Seville came back with their cloaks. She was still confused what she was doing here, but she was in enough trouble as it was. She wasn't going to make things worse by asking questions.

Ginny let Lorry go. 'So we ready?'

* * *

McGonagall frowned when there was another knock at her door. It seemed that she was not going to get any work done. 'Come!' Her eyebrows nearly crawled of her face. 'This is a surprise.' McGonagall looked at the five people who had entered her office.

'I am sorry to disturb you Professor, but it seems we have a situation.' Hermione said looking a little chagrined.

'Again?' McGonagall asked, she wasn't aware of anything. But with the Weasley-Granger that didn't mean much.

Diane fidgeted. 'This is my fault Professor, and I apologize.'

'I highly doubt that this was your fault, but maybe you could tell me what is going on?' McGonagall smiled at Diane.

Diane nodded and put her hand on Lorry's shoulder. 'It would seem that Lizzy's absence has created quite the stir with her sisters.'

'My sisters came up with a less than thought through plan.' Lizzy continued nervously.

Diane nodded. 'It seems that Lorry is an Animagus with a very useful animal form.'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and looked at Lorry, it was a very impressive feat. Lorry was still very young and becoming an Animagus took a loot of practise and skill. 'Is this true Ms. Weasley-Granger?'

Lorry nodded nearly imperceptibly. 'Yes professor.'

'What is your form?'

'My form's an Owl Professor.' Lorry blurted out, she really didn't want to be in spotlight. She didn't like it there.

McGonagall sat back and shook her head. 'Amazingly handy that. And no small feat.' She pursed her lips, she already knew what had happened, and it was an ambitious plan, yes. But it was also dangerous. 'So who's idea was it to send a letter using you?'

Ginny nearly burst out laughing at Lorry's shocked face. 'Lorry answer the Professor.' She prompted.

Lorry shook her head no. Se was shaking a little, but she wouldn't tattle on one of her sisters. 'I'm s..s...sorry.'

Hermione groaned. Their children sure had a strange sense of loyalty sometimes. Lorry knew they already knew who it was. 'Lorry.' Hermione warned Lorry, who turned to her and looked at her pleadingly.

'It was Jane.' Lizzy finally answered, understanding why Lorry didn't want to tell.

McGonagall nodded, she had thought as much. 'Professor Seville I know that you are on sabbatical, but would you mind going to fetch Jane from the Quidditch pitch?'

Diane nodded. 'Of course Professor.'

Lizzy looked up at McGonagall and then Diane, she didn't like the idea of Diane going alone, but she really couldn't say anything. Here she was simply a student nothing more.

'Ah and Lizzy?' McGonagall said smiling. 'Would you escort the Professor?'

Lizzy sighed in relief. 'Yes, thank you!'

McGonagall laughed as the two left not quite touching but only an inch apart. 'I just didn't want to watch her fidget and worry.' McGonagall looked at Hermione. 'How are things going?'

Hermione was touched at McGonagall concern. 'We think it will work out. And I think their time together has helped Diane as well. She's feeling a lot better. According to Appoline it's because they are spending so much time together.'

'Then I will have to see what I can do to help when they return.' McGonagall smiled at Hermione and Ginny 'They do look good together.'

Ginny grinned proudly. 'Yes they do.'

Lorry was a little lost, what in Merlin's name were her parents and McGonagall talking about?

Having made sure that Diane and Lizzy were both ok she turned back to Lorry. 'We have some things to discuss, but first would you mind transforming?'

Lorry turned red with nerves, this was what she was afraid of. 'I...I...'

McGonagall got up and took Lorry's hand. 'You don't need to be afraid. It's just like any other time. And if it doesn't work this time we'll simply try another time. Would it help if I transformed with you?'

Lorry swallowed hard and nodded. 'I think that might help.'

McGonagall nodded winked at Lorry and the next second they were all looking down at a silver tabby. The tabby hopped onto the desk and cocked her head.

Lorry smiled, she had always thought McGonagall was the coolest teacher at Hogwarts when she did that. 'Ok here goes nothing.' Lorry closed her eyes.

Hermione and Ginny both stood there and grinned proudly. Lorry was a beautiful owl. And she had done so well. 'You are beautiful sweetie.' Hermione held out her arm and Lorry flew over and perched on her arm hooting happily.

McGonagall changed back and clapped her hands, she remembered the first time she had to transform in front of a teacher, she had not done this well. 'Well done!'

Lorry hopped over onto Ginny's shoulder and nipped at her ear. Ginny laughed. 'You cheeky little owl!'

McGonagall smiled and let Lorry play a minute more. 'Now can you change back?'

Lorry gave a last hoot and heaved of her mama's shoulder a second later she was standing there again grinning.

'You are very talented, well done Ms. Weasley-Granger.' McGonagall praised Lorry. 'I've been keeping my eye on you. You are very gifted in Transfiguration. Much like your mother.'

Lorry's eyes went wide. 'Thank you professor.' She knew that coming from McGonagall that was a very impressive compliment.

'Professor I wanted to know if you would help Lorry register?' Hermione asked beaming where she stood behind Lorry.

'I thought you might ask that. That will not be a problem. Lorry is not the first over ambitious student . And I dare say she won't be the last.' McGonagall smiled, if only they really knew. 'Most schools have an agreement with their respective Ministries that any student who learns to transform into an Animagus will be register without any actions being taken against them.'

Hermione cocked her head. 'Really?'

McGonagall nodded. 'A very long running understanding, one from which I myself reaped the benefits. So that will not be a problem. Now what I do have a problem with is that you abused your gift.'

Lorry hung her head. 'I'm sorry professor.'

'Ten points from Gryffindor and you will have detention for a month. You will tutor first and second years in Transfiguration.'

Lorry sighed in relief, that sounded ok. She could do that. 'Yes professor.'

McGonagall smiled internally. She could have thrown the book at Lorry, but she was to bright to do that. Plus she was probably the Weasley-Granger she had the least trouble with. 'I will also tutor you further in Transfiguration in the evenings you don't have a student to help. It will help you understand what an Animagus is and how it works.'

Lorry nodded, that was a reward not a chastisement. 'Yes professor.'

* * *

Jane looked down when she heard her name being called. She nearly flew into Ty when she saw Professor Seville and Lizzy motioning her down. 'Ok people keep doing the drill I'll be right back.' _This can't be good. _She landed right in front of the two and arched her eyebrow.

Diane steeled herself, she was not Diane Lizzy's bond partner right now. No she was a teacher. 'Ms. Weasley-Granger the headmistress has asked me to get you. If you'll follow us.'

Jane gaped didn't this woman know anything? 'I have Quidditch practise!'

'I do believe she knows that. Still she wants to see you. Now please.' Diane said sternly trying to control her nervousness.

'Lizzy help me out here?'

Lizzy shook her head. 'Jane don't. Do as the professor says. You are in enough trouble as it is!'

Jane snapped her mouth shut. She waved Ty down. 'Get them through the drills then get to the common room.'

Diane waited until Jane turned back to them then started to walk back to the Castle. She knew Lizzy and Jane would follow. 'Lets not keep the headmistress waiting.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey, so here is another chapter I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you feel.

* * *

**

Jane glared at the two walking in front of her. She couldn't believe this. They wouldn't tell her why McGonagall wanted her to go to her office, actually they wouldn't tell her anything. They were ignoring her completely. So she stomped after them her broom slung over one shoulder. And what was up with the two anyway they were walking so close to each other that you could hardly slide a piece of paper between them.

'Well well back so soon? And with an escort no less.' The gargoyle guarding McGonagall office asked gleefully when he saw Jane.

Jane glared, she was already good and mad at being ignored. She was raring for a fight. 'Oh just shut it stone face.'

'And who's going to make me?' The gargoyle sneered.

'That's more than enough from the both of you.' Diane snapped, she could not believe the two were even fighting. It was ridiculous.

'But...' Both Jane and the gargoyle started at the same time.

'I said enough!' Diane said in a tone that made the other three pay attention. 'The headmistress is expecting us.' She told the gargoyle.

'Of course Professor.' The gargoyle said. Maybe he was pushing his luck.

Lizzy grinned. She knew Diane had fire in her when it came out it burned white hot so her sister better look out. One thing was clear to her Jane hadn't figured out why McGonagall had sent for her. Sometimes Jane's temper made her down right thick! 'Come on then Jane let's not make McGonagall wait any longer.'

Jane glared but did as she was told.

Lizzy squeezed Diane's hand, for just a second. Wanting her to know she was proud of her. 'Come on then Professor.'

Diane shook her head, but she was smiling. 'After you .'

* * *

Jane stomped into the office and stopped in her tracks when she saw three very similarly cocked eyebrows. Then she saw Lorry, and it finally clicked. 'Oh bloody hell!'

Hermione's eyes narrowed impossibly. 'Kathryn Jane Weasley-Granger you will watch your mouth or you will be in even bigger trouble. And you are already in more that anyone has the right to be in!'

Jane lowered her head. 'Sorry mum.'

Ginny scratched the back of her head. 'Do you have any explanation for what you did?' She just wanted this all done with, this was not how she had expected her day to end.

Jane looked up and peaked at Lorry. How could this not have worked? The plan was perfect!

McGonagall cleared her throat shifting the attention to her. 'I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you had learned your lesson. How wrong I was.'

'I'm sorry Professor.' Jane felt all of five years old. And she felt her temper that had been burning hot only moments before fall flat on its face.

'You sure have a very interesting way of showing it. Now I believe your mother asked you a question.' McGonagall had hardened her voice to try and get through to Jane.

Jane swallowed hard. 'No one would tell us what was going on! We have a right to know.'

Lizzy's own temper flared. 'No you do not.' Lizzy's voice was hard and cold.

Jane turned to her. 'Yes I do!'

Ginny put her hand on Lizzy's shoulder squeezing lightly. She felt Lizzy relax so she knew she would back down, at least for now. She thanked Merlin for that. The last thing they needed was a drag out screaming match between their two oldest. 'Jane!'

Jane's mouth snapped shut. Her mama nearly never snapped at them. But when she did you shut up.

Ginny's jaw clenched, as she forced herself to calm down too 'I told you that your sister was fine. Is my word not good enough for you?'

'What? No mama of course not!'

'Then why did you do this?' Ginny asked.

Jane looked down at her feet again. Her shoulders sagged. 'I couldn't stand not knowing.'

Hermione groaned. 'And you didn't think that sending Lorry could be dangerous?'

Jane shook her head. Now that she really did think about it, it was really not her best idea. 'I'm sorry.'

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. 'I know you are, but you have to think before you do something.'

Jane nodded biting her lip.

McGonagall sat back in her chair. She was running out of ideas with what to do with Jane. 'Ms. Jane do you know that I have every right to revoke your flying privileges?'

Jane's head snapped up. She knew what would happen if McGonagall did that. 'Please Professor?'

'I see that got your attention. Good, I should have taken them away a long time ago.' McGonagall pursed her lips letting Jane stew a moment longer. 'However I won't.' McGonagall said seeing relief wash across Jane's features. 'But I am sure that you're parents will agree that you have forfeited the privilege of going to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year.'

Jane's eyes bugged out of her head. After Quidditch Hogsmeade was the worst thing they could take away from her.

Hermione nodded. 'We agree wholeheartedly.'

'We can revisit reinstating them next year. Further more if you put so much as one toe out of line from this moment on I will revoke your flying privileges. Even if that would hurt not only you. Do I make myself clear?' McGonagall really hoped that Jane did undestand she did not want to be the one to ground such a talented flyer.

Jane nodded feeling slightly sick. How could her plan have backfired so spectacularly? 'Yes Professor.'

McGonagall turned to Lorry. 'Lorry would you please go and collect your sisters and bring them here? That is if that will work for you?' McGonagall looked at Lizzy and Diane.

'That's fine with us, thank you Professor.' Diane managed to keep her voice steady. Hopefully she would be able to keep it up once Lizzy's whole family was there.

'Wonderful. If you please, Lorry?' McGonagall smiled at Lorry. She had been very silent, probably trying to piece all the pieces together.

Lorry shot up and made a hasty retreat. She was starting to figure out what was going on. But she was curious if she had put the pieces together correctly.

McGonagall got up, this was her cue to leave. 'I'll leave you too it then. If you need me I'll be in my classroom. And feel free to order up some tea if you want.'

Diane eyes shot up. She didn't want McGonagall to leave. She wanted someone there for her. 'P...p..please s...stay.' She squeaked softly.

McGonagall looked a Diane her features softening. Diane was visibly nervous and if her staying would help her. Then she would stay. 'Of course Diane. Is that ok with everyone else?'

Hermione and Ginny nodded, it was a strange situation, but if Diane needed McGonagall there then McGonagall would be there. They knew how nerve wrecking this was for Diane.

'Thank you Professor.' Lizzy said softly. She knew that McGonagall held an important spot in Diane's heart. She had more or less saved her and for that alone Lizzy was more than thankful. But for being there for Diane when she had no obligation to do so? She didn't know if she would ever be able to thank McGonagall enough.

* * *

Lorry had to catch her breath when she skidded into Gryffindor common room. Relieved to find Sam and Chris in front of the fire doing homework. 'Oh good you're here. Mum and mama are here they want to talk to us.'

Chris looked up at Lorry worry evident. 'Is it about Lizzy?'

'Well she's here too so I guess so. Although she looks fine. Now do you two know where the twins are?' Lorry wanted to waist as little time as possible.

Sam nodded. 'They should be right back. They asked if I would help them with homework after they took a quick shower.'

'Good I hope they hurry up.' Lorry plopped down to wait for the twins.

A few minutes later the twins showed up. 'Hey guys what's up?'

Lorry shot up and grabbed the twins . 'Come on lets go!' Lorry pulled very confused twins after her. Chris and Sam followed equally confused. What was going on with Lorry? If something was wrong she would have told them of that they were sure.

* * *

Diane looked around the office and had to take a couple of deep breathes to keep from hyperventilating. What had possessed her to suggest this? 'I don't think I can do this.' She whispered softly.

Lizzy took her hand in hers. 'You don't have to, we're in this together.'

Diane closed her eyes for a second. She could feel the love coming from Lizzy, it wrapped around her like a warm cloak. Diane opened her eyes and smiled at Lizzy. Yes, she could do this with Lizzy by her side.

Hermione looked at the two then at her family. All their kids were staring openly at Lizzy and Diane. Then why wouldn't they? They saw Diane as a Professor, not as someone their sister would have an interest in. 'I'm guessing you are all curious why you are here?' Hermione received a round of nods. 'Well I'll let Lizzy and Professor Seville tell you, but I want you to promise to let them say what they want to say before you start hassling them.'

'Come on guys. Promise or we're going back home.' Ginny looked at them all waiting for their nods.

Diane smiled. 'You can ask us questions after we're done.' She hoped this would get them to agree. She wanted to get it out in one go. Or she might not get it out at all.

Lizzy looked at her sisters pleadingly. 'I promise you can hassle me about it all you want afterwards.' She made sure to stress the word 'me' making it clear that Diane was of limits.

Finally they all nodded. This had to be big. But what did the Professor have to do with al of this? And why was Lizzy so nervous?

Lizzy took Diane's hand in hers and pulled her to her so she was hugging her loosely from behind. 'Guys I want you to meet my bond partner and the love of my life Diane Seville.' Lizzy watched in complete fascination as six jaws hit the floor all at the same time.

Diane relaxed even more. No one was screaming and yelling, that was a good sign, wasn't it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello people another chapter I hope you'll enjoy. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

McGonagall lent back in her chair and watched as utter chaos took over her office the silence hadn't lasted long. Jane was immediately screaming at Lizzy and she guessed that if Diane wasn't holding Lizzy back Lizzy would have been screaming just a loudly. Lorry looked pleased, probably because she had pieced everything together correctly. The twins were jumping around with excitement. They seemed to like the idea of having a Professor as a sister-in-law. Sam seemed to be the only one not screaming or shouting, she looked thoughtful. Working everything out in her head. She would have questions later McGonagall was sure. Chris was laughing gleefully, that was never good so she would have to keep an eye on her. Ginny and Hermione were trying to calm them all down, but it was an uphill battle. _This could go on all night. _'Silence!' McGonagall bellowed as loud as she could. All the heads in her office snapped to where she was sitting. 'I believe this is exactly what you promised not to do. Give them a chance to explain.'

Diane looked at McGonagall with utter gratefulness written in her face. 'Thank you professor.'

McGonagall nodded her head and smiled at Diane. 'You two might want to explain exactly what a bond partner is and why we are allowing you to be together.'

Lizzy nodded they should probably have started of explaining that. But she was so excited she just couldn't wait. 'Diane is a Veela.'

'Like Aunt Fleur?' Sam interrupted then shut her mouth. 'Sorry.' But things were suddenly making a lot more sense.

Diane smiled at Sam, she had just helped them even if she didn't know it. 'Yes, like your Aunt. Do you know anything else about Veela's?' Diane asked Sam. Maybe if they made it like a lesson the others would be more likely to listen.

Jane growled, this was not happening. 'What the hell does it matter? Lizzy isn't even gay so this is really a sick joke.'

Ginny growled right back making sure Jane looked at her before she spoke. 'I thought your mum already warmed you about your language.'

'But you can't seriously believe this?' Jane tried to get someone on her side.

'If you would give them a chance to explain so would you.' Hermione put her hand on Ginny's should and smiled when Ginny sat back and lent heavily into her. 'Sam go ahead and answer Diane's question.'

'Well what exactly do you want me to expalin? I asked Aunt Fleur one summer to tell me as much as she could about Veela.' Sam asked hoping that if they talked long enough that Jane and Lizzy would cool down and not glare at each other ready to pounce at the drop of a hat.

Hermione chuckled, that was their Sam. Of course she would have cornered Fleur. She was too curious not to. 'What do you know about how they fall in love?'

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to recall exactly what Fleur had told her and what she had found out herself. 'Veela fall in love only once in their life. And they fall more or less at first glance, they can't help who it is and can't fall out of love with that person.' This was where all the information became sketchy including her Aunt. 'Once the the one they love accepts that they are also in love with the Veela a bonding ritual is started. I don't know what the ritual does or how it works though I couldn't find any information on it.' Sam's eyes lit up and she looked at Diane. 'But you could tell?'

'No!' Four voices said all at once.

Sam folded her arms, well that was just rude. 'A simple no would have been more than enough.'

Ginny reached out and ruffled Sam's a lightly laughing lightly. 'Maybe someday when you're a little older.'

Sam pursed her lips. Ah so it was about sex now that really was a talk she didn't want to have with her mothers. 'If you say so.'

Ginny chuckled. 'Good girl.'

'So you two fell in love and are now bond...partners?' Lorry asked from where she was sitting.

Lizzy nodded. 'Yes we are.'

'What does that make Diane to us?' Jessie piped up.

Lizzy grinned at Jessie. 'It means you guys have one more sister.'

Diane blushed when the twins stared at her. It felt very uncomfortable being scrutinized. 'Well I'll be your sister-in-law.'

Ty grinned at Diane and shook her head. 'This is so cool!'

Jessie nodded. 'Definitely!'

Lizzy could have kissed them she could feel Diane relax again. When the screaming had started Diane had gone as rigid as a board. 'Hey now don't go getting any ideas.'

Jessie and Ty both smiled sweetly at Diane and Lizzy. 'What us?'

Diane looked at the two then at Lizzy. 'I'm in trouble aren't I?'

Ginny, Lizzy and Hermione chuckled. 'Not in to much trouble, they're not so bad with family.' Hermione tried to sound reassuring.

'I'm dead.' Diane sighed but managed to a small wink at the twins. They were two of her favourite students. And now they were her sisters, well kind of.

Jane glared at them all. How could they all be happy about this. Lizzy was going out with a teacher. That was if they were even telling the truth. 'Does that mean you two are sleeping together?'

Lizzy and Diane both turned bright red. Diane because the question was embarrassing and Lizzy because she wanted to kill Jane. 'That is none of your business.'

Hermione got up and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. 'I think we are going to go outside and have a little talk.'

Jane wanted to protest but her mum had a vice like grip on her shoulder. 'Fine.'

Ginny cocked her head. 'You want me to come with you?'

'No love, we won't be long.' Hermione smiled at Ginny then led Jane out.

Chris arched an eyebrow. 'Ok so you're bond partners, is that the same as being married?'

Diane shook her head. 'Not exactly, but we are getting married as well.'

That got every ones attention again. Lorry looked at the two then at their hands then saw the ring on Diane's hand. 'Wow is that an engagement ring?'

Diane beamed and nodded, now that Jane wasn't there she felt more at ease. It was obvious that Jane didn't like her. Not at all. 'Yes, and your sister has excellent taste.'

Chris snorted. 'Since when?'

Lorry cuffed lightly on the shoulder. 'Are you serious Chris? Have you taken a look at the Professor?' Lorry glanced at bright red Diane and whistled. 'She is what Jane would call smoking hot.'

'Lorry's right.' Sam looked at Diane critically. The same way she would look at a difficult problem. 'Pofessor Seville is really beautiful.'

If she could Diane would have gladly disappeared. Why were they even having that discussion? 'So do you have any more questions?'

Jessie nodded, ignoring the others who were still staring at Diane. 'When are you getting married?'

Lizzy looked at Diane then back at Jessie. 'As soon as we can get it organized.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'When were you thinking?'

'The first Hogsmeade weekend.' Diane said. 'That way we could have the whole family there.'

'And it's only three weeks away.' Ginny teased and burst out laughing when the two blushed again.

'Where would you like to hold the wedding it would have to be close t Hogwarts?' McGonagall asked, she had an idea.

Lizzy scratched the back of her neck, they hadn't gotten that far yet. They had actually planned to talk to talk to her mothers about this over dinner. 'We haven't figured out the details yet. We wanted to talk to my parents over dinner, but we were interrupted before we could even sit down to eat.'

McGonagall shook her head that would just not do. 'Jessop?'

There was a soft pop as a small house elf appeared. 'Mistress calls?'

McGonagall smiled and nodded. 'Yes could you prepare one of the Gryffindor guest rooms and see to it that there are two hot meals ready for when the Minister and Mrs. Weasley-Granger get there.'

'Yes mistress is there anything else?'

'Yes could you see to it that Professor Seville and her guest get dinner as well?' McGonagall asked kindly.

'Yes of course. If that is all I'll go.' Jessop bowed his head when McGonagall nodded. With another pop Jesop was gone.

'That was really not necessary.' Ginny was touched at McGonagall gesture.

'Nonsense, it's getting late so it's simply logical that you stay here.' McGonagall said to Ginny then turned back to Lizzy and Diane. 'How about holding the wedding here, at Hogwarts?'

Lizzy's eyes lit up that would be perfect.

Without a thinking about her actions Diane walked over to McGonagall and without preamble pulled her into a hug.

To say McGonagall was surprised would have been putting it mildly, but she soon relaxed and hugged Diane back.

* * *

Hermione had steered them out of the castle so that they could talk freely. But they had been walking for a while and still Jane hadn't said a word. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to pry it out of you?'

'Nothings going on.' Jane grumbled, thankful for the darkness. This way her mum wouldn't see that she was lying.

'Jane, I'm your mother not stupid.' Hermione took hold of one of Jane's hand and pulled Jane so they were facing each other. She thought she might know what was going on, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

'Why can't you just believe me and leave me alone.' Jane said tears wanting to fall, but she was to stubborn to let them.

'Because I love you and want to help you.' Hermione said softly. 'Why are you so mad at Lizzy? You two have always been as thick as thieves.'

Jane shook her head madly, she wasn't going to get into this. 'I'm not mad at her.'

Hermione tilted her head. 'Then why are you so mad at Professor Seville?'

'I am not mad!'

'Yes you are. And I can't help you if you don't tell me why Jane.' Hermione said a little more sternly.

Jane stepped back and turned her back on Hermione. 'She's not going to have any time for me any more. She's always going to be hanging around with her!'

And there it was. Hermione bit her lip, their little girl was jealous and feeling left out. 'She'll always be there for you Jane. Lizzy loves you.'

'No she doesn't, if she did she would have told about this! Not let me find out with the rest of you.' Jane refused to budge, if she did she would start crying.

Hermione turned Jane back around. 'Lizzy fell in love, that doesn't mean that she won't be there for you. But you are growing up and things change. But she'll always be there for you. And she didn't tell you because she didn't know how, not because she didn't trust you.'

'How can you know that?' Jane said softly.

'Because baby girl I know you all.'

Jane finally let her tears fall and grabbed for Hermione. 'She's my best fiend.'

Hermione hugged her close running her finger through her hair. 'I know baby. I know.' They would deal with Jane's punishment later, but right now she was simply going to hold her daughter and let her cry it out. Jane was scared of loosing Lizzy and jealous of Lizzy and Diane's relationship and needed to let it all out. It would hopefully help.

* * *

McGonagall looked as all the Weasley-Granger's trooped out. Diane barely able to look at her and the rest chatting happily. She smiled to herself, they had a wedding to plan. 'Mrs. Weasley would you like to have a glass of Firewhiskey with me?'

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She couldn't have heard right. 'Excuse me Professor?'

'Would you like a glass of Firewhiskey?' McGonagall nearly burst out laughing, Ginny looked startled.

Ginny blinked a few times then shrugged. Why not. 'Only if you have a proper bottle.'

McGonagall threw her head back and laughed. 'Cheeky as always. Ginny don't ever change.'

Ginny grinned now that was progress. 'I'm way to set in my ways to do something like that. Now Professor lets see what you have!'


	25. Chapter 25

**Howdy folks another day another chapter. Hope you'll let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Hermione headed back to McGonagall's office. She had let Jane cry herself out then walked her to Gryffindor tower so she could get some much needed sleep. Now she just wanted to get back to Ginny and fall into her arms. She hated it when one of her girls hurt it was something she didn't think she would ever get used too. She stopped in her tracks when she walked into the office. 'Uhm should I come back later?'

Ginny turned to the door and grinned happily holding her hand out to Hermione. 'Love I missed you.'

Hermione eyed the two women who were both slouching in their chairs with a drink in hand and half full bottle of Firewhiskey on McGonagall's desk. Ginny although not drunk by a long shot had had enough to be completely at ease and McGonagall looked amused and relaxed. 'You two having a good time then?'

McGonagall nodded. 'Yes we are, your wife is very entertaining.' McGonagall winked at Hermione making her blush. Hermione knew exactly how talkative Ginny got when she had a couple. 'Would you like a glass?'

'You really should, it's the really good stuff!' Ginny pulled Hermione into her lap and kissed her soundly. 'Plus we don't have to go home, McGonagall was kind enough to offer us a guest room for the night.'

Hermione frowned, she had missed something, obviously. 'Well then I guess I'll have a glass and you can tell me why we're staying?'

McGonagall chuckled at Ginny's antics. 'Here you go, it is a rather fine bottle if I do say so myself. But I thought it was the perfect occasion to open it.'

Ginny nodded and kissed Hermione on the temple. 'Diane and Lizzy announced their engagement. Actually Lorry spooted the ring and asked thme about it and then they announced.'

Hermione turned grinning, she wished she had been there. 'Oh wonderful I saw he ring this morning, but didn't want to push.' Hermione took the offered glass and grinned at McGonagall. 'You're right it is the perfect time.'

'Oh but it gets better.' Ginny took a sip from her glass. 'The Professor offered Hogwarts as a venue, which is perfect!'

Hermione's eyed McGonagall who nodded. 'Thank you.' That would safe them a lot of planning and organizing, for which Hermione was very thankful.

'It is my pleasure, but that's also why I offered you the room tonight so that we could start making some arrangements. But that can wait until tomorrow. Now I propose a toast to a successful wedding.'

'Hear hear!' Ginny clicked her glass with Hermione's.

Hermione laughed, this was a very strange situation if you asked her. McGonagall was being wonderful, a true friend. Maybe it was time that they stopped looking at her as their old Professor and maybe look at her as a friend. 'Hear hear indeed.'

* * *

Ty knocked softly on the door and waited and bit her lip. She hoped Jane wouldn't be mad that she was there. She didn't want to get her upset again. But she also wanted to make sure Jane was ok. She had looked so upset before. 'Jane?'

Jane lifted her head from her pillow that was a little damp form tears. 'Go away Ty.'

'Please can I just hang with you for a bit? Jessie is busy with the Kneazles and you know how much I hate cats. Please?' It wasn't lie, but it was also not exactly the truth either.

Jane got up and unlocked her door. 'Lorry and Sam roped her in huh?'

Ty smiled up at Jane and nodded. She couldn't help notice the red eyes and mussed face. Jane had been crying, the thought mad her hurt a little. 'Lorry always ropes us in you know how she gets.'

Jane laughed this was so typical for Ty. 'Come on in here.'

Ty made her way inside Jane's room and plopped down on her bed. 'Thanks.'

Jane arched an eyebrow. 'Any time.' She said dryly.

Ty looked at her sheepishly. 'Not falling for the the cat story?'

Jane folded her arms, pursed her lips and shook her head. 'Nope.'

'Fine I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You were pretty upset before.' Ty mumbled she didn't want to make things worse. She wanted to help.

Jane flopped down next to Ty. 'I'm better now. Mum had a talk with me.'

Ty's anxiety eased a little. She grinned she knew exactly what they needed. She stretched out and surreptitiously grabbed one of Jane's pillows then with one last look at Jane whacked Jane on the stomach wit the pillow.

Jane blinked a couple of times. 'You are so dead!'

Ty wiggled her eyebrows jumping up when Jane grabbed a pillow of her own. 'You'll have to catch me first.'

Jane swung her pillow just missing Ty then started chasing Ty around the room. Pretty soon she was laughing having a blast. Somehow Ty had exactly known what she needed.

* * *

Diane watched as Lizzy made her self comfortable on her couch. It felt so good to have Lizzy there. 'You're sister doesn't like me you know?'

Lizzy looked up head cocked. 'Diane did you see them, they're thrilled about having you in the family.'

'Jane isn't.' Diane plopped down next to Lizzy laying her head on Lizzy's shoulder. The whole evening had completely drained her. And Jane's reaction had scared her a little. Although that she was going to keep to herself for right now.

Lizzy stiffened, she couldn't not for the life of her figure out why Jane had reacted the way she had. 'I'm sorry about that.' She had thought that Jane of all people would have been over the moon for her. 'I don't know what got into her.'

Diane snuggled closer to Lizzy. Lizzy's heartbeat was slowly lulling her into a completely relaxed state. 'Do you think she might be jealous?'

Lizzy started to run her fingers through Diane's hair. 'Jealous?'

'Well you told me that you and Jane spend a lot of time together, always have. Don't you think that she might be jealous that I'm spending a lot of that time with you now?' Diane hummed appreciatively at the fingers running through her hair.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed as she thought about it. It was possible and she was surprised that she hadn't thought about it. 'I guess that could be it. But she was so angry.'

Diane snagged Lizzy's other hand bringing it to her mouth and kissed the knuckled. 'I think she was jealous and she felt left out. Before you met me you talked about everything and then suddenly you started keeping secrets. I bet she has been waiting for you to explain to her why.'

It was true Jane was one of Lizzy's best friends and her sister. Jane had always been her confidant and she had just suddenly cut her off. She had started to go to Diane with her problems more and more. Until she nearly never talked to Jane about them at all. While Jane still confided in her. She groaned loudly, now she felt terrible. 'I've been such a git to her.'

'Then you'll make it right with her again.' Diane mumbled into Lizzy's shoulder.

Lizzy nodded now she only had to figure out how.

'You could invite her to breakfast.'

Lizzy closed her eyes and smiled happily. 'You know I knew there was a good reason why I loved you so much.'

'Oh so it's not because you think I'm the hottest thing walking around on two legs?' Diane smiled into Lizzy's shoulder, she couldl literally feel Lizzy's answer to that question. Lizzy's heart was beating hard and fast against her cheek.

'Well except for that.' Lizzy blushed a little, but it was good. She loved Diane this playful.

'Good save love. Tell me why do you love me so much?' Diane suddenly wasn't all that tired any more.

Lizzy kissed the top of Diane's head taking a second to take in the smell of her hair. 'Well because you are so extremely intelligent and intuitive.'

Diane snorted and looked up at Lizzy. 'If I didn't know any better I would swear you were trying to get lucky tonight'

'I thought I already was.'

Diane kissed Lizzy's jaw and laughed. 'Go write your sister then we'll talk again.'

Lizzy pouted. 'Can't I write her later?'

Diane raised an eyebrow. She lent closed to Lizzy and slowly sucked Lizzy's bottom lip into her mouth then bit bit down lightly pulling on it. She grinned hen Lizzy moaned a little. She loved to hear Lizzy make sounds like that. 'If you're really good and go write that letter that will only be a preview of what you'll get.'

Lizzy's mouth went dry. But her limbs worked just fine. She gently untangled herself from Diane and headed for Diane's office. 'I'll be right back.' She shivered at the sound of Diane's laughter as she walked of.

* * *

Ginny crawled into the big four-poster bed in their room and sighed happily. Her stomach was full and her head was still nice and mellow form the Firewhiskey they had drunk with McGonagall. All in all she was very happy. 'You coming to bed any time soon love?'

Hermione looked up from where she was jotting down a note for her assistant. So she wouldn't worry when Hermione wasn't on time in the morning. 'I'll be right there.'

Ginny propped her head on her hand and watched Hermione. That had always been one of her favourite pastimes. 'You look beautiful.'

Hermione looked up and saw the grin that was spreading across Ginny's face. She knew that grin. She loved that grin. 'Thank you love, you don't look to bad yourself. But tell me what is going through that pretty head of yours?'

Ginny's grin became downright evil. 'Do you know we never made love in this castle, when we were in school here?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?' She asked slowly.

'I was thinking that's a mistake we could correct.' Ginny smirked when she saw lust shoot onto Hermione's face. Ginny was thrilled that they could still affect each other that way.

'Are you having school girl fantasies Gin?' Hermione put her quill down slowly.

'Why don't you come over here and find out.' Ginny crooked a finger at Hermione to come to her.

Hermione got up and all but pounced Ginny. Going straight for the lips this was going to so much fun. 'Merlin I love you!'

Ginny kissed back hard and groaned happily. 'Love you too.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello hello ok another chapter just for you, hope you like. And please review:)

* * *

**

Jane frowned, the note Lizzy had sent her had said she should just go in. She had the password to Professor Seville's rooms, but it still felt a little weird. But her knocking didn't seem to get her any where. 'Don't even know why I'm here.' Jane grumbled and huffed. But she did know why she was there,she was there because she wanted Lizzy back. 'Snapping Dragons.' Jane walked into the room and stopped it was small, but looked comfy. 'Liz?' It was strange though as she moved around a little she saw no photos no real mementos. The room was essentially bare. 'Come on Liz where are you?' Jane knocked on the door to the bedroom. And still nothing. 'What the hell?' Jane knocked with more force and still nothing. 'Ok if you are naked in anyway please cover up I'm coming in!'

Diane was confused she couldn't move she couldn't call out when she heard the person at the door. She felt so incredibly hot!

Jane popped her head in. Now she was really confused, it looked like Lizzy and Professor Seville were still asleep. It seemed rather odd to her since she had really banged hard on the door. 'Liz?' She called out again.

Diane tried to speak she had to something wasn't right. This was not right!

Jane walked in a little further when she got closer she could see that both Lizzy and Professor Seville looked sweaty and very pale. Biting her lip she moved over to Lizzy's side of the bed and tried to shake her awake. 'Merlin your burning up!' Jane yanked her hand back. She stared for a second then her instincts took over and she was off like a shot out of hell.

* * *

McGonagall sat down at her desk and sighed, she had a lot of Paperwork to do since she hadn't gotten to any yesterday. But it had been worth it. She had truly enjoyed both her time with Harry and with Hermione and Ginny. It had been refreshing. Harry would make a wonderful teacher and she believed Hogwats would help him heal as well. Hermione and Ginny were just a pleasure to watch. Still in love after so many years of marriage and they were completely at ease with each other and in the company of others. McGonagall nearly toppled out of her chair when he office door burst open.

'P...professor!' Jane skidded to a stop in front of McGonagall desk.

'Jane?'

'So..some things w...wrong!' Jane took a couple of deep breathes. 'Lizzy.'

McGonagall frowned. 'Take a couple of deep breathes and try again.' McGonagall was already on her feet, ready to move.

Jane nodded bent over and sucked in a couple of breathes. 'There's something wrong with Professor Seville and Lizzy. I couldn't wake them up. They are burning up.'

McGonagall pulled her wand out and a second later a Lion Patronus was pawing the floor. 'Jane follow him and go get your parents the password to their room is snitch. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey. And Jane not a word to anyone else.' With that they both took of.

* * *

Jane covered her eyes before she burst into her mothers room. She didn't want to burst in on them still busy, that had happened one time and she really didn't want a repeat. Silencing charms were all good and well, but locking the door in her opinion was even more important. 'Mum! Mama!'

Hermione who had been awake for a while simply enjoying slowly waking up next to Ginny shot up in bed and pulled the sheets up to cover them both. 'Jane good Merlin don't you know how to knock?'

'No time.' Jane took a deep breathe. 'Something wrong with Lizzy and Diane.'

That got Hermione's attention. 'What happened?' Hermione shook Ginny roughly to wake her up.'

'Don't know, they won't wake up and are both burning up.' Jane was fidgeting something fierce. She couldn't help she as scared.

Ginny groaned and blinked her eyes open. 'What?'

Hermione kissed her shoulder. 'Gin there's something wrong with Lizzy and Diane.'

Ginny shot up and was out of bed pulling on her clothing, Hermione a second behind her. 'What happened?' A now wide awake Ginny asked.

'I don't know, but it more than likely has something to do with the bonding. I need to get to Appoline.'

Ginny nodded then glanced up at Jane. 'We will make sure they are ok. Baby you can look we're decent now.'

Jane let her hand fall relief flooding her when she saw her mothers both ready to go. 'McGonagall went to get Madame Pomfrey.'

'Good, then I'll know where to come.' Hermione rushed out she needed to get to McGonagall office so she could use her Floo.

Ginny grabbed Jane by the shoulder and dragged her out. 'Come on show me where they are.'

* * *

McGonagall bit her lip, she was really worried now Madame Pomfry had a completely blank look on her face. That did not bode well. 'Poppy?'

Madame Pomfrey looked up her face unreadable. 'We have to get them to the Hospital wing.'

McGonagall nodded. Merlin Diane and Lizzy looked terrible and she could feel the heat from where she was standing. 'Of course.' McGonagall turned when she heard footsteps thunder into the room.

'Are they ok?' Ginny ran right up to the bed. 'Oh Merlin! What's wrong with them?'

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. 'I can't say. We need to get them to the Hospital Wing so I can do more thorough examination.'

Ginny suddenly found standing very hard. Lizzy looked so pale and frail so did Diane. 'But they'll be ok?'

McGonagall put aside her own worry and pulled Ginny into a hug. 'They'll be ok, we have to believe that.' She glanced at Jane and opened her arm.

Jane gratefully fell into the hug. 'What happens now?'

'Now we take them to the Hospital wing.' Madame Pomfrey resolutely took out her wand to get to work.

* * *

Hermione brushed soot of her shoulder and glanced around the room. It had been years since she had visited the Delacour family home in France, but she was in the right place. 'Appoline?' She really hoped someone was home. A small pop startled her.

'Can I help madame?'

Hermione looked down at the house elf before her, thank Merlin at least he was here. He would know where Appoline was. 'Is Appoline here?'

The elf nodded. 'The Mistress is getting ready for work.'

'Could you tell her Hermione Granger is here and that I need to see her urgently.' It was extremely hard for her not to Floo right back to Hogwarts, her little girl was sick and she wasn't there.

The elf nodded and with a pop he was gone.

Hermione started pacing, for the life of her she couldn't figure out why this was happening. Appoline hadn't said anything. There were so many questions and so very few answers. And Hermione kept going over things again and again. She was very relieved when Appoline rushed in.

'Hermione what's wrong?' Appoline moved fast and precise.

'Jane couldn't wake Diane and Lizzy this morning.'

Appoline's eyes went wide. 'Did they have a fever?'

Hermione nodded. 'Jane told me they were burning up.'

Appoline frowned. 'I thought we had more time.'

Hermione grabbed Appoline by the arms squeezing. 'What's going on?'

'It's the bonding fever, it happens when a couple doesn't get the blessing in a timely fashion.'

'How do we stop it?' Hermione asked anxiously.

Appoline looked at the floor. 'We can relief the symptoms some with a potion, but if they don't get the blessing in the next two days...'

Hermione started to tremble. 'You said we had at least a month.'

Appoline caught Hermione before her knees gave in completely. 'I thought we did.' and she didn't understand why this was happening so fast. It was not supposed to.

'What do we do?'

'We go to Hogwarts so I can leave instructions on the potion and then I will have to call an emergency meeting of the Veela council. They can push through Diane's adoption into the family within hours.'

'But...'

'We don't have a choice.' Appoline said softly as she got them both into the Floo.

* * *

Ginny sat between Lizzy and Diane. She was biting her lip hard, something was very wrong, but apparently Madame Pomfrey didn't know what was causing it and they seemed to be getting worse. She couldn't help and it made Ginny feel like a complete failure.

McGonagall looked at Ginny, her heart was breaking for her. She had never seen Ginny looking so lost. It was extremely hard to watch.

Ginny jumped up when she saw Hermione and Appoline stride into the Hospital wing, she felt the hope she had felt a second before burn before her eyes when she saw how pale and upset Hermione looked. 'Love?'

Hermione fell into Ginny's arms and started to sob. She couldn't talk it hurt to much.

Appoline went to McGonagall, they didn't have much time and they had to act as fast as they could. 'Headmistress McGonagall?'

McGonagall nodded sombrely. 'Mrs. Delacour?

Appoline pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over to McGonagall. 'This potion has to be brewed immediately. Make sure that the instructions are followed without any variation.'

McGonagall nodded. 'Any thing else?'

Appoline pursed her lips. 'Try and make them drink as much of it as you can. They won't like it though, but they have.'

'I'll do it myself.' McGonagall clutched the parchment tightly.

'I am sure you will, now I have to go.' Appoline frowned and turned back to McGonagall, Fleur needed to know. 'Could you send for my daughter, she will want to be here as well?'

'Of course.' McGonagall nodded again, handling a crisis wasn't something new to her. That she could do, she would need time to process, but later. Now she had to get things done.

'And please look after them?' Appoline motioned towards Hermione and Ginny.

'That goes without saying. Now I think we are heading in the same direction. Shall we?'

Appoline nodded and hurried after McGonagall. She needed to get back to France. She had a lot to do and little time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey hey so here's another chapter, I hope you'll let me know what you think:)

* * *

**

Ginny held on very tight to Hermione, scared that if she let go of her that something else would go wrong. She didn't think she could take that right at that moment.

'What did Madame Pomfrey say?' Hermione said into Ginny's throat.

'She doesn't know what's wrong with them, but for now she can keep them stable and try to figure out what is wrong.' Ginny said softly. 'What did Appoline say?'

'If they don't get the blessing they'll die.' Hermione could barely say the words, she was terrified, more than she thought was possible.

'Oh Merlin.' Ginny had known that that would be the answer, but to hear it out loud made it really real. 'What are we going to do?'

That was the worst part for Hermione, there was nothing that they could do. It was in Appoline's hands now. 'We hold their hands and tell them that every thing's going to be ok.'

* * *

Appoline looked up at the Veela council in front of her. It was truly daunting. But she had no time to linger on the fact. 'Honoured council members I thank you for your fast response to my request for an emergency meeting.'

The Council Chair Madame Siene looked at Appoline and smiled. 'When Appoline Delacour says it's an emergency we are inclined to believe her.' The other council members nodded in agreement. 'Now tell us why you need us?'

'I need the council to approve the adoption of Diane Seville into the Delacour family.' Appoline held her breath, there she had said it.

There were murmurs the council was obviously shocked by the request. 'Seville as in the Seville's?' Siene arched her eyebrow.

Appoline nodded and watched as the council exploded in front of her.

Siene let the council go on for a few minutes hoping this would let them get it out of their systems. 'That's enough!' She held up her hand and a second later the room was completely silent. 'How is this possible?'

'I don't know truth be told.' That was a lie, but Appoline knew she couldn't go throwing accusations she had to ply this very carefully if she wanted this to work.

Siene eyed her with very intelligent eyes. She knew when someone was holding back information. She wondered why. 'Which of the Seville's has chosen to become a part of the Delacour family and why?'

'You do now know her. Her name is Diane Seville, she is the daughter of Amelie Seville.'

Siene pushed back from her desk and glared at Appoline angrily. 'Is this supposed to be some kind of joke Appoline?'

Appoline lowered her eyes, this could go so wrong if she didn't tread lightly. 'No, it's not a joke.'

'Amelie never had any children and died a long time ago. This is ridiculous.' Siene slammed her fists onto the desk in front of her.

'I don't know how, but one look at Diane and you won't be able to deny it. She is the spitting image of Amelie.' And there was the hook Appoline hoped that Siene would bite.

Siene's jaw clenched. 'We'll just see about that!' She got up. 'You will take me to her, the rest of you will not say a word to anyone about what has been said here!' The other council members nodded, you did not cross the chair of the Veela council. That could be really bad for your health.

Appoline closed her eyes and breathed just a little easier. That had gone exactly the way she had wanted it to go. Siene would not be able to deny Diane was who she said she was once she saw her.

* * *

McGonagall rushed back into the Hospital wing with the finished potion. She had personally made sure that it was made exactly like specified. And now she would make sure they drank as much of it as she could make them drink.

Hermione jumped up when she saw McGonagall. 'Is that it?'

McGonagall nodded as she sat down. She gently tipped Diane's face up and opened her mouth then poured some of the potion and closed Diane mouth again to force her to swallow some of it. She repeated a few times with more running down Diane's face than going into her. But it still worked. Diane suddenly started groaning and trying to get out of McGonagall grasp. 'Good girl, but you have to drink some more.'

Ginny felt the band around her heart ease a little. The potion seemed to be helping. 'Oh thank Merlin.'

When it became obvious that Diane would not take any more McGonagall got up and moved to Lizzy's bed. 'Hermione, Ginny do either of you want to give Lizzy the potion?'

Hermione shook her head. She didn't think she could or should. 'No please Minerva you do it.'

McGonagall nodded and tipped Lizzy's head up and opened her mouth and made her drink little by little. Lizzy seemed to come around faster than Diane and started to struggle against McGonagall grip. 'No Lizzy you have to drink more, come now.' McGonagall cooed at Lizzy not letting her go.

Lizzy started to whimper whatever she was being fed tasted horrible.

Ginny and Hermione were now both at her side. 'Baby girl you have to drink some more.' Hermione had one of Lizzy's hands in her own rubbing it gently.

Ginny kissed Lizzy on the forehead. 'You have t be strong sweetie, for Diane and for us.'

Lizzy whimpered, but took a couple more sips before she refused to take more.

McGonagall rubbed her cheek gently. 'You did very well, very well indeed. Now sleep Lizzy.'

Diane blinked open her eyes, everything hurt and everything was fuzzy. 'Liz?'

Hermione and Ginny jumped a little and then turned back to Diane. 'Oh Sweetie your awake, you scared the hell out of us.' Hermione brushed sweaty bangs from Diane's face. Her eyes were glassy and she still looked extremely pale.

'Where am I?' Diane was surprised at how much effort it took from her to say that simple sentence.

'You're in the Hosptial wing.' Ginny squeezed her hand. 'Please don't do that again.'

Diane looked around a little. 'Lizzy?'

Hermione scooted over a little so that Diane could see Lizzy. 'She's still out.'

'Need Lizzy.' Diane tried to get up but a gently but firm hand pushed her back down. 'Please?'

McGonagall nodded. 'We'll put you two together, but you have to promise to stay put.'

Diane nodded, she didn't think she had the strength to move anyway.

Ginny and Hermione moved out of the way and watched as McGonagall put the two beds right next to each other and watched as Diane and Lizzy's hand found their way together. A second later Diane was asleep.

* * *

Fleur looked around. It had a been some time since she had last been in this particular office, not much had changed.

Angelina cleared her throat. 'Fleur, it's good to see you.'

Fleur turned and smiled at Angelina. 'Angelina, I just wish it were under better circumstances.'

Angelina nodded. 'Let me take you to them.' Algelina knew what was going on, McGonagall had given her a brief summary and asked her to get Fleur from her office.

Fleur nodded but stopped when someone else came out of the Floo. 'Maman?'

'Good Fleur you're here.' Appoline stood aside as Siene arrived.

Fleur eyes went wide. 'Madame Siene it is an honour.'

Siene smiled at Fleur. 'And you. Now where is this woman?'

Angelina smiled at the other women. 'I'll take to them right away.' Angelina eyed Madame Siene, she was a beautiful woman. But she had no idea who she was, and McGonagall was not expecting her that was for sure.

Siene cocked her head, the young woman had said them. 'Them Appoline?'

'Her and her mate.' Appoline said unapologetically. She had needed to get Siene alone, and that never would have happened if she had know about Lizzy.

Siene's eyebrows shot up. 'There can't a mate I would have felt them as soon as I stepped foot in the castle.'

'Diane is very powerful amazingly so if she can hide Lizzy even in her condition.' Appoline said thoughtfully more for he own benefit than for Siene's.

Siene's jaw clenched. Appoline had left a lot unsaid. She needed to find out everything, and the best way to do that was to simply observe and listen. But it still made her angry that she had been duped.

* * *

Diane was pulled out of her chaotic dreams by her instinct to protect Lizzy. There was another Veela in the castle and she felt angry. Angry meant dangerous. 'She won't get Lizzy.'

Hermione looked up from where she sat keeping vigil. 'Diane, sweetie, are you awake?'

Diane tried to sit up growling when she felt a hand hold her in place. 'Let go. Have to make sure Lizzy is safe.'

Ginny threw a confused look at Hermione. 'Diane she's safe. We're keeping an eye on her, so you can go back to sleep.'

'No!' Diane pushed against the the hands holding her even more, she had to get Lizzy to safety!

Ginny was startled at how hard it was to keep Diane on the bed. She was struggling something crazy. 'Whoa Diane you're both ok. You're safe here.'

'No, no you don't understand you have to let me go!'

'Professor Seville you will calm yourself right this minute.' McGonagall said as sternly as she could manage. And it did the trick Diane immediately stopped struggling, but she was still extremely agitated.

'There are others here and one is mad!' Diane tried to reason

'Sweetie, that's only Fleur.' Hermione tried to calm her down.

'No, it's not only Fleur.'

Ginny frowned. 'You mean there is more than one?'

Diane nodded. 'Three.'

McGonagall cocked her head. 'What's going on?'

'Diane can feel other Veela when they are in close proximity, and it would seem you have visitors in the castle.' Hermione looked at McGonagall looking very worried. She didn't like this.

McGonagall was about to get up and go and check that everything was ok when the door to the Hospital wing opened and in walked Angelina, Fleur, Appoline and a fourth woman she had never seen before. And From Dian'e reaction to her, she wasn't going to like her much. She walked over to them blocking them from seeing Diane and Lizzy fully. 'Can I help you?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Well here is another chapter. I hope you like and please review?

* * *

**

Siene eyed McGonagall. 'And you are?'

McGonagall felt her hackles rise. 'Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts. And you are?'

Siene nodded, maybe she should change tactics. 'I am sorry I apologize for my rudeness. I am Siene the Chair of the Veela council.'

McGonagall eyed her, this was the woman who literally had Diane and Lizzy's lives in her hands. 'Pleasure to meet you. Let me do the introductions.' McGonagall grinned internally. The woman wanted to wave her credentials around then McGonagall felt it only fair to wave around everyone else's as well. McGonagall stepped away so that Siene could see the room. 'Madame Siene may I introduce you to Ginny Weasley-Granger, if you follow Quidditch you probably saw her play as she Captained the English team in three Quidditch World Cups.'

Siene's felt utter surprise, McGonagall didn't have to introduce the couple. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who they were. What she didn't know was why the power couple was there. 'How do you do? And Minister how do you do?'

Ginny had to bite her lip hard to keep from first strangling the pompous woman and secondly to keep from laughing at MCGonagall obvious distaste of the woman. 'Nice to meet you Madame.'

Hermione had Ginny's hand in hers and squeezed it hard. She was proud that Ginny hadn't gone with the her first instinct of strangling the woman. Even if this time she wouldn't have minded so much. 'Madame Siene it's a pleasure to meet you. I only wish it were under better circumstances.'

Siene smiled, but she was also trying to put the pieces together.

'Well you probably want to see Diane?' McGonagall led Siene and the others over to Diane and Lizzy.

Diane was sitting up and had Lizzy securely wrapped in her arms and she was glaring straight at Siene. 'Who are you?'

Siene's eyes went wide. Appoline was right, there was no denying that this girl was the spitting image of Amelie Seville. Right up the the scowl she wore on her face. 'I am Dominique Siene the Chair of the Veela council and you are?'

Diane growled when Siene extended her hand. 'Stay away.'

Siene pulled her hand away and frowned. 'I mean you no harm.'

Diane's jaw clenched. 'I don't believe you. I can feel you are angry, and it's pointed in my direction.'

Siene took a small step back. There was no way that Diane should have been able to feel that. But obviously it was, so Siene had to change tactics once again. 'I was, am angry at you. I think you aren't who you portray to be. I knew Amelie Seville and I know for a fact that she never had any children.'

Hermione held on tightly to Ginny's hand. 'Madame Siene, I understand your reluctance to believe us. But what do any of us have to gain from lying to you?'

Siene's eyebrow arched. It was true they really had nothing to gain. Appoline would gain nothing if Diane actually was who she said she was. No she would actually make enemies and quite a lot at that. 'There is a way to find out for certain.'

Appoline shook her head. 'She is to weak!'

Siene turned to Appoline eyes burning with anger. 'I will not agree to the adoption unless I am completely sure that this is indeed Amelie Seville's daughter!'

McGonagall held up her hand, the last thing they needed was a fight between Siene and Appoline. 'What would you need to do?'

Hermione sighed in relief. 'Is it dangerous?'

Siene turned to them. 'No, it is not. No matter what Appoline might think it is simple and there is no danger to either Diane or her mate.' Siene said the last part and took another peek at Lizzy as soon as she did Diane growled and hid Lizzy from Siene's view.

Ginny saw and decided to help out. So she moved a little blocking Lizzy even further from Siene's view. Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Ginny simply shrugged, but didn't budge. 'What will you actually do?'

It was very interesting how protective they all were about Diane and the mystery bond partner. 'I need to make a temporary physical bond doing that I will be able to feel her magic, the Veela part. If she is Amelie's daughter hers will be very similar, nearly identical to Amelie's.'

Hermione bit her lip but nodded. 'Would you give us a moment to talk to Diane?'

Siene nodded her head and walked out of the Hospital Wing. McGonagall and Angelina following her.

* * *

Siene stepped outside the Hospital Wing and sighed. 'I am not a bad person you know.'

McGonagall looked at Siene with piercing eyes. 'Thank you Professor Johnson that will be all for now. And thank you.'

Angelina nodded, she was glad to get away. The tension between everyone in there was thick enough to be cut with a knife. 'Of course Professor.'

McGonagall shook her head, Angelina was a good teacher but she hated politics and drama. 'Madame Siene I never said you were a bad person.'

Siene turned to McGonagall. 'No, you are not the type of person to say something. But you still thought it.'

McGonagall chuckled Siene was right even if she didn't say it she might have thought it. 'Well maybe I did, but I will never tell.'

Siene actually smiled at that. 'I knew Amelie, I...' Siene's voice caught. How was she supposed to say that Amelie was the closest she had ever come to finding her bond mate.

McGonagall could see the pain in Siene's eyes and it finally made sense. 'You loved Amelie Seville.'

Siene nodded. 'She was not my bond mate, but she was the closest I ever came to finding the one.'

McGonagall put a comforting hand on Siene's shoulder. 'Then this has to be even harder on you. Appoline says she looks exactly like Amelie, she must be a very painful reminder of what you lost.'

Siene nodded, relieved to have it out in the open. 'Appoline is right. She could be Amelie when she was in her early twenties.'

'I am sorry.' McGonagall squeezed the shoulder lightly.

Siene frowned, McGonagall had nothing to be sorry about. Siene was the one that was acting like a hurt child. 'For what?

McGonagall smiled at Siene sadly. 'I am sorry for your loss.'

Siene blinked a couple of times then turned away from McGonagall, she didn't want McGonagall to see the tears in her eyes 'You are an extremely intuitive woman Headmistress McGonagall.'

* * *

Appoline shook her head and started pacing. 'I didn't know she was going to even suggest it! I mean it's so obvious that Diane is a Seville.'

'Why is it so important to Siene?' Fleur asked as she sat down on the bed next to a still glaring Diane.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug smiling when Ginny lent into her. 'Because she will be signing a paper that says that Diane Seville is indeed Diane Seville. She has to be sure, it will be a legally binding document. Not something you want to make a mistake on.'

Ginny brought their linked hands to her mouth and kissed Hermione'd hand. 'So you agree with this?

Hermione sighed, but she nodded. 'Love we don't have a choice. Like it or not.'

Fleur and Appoline nodded as well. 'Diane what do you think?' Fleur asked.

Diane had finally loosened her grip on Lizzy, but she was still holding on tightly to her. 'I have to do it, don't I?'

'Yes you do.' Appoline said softly. 'I'm sorry.'

Diane shook her head. 'Don't be, but I don't want her anywhere near Lizzy.'

Appoline shook her head. 'Diane you two have to stay as close to each other as you can.'

Diane shook her head violently. 'I will not let that woman near her!'

Hermione moved to Diane's other side. She brushed her fingers through Lizzy's hair. Something she loved doing with all her children. 'Diane we will be here the whole time, and we would never let anything happen to either of you two!'

Diane shook her head. 'No!'

Ginny bit her lip. 'Diane we promise to stay right by her side.'

Diane finally nodded, she knew she really didn't have choice. 'You won't let her out of your sight?'

Ginny nodded. 'Not for a second. And if that woman even breathes wrong I will personally kick her arse out of here.'

Diane snorted, somehow that made her feel so much better. With all the stories that Lizzy had told her about her mama she knew that Ginny wouldn't let her down. 'Ok, but remember you promised!'

Ginny smiled and winked at Diane. 'I did and I always keep my promises.'

* * *

McGonagall turned to the door when it opened. She wasn't surprised to see Hermione there. 'I take it Diane agreed?'

'Yes, but she isn't happy.' Hermione turned to Siene, the woman probably deserved more from them than what they were giving. 'I am sorry for the less than warm welcome you received before.'

Siene smiled sadly and shook her head. 'No, I should apologize for my behaviour.'

Hermione chuckled. 'How about we are all sorry then?'

'I guess I can live with that.' Siene nodded and looked towards the open door. 'Shall we go in?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'When you see that Diane is indeed who she says she is, will you push through the adoption?'

Siene eyed Hermione curiously, she still didn't understand why she was there. 'Don't take this the wrong way please. But why are you here Minister?'

McGonagall saw Hermione pull back. She had seen her do it often when she was in school, she wasn't going to say anything else. 'Diane's bond mate is the Ministers oldest daughter.'

Siene's eyes went round, well that certainly explained why Hermione and Ginny were there. 'Yes, I will push it through. I would never punish another Veela for something like falling in love. Your daughter will be ok.' Siene took Hermione's hand. 'I know Diane is who she says she is, but I have to be able to show others that as well.'

Hermione swallowed hard. 'I understand.'

Siene nodded. 'Then lets get this out of the way.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said softly. The stress of the day was catching up to her, now that she knew that Lizzy and Diane were going to be ok.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey here is another chapter! If you like please let me know, hell let me know if you don't:) I welcome any reviews!

* * *

**

Ty and Jessie grinned at each other. Jessie eyed the Gargoyle. 'You aren't just trying to get us into more trouble, are you?'

The Gargoyle huffed indignantly. 'The Headmistress would have my head if I did something like that.'

Ty giggled, that sounded suspiciously as if the Gargoyle would have loved to play such a trick on them. She was really starting to like the Gargoyle. 'You know that isn't exactly a no.'

The Gargoyle eyed the twins. They were a lot more fun then their sister. 'No it wasn't.'

Jessie winked at the Gargoyle. 'It is a pity you are stuck here. We could seriously use someone like you.' Oh and how they could!

The Gargoyle smiled, yes he liked these two. 'I can still be of use you know. I get to hear all sorts of interesting things. Everyone forgets I am listening, I am after all only a piece of stone!'

Ty cocked her head, that was true. A lot of people didn't mind something like a Gargoyle. That was so silly really if you asked her. 'I...'

Jane rounded the corner and skidded to a stop in front of the Gargoyle. She was still incredibly mad that McGonagall and her mama had made her go to class. As if she could get any work done with Lizzy being sick. And by everyone's faces, very sick. 'Open up I have detention.'

The Gargoyle snorted. This was a first, someone eager to have their detention. 'Not today.'

Jane's temper flared, she had been trying to keep it in check the whole day. She did not have time for this! 'Listen up you little twit, I don't have time for your prattle and blustering! Open up and let me get on with my detention.' Jane nearly stamped her, foot, but managed to stop herself just in time.

'I said not today.' The Gargoyle said snidely. Jane Weasley-Granger rubbed the Gargoyle completely the wrong way. Why couldn't she be like her other sisters?

Jane pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at the Gagoyle. Enough was enough. 'Open up!'

Ty snapped out of her shock. 'Jane what the hell are you doing?'

Jessie grabbed Jane's wand arm trying to wrestle the wand away from her. 'Merlin Jane have you gone completely bonkers!'

Jane freed herself from Jessie's grasp easily. She was a lot stronger than Jessie. 'I need to speak to McGonagall.' Jane almost pleaded. She had to know what was going on.

'Jane what is going on?' Ty asked as she gently took Jane's wand hand and lowered it.

Jane bit her lip, she wasn't supposed to tell. McGonagall told her she would tell her if anything changed. But didn't her sisters have a right to know? _Since when do you listen what anyone tells you? _'Lizzy and Diane are really sick.'

'What?' Jessie and Ty said in unison.

'They are sick, and no one seems to know exactly what it is.' Jane said and for the first time since she left her mama and McGonagall she felt better.

'Why didn't you tell us?'Jessie demanded her own temper starting to show a little. She hated that she was one of the youngest in the family. No one ever thought of telling them anything.

Ty glared at her twin. 'That is not important right now, what is is that we get everyone and find out what's going on, now!'

Jane nodded, she was done waiting for McGonagall and her parents she wanted to know what was going on now. 'Do you two think you could find Chris and Lorry? I will get Sam.'

Jessie nodded, it was apparent that she was still angry at Jane. But this really wasn't the time or place.

'Actually I think Sam and Lorry are together, since they are still looking out for the Kneazles. So why don't you look for Chris and we will get them.'

Jane nodded. She had completely forgotten about the Kneazles. 'Sounds like a plan. We'll meet up back here in ten minutes?'

'See you soon.' Ty smiled when Jane took of without another second to waste. 'I'm sorry about that. Jane gets mad when she's scared and frustrated.'

The Gargoyle nodded, that was understandable. 'I will see you two another time.'

Jessie grinned at the Gargoyle. 'Oh boy will you. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.'

Ty laughed as she was dragged of after Jessie. Jessie could be such a sap sometimes.

The gargoyle grinned. 'Kids today, so much more fun then they were fifty years ago. Especially those two.'

* * *

'Ty will you let me go!' Sam huffed indignantly at being dragged around the castle by her little sister. The twins had burst in on her and Lorry feeding the Kneazle, demanded that they should come with them. When she and Lorry had told them no the twins had simply grabbed them and the Kneazle and dragged them off. Without so much as a word of explanation.

Ty let her go and stopped. 'We're here.'

Jessie let go of Lorry too. 'Can I try and feed one of them?' She eyed the little Kneazle, she was half in love with it it was so cute.

Lorry shrugged and handed over the Kneazle she was holding. 'Sure, they were nearly done though.'

Sam glared at Lorry. 'You don't want to know why you have been dragged through the whole castle against your will?'

Lorry scratched the back of her neck, she knew Sam wasn't going to like her answer. 'I guess it's pretty important, other wise Ty and Jessie would have told us what was going on before dragging us off.'

Sam sighed. Lorry was sometimes just too forgiving. 'Will you please tell us what's going on now?' She sighed she knew when she was defeated.

Jane rounded the same corner she had rounded a little while earlier with a huffing Chris behind her. 'Lizzy and Diane are sick, and I want to know what's going on. It looked pretty bad when I found them. And mama and mum were very worried.'

Sam's eyebrow shot up and she was immediately worried. 'What do you mean they were worried?'

'They said something about Lizzy and Diane and bonding. But I don't know what it was about. But I have never seen mama that scared when she saw them. She nearly collapsed.' The last part Jane said in a whisper.

'Are they in the Hospital Wing?' Chris asked, she like her sisters looked very very worried.

Jane nodded. 'Yes, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey took them there.'

Jessie looked around at her sisters. 'Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going.'

'Hear hear.' Jane looked at Jessie. 'I'm sorry about before.'

Jessie shook her head. 'It's ok.' Jane had been worried, so she was forgiven for the moment.

* * *

Sam looked at the door of the Hospital Wing. She wasn't so sure that barging in there was a very good idea. 'Come on, maybe just one of us should go in.'

Jane shook her head. 'No I want to know what's going on and if we all go in now they can't very well kick us all out.'

Jessie nodded. 'Come on Sam even you should see that.'

Sam nodded, she was still feeling a little reluctant, but Jessie and Jane were right. To get what they wanted they needed they needed all of them. 'Fine, but don't come crying to me if we all get detention for this!'

Chris giggled. 'Well I am feeling a little left out, all of you have some sort of detention, high time I caught up.'

Sam rolled her eyes, leave it up to her sisters to see not having detention as a bad thing. 'Well then lets get it done.'

Jane looked at Chris and smirked. 'Well you seem so eager, you can go first.'

Chris made a little bow. 'Well then I guess it's beauty before age.'

Jane scowled a little, but couldn't keep the smile of her face. 'Oh just get in there!' She should have told her sisters earlier. She felt so much better with them backing her up.

Chris winked and then they all entered. Then stopped in their tracks. 'What in Merlin's name is going on here?'

They all watched as a woman none of them knew stood holding Diane's head in her hands and Diane holding hers. It looked extremely intimate and there stood McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Appoline, Fleur and their mum. Their mama was holding what looked like a sleeping Lizzy. They all seemed to be holding their breath as they watched. This really did need some explaining, Merlin it needed a lot of explaining!


	30. Chapter 30

**So my girl has told me that I have been very neglectful with my writing of late. So I hope this will make up for that. Here is yet another chapter and as always please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Siene broke the link between her and Diane when she heard the commotion at the door. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw the children standing there. So these were the ministers other children then? The family resemblance was startling, there could never be a doubt who their parents were. None what soever.

Hermione groaned, why did they have to decide to show up now? She was at the end of er rope as it was. 'You better have a good reason for barging in here.' She said as calmly as she could. And calm was not something she had in abundance right at that moment.

McGonagall eyed Hermione and Ginny who simply had her eyes closed. They both looked twenty years older, and very tired. 'Well if you are coming in then come in and close the door.' She motioned them to the side. 'Now if you will just be silent Madame Siene does not have all day.'

Chris opened her mouth to object, but the look McGonagall gave her made her snap her mouth shut. She looked at her sisters and when she saw they were following suit she relaxed a little. At least she wasn't the only wuss, her sisters were as well. When she looked over at her parents she bit her lip, they looked very worried and tired. So no stirring up trouble.

Siene nodded, and smiled at McGonagall. 'Thank you headmistress.' She turned back to Diane. 'Are you ready to try that again?'

Diane nodded, the connection had been there just a second before Lizzy's sisters had burst in. And it was not in any way threatening. 'I want to get it done.' Diane placed her hands back to where they were and closed her eyes. Concentrating on Siene.

Siene followed suit and then closed her eyes too. After a second she had to force herself to keep the connection. Diane has such a strong magical signature, and it was nearly exactly the same as Amelie's, but it was so much more powerful. Diane's Veela magic was some of the strongest Siene had ever seen. Now she understood how Diane was able to hide her bond partner so very effectively and easily. And this was Diane untrained and unaware of what she was actually capable of. The Seville's had made a very very big mistake. With that last thought Siene let go and promptly blacked out.

* * *

Ginny looked down at the still unconscious Siene and then looked at Appoline. 'Was that supposed to happen?'

Appoline shook her head. 'No, not as far as I know. But then I have only seen this once before, so I am really not the expert.'

Hermione bit her lip, she was so wound up, she was a second away from starting to laugh. 'Let me guess the expert here is her.'

Ginny looked at Hermione, she was worried. It had been a long time since she had seen Hermione this stressed. The last time was when they had still been in school. Ginny pulled Hermione into a fierce hug. 'They will be ok love. They will be ok.' She cooed into Hermione's ear. Not willing to let herself fall appart either. There would be time for that later. When they were alone together and everything was ok again.

Hermione burrowed into Ginny, holding in the tears that were just beneath the surface. She couldn't let them fall with all her children there. That would simply panic them even more than they already were. 'Merlin Gin, I hope you are right.' She whispered so that only Ginny could hear.

Ginny kissed the top of Hermione's head. 'I am, you'll see.' She glanced up and bit her lip. If she wasn't this would kill her and it would destroy Hermione. But looking at Diane and Lizzy curled up against each other gave her hope. They looked so peaceful.

* * *

McGonagall looked at the two and smiled. You wouldn't find two people who were more in love with each other than Ginny and Hermione. She truly enjoyed watching them together. But right that second she needed to get the Weasley-Granger children settled. They looked scared and confused. And so did their parents. She would try and help them out, by dealing with their children. 'Now who wants to explain to me why you find it necessary to barge into the Hospital Wing like that? Without so much as a knock!'

They all looked at each other. Finally Chris stepped foreword, it was her turn after all. 'We just want to know what's going on with Lizzy. Maybe we could have thought of a better way of going about it, but we were worried and wanted answers.'

McGonagall bit her lip. As usual she had to wonder if she should strangle the lot or give them a good job pat on the back. The Weasley-Granger children had a knack of doing all the wrong things, but for all the right reasons. 'Really? You thought this was the best way to get what you wanted?'

Chris scratched the back of her neck, a family habit. 'Uhm...yes?' She looked at McGonagall hopefully.

Fleur who was listening in nearly snorted. She was so very thankful that this lot weren't hers. She truly sometimes didn't know how Ginny and Hermione did it. 'Don't you think that knocking and then asking would have worked better?'

Chris turned to her Aunt, she did have a point, and it wasn't like she could tell her why tey hadn't done it that way. That would only serve to get them into more trouble. 'We weren't thinking at all. We were just reacting.' Chris looked at her sisters and felt a little surer of herself when they all nodded in agreement.

McGonagall shook her head. She looked pointedly at Jane. 'Do you know what I think?' She said still looking at Jane. Letting her know he knew who's idea this had been.

Chris nervously shook her head, boy but McGonagall could be very intimidating face to face.

McGonagall arched her eyebrow, oh but they both knew. She knew it and so did Chris. 'I think you thought by all of you barging in here you would be safe. A little like safety in numbers.'

Chris looked at her sisters, oh yes they were all fidgeting just as badly as she was. 'No really that was not it at all!'

McGonagall chuckled, she could not help it. The Weasley-Granger's were never dull, that was for sure. 'Well this once it worked. Now your sister and Professor Seville will be fine. They just need some recuperation time.' She watched with a internal smile as relief rushed through them all.

'And what about Madame...Siene?' Sam piped up.

'Madame Siene will be fine as well. She is simply exhausted.' McGonagall had to really keep a straight face there. She hoped what she said was the truth, but she just didn't know. Although Siene did look better already.

Sam weighed her options. She wanted to know more, since what Jane told them didn't give them much to go on. Her parents reaction was also very strange. And although McGonagall was telling them everything was ok, she looked worried too. But the question was if she should risk asking more. But as always her curiosity won out. 'Professor what is wrong with Professor Seville and Lizzy?'

McGonagall smiled to herself. No getting away with as little information as had given would never work with the Weasley-Granger's. 'That is not for me to explain. As soon as they are better you can ask them. If they want to tell you they will.'

Sam sighed, they wouldn't tell. Of that she was reasonably sure, Lizzy was far to protective over Diane. 'Does it have something to do with their bonding? Because Jane said it did.' She decided to give it one more try.

'You really will have to ask them that.' McGonagall said with a tone of voice that said the subject should be dropped.

Sam nodded. Now she at least knew that it did. Otherwise McGonagall wouldn't have been that quick to tell her to drop the subject. But once again she had more questions than answers. 'Yes Professor.'

* * *

McGonagall softened her demeanour, she knew they were worried, she was worried herself. 'Now that you know I have to ask you to go to your classes.' She held up her hand when six mouths opened at the same time. 'I will let one of you stay here the whole time. Whoever does not have a class. But when I ask you to step out you will do so without any complaint. Do I make myself clear?' They all nodded. 'Then all of your except Jane can leave. I am sure she will update you when she had her turn.' McGonagall watched amused as the rest trooped out.

Jane looked at McGonagall and nodded. She then went to the bed where Diane and Lizzy were and took one of Lizzy's hands in her own. 'You had better get better, you still owe me breakfast!'

* * *

Siene opened her eyes and blinked. When she cleared them enough to see she was amused at the concerned look Appoline wore. 'I am not dead, at least not yet.'

Appoline jumped back, she hadn't noticed Siene waking up. 'Merlin! Don't do that.' Appoline admonished Siene.

Siene raised an eyebrow making Appoline blush. 'I blacked out?'

Appoline nodded. 'We didn't know if that was supposed to happen, so we decided to wait before calling the council.'

Siene nodded relieved. That was all she needed, the rest of the Veela Council to know about this. 'It sometimes happens.' What she left out was the part that it only happened when a weaker Veela made a temporary bond with a stronger one. That was going to remain her secret for the time being. She would urge Appoline and Fleur to spend as much time with Diane as possible. She would try to as well. Although she didn't know if Diane would allow it.

Hermione and Ginny both moved to Siene's bed. They wanted to know if it worked or not, they had to know. Hermione bit her lip. Ginny scratched the back of her neck. 'Did it work?' Ginny finally blurted, manners be damned.

Siene smiled then nodded. 'Perfectly, Diane is unequivocally Amelie Seville's daughter.'

Ginny closed her eyes and felt a very heavy load leave her shoulders. 'Thank you.'

Siene frowned, there was nothing to thank her for. But the look on Ginny's face told her to simply accept. 'It was a pleasure.'

Hermione's legs suddenly felt like rubber. She didn't think she had ever been so relieved in her life. And again she had to bite back tears. Merlin but she was going to be a mess later. 'Now what?'

Siene sat up. 'Now I go back to the council and get the papers signed. As soon as I do I will send Appoline back with the papers. Then the blessing can be given.'

Appoline sighed in relief as well. This was going to go even faster than she thought it would. 'Thank you Siene.'

Siene nodded the stood up and put a hand on both Hermione and Ginny's shoulder. 'They will both be back to normal in no time. And if I may say so they are a stunning couple. I wish them nothing but the best.'

Hermione cleared her throat. 'Thank you Madame Siene.' She wanted to say more, but her voice didn't seem to belong to her at that moment.

Siene nodded then looked over to where McGonagall and Fleur were standing. 'Headmistress if you could maybe escort myself and Appoline to the nearest Floo?'

McGonagall nodded. 'Of course.' She smiled at Siene and then led them out of the Hospital wing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so to keep my girl happy, and myself of the couch, I am trying to get back to updating more regularly. So here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Oh and G please take it easy, I don't want you to get any sicker!  
**

* * *

Jane jumped out of her chair when Lizzy squeezed her hand. 'Liz? You awake?' Jane stared at Lizzy's face to see if it had only been wishful thinking.

Lizzy tried to clear the cobwebs. Where the hell was she? 'Jane?' Lizzy croaked, confused as to why it took so much effort to get that out.

'Oh thank Merlin!' Jane grinned the first time that day. 'You had me worried there.'

Lizzy blinked her eyes and looked up at Jane confused. What the hell was Jane doing in Diane's bedroom. When things became a little clearer Lizzy became even more confused. This was not Diane's bedroom at all. 'Why am I in the Hospital Wing?' Lizzy looked at Jane all her confusion showing through.

Jane smiled trying to look reassuring. 'You and Diane got sick so we had to bring you here.' Jane gripped Lizzy's hand tighter when she tried to sit up. 'Hey hey sis calm down. Diane's right there with you.'

Lizzy ignored Jane and struggled against her grasp. But Jane was too strong. 'Let me go, please I need Diane!' She had to make sure that Diane was truly ok.

Ginny and Hermione who had seen the commotion were suddenly there as well. Ginny sat down on the bed with Lizzy and gently helped her sit up. 'Diane's right here baby. See?' Ginny showed Lizzy to where Diane was lying almost on top of her.

Lizzy lent into Ginny she felt so weak. What in Merlin's name happened to her? She sighed in relief when she saw Diane sleeping right next to her. She looked at Ginny. 'Mama what's going on?'

Hermione kissed the top of Lizzy's head, then turned to Jane. 'Can you give us a minute with Lizzy?'

Jane's hands curled up into fists. She calmed when her mama took her hand, this was about Lizzy not her. 'I'll be outside.'

Ginny smiled at Jane thankfully. Jane was so much like her. Ginny decided that when they were done explaining things to Lizzy, she and Jane would spend some time alone. Maybe go for a fly. It would calm them both down. And that was something she needed so badly. 'I'll come get you in a minute. Thank you Jane.'

* * *

Appoline glanced at Siene nervously. 'Are you sure I should be there when you do this?'

Siene looked at Appoline, she was grinning internally. She had been trying to get Appoline more involved in Veela politics for a few years now. So she was not going to miss her opportunity now. 'Yes, I am sure.'

Appoline frowned, she got the distinct impression that there was a reason Siene wanted her there, but she couldn't figure out what it was. 'But why do you want me there?'

Siene gave Appoline a piercing stare then nodded. Yes, with Appoline telling the truth would get her farther than playing games. 'I want you there because I want to get you involved more.'

'Involved?'

'I want to bring you onto the council.' Siene said simply. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the look of shock on Appoline's face. 'Don't look so shocked, I have wanted you on the council for a very long time. I just never had the opportunity to show you how much good you could do if you were on it. You are a natural for it. You were very very good getting me to go with you. And I can use someone like you on the council.'

Appoline was to shocked to say anything. It was true she had never shown to much interest in Veela politics, just enough to be in the loop. But this was an intriguing offer. 'I...' What Siene meant with using her was another matter. One she would have to think about.

'You don't have to answer me right now, just think it over.' Siene grinned. 'Now we two get to put things in the Veela community on its head.' Siene did so love politics, and this was going to make things very interesting. One of the oldest and most powerful families in their community had a lot of explaining to do. Merlin if she read this situation right they would be lucky if their family survived the fall out. And the Delacour's? Well they were going to have to tread very carefully. Because the Seville's were known to hold a grudge. And they both already didn't like each other.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the chair where Jane had been keeping vigil over her sister. 'You have no idea how good it is to see your pretty eyes open.' Hermione took one of Lizzy's hands in her own. 'Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?'

Lizzy frowned, both her mama and her mum looked so tired and worried. What in Merlin's name happened? 'I'll try mum.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Merlin Lizzy I love you.'

Ginny smiled. 'You had us really worried there baby.'

Lizzy looked at them both then bit her lip. 'Mum what happened?' She asked Hermione. Her mum would probably be better at giving her an answer. Although she was thankful for to her mama for holding her. She didn't like this, the looks on her parents faces scared her. Hadn't she and Diane been through enough?

Hermione closed her eyes for a second to order her thoughts. 'You and Diane have bonding fever.'

'How?'

Hermione squeezed her hand. 'We don't know. You were supposed to have more time.'

Lizzy swallowed hard. 'What do we do now?' She knew what would happen if they could not get the blessing in time. Now she really was scared.

Ginny sighed happily, at least they could tell Lizzy that they were going to be ok, even if they couldn't tell her why they had gotten sick. 'Baby you two are going to be ok.'

'Appoline went to the the Veela council to push through Diane's adoption into the Delacour family. It should be done any minute now. Then Fleur can give you two the blessing.' Hermione said and smiled when she saw Lizzy relax a bit.

'So Diane will be ok?' Lizzy asked again just to make sure.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes and so will you. Madame Siene assured us that as soon as you have the blessing you will start feeling better.'

Lizzy who was starting to feel more alert and frowned. 'Who is Madame Siene?'

Ginny grinned, yes Lizzy was feeling better. That was obvious. 'She is the Chair of the Veela Council. She had to confirm that Diane was who she said she was.'

'What?' Lizzy sat up.

Hermione squeezed Lizzy's hand. 'Sweetie she's fine. Now one did anything to her. I promise.'

Lizzy blinked hen lent back into her mama. 'She's really ok?'

Ginny nodded, Lizzy was more than likely worried because Diane was sleeping now and she was awake. 'Diane woke up earlier, she is just exhausted right now baby. But she is ok I promise.'

Lizzy yawned her eyes were starting to get heavy again. 'You took care of her mama?'

Ginny kissed the top of Lizzy's head. 'Yes baby I did. And I will not stop until you are both better.'

Lizzy blinked. 'Key.' She turned to Hermione. 'You too?'

Hermione smiled at Lizzy and nodded. 'Yes baby me too and Jane. She has stubbornly refused t leave your side.'

'She's my best friend.' Lizzy mumbled. She was so tired. And talking was hard at the moment. 'I'm tired.'

Hermione joined Ginny on the bed and rubbed Lizzy's back slowly. She knew that always put Lizzy asleep when she was sick. 'Then close your eyes baby and sleep. We aren't going anywhere.' Hermione felt how Lizzy slowly relaxed back into sleep. She helped Ginny lower her back into the bed. 'Merlin Ginny I just want this to be over.'

Ginny pulled Hermione in for a hug. 'Me too baby.'

'We should get Jane.' Hermione said after a while, even if she didn't want to move right that second. In Ginny's arms the world seemed far away. She was safe there, their children were safe there.

Ginny nodded. She tipped Hermione's face up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. 'I love you Hermione.' Ginny closed the gap between them and kissed Hermione softly. When she pulled away she smiled at Hermione. 'Everything will be ok.' Ginny slowly let go of Hermione. 'I will get Jane. Give us a little while?'

Hermione nodded. 'Take as long as you need.' Hermione sat down next to Lizzy and took her hand in her own as she watched Ginny walk out of the Hospital wing.

* * *

Siene watched as the rest of the council entered the council room. She could see they were nervous, but more than that they were incredibly curious. This was the most exciting thing that had happened in a very long time. When they were all there she stood up and held up her hand. The room almost immediately became silent. 'After my making a temporary bond with Diane Seville there is no doubt that she is indeed Amelie Seville's daughter. I hereby grant Appoline's request to adopt Diane Seville into her family. Let the record show it and with the singing of the official document, it is done.' Siene picked up her quill and signed the parchment that needed to be signed. 'She folded the parchment closed and with a spell put her seal on it. The parchment glowed then a thin thread made its way to Appoline who was standing to Siene's right. It curled up her wand arm then disappeared. The room was buzzing. Siene knew that she had not given any reason as to why she allowed the adoption other than Diane was who she said she was, but then she didn't have to. 'Silence!' The room became deathly silent. Siene turned to Appoline. 'You may leave, let me know the outcome?'

Appoline nodded, Siene didn't have to say what she meant. Appoline knew, and if Siene wanted to keep Diane and Lizzy's bonding to herself then she was not going to make ripples. 'Thank you Siene. And my thanks to the council for hearing my request.' Appoline said the last part to the whole room. Then with one more look at Siene she rushed out of the room. As the door closed she could hear the room explode with voices trying to make themselves heard over the others. But she had no time to dwell on that, she needed to get back to Hogwarts.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well hello again. I have another chapter just for you. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to let me know what you thought. And G behave!  
**

* * *

Ginny walked out of the Hospital wing, and watched as Jane paced back and forth. 'What did the floor do to you?'

Jane jumped a little. 'Merlin mama you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!'

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'Lucky for you your mum isn't here.' Not that she was fond of the way their children sometimes talked. But she was in general a little more laid back.

Jane looked at her feet sheepishly. 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

Ginny grinned. 'Well what she doesn't know huh?'

Jane looked up and grinned. 'Thanks mama. Is Lizzy ok?'

Ginny nodded. 'She will be.'

Jane bit her lip. 'Mama what is going on?'

Ginny walked over to some steps nearby a little out of the way and sat down. 'You know baby I really do wish I could tell you. But this is not mine to tell. Ask Lizzy and Diane when they are feeling better. I am pretty sure they will tell you. You know what she just said about you just now?'

Jane shook her head no. How was she supposed to when she wasn't even allowed in the room!

'She said you were her best friend baby.' Ginny smiled when Jane frowned. 'Does that really surprise you?'

'She hasn't talked to me for months now. So yes it does!' Jane said trying really hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Ginny tipped Jane's face up so she could look her in the eyes. 'She's in love, she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. I know that might not be what you want to hear, but when two people first fall for each other their worlds revolve around each other, at least for a little while.' Ginny laughed as she remembered how she and Hermione had been. 'Merlin I remember when me and your mum first fell in love. We were terrible! We were so completely wrapped up in each other that we only noticed that our friends were drifting away from us when Harry basically knocked us upside the head. Lucky for us our friends and family were very understanding.' Ginny left out Ron's less than stellar reaction though. That did not need to brought into this discussion.

'You were this bad too?' Jane asked curiously, somehow she found it very hard to believe. Her mothers were so involved in everything. She really had a hard time imagining them being like Lizzy had been the last few months.

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. 'Oh Jane we were much worse, we didn't have to hide like Lizzy and Diane had to up to this point. We were stuck to each other like glue! I swear if we could have we would have eaten for each other. We really were completely involved with each other, and only each other.'

Jane snorted, the part where they were completely involved with each other hadn't changed much in that case. 'Some things never change.'

Ginny bumped Jane's shoulder. 'Hey I am still your mother!' But Ginny couldn't help but laugh out load. She knew that sometimes the very physical bond she had with Hermione embarrassed the hell out of their children. 'The point I was trying to make was that you should give Lizzy a little time. I am guessing that if she hasn't realized that she has been pulling away from you she will very soon. Diane is very perceptive as well and I think she already knows and you can bet money that she will not let Lizzy pull away any further.'

Jane smiled at her mama's way at trying to make her feel better. It was helping a little, it always did. 'So what you are saying is that I should calm down and not let my temper get the best of me? And give Lizzy time?'

Ginny bumped her again. 'Yes that's it! You know I was a lot like you when I was your age. The only difference was that I had your mum to keep that Weasley temper of mine in check, well at least most of the time.'

That got Jane's attention. 'Really?' She had often heard her mum rib her mama about that, but her mama had never said anything about it before, well not really. Not like this.

'Oh I would have been constantly in trouble if it wasn't for your mum.' Ginny looked at Jane. 'Kinda like you.'

Jane blushed at that. 'I am not in trouble that often!' She sounded very indignant, which she knew was ridiculous since she really was in trouble that often and she knew it. But still she had to defend herself, didn't she?

Ginny laughed so hard and after a second of pouting Jane couldn't help but join Ginny. That statement really was just the icing on the cake, suddenly they were both feeling a lot better. 'I do love you my troublesome little girl!'

* * *

Appoline stepped out of the fireplace in McGonagall's office. And smiled when she saw McGonagall still there waiting for her. 'It didn't take as long as I though it would.'

McGonagall sighed in relief the waiting had been slowly getting to her. 'Is that it?' She pointed to the parchment clutched in Appoline's hand.

She nodded. 'This is it, now I think we have some very anxious people waiting for it. Shall we?'

'That sounds like a very good idea.' McGonagall opened the door for Appoline as they walked out her office. She was so relieved, it looked like the nightmare day was coming to an end. And with a positive result. Yes so very relieved.

* * *

Diane blinked her eyes open again to find Fleur and Hermione sitting at their bedsides. 'Did it work?'

Fleur nodded and carefully pushed some of Diane's hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. 'It worked perfectly. You did remarkably well.'

Diane sighed. She had passed out only moment after Siene had. 'So it will be ok?'

Hermione nodded. 'Appoline will be back as soon as everything has been legalized.' Hermione closed her eyes a second, the relief she felt was still palpable . 'You two will soon be back to your old selves, maybe even better.'

'A lot better than your old selves once you complete the bonding process.' Fleur chuckled when Diane blushed. 'Ah well so maybe better but not all the way then. You two will have to complete it though. And sooner is better than later.'

Diane could feel the blush in her face spreading. Merlin this was not a conversation she wanted to have right now. Hell this was not a conversation she wanted to have at any time really! 'We will.' She managed to choke out.

Hermione bit her lip. Diane was so sweet with how shy she was. 'Fleur leave the girl alone.'

Fleur sheepishly smiled. 'I'm sorry, I should not be pushing you. I am sure you and Lizzy will manage just fine on your own. Without my help.'

Diane blushed even harder and tried to burrow under the covers. 'Oh Merlin!'

Hermione nearly choked herself. 'Fleur!'

'Oh Merlin I'm sorry that is not what I meant!' Fleur covered her face with one hand. 'I think I should just not say anything else right now.'

'That I think is a very wise decision.' Hermione bit back a laugh. It was a little funny, and yet it wasn't.

* * *

Ginny jumped up when she saw Appoline and McGonagall come their way. She thought that Appoline would be gone longer, but apparently Siene moved fast. For that she was very grateful. 'You're back.'

Appoline nodded. 'Siene didn't waste any time before she signed this.' Appoline held up the adoption papers. 'When I left all hell was breaking loose though.'

Ginny nodded, they had talked about what could happen now that Diane's existence was in the open. She just really hoped nothing would. 'So what happens now?'

Appoline looked at Jane and then at Ginny. _She will find out any way. _'Fleur can go ahead and give her blessing.'

'And that will heal them?' McGonagall asked she was still worried and would remain worried until she saw both Diane and Lizzy back on their feet.

Appoline nodded. 'Yes, almost immediately.'

'Then why are you all standing out here talking about it? And not in there getting on with it?' Jane asked exasperated. Lizzy was sick and here they were talking about what could make her better instead of doing it! Really? Sometimes she didn't understand people at all.

They all turned to her. 'When she's right she's right.' Ginny said and opened the door to the Hospital wing. 'Why are we out here talking about it and not in there getting it done!'

Appoline chuckled. 'There is more of your mum in you than you think.' Appoline said as she passed Jane and followed Ginny. McGonagall following her.

* * *

Hermione jumped to her feet when she saw Ginny walk in with Appoline in tow. 'Oh thank Merlin.'

Ginny took her hand. 'Ok now how do we do this?' She asked Appoline while never taking her eyes of Lizzy and Diane.

Appoline looked at them then at Fleur. 'This is really up to Fleur and those two.'

Hermione cocked her head. 'How do you mean?'

'Well this is not a ceremony or anything set like that. It usually is just the elder locking hands with the two bond partners telling them that their families are behind them and that they are excepted by them. But it's not set in stone.' Appoline tried to explain, but explaining Veela customs was a little difficult at times.

Fleur turned to a watching Diane then to a sleeping Lizzy. 'I think we should probably wake Lizzy up now'

Diane turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. 'Liz love? Time to wake up.' Lizzy stirred and turned into Diane. 'Come on Lizzy.' Diane nudged her lightly until Lizzy opened her eyes and blinked.

'Mhhhh I just had a very sexy dream about you. Very sexy indeed!' Lizzy mumbled still half asleep, but her voice spoke volumes. Being still half asleep she missed the part where Diane turned scarlet and her mothers nearly choked trying to hold in their laughter. Jane grinned, Fleur and Appoline smiled and McGonagall looked as if she had heard the best joke ever. Love, wasn't it grand!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello hello, here is another chapter just for you guys! Let me know what you think. I just love hearing from you guys. And G you are off the couch, I'm lonely all alone;)

* * *

**

Lizzy was completely hidden. When she became more aware of where she was and what she had said in front of everyone she borrowed into Diane's shoulder. She was completely mortified! 'Go away!' She mumbled, not that any of the others there could understand her. They were all to busy to trying not to laugh.

'Oh come on sis it's not that bad.' Jane tried to get Lizzy to show her face. Which she guessed looked pretty red, if Lizzy's ears were anything to go by.

Lizzy shook her head and burrowed even deeper.

Hermione sat down and rubbed Lizzy's back. 'Hey baby it's ok, you love Diane. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Please come out?' Hermione asked softly so only Lizzy and Diane could hear her.

Still Lizzy shook her head. Diane although still red in the face looked at Hermione helplessly. 'Maybe if you give us a moment?'

Hermione nodded and kissed Lizzy on top of the head. 'We'll be right outside.'

Diane nodded gratefully. 'Thank you.'

'Ok everyone out!' Hermione said. When she saw Ginny and Jane open their mouths at the same time she simply arched an eyebrow and they both trooped out sheepishly. She caught McGonagall's eye and nearly burst out laughing at the impressed nod she received from her.

McGonagall waited until Hermione was next to her then lent closer. 'You have to teach me that one.' She said softly to Hermione, earning a soft snort from Hermione.

McGonagall was turning out to be a really wonderful friend to them. A very good friend indeed.

* * *

Diane waited until the door closed. Then kissed Lizzy's temple. 'Love they're gone. You can come out now.' Lizzy still shook her head. 'Please?'

Lizzy peaked up. 'I'm sorry.'

Diane smiled at Lizzy and shook her head. 'Hey it's ok, you were still nearly asleep. Though I am not waking you up again with other people in the room.'

Lizzy snorted softly moving back so that she could see Diane better. 'That, I think is a very wise decision, for both our sakes.'

Diane grinned and pecked Lizzy on the lips. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I got hit by a bus!' Lizzy mumbled. 'How about you?'

'About the same.' Diane sighed heavily, but she brightened a little. 'But hopefully we'll get out of here soon.'

'I hope so, this is just a little to open for my taste.' Lizzy bent down and kissed Diane on the collarbone humming happily at the contact. She loved touching Diane.

'Tell me about it.' Diane threw her head back and chuckled. 'You missed Fleur's speech earlier. Merlin I really hope that after this they will keep their distance a little more.'

Lizzy laughed hard at that. 'Love the thing about big families, their noses are always where you don't want them. Just like yours is where they don't want it.'

Diane groaned. 'So not the end then?'

Lizzy kissed Diane hard on the lips, then shook her head. 'Not even remotely the end. You are now part of a family, one that likes to know everything about everyone.'

Diane tilted her head. 'I think I will get to like that.'

Lizzy smiled, thrilled to hear Diane say that. Her family was very important to her, and she wanted Diane to feel the same. 'That is a very good thing.'

Diane nodded and smiled. 'You ready to get this over with?'

Lizzy bit her lip and nodded. 'The sooner we do the sooner we can get out of here.'

Diane nodded and got up. 'Then I will go get them.'

* * *

Hermione laughed at the he two pouting women. Neither Jane nor Ginny were happy to be once again out in the corridor. But really? She lent against a pillar and observed the others as they mulled around. She had never known waiting could be this exhausting. She nearly jumped out of her skin when an owl gently landed on her shoulder. She took a few deep breathes before she untied the letter from its leg. 'Thank you.' She thanked the owl as it took of again. Her heart slowly sank when she read the letter. This was not good, not good at all.

Ginny noticed the look on Hermione's face and immediately moved to her. 'Love what's wrong?'

Hermione looked at Ginny and handed over the letter. 'Read this.'

Ginny read the letter quickly. 'This is not good.'

'No it's extremely bad.' Hermione said trying to keep calm. 'Appoline?'

Appoline turned to the two. 'Yes?'

Hermione handed her the letter. 'Does news always travel this fast in the Veela community?'

Appoline's eyes went wide. She shook her head, no news didn't usually travel this fast. 'They want a meeting with you?'

'As soon as possible, about an impostor that's living here.' Hermione spat the last part. 'Who is Ariel Seville?'

'Ariel Seville is the matron of the Seville family, and a really nasty piece of work.' Appoline said with distaste very obvious on her face. 'She can be extremely charming and seem like a very enlightened person, but she is a snake. And can be extremely vicious when she wants to be. But from this letter one thing is clear.'

Ginny frowned. 'And that would be?'

Hermione took took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. 'The Seville's don't know about Diane and Lizzy.'

Ginny's eyes went wide. 'Bloody hell that's not good.'

Hermione nodded. 'That's not good at all, because this will not stay a secret long. And when they find out.' She didn't say it, she didn't have too. When the Seville's found out that would only bring trouble.

* * *

Diane peeked out of the door. 'You can come back in.' Diane saw Jane looking around unsure of where she was supposed to go. She was looking between McGonagall and Hermione and then to her. 'You too Jane.' Diane went back into the room not waiting to see if everyone else followed. She knew they would.

Jane grinned happily, maybe Diane wasn't so bad after all. At least she let her be a part of things. 'I think I like her.' Jane said softly.

McGonagall smiled and cuffed Jane lightly on the shoulder. 'Now don't go and forget that she is still a teacher here!' McGonagall said sternly, but her lips couldn't help but curl sightly. This was a very welcome change from Jane's behaviour the previous night.

'Would I do something like that?' Jane asked trying to look innocent.

McGonagall snorted. 'Don't you even go there Jane Weasley-Granger!'

* * *

Lizzy watched them all walk back in. When she caught Jane's eyes she turned bright red again. From the grin on Jane's face she knew she was never ever going to let her forget this! 'Ok so what do we do now?' Changing the subject seemed like the best course of action right at the moment.

Fleur stepped forward. 'Well that is up to you two. We can do it right now and have it over with, or we can get your whole family together and have a ceremony. Or kick the rest of these people out and let it be only the three of us. It is up to you.'

Lizzy bit her lip and looked at Diane. She raised her eyebrow in question. Diane nodded after a few seconds. 'Now.'

Fleur nodded in understanding. If it were her in the same situation she would have wanted it done with too. 'That is perfectly ok then. Would you both get up?'

Diane helped Lizzy up. She still seemed very weak, much weaker than herself. 'What now?'

Fleur motioned them over. 'Just do what I do.'

'Sounds easy enough.' Lizzy said just a little sarcastic. Nothing about this up to this point had been easy. So why would this be any different?

Diane smiled at Lizzy and kissed her temple. 'Just a little longer love.'

Lizzy nodded sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'No need to be.' Fleur assured them and put one hand on Lizzy's neck and the other on Diane's. 'Ok now one of your hands on my neck and the other on each other.' Fleur smiled when they were all set. 'Ok Diane you have to ask for the blessing now.'

Diane frowned. 'And how do I do that?'

Appoline chuckled where she was standing. 'Just ask, doesn't matter how.'

Diane bit her lip, then shrugged. 'Fleur I want your blessing to bond with Elisabeth Lilly Weasley-Granger.'

Fleur smiled at that. 'Do you love her?'

Diane nodded. 'I do, with my whole heart.'

'And you Lizzy? Do you love Diane?' Fleur turned to Lizzy.

Lizzy smiled brightly and full of love. 'With everything that I am.'

'Then you shall have it.' Fleur smiled. She closed her eyes tipping her head. 'I give you my blessing, with your whole family backing me.' When Fleur opened her eyes there was a soft golden glow surrounding the three.

Lizzy's eyes went wide. She could feel the tiredness leave her body the sick feeling in her gut was gone and the the glow surrounding them tickled her and filled her with complete and utter happiness. 'Wow!'

Diane closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this utterly wonderful. She felt healthy and happy. And there on the edge of her awareness she could feel Lizzy. How she knew it was Lizzy she had no idea, but she was certain it was her. 'Merlin this feels fantastic.'

Jane gaped, having grown up in a magical family she had seen a lot of things, but this was pretty impressive even for her. 'Is this supposed to happen?'

McGonagall looked at Jane, shaking her head internally Jane's awe showed through so clearly. 'I would think so, but shush now!' McGonagall wouldn't admit it. But she found it pretty impressive as well.

* * *

Ariel Seville glared at her son. 'I told you to get rid of the little bastard!'

'And I did.' He said calmly. Years of abuse from his mother had thought him to just stay calm. She hated it when he did that.

Ariel growled loudly. 'No, you did not. If you had I would not have this problem now!'

'I told you then and I will tell you now. I will not ever kill for you mother.' He said dead calm now.

Ariel stood up and walked to the window. 'I should have taken care her myself!' She said more to herself then to her son. Ariel was seething, because of his incompetence she, a true blooded Veela would have to explain herself to half blood filth.


	34. Chapter 34

**I hate my Internet Provider at the moment! I hate them so bad, three days and still they have not fixed the connection problem in my neighbourhood! I mean come on! So I am on a mobile thing, which is slow and very unreliable. But I just have to post, I have had the chapter ready since Sunday. So high time. Plus I need the distraction really badly.  
**

**Ok sorry about the little rant I just had to get that out of my system:) Well here is above mentioned chapter. I do hope you enjoy. And as always please let me know. And G I hope you have a safe flight! I miss you already:(  


* * *

**

Fleur let go of Lizzy and Diane when the glow around them faded. She grinned at them. 'So how do you two feel?'

'Like I could run around the castle a couple of times and still have energy to do it again!' Lizzy said all but bouncing off the walls. Merlin she felt fantastic!

Diane threw her head back and laughed then pulled Lizzy to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'That sounds just about right.'

Fleur nodded happily. 'That is exactly how you're supposed to feel.' Fleur was startled when both Diane and Lizzy pulled her in for a bear hug.

'Thank you.' Both said at the same time. Lizzy grinned and gave Fleur a hard squeeze before she let go. 'Merlin I'm hungry!'

Hermione snorted. Yes her little girl was feeling much better. 'They're going to be perfectly fine.'

Ginny nodded while biting back her laughter. 'That they are.'

Jane made absolutely no attempt at hiding her laughter. If Lizzy was hungry everything was back to normal. 'You still owe me breakfast!'

Lizzy turned to Jane and pulled her in for a bone crunching hug. 'Sounds good to me!'

McGonagall laughed, it was a relief to see the two who a moment ago looked like hell, laughing and joking. 'I am sure the kitchen can send you something up.'

Diane smiled gratefully at McGonagall. 'Thank you, that would be wonderful.'

Lizzy grinned at all of them. 'Why don't you all join us, I can imagine all of you must be hungry?'

'That is a very good idea baby.' Ginny bumped shoulders with Lizzy. God she was so happy everything was ok, at least for the moment. 'Does this mean we get to see Diane's rooms?'

McGonagall who could see the panic on Diane's face shook her head. 'No please my rooms are bigger. Why don't you all just join me? I insist.'

Hermione who also hadn't missed Diane's panic nodded. 'Thank you Minerva, that would be wonderful.' Hermione tongue nearly tripped over McGonagall name, but really after today it would be silly to call McGonagall professor. What she had done for them was amazing and Hermione would never forget that.

'Well then lets go.' McGonagall grinned at them all waiting for everyone to agree.

* * *

Ginny looked around the room. Everyone was full and happy. McGonagall had been the perfect host, hell she had been like a part of the family. And the more time she spent with McGonagall the more she saw her as just that. 'Oh that was just perfect!' Ginny patted her stomach.

Hermione lent over and kissed the corner of Ginny's mouth. 'You are so easy to please.' She said with a smirk.

The others in the room laughed, and it felt good. 'Well I'm glad I could help out then.' McGonagall said innocently.

Hermione chuckled then sighed. Hermione was loath to get up, but she knew that they had to. 'We really should be going.' She would have liked to stay there longer. Everyone was getting along wonderfully.

McGonagall nodded, she understood. Hermione probably had a mountain of paperwork waiting for hr after missing a whole day. She herself probably had the same in her office. 'Of course.'

Ginny got up and helped Hermione up as well. 'If you wouldn't mind Minerva we will owl you later in the week so we can set up some time to talk about the wedding?'

McGonagall smiled happily at the ease with which Hermione and Ginny talked to her now. They were now finally past the teacher student relationship. 'I would like that Ginny. Now you are welcome to use the Floo in my office.'

Hermione nodded, grateful for the offer. She needed to get to her office. 'Thank you.'

Ginny bent down and kissed Jane on top of the head. 'I wish I could stay for a practise. But we have no time, but soon. Then your old mama will show you some moves!'

Jane could feel happiness shoot right through her at the thought of flying with her mama. It always had. 'Really?'

'Yes, you and me. But please Jane try and stay out of trouble until then?' Ginny asked pleadingly.

Jane grinned. 'I'll try my hardest.' Jane smiled when her mum also bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Love you.'

Hermione chuckled. 'We love you too Jane.' She then turned to Lizzy and Diane. 'You two coming now or later?'

Diane looked at Lizzy. 'A little later.'

Ginny nodded. 'Well then we'll see you later.' Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own. 'Fleur, Appoline thank you.' Ginny didn't know what else to say. It would take her a while to work through everything.

Appoline smiled. 'There is nothing to thank us for. And I dare say welcome to the family.'

Ginny grinned. 'Again.'

Everyone laughed and watched as the two left.

* * *

Lizzy grabbed Jane before she could run of to Gryffindor Tower. 'Want to go for a walk with me?'

Jane was surprised, but she was grinning from ear to ear. 'Just me and you?'

'Just you and me.' Lizzy agreed.

'What are we waiting for?' Jane bounded off, leaving a laughing Lizzy behind.

'We won't be to long love.'

Diane shook her head as she waved Lizzy of. 'I know, now go have fun with your sister.'

Lizzy winked before she took of after Jane. 'Where in Merlin's name are we going!'

* * *

Hermione sagged into Ginny's arms when they stepped out of their fireplace. She was so tired, and she knew she didn't have time to relax just yet. She had to go to the Ministry, or she would be buried in work the rest of the week. 'Merlin I don't want to go.'

Ginny kissed Hermione passionately, not wanting to let her go either. But she knew that Hermione had to. 'You have to love, but I will be waiting for you when you get back.' Ginny bent down slightly and nibbled on Hermione's neck. 'And I will have a surprise ready for you.'

Hermione shivered, her body immediately reacting to Ginny's tone and her wandering hands and lips. 'If you keep doing that I will most definitely not be going.'

Ginny chuckled against Hermione's skin, thrilled that Hermione groaned. 'Are you telling me to behave?'

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, as soon as she did she saw movement to her far right. Not a second later both Hermione and Ginny had their wands drawn and were pointing it at a corner seat. After a moment Hermione could feel all her hackles rise. 'Get out!'

Ginny glared and had to use every bit of self control to not loose control of her temper. 'You heard her get the bloody hell out of our home!'

* * *

Lizzy finally caught up with Jane. 'Wh...what the hell!' Lizzy huffed.

Jane laughed not even feeling it. But then she did train more or less every day. 'Awww you getting old?'

'Hey!' Lizzy objected, but she was just to out of breathe to go after Jane. After a few more deep breathes Lizzy looked around her eyebrows arching. 'What are we doing here?'

Jane shrugged. 'I thought it was fitting.'

Lizzy shook her head, this was just so Jane. They were at the Greenhouses. 'You think?'

'Yes, I do.' Jane walked to the one she knew Diane'ss office was in. Now that she had Lizzy with her alone, she was starting to get curious about Diane.

Lizzy bit her lip. 'Come on lets go inside.'

Jane's eyebrows crawled of her face. 'You can get in?'

'Yea, Diane showed me how to get into her office. And since we are here, why not? We can just hang out there and talk.'

'That sounds good.' Jane followed Lizzy into the office. It was small, but it was cozy and you could see that the person who used it spent a lot of time there. Another thing that was obvious was that Lizzy spent a lot of time there. Jane could see little things that she knew were things Lizzy had added.

Lizzy immediately went to her favourite seat and plopped down. 'Just be careful with the plants please.'

Jane took the seat behind the desk and leaned back. She eyed Lizzy. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Always straight to the point.' Lizzy twirled her fingers. Why hadn't she told Jane, she told her everything else? 'It happened so fast, it's not like I was looking for it to happen. And when it did we had so little time together, that any free time I had I wanted to spend with Diane.'

'You could have at least told me you fancied women!' Jane wrinkled her nose. Having talked to both her her mum and mama, she wasn't as mad as she had been before. She guessed she even understood a little. But she was still miffed.

Lizzy's ears turned a pretty pink. 'Jane I don't fancy girls, I fancy Diane.' Lizzy pursed her lips, she didn't think that she was doing a very good job explaining everything. But then she still didn't understand it all herself. 'I fell for a Veela, it wouldn't have mattered if she had been a toad, I still would have fallen for her.'

Jane scratched her the back of her neck. 'So not girls then?'

Lizzy recognized that tone of voice! 'Nah you're safe to date any girl you want to.'

Jane grinned. 'Good I wouldn't want to limit myself.'

'No, we couldn't have that.' Lizzy agreed stoically.

'I do have more questions though.' Jane said with a more seriously.

'I know.' Lizzy said easily. Jane was back, and she knew that Jane would back her no matter what. 'But maybe we could invite Diane to join us. She might be able to answer some of the questions better than I can?'

Jane cocked her head. She was curious, but she also wanted some alone time with just Lizzy. 'Maybe in a little while. Right now I just want to talk to you.' Jane grinned happily.

* * *

Hermione knew that if she didn't get between Ginny and their very unwelcome guest there would be hell to pay. 'We told you a very long time ago that you were not welcome in our home.'

'Why are you still here?' Ginny was shaking she was so mad. How dare he come here?

'Is that any way to greet your brother?' Ron Weasley said calmly as he got up from where he had been sitting. Waiting for his sister and her wife to return.

'You aren't welcome here and you know it.' Hermione said coldly.

'I don't care!' Ron's own temper started to show through. And that didn't spell anything good for situation.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, so my Internet is still not fixed and I am seriously pissed at this point. So this is an angry chapter, forgive me if it's a little out of character. And as always let me know what you think. I love every single review I get!  
**

**Oh and G you and the multi colored sheep are still on the couch;)

* * *

**

Harry made his way into the house. He was worried. Hermione and Ginny didn't come home the previous night, not that that hadn't happened before. But usually they let him know when he was home at least. When he got to the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh bloody hell!' Harry dropped the groceries and took of to the living room. 'This is just what I need.'

Hermione had her wand pointed at Ron and her other hand on Ginny's chest. 'We all agreed a long time ago that we would all stay away from each other.'

'Oh fuck you Hermione!' Ron spat as he moved closer. He was mad and his red face was testament to that.

Harry ran into the room. Took a second to asses then yanked Ron back. 'Back off mate!' Ron had been way to close to Hermione or Harry's liking.

Ron turned on Harry so fast that Harry had to take a step back. 'Of course you are probably thrilled!'

'Thrilled?' Harry frowned, now her really didn't have an idea what Ron was on about. 'What are you talking about Ron?'

Ron moved right into Harry's personal space. 'I'm talking about these dykes having now turned their freak-show children into little dykes too! And not only that, but then they allow them to bond with a Veela!' Ron yelled. 'Don't you think that you two have sullied the Weasley name enough by...by playing house with each other?'

Ginny's hands were shaking so badly. If Hermione hadn't been there she would more than likely cursed Ron to hell. 'If you do not shut your mouth and leave this house right now Ron, so help me I will remove you by force.'

Hermione felt shivers running up and down her spine. It had been years since she had heard Ginny that mad. 'Ron don't do this.' Hermione said pleadingly. Not for his sake, but for Ginny's. Twenty years ago Ron and his narrow minded bigotry nearly destroyed Ginny.

Ron spun and grabbed Hermione's wand hand and twisted it, ignoring Hermione's yelp of surprise. 'I will do whatever the hell I...'

That was it for Ginny. She slammed into Ron before he could finish his sentence. 'You bastard!'

Harry tried to get Ginny of Ron, but she was just to strong and in a complete rage. He looked at Hermione who was cradling her wrist. 'Hermione get Molly, get her now!' He barked sharply. He needed her to listen and that was the best way to get her to listen.

Hermione got up and made her way to the fireplace. 'The Burrow.'

* * *

Lizzy laughed as she and Jane made their way back to the castle. They had talked for an hour before Lizzy couldn't take it and suggested they head back. She just missed Diane. 'Come on Jane! I do not look like that.'

'When Diane is around? Yes you do.' Jane smirked then suddenly found herself on her arse.

'Oh Merlin I'm sorry.'

Jane was ready to lay into who ever had ran into her. But when she looked up she saw the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. 'It's ok. No harm done.' She managed to mumble. Feeling her tongue twist and knot.

'No, no. I should have been looking where I was going.'

Jane took the hand offered and was pulled back up to her feet. 'No it's ok. Really.'

Lizzy's eyebrows shot straight of her face. Jane was being nice? And what was that look? Then it hit her, and she grinned. 'I would just accept. Jane isn't often this forgiving.' Lizzy nearly choked as she bit back her laughter. The look on Jane's face was priceless. She looked goofy and mad all at the same time.

'Oh well then. If you are sure?'

Jane nodded. 'Totally.' Then groaned internally at her inability to talk properly. She must have sounded like such a dork.

This was getting better and better. And Lizzy could not believe that she got to watch Jane fall for some guy she didn't even know. 'Are you new here? I haven't seen you before?'

'What gave me away?'

Lizzy shrugged. 'The lost look, and I know pretty much everyone here.' Lizzy smiled at him. 'I'm Lizzy and this is my sister Jane. Nice to meet you.'

'I'm Michael, nice to meet you too.' Michael stole another glance at Jane. She was so beautiful.

'Why don't you walk back with us?' Lizzy asked not wanting to ask if he was lost. She was pretty sure he was.

Michael brightened up. Well it seemed for once his terrible sense of direction was bringing him good luck. 'That would be great. Thanks.'

* * *

Molly nearly fell out her chair when a very harried and scared Hermione burst into her kitchen. She didn't think she had ever seen Hermione this scared before. And that in itself scared her. 'Hermione?'

'You need to come to Phoenix house with me right now!' Hermione took Molly's elbow and started to move them to the fireplace.

'Hermione what is going on?' Molly asked, but let herself be led.

'Ron is at the house.'

Molly paled. She knew that the only time Ginny and Hermione ever had anything to do with Ron was when they were at the Burrow. She also knew that the only reason they did that was for her and Arthur. Because they loved them. 'Yes, I dare say we should hurry.'

* * *

Harry had managed to get Ginny of Ron. But now the trouble was keeping them separated. They were both trying to get to the other. And he was in the middle. This was a long time coming. A very long time. 'Both of you just stop!' It was times like these that Harry was thankful for his years of experience in fights.

Ron ignored Harry and tried to get around him. 'This is none of your concern Harry.' Ron growled out in frustration. No matter what he tried he could not get past Harry.

'Not going to happen Ron.' Harry said calmly while still keeping his eye on Ginny. She was trying some of the same tricks as Ron. Only her attempts were more likely to work. She was very fit and physically in much better shape than Ron and him.

At some level Ginny knew that she should stop. But once again Ron had gone to far. And this time she just couldn't let it go. 'This time you will get what's coming to you!' Ginny said softly then saw the opening she had been waiting for.

* * *

Lizzy shook her head. Both Jane and Michael kept stealing glances at each other. She bit her lip, she wanted to say something so badly. But she knew Jane would kill her if she did. At least they were nearly at the castle. 'So Michael have you been sorted yet?'

Michael shook his head, not taking his eyes of off Jane. 'I was supposed to be sorted earlier today, but the headmistress asked if I could come by later. She had some sort of emergency.'

Lizzy felt a slight blush creep up her neck. Michael really didn't need to know that she and Diane had been the emergency. 'Do you know where you want to be sorted to?'

Michael shook his head. 'I really don't mind. This is my last year, so I will be studying most of the time any way.' _But I do hope I land in whatever house you are in!_

Lizzy nodded then looked up at the castle. 'This is me. I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Michael.'

Michael looked at them and sighed internally. He was hoping for just a little more time. 'Yea it was nice meeting you too. Both of you.' He tried to smile his most charming smile at Jane, who hadn't really said much. He figured she had to be shy. But hopefully with some time he would be able to coax her out of her shell. 'Could you maybe just point me in the direction of the headmistress office before you go?'

'I'll take!' Jane almost yelled. She immediately blushed ten shades of red. 'I mean I am going that way.'

Michael's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending a little more time with Jane. 'That would be great, thank you.'

Lizzy really really had to hold herself back. She never thought she would see the day! Jane was smitten. 'Well then I guess you have yourself an escort.' Lizzy looked directly at Jane and smirked at her. 'We will talk later. But for now have a good night both of you.' Lizzy watched as Jane and Michael walked of both still stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. 'Oh Merlin this is going to be so much fun!'

* * *

Molly and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and Molly froze. Ginny was on top of Ron and punches were flying freely from both parties. And poor Harry was trying his best to separate the two. Molly hadn't seen her children fighting like that for many years. And never Ginny. Not that Ron didn't deserve it. But enough was enough. 'Ginevra Weasley! Ronald Weasley! Stop that right this instant!' Molly said sharply and in a tone of voice she was sure her Children would get the message.

Ginny's head shot up. 'Mum?'

'Mum?' Ron said at almost the exact same moment. His fist stopping mid swing.

'Get up the both of you.' Molly ordered her arms firmly crossed over her chest. 'Now!'

Ginny and Ron both jumped of each other. Even if they did want to beat the living daylights out of each other, they both still feared and respected their mothers temper.

Molly nodded satisfied. 'Ronald you better have a very good reason for being here.' Molly pinned her son with a glare then promptly glared at Ginny. 'And you Ginevra, what were you thinking?'


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't you just hate when an Author doesn't update and when they finally do they have this long winded excuse? And yet here I am with one myself:( So to those who were wondering, yes my Internet is working again! Yea! But then as soon as it did my laptop decided to really, really p#*s me off! Now after soooooo long everything is finally working! It took long enough. And I do hope that my share of troubles are now over.**

**So without to much more rambling from me here is another chapter for all my wonderful readers! Thanks for all the support. And as always please let me know what you think...please?**

**And G no more urban dictionary for you!  
**

* * *

Diane looked up when she heard the door open. Merlin but she felt wonderful, and the happiness rolling of off Lizzy was making her giddy with happiness. 'Hey love, you have good time?'

Lizzy stopped in her tracks and frowned,she was sure she hadn't made a sound when she entered. _How did she know it was me? _'Oh you wouldn't believe how good.' Lizzy grinned like the cat that caught the canary. Having something this good about Jane was priceless!

Diane tilted her head, well it had apparently gone better than she had expected. 'That mean you two cleared the air between you?'

Lizzy plunked down next to Diane making as much physical contact as she could. 'Started to.'

'Huh...then what has got you so very happy?'

Lizzy laughed at Diane's interested look. 'Well on our way back to the castle we bumped into someone. Literally bumped into them.' Lizzy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. She jumped a little when Diane nudged her lightly in the ribs. Lizzy tried to look at her indignantly, but she was to happy to even pull it of a little. 'Hey I'm getting there.'

Diane lent in and kissed Lizzy's jaw softly. 'Get there faster?'

Lizzy closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. Merlin but she loved it when Diane kissed her. 'Short version?'

Diane kissed the corner of Lizzy's mouth, not sure why but having the most incredible urge to kiss Lizzy, to touch her, to be close to her, to please her. 'Very short version.' She agreed after a little while more of getting as close to Lizzy as she could. She wanted to get right under her skin.

Lizzy's breathing was getting laboured and she was starting to forget what it was she wanted to tell Diane. She just wanted Diane, and she wanted her really badly. 'Jane fell for a new guy called Michael.' Lizzy said and she had barely finished when Diane's lips crashed down on hers. _Bloody hell I didn't know kissing could feel like this!

* * *

_

Hermione was starting to really hurt. She was pretty sure that her arm was broken, but she wasn't going to mention that. No that would send Ginny over the edge completely. They had all moved to the kitchen on Molly's insistence, but the only thing that had happened since then was a lot of glaring and growling.

Molly eyed everyone in the kitchen. _Well this is not going to get us anywhere. _Ron and Ginny were on edge and ready to jump each other at any second. Harry was tensed and ready to jump back into action if needed. And poor Hermione was trying very valiantly to hide her broken arm, and that was another thing that needed clearing up. Exactly how did Hermione manage that? They needed to get to a more neutral place. But first things first. 'Hermione come here.'

Hermione bit her lip, but no one ever said no to Molly. So she moved over to her, cradling her arm protectively against her chest.

Molly gently took her arm and then held her wand to Hermione's arm. A second later Hermione felt the pain recede. 'Now we are all going to the Burrow. And then you are finally going to tell me what happened twenty years ago.'

Ron turned to Molly and glared. 'That has nothing to do with you mum.'

Molly felt her temper flaring. 'Ronald Weasley don't you dare talk to me like that! I have watched you all glare and growl at each other for years and I will not stand for it for one more day. I have had enough.' Molly's voice was cold and hard as steel. 'Now you will all come to the Burrow.'

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when his mother glared at him. 'Fine.' He muttered and followed as they all moved to the fireplace. None of them seemed to be happy about the situation.

* * *

Diane tried to pull away from Lizzy, which seemed to be completely going against every single instinct she had. But if they didn't stop she wouldn't be able too. And she knew how much this meant to Lizzy. 'Love!'

Lizzy looked up at Diane. 'Merlin you can kiss.'

Diane whimpered, that look on Lizzy's face was not helping. 'We have to stop.' Stopping was the last thing she wanted to do, but they had too, if only it wasn't so hard.

'What?' Lizzy did not want to stop, no she never wanted to stop.

'Love please?' Diane begged. 'I want to make love to you so badly it hurts. But I know you want to wait, and would be disappointed if we made love tonight.'

Lizzy bit her lip, trying to get her mind to work properly again. She knew that Diane was right, but bloody hell the pull to Diane was so strong and intense. 'Merlin this is hard.'

Diane sat up and ran her hands through her hair. 'I think we should head back to your parents.' Nothing could happen there, with Lizzy's parents as company. It was safe at least Diane hoped so.

Lizzy got up and straightened her clothes. 'I think that would be a lot safer.' She bit her lip. 'Is this how it will be between us from now on?' It was intense before, but now being close to Diane was like a drug. Driving her nuts and making her insanely happy.

'I truthfully don't know.' _But I hope it is.

* * *

_

Molly placed a cup of tea in front of everyone then settled herself in her favourite seat in her living room. She looked at them all, and sighed internally. She should have sorted this out years ago. And looking back she knew she didn't for completely selfish reasons. A mistake she wish she hadn't made. 'One of you better start talking, or this will get all together unpleasant...for all of us.' Molly looked at Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow. He was her best bet, he obviously wanted to get this out in the open too.

Harry shifted in his seat, but he agreed with Mrs. Weasley. It was time that they worked this out, one way or the other. He looked between Ginny and Ron. 'Either you tell her or I will.'

Ron snorted and got up. 'I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut!' He spat angrily.

Harry shrugged, he was not going to play this game with Ron. Screaming and yelling was a very effective way of getting out of talking. And he was not going to give Ron what he wanted. 'I think twenty years is long enough.' Harry said calmly then turned to a still very angry Ginny. 'You choose. Either me or one of you.'

Ginny's jaw clenched angrily. 'Mum, please this is in the past...'

Molly snorted loudly. 'If that were true you would not have been trying to rearrange your brothers face.' Molly took a careful sip of her tea to calm her own rising temper. 'One of you is going to tell me what I want to know.' And another sip. 'One of you is finally going to explain to me why twenty years ago I got an owl telling me that my daughter was in the Hospital wing and that we should come immediately. When we got to the school we were told that every bone in your body was broken. You nearly died! And then we were told that it was Ron that threw you of off your broom. Now I want to know why in Merlin's name!'

Hermione swallowed hard, that day still gave her nightmares. 'Gin I think it is time.' Hermione gently cupped Ginny's face in her hands making Ginny look her in the eye. 'This has gone on long enough. We owe him nothing!' Hermione said the last part with as much venom as she could muster. 'We never did.'

Ron lunged at Hermione, snarled when he couldn't reach her. 'Let me go!'

Harry forcefully sat Ron back into his chair and held on. 'Ron have you lost it completely?'

'I will not let filth like that talk to me like this!' Ron growled.

Molly sat back, shocked. She knew that Ron had is issues. But this was going to far. 'Ronald Weasley you will not talk about your sister and Hermione like that ever again. If I hear you have you will be sorry you were ever born!' Molly said harshly. She had not raised him to be who he apparently had become. Things were going to change that was for sure. She would make sure of it.

Ron crossed his arms and glared. 'Fine.' He finally said, not that he planned to keep his word.

Hermione still had a firm hold on Ginny. She knew that Ginny as very on edge and Ron was not helping things. 'Please love?'

Ginny closed her eyes. _You know its the right thing to do!_ 'Ok.'

* * *

Lizzy stepped out of the fireplace and looked around confused. The house was dark and it was cold, very unlike she knew it. 'I wonder where they are?'

Diane stepped out right behind Lizzy and wrapt her arms around Lizzy's waist. 'Maybe they're at the ministry?'

'My mum, maybe. But my mama should be here though.' Lizzy lent back into Diane savouring the physical closeness.

Diane nuzzled the back of Lizzy's neck softly. 'I'm sure they are fine love, maybe they just wanted to spend some time together. Without us?' Diane said huskily. Already loosing control again.

Lizzy turned around in Dian'e arms and nipped at Diane's jaw. 'Mhhh this is not safer!'

'No, it isn't, is it?' Diane hummed happily, She felt so very wonderful, she could not remember the last time she felt this wonderful. 'What should we do now?'

Lizzy chuckled into the crook of Diane's neck. 'You are incorrigible!'

'Apparently.' Diane said dryly, running her hands up Lizzy's back lightly, teasingly. All the while nibbling and nipping at Lizzy's jaw and neck.

Lizzy shivered, Diane was driving her nuts! 'Upstairs, my room, now!'


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey hey everyone. First off thank you so very much for every single review. At the moment I am just so busy I haven't been able to get to them to answer them. I love them all though so please keep them coming? Hearing from all of you feeds the muse and keeps me writing:) So here is another chapter I hope you will enjoy. **

**G ontspan dardie boude;) Lief vir jou!  
**

* * *

Jane couldn't understand what was going on. She was stumbling over her words, that's when she got any out at all and she couldn't help but steel glances at Michael. He was so sexy and a nice guy to boot. She bit her lip as she saw the Gargoyle at McGonagall's office door. 'Uhm well this is it.'

Michael's shoulders slumped a little. He wished that they hadn't made it there that fast. He was still trying to coax Jane out of he shell a little more, but she seemed to be very shy. 'Oh.' Michael said a little dejected.

'I guess you should go up.' Jane said softly thankful that she managed that without stumbling over her own tongue. Merlin it was hot, she was sure someone had turned up the heat or something, because she was sweating like crazy!

The Gargoyle grinned. _Ah my adversary returns! _'Well, well Weasley-Granger back so soon?' Life as a Gargoyle could be so tedious, so he loved it when Jane came around. She always made his day.

Jane groaned. Merlin's beard, this was all she needed! 'Shut your trap!'

'Oooohhhh testy. So what did you do this time? And who is the escort?' The Gargoyle went on unperturbed. He had the feeling that for once he had the upper hand.

'Oh so help me! If you don't shut up I will make you!' Jane growled at the Gargoyle forgetting for a moment that Michael was there. The Gargoyle just rubbed her the wrong way, and he knew it!

'As if Weasley-Granger, you and I both know that you are all hot air!'

Jane could feel her temper rise and was about to blow at the Gargoyle when Michael stepped up to the Gargoyle glaring at him.

'That is no way to treat a lady.' Michael scowled as he placed his body between Jane and the Gargoyle, missing Jane's spectacular blush. 'Now I believe the headmistress is expecting me? Michael Turner.'

If the Gargoyle could his eyebrows would have crawled right of his face! _Weasley-Granger has a protector? Serious? She is about the last person in this castle that needs one! _'Ah yes, You can go right up.' The Gargoyle decided to observe before using what he knew to his advantage. Knowledge after all was power.

Jane was still gaping. Michael had protected her. But why? She snapped out of it when he turned back to her. 'You have to go?'

Michael nodded looking at his shoes. 'Yes. But I was wondering...if...maybe you would have breakfast with me?' His ears turning red.

Jane turned red as well, why she really had no idea! Merlin this was nuts, this was not how she acted! 'I would like that.' She muttered softly not able to look Michael in the eye.

Michael could feel his heart beat harder. What was Jane doing to him? Whatever it was he liked it. 'The Great hall at eight?'

'Sounds good.' Jane turned even more red.

Michael wished he had more time, he still hadn't gotten Jane to open up to him a lot. And she was such a fascinating woman! 'I have to go.'

'I know. Good night Michael.' Jane looked up at Michael and felt her heart skip a beat when she looked right into his eyes.

'Night Jane.' Michael said softly. Then turned and made his way up the stairs to McGonagall's office.

Jane stood there mesmerized for a while longer then grinning from ear to ear she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Diane couldn't believe how good Lizzy felt. They were both topless and her hands were eagerly exploring the newly exposed skin. Merlin Lizzy was so beautiful and she wanted her. Boy did she want her. It was so intense. She lent in taking Lizzy's mouth in a crushing kiss. But it didn't feel like enough. She wanted more.

Lizzy was trying desperately to touch and to feel Diane everywhere. She wanted more she wanted everything. She pulled out of the kiss panting hard. 'I want you.'

Diane growled loudly, those words from Lizzy were driving her insane even more. It drove her to what she didn't know but she wanted it. She needed it desperately! 'You are so beautiful!'

Lizzy flipped Diane over so she was on top. Propping herself on her arms, then lent down and slowly teasingly kissed Diane again.. 'So are you.' Lizzy nipped Diane's jaw softly nearly going to heaven when Diane moaned her appreciation.

Diane's hand's were tracing up and down Lizzy's back. She slowly moved her hands lower. When she got to the top of Lizzy's pants she slowly slipped her hands under the pants stroking Lizzy's but. 'Fuck you are hot.'

Lizzy's head was buried in the crook of Diane's neck. Lord but the woman was driving her insane. It felt so good, it felt so right. 'I don't want to wait any more.' Lizzy breathed into Diane's ear. Thrilled when she felt the effect that had on Diane's body. It was pretty much the same effect Diane had on hers.

Diane turned her head and kissed Lizzy softly. 'Are you sure?' Diane had to make sure, even if it would kill her to stop at that point.

Lizzy looked Diane in the eyes. 'I have never been more sure about anything in my life.'

* * *

'What is she doing?' Sam stopped to stare at Jane. Both Jessie and Ty were also staring at Jane. Jane was acting very strangely. She was being nice to people and she was smiling. Very goofily. 'Is she sick or something?' Sam frowned when Jane smiled at a number of people she usually sent running by scowling at them.

Jessie turned to Sam looking completely perplexed. 'We don't know. But she has been like that since we got back.'

'This is creepy.' Ty added not taking her eyes of the smiling Jane. 'She didn't even bite of Gerald's head when he bugged her for a date.'

Jessie nodded and turned back to watch Jane. 'She smiled at him and said...'

'maybe some other time.' Ty finished almost cringing. That was completely a typical for Jane. Usually she would have yelled at Gerald to finally get the message that he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell and to leave her alone or she would help him sing soprano in the school choir.

Sam's eyebrows crawled up. 'Did something happen to Lizzy?'

Ty shrugged. 'We have been to scared to go over there to ask.'

'So we have been watching.' Jessie popped another gum drop in her mouth. Luckily she had some with her, watching Jane was like some weird play. She needed the distraction.

'Don't you think that maybe one of us should go talk to her?' Sam asked hoping one of the twins would offer to do it. Jane really was acting very weird.

Jessie shrugged. 'If you want.'

'Ty you always know how to cheer her up.' Same tried to hint.

'Oh no, she's being weird. She is all yours Sammie.' Ty said sharply, she was not going to poke that bear. Whatever was going on she didn't want to be to close when it exploded.

'Merlin you two are such wussies!' Sam huffed. Why did she always have to deal with these situations? Really! 'Fine I will go and talk to her then.' Sam walked in the direction of Jane with the twins watching closely. 'Jane you busy?'

Jane glanced up at Sam her grin getting eve bigger. 'Hey sis. What can I do for you?'

Sam frowned as she plopped down next to Jane. 'Uhm...well...you see we were kind of wondering what's going on with you?'

'Nothing really, I am just happy. I mean life is just good, isn't it?' Jane shifted so she was facing Sam. 'I never knew it could feel like this you know?'

Sam's eyebrows drew together. What was Jane talking about? 'You didn't? Sam hoped playing along would get her closer to what was going on with Jane. The twins were right it was weird.

'I mean mum and mama told me and then Lizzy told me. But I really didn't believe them. But then I met Michael. And I get it! I understand exactly what they meant.' Jane said excitedly.

Sam frowned then her eyes went wide as saucers. _Bloody hell! Jane is in love! _'You're in love?'

Jane grinned distractedly. 'I think I am.'

_Oh boy this is going to be interesting. _Sam sat back, Jane the wild and free and no strings attached Jane had fallen in love! Look out Hogwarts things were about to get very explosive.

* * *

Lizzy shifted to give Diane room to get to the front of her jeans. Diane reached down to undo them then the next thing she knew she was on the floor when Lizzy jumped startled at the loud bang against the window. 'Bloody hell Lizzy!'

Lizzy was beside Diane in a second. 'Love I am so sorry. I just...'

Diane jumped slightly when the banging sounded again. 'What in Merlin's name is that?' She tool Lizzy's offered hand. They both grabbed then discarded shirts hurriedly. 'You have your wand?'

Lizzy grabbed her wand then nodded to Diane. 'On three?'

Diane nodded as she made her way to the window then yanked it open. Relief made its way trough her very frustrated and humming body. 'Well where did you come from?' Diane let a big owl hop onto her shoulder. Untying the letter it was carrying seeing as it was addressed to her.

'I can't believe this!' Lizzy muttered slumping onto the bed. Her body was humming and her heart was still racing. After all that and they got interrupted by an owl? Sometimes life sucked. She looked up at Diane intending to ask her who they could thank for the really bad timing. She was just in time to see the colour drain from Diane's face and her knees starting to buckle. 'DIANE!'


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok people so I really tried not keep you all waiting to long! I was a little stuck, but thanks to my lovely girl, the next chapter is done. I hope you like. Please review as it really does motivate to write. So the more reviews I get the more I write;) Thanks for sticking with me. I will try and answer the reviews, but please forgive me if I can't get to them all. I do read them and I love every single one!**

**Now G thank you thank you thank you! You were my saviour.  
**

* * *

Ron jumped up, he knew that if the two told then there was a big chance of him never seeing his family again. And those two filthy low life dykes weren't going to take away anything else in his life! No that was not going to happen. 'You bloody bitches! If you even think of talking I will kill you! And this time I won't mess it up!'

Harry slammed Ron back into his chair. He had expected something like that from Ron, and he was not going to let this get worse than it already was. 'Ron, I don't want to have to bind you!' Harry hissed softly into Ron's ear. 'This is your own doing.'

Ginny looked at Ron and shook her head in disgust. Hermione was right, they didn't owe Ron anything. Ron had guilted them into keeping this from her parents and she just couldn't believe they had fallen for it. _He knew exactly what to say and you were young. Now you are neither naïve to believe his crap and you certainly aren't young. _'Harry is right big brother, this is your own doing.'

'This will rip the family apart! And it will be your fault!' Ron spat at Ginny, the only thing he could do since Harry was still firmly keeping him in his chair.

'That is utter rubbish Ron and you know it! If this does rip the family apart it won't be either my or Ginny's doing.' Hermione said angrily, she was tired and really just wanted to go home crawl into bed with Ginny. Not sit here and talk about something she would much rather forget.

Molly sighed sadly. Her heart was already hurting. Whatever this secret was , she knew that it was going to cause a lot of upheaval. 'Ginny please will you tell me?'

'I will tell you mum, but please I want to say my peace then I want to take Hermione home. We have had more than enough emotional turmoil for one day.' Ginny said sternly.

Molly nodded, Ginny and Hermione both looked beyond tired. And she had a feeling it wasn't just this thing with Ron. 'Then the sooner you tell the sooner you can go.'

* * *

Lizzy gently picked Diane up and put her on the bed. Her heart was racing and unfortunately not because of anything good. 'Love please! You are scaring me.'

Diane's eyes blinked open. The first thing that she became aware of was the utter panic in Lizzy's voice. 'M key.'

Lizzy could feel her heart stop beating out of her chest. 'You scared the hell out of me Diane, please don't do that again.' Lizzy whispered kissing Diane's on the temple.

'Sorry.' Diane could feel tears pool in her eyes. 'They know, they know about us.'

Lizzy frowned, gently stroking Diane's hair. 'Who knows love?'

Diane pulled Lizzy close needing the reassurance of Lizzy's body. Knowing she was there and safe. 'The Seville's know that I have a mate. Ariel Seville wrote that letter saying if I didn't disappear that she would make sure that neither me nor my mate would ever see our first year together.' Diane swallowed hard. 'She says she's going to kill us!' Diane finished tears starting to fall.

Lizzy took a deep breath. She was extremely surprised at the amount of rage that had just made her feel. But getting angry would only confuse Diane and make her think that she had done something wrong. 'Love that is never going to happen!' Lizzy took Diane's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. 'I will never let that happen. And neither will my family.'

'But she...'

Lizzy gently pressed a finger to Diane's mouth. 'But nothing. We are showing this to my mum as soon as they get back from wherever the hell they are right now.' Lizzy gently kissed Diane and wrapped her arms around her. 'You are safe here and you always will be.'

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes to try and collect her thoughts, how was she supposed to start this. How was she supposed her mum that Ron was nothing more than a thug in her eyes? A bigoted one at that. 'Merlin I don't even know where to start.'

Hermione took her hand. 'Then let me.' Hermione ignored the growling coming from Ron and looked at Molly. 'When Ginny and me started to go out we used to like to take walks beside the lake. It offered us a little more privacy, not that that was an issue since we never did make a secret of being gay. But it was nice being alone.' Hermione stopped, she had to stick to the facts or they would there for hours.

Ginny nodded. 'One day while we were on one of our walks we heard screaming. We of course rushed towards where we thought the sound was coming from.' Ginny stopped, what they saw still got her spitting mad. So she took a couple of deep breathes to calm down again.

'I got there a little before Ginny, and I saw a someone beating up one of the girls a year after us. I couldn't see who was beating her right off.' Hermione stopped before she looked at Molly. She could see it Molly's eyes, she already knew. 'I body binded the other person. That's when Ginny came barrelling past me. Screaming at the person. It was only then that I realized it was Ron.'

Molly couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth. It couldn't be. 'Why? Why would you do something like that?'

Ron was beyond furious and he once again her tried to get up. But Harry slammed him back into his seat and took out his wand. He had had enough. 'I won't want you again!'

'He did it because the girl Alice was gay.' Ginny said softly, not able to meet her mother's eyes. 'She had come out shortly after Hermione and I did.'

'She was our friend.' Hermione added. 'He beat her because she wouldn't go out with him. He told her that she belonged to him and that she would learn her place even if he had to beat the crap out of her to do so.'

'Which he did a really good job of. She was in the hospital for a week.'

'She was my soul-mate!' Ron screamed losing the last bit of his temper. 'And you two filthy dykes talked her into becoming like you! And suddenly she didn't want me! She was mine and you took her away!' Ron tried to grab his wand, never seeing the stunning spell that hit him square in the chest.

'I will not have you saying things like that in my home!' Molly said between clenched teeth. She was confused, hurt, mad and deeply disappointed that one of her children could be that narrow minded and so self-absorbed! 'Why didn't this ever come to light?'

Ginny sighed. 'Alice refused to name her attacker, even with both myself and Hermione urging her to do so.' Ginny glared at her brother who was looking at his mother stupidly. Not believing that she had stunned him. 'I was about to go to McGonagall myself when Ron cornered Hermione one evening. He...'

Hermione took Ginny's hand. She knew that even years later Ginny still blamed herself for what Ron did to her. 'He cornered me and he beat me. Not badly, but show that he could and would. He told us that if we told that would only be the beginning. When Ginny found out they had a confrontation in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone knew after that.'

Molly gasped. 'That's when he threw you of your broom wasn't it?'

Ginny nodded. 'I told him I wouldn't back down, no matter what it did to the family and what he threatened to do to me or Hermione. The next day at the Quidditch match he threw me of my broom. Later he told me that the next time I wouldn't be getting up. And that he would do the same to Hermione and much worse. I caved, I was scared and I couldn't have anything else happen to Hermione. I mean he threw me of my broom in front of the whole school, I knew he was deadly serious.'

Hermione looked at the table ashamed of their next actions. 'So we struck a deal. We would never tell and he would stay away from us permanently. The only time we would see each other would be at family events.'

Molly got up and pulled both Ginny and Hermione into a fears hug. 'I am so sorry.' She whispered. She knew that she should have pushed, but she hadn't. She would never get over that decision now, never! And because of that her girls had suffered so terribly.

'Now you know.' Ginny mumbled trying not to let her tears show, she hadn't realized how badly that secret had been eating away at her.

'Yes I do.' She kissed both the women on the temple then let go. 'What happened to Alice?'

'Soon after she transferred and we haven't heard anything from her since. Not that I blame her. I would have done the same.' Hermione said. Merlin she was now beyond exhausted! This day had been way to long!

'Yes I guess you are right. That is what I would have done too.' Molly said softly then turned to a now nearly spitting mad Ron. 'No you and I will wait for your father and then we will decide what we will do! And don't you even try anything with me Ronald Weasley! The consequences would be very dire for you if you did.'

Ron snarled at her, but didn't say anything when Harry slammed him into his chair painfully. 'Molly if you don't mind I think I will stick around until Arthur gets back.' Harry said placidly. 'I haven't seen him in some time.'

Molly arched an eyebrow. Harry was that worried? 'Of course, he will love to see you.' Molly turned to the two women. 'you two kept your promise and I will keep mine. Go home, be together. But we will need to talk tomorrow.' Molly said the last part pointedly.

Hermione nodded, internally she groaned. It really didn't look as if her day the next day was going to be any easier or shorter than this one. 'Of course, we understand. We do have some other news to share with you.'

'But for now, I think we both need sleep.' Ginny interrupted, she really didn't want to stay any longer than she needed to. Ron was keeping her on edge.

'I will owl you Hermione for a time that will work for you?' Molly asked.

'That will be fine, thank you Molly.' Hermione nodded as she followed Ginny to the Floo.

* * *

Lizzy was pacing, and glaring at the fireplace. Where were her parents? And why hadn't they let them know that they were going out? 'Bloody nonsense if you ask me!'

Diane sighed. 'Lizzy you have to calm down. Your parents are adults, they don't have to tell us where they are going.'

'But...' Lizzy nearly jumped out of her skin when the fireplace hissed. Then a weight lifted of her. Her parents were home. 'Finally! Where the bloody hell have you been? We have been worried sick!'

'I am sure I misheard you young lady!' Hermione arched an eyebrow. 'You were not using the kind of language I thought you were using.'

Lizzy could feel her ears turn red. 'Sorry mum. We were worried though.'

Ginny walked up to Lizzy and folded her into a bear hug. Surprised at the need to hold Lizzy. 'Sorry baby.'

'Jeez mama it's not that bad!' Lizzy squeaked in surprise, that was a little weird.

'I'm just glad you're home.' Ginny murmured into Lizzy's neck.

Lizzy helplessly looked at her mum for help. Hermione just shook her head. 'It's been a long day Lizzy.'

Diane bit her lip. It was obvious that both Ginny and Hermione were beyond tired. But Lizzy was right they had to talk to Hermione about the threat she had received. 'Would you join us for a cup of tea or coffee?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, Diane had been crying. And it didn't look like they were happy tears either. 'Ginny I think we could all use a nice stiff Fire whiskey love.' This day had been too long and coffee just wasn't going to do the trick.


	39. Chapter 39

Hi to every one out there. Well first of I am so sorry for not updating sooner. But as some of you might already know I am currently in basic training in the military and I have very little to no time to write:( I did however manage to write you guys this short chapter. I hope you like it. If you're still reading let me know what you think! Thanks guys:)

P.S I can't give you regular updates at the moment, but will try and update when I can. I am not done yet!

And as always thanks to my beautiful, gorgeous and understanding girl! Love you G

* * *

Hermione sighed when once she took that first sip of Fire whiskey, giving Ginny a peck on the lips as thank. 'Now why don't you two tell us what's going on?'

Diane nervously twirled Lizzy's fingers. Why did this happen and why now? And Lizzy's parents were so wonderful. And...

'Love you have to relax, everything will be ok.' Lizzy kissed Diane's temple stilling her hands.

'I...' Diane looked at Lizzy then took a deep breathe. She took out the tear stained letter and handed it too Ginny and Hermione. 'That says it all.'

Hermione opened it and started reading. Very soon she was livid. _The bloody nerve! _'I will have to have a serious talk with this woman.' Hermione nearly spat. She looked Diane in the eye. 'This will never happen Diane, that is a promise.'

Ginny could feel her anger rising . She was pretty sure that she was completely red in the face. Her fists were clenched and she had to bite her lip to keep from going crazy. She calmed a little when she felt Hermione's hand on the small of her back. 'One thing is sure though. They really have taken on the wrong family!'

Lizzy nodded, having read both her mother's emotions on their faces clear as day. And the Seville's truly had no idea who they were taking on. Her mothers were just the best of the best, and it might sound childish, but she would never ever think otherwise. Lizzy squeezed Diane's hand reassuringly. 'They sure as bloody hell don't!'

'Language!' Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. For a moment all four were silent then they burst out laughing. And it felt wonderful.

* * *

Harry sipped at his tee keeping a close watch at a still fuming Ron. He sometimes wondered what happened to Ron, because this was not the person he had gotten to know that first year at Hogwarts. Ron had become obsessively jealous of Ginny and Hermione. And then bitter and then later angry and mean spirited.

Molly was also keeping a close eye on Ron. She was still completely shocked at what he had done. She thought that they had taught their children better. And how could she not have seen it. But then again she knew something was wrong, she just didn't want to know. Unforgivable but a mother likes to think the best of her children doesn't she? 'More tea Harry?'

Harry shook his head, not exactly knowing when this had become so awkward. 'No thank you, still have some.'

'Good good then.' Molly nodded then glaring at Ron some more. A few moments later a harried looking Arthur rushed in and Molly could feel some of the tension she had felt only a little before melt away. And she could breathe again.

'I came as soon as I could love. Your owl sounded urgent. What's going on?' Arhur looked around and spotted Harry and Ron. 'Boys! What a nice surprise. Haven't seen the both of you in ages.'

Harry smiled, Mr. Weasley always looked like he was late for something, but always had time. 'Yes it a been way too long hasn't it.'

'I heard you were back and this time for good?' Arthur asked wanting to hear the answer for himself.

'Yes, I am and I am very glad to be home.' Harry said smiling at Arthur.

'That is the best news I've had in years!' Arthur said then turned to Ron. 'And what brings you home Ron, we hardly ever see you anymore.'

Molly sighed. 'Well he is the reason why I had you come home Arthur.'

Arthur turned to Molly confusion clear on his face. 'Love?'

* * *

It was getting really late and still Sam could not look away. Jane in love was weird! The twins had departed earlier stating that they just could not watch any more it was freaking them out. So there Sam sat alone with the gumdrops the twins left and watched Jane. _How is it possible that that is the same Jane I saw this morning? She's so nice! _Both Sam and Jane looked up when the door to the common room opened. Sam nearly fell out of her chair when she saw Jane turn bright red. When she looked closer who had entered she saw McGonagall standing there with some guy she hadn't ever seen before. Then it her. _That has to be him! Michael! Well Jane I have to give you one thing, you do have good taste._

Jane didn't know where to look. She could not believe it, he was there in the common room and the only thing she felt like doing was run off to the bathroom and throw up. She was that nervous. _Oh Merlin what do I do now?_

Michael could not help the grin that spread over his face. Not only was he in the same house as Jane, she was actually still up! Now he just had to get rid of the headmistress. And fast. He wanted to talk to Jane desperately.

McGonagall's eyebrow crawled of her face. Something was definitely going on. There was Sam sitting in one corner of the common room with Jane on the other. And Jane seemed to be in considerable pain. When she looked at Michael to direct him to the boys dormitory she found that his attention was solely focused on Jane. _Oh not another one! _'Jane, Sam would you come over here for a minute.

Sam jumped up, she got to meet him? Interesting.

'This is Michael Turner he is a new student here, would you two mind showing him around? I have some work I need to get too.' McGonagall said trying very hard not to notice the blush creeping up Jane's neck.

Sam waited for Jane to respond like she always did. She usually took the lead. 'Oh, well of course Professor.'

McGonagall nodded then turned to Michael, who was still grinning like a fool. 'Well then Mister Turner you are in good hands. Good night.' With one last glance at Jane she internally sighed and headed out of the common room and back to her office. _This is going to mean trouble, I'm sure!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey all you lovely people out there. So gaurd duty is a lovely time to write;) Well it sucks, but hey you get something out of it! I hope you like it. But as usual please let me know what you think. I do so love to get feedback:) I will try and update again as soon as I can, but be patient.**

**And now for my lovely girl. Thanks for sticking with me. Even if it isn't always easy. And you are of the mat, you can now move to the couch;) Love you.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the side of their bed and watched as Ginny paced back and forth. 'Love, please calm down.' Hermione said quietly, She was tired and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed in Ginny's arms.

Ginny stopped and turned around about to rant some more when she saw Hermione's face. 'Oh Merlin I'm sorry love.' She sat down next to Hermione and pulled er to her, her whole demeanour softening the second she had Hermione in her arms. 'I was rambling, wasn't I?'

Hermione burrowed closer to Ginny and sighed happily. 'Maybe a little.' She smiled when she felt Ginny snort against her body. 'Ok maybe a little more than a little.' Hermione teased lightly feeling much better now that she was in Ginny's arms.

'Want to get to bed?' Ginny asked after a long moment.

Hermione nodded her head. 'I would love that.' Hermione always loved it when they were both at home and got ready for bed together. Truth be told, even after all the years they had been married she simply still loved spending as much time with Ginny as she could manage. And now more than ever she was so thankful that she had Ginny at her side.

Ginny pulled Hermione into her arms as they got into bed. 'What are you going to do?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'I am going to protect our family.' She was still not sure exactly how she was going to do that, but she would. No one was going to hurt a hair on one of their girls.

Ginny nodded and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek. 'Just remember love we have a lot of people's support. And most of all we have each other.'

Hermione turned to face Ginny. She carefully traced Ginny's face, smiling when Ginny closed her eyes and nearly purred in pleasure at her touch. 'I could never forget that love.'

* * *

Hermione sat back in her chair in her office, smiling at the memory of how Ginny had held here the whole night reassuring her, showing her just how much she was loved. She startled out of her thoughts by a throat clearing. 'Yes?'

'Ma'am, Madame Seville is here.'

Hermione's good mood disappeared immediately. _Let the games begin. _'You can send her in, thank you.' A minute later an very elegant, and regal woman walked in. Hermione could see that this was a woman who was used to always getting what she wanted. She was also cold and manipulative. What a wonderful combination. 'Madame Seville what an honour.' Hermione managed with a friendly and open smile. She wasn't going to let this woman get even a hint that she knew what this was all about.

Arielle Seville eyed Hermione with a snotty indifference. The only reason she would tolerate her was because she could use her Hermione to her advantage and get this little problem taken care of permanently. 'I'm sure it is.'

Hermione had to bite her lip hard to remind herself that she had to be careful and not lose her temper. 'Please have a seat.' Hermione motioned for the seating area in her office. 'Would you like something to drink?'

Arielle sat, but shook her head. She wasn't planning on being there long enough to have to suffer through a beverage with this woman. 'No thank you Minister.'

Hermione nodded and took her own seat. 'Well then I really don't know where to start.'

'As I mentioned this concerns a person pretending to be someone she is not and is currently in your territory.'

'Yes, and I did do some asking around and for the life of me I can't find any proof that your accusation is true.' Hermione said in an apologetic voice, hating every second.

'What! My word is not enough?' Arielle said fuming, she had never been treated this poorly by a human!

'Well after the Veela council assured me that Diane Seville was in fact Diane Seville I have no choice but to believe them. My hands are tied.' Hermione could see the rage in Arielle's eyes it was burning there with so much hate and contempt that for a moment she was actually scared.

Arielle was beside herself with rage! _The council? I think not it was Siene I just know it. She is the only one who could really know that Diane is a Seville. Well she will pay, they will all pay! _'I see then I think I better leave.'

'Before you do leave there are a few things you should hear Madame Seville.' Seeing as Arielle was about to leave without giving Hermione much time to get a read on her she had to approach things differently.

Arielle turned arching one of her perfect eyebrows. 'Really?' She snapped venomously, really starting to dislike Hermione.

'Yes, there are.' Hermione said. 'I think it is imperative that you know that since Diane Seville is in my...how did you put it...oh yes in my territory she also enjoys my protection.'

Arielle's eyes went red with rage. 'Are you implying something Minister?' She spat out, not believing the gall of this woman. _How dare she?_

Hermione shook her head slightly not breaking eye contact. 'Not at all, just making things clearer. Diane has made a home for herself here with as I have been informed some very powerful friends. I would just hate to see this turning into some sort of political fiasco.'

Arielle had to bite back a growl. Oh she heard what Hermione was saying, she heard it all too well. 'Yes that would be very bad indeed.'

'Yes I'm sure your council would not like to be thrust into the public eye. People can be so very unforgiving.' Hermione added lightly, knowing that Arielle had understood what was not being said perfectly.

Arielle nodded grudgingly having to concede that the Minister had played this very well. 'I do believe you are right. But I do really have to leave now, I have a pressing meeting.'

'Of course.' Hermione got up and walked Arielle to the door. 'It was a pleasure to meet you Madame.'

Arielle nodded. 'Likewise I'm sure.' With that she walked out still fuming.

Hermione walked to her desk and slumped into her chair. 'At least we now know she doesn't know that Lizzy is Diane's bond mate.' She gave herself a minute then grabbed her quill then started writing. She had a lot of people to inform of how the meeting went.

* * *

Minerva sat down at her desk sighing at the pile of letters that needed her attention. It seemed you missed one day and you got buried permanently. She picked up the one on the top then frowned when she read the return address. 'Dominique Siene?' She was even more surprised when she felt a bolt of happiness at hearing from the other woman. She decided not to ponder that, and opened the letter.

**Dear Headmistress McGonagall**

**I am not sure why, but I had such a strong urge to write to you. I never did thank properly for your understanding. It meant a lot to me. I don't think anyone ever thought about how I felt about Amelie's death. But you did, and I could see that you truly did understand. I really hope it is not from personal experience.**

**It might sound strange, but I hope you will reply. I have this feeling that we both aren't done with each other. I would love to keep contact. That is if I have not now done a wonderful job of scaring you off.**

**I wish I had more time to write a proper letter, but the situation with Diane has stirred up a very explosive pot, and I am needed to put out some fires. But I can imagine you know all too well how that goes. I'm sure running a school like Hogwarts you have your share of fires to put out every day.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Dominique Siene**

Minerva sat back with a smile on her lips. She immediately grabbed a quill to reply. She had to agree with Dominique, they were not done with each other yet.

* * *

Ginny nearly jumped when she felt a bludger connect with her arm, she felt the bone snap. _Oh bugger Hermione is going to kill me!_ But she really could not focus, not with Hermione facing Arielle Seville alone.

'Bloody hell Weasley! Where in Merlin's name is your head!'

Ginny looked at her team mate contritely. 'Hell I'm sorry, my head is just not in it today.'

'Well no shit Weasley! Let's get you to the infirmary and then I guess you should tell Hermione.'

Ginny sighed, yap Hermione was going to kill her. 'Thanks Kim, but I think I will just go by her office. I won't be able to focus on practise today.'

'Well get your arm healed first why don't you.' Kim said patting Ginny on the back. 'Hermione isn't going anywhere.'

Ginny laughed, Kim was right she should get her arm healed first. 'Yea she's already going to kill me, no need to make her hysterical as well.'

'Got that one right, I have seen Hermione like that, and it's scary!' Kim teased. Hermione's protectiveness over her family was legendary.

'Don't I know it.' Ginny said trying to keep a straight face, but started laughing after a few seconds. 'Thanks Kim I needed that. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Any time Ginny, say hi to Hermione.' Kim waved Ginny of running back onto the pitch.

* * *

Ginny knocked softly and waited for Hermione to let her in. When she heard the soft come in she opened the door to enter. 'Hey love.'

Hermione perked up when she heard Ginny's voice. 'Hey you what are you doing here?'

Ginny scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. 'I had an accident at practise.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'Accident?'

'I broke my arm, but see.' Ginny held up her arm wiggling her fingers. 'It's all good now.'

Hermione shook her head but chuckled. 'You are just one of a kind. So what happened?'

Ginny looked at her feet. 'I was worried about you.'

Hermione pulled Ginny down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 'I know you were love. But I'm ok.'

Ginny nodded as she sat herself on the corner of Hermione's desk. 'So what happened?'

Hermione sat back keeping one of Ginny's hands in hers. 'She is some piece of work Gin.'

'She's really that bad?' Ginny asked giving Hermione's hand a squeeze.

'I think she might just be worse. You should have seen her Ginny, she's as cold as ice. She scared me.'

'So what do we do now?' Ginny asked.

'We get help from all our friends and we deal with the problem. Arielle Seville is going down.' Hermione said with fire in her eyes.

Ginny grinned, she knew that look. _Ooohhh boy Hermione is pissed off, poor Arielle._ 'Merlin I love you when you get like this.'

* * *

Siene looked up as an owl she had never seen gently flew onto the edge of her desk. 'Well hello.' She took out a owl treat and laughed when the owl snapped it up eagerly. She untied the letter then watched as the owl took off. 'Eager aren't you.' She opened the letter and was surprised to see it was from the woman who had been taking up quite a lot of time in her mind. 'Well well I wasn't expecting a reply this soon.' She wouldn't admit it, but she was thrilled to get the reply.

**Dear Dominique**

**There is nothing for you to thank me for. I am sure were I in your position you would have done the same thing. Unfortunately I was speaking from experience. I lost someone very dear to me, many years ago. What we shared was very much a secret and when she died I suffered in silence.**

**Oh Dominique you will have to try much harder to scare me off. And I have to say I was very pleased to receive your letter. It was a very nice way to start my day. And I do think you are right. We aren't done with each other.**

**Oh I do have my fair share of fires to put out running Hogwarts, but I cannot believe it is even close to as many as you do. And speaking of Diane, her and Lizzy looked so much better before they left. I am just still very worried about them though. I hope that the Seville's would simply leave them alone, but that is wishful thinking.**

**I wonder if maybe if you had some time if you would like to have dinner?**

**Sincerely Yours**

**Minerva McGonagall**

_Well Dominique what do you say to that? One thing is for sure, Minerva does not beat around the bush. _Siene grinned, this was a much better reply than she had anticipated. This was getting better and better. Minerva was such an interesting person. _And one you have extremely strong feelings for!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, so had a little time on the train back to the base and took it to write:) Hope you like, and if you do please review. Nothing gets me motivated to write to more than reviews, and lots of them;)**

**PS. I love you Gen my girl!**

* * *

Minerva paced around, she was so sure that Dominique would have replied by now. Maybe she had overstepped by asking her to dinner. But she just had such a great urge to do it that for once Minerva McGonagall went with her gut. She jumped when she heard the soft hoot of the same owl that had brought Dominique's previous letter. 'Well thank Merlin.' She untied the letter then let the owl fly of again. She smiled when she sat down. _This truly is the best way to start a day. _She once again ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

**Dear Minerva**

**Well I will do my utter best to not ever push you that far that you run for the hills. I did very much enjoy receiving your letter.**

**I wish I could reassure you that Diane and Lizzy were safe, but I can't do that. But I can offer my help if you or they should ever need it. I did so enjoy the love that those two emitted in abundance. It is always a treat for a Veela to be around the newly in love. I am very hopeful that the Seville's have finally met their match in the Weasley-Granger family.**

**Oh I have plenty of fires, most of them are petty disputes though. And the Veela do absolutely love to bicker. So I think you have the more interesting fires to put out. At least I can only imagine with the Weasley-Granger children there. Or so I have been told.**

**I would love to go to dinner with you Minerva. Is tonight to soon?**

**Yours**

**Dominique**

Minerva sat back. Was tonight to soon? _Well why not! It's not as if you have any pressing matters to attend to. _Minerva bit her lip then picked up her quill and started to write a reply. Hoping that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Jane paced in her room, why had she agreed to go to breakfast with Michael! She was going to mess it up she was sure of it. Jane plopped on her bed and moaned. And what as she supposed to wear! 'Oh it's useless.'

'What is?' Chris popped her head into Jane's room. She was curious as to why Jane wasn't downstairs yet. Usually Jane's stomach had her in the Great Hall first thing.

Jane jumped, boy she was way of her game. She normally would have heard Chris long before she even got close to the door. 'Nothing.'

Chris's eyebrow shot of her forehead. _Maybe there really is something to Sam and the twin's theory that Jane is in love. _'Ok then, just wanted to know if you were ok. Breakfast is almost over and you still haven't gone down yet?'

Jane's mouth popped open. 'Oh merlin how did I let this happen!' She finally maneged. She could not be late for her first date with Michael that would be catastrophic.

Chris wanted to ask what she couldn't be late for, but she only saw Jane bolt for the door. 'I guess I will find out later then.' She said grinning. If Jane was in love she was going to have so much fun with it!

Michael stood at the bottom of the steps to the Girls dorms. He was smiling happily to himself. Not minding that Jane was late, in his experience girls loved to keep a guy waiting. His grin turned even bigger when he saw Jane run down the steps. 'Good morning to you Jane.'

Jane couldn't quite meet Michael's eyes and she was really starting to get annoyed at her acting like a love sick puppy. He was just another guy! 'Hi.' She managed to mumble after a minute.

Michael rolled on his feet for a second. 'So you think we should head down for breakfast?'

Jane nodded, how was she supposed to eat with Michael watching her and being all sweet and cute? 'We should hurry. It's nearly over.'

'Oh I'm sure we have enough time for a light breakfast.' Michael smiled leading Jane to the Great Hall.

Jane was horrified, she had forgotten Michael had never seen her family and food. She was not some girl who ate near to nothing. She ate a lot and when she didn't, she would be grumpy later. 'Oh...uhm...well I hope a little more than a light breakfast. I have a lot of classes.'

'Then we should hurry.'

Ty and Jessie stared at each other. 'This is so weird! Has Jane gone completely bonkers?'

Jessie shrugged. 'Don't think so. I think she is just very very gaga over this guy.'

'What does that mean for us?' Ty asked thoughtfully. Jane was usually one of their main conspirators on their schemes.

'Mhh don't know, but I think we will have to find someone new to help us. Just look how gaga Lizzy is over Professor Seville. And she spends nearly all her time with her too.'

'Ok that's it! Love sucks!' Ty grumbled. Not happy with that answer at all.

Jessie pursed her lips. She found it romantic, but she wouldn't ever say that out loud her sister would have a field day with that! _Nope never gonna happen!_

Michael sat back and just looked on completely shocked. _Where is she putting all that food! I have never seen anyone eating that much...and in such a short time!_

Jane Looked up and sheepishly ducked her head. 'Uhm I'm nearly done.' She mumbled turning bright red. _Merlin he is never going to want to do anything with me ever again! So Stupid Jane! Why agree to this!_

_Well I guess I will have to remember that Jane likes to eat. Maybe that is a way to get her to be less shy. _'Oh no take your time. We still have some time.'

Jane looked up and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Thanks.'

Michael shrugged and started to eat his own breakfast. Deciding to let Jane set the pace. She would warm up to him, he was sure of that.

* * *

Dominique nearly couldn't manage to untie the letter from the owl Minerva had sent. _I cannot believe this is happening and happening to me now! Merlin, I am too old for this, aren't I. _Dominique was becoming more and more aware that Minerva McGonagall was more than just a fleeting romance. She was so much more. Once she finally managed to untie the letter she quickly gave the eager owl its treat then sat down to read Minerva's letter.

**Dear Dominique**

**Well your help isn't a small thing, and I am sure that it will be greatly appreciated, by myself and the Weasley-Granger's. As you might know Hermione had a meeting with Ariele Seville yesterday. And it looks as if she is planning something. Hermione warned her not to, but she was sure that that was not something Ariele would take seriously. The only good news is that that so far Ariele seems to be unaware of Lizzy and Diane's bond status.**

**Ohhh where to start with the Weasley-Granger children. I have in all my years never had a more entertaining family in my school. They truly keep me on my toes, I just never know what to expect. And they always have such good reasons as to why they do what they do! But don't you dare tell anyone, I simply love them and all the mischief they get into. And their mothers are a treat in and of themselves.**

**I would love to have dinner with you Dominique. Would you like to join me for dinner in my private rooms here at Hogwarts?**

**Yours**

**Minerva**

Dominique sat back and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating wildly. _Maybe there is a chance after all. Maybe I will get what I have wanted for so many years. And how lucky would I be if Minerva is it. _She opened her eyes and grinned. She picked up her quill, everything else could wait. It wasn't going anywhere. Minerva was much more important.

* * *

Ginny pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at a still sleeping Hermione. This was not something she got to do often. Hermione was usually awake for a good hour once she got up. But after yesterday Hermione was just so exhausted that she was out like a light. 'God you are so beautiful.'

Hermione turned around and opened her eyes sleepily. 'Morning.'

Ginny lent down and kissed Hermione softly. 'Morning love. Sleep well?'

'Yes I did.' Hermione yawned. 'I always sleep wonderful when you are next to me.'

Ginny grinned. 'You are such a charmer. Are you trying to get lucky?'

Hermione barked out a laugh. 'I think the one trying to get lucky here is you.'

Ginny lent back down and teasingly nibbled on Hermione's lips. 'And that would be bad, why?'

'It would be bad since I have to get to work and you have to get to practise.' Hermione husked, Merlin what this woman did to her!

Ginny groaned but rolled onto her back. 'Sometimes it sucks being married to the Minister of Magic!'

'And sometimes it sucks being married to the captain of the Holyhead Harpies.' Hermione echoed Ginny.

Ginny snorted, this was an old joke between them. 'I guess we should get up huh?'

'Yes, we should. I would not be surprised if we had a couple of owls waiting for us.' Hermione sighed as she got up.

Ginny nodded and joined Hermione in getting dressed. After a few minutes they headed downstairs. Both really surprised when they got there. Breakfast was ready and Lizzy, Diane and Harry were sitting and chatting. A pile of letters beside Hermione's usual seat. 'I guess Harry is wining them over.'

Hermione nodded. 'He is good at that. But come on you let's get some food. It smells good.'

Ginny nodded. 'Morning everyone.'

Lizzy looked up and ginned at her mama. 'Good morning, sleep well?'

Ginny frowned then just shook her head. 'Why yes we did. We had a heck of a day yesterday.'

Diane squeezed Lizzy's hand before she could say another word. She could see how tired Hermione and Ginny still looked. 'Well then tuck in, we cooked plenty.' At least that is what Diane hoped, knowing how much Lizzy could pack in she had made a lot food. More than she would usually make.

Hermione lent down and kissed Lizzy then Diane on top of the head. 'It looks really good. Thank you.'

Diane blushed bright red. 'Uhm it's nothing.'

'Still thank you.' Ginny said as she started to make herself a plate. This was going to be a good day. She could feel it in her bones!

* * *

Minerva checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Merlin but she was nervous and so happy that Dominique had agreed to have dinner with her. Now she was just waiting for her guest to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. She was startled at her heart pounding nearly out of her chest the second Dominique stepped out of off the fireplace. 'Dominique.'

Dominique's breath was nearly knocked out of her when she saw Minerva. _She is perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!_ She held up a bottle of wine. 'I didn't know what we were having so I hope this is ok?'

Minerva took the bottle and smiled. It was perfect. 'You have impeccable taste. Thanks you.'

'Can I just say how beautiful you look Minerva.' Dominique couldn't help herself she just had to say it.

Minerva could feel herself blush. 'Well I can say the same. You look wonderful.' Minerva said softly, before motioning to the dining room. 'I hope you are hungry, the house elves out did themselves.'

Dominique looked into the small dining room, it was beautifully decorated. With candles everywhere. And the table intimately set. 'Minerva this is wonderful, thank you.'

'I just wanted this to be special.' Minerva mumbled a little shyly.

Dominique moved closer so they were nearly touching. 'You make it perfect Minerva.'

* * *

Girlfriends note to author: You tease! What a cliff-hanger! It should be illegal to end it like this.. you better update soon again ;)


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, so I got so many reviews that I got motivated and wrote another chapter on my train ride back to the base. I hope you like it and lease review! It does get the juices flowing. **

**And for my gorgeous girlfriend I love you and thanks for editing:) You are my rock!  
**

* * *

Arielle Seville was furious. In fact she was far past that point. She was completely livid. _I cannot believe that woman got the best of me. And now I find out that all of my contacts are cowards! _Arielle threw her Whiskey tumbler against the wall and watched un interested as it shattered, spectacularly, against the wall. 'She will never win!'

Franscious Seville came into the room with a smirk on his face. Oh he was enjoying seeing his mother for once coming up against someone that she could not get the better of. 'More bad news mother?' He asked innocently.

Arielle glared at him. 'I would not be in this situation if it wasn't for you!' She screamed at him. Her Veela side flaring up. She got even madder when he didn't even bat an eyelash. 'You snivelling bastard, I should have killed you when I had you.'

He chuckled, oh he had heard that threat since he was a little boy. He knew just as well as his mother that she needed him. 'It's frustrating isn't it?'

'What?'

'Coming up against someone that is more powerful than you.' He said gleefully.

Arielle scowled at him. 'Just because all my contacts in England are cowards doesn't mean that mudblood human has won!' She said icily, oh no she still had plenty of choices, but they would cost her. And of course she would make sure that because of that the Minister would pay double.

Franscious shook his head. His mother really did not have any idea how powerful Minister Granger was. But if her knew his mother, she would not stop until she did. 'Don't say I didn't warn you mother. But this game you are playing? It will come back and haunt you. For once why don't you simply leave the girl alone?'

'I will not have a halfblood wear my name!' _No that will never happen!_

Franscious shrugged there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She would simply have to learn for herself that some fish were bigger than her.. He left the room with her mother still scowling. He was not going to go down with her though. It was time he broke free from her grasp.

* * *

Dominique sat back and sipped some of the dessert wine Minerva had poured her. She was in heaven. Her inner Veela was humming it was so happy. _Oh it took so long to find you. But now I have I am never letting you go Minerva McGonagall! _'Minerva this was absolutely wonderful. And I don't only mean the meal.'

Minerva blushed looking down to try and hide it. She was acting like this was the first time she was having dinner with someone she liked. 'Well I enjoyed the company as well.'

Dominique smiled to herself. It would be so easy to tease Minerva, but she had the feeling it was a little too early for that. 'You truly are a fascinating woman. And have had so many adventures.'

Minerva looked up nodding. 'Unfortunately not all good.'

'Do you regret your choices?'

Minerva took a moment to think about that, then shook her head. Even though some of her choices hurt her and others at times. She knew she had a good life and was now exactly where she was supposed to be. 'No, I don't. All my choices in the end led me here. And I am happy here.'

Dominique took another sip. Not a lot of people would think about that question like that. 'Well I am very happy with where you are. And hopefully there is some here for someone?'

Minerva swallowed hard. She understood what Dominique was asking. 'I do believe there just might be.'

Beaming Dominique put down her wine glass and gently took Minerva's hand. 'I am very happy to hear that.' Taking a chance she placed a kiss on Minerva's hand. Thrilled when Minerva didn't pull her hand away.

'You are very beautiful when you smile like that.' Minerva said quietly.

Frowning Dominique cocked her head. 'Am I smiling differently than before?'

'Yes, it's hard to explain though.' Minerva squeezed Dominique's hand as she tried to find the words. 'You are somehow more radiant. And I know that sounds extremely clichéd, but that is the only way I can explain it.'

Dominique's eyes went wide. _She already can see it? _She turned bright red, of course getting Minerva extremely interested. Dominique met her eyes and blushed even harder. There was no way that Minerva was going to let her get away without an explanation as to what she was blushing about. _There is no use trying to hide from her. Minerva is an intelligent woman and a very knowledgeable one. She will understand...Merlin I really hope so._

* * *

Lizzy paced back and forth in the living room. They were waiting for her grandmother and grandfather and most of her family to show up. She was nervous and at the same time flying with happiness. 'Merlin where are they!'

Diane smiled, Lizzy had been pacing for nearly half an hour. And nothing could calm her down. So Diane simply lent back and watched amusedly. It was also taking her mind away from her nerves and she had plenty. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Bugger you scared me!'

'I am sorry.' Hermione smiled apologetically. 'I was just wondering how you were holding up?'

Diane looked down shyly. How did Lizzy's mom know? 'I am ok.'

Hermione tried not to snort. _Oh Diane you are a terrible liar! And I hope you stay that way. It is just too precious _'You want to give that another go?'

Diane sighed, she would really have to get used to someone being able to read her emotions this well. But on some level she was thrilled and so very happy to finally have people who were interested enough to do so. 'I guess I am just very nervous.' She said quietly.

Hermione sat down next to Diane and squeezed her shoulder. 'They will all love you. We already do. See it is very simple, you are family.'

Diane looked at Hermione. Could it really be that simple, in her experience it wasn't. But then her experiences weren't that good. 'I guess this will all just take a lot of getting used to.'

'Well just know I am here if you need an ear.' Hermione said as she got back up. She could see that pushing Diane would not do any good. Probably the opposite. 'Lizzy baby please sit down you are wearing through our floors!'

Lizzy's head shot up and she stopped scratching the back of her neck. 'Sorry mum.' Lizzy plunked down on the couch next to Diane grabbing her hand kissing it, without thought.

Hermione grinned, those two were just so very cute together. Watching their relationship grow was going to be a pleasure she was looking forward to very much. 'That's better. Now how about I bring out some tea for you two. The others aren't due for another couple hours.'

Diane nodded. 'Thank you that would be lovely.' She bit her lip. 'Would you join us? I would love to hear some more stories about Lizzy and her sisters growing up.'

Hermione practically rubbed her hands together in glee. There was nothing she loved more than talking about her family. 'I would love to!'

Lizzy sat back and groaned. Oh this was going to be horrible! Her mum was going to break out the picture albums she was sure!

* * *

Minerva watched Dominique fascinated. She could see Dominique try and order her thoughts. But what those thoughts were, was what she was truly interested in. 'Dominique?'

'You described that very well Minerva. And the fact that you can see a difference is...well it makes me very happy.' Dominique took a second to try again to figure out a gentle to put the next information.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. Oh she knew that look, she had seen it many times when someone was trying to figure out how to deliver news that they thought the other party wouldn't exactly be thrilled about. 'Dominique just spit it out!' Minerva used her best Headmistress voice.

Dominique looked up sheepishly. Now she knew how Minerva's students must feel. _Wow! _'This is not something we usually talk about.' Dominique said then swallowed, why was this so hard?

Minerva cocked her eyebrow making it very clear she was still waiting. 'Just tell me.'

'When a Veela first finds her bondmate her Veela side shows itself. In what you just described as glowing. It was inner Veela. It usually takes a considerable amount of time since for the bondmate to notice it.' Dominique took a deep breath. 'When they do it is a signal that they are ready to bond.' She mumbled the last part.

Minerva was all but shoved back into her chair with the last part of the statement. _Well Minerva you asked! _'Oh.'

Dominique shook her head sadly. 'I am sorry.'

Minerva shot her hand across the table grabbing it. 'Why on earth would you be sorry?'

Dominique looked up. 'Because you don't seem to be ready.'

Minerva glared at Dominique. 'Dominique Siene don't you ever dare tell me what I am or am not ready for!' Dominique's mouth went completely slack jawed. Minerva was a sight to behold when she was mad! 'I can decide that all by myself.'

'Ok.' Dominique managed after a few moments. Then broke out in a radiant smile. Minerva hadn't said she wasn't ready and she had not run off.

* * *

Diane was laughing so hard. Some of the antics of her bondmate was just precious. 'Oh Merlin I hope our children will be exactly like you!'

Lizzy went from horrified to completely stunned. 'C..c..children?'

Ginny who had also joined them howled. Before she could say anything their floo came to life. 'Mum!'

Molly looked around the room at the laughing women there and smiled. 'Well it seems you all started without us.' She said as Arthur stepped out of the fireplace.

'Oh we were just regaling Diane with some stories of Lizzy and the girls.' Hermione said as she got up to hug Arthur and Molly.

'Oh yes now that clears up then.' Molly said as she pulled Ginny in for a hug too. Then turned to her granddaughter. 'Aren't you going to say hi and introduce us?'

Lizzy blushed but got up and rushed to give her grandparents hugs then grabbed Diane's hand pulling her up. 'Gran, gramps I would like you to meet my bondmate Diane Seville.' Lizzy said proudly beaming from ear to ear. 'Diane these are my grandparents.'

Diane shyly held out her hand to shake hands with the two new strangers. 'It's really nice to meet you.' She said softly. Proud that she didn't stutter.

Molly ignored the hand and pulled Diane in for a hug. 'It is wonderful to finally meet you!'

Arthur clucked fondly. 'Molly let the girl breath.' He smiled when Molly let her go after a few more moments. 'It is nice to meet you too Diane. And may I just add welcome to the family.'

Diane blushed. Boy Lizzy's family was really friendly it would take more than a little getting used to. 'Thank you.'

Molly beamed, oh she just loved to watch young love. 'Oh dear we should thank you! You are obviously a very good addition to the family.'

Lizzy decided to step in she could see that Diane was on the point of pulling back completely. 'Gran behave!'

Hermione reinforced Lizzy's statement with a meaningful look. 'Molly would you mind helping me getting everything ready for dinner?'

Molly didn't miss the look and nodded. 'Of course.' She followed Hermione out into the kitchen leaving the others to entertain themselves.

Hermione turned to Molly smiling. 'She is beautiful isn't she?'

Molly nodded. 'That she is, but that's not why you asked me to help is it?'

Hermione nodded. 'Your right. Diane is very shy and I think we should all try to be a little less overwhelming.'

Molly nodded. 'Well then we better tell the rest of the family. But she seems like a very lovely girl. And Lizzy is all but glowing.'

'Oh she is and boy those two are mad about each other.' Hermione said. 'But Diane comes with a nasty family. And that is another reason why we asked you here.'

Molly nodded knowing some of it. 'Well they don't know what they are up against!'

* * *

Arielle sat back in her chair and growled. She had just made a deal with the devil. And she was not pleased! 'Oh you are going to be sorry you didn't just do as I asked!' She said coldly. She looked at the parchment again then picked up her quill and signed it. 'There it is done!'

The figure in the chair opposite her laughed. Then took the parchment. 'Oh I am going to enjoy this. And I do not mean what you are paying me. But having something over your head? Oh that is just absolutely priceless!'

'I am done with you! Leave!'

The man chuckled then clucked his tongue. 'Oh Arielle we are done when I say we are done.' He sat back and sipped at the Fire Whiskey Arielle had provided earlier.

* * *

**Girlfriends non- A/N: Seriosuly? Cliffhangers within the story? You cut a scence short to continue another, only to come back to it and so on... and just when you think you discovered the pattern, its the bloody end of the chapter. EVIL MUCH? Seriously are you trying to torture us?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone. I have managed to write you all another chapter. Hope that you like it;) ?Hint hint, wink wink. Let me know?**

** And thank you to my lovely better half for being as patient as she has been;) She has been riding my ass to get writting more. So I of course shal obey! Love you babe.  
**

* * *

Turner sat down on his favourite chair in front of a roaring fire. He couldn't help stare at the picture of the girl he was supposed to take care of. _Now what could a sweet little thing like you have possibly done to make Arielle Seville make a debt? And to me no less? And I'm not stupid, you have to be in some way related to the icy bitch! But how and what happened for her to hate you so very very much? _Turner ran his finger over Diane's face then shook himself out of his musings. He had to work to do. 'And first order of business is to figure out where you are. And for once I am sorry that I will.'

* * *

Minerva paced to her bedroom window and stared out of it for a minute then paced the room again. _Bloody hell well that was not the ending of our evening I had had in mind. But wow! _'But the question is am I ready? Do I want something like that with Dominique? Because there is no going back? Merlin shouldn't we have had more time before all this was going to be even a blip on our radar?' _And Minerva since when are you and Dominique a we? _McGonagall jumped out of her skin when there was a soft tap at her window. She frowned, it was Dominique's owl. 'Well hello there.' She let the owl jump onto her arm and untied the letter. 'Thank you.' She watched the owl fly away then stared at the letter in her hand. After what seemed like hours she sat down by the fire then opened the letter.

**Dear Minerva**

**I fear your wonderful evening was ruined by my bumbling admissions. That was never my intention. Let me just say that I truly enjoyed our evening together. I have not had a date that perfect in a very long time. I know you must be driving yourself crazy with questions and scenarios. Please don't. **

**The fact that we seem to have a possibility of a bond does not mean that we will. I can honestly say though that I really hope that we will. Can't hide that fact. So please Minerva let's just see where things go. Let's enjoy ourselves and spend time together.**

**Things will ultimately happen as they should, and no amount of worrying will change that.**

**You make me happy. And I hope that you will give us a chance.**

**Yours**

**Dominique**

McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed. Merlin but Dominique knew just what to say and when to say it. 'But Dominique you will never tell me another lie though.' McGonagall took out some parchment and a quill and started to write a reply. _I know more about Veela's than you seem to think. But you are a very sweet woman. And I won't let you get away._

* * *

Diane sat next to Lizzy holding onto her hand as if her life depended on it. After the arrival of Appoline and Alfred the family was apparently complete. They were all laughing and joking and generally having a good time. Fleur was close to her with her husband. She felt better for having Fleur close. And Ginny and Hermione were all but sticking to her side as well. Merlin but she counted herself as so very lucky to have found such wonderful people. 'What now?'

Lizzy leaned closer and kissed Diane on the temple. 'Now we enjoy a family evening love. And don't worry about anything else. My mum will take care of that.'

Ginny grinned then wolf whistled loudly. She oompfed when Hermione lightly slapped her stomach. 'What?'

'Behave.' Hermione raised an eyebrow the bring home the point. Then turned to the blushing couple. 'Oh don't mind her. I think she's reminded of how we were when we first fell in love.'

'Hear hear!' Harry said from where he was sitting next to Katie. 'You two were so disgustingly cute I was constantly sick.' He teased lightly.

'Oh you were just jealous that you didn't have someone to play tonsil hockey with.' Fred threw at him chuckling at the glare Harry sent him.

Ginny grinned, oh how she loved family meetings. They were always fun. 'I have to agree with Fred, you were just a jealous prick.'

Harry glared at Ginny ten burst out laughing. 'Jeez Gin that sounded almost believable!'

Ginny started laughing too. 'What can I say I have been practising.'

Molly groaned. _Not this again? _'Don't you start! We are here for a reason and it's not to watch you all regress to bickering teenagers!' Everyone turned to her ad sheepishly looked at their shoes. After a chorus of yeses Molly turned to Hermione. 'So dear why don't you tell everyone why we are here.'

Hermione glanced at a very scared Diane and a worried Lizzy. 'Love you want to make the announcement or should I?'

Lizzy looked at her mum and took a deep breath. This was her moment. 'I'll do it.' She felt her ego inflate when her mum winked at her. She stood up and looked at her family all looking at her expectantly. All smiling. 'Everyone I would like you to meet Diane Seville. My bondmate and my fiancé.' Lizzy wanted to say something more, but the whole room erupted. With congratulations and questions.

Hermione let everyone go a little crazy for a bit. Then she looked at Ginny. 'Love now you can do your whistle.' Ginny grinned then whistled loudly. Hermione patted her thigh. Everyone went silent. 'Now I know that this is big news, but please everyone let's not go completely nuts.'

'I just have one thing to say...damn Lizzy you have great taste!' Fred ducked when more than one hand tried to slap him. He simply laughed at Lizzy and Diane's slack jawed expressions. 'Oh come on you were all thinking it.

'Fred Weasley I swear you will be the death of me!' Molly lamented barely managing not to laugh. Lizzy and Diane really did look completely gob-smacked.

'Of course she does!' Ginny added simply. 'She is after all my daughter.'

Hermione turned bright red and lightly pinched Ginny. 'Behave love or you will soon find yourself on this couch tonight!'

Ginny scratched the back of her neck and smiled apologetically. 'Sorry love, but it is still the truth you know.'

'Oh good Merlin! Well you two ever grow out of that googoo sweet we are sickeningly in love stage?' Bill asked teasingly.

Both Hermione and Ginny turned to him grinning. 'Hell no.'

Diane frowned, this was not what she had expected at all. Everyone seemed happy and didn't seem to think too much about the fact that Lizzy was getting married at all. They just seemed to be happy to be under friends and family. 'Uhm love...'

Lizzy grinned. 'Oh they will get back to us eventually.' She just loved her family she truly did.

* * *

Dominique was caught in a state where one moment she was flying with happiness and the next she was shattered with worry and self-doubt. _Merlin this is killing me. And what if she doesn't ever want to see you again, what then? You know now that she is you one! Your bondmate! _'But she didn't throw me out. She said she had to think. And I believe her. Minerva is the type to think before she acts!' _Something you yourself you should take up next time you have a bomb like this to drop! Really! _When Minerva's owl brought her letter Dominique snatched the letter without giving the bird a treat. Earning herself a sharp nip in the finger, causing her to curse loudly. Seconds later the pain was forgotten as she read the letter.

**Dear Dominique**

**First off. Stop thinking you ruined anything! I had a lovely time, really I did. You are the perfect dinner companion. And Dominique you could never be a bumbling fool. Even if you tried to be one.**

**But do not ever try and hoodwink me again. I know that this is not something trivial. If what you said is true, and I have no reason to doubt you, then I am your one and only. Yes it was a shock, but I will not hear you try and make it into a triviality. That is insulting to both of us.**

**I am also going to ignore that whole what will be will be rubbish!**

**Dominique just because I said I needed to think, does not meant that I don't want you. So I am inviting myself to your home for dinner tomorrow evening. let me know what time suits you.**

**Yours**

**Minerva**

Dominique sat back shaking her head then snorted loudly. _Well you were asking for it! You really should try and remember that Minerva is highly educated. _'Oh boy I have a handful there.' Dominique took out a quill and some parchment to answer Minerva. She had some making up to get started on.

* * *

Turner slammed his fist onto the table top. 'Is that bitch completely out of her bloody mind?' Turner went over the information he had managed to get. And he was seriously pissed at Arielle Seville! _Now I bloody well know why the hell she is making a debt to me! She is so very incredibly nuts! Taking on the Minister of Magic! Hermione Granger! And the whole bloody clan. And all the friends! _Turner shook his head. 'Hell no, I do not need that mess, not for what she is offering. Either the bitch offers more or she can take this lot on herself!' Turner took out a parchment and a quill. 'I wonder if she realizes how stupid an idea this really is?'

* * *

Arthur who enjoyed watching the teasing around him never the less thought that maybe they should get back to the point of this gathering. 'Hermione dear is there some other reason we are here except for the great news?'

Hermione smiled at him, it was always him that brought them all back to the matter at hand. And tonight she loved him for it. 'Yes unfortunately as wonderful as the news is. There is another matter that is most likely even more important.'

'I am so sorry!' Diane suddenly burst out, this was the moment she had been dreading the whole evening. She started to hyperventilate as she felt Lizzy gently but urgently bend her over and tell her she loved her.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and after a slight nod from Hermione Ginny got up and gently picked Diane up. 'Come on baby girl lets go to my office for a little while. I am guessing Diane could use the space.'

Lizzy nodded grateful for her both her mother's interference. 'Thank you.'

Everyone watched as Ginny gently took her out of the room. 'Is she going to be ok?' A very concerned Molly broke the silence.

Hermione frowned worriedly. 'I think so, she is just very shy and I guess embarrassed.'

'But why?' Fred asked scratching the back of his neck.

'Her family.' Hermione said quietly.

The room went silent. Now that was something they had not expected. All except Harry. 'Her family name is Seville?'

Hermione nodded, then raised an eyebrow. 'You know the name?'

Harry pursed his lips. 'If it is the same Seville that I heard of, then yes.'

'Veela family, powerful and have issues with non Veela and Veela pairings.' Hermione listed Harry's hand told her to stop.

'Sounds right.'

Hermione bit her lip then finally asked the question that she didn't want to know the answer too. 'How bad is it?'

Harry never liked being the bearer of bad news, but someone had to do it. 'It's not good. Arielle Seville is a nasty piece of work, but she isn't always very clever. Her temper gets the best of her. She has such a noble air about her. But in the end she is nothing but a bottom feeding bitch.' Harry tried to remember everything he had heard. 'She has contacts, a lot of them. But her power-base does not reach into Britain. But if she wants something she generally gets it.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, so here is another chapter I hope you love;) I know I don't update that often but as some of you might know life in the army isn't exactly your own and I don't get that much time for writting. I do when I have though and I hope you all enjoy, and of course let me know! It is always appreciated and gets me motivated to write more! So thanks guys.**

**And G I love you my silly girl. Keep it up and you might get of the couch before christmas;)  
**

* * *

Dominique sat back in her chair and nearly fell off she was laughing so hard! _Oh Merlin Minerva you are going to keep me in my place. As you should! _She sipped at a glass of fine Fire Whiskey as she wrote her reply when she was done she took a few minutes to reread it.

**Dear Minerva**

**Well I feel put right in my place. I should not try and make light of the situation before us. It is serious and as you already know very permanent on my part.**

**I would love having you for dinner. And as I am working from home at the moment you are welcome any time. I would like to spend as much time with you as you can spare. But please do not feel as if you have to.**

**You are at the moment a very welcome distraction. I do so hate politics. And yes the Chair of the Veela council can say something like that! It is after all the truth. But it is something I would not trust just anyone to take over. But then I have an inkling you know what I am talking about.**

**How are things at Hogwarts? Still as interesting, or has it calmed down a little?**

**Is it overly romantic for me to tell you that I cannot wait to see you again? If it is I beg for your forgiveness, but that is just how I feel.**

**Yours**

**Dominique**

Feeling satisfied with the letter Dominique sent her owl off with it. Then sat back again and waited for the answer. Hoping it would come soon.

* * *

Lizzy held on to Diane tightly. Her mama had left them a few minutes earlier when she was sure that Diane was going to be ok. Merlin but she really was lucky to have gotten parents like she had. She could not imagine a life without them, they were always there for her and sometimes she took that for granted. Something she truly wanted to change. 'Love how are you feeling now?'

Diane nestled herself even closer to Lizzy. 'Embarrassed.' She whispered just loud enough so Lizzy could hear her.

Lizzy wished she knew what to say to make Diane feel better, but at the moment words just didn't seem to come to her. So she just held on tight and tried to convey through actions what her words didn't want to say.

* * *

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. The atmosphere had turned very sombre and quiet. 'I missed something didn't I?'

Hermione smiled up at Ginny. Merlin she loved this woman so much. 'Harry was just telling us what he had heard about the Seville family.'

Ginny eyed everyone in the room. 'That good huh?' She asked sardonically.

'It would appear so.' Arthur nodded.

'Well then we better get busy.' Molly said matter of factly. 'No one is going to get close to those two if I have anything to do with it.'

'Mum's right. Let's get things started.' Fred seconded Molly.

'We were hoping you would say that.' Hermione smiled. 'I think it might be time to get the Order a little more active again.'

Ginny chuckled at the excited looks she saw on her siblings faces and the sighs from her parents. 'So who's in?' There was a big uproar of yeses and when's and where's. Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other. This was going exactly as they had planned. Their family was always up for a good fight.

* * *

Arielle Seville screamed her frustration. _This can not be happening! That girl will not get the better of me! Will not let that little half breed besmirch the Seville name, and I will not let that bitch Minister stop me. _'No one gets the better of me! NO ONE!' She threw the letter Tanner had sent her on the couch. She could not believe he was pulling out. And then had to gall to call her insane. 'You will pay for that affront Tanner, if it's the last thing I do.' At least the weasel had informed her where to find the dirty half breed and even more interestingly her mate. 'If you want things done you have to do them yourself.' _Or find someone that has even more hate for that family than yourself. _With that thought Arielle set of to gather as much information about the Wesley-Granger family. She would not be bested.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she read the letter a smile just starting to appear at the edges of her mouth. Oh but Dominique Siene had her number. _But I won't let her have the upper hand. I think I will for once let my fancy take flight. _'Let's see how much she likes a surprise visit!' With that said Minerva took a piece of parchment and her quill.

**Dear Poppy**

**I am putting you in charge of Hogwarts for the rest of the evening. I have another urgent matter that needs my attention. As I wish for this to remain unknown I have turned to you.**

**I will further explain tomorrow morning. If you need me just send my personal owl.**

**With thanks**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva nodded her head and sent her owl off and then put on her cloak, stepped into her firplace grabbing some floo powder. 'Siene Manor' With a last green whoosh Minerva smiled and then was gone.

* * *

Dominique's head shot up from the papers she was reading. Her senses going crazy. A smile graced her lis and she sighed happily. Forgetting her previous anger at the documents she was reading. Arielle Seville could go to hell. 'Minerva!' Dominique got up and hurried to her Floo. When she saw Minerva her heart nearly stopped. _Good Merlin she is stunning. _Dominique wanted to say something, wanted to be the smooth talking Veela she was so often accused of being. But right at that second she was speechless.

Minerva turned when she heard movement. She was smiling from ear to ear until she saw the look on Dominique's face. The woman looked shocked and very pale. Minerva dropped her cloak without regard as to where it would fall and rushed over to the still staring Dominique. 'Love what's wrong? What's happened?'

Dominique started as she heard the endearment and felt the happiness explode in her chest and then spread through her whole body. She pulled Minerva into her arms and twirled them around. Laughing when Minerva all but squeaked. 'Can't you feel it?'

Minerva's first reaction was shock then Dominique's whole demeanour had her laughing as well. 'The only thing I feel is dizzy!'

Dominique sheepishly put Minerva on her feet. 'It is wonderful to see you Minerva.'

'I think I figured that out already.' Minerva said in a teasing voice.

Dominique scratched the back of her neck. 'I felt you.' She started haltingly. 'The second you stepped foot in my house I knew you were here.'

Minerva looked at Dominique a little shocked. 'But how?'

Dominique blushed, but could not wipe her smile of her face. 'It means you have accepted me.'

Minerva opened her mouth to ask how in the world Dominique figured that. Then she stopped and thought about it for a second. Of course Dominique would know, and as she thought about it a second longer she realized that yes she had accepted everything that Dominique could and would mean to her. 'Show off!'

Dominique stared for a second then threw her head back and laughed hard. She lent in close and sweetly kissed Minerva's lips. 'You're just sore that you didn't know before I did.'

'Are you calling me a sore looser?' Minerva's competitive streak just wanting to come out and play.

Dominique's eyes were bright and full of mirth as she shook her head. 'You, Minerva McGonagall? Never.' Before Minerva could say one more thing Dominique crushed their lips together hungrily. She could not believe how wonderful and absolutely liberating it felt to after all these years finally have her bond mate in her arms and know that they had a future.

* * *

Lizzy looked up at the light tap at her mama's office door. She was surprised when she saw Fleur peek her head in. 'Fleur?'

'I am sorry to disturb you.' She motioned her head to the now sleeping Diane in Lizzy's arms. 'I just wanted to make sure you two had everything?'

Lizzy smiled, this was what Family should be like. 'Could you maybe tell my mama to come help me take Diane upstairs?'

Fleur nodded. 'Lizzy if you two need someone to talk to, or if Diane does. Please know that I am here for you both.'

Lizzy blushed lightly. 'Thanks aunt Fleur.' Fleur just nodded as she went to get Ginny. 'Love you have no idea how wanted and loved you are here. I am your family.'

'Baby girl we are all her family.' Ginny had slipped in without Lizzy noticing. She crouched down next to Lizzy and Diane. 'Want me to carry her for you?'

Lizzy shook her head. 'No just help me get up. I have her.' _I'll always have you love always._

Ginny nodded, she would have felt more secure if she was the one carrying Diane, but she understood. If this was Hermione, she would never let anyone else carry her. 'Well then let's get the two of you in bed.'

Lizzy bit her lip. 'I don't think I say this enough mama, but I love you and mum.'

Ginny pulled Diane and Lizzy in for a gentle hug. 'We know, and we love you too baby girl.'

* * *

Girlfriends note: Don't you just hate it when she ends her chapters like this? Gotta love her... though sometimes, when she leaves cliff-hangers… Well you all catch my drift ;) Ok now go be the awesome loyal fans that you are and review. For every review I will give her a kiss! :p You guys already got this chapter to read so don't go asking for a kiss too :P


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone. So here is another chapter, though how good it is, I don't know. I wrote it ar very odd times indeed. So please let me know what you think . I am always hungry for more reviews;) it so feeds the muse. That's it for now gotta run.**

**And G you are so my favourite girl after our weekend, especially Saturday;) love yea!**

* * *

Diane looked at the pictures in the album she had found in Lizzy's bookcase. She couldn't help feeling sad and happy at the same time. She was thrilled to be able to see Lizzy grow up more or less. And she was sad that no one ever cared enough to make a album for her. _I don't begrudge you Lizzy I just wanted the same for myself. And I want this for us. And that I will make sure that we have. We will have loads of albums with many many memories. All happy! _Diane sighed happily as she felt arms wrap around her. 'I thought you were still sleeping?'

Lizzy nuzzled the back of Diane's neck. 'Missed you.' She mumbled still very sleepy. 'Watche doing?'

Diane could feel her blush cover her face and neck. 'I'm sorry I was a little bored and needed something to do, so I rummaged around. I am sorry.' The last bit Diane said fast.

Lizzy hugged her tightly trying to get Diane to calm down again. 'Mhhhh you find anything intersting? I don't even remember all the stuff I have in here.'

'Uhm well I found this.' Diane tentatively held up the worn and much looked at album.

Lizzy chuckled into Diane's neck. 'My album huh?'

'It's very nice that you have it.' Diane said wistfully.

Lizzy picked up on the tone and smiled. Now here she knew what to do to cheer Diane up and it would only be slightly embarrassing. 'So how far did you get?'

Diane turned around. 'Not very far, your baby pictures were just too cute. I have been looking at those. Trying to imagine you as a baby.' Diane frowned. 'I wasn't very successful. I mean I just can't see you as one.'

Lizzy pulled Diane and the album over to the bed and got in then patted the spot between her legs. 'Come on then get comfy and I will just tell you all about it.' She winked at Diane who laughed and then made herself comfy sighing happily. Lizzy opened the album up and then cleared her throat for effect. 'Well now the day I was born was arguably the best day of my parents life, though the way mum tells it her hand has never ever been the same after that day. But I was a easy baby never cried if it wasn't completely necessary.'

That made Diane chuckle she knew from the little that Hermione had told her that Lizzy was a rather fussy baby. But she was so enjoying Lizzy's playful story telling. 'Thank you.' She said softly.

Lizzy kissed Diane's ear. 'Don't mention it.

* * *

Dominique could not stop looking at Minerva as she slept. _Oh Merlin Minerva you are so beautiful! And I am so lucky so very lucky to have you. And you look so cute when you sleep, although that I think I will keep to myself...for now. _When Minerva began to stir Dominique kissed her softly. 'Good morning.'

Minerva slowly came up from the most deliscious dream to an even better reality. A reality where there was someone there that held her while she slept and cared if she slept and how she slept. It was a really silly thing to be so happy about, but to Minerva it was a wonderful thing. 'Morning.'

Dominique watched completely enraptured as Minerva stretched and very nearly purred out of satisfaction. 'You are making lying here with you and not doing anything very very hard Minerva.' Dominique nearly chocked as she saw a good deal more of Minerva McGonagall than anyone else had for a long time.

Minerva chuckled then lent in for a proper good morning kiss. It was soft then very soon turned passionate and very very hard to break. When they did both woman were breathing hard. 'I know just what you mean love.' Minerva said huskily.

Dominique for both of their sanity got up. 'I...I am going to get some breakfast. Why don't you freshen up and we can take it on the balcony.'

Minerva all but laughed as Dominique all but ran out of her own room. _And I thought Veela's didn't run scared of a little kitten like myself. _No, no not even Minerva could keep a straight face to that thought. Dominique was trying to be a gentleman so badly that she was denying her own nature. Minerva was touched, but she also knew that that was not what she wanted. Once Minerva McGonagall made up her mind she didn't go half. She went full steam. Her nature would not let her do anything else. 'I want you Dominique, the woman the Veela all of you.' _And will have you._

* * *

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as they heard more laughter and squeals from Lizzy's room. Ginny looked at the tray she was carrying. 'Love you you don't think...' Ginny couldn't even finish the sentence. The mere thought of what Diane and Lizzy might be doing was enough to make her feel slightly nauseous.

Hermione bit her lip, she really should not laugh at Ginny, but sometimes Ginny could be so much like her father. 'No, that is not you make me scream out of pleasure sounds.'

'Oh Merlin Hermione! Was that really necessary?' Ginny had the most peculiar expression. Something between disgust and total shock!

'Honestly Gin, after everything we have done. And you pull that face?' Hermione shook her head grinning. Then knocked. When she heard Lizzy's come she opened the door and ushered Ginny in.

'Morning mum, mama?' Lizzy frowned at the tray and her mothers presence. 'Is everything ok?'

Hermione chuckled, she knew that them brining Lizzy breakfast in bed was nearly unheard of. They only did that for their children on their birthdays. 'Yes, we just thought that you might like a lie in.'

Lizzy still frowned but nodded. 'Thanks.'

Ginny spied Lizzy's album and a grin spread. 'You two are looking at your album?'

Diane nodded. 'Lizzy was telling me some of the stories behind the photo's.'

'Really?' Ginny asked, she loved that album when Lizzy was younger she would spend hours telling Lizzy the stories going with the photos.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Love come on lets leave these two to their own devices.'

Lizzy bit her lip. _Come on, you would make her incredibly happy and she knows the stories better than you do anyway. _'Why don't you both stay? I am sure that Diane would love to hear some stories from you.'

Ginny grinned and pulled the chair from the table and plopped herself down. 'We would love to'

Hermione chuckled and sat down on Ginny's lap. 'But only for a little while. So go on eat your breakfast and I am sure me and Ginny will be able to entertain you. Now Diane is there something in particular that you are curious about?'

Diane blushed a little and shrugged. 'Everything?'

Hermione laughed, yes that would have been her own answer too. 'Well then we should get a little dent into it.'

'Thank you.' Diane said gleefully.

'Oh no, thank you.' Ginny pulled Hermione closer as she thought about where to start.

Lizzy smiled, she loved making Diane happy. She took her cup of tea and sipped it slowly. She sighed happily. No one made a cup of morning tea like her mum. 'Breakfast is going to be a long affair.'

* * *

Dominique stood outside her bedroom door. She was trying very hard to calm herself. _Don't rush this. She has just accepted you. You can not push her. She is not ready! _She shook herself then opened the door.

Minerva grinned when she heard the door open. She was going to get what she wanted. 'You back?'

Dominique swallowed hard. Minerva was definitely not on the balcony. '…'

Minerva patted the bed next to her. 'Come here Dominique we have some unfinished business.'

'But I got us breakfast.' Dominique stuttered as she stared at the vision that was Minerva.

Minerva pulled Dominique closer careful of the tray laden with breakfast. She took the tray and put it on the bedside table. 'It will still be there later.' Minerva lent in and crushed her lips to those of Dominique's.

Dominique's world exploded and she pulled Minerva even closer to her. _You are mine! Mine! _'You better know you aren't leaving here any time soon. So I hope you made arrangements.' Dominique crawled up Minerva's body slowly. Her hands roving everywhere. She could feel everything so much clearer. It was so intense and she couldn't stop it now, now it was between her and Minerva.

Minerva moaned and tilted her head so that Dominique had better access. 'Oh I did. I just don't know what Poppy will tell everyone else. And frankly I don't care.'

Dominique's still had the sense to laugh at that. She knew that Minerva did care. But she wasn't going to point that out at this point. No, she had much more interesting things to explore. And by the sounds coming from Minerva she was rather good at it too. _As if there was any doubt. This is your mate. You two belong together. In every sense of the word. _'I love you Minerva McGonagall.'

Minerva cupped Dominique's face and looked her in the eyes. 'And I love you. Now let me show you exactly how much.'

* * *

'Oh look at how cute you look there!' Diane ahhed at another photo of Lizzy. Lizzy was sitting in the dirt, and apparently eating some of it with a little training broom slung over her shoulder. She was beaming. Mud covered and all.

Ginny lit up. This was maybe one of her favourite photo's of Lizzy. 'I got Lizzy that broom as a reward for reading her first book all on her own.'

'And that broom was taken everywhere with her. For a while there thought I had another fly nut on my hands.' Hermione interjected smoothly. Obviously this was an often told story.

Ginny just shook her head. 'Not our Lizzy no. She loved the flying, but more often than not she would sneak out with her little broom and one of her mum's books.'

'What she did with them we are still not certain, but we found her often asleep under some tree broom and book clutched in both hands.'

'Snoring away.' Ginny added winking at Diane.

Lizzy snorted indignantly. 'I do not snore.' At the three pairs of raised eyebrows she decided to ignore that issue for the moment. It seamed like a healthy idea. 'And I took he books cause they smelled like you mum. And the broom. It smelled like mama. And I liked having you with me.' As she said it she knew she was turning bright red. She had never before told her parents why she had done that. But Diane was there and she knew that she had to be very curious.

Hermione could feel her heart swell. Sometimes Lizzy could really surprise them all. 'You are such a sweet girl.' She lent in and kissed the top of Lizy's head tenderly.

Ginny just beamed happily not having to say a thing. Hermione had done that for them both.

Diane smiled and kissed the corner of Lizzy's mouth. 'You are the sweetest person I know.'

Lizzy's cheeks burned bright red. 'Oh come on lets go on with this shall we?'

Ginny decided to take pity on Lizzy and took the album to page on. 'Oh well there are plenty more photo's to go through. So we better get on with it like the girl said.' She winked at Lizzy, who in return smiled thankfully at her.

* * *

Minerva lay on her back with Dominique's head resting on her bare shoulder. _Holy Merlin! _'Wow!'

Dominique's chuckled out of breath. She had only seconds before collapsed after both her and Minerva's worlds had exploded into a million different colours. 'You can say that again.'

Minerva grinned. 'Wow!'

This time Dominique laughed tickling the sensitive skin in the crook of Minerva's neck. 'You can be infuriating, can't you?'

Minerva lazily ran her hand in circles on Dominique's back. 'I have no idea what you mean.'

Dominique got up on her elbows her eyes still burning red hot. 'Is that so?'

'Yes.'

Dominique's bent down slightly and deftly pulled a hard nipple into her mouth then pulled on it slightly before letting go again. 'I think I am not nearly done. And when I'm done you will be begging for more and telling all sorts of interesting things my infuriating Headmistress.'

Minerva wanted to make a smart remark, but her eyes went wide as Dominique thrust into her and took her mouth, hard, at the same time. _She soooo has your number._

* * *

**And now it's time for the ever so special girlfriends note ;-) This note is dedicated to all of you. Need I say more? Wow you guys, I spent most of Saturday kissing her that many reviews. Now my girl suggested to raise the bar a little higher but let's keep this little note out of the 'M'-rated section for now… ;-)  
So thank you all for all your great reviews it led to quite THE Saturday hihi.  
**

**Ps: Does anyone else just looove the interaction between Minerva and Dominique? And what was up with the whole smut scene stopped and then a cute little family moment in between, talk about frustrating :-P**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello all, I know I know I left you guys hanging...again! Sorry:( But here is a nice long chapter for you all. I hope there are still some of you out there reading. And please review and hopefully I will have time and my muse will work to get you guys another chapter soon. I love every single review and wish I could answer them all. Thanks for the support up to this point! So without further prattling from my side...enjoy:)**

**And G I really wish you were here, I need my body pillow I'm cold and lonely:( And you are not on the couch at the moment;)  
**

* * *

Poppy nervously glanced at the staff around the table. _I__am__going__to__throttle__you__for__this__Minerva__I__swear!__I__have__no__idea__where__you__are__and__I__have__no__idea__what__you__are__doing,__and__now__I__have__to__explain__it__to__all__of__them?__I__am__killing__you._'Well good you are all here.'

Angelina raised a curious eyebrow at the nervous matron. Where was McGonagall? She was never ever late. She looked around the table and found more than a few curious glances and even some faces showing great concern. But everyone seemed to be waiting for Poppy to tell them what was happening. Someone had to prompt her or Angelina had a feeling they would be here a long long time. 'Is the headmistress feeling under the weather Poppy?'

Poppy was startled, but none the less gave Angelina a grateful look. 'Ah no the headmistress is fine, she is...' Poppy cleared her throat she had to think of something and she had to do it fast. 'She is making some acquisitions for the school. She will return tomorrow at the latest.' _Yes__that__should__work.__I__am__still__going__to__kill__her!_

Angelina nearly snorted. _I__wonder__what__McGonagall__is__really__up__too?__She__would__never__miss__the__staff__meeting__and__breakfast__for__something__like__that.__Interesting._'Well then I guess we should head to our classes.'

Poppy nodded. 'Yes that would be best.'

Angelina followed all the other professors out of the room sparing a second to give Poppy a questioning glance. Poppy simply nodded. Angelina smiled, she would get the whole story later. Surprisingly she got along with Poppy rather well, but then she chuckled to herself she had been a regular in her younger years in Poppy's domain.

* * *

Dominique fell on the bed next to Minerva both panting, but both very very relaxed. 'Merlin the things you do to me Minerva!'

Minerva chuckled tracing patterns on on Dominique's back. 'Well I have some idea. I am sure it is something quite similar to what you do to me love.'

Dominique felt herself start to chuckle as well. She worked herself on her side so she could look Minerva in the eye. 'I would have thought I had fucked the sense right out of you and yet you still have smrt remarks. Tell me what will it take to get you speechless?'

Minerva grinned and leaned in kissing Dominique on the tip of the nose. 'I don't know, hasn't happened as of yet.'

'Oh well then I will have to do my own research and try out different theories on you.' Dominique moved a little closer her earlier fatigue almost forgotten, her mate being so close made her want her every which way she could have her. When she lent closer she nearly had a heart attack when there was a tapping at the window. 'Holy fuck in a bucket! What is it with these owl wanting to send me to an early grave!'

Minerva couldn't help it she was howling with laughter as her naked lover went to let the owl in cursing all the way. 'I don't think they have it out for you, I just think they have peculiar timing.' She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help it when she burst out laughing again.

Dominique's eyebrows crawled of her face as she recognized the letter for what it was and to who it was addressed, and grinned. 'Laugh it up Minerva, but this here is for you.' She handed the letter over and smirked as the expression on Minerva's face changed. 'Seems someone doesn't like you very much.'

Minerva bit her lip as she looked at the howler on her lap. _Oh__Merlin__it's__been__decades__since__I__got__one__of__these!__Who__have__I__upset__so__much__that__they__would__send__me__one__of__these!__'_Now this sure is a turn off.'

Dominique sat down next to Minerva chuckling. 'I can't remember exactly but don't they get worse the longer you wait to open them?'

Minerva nodded as she gingerly opened the envelope wincing when it started howling at her.

_**Minerva McGonagall if you do not get your behind back to this zoo this instance I will make you rue the day you met me! UNDERSTAND!**_

_**Sincerely Poppy**_

Minerva's mouth was hanging open as she watched the envelope rip itself up. 'Oh crap!'

Dominique looked at Minerva a little startled, where did that come from? Minerva McGonagall cursed?

Minerva got up and looked around the room searching for her clothes. If Poppy was that upset something had happened. 'I have to go!'

Dominique sighed, she knew that eventually. 'What's going on Minerva?'

Minerva sighed as well She truly hoped that the day would never end, but they were both very busy women. 'I am pretty sure the Granger-Weasley clan have been causing havoc. Only they could get Poppy that upset.'

Dominique nodded in understanding. _I__wish__she__would__ask__me__to__go__with__her.__Well__she's__your__mate__just__ask__her__yourself.__Hmmmm__you__know__your__right._'Give me a second to pack a bag and then we'll be off.'

Minerva's hands stilled and she turned to Dominique. 'Thank you.' She said quietly not realizing up to that moment that she didn't want to be away from Dominique for a moment. Not when they had just found each other. 'I don't want to be away from you.'

Dominique pulled Minerva into her arms. 'Neither do I.'

* * *

Poppy paced behind Minerva's desk and on every turn glanced at the brooding forms of Jane Granger-Weasley. _What__am__I__supossed__to__do__with__this__one?__I__am__not__the__headmistress,__I__don't__know__how__to__handle__these__things.__I__don't__want__to__deal__with__these__things!_

Jane glared at a spot just above the fireplace. She was still pissed off, and the irony was she had no idea why! She only knew that she was on her way to class when one of Slitheryne Quidditch team started in on her and her new boyfriend. They were saying some very nasty things. The thing was they weren't about her, they were about Micheal and she still didn't know how it happened, but the next thing she knew she was being pulled of the creeps, bodily, by Professor Johnson. And here she was once again in the headmistress's office. _Why__did__you__do__that?_

Poppy glanced at the fireplace relieved when she saw someone step out of it, and then startled as another person stepped out. Someone she didn't know. But there was no denying the look on Minerva's face. It was the look of a woman completely in love. _Well__I'll__be__a__monkey's__uncle!__She's__gone__and__fallen__in__love,__Merlin__help__whoever__it__is!_'There you are!'

Yes here I am.' Minerva said dryly looking from Poppy to Jane. _It__had__to__be__Jane.__What__have__you__done__this__time?_'So is someone going to explain the situation? Or are we all going to stand around gawking at each other.' Minerva tensed at her own tone. She relaxed when she felt Dominique's hand on the small of her back.

Dominique lent close to Minerva. 'Calm down, I'm not going anywhere.'

Minerva nodded then tried back to a gawking Poppy. 'Sorry Poppy. Would you explain why Ms Granger-Weasley is here?'

Poppy nodded snapping out of it. 'Yes well it seems that she beat Greg Greyleck and Damian Streeks to a bloody pulp. She has as of yet to give any sort of explanation. Professor Johnson had to pull her off the boys and then had a hell of a time getting her to co-operate.'

Minerva felt immediate concern well up. Jane was many things, but violent was not one of them. 'Have her parents been informed?'

Poppy nodded. 'They should be here soon. And if you would excuse me I have patients to see to.'

'Yes of course...and Poppy...thank you.' Minerva said haltingly, trying to put into words how grateful she was that Poppy had looked after the school in her absence. And for the friendship that Poppy had shown her through many difficult years. She watched Poppy as she hurried of. Then turned to Jane. _What__to__do?_

Dominique looked at the girl sitting there. She looked exactly like her mother, Ginny, and she also looked lost and love sick. _Ahhhh__first__love.__What__a__wonderful__and__terrible__thing__it__can__be._She sat down next to Jane and pattet her on the knee. 'So what did those two do to your love that it got you so mad?'

Jane and Minerva's heads both shot in Dominique's direction. Jane just swallowed hard. _How__did__she__know?__'_I...I...' _No,__it__can't__be__true,__I__am__not__in__love!__And__yet__you__are._

Minerva stared completely astounded at Dominique's fast uptake. She actually understood it better and faster than she did herself. 'Well Ms Weasley-Granger you better explain yourself.' Minerva coaxed gently but very firmly.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She had Ginny's hand in her own. 'I wonder what in Merlin's name Jane did this time. I really thought that she was growing out of this.'

Ginny kissed the hand clasped in her own. 'Love she is our daughter. Did we ever grow out of getting into trouble?'

Hermione snorted. 'We are doomed to a life time of worry with that one?'

'Yes, but you know you wouldn't change a hair on her head.' Ginny smiled at Hermione as they made their way to McGonagall's office. When they got there the Gargoyle simply shook his head and jumped aside. 'Thank you.' Ginny grinned at him.

'Oh you two finally behaving yourselves?' Hermione asked dryly, Ginny and the Gargoyle were never on good terms. But then she never knew why.

'Of course, are we ever not behaving?' Ginny feigned innocence.

Hermione was about to answer when Minerva stepped out from her office. 'Minerva so good to see you again?'

'Only wish it were under better circumstances.' Minerva winked at the two. 'What would a week be without one of your children getting you two invited to these reunions of ours?'

Hermione and Ginny both chuckled and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 'I would say it would be down right worry some.' Ginny chuckled.

'Has she explained what happened yet?' Hermione turned the tone more serious again.

Minerva smiled softly as she motioned her head to the seats close to the fireplace. 'She has, I think now though she could use her mothers.'

Hermione and Ginny walked in and were more than a little surprised to find Jane in Dominique Siene's arms crying. 'Minerva you mind explaining?' Hermione said while nodding to Ginny to go to Jane. She was nothing if not the over protective parent right at that second. What she didn't expect was for Minerva McGonagall to turn the brightest pink she had seen in a long time. _Now__what__is__that?_

Minerva understood Hermione's sentiment. She wanted to know what a woman she barely knew was doing holding her crying child. But this was such a personal issue. _But__she__is__also__a__friend__of__sorts__and__the__Minister__of__Magic.__And__Minerva__you__need__to__talk__to__someone.__'_Could we talk outside for a moment?'

Hermione nodded and followed Minerva outside. 'Sooo?'

Minerva bit her lip. 'Uhm well...'

Now Hermione was worried she had never in her life seen McGonagall speechless. 'Just spit it out, that's what you always advised me.' Hermione prompted McGonagall.

Minerva shook her head. _Trust__Hermione__to__throw__your__own__advice__at__you.__But__then__it__always__was__good__advise._'She's my mate.' She finally managed to say then blushed again.

If Hermione wasn't so used to having bombs dropped on her she would have had her jaw hit the ground.

* * *

Angry bloodshot eyes looked at Phoenix House. Revenge was up for the taking now that that bitch was not protected. It was there and it would be taken. All that needed to be done was get by the bloody defensive spells all over the place. But that should not be too hard, after all how many could there really be. And once inside revenge would taste so very sweet. And seeing everyone suffer would feel like a soothing balm.

* * *

**As for the gf note? Sorry guys my girl is feeling really under the weather and is wrapped in blanket and sleeping. She did tell me to tell you she'll be back though and that she'll make sure I get my ass behind my computer and write. Thanks again for reading.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, for once I can deliver another chapter relatively fast:) And this one is posted on a special day for me. So please be nice and review...please! Ok that's me begging done with. So go and enjoy;):)**

**Hey G so one year! We made it one year and if it is possible I am loving my time with you more each and every day:) I wish we could have celebrated the way we wanted too. But know that I love you! So to many more years to come. Joune altyd Buzz  
**

* * *

'We truly are happy for you Minerva, it is wonderful to see you this happy.' Hermione said with complete and honest warmth. Once she took a moment to look at Minerva she could see nothing but complete happiness.

Minerva let out a breath she had not known she was holding. 'Thank you. And I am simply ecstatic, Dominique...' Minerva watched as Hermione suddenly paled and pulled something from her pocket. 'Hermione, what is it?'

Hermione looked at the beeping ball and paled even more. Someone had tripped one of the wards at Phoenix House. 'GINNY!'

Minerva knew what the ball meant and understood why Hermione was suddenly so pale. _Diane __and __Lizzy __must __be __there._'Dominique I think we could use you too.'

Both Ginny and Dominique hurried out. Dominique looked curious, but Ginny was downright terrified. She knew Hermione and she knew Hermione's tone of voice. And Hermione was scared. 'What's happening?'

'The wards they've been breached.' Hermione managed.

Ginny turned to Minerva her eyes burning with determination and anger. Someone dared break into the sanctity of their home? They would soon be getting a taste of her temper. 'How do we get to our home the fastest from here?'

'The Floo it's still active.' Minerva said already heading for the fireplace. 'We're coming with you. You will need back up. I am also summoning the other members of the order.' Minerva cast her Patronus and it raced of.

* * *

Diane leaned against Lizzy's back as she made them both some tee. She just loved the feeling of the other woman against her. Actually she just absolutely loved every little thing about Lizzy. And the morning spent with her parents talking about her growing up made Diane see a future, one that was bright and full of love and had a family that was hers. One she would get to nurture and watch grow and one day she and Lizzy would be the ones sitting with their children telling the stories of the growing up. 'I had fun this morning.'

Lizzy chuckled. 'Oh I know, and I had fun too. It was rather interesting hearing some of the stories from both my mothers' perspectives.' Lizzy turned in Diane's arms. She couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the inviting lips softly. _Merlin__ but __you __are __so __beautiful._Lizzy was about to kiss Diane again when she caught something moving, and when the hair on her neck prickled she out of reflex threw herself and Diane to the ground just as a curse whizzed by shattering one of the cups of tea.

Diane grunted as they hit the ground. 'Elizabeth what in Merlin's name are you doing?'

Lizzy pulled her wand out, she was scared, how could someone have gotten into the house without her knowing? 'There's someone in the house.' She whispered as she watched Diane grab her own wand, but she had turned completely white and was starting to shake.

'W...why?'

'I don't know.' Lizzy dared to peek around the kitchen cupboard they were hiding behind and nearly got cursed for her trouble. _Damn! __Whoever __it __is__ has __us __pinned! __I__ have __to__ get __Diane __out __of __here. __I __have __to. __What __to __do __what __to __do!_

'Oh Lizzy dear? Come out come out I just want to play.'

Lizzy could feel the blood drain from her face. She couldn't believe it; she knew that voice, but why?

* * *

The second Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in Phoenix House they heard the tell-tale sounds of duelling. They both had their wands drawn and ready to deal with everything and anything. 'You go right.'

Hermione nodded. 'And you'll go left.'

Minerva and Dominique were only a second behind the other two and each followed one of the two other women. Minerva sticking with Hermione. 'Where do you think they are?'

'Kitchen and the hall to the kitchen would be my guess. 'Hermione whispered. They didn't want to let the perpetrator know that they were there. At the same time she was deathly afraid that they would be too late.

* * *

Lizzy felt dizzy and faint and looking down at her abdomen she knew why. _Oh __that __can't __be __good. __But __come __on __you __have __to __stay __awake._

Diane was struck with such a wave of pain and anger hit her that she was not aware of herself moving out from their ruined hiding spot throwing every single duelling spell she had ever hear in the direction of the person that had dared to attack her mate.

Ginny came into the far end of the hall and stopped in her tracks horrified at what she was seeing. Diane was out in the open apparently unaware of the danger of all around her. That could not be a good sign she felt her heart start to beat hard and fast. When she tried to move to intercept Diane and try and protect her she was surprised when a vice like grip kept her for moving. 'What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing!' Ginny hissed at Dominique.

'If you get in her way right now Diane will not hesitate to take you down.' Dominique whispered urgently. Diane was at the moment every bit Veela and one that was protecting its mate. There were few things as dangerous as that! 'She is not Diane at the moment, she is all Veela. And she will kill to protect her mate. No matter who, if you get in her way you are dead. Do you understand?'

Ginny nodded shocked; through Hermione she knew that this was something that could happen. But to Diane? She was such a sweet and unassuming woman. But then taking a second look, she looked scary. 'Will she be ok?'

Dominique nodded. _Oh __yes __she __will __be, __I __am __not __so __sure __of __the __person __cursing __at __her._'Yes, but you should get behind me. I might have to restrain her if things get out of hand.'

'Out of hand?'

Dominique nodded. 'She will kill if we don't stop her. And you can't I can.' Dominique said as she let her own Veela. Over the years she had learned to control it and to use it. She was in complete sync with her inner Veela. 'Stay behind me and do not get in the way.' She hissed as she watched Diane's progress. She would only step in if it was necessary.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva reached the kitchen and Hermione could feel her whole life turned upside down. There lay here baby with a part of their kitchen cupboard sticking out of her abdomen. Without thinking she ran to her baby throwing spells in the direction they were coming from. 'Baby, baby please come on its mum, I'm here. Come on look at me.'

Minerva was right behind her and covering both women. Her heart was breaking at the sound from Hermione. 'We have to move her.'

'Mum?' Lizzy whispered softly. She was so tired the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

'Oh thank Merlin. Baby hold on.' Hermione was frantic, for once she had no idea what to do.

Minerva grabbed Hermione and made her look at her. 'Hermione we have to get her out of here. Understand?'

Hermione nodded. 'It's going to be ok.' She murmured, she had to believe that. Anything else was just not a possibility.

Minerva had Hermione help her get a good grip on Lizzy then carefully pull her to safety. Nearly getting hit by a few spells. _I__ am __getting __to__ old __for __this. __And __please __if __there __is __some __kind __of __higher __power __please __watch __over __Lizzy. __Please!_

* * *

Diane was getting close to her prey she could smell it now. As she rounded the corner her prey was finally in sight. 'You will pay for what you did.' She growled angrily. She should have been surprised that she had made it this far without getting hurt or that she felt no fear. As soon as Lizzy got hurt she left fear behind.

'No you are the one that will pay!' The angry voice yelled at Diane.

Diane had had enough and without thought she launched herself at her prey. Feeling utter satisfaction at the grunt of surprise and then a scream of pain. She was enjoying herself, this pathetic excuse of a human being would never hurt another soul again.

Dominique growled, she had hoped to not have to get involved, but Diane was untrained and did not have the experience to keep focus.

Diane was about to go for the kill when her better sense kicked in. Killing was not in her nature. So she let the unconscious man drop to the floor. 'You aren't worth it.'

Dominique stopped right before she pounced Diane. She was surprised and funny enough very proud of Diane. _She __truly __is __your __daughter __Amelie. _'Diane?'

Diane sharply turned ready to pounce, but relaxed when she saw Dominique. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was with Lizzy's parents when they the wards were set off. I came to help.' Dominique said calmly. When she saw Diane was herself again she stepped out of the way of a very antsy Ginny.

Ginny rushed past Dominique but stopped in her tracks. 'Oh no! Ron what have you done!'

Dominique was very glad for her quick reflexes as she suddenly found herself restraining a spitting mad Ginny. _What __in __Merlin's __name __is __going__ on?_

Diane was confused as well until she turned to the crumpled man on the floor then she understood. She turned to Dominique. 'That is Lizzy's uncle.' She managed softly.

Dominique closed her eyes. This was so much worse than what she had feared. Being betrayed by your own family. 'Go to your mate Diane.' When she saw Diane hesitate she groaned. 'I have her, your mate needs you.'

Diane nodded and ran off.

Dominique turned to the fiercely struggling woman in her arms. 'You have to calm down. I won't let you go until you do. I know what you want to do, but I can't let you do that. I won't let you ruin your life and leave your family without you.'

'I don't care! He tried to kill my baby!' Ginny screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. 'How could he! He's my brother! How could he!'

* * *

Hermione held on to Lizzy for all she was worth letting Minerva look her over. She knew she was in no state to do any good for her baby. 'Is she going to be ok?'

Minerva didn't look up at Hermione, she couldn't. Lizzy was in bad shape. And she knew if she looked Hermione in the eyes she would see. 'We need to get her to .'

Hermione swallowed hard. Minerva was avoiding looking for her, she knew what that meant Lizzy was hurt really badly. 'You hold on Lizzy you hear me! You hold on.'

* * *

Molly and Arthur stepped out of the fireplace in Phoenix house and were assaulted by screaming. And Molly knew that scream, that was Ginny. 'Ginny!'

Arthur watched as Molly took off in the direction of Ginny's voice. He had his wand drawn as he made a sweep of the rest of the house. When he heard someone step out of the fireplace her was relieved to see Fred and Harry. 'Where are the others?'

'Outside sweeping the woods and gardens.' Harry whispered his wand drawn. 'Fred you're with me. We'll take the upstairs. Arthur you ok here?'

Arthur nodded. 'Yes, now go.' They nodded and went upstairs as her made his way room to room.

Minerva heard voices and crouched in front of Hermione and Lizzy. She was utterly relieved when a dishevelled Diane and a worried Arthur entered from opposite sides of the hall. 'Arthur we need medics from StMungos they should be here shortly can you see that they get here, fast!'

Arthur nodded, swallowing his fear. Hermione looked terrified and Lizzy, oh Merlin Lizzy looked really bad. 'Whatever you need Minerva.'

Diane was frozen for a second then rushed over to Hermione and Lizzy. 'Oh please no, I can't lose you love please!'

Lizzy opened her eyes when she heard Diane and tried to smile, it looked more like a scowl. 'Oh hell love it's just scratch.'

Diane felt her heart swell with love. That was Liz for you, she is hurt and tries to sooth you. 'It looks like a little more than a scratch.'

Lizzy bit her lip she was in a lot of pain, and she knew it was bad. She felt so weak. But she could not worry Diane, she just couldn't. So she swallowed hard and tried to smile again. 'Oh I'll be ok, I always am.'

Hermione and Diane looked on horrified as blood started to trickle out of the corner of her mouth. 'Yes you always were ok. But you always knew how to worry me and your mamma. So you hold on and show me and your mamma that you always come back, you hear me?'

'Ok.' Lizzy mumbled, it was getting so hard to keep her eyes focused.

* * *

Molly skidded to a stop when she reached Ginny. Ginny was struggling hard against the grip of a woman Molly didn't know. 'Let my daughter go.' She hissed pointing her wand at the woman.

_Oh __great, __how __am __I __supposed __to __handle __this?_'Mrs. Weasley I can't do that. If I do Ginny will do something she will regret for the rest of her life.'

Molly narrowed her eyes, the woman sounded sincere enough. 'Nice try, now let her go.'

Ginny was still struggling. She had to get to the son of a bitch. 'He tried to kill my baby, you have to let me go!' She sobbed her voice raw from all the screaming.

Molly frowned, Ginny wasn't trying to hurt the woman, it was more she was trying to get past her. 'What is she talking about?'

Dominique gently but firmly held on to Ginny. 'Mrs. Weasley you might to check on him.' She motioned with her head.

Molly inched past the woman keeping her wand trained on her. When she got a proper view of the crumpled form on the floor her wand fell to the ground. 'Oh Merlin Ronald what have you done!'

Dominique watched as Molly's whole world crumpled. 'Mrs. Weasley he needs to go to . You have to alert them. I can't.'

'Yes, yes I need to get them.' Molly said softly picking her wand up.

* * *

The first healer to reach Lizzy gently got Hermione to the side. She was however unable to move Diane. Diane budged and would not leave Lizzy's side. With a sigh she started assessing Lizzy's injuries. 'We need to get her to immediately.'

The two healers with her nodded as they gently levitated Lizzy onto a stretcher. 'Ma'am you have to let go of her.' One of the others tried to get Diane to let go. Only earning himself a growl as response.

Minerva stepped up to the head healer. 'They are mates. Veela mates.' She said softly.

The woman nodded in understanding. They were not to separate the two, under any circumstance. 'Let's go, we have to move.' She said to Diane who nodded and moved with the team as they moved Lizzy.

Minerva helped Hermione up so that they could follow.

* * *

Gf's note: Just a quick side note here, I wanted to thank you all for the well wishes last time, you are amazing fans. Now to the main note: This is a very special note today, as Melktert and I are together for one year. So I wanted to tell her how amazing wonderful and special she is. Not to mention one heck of a writer too. But most importantly, I do hope we will stay together for far longer than a year . I love you babe so for once this gf note was mostly just for you.

Much love G.

Ps: Check out her other story hehe made her update that one too ;) Though you guys should benefit from this day too :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey hey everyone. Well first of I want to thank everyone for your well wishes on my one year aniversary with my girl:) Meant a lot. And secondly well here is another chapter just for you:) Let me know what you think and please review me? Pretty pretty please? ;)**

**G you are so stubborn, but I am too. So love have fun trying to convince me, but I don't think you will be able too;) Love you  
**

* * *

Molly quietly joined the other members of her family in the waiting room. She was still in complete shock she just could not understand how one of her sons could be the cause of all this pain and suffering. 'Any news?'

Hermione shook her head. She had cried all she could, there were no more tears left. 'No the healers said they would let us know when there was news.'

Ginny pulled Hermione even closer to her. After Dominique had calmed her down enough she had taken Ginny to 's to be with Hermione. Now Ginny was completely silent and white as a sheet. The only person she reacted to was Hermione.

Molly nodded dejectedly. She didn't know what would happen if Lizzy didn't make it. _I __will __never __be __able __to __forgive __myself f__or __Ronald __if __that __happens._

* * *

The healer checked Lizzy over one more time and sighed. They had done everything, but sometimes even with all the potions and magic in the world they could not heal people completely. 'Diane is there anything else I can do for you before I go speak to the rest of her family?'

Diane barely managed to look at the healer, she was keeping her eyes firmly on Lizzy who seemed to be breathing easily and steady now. 'Just tell her mothers to come in. I am sure Lizzy will want them here.'

The healer nodded then left the room. She didn't have to look far to spot the Weasley-Granger clan. 'Hello I am healer Hollert I am the treating healer for you daughter.'

Hermione and Ginny were immediately on their feet. 'I...is she ok?' Hermione asked with fear evident in her voice.

Hollert nodded her head. 'She's resting comfortably.'

Hermione nearly fainted from relief and was very grateful for the strong arms holding her, even if they were shaking. 'Thank Merlin.'

Hollert knew that now she would have to break their world just a little more. 'There were some complications though, if you could step into my office I will explain them to you.' Hollert didn't want to discuss Lizzy's situation with a whole crowd looking on. This was something for just her parents.

Ginny nodded as she helped Hermione steady herself. 'Thank you.' She whispered softly.

Hollert nodded, overwhelmed by the pain and hurt coming of the The Ministers wife. _I __guess __there __are __more __complications __that __I __am __not __privy__ too._When they got to Hollert's office she showed them to some chairs. 'Now like I said your daughter is resting easy and she will be ok. But because of the severity of both magical and non magical injuries there we were not able to reverse some of the damage.'

Hermione held up her hand. 'Please don't talk around it. Just tell us.'

Hollert smiled apologetically. Maybe trying to soften the blow was not the best idea. _I __hate __being __the __bearer __of __more __bad __news._'Lizzy won't be able to have children of her own. I am so sorry.'

Ginny felt that statement like a sucker punch to the gut. Suddenly she couldn't breathe any more no matter how hard she tried to get air into her lungs they just would not fill. '...c...a...'

Hollert looked at Ginny alarmed and moved fast. She pulled out a vial of Relaxation Draught and pushed a panicking Hermione to the side. She made sure that Ginny swallowed before making her lie down on her couch. 'She'll be ok, she had a panic attack.' Hollert turned to Hermione. 'I gave her something to relax her.'

Hermione sighed and sat down heavily cradling Ginny's head in her lap, running her hands through her hair soothingly. Like she had done a million times before, she had to have that contact to try and balance herself again. 'We aren't usually so all over the place.' Hermione tried to joke.

'Well I am guessing your days don't usually go like this either.' Hollert stood up and put the empty vial away. 'I'll give you both a little bit of time. Then you might want to go check on Diane and Lizzy. Diane asked after you both.' Hollert allowed the small white lie.

Hermione nodded gratefully. _Of __course __Diane, __that's __how __she __knows __Lizzy's __name._'Thank you we appreciate it.'

* * *

Molly saw the healer fro before come out of the office and quickly ambushed her. 'What is going on?'

'Ma'am I am sorry but you will have to ask the Minister and her wife that.'

Molly sighed, the healer was simply doing her work to the best of her ability. 'Could you...could you maybe check on my son's condition?'

Hollert's eyebrow rose dramatically. _Her __son __is __here __too? __Well __they __really __do __seem __to __be __having __a __horrible __day._'I'll see if I can find anything out.' She said kindly, before heading of. She had other patients to tend to. But would take a moment to see if she could find out anything about the son.

* * *

Ron was seething, but he was magically bound and could not move a muscle. _This __is __all __their__ fucking __fault ! __I__ had __to __do __this __can't __they __see? __I__ did __it __to __save __them __and __to __right __the __wrongs __done __to __me.!_'Let me go!'

The healer treating Ron simply ignored him like she had been the whole time treating the obnoxious Ronald Weasley. She had see what this man's insanity had done.

'Do you know who my family is?' Ron threatened.

Dolcom the Auror who had been sent to safely see Ron to prison once the healer gave the all clear had had just about enough. 'Oh pipe down. Yes we all know your family, and we also know what you did to said family. So I expect that you will not get any favours from them.'

Ron snarled at the man, oh how he wished he still had his wand. Then he would show this inbred bastard what he was capable of. 'Watch your mouth!'

The healer sighed, wishing that Ron would just shut it. She looked up when she heard a soft knock. 'Come?'

Hollert popped her head into the room. 'Jen can I steal you away for a moment?'

Jen nodded enthusiastically, anything to get away from the prick she was treating. 'Of course.' She stepped out and happily smiled at Hollert. 'Thank you, I was about a second away of gagging that prick!'

Hollert frowned, well that was a little crass. 'I'm guessing he is just still shocked at what happened.'

Jen looked at her puzzled. 'Shocked why would he be shocked?'

'Jen really? I mean his family was obviously viciously attacked. I know because I treated the girl.' Hollert said just a tinge of anger colouring her voice.

Jen gaped at her. _She __doesn't __know. _'Yes the were viciously attacked by him.'

Hollert swallowed hard. _Merlin __have __mercy. _'Now it makes a lot more sense.' She muttered to herself. Now everyone's reactions made so much more sense.

'I am sorry, I thought you knew.'

'No, no I didn't. But it doesn't matter. I have to go update his mother about his condition. So how is he doing?' Hollert said her professional mask slamming into place. _We __don't __choose __the __patient. __Everyone __is __treated __the __same._

* * *

Hermione kissed Ginny on her forehead. 'Love you feeling better?'

Ginny nodded. 'I...I'

Hermione understood, she always understood. She was having a really hard time understanding what had happened herself. How could one of her dearest childhood friends turn into such a monster. 'It wasn't your fault.' She whispered softly into Ginny's ear.

Ginny felt tears run down her cheek again. 'He's my brother Hermione.'

'And you are not his keeper.' Hermione said firmly.

Ginny wiped the tears away. 'That does not make me feel any better though.'

Hermione nodded bent down ans kissed Ginny sweetly on the lips. 'Let's go see our baby.'

Ginny let Hermione help her. 'I love you.'

Hermione kissed Ginny again. 'And I love you too. And love we will get through this.'

Diane took a protective stance when the door opened. She relaxed when she saw Ginny and Hermione. 'She's sleeping now.'

Hermione nodded and dropped next to Diane taking in her peacefully sleeping baby. 'How are you Diane?'

Diane looked at Hermione and blinked a couple of times. He sole concern up to that point had been Liz and her well being. So the question startled her. 'I'm ok.'

Ginny smiled at Diane. She was in some respects reminding Ginny of herself when she was younger. 'You know neither me nor Hermione are ok. And yet we are still standing, more or less.'

Diane nodded understanding the unsaid invitation to talk to them if she needed to or wanted too. 'I thought I lost her.' Diane said barely holding back a sob.

Hermione bit her own lip. They had all very nearly lost her. So very nearly. 'But we didn't.'

Diane nodded. 'I know, but I was so scared. I...I can't loose her. She is my world.' This time a sob did escape her and she soon found herself firmly in Hermione and Ginny's arms. Holding on to them finally let her let go and she could feel the fear and the shock and the terror make their way out of her body as she cried hard like she had never before.

Ginny and Hermione held on to Diane until she cried herself to sleep then Ginny gently lifted her onto the bed right next to their sleeping daughter. 'God this is not where I thought we would be today.'

Hermione nodded. 'She look ok, doesn't she?'

Ginny looked at Lizzy, she looked like she always did, maybe a little paler. But she looked beautiful as always. 'She looks like our little girl.' Ginny willingly folded her body around Hermione when she stepped into her arms.

* * *

Harry stared at the door. He had to go in her knew, but he just did not want to. Gathering his resolve he knocked and stepped in. 'Dolcom good to see you again.'

Dolcom looked up at his former boss and nodded, got up and left the room. He trusted Harry, and new the man obviously had a lot to discuss with Ronald Weasley.

Ron looked up at Harry and suddenly felt a lot better about his situation. Harry would spring him and help him, he was sure. 'Well what are you waiting for lets get out of here.'

Harry blinked, now he truly was sure that Ron was beoynd help. 'Do you even know what you have done Ron? How many people you have hurt by your fanatical absurdity?' Harry hissed angrily at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry as if he had grown another head. 'What the mate, this is not the time to go soft. Just get me free so we can get out of here. Its just like the old days. You and me against evil.'

Harry shook his head. 'Ron you tried to kill an innocent child! A Child Ron.' Harry tried to make Ron realize wat he had done. But all he got was more blank staring.

'She had to be taken care of. It's for the greater good. You have to see that.' Ron said confidently. He knew he was in the right. And Harry always backed him up, in the end. 'I am ridding this family from the evil influences of my sister and her whore!' He snapped disgustedly.

Harry shook his head sadly, Ron was truly out of his reach. He seemed to be completely absorbed by his hate. And there was nothing that Harry could do. 'No, Ron the only evil influence in this family is well taken care of.' With that Harry stepped out of the room. Ignoring Ron's screams. 'Dolcom be careful with him, he is a lot more dangerous than he looks.

'Dolcom nodded. 'I know, and I am not falling for his tricks.'

'Good.' Harry said as he walked away, feeling sadness at the loss of another dear friend.

* * *

Minerva lent into Dominique. 'I am so thankful you were here. I don't think it would have ended so...soon without you. '

Dominique breathed in Minerva's scent, calming herself. She was exhausted she always was when she let her true Veela out. Controll came at a price. 'I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else than with you.'

'I have to get back to the school. As much as I hate to I have to.' Minerva sighed heavily. This is where her heart wanted to be, but she knew that she had a school to run and there was someone in particular that still needed a talk with her. 'And I think you need a nap.'

Dominique looked at Minerva gob-smacked. _How __did __she __know?_ 'I am fine Minerva.'

Minerva snorted. 'You are not, and do not argue with me. While I see if the school is still standing you will nap in my bedroom.'

Dominique grinned, who was she to argue with suck a gorgeous woman. 'Yes ma'am.' Minerva narrowed her eyes and smacked Dominique on the arm.

* * *

Arielle Seville read the owl she had received earlier. A glimmer of a smile playing on her lips. 'Very interesting. And I wonder why this has not hit the papers? Maybe I should just nudge the press a little. And I have exactly the right journalist for the job.' Arielle laughed then set to writing a letter to her contact in the press. There was always more than one way to make war. And she was a master in all forms.

* * *

** "Hey everyone thanks for all the well wishes I really appreciated it, I feel a lot better. Now I am sorry for the mistakes n this chapter but I just didnt have the energy last night, sorry. Don't forget to review! She gets kisses again for every review, make it a really good one and I might spice it up ;P"**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, so here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you like and stay tuned I will try for another chapter soon. But in the meantime all your suport means a lot, so please keep on reviewing:) Thanks guys. I apreaciate them all.**

** G you are just to damn cute when you worry about me, and get a little scarey;) Thanks love.  
**

* * *

Jane could not believe it. Once again she was the last that something was wrong with one of her family. And she had to find it out in the bloody Daily Prophet no less! She glared at the table where she looked at Professor McGonagall. 'Never tells me anything, no one does.'

Sam who was reading the same article with utter dismay put her hand on Jane's shoulder. 'Jane don't start something. If this is true do you really think mum and mama need even more to worry about?'

Jane glared at Sam and shrugged the hand of. 'Well then maybe they should think about letting the rest of the family know what is happening before we have to read about it in the bloody Daily Prophet!' She spit. Deep down she knew that all this anger wasn't only aimed at her mothers. She was confused and felt completely out of her depth. And she hated it. And she was making everyone else very aware of that as well.

'Jane please! Don't do anything you'll regret later!' Sam tried to talk some sense into Jane. But it was a futile endeavour. Sam and the twins watched in a tense kind of expectation. 'This cannot end well.'

'No shit!' Ty said earning herself a cuff on the arm from Sam. 'Sorry.'

* * *

McGonagall watched on as Jane marched her way with purpose. She knew why, hell the whole school knew. It still bothered her how the Daily Prophet had gotten hold of the story. They had been very discreet. And now here she was having to deal with an angry Jane. _Don't__forget__her__sisters._When Jane reached the table McGonagall got up and walked over to the teachers entrance. 'Well then come along Jane. Your sisters will be joining us soon. But I believe you and I have a few more things to work out before they do.'

Jane growled but did as she was told. She would soon enough tell the professor exactly what she thought about this whole situation. And demand to see her mothers. 'Fine, but let's make it quick.'

_Oh __Merlin __give __me __strength __this __one __is __going __to __try__ all __my __patients. __And __I __swear __she __is __trying__ to __get __in to __trouble. __On __purpose. _'As I know that you have just received some terrible news I will let that one go. But Ms, Weasley-Granger do not try my patients!'

Jane's mouth snapped shut, but she still glared at McGonagall's back._I__can't__wait__to__be__out__of__here!_

McGonagall entered her quarters and smiled when she saw Dominique sitting at her desk going through her own paperwork for the Veela Council which had a meeting later in the afternoon. 'Hello love you back then?'

Dominique smiled until she saw Jane then she frowned. 'Yes I got back late last night and didn't want to bother you. Ginny sent me home as there was nothing for me to do there. Lizzy was still unconscious.'

'Oh so even she knows more than I do! And Lizzy is my sister!' Jane yelled.

Dominique rose fast and glared at Jane. She felt for the girl really she did, but she was being a down right brat. 'Jane I advise you to sit down and shut that smart mouth of yours. Right now!' Dominique bit out the last sentence low and firm.

'And who is going to make me!' Jane snapped at her. She was very surprised when someone took her by the ear, she squeaked as she was led to the nearby chair.

'I will that's who Jane.' Ginny said angrily. What in Merlin's name had gotten into her Jane.

Jane swallowed hard, now she knew she was in real trouble. She had truly never seen her mama that mad. And the anger was aimed at her. 'But mama...'

Ginny glared at Jane who snapped her mouth shut. 'Don't you mama me Jane. This is getting out of control, and we will not tolerate it Jane.' Ginny turned to Dominique. 'I apologise Dominique, and be sure that Jane will feel the consequences for her actions for a long time to come.'

Dominique nodded. 'How is Lizzy doing?'

Ginny suddenly felt all her anger leave her leaving only despair. 'The healer's say she should wake up later today. But she has a lot of healing still to do. I fear she won't be back to her old self again anytime soon.' _If __ever._

Jane suddenly felt like a real sown leach. The utter despair she could see in her mother's whole body made her physically hurt as well. 'I am sorry.' She whispered.

Ginny turned to her. 'You have a very strange way of showing that Jane.'

Jane hung her head, she knew that her mother was right.

* * *

A little while later the rest of the Weasley-Granger children trooped in having been sent to McGonagall's office by their teachers. When they saw Ginny they all rushed at her. Ginny felt some of her sadness melt having the rest of her girls there in her arms. Even if she couldn't fit them all. 'Oh it is so good to see you all.' She said over all the questions being thrown at her.

McGonagall smiled. 'Settle down. Why don't you give your mother a second to answer. If you all ask your questions at the same time she won't be able to answer any of you.'

Everyone quieted and sat down on various places. Ginny much in the middle of them all. 'So now that we are all seated let me just tell you first of say that Lizzy is ok. She's still unconscious, but she will wake up later today. Your mum and Diane are with her and so are your grandpa and grandma.'

Everyone sighed in relief. Sam bit her lip, should she ask the question they all wanted an answer too. Well someone had too she guessed. 'Mama did uncle Ron really do this? Cause that is what they said in paper.'

Ginny closed her eyes sadly. 'Yes love he did.' That was all she was going to say. She would never drag her children even further into this situation that the papers already had.

'But why?' Laurie asked, she had always liked her uncle. Even if he was a little odd.

'I don't know Laurie, but the important thing is that your sister is ok.' Ginny steered the conversation away from the subject of her brother once again.

'Can we come with you to come see Lizzy?' Ty asked with worry lacing her voice. They had had so much bad news the last couple of weeks. It just didn't seem fair to her.

Ginny shook her head. 'Not now love, Lizzy is ok, but it will still take her a while to recover. And you all will be a little too much I think.' She said the last part with a wink at Ty.

Jane grumbled, but said nothing, but oh how she wanted to.

Ginny gathered them all back into a hug. 'I know you want to know more, but right now I have to get back to your mum and Lizzy. But I promise I will let you know when she wakes up. Ok?''

They all nodded and then as soon as they had come they all trooped back out and headed back to class. All except Jane. She remained waiting for her newest punishment.

Ginny paced then looked at Jane then paced again. 'Merlin Jane I just don't know what to do with you anymore.'

Dominique cleared her throat feeling more than a little special for being allowed to have seen the interaction between Ginny and her children. They truly were a very tight knit family. And she thought that maybe she could help out just a little, that is if Ginny would let her. 'Ginny I might have a solution.'

Ginny's eyebrows rose, but she nodded none the less. Dominique Siene had proven herself and it wouldn't hurt to hear her out. 'Please.'

Dominique nodded gratefully. 'As you might have observed Veela are taught from an early age how to keep their very impressive temper under firm control. It is safer for us and for those around us. What I suggest is, if you permit, that I tutor Jane in them. I think it might do her a world of good.'

Ginny cocked her head. _Now __that __is __an __interesting__ suggestion._'What does the training entail?'

Dominique stayed quiet for a moment. 'I can't tell you exactly. I need to spend some time with Jane to find that out myself. It is different for everyone.' Dominique could see the doubt in Ginny's very expressive features. 'I have done this many times, as I have tutored a lot of the younger generation Veela.'

Ginny nodded. 'Ok I trust you. I hope you have more luck than me and her mum do at the moment.'

Jane opened her mouth to once again argue, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she snapped her mouth shut .

Minerva was beaming at Dominique. 'You can utilize a portion of Jane's detention with me. She has plenty left.' The last part was said very dryly.

'Thank you both. And I am sorry that I have to leave so soon again.' Ginny sat down next to Jane and kissed her gently on the forehead. 'I love you Jane.'

* * *

Diane was furious, and was pacing back and forth in Lizzy's room. 'How in Merlin did these...these horses asses even know about this? And how dare they print it!'

Hermione still had the paper in her hand and kept staring at the headlines. It was a nightmare. And once again She and her family were on the front pages of the papers. 'I don't know, but I promise you this Diane I will find out.' Wishing she could make the words on the page disappear.

**Tragedy Strikes Minister of Magic's family!**

The headline was like a taunt and Hermione just wanted to scream! But she knew how the game would have to be played. They would go out and before this could get a huge thing would cut it off at the knees. _I__ just __wish __I __didn't __have__ to __drag __my __daughter __in to __this. __But __I__ have __little __choice._

Diane stopped and gently ran her finger across Liz's bruised up face. A little while before Liz had started to show signs of waking up. 'I just wish I could turn back the hands of time.' Diane jumped in front of Lizzy's bed when the door opened she relaxed when she saw Ginny.

'Is she awake yet?' Ginny asked as she lent down for a kiss from Hermione.

Diane shook her head. 'No, but I think she will soon.' Diane answered for Hermione. After all she was the one that was basically keeping an eagle eye on Liz

'That's really good. Everyone sends their best.' Ginny said sadly, choosing to tell Hermione about Jane later. Hermione had enough on her plate. 'They are really swarming out there now. I haven't seen so many since...since the end of the war.'

Hermione nodded. 'I expected as much. I have to go out there.'

Ginny bit her lip. 'Don't you think that they will just go away?' She knew that they wouldn't, she just didn't want to go through this again.

Hermione' shook her head, but then her attention was disrupted when Lizzy started moaning. All three women crowded the bed. 'Baby?'

'Love?' Diane took Lizzy's hand and nearly chocked when Lizzy's blue eyes blinked open. 'That's it love, open those eyes for me.'

Ginny stood slightly behind Hermione holding her gently as Hermione gently stroked Lizzy's hair. 'Oh baby it's so good to see you awake.'

Lizzy frowned, where was she. And why was everyone gathered around her. And why in Merlin's name was she hurting, everywhere! 'Where.' She croaked surprised that her voice didn't want to do as she wanted it to do.

Ginny got a glass with water and helped Lizzy sit up. 'Just take a few sips.'

'Thank you mama.' Lizzy thanked Ginny after she took a few sips, grateful that her voice was working again. 'Where am I?'

Everyone looked at Hermione. Ginny just couldn't bring herself to do it. Diane was just a little overwhelmed. 'You were attacked baby, and we had to bring you to St. Mungo's.'

Lizzy frowned then bewildered as memories of what had happened flooded her. She started to panic 'I have to...I can't...'

Diane pulls Lizzy onto her lap rocking Lizzy. 'You are ok, we are all ok and your uncle will never hurt you again. We are safe.' She murmured into Lizzy's ear. 'Everything is ok. Everything is ok.'

Lizzy huddled closer to Diane needing her closeness. 'Why would he do this?'

Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks and could feel Ginny's body shaking just a little. She would have to be very careful and not let Ginny blame herself. Ron Weasley would not rip Ginny apart with something that Ginny had not caused.

* * *

Hermione took Ginny's hand. They were both completely heart broken. Lizzy was clinging to Diane and barely looked at them. And she would not let anyone except Diane and Hermione come close enough to actually touch her. Which completely broke Ginny. Lizzy was after all their oldest their first child. She could remember when Lizzy was born how awed Ginny had been with that little person. She had refused to let anyone except Hermione and herself look after her. And the two were more or less joined at the hip. Ginny taking Lizzy with her everywhere. So this was so very hard for Ginny. 'You don't have to do this with me love.'

Ginny shook her head. 'She is our daughter and we will face them together. Remember a united front.' Ginny smiled when Hermione smiled too. United front had been their motto ever since their girls were born. A personal mantra if you will.

'Well then let's get this over with.' Hermione led Ginny to a small platform the staff of St. Mungo's had graciously let them use. As soon as they stepped on it flashed were going everywhere and people were yelling questions at them from all directions. Hermione waited for them all to quiet down. Which they did knowing that the Minister would not speak until they all shut up. She was funny that way. 'Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming on such short notice.' _We __of __course __won't __mention __that __you__ blood__sucking __leeches __were __already __here __and __harassing __anyone __and __everyone.__'_As you know our daughter and her mate were both attacked in our family home. They are both recovering and doing well considering. Now as to the rumour that the attacker was known to us.' Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, as much for Ginny as for herself. 'Yes we did. The attacker was Ronald Weasley.' And there everyone simply lost it and started yelling, and trying to get pictures of the couple.

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione, they had such different way of dealing with the press. 'We might take some questions, but only once we have made our statement.' She said in a cold but clear voice. A few moments later everyone had settled again.

Hermione was grateful for Ginny's help. She just did not have the patients for these vultures right now. 'Although we know who hurt our daughter we cannot even begin to speculate why her did it. That will be the job of the Auror Department. I am sure they will keep you all informed. Now we will take only a couple of questions then we want to get back to our children.' Every single hand in the room shot up. Hermione pointed to Karen Summer. A highly respected journalist.

'Minister, first of I hope your daughter and her mate will be ok.' Karen said sincerely. Receiving a nod from Hermione and Ginny. 'Is there any chance that this could be an attack orchestrated by some of the remaining Death Eaters?'

'That I really cannot answer you. I simply don't know, but I am sure that all avenues will be investigated though.' Hermione pointed to another reporter. Rolf Herz, a decent reporter if a little brash.

'Minister, can you claim that Mr. Weasley can even get a fair investigation? I mean Harry Potter the head of the Auror department and you yourself the Minister of Magic.'

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, brash was one thing. This just pissed her off. 'Rolf check your sources. Harry is alas not with the Auror department. And as I know the conflict with me having anything to do with the investigation, the Auror department has full authority over the investigation. I am not even aware who is the lead investigator.'

Rolf ducked his head, that had backfired royally. 'My apologies.'

Hermione pointed to Janet Smith who had printed the article in the first place. Hermione really hoped she asked something stupid. She would love to bury the twit. 'This is the last question everyone so please Janet.'

Janet Smith felt like a complete heel. But she had no choice. 'Is it true that your daughter's mate is a homeless Veela bastard?' She cringed at the collected gasps going around the room.

Hermione growled, now she would make sure that this woman would never be able to set foot in any important media event. That was for sure. 'My daughter's mate is Diane Seville, Ms. Smith. The only controversy about that is that the Seville family is not willing to acknowledge her. The Veela Council however had no such qualms. You really need to stop listening to gossip Ms. Smith.' Hermione glared at her, and then with satisfaction saw the other reporters taking painstaking notes. 'And that Ladies and gentleman is all we have time for. Thank you for coming.'

* * *

Important Girlfriend note: You know sometimes I can't decide whether to kick her ass for leaving us hanging with these horrible cliff-hangers of hers or kiss her for updating so soon again. Now I hope you will review a lot! Also Melktert got injured a while ago in the military during some training and Tuesday she has to see a specialist, so let's hope for good news shall we? And show a bit off support by reviewing please, it means a lot. Thanks : )


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey there everyone. I'm back;) and I come bringing another chapter. I hope you like it, and would love to hear from you. And on another note, for those who read Mision Top Secret there is also another chapter. As you know it is a story with all your favourite characters. But back to the matter at hand. Enjoy the chapter.**

**And G you can not put me me on the couch! I was a kid at the time all this happened. Love you though.  
**

* * *

Diane once again glanced at where Liz sat on her couch staring into nothingness. It was disconcerting to say the least. Liz had always been talkative, since the moment they met. This she didn't know how to deal with. This was how Liz had been ever since the Healer had told her everything. And the only person Liz responded too or even acknowledged was Diane. And Diane had given in when Liz had asked to be taken back to Hogwarts and her rooms. She knew that Liz's reticence to talk to her mothers was killing them. And it was very hard to watch. But what could she do? She wanted to keep them all happy, but that was simply not possible.

'I love you Diane.' Liz said suddenly, turning a startled Diane. She had been very aware that Diane had been observing her since they got to Hogwarts.

Diane felt her whole demeanour soften at the words and sat down next to Liz. 'I love you too.' Diane bit her lip, how to broach the subject of Liz's parents and family.

'I just can't deal with them right now love, please understand.' Liz said as if she had been privy to Diane's thoughts.

'You hurt them you know.'

Liz nodded, she could still see the utter sadness in her mama's yes when Diane had told them that she was taking her home with her. She thought her heart would break even more than it already had. Her mum was better at hiding it, but you could see that she was hurt too. But she couldn't deal with them and herself and everything else. She needed time. And she needed Diane. 'Just...give me time.'

Diane nodded, she wished she knew what she could do to help more, but until Liz talked to her she couldn't do more then be there for Liz. 'Ok.' _Oh but Lizzy you need your family, don't you realize that? And I won't allow you to push them away for too long. _Diane pulled a stiff Liz into her arms and held her and slowly she felt Liz melt into her and tears on her shirt. Her only thought then was that Liz was finally letting go. Was finally mourning.

* * *

Hermione was worried since getting home Ginny had been pacing, and nothing she had done to try and get her attention had worked. She knew that Ginny was very upset that Lizzy had decided to go with Diane back to Hogwarts and not come home with them. She herself had been very upset too. But the more she thought about it the better she understood. Lizzy needed time to mourn to heal and to come to grips with things. And to feel safe in their home again. Phoenix House would always now be marred to her. 'Gin please come to bed.' Hermione finally begged. She needed to hold her and let herself be held.

Ginny stopped and seeing the look in Hermione's eyes nodded in understanding and got into bed pulling Hermione against her tightly. 'I am being horrid love I am sorry.'

'No, no you are being a worried mother.' Hermione said softly feeling safe in Ginny's arms, as she always did.. 'But you have to let her deal with this in her own way.'

Ginny avoided Hermione's eyes, she knew if she looked Hermione in the eye all her arguments would simply die on her lips. 'But why could they not come home with us?'

'Because whether we like it or not, Lizzy will more than likely never feel completely safe here again.' Hermione said, with her heart breaking just a little. This had been their home, always. It had always been a sanctuary to them both and that was being taken away from them too. 'But at Hogwarts with Diane? There she feels safe and protected. She will come to us when she feels more secure and safe again. Until then though, we need to give her space and time.'

Ginny nodded reluctantly. Merlin how she hated her brother for doing this to her family to her little girl. 'I wish I could make it all go away.' _Like I used to when she was still my little girl._

* * *

Dominique walked up to Minerva and pulled her into her arms. 'What's wrong? You haven't moved an inch since I came in.'

Minerva turned in Dominique's arms looking out over Hogwarts grounds. 'I was thinking I guess.'

'About?' Dominique asked softly.

'A lot of things.'

Dominique chuckled. 'That is obvious, but I am sure there was something specific that has put you in this sombre mood you're in.'

Minerva nodded. 'I am just worried about them.'

Minerva didn't need to say who 'they' were she already knew. And in truth she was worried too. And part of that she knew was because Minerva was so worried and another because in a very short time she had come to really like the Weasley-Granger family. 'I know. But at last I can tell you that Jane seems to be taking her lessons with me seriously.'

'Thank Merlin, I was at a point where I really did not know what more I could do.'

'Oh I am sure you would have thought of something, you always do.' Dominique nuzzled Minerva's neck softly, her need to be close to her mate never very far away.

Minerva revelled at the emotions that Dominique brought out in her so very easily in such a short time. 'You have more faith in me than most do.'

Dominique smiled as she softly kissed Minerva's pulse point. 'I just know what you are capable of, maybe better than most.' She left no doubt as to what she was talking about, and was delighted when Minerva pulled her closer.

'That you do indeed.'

'But I can always do with getting to know you even better.' Dominique said flirting shamelessly. Very aware that later Minerva would have the need to talk, once she had ordered her thoughts properly.

Minerva groaned as Dominique's mouth softly sucked one of her earlobes. Driving her wild. 'Then I will just have to give you some of my time, won't I. We don't want to disappoint you now would we?' Minerva yelped when Dominique pushed her onto her couch. _This was not exactly what I had in mind! Ohhhh shut it Minerva and live a little. You know Dominique will take you of this world anyway why does it matter where you are?_

* * *

Diane lifted a completely spent Liz from the couch and carried her to her bedroom then gently tucked Liz in, kissing her on the forehead. She then got some scrolls she had to mark and some paper to write Liz's parents, to let them know that Liz was ok. 'Oh love I wish you would have given them a chance to be there for you.'

Liz mumbled something her in sleep and then rolled over until she found Diane and snuggled up to her then sighed happily.

Diane chuckled running her fingers through Lizzy's hair as she started on her marking.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the papers she was going through when she heard an owl tap at their window. _Mhhh now how to get out of bed without waking Gin? I really don't want to wake her up._

Ginny blinked lazily having given in to Hermione and curling up to her and catching up on some lost sleep. 'I'll get it.'

'Damn I was hoping you were still asleep.' Hermione said peeved. It had taken her forever to get Ginny asleep in the first place.

'Mhhh was kinda awake.' Ginny said as she got out of bed on unsteady legs. She made short work of getting the letter from the owl earning herself an indignant squawk as the owl took off. 'Sorry buddy next time.' Ginny handed Hermione the letter not having checked who it was from, at this time of night any mail they got was usually for Hermione anyway.

Hermione was surprised when she saw who it was from. 'Diane wrote us.'

That got Ginny to sit up in the bed so she could read over Hermione's shoulder.

**Dear Hermione and Ginny**

**Since I know that you are very worried I thought I would just let you know how Liz was doing.**

**She finally let go earlier and is sleeping now. I hope she will get a good night's rest. She does really need it. I know she didn't sleep well at St. Mungos.**

**I am once again sorry that she left without explaining to you why she needed to come here, but know that it wasn't because of not loving you. She does love you very much. She just needs to work through things. But know she will contact you soon.**

**Well that is about as much as I have to tell. I will try and keep you informed.**

**Hope you are well.**

**Diane**

Ginny had to chuckle. It was very obvious that Diane was very unsure how she should write them. This sounded something between a paper and a letter. _But still very sweet of her to write to you. _'Our girl is a very lucky girl indeed.'

Hermione nodded as she carefully folded the letter so she could put it in a safe place later. 'Yes she is. And we are also very lucky. Diane is a sweetheart.'

'Yes she is.' Ginny feeling better about the situation snuggled back into Hermione. 'You going to be up for a while yet?'

'No I was just going over the last papers.' Hermione lent down and kissed Ginny softly. 'We will answer Diane tomorrow morning, I don't think we should wake the poor girl up now.'

Ginny smiled. 'I thought as much. Now then as the Minister is done can I get my wife to snuggle with?'

'That depends.' Hermione said lightly.

'Oh and on what?'

Hermione carefully put her papers away then got under the sheets. 'Oh what my wife has in mind exactly.'

Ginny carefully pulled Hermione to her then slowly kissed Hermione. 'She wants to show you just how happy you have made her and how very much she loves you.'

Hermione shivered. Ginny could be so very tender sometimes, making her feel like the only person alive. 'In that case I am all yours.' Hermione kissed Ginny soft and tender. 'And I love you too.'

* * *

Micheal sighed as he heard Jane coming around the bend. He had been trying to get her attention for a couple of days now. But he guessed that her family situation took all her attention. He was very happy when she asked him to meet her at the Library when it closed. 'Hey Jane.'

Jane gave him a crooked smile, not able to hide the fact that she was very pleased to see him. _Even if he is the reason that you are of your mind nuts right now? And have those classes with Dominique? Yes yes even then. _'Thanks for meeting me.'

'Anytime.' Micheal said waving it off.

Jane rocked on the balls of her feet, now that he was here she was unsure what to do next. 'How have you been.

Micheal grinned, boy but this girl was cute as hell. Her shy manner just made her even more so. 'Oh I have been fine, but I guess I should be asking that question?'

Jane could feel the blush as it spread and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she was blushing! 'Oh uhm well I am fine. Guess just upset at the whole situation.'

'Understandable.' Micheal waited for Jane to elaborate when she didn't he just shrugged. She was obviously not ready to talk. 'How about we take a walk?'

Jane lit up. _Yes now that's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that? _'I would like that. I think I am slowly going crazy with all this studying.'

Micheal nodded. 'I know what you mean. I can't wait for the next quidditch match!' He said enthusiastically.

Jane's grinned, now that was a topic she had absolutely no trouble talking about. 'You follow or play?'

'Actually both.' Micheal grinned, happy to have finally drawn Jane out. 'I am a fair keeper. And I love the Holeyhead's.'

Jane started to laugh. 'They are good no question.'

'Yep they are.' But then Micheal guessed if anyone would know it was Jane. 'So do you play?'

'Yep, I do.' Jane was feeling more and more at ease with this conversation. Now why couldn't they just keep their conversations about Quidditch? It would make her life so much easier!

* * *

Lizzy blinked her eyes open then sighed happily. 'What time is it?'

Diane started a little then smiled. 'I don't know, which I am guessing is more than enough reason for me to turn in too.' Diane put her work away then slipped into bed again. 'How are you feeling?'

Lizzy smiled. 'Better love.'

'Good, so you think you could see it in yourself to snuggle up to this lonely Veela?'

Lizzy chuckled. 'Sure. Why not.'

Diane also chuckled as she pulled Lizzy into her arms. 'I love you.'

'I love you too...and thank you for earlier.'

'Always Liz always.'

* * *

**Gf Note:** Sorry guys this time it was my fault it took so long to update, I didn't have much time to check it out. Actually I am checking this on the train as I am on the go.

_**Ever since the last chapter I have been imagining creative ways to torture Ron for what he did.. If you have had the same share it with us… we could even make it some sort of contest 'the most creative way or funniest one :P How about it? **_Anyhow Review!


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey hey I know it's been a long time. But I am going t try and finish Importance for you guys. So if anyone out there is still reading...let me know what you think. Thanks.  
**

**G suprise:)  
**

* * *

Ginny didn't know exactly how long she had been standing at the window staring into nothingness, but the ache in her back told her it must have been a while. And yet she didn't move, she couldn't. _How can I ever make this up to her? To my little girl! Why? Why? _Angrily she wiped tears from her face. She had to be strong and she had to be there for Hermione. She turned to their bed and felt her body sag. Hermione looked utterly stunning in the moonlight. Her face smooth and without worry. Ginny forced herself to get back in bed.

Hermione moved closer to Ginny and sighed happily. 'Love you.'

Ginny blinked away more tears. 'I love you too.' Maybe tomorrow things would look better.

* * *

Jessie bit her lip as she stared at the entrance of Professor Seville's private rooms. 'I don't know if this is a good idea.' She gently stroked the two kittens. She had kind of stolen them from Lorry. Lizzy was very fond of cats and she thought that these two might cheer her up and give her something to do. To distract her. 'Lizzy needs you though.' She said with conviction then knocked at the door.

Diane opened the door a little and peeked out. She was very surprised to see Jessie standing there looking decidedly nervous. _How did she even know we were back? _'Jessie, good morning.'

'Morning Professor, I hope I am not disturbing you?' She said fidgeting around. _What if she doesn't let me in? What do I do then?_

Diane sighed in relief, at least it was just one of the sisters. 'No, not at all. Come on in. I was just getting some breakfast.'

Jessie beamed up at her. 'Oh thank you! I missed breakfast.' She made her way inside being sure to not make to much noise. 'Is Lizzy still sleeping?'

Diane nodded, she was exhausted, Liz had woken up screaming countless times during the night. 'She had a tough night.'

Jessie nodded, she was sure that Diane would not tell her more than that. She was just grateful to know that much. 'I...I am sorry to just come by. I really don't want to disturb you...' Jessie bit her lip then carefully took the kittens from where they were sleeping in her robes. 'But I thought that these two could maybe keep Lizzy company. You see she loves cats and I thought they would make her feel better!'

Diane took in the two tiny kittens and sighed. 'Breathe Jessie.' She picked one up surprised when sleepy, but intelligent eyes looked at her and her heart melted. _They might just help. _'I think Liz will be happy for the company.' She pursed her lips, but nodded to herself. Liz needed her family close. And from everything she had heard about the girls Jessie seemed to be the peace broker. 'Why don't we see if Liz will join us for breakfast?'

Jessie beamed, not having expected to actually get to see Lizzy. Their parents had told them that Lizzy was very badly injured and would need a lot of time to get back on her feet. 'Thanks.'

* * *

Arielle Seville growled as she threw The Daily Prophet into the fire. 'Stupid bastards! How could they fuck this up?' Her plan had backfired, instead of weakening the filthy mudblood the newspapers were praising them and only offering support. _Are all these people insane! They will pay, everyone will pay. _She picked up the file her people had given her the night before and leaved through it again. _And I know exactly how I will get my vengeance. _She picked up a picture then laughed, oh it would be such a sweet victory indeed.

* * *

Dominique growled as she read the last letter she had received that morning. It was not good news and news she was loathe to have to bring to Minerva's attention, but she had to. 'Min?'

Minerva glanced up from her last minute marking, they were already late for breakfast. 'Mhhh?'

'How safe is Hogwarts?' Dominique asked wearily and sighed when she saw Minerva's hackles rise immediately. She held up her hands and simply handed her the letter she had been reading before.

Minerva could feel her blood boil and run cold. Suddenly she was grateful that Diane and Liz were there and not at Phoenix House. 'How reliable is this information?'

'Seeing as it came from Arielle Seville's own son? I believe quite accurate.'

'Hogwarts is the safest place I know.' Minerva finally answered Dominique's question. 'We have to inform Hermione and Ginny as soon as we can.' She sat down dejectedly, this was all getting so out of hand.

Dominique kissed the top of Minerva's head and took the letter. 'You just make sure the school keeps running. I will take care of this. Arielle has gone to far. This ends now.'

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding along with the rest of her. _What the hell did I do last night? _'Diane?'

'I'm here love.' Diane softly as she leant down and kissed Liz softly on the forehead. 'You need your pain potions?'

Lizzy blinked a couple more times. Her features becoming sadder and sadder as everything came rushing back. 'Yes, please.' She choked. _'This is really real._

Diane's heart broke a little as she watched the change, she knew that here was not much she could do but be there for Liz. 'After this do you feel up to some breakfast?' Diane gave Liz her potions and watched as at least the pain receded. 'You have a visitor...'

'I told you I didn't want to see my parents!' Liz said as she tried to turn her back on Diane. _I can't! I just...this will kill them. I will always be less than whole, damaged. _She could feel tears start to pool in her eyes again and swiped them away angrily. She had done more than enough crying for this. She wouldn't do any more.

Diane felt her anger flicker, but clamped down on it. She knew that Liz was trying to be strong and do this on her own, but it would not work. She had to go slow and be there. Liz would eventually turn to her. 'I know you don't want to see them. So no I would not let them come.'

Liz felt like a heel, she should have known better. 'Then who?'

'Jessie. I don't know how she even knew we were back, but she came here to give you get well present.' Diane was happy to notice that Liz didn't seem very opposed to seeing Jessie as she was her parents. 'And since she seemed to have missed breakfast doing so I invited her to have some here. She's in the kitchen setting the table as we speak, but you still can stay here if you want.'

Lizz smiled just a bit, Diane might not know how Jessie knew they were back but she did. _So you have the map this year. Seem to be keeping it under wraps though. _'No I think I can manage breakfast with you two.'

Diane beamed absolutely thrilled. It wasn't leaps and bounds, but this was a start. 'You need help getting up?'

'No, it's ok. I can manage. Just go make sure Jessie doesn't burn down the kitchen.' She snorted lightly, Jessie was a lot of things, but good in the kitchen was not one of them. As their parents had found out the hard way.

Diane frowned, but by the looks Liz was giving her, she really should hurry. 'Ahhh...I'll see you in a bit.' She rushed out missing the light laughter from Liz.

* * *

Hermione glared at all the backlog post on their newly fixed kitchen table. 'Merlin you would think I was gone for a month.'

Ginny put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and handed her her cup of coffee. 'Well you are a very important person love.'

Hermione snorted disgustedly taking a sip of her coffee as she started to sort through the mail. 'Yes well sometimes I wish I was a little less popular. Thank you for the coffee love.'

'Anytime love.' Ginny sat down and sipped her own tee. 'Anything interesting?'

Hermione frowned again at the letter in her hand. 'A letter from The Veela Council.' She opened the letter, this had to be important or Dominique would not have made this such an official document.

Ginny loved watching Hermione read. She always got the cutest little frown as she concentrated. 'So?'

Hermione finished reading then leant back in the chair letting out a long sigh. 'The Council is going after Arielle Seville. This was to inform the Ministry here that they were going to perform a raid on her home and take her in to custody. It seems her son has flown the coup and provided them with enough information to lock her up and to banish the family.'

'Wow.' Ginny didn't know what else to say. This was good news. Hell this was great news!

'Yes wow.' Hermione grinned. 'It could be over soon. It could be over real soon.'

Ginny got up and pulled Hermione into her. This contact was the only way she knew to make them both feel completely safe at that moment. 'Dominique is very capable. She will let us know as soon as she knows more.'

Hermione burrowed closer to Ginny, very loathe to let go. 'I don't want to go to work.'

Ginny closed her eyes, she knew exactly how Hermione felt. These last days had been stressful to say the least. 'But we both have to.'

Hermione nodded and stepped away reluctantly. 'You will be careful?'

Ginny grinned at Hermione crookedly. 'Always.'

* * *

Liz gingerly walked into the kitchen and had barely entered when her sister had her in a bear hug. 'Hey Jess careful, still a little bit on the sore side.' Jessie let her go immediately and Liz quickly took a seat.

'Hey!' Jessie smiled at Liz, not letting on how shocked she was at how bad her sister really looked. She was extremely pale, looked like she had lost a lot of weight and had various cuts and bruises littering her body. But what got to her the most was the very pronounced limp that Liz had to use a cane for. 'I brought you something.' She said cheerily, she was not going to make this hard on Liz, well any harder than it already was.

Liz sighed in relief, Jessie was obviously shocked at how she looked, but was not mentioning it or asking any questions. _You always do know when to talk and when to just ignore. _'You didn't have to you know.'

Jessie grinned as she once again carefully took hold of the kittens. 'Well you see these two really need a home, and I thought that maybe you and the professor had the room. They are very good company.' Jessie very gently placed the two kittens in her sisters lap.

Lizzy's eyes went round, they were beautiful and so very small. She started to lightly stroke them without thought, they were so soft. 'Jess? Where's you get them?'

Jessie blushed, she would have to do a lot of explaining when she got back to the common room. 'Oh well...uhm around.'

Lizzy chuckled careful not to shake the kittens. 'Lorry will not be pleased...but I...thank you, I think they are exactly what I need.'

Jessie beamed, she knew this was a good idea. She knew it. 'Oh don't worry about Lor, I can handle her. So now we have that sorted, what's for breakfast I am starving!' Jessie knew that that was as far as she should push Lizzy, so she simply changed the subject.

Lizzy laughed whole heartedly as she watched Diane add about double that what they normally used. _She is a quick learner. _'Oh you know the usual.'

Jessie rubbed her hands together in anticipation. 'Fantastic.'

* * *

Dominique Stood in the middle of Seville Manor wanting to curse the world. They had been to late. Arielle Seville had already fled, and they had no clue where. But she had a good idea. 'Did you find anything?' She asked as one of the Aurors walked in.

Her nodded. 'We do Madame.' He handed her a thick file they had found in the drawing room. 'It appears that he lady of the house is heading to England.'

Dominique screamed her frustration. _This is not right! Why? They don't deserve this. They have lost enough as it is. _She opened the file and things just became much worse. 'I have to go immediately. I will not be back before tomorrow. Get all the information you have to the English Auror office.' She held up the file. 'This I will deliver personally. And Andrè do not tarry. This is of utmost importance! They need all the information we have, and I do mean everything and anything we have on the family. Understand?'

Andrè nodded. 'Of course. I will pull everything together myself.'

With a last nod Dominique was gone. She had to get to Hermione and she had a feeling that she had to get there fast.


	52. Chapter 52

**Wow I can truly say I am suprised so many of you are still reading, but what a great surprise! And thank you for letting me know. Now don't get used to this tempo of updates, but seeing as I had some time today I did get another chapter done. So I hope you enjoy.  
**

**G chin up love:)  
**

* * *

Gwenog looked up at where her star player seemed to be trying to kill her self. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing Granger?' She mumbled to herself. Startled when she got a reply.

'You don't read the papers, do you Gwen?' Katie Weasley said worry lacing her voice. She had come in early to make sure that Ginny was not doing exactly what she was doing at the moment.

'Well of course not! Load of horse manure, nothing worthwhile in them.' Gwenog said wincing as another Bludger smashed into Ginny. 'Gods if we don't do something and soon Granger is going to fall of her broom and break her bloody idiot neck!' She growled.

Katie put a restraining hand on Gwenog to stop her from going on to the pitch and yelling at Ginny. That would only make things worse. 'Make an exception this time.' Katie said as she pushed the Daily Prophet into Gwenog's hands. 'I am going to get Kim to help me keep Ginny alive. Read it and if you still think you want to scream at her, well she isn't going anywhere.'

Gwenog narrowed her eyes, but Katie never gave her lip, so maybe there was something to reading the blasted thing. As she opened the paper she cursed a blue streak when she read the headlines and the more she read the better she understood why Katie had stopped her. 'Why do all bloody Quidditch players have to be the bloody same!' She marched to the doors of the pitch and wrote a quick note before locking up. No need for any more gossip to get out there. And she had to keep watch on the little twit until she tired herself out.

* * *

Hermione groaned as more and more letters arrived for her attention. Today they seemed to take no end. She was tired and worried, they had as of yet not heard anything from Dominique. And no news was most definitely not good news at the moment. 'Bloody fucking hell! Are all these people complete idiots!' She growled as she read the report she had received from the Department of Muggle Artefacts. 'You would think that they had more sense!'

Dominique looked at a obviously irritated and upset Hermione, she understood exactly where all the frustration came from and sighed to herself, she was about to make her day even worse. 'I hope I am not disturbing?'

Hermione was on her feet wand drawn in the split second. 'Bloody hell! You scared the crap out of me!' She said lowering her wand but glowering at Dominique.

'I am sorry. Your assistant seemed extremely against the idea of disturbing you. He looked down right terrified truth be told.'

Hermione's shoulders slumped. 'Ugh might have yelled at him for suggesting it was a good morning.'

Despite the situation Dominique couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. 'He'll get over it. In my experience flowers help, or in his case I dare say some good Malt Whiskey.'

'That might just work' Grateful that Dominique wasn't mentioning the pulling of wand thing. 'So if you are here I am guessing that things did not go the way you had planned.'

The mask Dominique had worn slipped as she shook her head. 'It seems that Arielle has more contacts than I thought. She was tipped of.'

'And let me guess she's heading this way.' Hermione tiredly picked up her quill to write the new head of the Auror department a memo on the situation. 'Do you have any idea where exactly?'

Dominique bit her lip and handed Hermione the file. 'I fear I do.'

Opening the file Hermione felt like throwing up. 'Ron.' She said it so softly that Dominique nearly didn't hear it.

'Yes I am afraid so.'

'This is so very bad.' Hermione got up and headed out the door. She had to get things going. That woman would not get to Ron. No way no how. Her family would not survive if Ron did anything else to them. 'Can you get to StMungo's and make sure that no one gets to Ron until the Aurors get there to pick him up?'

Dominique nodded. 'Of course.'

* * *

Gwenog winced as Ginny took yet another blow, this time to her arm. Her, Katie and Kim were doing their best to keep the damn things away from Ginny, but obviously they were charmed to zero in on Ginny. 'Bloody idiot!'

'I don't know how long I can keep up with this.' Kim flew to her huffing and puffing. 'We have to stop this.'

'I agree.' Katie was also huffing. 'But either of you have any idea how?'

All three shook their heads. None had any idea what to do. They had tried to simply blow up the bludgers but that did not work at all. And they had tried to talk to Ginny, but she seemed to be in a sort of trance. 'Well balderdash, you know what that means, don't you?'

'Ok which one of us is Hermione less likely to hex?' Kim asked resigned to the fact that they needed the Minster's help.

Katie bit her lip. 'Probably me, but regardless which one of us goes we'll get hexed. If not by Hermione then by Ginny once she comes out of it.'

'Well then I guess you better get going. I'll walk you to the Floo. I am going to get Terry up here so we can treat that bloody idiot once we get her down.

When they touched down both immediately straightened their postures. 'Professor!'

'Headmistress.'

McGonagall Smirked to herself. Yes she still had it. 'Ladies does one of you want to explain to me why Mrs. Weasley is up there getting the living daylights beat out of her?'

Gwenog swallowed hard, oh how she hated being in trouble with this woman. She still had nightmares about Transfiguration with her now and then. 'Uhm...well you see.'

'We can't get the bloody Bludgers to stop.' Katie jumped in when Genog seemed to have swallowed her own tongue.'

'Language Mrs Weasley!' McGonagall reprimanded sharply. 'I presume that Mrs Weasley did this herself?'

'Yes, Professor.' The two other women mumbled.

'Well let's see whether we can entice her to come back down, shall we?' McGonagall walked to the middle of the pitch. 'Ginevra Weasley-Granger you get your arse down here, RIGHT NOW!'

Katie and Gwenog watched in amazement as Ginny suddenly snapped to attention and sheepishly head to the ground. 'Well at least we know it's not just us.' Gwenog whispered to Katie.

'Definitely not just us.' Katie agreed.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. After getting things organized at the ministry she and Dominique came there. Minerva had already gone to fetch Ginny. They were going to make their last stand here. 'If you want us you will have to come to us you feckin bitch!' She growled.

'She has no idea what she is up against.' Dominique said from where she was replying to her letters. The Council was in an uproar about this whole situation. And it was only going to get worse until they had a hold of Arielle Seville.

'No I dare say she doesn't.' Hermione sat down across from Dominique and eyed the woman. Really taking the time to look at her. With everything that had happened she had for a while forgotten that this was Minerva's mate.

Being very aware that Hermione was sizing her up Dominique put her mail aside. 'So do I pass?'

Hermione looked up startled. 'Yes, yes you do.' She didn't need Dominique to explain what she had asked. She had been caught red handed. 'You will treat her well, won't you?'

Dominique smiled and nodded. 'I will, I won't ever hurt her. She is my mate and I would do anything to keep her happy.'

'There is something that is a little perplexing though. You seem to be completely bonded...' Hermione bit her lip unsure how to phrase what she actually wanted to know.

'How is it that we were able to complete the ritual this fast and Liz and Diane haven't?' Dominique guessed seeing the nod she took a moment to get her thoughts into order. 'Minerva and myself realized very soon that we did indeed share a bond and further more we both realized exactly what this bond was. I am the last of my family meaning that I am the eldest of my clan, so I had the blessing kinda built in if you want and third Minerva is an utter tomcat in bed.'

Hermione spit out the tea she had in her mouth. 'Oh Merlin! Did you have to go put that into my mind! Seriously?'

Dominique laughed at the red faced Hermione. She did love to shock people every now and then. 'Well you asked my dear, you asked.'

Her face still scrunched up Hermione wiped the tea from the front of her robes. 'I am going to have to wash out my brain with soup, thanks to you!' She accused the still laughing Dominique.

'Oh come now, as if you didn't have the odd fantasy about you hot,sexy Transfiguration Professor while you were still in school.'

Hermione knew that her face was beyond red, her embarrassment now complete. 'I...I...you...'

'I knew it!' Dominique howled with laughter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes folding her arms across her chest. 'Oh just shut up!'

* * *

Ginny was in pain, oh Merlin was she in pain. But on some level the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain. She knew she had pushed to far and by the look on Minerva's face she was in for a long sermon and so help her Hermione was going to kill her. 'Min...'

'Do not even open your mouth!' Minerva hissed angrily. 'Your family needs you and you are out here getting yourself beat up?' Minerva grabbed Ginny ignoring the gasp of pain as she dragged her to the floo. She needed to get Ginny to Hogwarts and to the Hospital wing. 'How irresponsible can you be! You could have killed yourself, you very nearly did, if not for your friends doing their very best to keep your scrawny arse alive!'

Ginny winced, how long had she been up there. It was only supposed to be for a few minutes. But looking at the utterly exhausted Katie and Gwenog she guessed it must have been much longer. Also she wasn't sure how long she could stay conscious, she had buggered up royally. 'I'm gonna faint now if you don't mind.'

Years of Quidditch had luckily given Gwenog excellent reflexes and she just managed to catch Ginny before she injured herself any further. 'You little idiot you!' She growled.'

Minerva rolled her eyes this was all she needed. 'You have to be bloody kidding me!' She yelled at the now unconscious Ginny. 'You couldn't wait to do that once Hermione ripped you a new one? No you had to go and do it now, so who gets to tell your wife you are in Hospital? Me! You irresponsible idiot!' She knew that most of this anger was coming from how worried she was, but better in than out she always thought. Plus she wasn't kidding about Hermione, she was going to kill Ginny once she was awake again. But first she would kill her. 'Merlin I hate being the messenger!'

Gwenog wisely remained silent the rest of the way. Professor McGonagall scared on a good day, but this one? Well this one down right terrified her.

* * *

Hermione missed the whoosh of the floo she was so busy glaring at the still grinning Dominique, but the obvious concern that suddenly replaces the smug look made her take note. 'What?'

'You might want to turn around.' Dominique said softly already making her way towards the three women who had just stepped out of the floo. 'What happened?'

Now having to be told twice Hermione turned around and nearly fainted. 'Oh Merlin!'

'Hermione.' Minerva grabbed Hermione making her look at her. 'She got hurt at practise, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing.'

Hermione nodded taking Ginny's limp hand in her own. 'What the bloody blazed did you do now?' She asked worriedly. For now ignoring Gwenog. Oh but she had some things to say to her!

'Dominique can you go ahead and warn Poppy that we need her?' Minerva asked as she helped the slightly staggering Gwenog. Apparently Ginny weighed a bit more that Gwenog could manage in the long run. _No wonder with all that gear they wear these days._

* * *

Poppy simply scowled at Ginny while she worked. She knew all to well the kind of injuries players could get playing Quidditch, and these were over the top. But for now she had to treat the woman before she could get to the heart of the matter. Another ten minutes and she stepped away. 'That is all I can do for now. Now Mrs Weasley-Granger will have to wake up first for me to treat the rest.'

'Thank you.' Hermione whispered. She had seen some of the injuries Ginny had gotten over the years, but it had never been this bad. _Merlin Gin what did you do to yourself?_

Poppy briskly walked up to Gwenog getting right into her face. 'Now you better explain to me how in Merlin's name she was able to get injured so badly! I thought it was a simple practise!' Poppy hissed dangerously.

'It wasn't a practise.' Gwenog squeaked. 'I mean it was supposed to be, but when we got there Granger was already on the pitch. She hexed the Bludgers. We couldn't get them away from her and Granger was...I dunno she was not there...' She finished lamely. How to explain that the woman had been there, but not there. 'We were trying to help, I swear.'

Poppy abruptly turned away from Gwenog and rounded on Minerva. 'You saw this?'

'Yes, Ginny was in a trance like state and I saw Gwenog and some of her team mates try desperately to get Ginny to safety or at least keep the bludgers away from her.' Minerva sighed, she suspected that Ginny was punishing herself. 'I believe that Ginny in some way blames herself for what happened at Phoenix House.'

Dominique nodded. 'Her family is her life, and in her eyes she failed to protect the one thing she truly treasures.'

Poppy nodded, now that made a lot more sense than Quidditch. 'She will be fine, but it is going to hurt like hell to get back up that I can assure you.' She looked back towards Hermione, she looked completely lost. 'Does Hermione know?'

'No not yet. I thought we could talk to her later.' Minerva sighed unhappily. 'She is going to be extremely upset.' _And we have so many other things to worry about! And to do._

Poppy once again nodded, she would keep an eye on Ginny and Hermione, make sure that they were not disturbed. 'That sounds fair, now get out of my Hospital! I have patients needing their rest.' The other women all trooped out, none wanting to get into a fight with Poppy. This was after all her domain.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ok it seems I am on a bit of a roll. Hope you guys still like it. Enjoy.**

**G just remember I love you:)  
**

* * *

Arielle was furious, her best efforts had been in vane. She could for the life of her not find Ronald Weasley. It seemed that the Minister had gotten wind of her intent. 'Why do you persist in trying to best me?' She growled, she would have to revert to her original plan after all. _If you want anything done, do it yourself. Now I just have to find out where the little bastard is._

Ginny stirred getting the attention of a seething mad Hermione. When it was clear that Ginny was going to be just fine Minerva had filled her in on what had happened then very quickly left the Hospital Wing. But be that as it may she was still worried too. _You stupid stupid woman! Don't you know you are my world? _'Love?' Hermione could see Ginny's eyes straining to open. 'You can do it. Just open those beauties and look at me love.'

Ginny tried to speak but found the action hurt. _Ugh where did I get hit? _Things were muddled in her mind and she was struggling to make sense of them. But she somehow had the feeling she was in big big trouble. Finally managing to blink her eyes open the look Hermione was giving her was confirmation that she was indeed in trouble. _Now if only I could remember what I've done. _'Autsch?'

Hermione could feel her blood pressure shoot through the roof. 'You go and get yourself nearly killed and all you have to say for yourself is autsch?' Hermione started pacing, she was so upset she didn't even know where to start! _I knew she would blame herself, but I thought I had gotten through to her. Apparently not. _'Why? Why in Merlin's name did you do that to yourself?'

Ginny scrunched up her face. _Do what to myself? What is she talking about? I mean she knows I can get hurt playing, this hasn't been an issue since we first started out. And where exactly am I, this looks amazingly like Hogwarts. _'Where am I anyway? I mean I could swear this is Hogwarts.'

Hermione stopped pacing. _This has got to be a joke! _'Do not play games with me Ginevra Weasley-Granger! I am not in the mood.'

'Hey hold on now, I know you are upset but bloody hell Hermione I am just simply trying to figure out where I am? Last thing I remember is getting kitted for our match against Langsturm. And now I'm here...where ever here is!' Ginny barked her temper getting riled up. But the pain in her head quickly had her falling back groaning in pain.

_Langstrum? But...that was three weeks ago... _'Oh no!' Hermione plopped onto the chair next to Ginny, hard. 'I am never forgiving you for this!' She cried out hysterical. 'Seriously Gin? Amnesia? Now? I am going to kill you!'

* * *

Lizzy was feeling much better, Diane was right. But then she always was. She did need her family. The visit from Jess had done wonders and the two kittens were just to cute. 'We still have to name you two.' She said softly not wanting to disturb them. 'Mhhh but then we would have to check whether you are boys or girls. And we don't want to do that now do we.' She wrinkled her nose, no she was not fond of the idea of checking what they had to offer, that was Lorry's department and would stay her department. 'No we really don't.'

Diane couldn't hold her mirth any more. 'You could just simply cast a spell you know.'

Lizzy stopped her musing turning red in the face. 'I...I knew that.' She said sheepishly. She would never admit she had temporarily forgotten that little fact.

Leaning down Diane pecked Liz on the tip of the nose. 'Of course you did.' She plopped down next to Liz and gently lifted one of the kittens onto her lap. 'I think I'll call this one Jinx.'

'Oh?' Liz asked amused. The kittens were just as big a hit with Diane than they were with her. 'Well if you are naming that one I will name this one. She looked at the kitten intently then smiled. 'Hex.'

Diane chortled. 'Jinx and Hex?'

'I think it's quite poetic, don't you?' Liz grinned.

'You seem much happier today.' Diane prodded Liz a little. She truly did look a lot better, she even had some of her colour back.

Lizzy lent over and kissed Diane sweetly. 'You were of course right. The visit with Jess was great, and I am excited to see her again for lunch. Maybe I can get her to tell Jane. I think I would like to talk to her a bit.'

Diane's face split into a bright smile. 'I think that is a wonderful idea. And I better get lunch started Jessie will be here soon. Will you be ok watching little Jinx and Hex?'

Lizzy nodded happily. 'Yes, they are really easy and calm little ones. And make plenty Jess is even worse with lunch.'

Diane rolled her eyes. 'Of course she is.' _And so are you, but we won't mention that._

* * *

Minerva gaped at Poppy and Hermione, not really sure what to say. 'You are not joking?'

Hermione started pacing. 'No, no I am not. I really wish I was. But no my wonderfully thick wife has gone and given herself amnesia. She doesn't remember any of this.'

'Nothing?' Minerva asked again. She had of course heard of Amnesia, but never actually met anyone who had been affected.

'Nothing.' Both Poppy and Hermione said impatiently.

Dominique frowned. 'Is it permanent?'

Twirling her fingers somewhat Poppy didn't look at any of the women present. 'I can't rightly say, but in most cases the memories come back after the head injury heals completely.'

'Merlin I love that woman, I do, but sometimes I seriously want to ring her neck.' Hermione said choking back tears. _How am I supposed to do this without you Gin? I am barely standing up._

* * *

'Mamam! You can not go charging in and demanding things!'

'Any why not? I have come a long way to help, does that not give me the right to at least ask some things?'

'Grams please, this is very difficult on them. You will scare them to death! Please just let me talk to them first?'

'Fine, but I will see them before this day is out.'

Angelina was getting used to playing messenger girl. Another thing she was getting used to was there being more people for her to herd than she had been told. And the most important thing she knew was that she knew nothing at all about what was going on. 'Fleur I see you brought company?'

With an exasperated wave she turned to Angelina. 'It's more that the company brought themselves. I am dreadfully sorry Angelina.'

Angelina shrugged, not knowing what else to say. 'If you vouch for them I am sure it will be fine.'

Fleur smiled gratefully. 'Well I certainly vouch for them. This is my Grandmother and her royal guard.'

Angelina's eyebrow crawled right of her head. 'You don't say?' _Well this is certainly a new one. _'Well we better go find McGonagall then. This will be a surprise even to her I bet.' Angelina was pretty sure she had read somewhere that full Veela rarely left their forests. And here was a whole entourage. _On the other hand we seem to have Veela right and left these days._

Fleur snorted as her mother and grandmother continued bickering. 'How about after this we two head to Three Broomsticks and have a good stiff drink and I'll tell you everything?'

Angelina grinned happily. 'Sure, but it sounds like we'll need a bottle not just a glass.'

'You have no idea.' Fleur mumbled not believing how her mother and grandmother were behaving.

* * *

Diane's eyes narrowed. _Mhhh there are Veela's in the castle, but they feel different. And there are a few. So not just Siene. _She felt her protective streak rear it's head again, even if the feeling she got were not threatening. You never know. 'Love?'

'Yes?' Lizzy asked her voice a little foggy.

'Oh I'm sorry were you napping?' Diane walked to where Lizzy was trying to sit up. 'You ok?'

'Mhhhh. Sure just kinda tired, but the healers did tell me this would happen.' Lizzy yawned leaning into Diane. 'Now what's wrong, cause there has to be for you to wake me?'

Diane bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she should bring this up or not. But then they had promised each other to always be honest with each other. 'There are Veela's in the castle. And not just one. It's hard to be sure but there are at least eight.'

Lizzy sat up fast and nearly doubled over again in pain. 'Oh Merlin that hurts.' She barely managed to get out.

Diane rushed to get Lizzy's pain potions. 'Here, drink' She held the vial to Lizzy's lips.

Lizzy groaned as she slowly felt the pain recede. 'Bloody hell that was not fun.'

'I am so sorry.'

'No, no love it wasn't your fault. But we need to warn McGonangall.' Lizzy tried to get up and winced again. 'Oh for the love of! I hate this I hate it!'

Diane pulled a shaking Liz into her arms. _If I could I would take your pain, I swear I would. _'It won't last forever.' She said softly. _McGonagall can wait, they are not threatening and they will not find us, I will make sure of that._

* * *

Fleur frowned, something felt of. 'I have to go.'

'What? Where you going?' Angelina asked still stuck with the rest of the group.

'Diane is extremely upset, I have to go see if they are ok. I will find you later.' Fleur said leaving a very confused Angelina in her wake.

'Sure, ok.' Angelina muttered. This was getting ridiculous. And she was getting grumpy now. 'Follow me, we are luckily nearly there.'

Fleur's grandmother frowned. 'Are all English women this...repressed?'

Appoline nearly swallowed her tongue she was laughing so hard. Only her mother would see Angelina's behaviour as a sign that the whole of England was sexually repressed. 'No, she is simply upset. She is being left out and yet not completely.'

The older woman nodded in understanding. 'I would be frustrated too if I were in her place.'

* * *

'Are you sure that telling her what has happened is a good idea?' Hermione bit her lip keeping a close eye on the very curious and pissed of Ginny. 'You know how impossible she can get.'

With a curt nod Poppy was about to drag Hermione over to Ginny's bed when the doors to her Hospital wing flew open with bang and in trooped a whole bunch of people that she was completely sure had no business being there. 'What is the meaning of this! Professor Johnson you better have a bloody good reason for disrupting my patients!' Poppy sharply admonished Angelina who shuffled her feet sheepishly.

'I am sorry Poppy, but it seems that the Headmistress's guests are rather impatient.' Angelina threw Fleur's grandmother a dirty look. The woman in question simply ignored her.

'Is the Headmistress here?'

McGonagall who was already halfway to where they were standing stopped in her tracks for a second. _Well now this is interesting. _'I am Professor McGonagall the Headmistress of this school. How can I help?'

Appoline stepped forward giving McGonagall an apologetic look. 'I am sorry for barging in, but my mother is impatient and rather bent on meeting you and all others involved in this matter.'

Dominique swallowed very hard. She knew exactly who Isabelle Delacour was. And she like all other Veela had great and deep respect and fear of the woman. Who would not fear a Queen after all. 'Your highness it has been many years since our last meeting.' Dominique bowed taking over from Appoline and Minerva.

Isabelle nodded amused. She had always liked Dominique Siene, she had done many things to help to integrate Veela into the Wizarding world and yet keep their traditions pure and shrouded. The respect she was showing was commendable, but in the circumstances not called for. 'Dominique we are all amongst friends and family. You may address me like any other member of your family.' _Ahhh well will you look at that, she has finally found her hearts desire. Good for her. _'And congratulations, you and your bond-mate make a lovely couple.'

'Thank you Isabelle.' Dominique managed with difficulty earning herself a wink from Isabelle. 'And may I properly introduce my bond-mate. Minerva McGonagall meet Isabelle Delacour Queen of the Delacour clan.'

McGonagall had to admit she was impressed. The woman had even more charm than Appoline, Fleur and Dominique. But what was she doing there? 'It is a pleasure.'

'Likewise. But now would someone care to explain why we are meeting in a Hospital? My understanding was that the two youngsters were recuperating and if not well were getting there.' Isabelle absolutely detested waiting and she was already peeved at Fleur for simply dropping them there to run of. _And not to forget her forbidding you, YOU, of seeing the youngsters. The cheek._

'They are doing better.' Hermione finally entered the conversation having at first been torn about leaving Ginny alone. But what could she do? This was about their children.

Isabelle eyed Hermione, she had a very strong aura. But she was flailing, as if she had been wounded, but she looked perfectly intact. 'You are the reason we are here then?' She asked a little uncertain.

Hermione smiled sadly, you could put it like that she guessed. 'Not directly, my wife was injured and was brought here.'

'What! There was an attack and none of you felt the need to inform us?' Isabelle roared, she would not have this. This was going to far.

Dominique quickly stepped in, the last thing they needed was for the Queen to get mad and letting her full Veela out. That would not end well. 'Of course not. The Ministers wife is a Quidditch player, she was injured during practise.'

Isabelle eyed Dominique then Hermione then let her anger settle back to a simmer. 'I hope nothing serious?'

Hermione felt her breath hitch, Merlin she just wanted to crawl in to bed with Ginny and sleep. 'That remains to be seen I am afraid.' Hermione started shaking not able to keep the tears at bay any longer. She was very grateful when Minerva wrapped her arms around her. 'The idiot went and got Amnesia!' And the dam burst. As all of Hermione's pent up stress and worry and grief and fear came flooding out. Not a minute after she felt very familiar arms wrap her up and her heart clenched. _Ginny._


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys. So slower already but at least not weeks or months;) Enjoy.**

**I love you G**

* * *

Fleur slipped into the door that had appeared to her, she trusted her instincts, so she walked through even though she had no idea where it might lead. It didn't take her long to realize that she was now in Diane and Lizzy's private rooms. 'Diane? Liz?'

Diane was standing in the middle of the room Lizzy was no where in sight. 'Get out!' She all but hissed. She was so wrapped in keeping her mate safe that she didn't realize that it was Fleur standing before her and not an enemy.

'You should calm down Diane love, this will not end well if we tangle.' Fleur let her thral free to tangle with Diane's, hoping that the two would recognize. 'I am no threat, I am your family. Come Diane I know you know that!'

Shaking her head Diane blinked as if she had not seen Fleur before. 'That was...that was...intense!' She sank to the couch where Fleur could now clearly see Liz still doubled over breathing hard. 'F..f..fleur! I am so sorry.'

Fleur waved her off, realizing their folly. They should have let Diane know they were coming. She had just simply forgotten. 'No, no we should have sent word we were coming. How is Lizzy?' She bit her lip Lizzy looked absolutely horrid.

'Hey I am still here!' Lizzy groaned righting herself slightly feeling sweat pour down her face. 'But I think we need to go see Madame Pomfrey. I don't quite feel right.'

Turning as white as a sheet Diane started to panic. 'This is my fault I should have been more careful!' She rang her hands and could barely look at Fleur or Lizzy.

'Love.' Lizzy said calmly and waited for Diane to look at her. 'I need you to take e to the Hospital Wing.'

Diane nodded and gently helped Liz up with Fleur taking Liz's other side.

* * *

Isabelle actually felt bad for what had happened. She had not meant to make the poor girl cry! She was after all family. Well she hadn't known that before either. 'Will they be ok?'

Minerva's lips quirked slightly as she nodded. 'Ginny might not remember what has happened but she will never not be there for Hermione. Those two are so in love it does the heart good.'

Taking another look Isabelle could not argue with that. She now saw the whole picture, the aura she had sensed earlier was actually coming from both women. _That it does. _'It does appear that they are very strongly bonded to one another.'

'Have been since their school days. They are one of the few couples that survived the passage from childhood to adulthood together. I got to watch them and I still have that honour and I swear they are more in love now than they were back then.' Minerva chuckled remembering so many times throughout both former students careers. Many many good memories.

Dominique squeezed Minerva's hand, she knew that Minerva thought of those two women like they were hers. She loved them and they seemed to have the same regard and love for Minerva in return. She knew how important they were. 'You will see for yourself once everything settles a bit. As strong as their daughters bond is with Diane they outshine it still.'

'You hold them in such high regard Dominique?' Isabelle was a little surprised, Dominique Siene didn't give praise lightly or easily. So this was a big surprise.

With a nod Dominique looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were completely wrapped up in each other. 'Yes I do.'

Isabelle was now even more curious as to everyone involved. They all seemed to be incredibly strong individuals. The hair at the back of her neck pricked and she grinned. _Ahhh the youngster and Fleur. Lovely._

* * *

Michael smiled at Jane and was rewarded with a cute blush. 'So you still in detention?'

'Yea, sorry.' Jane said softly, she was still pissed of that she was there in the first place. _I mean I was only worried about my sister._

'What has you this upset. You look like you just bit into a lemon?' Michael grinned charmingly, having noticed that Jane seemed much more forthcoming when he did. _Well if she doesn't become all shy, not that that is not cute._

Swallowing hard Jane had to untie her tongue a couple of times before she felt like she could answer. _Merlin will this ever end! _'I just...I don't agree with the amount of detention I have gotten.' _Although at least Madame Siene's is interesting enough. But that blasted book I am working on for McGonagall is driving me bonkers!_

Michael pursed his lips, from what he had heard Jane's detention was actually going light on her. He had been extremely surprised when he started hearing stories about Jane. She sounded fearless and crass and very sure of herself. Very different from the shy, sweet and thoughtful girl he was getting to know. Well except when it came to Quidditch. He could not wait to see her fly, he had the feeling she would be brilliant. _Like her mother I guess, wouldn't that be something. _'Oh come on Jane we all think that! No one likes detention and we always think we were done in.'

Jane scratched the back of her neck. _Maybe he has a point, but still..._'Well doesn't matter really though, does it? I still have to go even if I don't agree.'

'Yip that is true, so just make the best of it.'

'And how should I do that?' Jane asked sceptically.' Jane asked not sure where Micheal was going with this.

Michael shrugged. 'Well you are serving it with the headmistress, right?' He waited for Jane to acknowledge before he went on. 'Then you are in the unique position of being able to make a lasting and good impression on her. So serve your dettention and don't complain and do what she asks and do it well, and maybe next time she will go light on you or give you the benefit of the doubt.'

_Oh I wish that would work, but I already seem to have made a very lasting impression on McGonagall. _'It couldn't hurt I guess.' Jane thought even if it wouldn't help it was worth a try. It couldn't really get worse.

'Ah that's my girl!' Michael said happily biting his tongue when Jane turned as red as her hair. _Merlin she is stunning._

* * *

Fleur and Diane carefully opened the Hospital Wings doors, they were trying to not jostle Lizzy to much she looked so incredibly pale. 'Poppy?' Diane shouted loudly.

Poppy rushed out of her office, when she saw them with Lizzy her face became grim. 'Put her on the bed closest to you.'

'Of course.' Fleur said steering them to one, then with Poppy's help they gently lay Lizzy on the bed.

'What happened?' Poppy asked as her wand moved across Lizzy's body.

Diane bit her lip holding back tears. _What if I killed her? _'She was doing better than I told her something and I think she moved to fast...I...I think at least. I gave her her potions, but they don't seem to be helping.'

Poppy's shoulders relaxed and she managed to give Diane a small smile. 'Then it isn't anything to serious. She more than likely just pulled open a wound a little. And don't worry we can fix that in a blink of an eye.'

Diane felt her heart start to beat again. 'Thank you.' She sank down next to Lizzy and took her hand in her own. 'You hear that love, you'll be ok.' She brushed her lips gently against Lizzy's damn and sweaty hair.

Fleur stepped away, this was to personal to watch. Plus she could feel her Grandmothers confusion and anger. 'Call me if you need me, I won't be far.'

Isabelle was looking around, but still she couldn't see anything. But she knew that Fleur and another were there. When she saw Fleur come out from the corner of the Hospital wing by the door her eyes narrowed. 'What is going on here?' She asked pointedly.

Fleur pursed her lips. 'A Veela won't be seen unless she chooses to be.' Fleur forcibly put her hand on her grandmothers chest when she tried to storm to where she thought Lizzy and Diane were. 'You will not disturb them.' She said sharply.

'I am the Queen of this clan Fleur, do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do.' Isabelle hissed. She was tired of these games, she merely wanted to meet the newest addition to her clan.

Fleur did not back down, even with the royal guard beginning to get stirred up. 'You came here to her home, her territory without announcing yourself! When you knew full well that she had a severely injured mate. She did not know whether we were enemies or friends. You will not now break even more protocol!'

Isabelle huffed but stepped back. Fleur was right in her enthusiasm she had forgotten to send word and follow protocol. _She is of my blood that is sure. I won't tell her of course, but I am proud that she would not let me push her around. _She turned to Dominique and Minerva nearly snorting at the utterly blank looks they were giving her. They both knew how to put on an air of complete ignorance when they needed to. 'Is there somewhere we could go and talk about the other matter that bring me here?'

Minerva nodded. 'My office would be best. Fleur could you see if Hermione and maybe Ginny would join us?'

'Uhm ok?' _Of course they will, what a strange thing to say._

Leaning over to her daughter Appoline whispered. 'Ginny went out and gave herself Amnesia, she doesn't remember a thing.'

Fleur closed her eyes and snorted loudly. 'Oh that is just like her!' She shook her head, well now it made more sense why everyone was in the hospital wing. _Oh I bet Madame Pomfrey isn't to happy about that! _'I will go talk to them...you just try and keep Grandma out of trouble.'

Appoline nodded and gently cupped Fleur's chin. 'I am very proud of you, you are the first person in ages to truly put her in her place. And I will do my best. Now go.'

* * *

Minerva eyed the Royal guard with a lifted eyebrow, she never did appreciate it when people crowded her. 'I will ask for them to stay outside.'

Throwing back her head Isabelle laughed heartily. 'Oh I quite agree, you see they don't ever want to let me out of their sight, it's a bloody nuisance.' She hated feeling like she had jailers, but as she got older it was becoming harder to shake them, and really she had no right to. She was the Queen, and thus needed protection. But that didn't make her push the boundaries every now and then.

'Your highness we can not leave you alone. Where you go we go.' The head guard said loudly but surely.

'Oh? And when exactly did you become Queen? I am sure I would have noticed.' Isabelle said angrily. 'Out! Now!'

The guard wanted to open her mouth to object but on second thought snapped it shut. 'As you wish.' They had learned to give in every now and then to keep their Queen safe. If she was happy she didn't put up to much of a fight when it came to her safety.

Minerva smirked as she watched them troop out, none to happy to be thrown out. 'That must get tiring?'

'You have no idea.' Isabelle sat down on one of the couches Minerva offered. 'I feel I have to apologize for my behaviour before. It seems in my old age my manners are flying out the proverbial window. I should have let you all know I was coming even if the situation is somewhat unconventional.'

'I can understand that.' Dominique said as she took a seat opposite Isabelle and dragged Minerva down onto her lap earning a surprised squeak. 'What does have our interest peeked is the fact that you came at all.'

'Yes, I dare say you were surprised.' Isabelle agreed. 'One reason was to meet Diane Seville and her mate the other...well the other I will tell when everyone involved is here.'

Settling herself onto Dominique lap for now Minerva nodded her head in understanding. 'Can I offer you anything to drink?' If they were going to be alone for a while Minerva sorely would like a cup of tee, that always calmed her down.

Sensing that the woman needed something to do Isabelle nodded. 'Some tee would be lovely.' She turned to Dominique. 'Now why don't you tell me what kind of chaos this situation with the Seville's have caused you? I can only imagine The Council is in utter mayhem?'

'It does seem to be a little out of sorts about the situation.' Dominique conceded, not wanting to give out to much information. After all she still had no idea why Isabelle was there.

Pursing er lips and ordering her thoughts Isabelle graciously took the cup that Minerva handed her. 'I do appreciate your position Dominique, but I am not here to cause you any more trouble. I merely wish to know how bad things have become.'

Thinking it over, Dominique glanced at Minerva to see what her thoughts were on the matter. Receiving a nod she turned back to Isabelle. 'The council is not simply bickering amongst themselves they are on the brink of a split. There are some that not only agree with Arielle Seville's actions, but whole heartedly support them. I know that some on the council warned her that there was a warrant out for her. And that in itself worries me greatly. If things continue like this we are well on our way towards a civil war.'

'That is what I was afraid of.' Isabelle said with a heavy heart.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys Sorry for the very late post, but you know how it is Sunday is family day in my neck of the woods.** **Since this is a late post please (les4ever) forgive my horribly bad editing skills! I did try. enjoy none the less:)**

**G you are my heart.  
**

* * *

Poppy nodded, everything was back the way it should be. 'She should sleep through the night without any problem. And there was absolutely no lasting damage done. It was to be expected that this could and more than likely would happen. So do not blame yourself.'

Diane nodded, not really hearing anything beyond Lizzy would be ok. 'Sure, sure.'

Throwing her hands in the air Poppy stalked of to check the other Weasley-Granger there. 'Never listen, no they just hear so and so will be ok and I could just as well be a fly on the wall for all they listen!'

Ginny looked up pleased for some company. From what Hermione had told her she was missing quite a piece of time, worst of al was that apparently this particular piece was very action packed and very important. _Just like me though. I wish I remembered. Hermione looked so extremely upset. And what is Lizzy doing here and who is the woman with her she looks so heartbroken. _'Hello Madame Pomfrey, been a while.'

Poppy's eyebrow shot up. 'Not really no. You do seem to be doing better though. How is the pain?'

Taking a second to take stock Ginny shrugged. 'Mostly gone I reckon. So who is the woman sitting with Lizzy?'

'Oh no you don't. The Minister gave me strict instructions not to tell you anything without her present.' Poppy glared at her, but she thought that for peace and order some reassurances were in order. 'But I will tell you that the woman is exactly where she ought to be.'

'Well it was worth a shot.' Ginny grinned happily, she had gotten a little information for her troubles after all. 'When will Hermione be back?'

'I don't rightly know.' Poppy said sternly, she knew this Weasley and she was sure that she was waiting for her to turn her back before she snuck off. 'And if you move an inch out of that bed I will personally tell the minister.'

'Oh now that is not fair!' Ginny harrumphed. _There goes nosing around a little, well at least right away I'll just wait till she's good and distracted then sneak out. What could possibly have happened that has everyone this wound up?_

* * *

'Is this everyone?' Isabelle asked dubiously. She had thought there would be more.

Hermione shook her head. 'No we are only a part. The rest of the order are about. And close by for when we need them. But not all can get away for all meetings.'

Nodding her head in understanding she looked around the room. All the women there were strong that much was very clear, they also had a deep respect for each other. _Very strong allies make very strong opponents. _'Should we not call Diane here as well? She should hear this.'

Fleur shook her head, she doubted that Diane would be any use at all at the moment. She was to distressed. 'I will talk to her as soon as Lizzy is awake and stronger. Until then she will not listen. And Lizzy has the right to know as well.'

Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Then I dare say I should tell you why I am here.' Isabelle sighed, how to start this story. It was such a long time ago. 'Headmistress could I maybe trouble you for a glass of Fire Whiskey? I fear my tongue needs some loosening.'

'Of course. I could use a stiff glass myself I think.' Minerva opened one of her finer Bottles and poured two glasses. 'Anyone else?' Seeing several nods Minerva poured one for everyone handing them out. 'Sliante!'

'Sliante!' Followed a chorus.

Isabelle let the smooth sting of the whiskey burn it's way down and sighed. She never did quite understand how Wizards managed to brew something so perfect. It was far better than anything her clan had come up with. 'Tell me Dominique what do you know about the feud between the Delacour clan and the Seville clan?'

_Is she really here for what I think she is here for? _Tilting her head in thought Dominique. 'Well the details are at best sketchy even to the council. Those who do know keep their mouths shut and their allegiances secret. The little I have been able to garner over the years is that in the War against Grindelwald the Veela's split into two factions. And while Wizards and Witches were fighting each other, Veela's were doing much the same. The Seville clan had always been pure blood elitists and if one of theirs fell in love with a wizard or even worse a muggle they were dealt with, disappeared never to e heard of again. And the Delacour clan was at first neutral, with a live and let live philosophy, however when the Seville's started not only going after complete innocents and the Delacour clan themselves the Delacours picked up their swords and the fighting became heated and utterly bloody.' Dominique was not sure how comfortable she was with everyone knowing this part of their history, but she had a feeling that Isabelle would not be happy if she did not tell them everything she knew. And she also had the sneaky suspicion that she had a few things to add. 'Not long after the end of the War against Grindelwald things came to a very sudden and abrupt stop. I don't know specifics, only that there was a great battle and in the middle of the battle the Seville's largely just gave in. After that The Council was formed and a uneasy ceasefire was reached between these two clans.'

Waiting to see if Dominique had more to say Isabelle closed her eyes her memories taking her back so many years and to so much pain. When Dominique didn't say anything else she opened her eyes and nodded impressed. She knew that getting this much information must have taken Dominique years for the once involved were bound by magic and could not talk about it. 'Impressive,and all true I am afraid. But as there usually is there is a lot more to the story I am afraid. And the events of the last weeks have finally freed me to set things right.'

* * *

Ginny slyly opened one eye to see if the coast was clear. When she saw that Madame Pomfrey was no where to be seen she got up and casually made her way over to her baby and the mystery woman. _At least she looks a little less sad now. _'Hi there. Mind if I sit down?'

Diane glanced up and frowned. She had no idea why Lizzy's mother was there, they had agreed to give Lizzy space and not come unless it was urgent. 'She still doesn't want to see you, you know.'

Utterly perplexed Ginny froze hand midway outstretched. 'Excuse me?' _Why in Merlin's name would I agree to something like that? _

Diane sighed she knew that Ginny had taken Lizzy's choice much harder than Hermione, but to just simply show up there unannounced was unacceptable! 'Lizzy made it very clear that she didn't want to see you. And I think you simply showing up here is a low blow and disrespectful.'

'Whoa there! Who the hell do you thing you are? And Lizzy would never tell me or her mum that she did not want to see us if she were injured! How dare you?' Ginny face fast turning red as a tomato, and with that the headache from before seemed to pop back as well.

Diane snapped as well, her tattered nerves just not able to handle more. 'How dare I? How dare I?' Diane got right in Ginny's face not giving an inch. 'How dare you! And you know damn well who I am! I knew that this was to good to be true. I knew you would be just like all the rest.'

'Like all the rest? What the hell are you talking about?' Ginny hissed right back. 'I was simply trying to cheer you up and find out why my daughter was in the hospital? But in stead I find you and you are rude and annoying and and...'

'That is enough!' Poppy yelled going against her every fibre. But she had to separate those two or they would do permanent damage to their budding relationship. 'You Weasley back to your bed! And you Professor sit back down and hold her hand for crying out loud!'

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Professor? PROFESSOR!' She bellowed as things started to click for her, and she was not having any of it.

Poppy closed her eyes, that had not been her best idea. _Why oh why is it always me? _'Yes Professor, now get back in bed or I swear I will hex your bits right into the next millennia!' Poppy said sternly. When Ginny opened her mouth again she pointed to said bed. 'Now Weasley!'

With eyes still narrowed and head now pounding again she loudly and clumsily stomped of to her bed. 'Bloody fekin hell.' _How did this happen? And why is Madame Pomfrey not do something? No to the contrary she scalds me! I was trying to defend my daughter for Merlin's sake._

Poppy waited till Ginny was well on her way before turning to a still livid Diane. 'Diane calm down.'

'Calm down! She...she...' Diane stuttered angrily.

'She is not herself.' Poppy said calmly. 'Anything she says to you in the next while...do not listen to it.'

Diane plopped down in the chair next to Lizzy taking her hand again, needing to calm down. She didn't want to upset Lizzy if she woke up. 'How can I? She was acting completely...'

'Different?' Poppy supplied the word that Diane seemed to be searching for. 'That is because she is.' She sighed she never liked to give out a patients information, but if she didn't this could all go to hell in a hand basket. 'Mrs. Weasley-Granger was injured at Quidditch practise. She got knocked in the head...very hard. And now she does not remember the last three weeks.' Poppy watched as it dawned on Diane and she turned pale and her hands started shaking nervously. 'So you see she has no idea who you are.'

'E..e...except that I am a pr pr professor!' Diane squeaked. _Oh not good, not good at all!_

* * *

Minerva watched as Isabelle suddenly aged decades. It was clear that this had been weighing on her for a very long time. Something Minerva understood all to well. But even though she understood that, Isabelle had to tell them this in her own time. So she sipped her whiskey and sank further into Dominique.

'Isn't it ironic that with all our supposed differences everyone seems to fight the same war over and over again?' Isabelle said in thought, not even aware that she was saying it out loud. 'Always the same. Pure blood mania. So many times. Again and again.'

Appoline had never seen her mother like this and it hurt her so much. 'Mamam...'

Isabelle blinked a couple times then gently smiled at her daughter. 'I am fine Appoline, just lost for a moment.' She however did not reject Appoline's offer of support when she moved to sit next to her. 'The Seville and Delcour clan have been at each others throats for centuries. And yes it was usually about blood. The Seville's were obsessed about the true lines of the Veela of old and later on about not mixing with Wizards and muggles.' Taking another sip she looked around the room. She was not surprised to see that everyone was giving her all their attention. 'For a while before the War against Grindelwald the two clans came to an uneasy agreement to leave each others beliefs and clans alone. They even became somewhat friendly.'

Appoline squeezed Isabelle's hand the sadness coming off her mother was intense. 'Fleur.'

Fleur nodded and moved to sit with her Grandmother as well. Linking one hand with her mother they would keep guard over Isabelle.

'My mother was the Queen at that time and she was a firm believer in peace and she worked hard to forge it. Something she also taught myself and my sister Esmerelda, not that we were particularly observant or good students. But she tried and something did get through every now and then. Me and Esmerelda were twins and were joined at the hip growing up. We did everything together. And we were happy and free. And then one summer we met Adrien Seville, and my sister fell for him. He seemed to be a dream man. Handsome, charming always doing small things for her. Her fit into the family without any trouble and her was very attentive and I was so happy for her. And not very long after they met they were bonded.'

Everyone could see how incredibly sad the memory was to Isabelle. It exuded from her.

'They moved onto the Seville estate and immediately things started to change. I saw Essi less and less. And when I did she was careful never to be alone with me. But I wasn't blind. Adrien had never been what he pretended and he was dragging my sister into his world. The darkness the obsession and the utter craziness. And my sister never had a choice but to follow. Because she loved him utterly and completely.' Isabelle swallowed the rest of the whiskey delighting in the sting. 'Could I bother you for another?'

Minerva silently got up and filled her own glass and Isabelle's. She believed that no one should ever drink alone. 'Sliante.'

'Sliante.' Isabelle mimicked the toast. 'Shortly after Essi got pregnant with Arielle things started to really happen. Pretty much as you said.' She motioned to Dominique. 'The war was the excuse that Adrien needed to bring what he was doing into the open. And yet for the longest time my mother would not do anything. After all Adrien was her son in law her daughters husband. Adrien had no qualms about using Essi against us though and he took her with him on raids. Forcing her to tell him where the clan members lived. And he had her doing his bidding. And even then my mother just could not believe that it was really happening.' Isabelle got up and walked to the window, she knew she couldn't look any of them in the eye for the rest of the story. 'What finally pushed my mother to arms was the night that Adrien came after me and my husband and the youngsters in our care. I was pregnant with Appoline at the time, heavily pregnant I might add. And that fact saved not only me but also you. My mother was with us that night because she had been convinced you would be born that night.' It was always such a bittersweet memory this. 'As we were settling in for the night there was an attack. Adrien had come for me, I guess he wanted to make a point, that no one no matter how hight their rank was above his retribution. And he had Essi with him.' Isabelle gripped the windowsill tightly. 'When my mother saw my sister help slaughter some of her own clan she broke. She lost her reason for living. The only thing that mattered after that was the war that Adrien very effectively started. That night I lost my sister, mother and my husband. But I got you. And you Appoline gave me the strength to go on and to fight. And fight I did, with all that I had.'

'Oh mamam...' Appoline wanted to say more but her mother shook her head.

'No, not now my sweet. I have to finish this now, or I don't think I will be able to.' Isabelle didn't turn around tears slowly running down her cheeks. 'The war dragged out and on both sides there were incredible losses. There was no mercy from either side. But slowly we got the upper hand. But oh the losses, the death the misery. It was unbearable. At the last battle it all came to a head. Adrien finally faced my mother in battle and She gave her life to end it, but she also took his.' She took a deep breathe letting the fresh air fill her lungs. 'As you can imagine their deaths were such a shock that everyone was completely confused what to do next. But everyone was tired. Tired of all the suffering and all the pain and all the death. And in that moment as I became Queen, Essi became the leader of the Seville clan. And one last time we forged something together, a magical contract and all that signed it, and everyone did, would ever be able to talk about what had happened. But if either family ever tried to hurt one of the others clan...the contract would be broken.' _And now I will finally be able to finish this. It is time._


	56. Chapter 56

**Well here is another chapter just for you. A little late but still here. And I just couldn't resist. Enjoy it.**

**G you are to impatient! Gimme a sec you loon;)  
**

* * *

Jane scowled as she made her way to McGonagall's office. Since she had Quidditch practice in the evening she now got to spend her free afternoon with the Headmistress. Some more quality time. _Lucky me. _At least McGonagall was giving her free time for Quidditch. 'Count my blessings.' She mumbled to herself trying to calm herself down. Dominique had told her that she should try to focus on positive things and not always fixate on the negative. As of yet it wasn't working very well.

Alexa Delacour raised a perfectly formed eyebrow when she saw a muttering, seemingly angry red-headed teen head straight for them. She looked rather a lot like Ginny Weasley-Granger, well a very young Ginny Weasley-Granger.

Jane was abruptly pulled from her muttering and her goal by a strong hand on her chest. She looked up and scowled even more. 'Hey! What do you think you are doing? I have an appointment, you can bloody well wait your turn.'

'Excuse me?' Alexa frowned confused, were all English Witches this rude?

'What do I have to draw you a sign?' Jane said throwing her hands into the air. Then got right into Alexa's face. 'I have an appointment for which I will be late if you, who I do not know, does not get out of my way.' Jane voice dripped sarcasm as she spoke very slowly. 'Now kindly get out of my way.'

Alexa's eyes glimmered red for a second before she got control back. 'Be that as it may you do not have permission to go up to the Headmistress's office.' She crossed her arms and scowled right back at Jane.

'Of course I have permission!' Jane hissed, she was not going to holler for everyone to hear that she was there to serve out her detention. 'And another thing who the bloody hell are you to tell me that?'

'I am Alexa Delacour head of the Royal guard to Queen Isabelle.' Alexa said as calmly as she could. But apparently that was the wrong answer as she watched in utter disbelief as the girl pulled a wand on them. _Is she insane?_

'Now that is a very bloody likely story!' Jane yelled as she pointed her wand straight at Alexa. 'If you think you can simply walk in here and hurt them you are sorely mistaken!'

_What is she going on about? _Frustrated, but still in control Alexa subtly signalled her other guards to stand down. The last thing they needed was to get one of the students here hurt. _The Queen would have my hide._ 'I do not know who you think we are, but we are who we say we are. Now please kindly lower your wand? No one wants this to get out of hand.'

'As if!' Jane growled, she was so not going to lower her wand. And give them the upper hand? She didn't think so. 'Now why don't we try the who the bloody hell are you question again!'

Alexa closed her eyes and pinched her nose. Just her luck to get in the way of this stubborn, ridiculous English child! Deciding to end things fast Alexa let her thral loose. She had no time for difficult children. She opened her eyes again and surprisingly the wand was still right there in her face. _How fascinating, well maybe not at this instant, but still. She is immune. _'I have had just about enough of this!' She snapped angrily.

'And you think I am having a ball?' Jane snarled her eyes solely focused Alexa. 'Now tell me who you really are?'

'I already have!' Alexa growled voice low and cold. 'You seem to be not capable of grasping it though.'

In the corner of Jane's eye she saw movement and then all hell broke loose.

'Stupify!'

* * *

Minerva's head shot up. She knew that sound and it was not a sound that should be heard anywhere near her office. She hardly touched the ground as she grabbed her wand and raced to the entrance of her office. When the Gargoyle sprang to one side she just could not believe what she was seeing, and yet she could.

Isabelle who had been right on McGonagall's heals took quick stock of the situation then stepped right into the fray of hexes flying everywhere. 'THAT IS ENOUGH!' Alexa and the other guards immediately dropped their wands sheepishly, so did Jane. More because she was so completely startled. As she bent down to pick it up again a hand grabbed her arm firmly. 'No you don't little one. I think that is more than enough from all of you.'

Jane opened her mouth to give a smart remark, but something in the eyes of the woman restraining her made her change her mind. 'Yes ma'am.'

Isabelle nodded accepting that Jane would not try anything else. 'Now then.' She said calmly, to calmly as she looked at all involved in turn. 'Does anyone care to explain how my royal guard ends up in an all out magical fight in the middle of a school with a student?'

Alexa swallowed hard, she knew that she had made huge mistake. It would more than likely cost her her post. She would be lucky if she stayed a guard at all. 'I am to blame your majesty.' She mumbled.

Hermione who had witnessed only the last bit spied Jane and groaned. 'Some how I doubt that.' She said clearly drawing everyone's attention. 'Isabelle I would like you to meet one of my daughters, Jane.' Isabelle had suspected that Jane had to be family, just not quite so close. 'And Jane I would like you to meet Isabelle Delacour.'

'I am in trouble again, aren't I?' Jane said resigned. She really had to stop this trend. Or she would be here serving detention with McGonagall long after she wasn't actually even in school any more.

Hermione sighed deeply. _What are we going to do with you? Jane my little spirited one, you are driving your old mum crazy. _'I am starting to wonder whether you are ever not in trouble.'

Isabelle had to bite back a laugh. _So this is the trouble maker then. The one that amuses Fleur so much. _'You do know how to make an impression.'

Jane shrugged scratching the back of her neck. She felt guilty. 'I am sorry about this. It seems that it was my mistake.'

Isabelle shook her head. 'No matter what you said my guards should have known better.' Isabelle said looking pointedly at Alexa. My complements though not every witch can say they held their own against a royal Veela guard.' Now turning to Hermione ignoring the indignant stares from her guards. 'You taught your daughter very well, and were she in my clan she would more than likely take a place with the Royal guard when she finished school.'

Hermione pursed her lips. _Oh another one charmed by your spirit. _'Thank you. But be that as it may I still want to know what happened here?' She asked pointedly looking at Jane.

Isabelle would have none of it though and laughed merrily. 'Why don't we toss it up to youthful enthusiasm? See my head of guard is still un-bonded making her temperamental as is, I think, Jane?'

Minerva snorted, oh that was an understatement if she ever heard it. But if Isabelle was happy with sweeping it under the rug so was she. They would never know exactly what had happened. And she could not exactly give the guards detention meaning giving Jane detention would be very bad form. 'A practical guest lecture on defensive spells if I am not much mistaken.'

Hermione threw up her hands, she knew when she was beat. 'Of course.' She said dryly. 'I am guessing the rest of the class just got lost?'

Isabelle grinned and nodded. 'Yes indeed, and I am sure that my guard will be more than happy to make sure that all classes get their guest lecture.'

Alexa groaned internally. But it was better than she had expected. 'Of course your majesty, but I do think that we could use the unique skills of Ms Weasley-Granger.' _If I have to get detention so will you my friend._

'Entirely a good idea.' Minerva agreed. 'Ms Weasley-Granger the rest of your ample detention time this week will be served with...' Minerva tilted her head to Alexa to supply her name.

'Alexa professor.' Alexa muttered. _That is not what I meant!_

'With Alexa.' Minerva glared at both sternly. 'Now I suggest you all scurry off and Alexa she is your responsibility except for when she has class or Quidditch practise. Although you might want to keep an eye on the practises too.'

Isabelle was on the verge of tears she wanted to laugh so badly at the faces both Alexa and Jane wore. 'Oh and Alexa any trouble she gets in will be equally bad for you. The rest of you only have to help with the classes.' She saw relief on the other three guards. 'Now go! We still have a lot to discuss.'

When the guards and Jane were gone everyone looked at one another then burst out into laughter. 'I wonder which of the two is going to kill which first?' Dominique had to admit this was a perfect punishment for both young women.

* * *

Arriele felt like she wanted to strangle the person sitting across from her. _How is it that I know where they are, but I can't seem to find out where that is? It is not possible! _'How is it that with the amount I paid that I would have more than a name?' Arielle hissed. 'I paid for results not this bullshit!'

The man cowered in his chair, wishing he had taken the advice from his friends that he should not get involved. 'I...we...there is nothing more to find. Pheonix House is not on paper anywhere. No one except those that live there know where exactly it is.'

'I don't care! I want it found!' Arielle yelled. She was truly going to throttle the next person telling her they did not know where the bloody house was.

'Have you thought that maybe who you seek is not there at all?' The man braved. Maybe he could salvage things if Arielle would only listen.

Arielle was about to yell then thought better of it. _Cover all bases, as Pappa used to say. _'Explain.'

The man sighed relieved. 'Well the woman you are searching for she is a professor? And the woman with her a student?' Arielle nodded. 'Everyone knows that Hogwarts is the safest place there is.'

* * *

Diane was so on edge that she missed it when Lizzy woke up. She only took her eyes of off Ginny when Lizzy groaned loudly. 'Hey there.'

'What happened?' Liz blinked then taking in her surroundings it came back to her. 'I am ok?'

Diane lent down and kissed Lizzy sweetly. 'Yes, perfect actually.'

Liz could not help snorting but her eyes gave away how much it meant to her to hear Diane say that. 'Perfect enough so that we can leave?'

'Oh Merlin I hope so.' Diane nervously glanced over and just as she suspected there was Ginny glaring at her.

Frowning Liz turned to look at what had Diane so jumpy. 'Mamma? What is she doing here?'

Diane moved closer. 'Madame Pomfrey said she was got hurt while practising. Got hit in the head.'

'Oh Merlin, I have to get over there! Is she ok?' Liz tried to get up but Diane held her down firmly.

Diane shook her head. 'No, no you really can't and shouldn't. At least not right down. '

'Why the bloody hell not?' Liz asked a little ticked off. 'She's my mother! I will go to her if I want to.'

'Liz, love she doesn't remember the last three weeks.' Diane was beginning to shift around. If Ginny glared any more Diane was sure she would simply fall over and die.

It took a moment for Liz to realize the implications. 'Oh bugger.' She groaned. 'Please tell me Madame Pomfrey is here so we can beat a very hasty tactical retreat?'


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello there I sure hope this bloody works! Sorry for the delay it seems my internet likes to yank my chain then turn around and bugger me royally. I hope you enjoy the chapter though.  
**

**G you are as always my inspiration.  
**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sank into the chair. After everything had calmed down they had all moved back to Minerva's office. 'I swear I don't know what to do with her any more.'

Minerva who sat next to her patted her on the leg. 'She will get through this. After all your illustrious wife did.'

'And Jane is her mama's daughter, just more stubborn.' Hermione smiled, Ginny and Jane were so similar it was sometimes hard to tell which one was the original.

Joining them with a couple cups of tea Fleur sat down. 'I am sure that Alexa and Jane could both be a good influence on each other.'

'Why do you say that?' Dominique joined their growing conversation as she sat down next to Minerva pulling her closer.

Laughing Fleur shrugged. 'Jane is immune to the thral. And Alexa, well Alexa except for other Veela has never spent any real time with outsiders. They all have fallen under her thral.'

'She is immune?' Dominique frowned deep in thought. 'How is that possible? You don't think...'

'Oh Merlin no! Those two are not mate's!' Fleur laughed heartily, that would be a disaster waiting to happen. 'They would kill each other trying to get out of that. No Jane has always been immune since she was a baby.'

'Then she has a little Veela in her.' Isabelle said quietly.' She turned to Hermione then to Fleur. 'I do not mean to put you on the spot Minister.'

'Hermione, I hate the tittle Minister.' Hermione said decidedly resigned. She knew most people even when she asked them not to call her minister still did.

'Hermione then.' Isabelle understood how irksome a tittle could become. 'When Jane was conceived did something in particular happen that day or night?'

Hermione felt her entire body turn bright red. _Oh Merlin! _'Ah...well.' She suddenly found her shoes utterly fascinating. She and Ginny were not prudes and were very open with their love, but talking to a group of people she respected so much about her sex life? That was not something that she was finding all to comfortable.

Fleur took pity on Hermione, she had for a long time known what had to have happened. 'Jane was conceived the night I gave birth the Victor.'

'How'd you know?' Hermione squeaked. At the time she had been staying with Fleur as Bill was away for work and Ginny had been away at a tournament. When Fleur went into labour Hermione had sent word to the whole family and everyone came rushing to help and wait. Including Ginny. Later that night after having held little Victor and taking care of Fleur they had made love, they had been trying for another baby for a while and that evening it worked. And nine months to the day Jane was born.

Smiling Isabelle took Hermione's hand. 'Because that is the only explanation. That night as you created new life a little of the Veela magic still in the air from the birth got mixed with your own. Which is why Jane is immune.'

Hermione scrunched up her nose. Some forms of magic she really just did not need or want to understand. 'Ahhh so Fleur if I were cunning I would say that you and Bill are no longer permitted to take part in everyone's favourite game.'

'What?' Fleur asked confused, where was Hermione going.

'Well you are the one that has three years straight guessed the closest to the amount of times myself and Ginny would be called to Hogwarts.'

Fleur blanched, how did they know? 'I...well...you see.'

Hermione shrugged and grinned. 'Oh we knew after that first year that something like that would happen. And Harry can not keep a secret. He is horrible at it.'

'Ok.' Fleur was still not sure where Hermione was going. She didn't seem angry, actually she seemed to be highly amused by it. 'But why can't I take part any more?'

Hermione arched an eyebrow and smirked. 'Think about Fleur I am sure it will come to you.'

Minerva was the first one to start laughing. _You never can keep Hermione down. No matter what the situation. _'That is very very true. I do believe Fleur and Bill should be excluded.'

'What?' Fleur tried again. She turned sharply when Appoline started snorting next then Isabelle and finally Dominique. 'Oh come on please tell me?'

'Well my sweet.' Appoline said her voice still light with laughter. 'As your grandmother has so kindly explained a piece of your Veela magic was mixed in when Jane was conceived. Meaning that in a very strange coincidence you are in a sense also part parent to Jane.'

Tuning the most spectacular shade of red Fleur now understood. 'I am not explaining this one to Ginny. No matter how innocent my involvement she will kill me.' She muttered as everyone around her laughed. For all the sadness earlier and the reason for Isabelle's being there still somewhat shrouded it was turning into a rather amusing afternoon.

* * *

Alexa had to admit she was actually not to disappointed to have to watch the Quidditch practise. She was an avid player herself. And getting to watch the daughter of Ginny Weasley-Granger, one of her favourite players, play was going to be something. 'So you are the Captain?'

Jane grumbled, her time spent with Alexa had not been all bad. Not that she was going to admit that little tit bit. 'Yes, for the tenth time!'

'You are such a grouch!' Alexa said happily, somehow having gotten over the whole punishment aspect of this. It was incredible having a honest conversation outside of the clan. It was her first experience, it was liberating. 'So why are you immune to my thral?'

_Oh Merlin! It's like hanging out with the older version of a cross between Sam and the twins! _'I don't know, I just have always been immune.' She chuckled as she remembered Fleur's disappointment when she was watching them. Her sisters would be all good, but not her.

'It's very rare.' Alexa mused, she had heard stories of other people being immune, but all turned out to have some Veela Ancestry. 'Do you have any Veela in the family?'

'Just Aunt Fleur, but I don't think she has anything to do with this.' Jane said as they reached the pitch. They were an hour early. Just the way she liked it. Meant she could get in some extra practise.

Pursing her lips Alexa had to agree. 'So I wonder why you are immune then. The only other explanation is...'

Jane's head shot up and she blanched red. 'I am not bonding with you! Forget it. No way in hell!'

Alexa laughed, she was not even going to suggest it. As much as she was getting to like Jane, they would kill each other if they got involved romantically. 'Merlin no, I was going to suggest that maybe you are I don't know tone death. That way you could not her the Siren's call.'

'Yea, ok sounds fine.' Jane said calmer now that they had that little bit straight. 'Just one problem there Alex I have perfect pitch.'

'Interesting. And stop calling me Alex! It's Alexa.' Alexa helped get everything set up as they talked. 'Why are we here so early anyway?'

'I like to get some practise in before the rest of the team get here.' Jane said as she set up the last bit.

Seeing her chance of a life time Alexa grinned. 'In that case how about a little one on one?'

Jane tilted her head. 'Do you even know how to play?'

'Wanne make a little wager and see who comes out ahead?' Alexa grinned, she couldn't remember the last time she had had a good opponent.

Seing the glint in Alexa's yes Jane grinned as well. This was really getting to be the best detention ever. 'Sure. If I win you let me out of tomorrow's detention.'

Alexa nodded. 'And if I win I want to meat your mother.'

Jane grinned, easy bet. 'Your on.'

'This is going to be so much fun.' Alexa grabbed a broom and they were off.

* * *

Ginny morosely stared out of the window. She still could not believe that Madame Pomfrey would allow and even condone a Professor being that blatantly involved with a student. And she was pissed of that said student was none other than her daughter. And it seemed that when Lizzy woke up she could not wait to get out of there. 'Not even a hi to me.' She grumbled. She frowned when she saw two figures playing one on one Quidditch. As she watched a while longer she got excited. _That is some amazing flying those two are doing. _Checking around if Madame Pomfrey was close she slipped seized her opportunity and slipped out heading for the Quidditch pitch. _At least I can get some pleasure from this. No harm in it._

* * *

'I needed that.' Isabelle said once all the teasing and laughing had died down a bit. 'You have a wonderful family Hermione. Utterly charming and lively.' She watched as Hermione smiled softly. Her love and pride for her family all but palpable. 'But I think you already knew that.'

Hermione nodded. 'I have everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I cherish it all.'

'As it should be.' Isabelle smiled wishfully, she was loathe to break this wonderful lull they had fallen in, but she had to tell them why she was there.

Dominique sensing the change in Isabelle decided to break the spell. 'Isabelle you have told us how the rift between the Seville's and Delacour's came to be, but we are still in the dark as to why you are here?'

'Yes I guess I have not told you yet.' Isabelle took a moment to order her thoughts. 'When Diane was adopted into my clan she immediately became a Delacour. I could feel the instant it happened, for at the same moment I could feel the contract start to unravel.'

Gasping Hermione suddenly understood. 'Arriele might not have hurt one of your clan yet, but she is actively trying to. Meaning you are no longer bound.' The implication made Hermione shudder.

Isabelle smiled sadly, yes Hermione was indeed very fast on the uptake. 'I have come to protect what is mine and to once and for all put an end to this madness.'

Dominique paled, she had a good idea how Isabelle was going to do that. The thought did not sit well with her. 'Tell me you are not seriously considering what I think you are?'

'It is the only way.' Isabelle could feel the sadness creep in again. She would not allow it to though, she needed to be as sharp as she could. 'Headmistress I have a request to make of you.'

Minerva eyed Isabelle and Dominique critically. It was obvious that what Isabelle intended to do was not something Dominique liked to think about. 'I will consider any request you make, but I need to know all the details you can give.'

'Of course.' Isabelle looked around the room. 'I am asking permission to stay on and protect what Arielle is after. She will come, it's only a matter of time, of that I am sure. And when she does I am asking for permission to do battle against her and finish this.'

'You have to tell her what will happen when you do.' Dominique said quietly.

Appoline also understood what her mother intended to do. 'Mother please, you are not strong enough.'

'Oh but my sweet I am. I have been waiting for this.' Isabelle closed her eyes, she could feel the urge to change it was nearly overwhelming. _Yes a demonstration would be the best way to explain._

* * *

Jane whooped with pleasure. Alexa wasn't just a good player she was an excellent player. And they were tied. But winning didn't matter that much any more, it was the thrill of the chase. 'Is that all you've got!'

'Not even close!' Alexa had never had a thrill quite like this one. Their match was fast and furious and neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand. It was fantastic. 'Come and catch me, if you can.'

Jane was close, she could feel it just a little more and she would have Alexa in a block. Just before she could make the lunge She watched in utter fascination and horror as Alexa seemed to change in an instant from her human form to what had to be her Veela form. Her broom dropped off as Alexa spread her wings then screeched as something hit her in one of her wings and started to plummet to the ground. Jane without thought banked her broom sharply and dove after her. A few metres from the ground Jane managed to grab hold of what she could only describe as armour and was able to slow down Alexa enough so that she only landed with a light thud. 'What the hell!' Jane gaped in horror at an arrow that had penetrated Alexa under her right shoulder and came out somewhere that Jane guessed would usually be her right elbow. It was a big arrow.

Ginny who had watched their match from a spot in the stands was running to them at full speed. 'Jane!'

Alexa sharply pulled Jane to her. Her eyes were blood red but Jane could still see Alexa in them. 'She...can not come closer...please.' She rasped urgently she could feel her energy lagging. She didn't have much time. She had to get Jane to keep her safe until the Queen came or, or she died. 'I...please Jane you have to.'

Seeing the pain and fear in Alexa's eyes she nodded. 'Ok Alex, you just stay with me, mama will go for help.' She would question the reason for her mother being there later. But for the moment Alexa was more important. 'You're going to owe me.'

A split second before she hit the Protection charm Ginny saw it, but it was to late. She got up and groaned. _Not another one? What did I do that my children are so desperate to not see me? _'Jane!'

'Mama I am fine, but you can't come closer.' Jane said as she was trying to stop the bleeding from Alexa's shoulder.

'Queen...poison.' Alexa managed she was sure she knew what was causing her to so rapidly loose energy.

Jane nodded I understanding. 'Mama you have to go for help!'

'Ok baby, but you better have a really good explanation later.' Ginny started to head in the direction of the Hospital wing.

'No you have to go get the Queen!' Jane said desperately, she was pretty sure that Alexa wasn't conscious any more.

Ginny blinked, she had no idea what Jane was talking about. _Hermione will know, I am sure. _With a quick flourish of her wand her Patronus shot out across the field racing to where Hermione was. 'We will need Madame Pomfrey too I am pretty sure.'

Jane nodded as she watched her mother take of at a good clip. 'Alex? Come on you have to stay awake.'

'I...dying.' Alexa rasped blood bubbling from her mouth. She couldn't feel pain any more. She really couldn't feel much any more except for the cold. It was clawing at her. But Jane was calling her so she concentrated on her voice. Glad that she had a friend with her. She didn't want to die alone.

Jane shook her head as tears rolled don her cheeks. 'You are not dying, do you hear me! You are not dying.' Jane said desperation thick in her voice.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are ready for more:) And les4ever I hope this is what you had in mind;) enjoy.  
**

**G my characters are not oversexed!  
**

* * *

Isabelle was on the cusp of change when it all changed. She felt the last of the contract shatter spectacularly. And she knew something was very wrong. 'No, no it can't be I would have felt her if she was here!'

Appoline could feel it as well. One of the clan was in terrible pain, it felt like they were dying. 'Mother?'

Isabelle took of out of the office just as Ginny's Patronus stormed into Minerva's office.

'Get to the pitch, bring the Queen. Someone is hurt.' The Patronus said in Ginny's voice.

'Isabelle!' Hermione yelled after a rapidly disappearing form. 'The Quidditch Pitch!'

Isabelle changed direction as she stormed towards the Quidditch Pitch.'

Turning to the others Hermione motioned them to follow. 'We have to get there. We can't know what happened and they might need some help.' She would not say they might need people to fight.'

* * *

Jane was sweating like she had never before. Alexa was barely awake and shivering like mad. And every now and then another of those blasted arrows made its way towards them. Her charm was strong, but damn it the arrows seemed to hone on it testing it making Jane use more and more energy on the charm while she never took her eyes of Alexa. She would not leave her alone. 'That's it Alex remember we are still tied and if you die now you forfeit! Meaning I win.'

Alexa managed a small snort causing her body to wrack in a violent shiver. 'never.' She said softly. Amazed how strong Jane was, she didn't know if in the same situation she would be that strong.

'See now we understand each other! I mean this is just the worst way to try and get out of paying up I have ever seen.' Jane felt another arrow hit her barrier. But her face didn't betray a thing. 'And where the hell do you put that bloody honking big sword! Cause I am pretty sure you didn't have it when we got started this match! Bloody huge!' And Jane was not joking. Alexa was in full Veela form battle armour and weaponry included, she was after all a Royal guard.

Alexa blinked, oh normally a comment like that would have her smirking and laughing. 'Never...leave...home...without...' She said slowly her words slurring somewhat. She was losing consciousness, she knew that. She had very little time left.

Jane could see that the life was literally pouring out of Alexa and nothing she did would stop it. 'Well you'll have to teach me how to do that, since I don't even think my mum could manage that.' She joked back. Trying to distract Alexa and keep her going just a little longer. Just until help got there.

* * *

Isabelle spared no thought as she crashed through the last of Jane's barrier and immediately put up her own. She also let the rest of her guard know she was in need of their services. She had no time to deal with the arrows that were still coming down. 'Alexa?'

Alexa heard Isabelle and tried to speak, but nothing but a gurgle of blood came out.

'She is barely conscious.' Jane said glad that someone was there that maybe could help. Merlin she hoped she could help.

Isabelle closed her eyes and changed into her own Veela form. Then she put her talon one on Alexa's heart and one to her temple. 'You have done extremely well Jane.' She said as she poured some of her own energy into Alexa. She knew if not for Jane, Alexa would have been dead by now. Jane had done exactly what was needed. Kept Alexa conscious and talking.

Jane couldn't let go of holding Alexa, even if it made things more difficult for Isabelle. 'I can't let go.' She said softly.

'And you shouldn't, Alexa has chosen you to be her connection to reality. You are doing wonderful.' Isabelle heard screams and yells as her guard and the rest of her group arrived. 'Appoline!'

'What do you need mother?' Appoline stepped up to the shield around her mother and the other two women. She knew better that to breach it.

'I need Phoenix tears!' Isabelle said urgently. She could feel the poison in Alexa's veins they did not have much time.

'Let down your shield, I have some in my bag.' An out of Breath Poppy huffed.

'No!' Isabelle said firmly. 'No one can enter, it would be very bad if they did.' Isabelle looked Alexa in the eye. 'You hold on a little longer.' She got up and moved to where Poppy was. 'Thank you. She was back with Alexa and Jane as soon as she had the vial. 'I need you to hold her as still as you can Jane. This is going to be incredibly painful for her.' With that Isabelle in one swift move pulled out the arrow and as Alexa screamed in utter agony poured the tears on the wounds.

* * *

Poppy watched anxiously as Jane and Isabelle carried a now unconscious Alexa to one of the beds in the Hospital wing. Isabelle would still not let anyone except Jane near Alexa. This bothered her greatly, but she had to trust that there was a good reason. One she intended to find out as soon as she possible could. 'Is she going to be ok?'

Isabelle nodded as she joined Poppy. 'Yes, thank you for your help.' Isabelle was curious though why Madame Pomfrey had Phoenix tears so readily available and in her field kit. 'If I may, you have a very extensive field kit.'

Poppy snorted, oh yes she had a very extensive field kit indeed. 'After Harry Potter and his band of misfits I made sure that I had everything and anything handy, just in case. I swear the Headmistress has kittens every time I mention that I have to restock.'

Isabelle laughed. 'I can imagine on both counts actually. As I understand Mister Potter was very accident prone indeed, and the Headmistress has a budget.'

'Oh you have no idea.' Poppy agreed. 'Will there be other patients for me today?'

Isabelle shrugged, she truly did not know. Her guards did go after whoever had been firing those blasted arrows, but they had as of yet not returned. Dominique was taking care of a rather shook up Minerva. Fleur and Appoline were on their way to talk to Diane and Lizzy and Hermione was trying to fill in her wife. 'There should not be, but one never knows.'

'Then I will prepare for the worst case and be happy if it doesn't come to be.' Poppy said as she walked off to the back where her supplies were.

'I guess I will keep Jane and Alexa company in the meantime. As I seem to be of no use right this second.' Isabelle said to no one in particular.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she paced in her office. 'This is becoming a big mess.' She left unsaid that she felt useless, there didn't seem to be anything she could help with.

'You are not useless, don't you know that you are the one that keeps everything going?' Dominique took Minerva in her arms. 'Besides who would keep them in check if you weren't here.' She turned Minerva in her arms and gently tipped her head up and took her lips in a gentle kiss. Enjoying the moan coming from Minerva.

'I could still order you around.' Minerva said with a decided twinkle in her eye.

Dominique laughed enjoying Minerva's playful side. 'And I would like it too.' She laughed even more at the blush that caused. 'You can go all Headmistress on me.'

Minerva knew she was blushing fiercely, Dominique seemed to be so in tune with what she needed it was amazing. 'Oh shush you.'

'Yes professor.' Dominique then lent in and kissed Minerva soundly. 'Tell me Professor do you have a back way into that sumptuous bedroom of yours? Cause I really want to kiss you some more and then some.'

Minerva could feel pure desire shoot straight through her. 'You know there is Ms Siene.' She lent in closer to Dominique nibbling on her ear. 'But we really shouldn't.'

'Love they will call us when they need us.' Dominique's hands started to roam over Minerva's back. 'But right now? I need you.'

Without another thought Minerva stepped back and pulled Dominique after her. Thank Merlin her private rooms were close.

* * *

Diane was nervously eyeing the door. No the knocking still hadn't stopped. 'You think it's her?' She asked Lizzy as she eyed the door once again.

Shrugging Lizzy turned to the book in her lap. 'At some point you are going to have to open the door though. I think it might quite literally splinter if you don't.' Lizzy was just as nervous Diane, but she wanted to at least look like she wasn't. She knew that her mama would love Diane. Might just be a little rocky at first...again.

Diane bit her lip, but she knew that Lizzy was right. So she finally opened the door and utter relief flooded her. 'Fleur, Appoline, this is a surprise.'

'Told you I would be back later.' Fleur smiled amicably not mentioning the fact that they had been banging on the door for quite a while. 'How are you and Liz doing?'

'Better, Liz is just resting on the couch. Please come in.' Diane showed them to where Lizzy was sitting comfortably propped up on the couch. She looked much better than she had earlier.

Fleur lent down and kissed Liz hello followed by Appoline. 'You look much better.' Fleur commented, she knew her mother was keeping out of the conversation for now. Appoline was still too upset about what had happened to Alexa and her anger was thinly veiled.

'Compared to what though Aunt Fleur?' Liz said sardonically. 'Please sit down already the last thing I need id a crick in the neck.'

Fleur grinned Liz must have felt better she was being grumpy and difficult. 'Yes you will be just fine.' Something soft and furry bumped into her side as she sat. When she saw the two kittens her heart melted a little. One just could not help it. 'Oh where did you get these! They are adorable.'

'Jessie.' Liz said as she looked fondly at the kittens. 'She stole them from Lorry.'

'Oh that's going to go over well when she finds out.' Fleur said mirthfully.

'Can I get you anything.' Diane said eyeing Appoline.

'Some tea love, please.' Liz smiled up at Diane. 'And maybe some biscuits.'

Leaning down Diane pecked her lips. 'Anything else love?'

'No that is perfect.' Liz grinned happily.

Appoline pursed her lips, she knew she had to calm down. Diane was obviously picking up on her anger. 'Fleur I think I am going for a walk. I am still to agitated to be here.'

Fleur blinked, this was downright rude of her mother. Not something she was very often. But this was a special situation. She knew that her mother was rather close with Alexa's mother. And felt somewhat responsible. 'Of course mamam, please stay safe.' Apoline nodded curtly and left. Fleur bit her lip. 'I am sorry about that.'

Lizzy arched an eyebrow, this was not a social call of that she was sure. 'Does this have anything to do with the other Veela that are here?'

Fleur nodded just as Diane entered with a tray of tee. 'It does. A lot has happened since you got injured.' Fleur sat back stroking Jinx. This was going to be hard to tell.

* * *

Hermione groaned once again. For some reason Ginny took everything she told her in stride except for Lizzy and Diane's bond. She was getting exasperated to the point of feeling like strangling her wife, again. 'Ginny please! I have explained it to you three times now. Can we not just leave it at that?'

'No, we bloody well can not!' Ginny said firmly. She did not understand this, and Hermione sounded almost cavalier about their daughter being bonded with a Professor.

'Ginny, love, please listen to me.' Hermione pulled a pacing Ginny into her. 'Diane is no more than a child herself. A lovely, shy, intelligent and somewhat lost young woman.' She could see Ginny's resolve to be stubborn start to waver. 'There was utterly no intent from either of them to start the bonding this soon. But Diane did not grow up with family and was never taught how it worked. She wanted to do this the right way. Let Lizzy finish school then get to know us before asking for her hand. It's very sweet actually. But they accidentally started the bonding and they can't stop it. Not that I would want them to.'

'But she's a Professor!' Ginny said but the fight was gone. It was a last ditch effort to prove her point.

'You should see our little girl with her Gin, she glows she is so happy and so utterly in love.' Hermione gently kissed Ginny reassuringly. 'And you like Diane, you nearly beat the hell out of Harry because he scared her. So can you just please be kind and get to know her, and give them a chance?'

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione burying her nose in the hair she loved so much. 'I just, I hate and love seeing her all grown up.'

Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. She felt much the same. 'I know love.'

'I will try and give them a chance and I will do my best to protect them as best I can.' Ginny sighed comfortably holding on to Hermione. It flet like days since they had simply just held each other. 'There is still a lot I don't know, isn't there?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, but you know the important things love and hopefully soon you will have your own memories back. Until then you stick with me.' Hermione shivered as Ginny grinned into the crook of her neck. Merlin she loved it when Ginny did that.

'I do like to stick with you.' Ginny said as she kissed Hermione's jaw softly.

Hermione turned into the kiss and deepened it. She needed this she realized. She needed to be held have Ginny with her to reassure her to make her feel safe. 'Gin please take me to bed.'

Ginny easily scooped Hermione into her arms and moved them to the bed in the Room Minerva had once again kindly let them use. 'I love you Hermione.'

Hermione smiled up at Ginny happily. 'And I love you.' She then pulled Ginny onto her and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Alexa groaned everything hurt and she was pretty sure she would throw up if she moved. _But I am not dead, that is good, right? _'Hurt.'

Jane jumped when Alexa finally groaned. 'Yes well you had a bloody arrow skewing you. Of course it hurts.' She said almost laughing with relief.

Alexa took a couple deep calming breaths then blinked her eyes open. 'That explains it.'

Isabelle chuckled, it seemed neither of the two had lost their sense of humour. 'It would indeed. Alexa how are you feeling?'

Jane looked at Isabelle as if she was daft, but didn't say a word. But Alexa had to. 'Like I was skewered by a very big arrow.'

Jane snorted. 'And you were.'

Isabelle's pursed her lips. Oh now these two together would be trouble it seemed they had found their perfect counterpart.' Indeed, do you need anything?'

Alexa wanted to shake her head, but every movement hurt so she thought better of it. 'No, I knew I could stop the arrow.' Alexa said her mind still a little muddled.

'What!' Jane snapped sharply. 'What do you mean?'

Alexa blinked. 'I can't really explain. One second we were playing and the instant I felt danger and I changed. I have never changed that fast before.'

'I don't think you have been in that much danger before.' Isabelle said kindly.

Jane growled eyeing Alexa. 'Are you telling me that you did this because you were protecting me!' She growled again this time very loudly.

Alexa rolled her eyes. 'Oh keep your knickers on Jane.' She said enjoying Jane's ears turning that particular shade of red.

'I do not need you to protect me! I am very capable of doing that on my own!' Jane snapped. Her fear and confusion and even her anger towards the unknown people who had done this broke out.

'Oh yes, I would have liked to see you try and stop an arrow you didn't even know was heading your way.' Alexa said almost pleasantly.

Jane knew she was burning red with anger. 'I saved you, don't forget that!'

'I saved you first.' Alex growled back.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at both women and decided to let the two bicker amongst themselves. She was sure there her guards were not far away and with them came news.


	59. Chapter 59

**A:N - This is fumes43 uploading for Melktert her internet is out, apperently only some parts of it is working and fanfic isn't one of them :( Anyway Leave a review and I will make sure they get uploaded hehe ;) What can I say, I don't do it for free ;-P Plus she loves getting reviews.**

* * *

Arielle cackled in glee. 'And you are sure you hit her?'

The dirty looking man nodded. 'Like you said. Blond beautiful I hit her good and right.' He patted his crossbow.'

'Fantastic!' Arielle could hardly keep from rubbing her hands together.

'She ain't dead though.' He said conversationally not knowing that he should have rather kept his mouth shut.

'WHAT?' Arielle was on her feet her wand pressed roughly into the man's throat.

He simply laughed, he had dealt with this sort of person many many times. They didn't scare him. 'Killing me won't help you, neither will it kill the girl.'

'Oh but it would make me feel better.' Arielle sneered her anger flaring.

He shrugged, he did have a little something up his sleeve if things did get out of hand. 'I did as you asked, in the process I did hurt the girl badly, probably scaring the crap out of her. And I found out something very interesting about Hogwarts.'

Arielle backed up a little, maybe she would just maim the idiot. 'Speak.'

He grinned, oh she really had no idea what she was up against. It was nearly worth it to simply stick around and see her burn, but only nearly. His plans ran more towards the get paid then get out of the country for a long while. 'Hogwarts it seems has a weak spot. You can fly in, but it is very high up.'

Arielle threw up her head and laughed, she knew if she looked in a mirror right about now her eyes would be blood red. 'That will not be a problem.' She walked away from him and threw him a satchel. 'You've been useful. Now get out of my sight.'

The man took the satchel and bowed. 'As you wish.' _That was easier than I thought, I didn't even have to use the Ace up my sleeve. She's going to be very surprised, and not in a good way._

* * *

Isabelle paced, she was not happy. Her guards came back and they had not found out much, neither did they have the person or persons responsible. 'How did you not find anything!'

* * *

Jolie stepped forward, she had reluctantly taken over Alexa's leadership. 'We found where he was shooting from, but he was already gone. He is highly skilled. I have never seen an Archer as skilled.'

'Oh that makes it much better then!' Isabelle snapped in frustration. She sighed, it wasn't their fault the man was quicker than them. They had at least found the Archer's Quiver. It was something. 'I apologize.

Jolie let out a nervous breath. How anyone would want to be the head of the Royal guard was beyond her. It scared the crap out of her. 'We found no trace of another Veela my Queen.'

'No, no you wouldn't have. Arielle will have used this assassin to try and do the job for her. She is if nothing else a meticulous planner. And now she probably knows about Hogwarts weakness.' Isabelle knew that no matter how hard they tried they could not safe guard the air. 'But we can use it against her.'

'Your Majesty?' Jolie asked shifting from foot to foot. Merlin she hoped Alexa got better soon.

Isabelle blinked. 'Oh, mhhh.' She pursed her lips. 'I will talk to you about it soon. First I need to speak to the Headmistress.'

'Can we go check on Alexa your majesty?'

'Of course.' She smirked happily though. Jane and Alexa were probably still bickering. 'I warn you though, do not go to close. Alexa is still very weak and has not lifted the spell.'

'Thank you.' The guards hurried out of the room.

* * *

Dominique was completely and utterly relaxed. But then Minerva was utterly amazing and having her naked form pressed up against her with Minerva's head resting on her chest was her idea of heaven. 'Are you feeling better my love?'

Minerva growled. 'That is just an idiotic question!' She playfully pinched Dominique. 'I would have been sorely disappointed if you did not manage to relax me Dom.'

Dominique arched an eyebrow, the nickname was new, but very welcome. 'Hey, I am still a girl I need a little reassurance you know.' She grinned.

Minerva groaned happily. 'No you don't! You are just looking for an ego boost.'

'True.' Dominique admitted grinning wickedly.

'I thought me screaming your name multiple times was quite enough of an ego boost, don't you?' Minerva commented dryly. She couldn't help her hands wandering the gloriously naked expanse of Dominique stomach and chest. Thrilled when it made Dominique shiver in anticipation.

'Merlin the things you do to me.' Dominique dropped all pretence and teasing. She was absolutely completely in love with the woman in her arms and she was beyond wanting her.

Minerva nuzzled Dominique's breast lovingly. 'Nothing you don't do to me either, I guarantee.'

'Excuse me.' A soft nervous squeak finally managed to cut through the lust the two women were in.

Minerva closed her eyes her skin burning red. 'Yes, Gillie.' She turned to look at the mortified little house elf. _How in the world did we miss her appearing in? Why did she apparate in?_

'Is very sorry to disturb Mistress.' Gillie said while trying to look anywhere but the naked couple on the bed. 'Buts the Mistress Isabelle wishes to talk to you.' She couldn't stand it any longer and turned away. It hurt her eyes all that love. It was wonderful though. 'She could not reach you so sent Gillie.'

Minerva closed her eyes and softly banged her head on Dominique's chest. _Could this be any more embarrassing. _She cleared her throat. 'Thank you Gillie, you can tell her we will be there shortly.'

Gillie nodded then bit her lip. She could see her Mistress struggling with the situation, and she could not let them think she did not approve. Love was something so wondrous and one should never feel embarrassment because of it. 'I's...I's very happy for Mistress. You's be very happy with each other.' With that she popped out again.

'Oh god!' Minerva mumbled into Dominique's chest. 'This is not happening.'

Dominique chuckled as she got up. Seemed their afternoon was being cut short. 'Sure it isn't.' She kissed Minerva one last time hungrily. 'Come love, before the queen deigns it necessary to come burst in here herself.

Minerva burrowed her face into the pillow for a second longer then got up. 'Yes one person bursting in on us more than enough.' _And I would not put it past Isabelle to do exactly what you are suggesting._

* * *

Hermione giggled as Ginny was mercilessly tickling her. 'Stop!' She tried to get out from under Ginny with was playfully letting her get away. 'Please love!'

'You know how. Just say the word Hermione. She said laughing happily. Oh how she loved this woman.

Shaking her head Hermione doubled her efforts to get away, thrilled when Ginny growled and started kissing her way up from her stomach. 'Never.' She said the giggle turning husky.

'Mhhhh you taste so good, you know that?' Ginny grinned up at Hermione her fingertips ghosting over heated skin. Leaving goose bumps in their wake. Hermione wiggling and laughing made her heart soar.

'Merlin you drive me insane.' Ginny's light touches making her squirm but in the best of way. 'Please stop teasing.'

'You know how to make me stop.' Ginny nipped one of Hermione's breasts, making Hermione moan sexily. 'Just one little word.'

Hermione bit her lip trying to arch into Ginny growling utterly frustrated when Ginny easily pulled away so she couldn't. 'Please?'

Ginny chuckled as she slowly took a nipple in her mouth then popping it back out. 'One word love. And I will do whatever you want.'

'Oh gods you don't play fair.' Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes as Ginny took her nipple into her mouth again. 'Ok! I give!'

Ginny chuckled against Hermione's breast. 'Then say it any I am all yours.'

Hermione blanched then lent closer to Ginny. 'Ginny stop teasing me and fuck me already.'

Ginny covered Hermione's body with her own. 'I love it when you curse.' She whispered in Hermione's ear. A soft pop had Ginny quickly cover them. It was worse than a cold shower, but then it wasn't anything they weren't used to. Seven kids lead to very interesting and untimely interruption. 'Uhm yes...'

Gillie smiled up at the two, she well remembered the couple from their school days. All the elves had adored the two. And it was wonderful to see they were still just as in love now as they were back then. 'I's to inform you two that you are expected in the Headmistress's office.'

'Thank you...Gillie right?' Hermione said unsure of the name.

Gillie blushed happily. 'It's a pleasure. I's go now.' Gillie took a bow and was gone.

Ginny lay back laughing. 'Oh well at least we had more time for us than we have when the kids are home.'

'Is it weird that I did not feel embarrassed in the least?' Hermione said as she swatted Ginny to get up.

'Nah, we are just used to it, plus the house elves have caught us before.' Ginny said as she watched Hermione get dressed.

'True.' Hermione rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a sweater that belonged to Ginny to put on. It was her favourite clothing item. 'I wonder who sent poor Gillie though.'

Ginny shrugged as she finally got up on her knees making her way to Hermione kissing her softly. 'I was wondering where this had disappeared to.'

Hermione gently pushed Ginny away, if she didn't they would never make it to Minerva's office. 'It just happened to make it's was into my bag.'

Ginny laughed as she started to pull on her own clothes. 'Sure my love ,sure.' She knew that for some strange reason Hermione always had some clothing piece of hers with her. This being her favourite.

* * *

Isabelle sat back in Minerva's office enjoying a cup of tea. She was curious to see which of the two couples would be the first to arrive. _You are just too bad. _'Gillie?'

Gillie popped into the room and bowed. 'Yes Mistress?'

'Can you find Fleur and Appoline as well. I do believe that we need everyone here. Of and maybe prepare some snacks and more tea. I am sure that some of the ladies will be famished.' Isabelle chuckled to herself.

'Yes of course Mistress. Should I's disturb Fleur and the professor?' Gillie asked just to make sure. She knew that Professor Seville was taking care of her sick mate.

Isabelle pursed her lips then nodded. 'Yes, and invite Diane and Liz as well they have the right to be here, but please do tell the, that I understand if they cannot come.' _Although I dearly want to meet them both. I promised to play by the rules._

* * *

Fleur was trying to figure out what was going on inside Diane's head. She had been shaking the whole time she had told them, Lizzy was easy to figure out. A true Weasley-Granger with the temper to go with it she was bright red and seething to get at Arielle and for some reason her grandmother. But Diane just shook. 'Diane please this wasn't your fault.'

'I...I...n...n' Diane tried, but she was so confused. This whole situation was confusing her. She just wanted Lizzy and her to be left alone. She was tired.

Liz very carefully got up and sat down next to Diane. 'I love you.' She whispered softly. 'And I promise it will all be ok. We will be ok.'

'You shouldn't be moving around so much.' Diane fussed around Liz happy for the distraction.

Lizzy took Diane's hands in her own. 'Look at me love.'

Diane hesitated for a second but finally did. 'I am scared.'

'I know, but we will be ok.' Liz kissed Diane sweetly on the lips.

Diane nodded and lent her forehead against Lizzy's forehead. 'Just please don't leave me.' And that was what really scared Diane to death. That because of all this Lizzy her family and everyone else would just say she was too much trouble and leave her. She didn't think she could bare that.

'I would never leave you.' Liz said very straight forward.

'And neither would I.' Fleur said gently. Finally understanding why Diane was so utterly terrified. 'You are family sweaty. And no one messes with this family.'

* * *

Isabelle watched as Dominique and Minerva slinked in. Dominique was quite at ease not seemingly bothered by her little stunt at all. But Minerva was a different matter. One moment she was red in the face the next she was killing Isabelle with her eyes. 'Have a good afternoon?'

'Oh just stuff it!' Minerva finally let her embarrassment culminate into a nice wave of anger. 'Yes we had a wonderful afternoon, which you very knowingly disturbed!'

'Oh so it was you?' Hermione said as she and Ginny entered the office. 'You should really not use house elves that way. It's very rude.'

Ginny chuckled, if Isabelle even tried to give Hermione the line that house elves liked what they did Hermione would have her for dinner then spit her out. 'I don't think we have actually officially met. I am Ginny Weasley-Granger.' She held out her hand to Isabelle who took it in a strong shake.

'Isabelle Delacour. Nice to finally meet you.' Isabelle was thrilled to meet Ginny she was a Quidditch fan. But she was also disappointed that the only real reaction so far came from Minerva.

'Likewise.' Ginny spied the table full of snacks. 'Oh yes! Food.'

Hermione groaned lightly. 'I swear Ginny sometimes you are worse that your brothers.'

Ginny simply shrugged. She was hungry. 'You still love me though.'

Hermione simply chuckled as Ginny made her way to the food. 'I am guessing you have news?'

'Yes, I do. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.' Isabelle tried to ask casually.

_Oh so that is what you are after. You wanted to see how we would react. _'Oh you know you did.' Hermione gave Isabelle the look she gave her children when they were in deep trouble.

Isabelle suddenly felt a little ashamed and chastised. 'I apologize.'

'You forgot that being interrupted is nothing new for me and Ginny. We have seven children. Also next time don't use the house elves.' Hermione was really getting started on a lecture and she was enjoying herself. 'Another thing just how juvenile are you? I mean this is the sort of thing I would expect from a teen aged boy, not from someone in your position.'

Isabelle opened her mouth to defend herself, but the glare Hermione shot her made her snap it shut in a hurry. Lucky for her before Hermione could really get on a roll there was a soft pop and three new people stood in the middle of the room. 'They came.'

Lizzy stumbled but before she could fall strong familiar arms caught her and gently helped her to one of the couches. 'Thanks mama.'

Ginny kissed Lizzy's forehead before letting Diane take over. 'That was quite the entrance.'

'We didn't think it would be a good idea for Liz to walk all the way here.' Fleur explained.

'And we wanted to be here.' Liz said huffing lightly, she was not liking this being sick thing at all. She looked around the room the winced. 'I feel like I am at a teacher parent conference.' She muttered, maybe it wasn't the best idea to be there after all. 'And for Merlin's sake stop staring at me!'


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello it's me again;) my lovely gf has been sprung from her posting duty for tonight. I have internet! Exciting;) Any who another chapter for you guys and as alway I hope you enjoy.  
**

**G my wonderfull shall we dance?  
**

* * *

Poppy glared at her patient and her companion. They were driving her up the walls. She still could not get near them every time she did Alexa would instantly bristle and her eyes turn red again. So she had to hang back and have her whole Hospital wing disrupted. 'At least I got rid of the rest of the horde! And I think it's time for those two to go as well.'

Alexa stuck out her tongue. 'I am so faster than you.'

'You are not! I was out flying you at every single turn!' Jane growled, she would have knocked some sense into Alexa if she hadn't still looked so pale. 'Besides I am way more manoeuvrable, because I a smaller and lighter.'

'Pfffff! You might be, but what I lack in manoeuvrability I make up for in power.' Alexa said smugly. There was no way that Jane could argue with that.

'I hate you!' Jane snapped acidly.

'Ok I have had it!' Poppy said from a safe distance. 'You and you!' She pointed to each in turn. 'Out!'

Alexa blinked a couple times, but at the glare she was receiving from Madame Pomfrey she knew that they better make a hasty retreat. 'Yes ma'am.'

Jane followed suit she had learned long ago there was no reasoning with Madame Pomfrey when she got ticked off. 'Can you stand on your own?' She asked gruffly as if she really didn't care, she wasn't fooling anyone though.

Alexa bit her lip, she truly had no idea. So she slowly got up her head swimming but after a moment it felt ok so she got up. 'Uhm yea kinda. Just stick close.'

'Ok then let's go.' Jane walked slowly so Alexa could keep up and made their way out of the Hospital.

'Where are we going to go?' Alexa asked puzzled, she didn't exactly have a room or anything.

'Gryffindor Tower.' Jane muttered.

Alexa shrugged, she had no idea where that was or what that was, but Jane seemed to know where they were going. 'Ok then.'

* * *

Isabelle cleared her throat as she slowly made her way over to the young couple. _Oh Merlin she looks exactly like Essi. So beautiful. _'It is nice to finally meet you.' She said when she got to them.

Diane looked like she was about to pass out. But with Liz's hand on the small of her back she calmed down enough to look the imposing woman in the eye. 'I can't say that I feel the same.'

Isabelle was rather taken aback, but then she should have known that even if Diane didn't know who she was she was still a Veela. 'And I wish to apologize for that.' She hung her head. 'In my haste and excitement to meet you I forgot every last one of my manners.'

Diane eyed Isabelle cautiously, but it did seem that she was sorry for her actions. 'We all make mistakes.' She said softly then held out her hand. 'I am Diane Seville it's nice to meet you.'

Isabelle hesitated only for a moment before she pulled Diane into a short hug. 'It's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you Diane. I am Isabelle Dellecour.'

Lizzy snorted. _No shit Sherlock! _'You have an interesting way of showing that.'

Isabelle groaned, another Weasley-Granger wanting to lecture her it seemed. 'And you must be Elizabeth?'

'I must.' Liz agreed coldly, she was not as forgiving as Diane. If Isabelle wanted her respect she would have to earn it.

'Liz!' Hermione, Ginny , Fleur and Diane admonished all at once.

'Oh yes and it's Liz not Elizabeth.' Liz said completely ignoring the groans from her parents and Diane.

Isabelle nodded, she understood. She had treated Diane very badly and Liz was not someone who took that lightly. She was also obviously very protective. 'Ok Liz it is.' Isabelle replied easily. She understood Liz's reluctance to simply accept her apology.

Liz narrowed her eyes for a second then thought better of saying more. ' So did you start without us?'

Isabelle shook her head. 'No we were still waiting for some wayward people to show up.' She grinned looking at Ginny and Hermione. But not too long, she really did not want Hermione to start her lecture again. The woman had this ability to make you absolutely agree with her and feel ashamed if you didn't.

'Not our fault you didn't have the common sense to take a nap yourself.' Ginny grinned devilishly. 'It does wonders.'

'Ewww! Mama please! I don't need to hear that.' Liz said even though secretly she loved the fact that her parents were still so very physical.

Ginny shrugged happily munching on some of the snacks put out for them. 'Everyone was thinking it. I just said it.'

Hermione groaned. 'Love behave.' She said as she slipped her arm around Ginny's waist. Stealing a bite of her snack.

'I think now might be a good time to get to the point?' Minerva's finally said. To her it seemed that there would only be friendly banter and teasing if someone didn't take charge of the situation.

Everyone reluctantly nodded their heads and sat down. Isabelle pursed her lips. 'Well my guards didn't find much. Whoever Arielle hired is very very good. But I doubt he will be sticking around.'

Dominique eyed her then sighed. 'An assassin?'

'Most likely yes. 'Isabelle nodded her head. 'So we seem to be the ones that have lost the element of surprise.'

Ginny watched everyone, she knew that she was missing a lot of pieces, but there was one thing she was curious about. 'Why would she hire an assassin and not just blast in here with her whole clan, from what Hermione told me that is pretty much what happened before. So why this change of tactic?'

This was definitely Dominique's field. 'Simply put the Seville clan does not really exist anymore. There are few to none left. And those that are still around have distanced themselves from Arielle. She is a dictator so much so that her own son turned against her.'

'So she doesn't have the man power.' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'I am guessing she still has a big family fortune?'

'Yes, the only reason she still holds so much sway and power in Veela society. A powerful clan without actual clan members.' Dominique said unhappily. Arielle and herself had butted heads on many occasions. They were not fond of each other.

'So if she does want to attack and she now knows we are here, she will have to hire more people?' Ginny went on.

Hermione grinned, her wife could be downright brilliant. 'Of course she would. But she is in our back garden.'

'And she has no idea who she is up against, or the true power you hold.' Ginny nodded, she knew Hermione would catch on where she was going.

'So since we lost the element of surprise, we will just absolutely smother her with information.' Hermione went on quickly walking to Minerva's desk and picking up some unused parchment and a quill. 'May I?' She directed at Minerva, who simply nodded she had an idea she knew where the two were going with this. But would just wait and see.

'And in the process also anyone she wanted to hire.' Ginny watched as Hermione jotted down a memo for her assistant. _Yip that will do it. _'She will be very surprised how few people are willing to go up against Hermione and the rest of the women present here.'

'So for once we will use the press to our advantage.' Hermione said as she folded the note. 'Dominique how do you feel about a conference in the interest of bettering Veela Wizard relations?'

Dominique threw her head back and laughed, this was a truly inspired plan. They were going to cut Arielle of at the knees. She will have no choice but to come by herself. And when she did they would be ready. 'It has always been the council's mission to have the best of relations with our fellow wizards and witches.'

Hermione grinned. 'Excellent. Let's get this thing organized. Shouldn't take too long.' Hermione walked over to Ginny giving her a scorcher of a kiss. 'See this is why I need you around. You have a devious brain my love.'

* * *

Jane kept her distance from Alexa, but she would surreptitiously steal glances to make sure she was still ok. She would not let anything happen to her. 'Is it very different than where you went to school?'

'Oh well you could say that, definitely say that.' Alexa said brightly, not taking her eyes of the view the higher up the climbed. It truly was quite beautiful. 'I did not in the sense of the word go to school. I was schooled by the clan in our home.'

'Seriously? I thought you all went to Beauxbatton?' Well that is what assuming got you Jane thought to herself.

Alexa nodded as she stopped, she turned to take in the view trying to hide the fact that she was winded and needed the breather. 'No, Fleur and Gabriella were the first of our clan to go there. Although it has now since become the normal practise. I am a little younger than her, but my mother wanted me schooled the traditional way and at home.'

'Mhhhh how was that like?' Jane was curious she could not really imagine it, although she guessed her parents did school them a lot when they were still at home, but never like in a real school.

'Well how is it like here?' Alexa countered. Although she expected it was a lot like what Fleur described Beauxbatton to be like.

'Ok point taken.' Jane mulled her thoughts around. 'Did you have like lessons and exams?'

'Yes, just unlike here we were usually outside.' Alexa smiled at Jane's scowl, she was growing quite fond of it. 'I believe you could say the big difference from schooling here is that we did things a lot more practically orientated.'

Jane tilted her head then smiled. 'That actually sounds wicked. I hate studying. I like doing much more.' She turned and slowly started up the steps again. 'Now come on we are nearly there.'

'About that, won't there be people around?' Alexa asked sounding just a tad worried. 'I mean except for you, people can't exactly come up to me and say howdie doodie.'

'Howdie doodie? Where in blazes did you learn that one from? And a few will try to come close, but believe me a couple singed eyebrows and people will back the hell up.' Jane shook her head happily, she was hoping it would some of the idiots that still thought they had a chance with her. That would be fun.

'You're enjoying that thought way too much.' Alexa grumbled.

'Why wouldn't I, for once I won't get into trouble for setting people on fire.' At that both stopped and laughed. It would be quite funny that was true.

* * *

'So we are all in agreement?' Hermione looked around the room. Everyone was more or less looking at Diane and Liz. Isabelle had suggested that they use Lizzy and Diane's situation as the reason for the conference.

Liz was furiously clenching and unclenching her fists. She was not happy with this, but she could see how simple and good the plan was. But damn she was tired of being the centre of this bloody circus. 'I don't like this.'

'But we know that it is a good plan.' Diane finishes, looking utterly exhausted. 'You can do as you want.' Diane got up and helped Lizzy up. It was time they head to bed. They could both use some rest.

'I am sorry.' Isabelle softly said as she moved closer to the two. 'This is a feud you have little to do with except for the name you bear.'

'I know.' Diane softly said. 'Gillie?'

The little house elf popped in. 'Missus Diane?'

'Could you take us back to my rooms?' Diane asked kindly.

'Of course.' Gillie smiled softly. She had a soft spot for the young Professor. She was so very shy, but always so kind.

'Liz?' Diane asked looking at to see whether she had something more to tell the group.

'Don't expect us to be happy about this, and leave us alone.' Liz said a lot harsher than she meant, but this was all getting to be too much.

Diane sighed heavily. This was pushing Liz further away from her family something she desperately wanted to stop. 'No, any of you who wish to speak to us can contact me anytime.' She said her voice sure and steady. 'Just give us ample warning.'

Liz glared at Diane a moment then simply grumbled as she took Gillie's hand. 'But that doesn't mean you'll get a warm reception.'

'Gillie?' Diane asked softly again as she grasped Gillie's other hand. And with a soft pop they were gone.

'Can't we do this without pulling them into this?' Hermione asked desperately. 'My little girl already hates us, I don't want to make it worse.'

Minerva pursed her lips, she was not happy about the idea of using the two either. No matter how much weight it would give their plan. 'I agree, there has to be a way to do this without dragging them into it. They have been through enough.'

Isabelle sighed, they were right of course. It was a selfish idea, and she knew it the second she had said it. 'Yes, of course you are right.'

Hermione and Ginny both sighed in utter relief. 'So we use the plan we originally suggested?' Hermione said happily.

'Yes, I think that will do nicely.' Dominique smiled at them. 'How fast can you get everything set up?'

'Already being done.' Hermione said as she leant back into Ginny's arms closing her eyes for a second taking comfort. 'My assistant will let us know when everything is ready. Then you and me will Floo to the Ministry and get this ball rolling.'

Everyone nodded, feeling much better with the situation than they had a second before. 'Why don't you go speak to Liz and Diane.' Minerva suggested.

'No, not now.' Ginny said softly. 'They were both completely exhausted.'

'It's the bond.' Isabelle said softly. 'Until Liz is healed completely some of the effects she suffer will bleed over to Diane.'

'I thought as much.' Hermione nodded. Diane had looked nearly as bad as Liz and it hurt to know that she and Ginny were not the ones that Lizzy turned to. Rather the opposite was true.

'They will be ok. And Liz will get over it.' Dominique said sagely. 'She needs someone to be mad at, unfortunately you being her parents make you the easy targets. It's her way of dealing with things.'

Knowing that did not make thing any easier for Hermione or Ginny. 'Sometimes it really sucks being a parent.' Ginny muttered miserably.

* * *

The noise in the Common room suddenly stopped when Jane and Alexa stepped in. Then seeing it wasn't anything to interesting most went back to their previous conversations. 'I think we should grab a nice spot by the fire.' Jane led Alexa to where there was an relatively big open spot. 'It's already getting cold again.'

Alexa plopped down and started to inspect the goings on around her. 'Is it always this busy?'

Jane frowned, the common room was nearly empty the way she saw it. 'Uhm actually it's usually busier.'

Alexa nodded and watched a boy, probably the same age as Jane saw them and made his way over to them. She supposed one could call him handsome, but really not her taste. But he did seem to be very intent on getting to them. 'Jane?'

'Yes?' Jane looked at her annoyed.

'I don't know, but I am pretty sure if you don't stop mister twinkle he'll get very singed. Alexa said as she felt her Veela rise.

Jane turned around and all turned bright red. 'Micheal no!' But Jane had been just one second to late and had to watch as Micheal was thrown clear across the room smoke trailing him as he went. 'Oh Merlin, now how am I supposed to explain that away?' Jane snapped at Alexa.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey there everyone. Seems you still like the story so I will keep giving you some more chapters. So without teasing you much here it is. Enjoy.  
**

**Baby I know you will do absolutely wonderful tomorrow. Love you sweets.  
**

* * *

Gillie quietly popped into Diane's rooms again, she didn't want to wake them if they had managed to fall asleep. She was somewhat startled when Diane looked directly at her when she turned around. She squeaked and nearly dropped her tray. 'Ooopf Misses scared me.'

Diane arched an eyebrow, but didn't say much. 'I apologize I was just getting Liz something to drink.'

'Oh good!' Gillie said happily offering up the tray she was holding. 'Misses Weasley-Granger sent these and a note for you's.' Gilly handed Diane the note. 'She's be very worried about you's.'

Diane took the note carefully, maybe she was just a little nervous that it might be hexed. _No I am being paranoid now. And very unfair, considering what happened. _'Thank you Gillie you can leave the tray on the table if you like?' Diane said as she opened the note.

'Yes I's be getting back. The kitchen is getting busy.' Gillie smiled as she popped out again.

Diane took a deep breathe then opened the letter to read it.

**Hello Beautifuls**

**I thought that maybe you would have trouble getting to sleep and I remembered that when you Liz were still a baby you got a particular liking to this tea. It always did seem to soothe you and put you right to sleep. Your mum spent years trying to figure out my secret, and still is. But I will impart my secret to Diane, if she wants, to hopefully keep safe and soothe you when you need it.**

**Love**

**Mama**

Diane smiled softly. No matter what the situation it seemed that Liz was always number one with her parents. And this just confirmed it. 'Liz?'

'What is it love?' Liz called from their room having gotten herself comfortable.

Diane walked into their room with the tray setting it gently on Liz's lap. 'I think you should read this.' She handed Liz the note then got in next to her. She picked up one of the cups taking a sip. 'Oh Merlin this is good.'

Liz bit her lip but a small smile graced her lips anyway. _Oh mama I never could stay mad at you. _'Yea it is, and her offering to teach you how to make it. It's my mama's way of saying she accepts us.' Liz took the second cup and sighed as she took that first sip. No one made a cup of tea like her mama. 'Do you have a quill and some parchment I can use?'

Diane reached over tangling her fingers in Lizzy's hair. 'You don't have to ask.'

* * *

'You just had to do that! Didn't you?' Jane snapped as she tried to put out the last of the flames on Micheal's robes.

Alexa shrugged, she didn't see the big deal. The boy was nothing much to write home about, and it was not like she did it on porpuse. 'I tried to warn you.'

'Oh yes thanks a lot for telling me just before he fried himself!' Jane snapped angrily. 'Michael, come on you have to wake up now.' Her tone of voice completely changing from angry to soothing and shy.

'Now I understand!' Alexa exclaimed, of course how could she have been so stupid. _Also explains all the twinkle on Mister Twinkle. _'He is your mate.'

Jane could literally feel all the blood first drain then shoot straight to her face. 'What?...No!...I' She suddenly forgot all about Micheal and his smouldering robes.

Alexa folded her arms and gave Jane a look that said that she did not believe her for one second. 'He isn't much to look at.'

'Hey!'

'What I thought you said you didn't know him?' Alexa said innocently.

Jane turned even redder. 'I hate you!'

'No you don't' Alexa said grinning happily. 'But really what do you see in Mister Twinkle anyway?'

Jane threw up her hands. 'Oh for the love of! He is not my Boyfriend!' Of course to Jane's mortification Michael chose that moment to wake up.

* * *

Hermione paced as she waited for the final word for them to get the this thing rolling. 'I hate waiting.'

Dominique snorted. 'You don't say.' She was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs in Hermione's office. Hermione's assistant had let them know that everything was just about ready. 'Calm down will you! You are making me dizzy.'

'Sorry.' Hermione stopped and partially sat on her desk. 'I hate the press. I really do.' She didn't mention that she never really went in front of them without Ginny. Ginny was actually the only person who knew she had terrible stage fright.

Dominique eyed Hermione surreptitiously, she was starting to get the feeling there was something else behind Hermione's nervousness. It started when they all decided that only her and Hermione really had to go to this. Both Giny and Hermione had looked seriously worried. If she didn't know better she would think the woman was scared. 'What is bothering you?'

Hermione shook her head pasting on her best Minister smile. 'Oh you know just worried about Diane and Liz and this whole mess.'

'Now that was just about as convincing as it would be if you told me you liked chopped liver.' Dominique said dryly. 'Now why don't you try again?' Dominique could clearly see the shock on Hermione's face that she had been read so easily.

Hermione scratched the back of her neck as she tried to think of a plausible excuse for her nervousness. 'I am fine.'

'Oh I know you are fine.' Dominique looked around the office it spoke volumes to the woman who used it. Her family was everywhere. It infused the whole room with warmth and strength and love. 'Yet you are as nervous as a first year on their first night at school.'

Hermione snorted, she was apparently completely transparent to Dominique. 'I..I am not fond of speaking to the press.'

_I did not see that one coming. _'I would never have guessed from what I have read and heard about your relationship with them.' Dominique said now taking more time to really look at Hermione.

Hermione blushed lightly. 'What probably isn't mentioned is that I very rarely do a press conference without Ginny.'

'Ahh, no they didn't mention that.' Dominique said keeping he surprise out if her voice. 'But you must have done some alone?'

Hermione nodded, but she couldn't manage to look Dominique in the eye. 'For those I had weeks of preparation and I still bumbled through them. This is just...I can't mess this up.'

_Ah so that is what is worrying her. _'And that is why I know you won't mess this up.'

Hermione bit her lip then laughed. 'That is exactly what Ginny told me.'

'Well then it must be true.' Dominique teased. 'You should listen to her, she knows you best.'

Hermione nodded, Ginny did know her better than anyone else ever could. When the knock at the door came she got up and Dominique watched in wonder how she became every inch the powerful woman she was. Gone was the insecure nervousness and there was the self sure Minister of Magic. 'Shall we?'

'Yes, yes we shall Minister.' Dominique said respectfully.

* * *

Micheal was feeling very confused. Jane his beautiful shy Jane was apparently having an all out screaming match with a very beautiful blond girl, one he hadn't seen before. But they seemed awfully cosy and familiar with each other. And then there was also the fact that Jane had all but yelled that he wasn't her boyfriend. Now that had hurt. To top it of he was extremely curious why he was lying flat on his back and why his robes were seemingly smouldering. _What the blazes? _'Uhm what's going on?'

'Nothing!' Jane snapped never taking her eyes of off Alexa.

Alexa at the same time turned to him. 'None of your bloody concern!'

'Hey don't talk to him like that?' Jane pulled on Alexa's arm turning her back around.

'Why? You just did.' Alexa snipped her eyes narrowing as she looked at Jane.

Jane blanched even more. 'That still does not give you the right to talk to him like that!'

'Oh but it gives you the right?' Alexa cocked her head questioningly. 'Now there is a double standard if I ever saw one!'

'That is so beside the bloody point, isn't it?' Jane huffed angrily, she wasn't even sure any more why they were yelling at each other. Except that Alexa drove her insane.

'If that isn't the point then please enlighten me, what is?' Alexa said between clenched teeth leaning in dangerously.

Jane's eyes narrowed at the tone Alexa was using. She was not some silly child! 'I don't rightly give a bloody hoot, except that you can't talk to me like this!'

The without thought of what they were doing they smashed their lips together, and in and instant their eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Ginnie was pacing, she couldn't help it, she should have stood up and said that she really had to go with Hermione. She was sure that Hermione had to be freaking out. 'Most powerful witch of our time and a few cameras turn her into mush.' She chuckled. Hermione's fear of the press was something she had learned to deal with years ago. Still she found it amusing. A knock at the door pulled her from her pacing and musing. 'Come in?'

Minerva stepped into the room looking a little confused as to why she was there exactly. 'I hope I am not bothering you?'

Ginny cocked her head. _Not who I was expecting...not even close. _'Of course not come on in, take a load of.'

Minerva sat down on the couch her fingers twisting around each other. 'How are you feeling? I mean any memories yet?'

'Oh I am doing just fine, but no. Hermione seems to think I need another smack to the head for them to come back.' Ginny chuckled. 'But I am guessing my health isn't exactly why you are here?' Ginny made herself comfortable on the other side of the couch.

Minerva sighed. 'I am actually at a loss for words. I just felt like company.' Something Minerva hadn't seaked actively for years, at least not outside the Professor's present at Hogwarts. It felt odd to her.

'Well I can't say that I mind the company, I never like being by myself when I worry about Hermione. I tend to get a tad obsessive.' Ginny put Minerva more at ease. She was really surprised that Minerva had seeked her out.

And then it hit Minerva. She had seeked out Ginny because they were in same boat. Ginny would understand better than any other acquittance Minerva had how worrisome it was having a partner in high stakes politics. 'Oh Merlin.' She laughed.

'Ok what is so funny?' Gnny had watched fascinated as a number of emotions made their way across Minerva's face ending in total mirth.

'Do you know I just figured out why I'm here.'

'Oh?'

'Yes.' Minerva pointed between them then chuckled some more. 'We my dear are the first wives club.' This sent her of into a laughing fit.

Ginny had to mull it over then started howling as well. Who would eve have believed her and the proper highly esteemed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall would be in exactly the same boat. The wife of a politician, who had to sit at home and worry while their spouses were of saving the world.

* * *

Hermione felt strangely calm as she stood on the little podium waiting for the people there to stop shouting. Dominique looked just as calm beside her and she had to admit she was glad the woman was there. She wasn't Ginny, but they were well on their way to a close friendship. 'Thank you all for being here today.' She began slowly. 'It is my utter pleasure to announce that after exhausting talks myself and The Chair of the Veela Council, Dominique Siene have agreed to a week long conference to further relations between our Wizarding community and the Veela community.' She took a second to let the murmur of excitement die down. 'To keep things on neutral ground the conference will take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'And I can say that The Council and Myself are delighted at the chance. Minister Weasley-Granger's efforts were long hoped for and appreciated. We hope to not only educate others of our race, but also garner more knowledge of your own.' Dominique voice was smooth and easy on the ear and Hermione had to grin to herself as she saw most of the journalists were totally captivated. 'If you do have any questions myself and Minster Weasley-Granger would be delighted to take them now. But alas we do not have much time as much work still needs to be done.'

Hands immediately shot up and Dominique pointed to one. 'Does this have anything to do with the Minster's daughter and her Bond-mate?'

'No, although I have to admit it made this more of a mission than it was before.' Hermione took the question since it did seem to be directed more to her. 'I have always believed that we should better all relations between magical species, and have done so on many occasions as you well know.' There were some nods of agreement as Hermione pointed to another hand.

'Madame Siene as most Veela are in continental Europe why are you holding talks here?'

'Minister Weasley-Granger offered and after some thought I accepted. We all have to start somewhere. And it does seem to me that Veela are making somewhat of a comeback here.' Dominique said amused at how true that statement was even if the press didn't know it. She pointed to another hand.

'Is there any truth to the rumour about you having found your own Bond-mate here in Britain?' A woman who looked rather pleased at her assumption asked.

Dominique eyebrow arched, she was at a loss how to answer that. She took a quick look at Hermione who gave her an imperceptible nod. 'No, it doesn't. But the fact that I have is an added bonus I can assure you.' Holding up her hand she stopped utter chaos breaking out. 'And no amount of asking will make me divulge the name of my Bond-mate. When we are ready you shall of course be the first to know.' She said sarcastically earning herself some chuckles.

'Thank you everyone but that really is all we have for you now.' Hermione said as her assistant started handing out press packages. 'I am sure any other questions you have can be answered by reading the official press release. Thank you for coming and good night.'

* * *

Taylor and Jessie looked at each other worriedly. 'This is so not going to end well.'

'You're telling me.' Jessie said as they eyed the goings on in the common room. Having just returned from a lesson. 'I think we should just head to our next lesson.'

'Oh definitely.' Taylor agreed making their way back to the portrait keeping their eyes on what was happening. 'You think Jane likes the blond?'

Jessie shook her head. 'No it looks more like Jane wants to kill the blond.'

'Ok yea, you have a point. It's safe to say that we really should go.' Taylor and Jessie turned tail and ran off to the safety of their next lesson, even if it was another hour away.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey folks sorry for that late post. The edit sucks since I can barely see out my eyes. Forgive me and hope you will still enjoy:)  
**

**G my sexy vixen you are so mine this weekend;)  
**

* * *

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before both Alexa and Jane's brains kicked in and completely in sync they shoved each other hard. Both landing on their backsides a few steps apart.

'Why'd you do that!'

'What the hell!' It was hard to decern who was saying what. So both just glared at one another before they were on their feet and right back in each others faces.

'Why the bloody hell did you do that?' Jane yelled really beyond caring where they were and who was there.

'Me? Me! I was not the one who stuck my tongue down your throat!' Alexa yelled right back.

Jane didn't think she could possibly turn any redder in her face, but that did the trick. 'Oh right you kiss me and somehow you throw it back on me? How dare you!'

'I will do whatever I like! And you kiss like a fish!' Alexa got even closer to Jane.

'A Fish? Seriously?' Jane said outraged. 'Well you kiss like a donkey's arse!'

Alexa looked a little perplexed then sneered, she didn't exactly know what that meant, but she was sure it was not nice. 'You are infuriating!'

'And you insufferable!' Jane spat back. Then suddenly they both turned heel and headed for the portrait and disappeared. In opposite directions, both fuming.

* * *

Ginny was once again enjoying a really good glass of Fire Whiskey with one Minerva McGonagall. This time was way less awkward. She was actually enjoying herself. 'If you keep pouring me this quality booze you might never get rid of me, you know?'

Minerva chuckled, she was feeling a lot calmer as well. For one Ginny was marvellously entertaining and the Fire Whiskey was soothing to the soul. 'I never would have guessed we would be here.'

'I can truly say, me either.' Ginny sipped and sighed happily. 'I mean I am friendly with a few of my old Professor's, but well it's not exactly friendship.'

Minerva nodded in understanding. 'I know what you mean. It seems like you and Hermione simply snuck in here and suddenly I have a whole new set of friends.' Minerva topped of their glasses. 'And the other thing, I don't feel awkward, well not any more.'

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. 'I know! And that just boggles the mind. 'Ginny was well on her way to once again getting completely sloshed with Minerva.

Minerva laughed, one thing was sure no matter how much fun Ginny was, the woman could not hold her liqueur. 'It does at that. Tell me how do you deal with Hermione's job?'

Ginny pursed her lips frowning. That was actually the first time she really gave that question any real thought. 'I don't know, we take each day as it comes. And we always make sure that no matter what our family and us come first. And I am so proud of what Hermione is doing. She is bloody brilliant, and she loves it.' Ginny smiled nostalgically. 'Hermione's drive to change and to learn and to make things better is one of the things I love most about her. She is so incredible, and if I did not support her and help her be who she is now I can honestly say I would hate myself. She is just incredible and I would be selfish trying to keep that to myself.'

Minerva's respect for Ginny took another step up. It was so plain to see that Ginny and Hermione's support of each other made them sky rocket in their respective careers. And apparently their secret was nothing more than family and them first. 'Well you know you are quite the star as well.' Minerva said softly. 'I knew from very early on that you and Hermione would some day make it big, and you did.'

'Well your support of us...we might never have said anything, but it meant a lot.'Ginny bit her lip. 'We knew that no matter what that you would always be there, and you were.'

'I didn't do anything Ginny, you and Hermione did that all by yourself. But I was proud of you then and I am proud of you now.'

Ginny mulled that over for a bit then decided they had gotten way to serious. And if she got any drunker she would really start to talk about awkward things. 'So how is Dominique in bed?' _I did not just ask that! Please tell me I did not just ask that!_

* * *

Hermione closed the door then happily plopped into her chair. 'Damn I am glad that is over.'

'You did fine.' Dominique walked to the cabinet she had spied glasses and a couple of bottles. 'Do you mind?'

'No of course not, you can pour me a glass as well.' Hermione watched Dominique who seemed to be completely comfortable in her office. 'You think it will work?'

Dominique nodded as she poured two glasses. 'Yes, yes I do. Arielle is nothing if not a proud self centred bitch. She won't be able to resist, to show just how superior she is.'

Hermione took the offered glass and sipped. 'How are things with Minerva?'

Dominique arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in subject, but then they really had little to do except wait. 'Why do you want to know?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I am pretty sure that when we get back to Hogwarts we will find Ginny well on her way to being completely smashed and Minerva having a ball watching her.'

Dominique nearly snorted. 'Are you seriously telling me my Bond-mate is getting your wife drunk?' At Hermione's nod she blinked a couple times. 'Why?'

Hermione pondered that, she was curious about that herself. 'Well it's not that hard to get Ginny drunk, truth be told. It's all the training she does. As for why Minerva wants to, I don't really know. But if I had to speculate...I think that they are bonding. Forming a friendship.'

'By Minerva getting Ginny drunk?' Dominique asked dubiously.

'I didn't say it made sense.' Hermione grinned. Minerva and Ginny were a very odd couple.

* * *

Jane was still fuming and not really watching where she was going. So when she found herself in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch she was truly surprised. 'Go figure.'

'You again.' Alexa said from a few paces behind Jane.

Jane sighed. 'I am tired Alexa, I don't want another screaming match.'

'Ok.' Alexa picked up the brook she had been flying before everything went completely hey wire. 'Want to go for a spin?'

Jane simply nodded. _I am not even mad any more. Weird. _'I think that is a great idea. You ok to fly?'

Alexa shrugged, she had no rightly idea. 'If not you are here to catch me.'

'You have an awful lot of confidence in me.' Jane said conversationally as she mounted her broom.

'Not really, you already did it once, so I know you can.' Alexa kicked off then sighed happily.

Jane felt the same peace go through her. 'I love flying, I feel like I can do anything when I am in the air, you know?'

'Yea, I do.' Alexa bit her lip. 'I am sorry about before.'

'So am I.' Jane said not quite meeting Alexa's eye. 'What was that though? Because whatever it was, it was very intense.'

'I can honestly say I have no clue, but yea...wow.' Alexa said as they started flying formations. Both content with the silence. There was loads of time to analyse later. Much...much...much...much later.

* * *

Hermione stood at the door of their room hip cocked and an I told you so look on her face. Which Dominique chose to ignore to rather take in the scene. 'Hey love I'm home.'

Ginny looked up, grinning like a fool. 'Oh thank Merlin! Herm you have to save me!'

Hermione looked rather surprised then laughed as a uncoordinated Ginny tried to hide behind her. 'Ginny what are you doing?'

'Hiding?' Ginny whispered, peeking out at a glaring Minerva.

'Ginny?' Hermione folded her arms. 'What did you do?'

Ginny scratched the back of her neck. 'Nothing.'

Minerva snorted loudly. 'Your wife has suddenly taken an interest in my sex life.'

Hermione turned bright red, remembering her own talk with Dominique not to long ago. 'Oh.'

Dominique burst out laughing. 'Well love you did ply the woman with Whiskey, I presume to loosen her tongue?' Minerva glared at her, which only made Dominique laugh harder. 'Well love her tongue got very loose. And me for one have no complaints about our sex life.'

Here Ginny put her fingers in her ears and started singing loudly of key. 'La la la la...'

'Oh Merlin, not again.' Hermione groaned.

'I am going to kill you Dominique Siene!' Minerva only barely managed.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of McGonagall's office and looked around confused. He was supposed to meet the Headmistress, but it didn't look like anyone was there. 'What am I supposed to do now?' He asked no one in particular as he headed out of the office. He hadn't gone far when two blurs streaked his way and had him flat on his back.

'Uncle Harry you're here too!' Jessie laughed happily sitting on top of Harry.

'Hello my little devils.' Harry laughed at the enthusiasm from the twins. 'Boy you two sure have grown a lot since the last time I saw you.'

'Uh huh, mum says we are going to be just as tall as mama.' Taylor said reluctantly letting Harry stand up. 'Why you here Uncle Harry?'

'Why is everyone here?' Jessie asked a second later.

Taylor nodded. 'We know that Liz and Diane are back.'

'And Aunt Fleur and her mum and grandma.' Jessie counted of on her fingers.

'And mum and mama, but I don't think we are supposed to know that.' Taylor frowned, they were beyond curious about what was going on.

'Oh and Jane was kissing some blond in the common room.' Jessie whispered leaning closer. 'I don't think she liked it though. She looked like she wanted to kill the blond.'

Harry pursed his lips. It seemed her had missed quite a bit the last couple days. 'Well I am here because I am going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.'

'No way!' Taylor got that glint in her eye that Harry knew meant she was up to some serious sceming.

_Oh I am so dead! _'Yes way. Now you said your mum and mama are here?'

'Yip.' Jessie said happily she had some idea what her sister was planning and she was definitely liking the idea.

'Take me to them?' Harry asked, he was pretty sure that the Twins had his old map. It seemed to make the rounds with the kids. He was also sure he was going to regret every single tip he ever gave them about how to get away with things at Hogwarts. 'Or the Headmistress if you know where she is?'

Jessie tilted her head and nodded. 'Sure, but I am not sure you want to disturb them.'

'I'm sure it will be fine.' Harry said grimacing to himself, he did not want to disturb that! But he was a bit at a loss for what else to do.

* * *

Arielle screamed in anger. How was it possible that the whole of Britain was scared of that half breed bitch. No one she contacted would have anything to do with this. As soon as she mentioned Hogwarts they all seemed to run for the hills. 'In competent idiots the whole bunch of them! I don't need them anyway.'

* * *

'Oh for the love of!' Dominique snapped. 'Why are you all acting like five year olds?'

Minerva simply glared and huffed, she and Dominique were going to have words later.

'I am not saying another word, when I do it only gets me into trouble.' Ginny mumbled as she made her way back into the room pulling Hermione with her. Plopping themselves onto the couch.

'Seriously I will never understand your issue with sex. It's not like you two don't have sex...very often as I understand and so do I and Minerva.' Dominique was quite startled when she tried to pull the door closed she was suddenly looking onto the face of a man that looked rather familiar.

'Uhm am I disturbing?' Harry said his face red as a tomato. Luckily he had sent the twins of when he had seen Ginny. No need to give away their secret. But he also did not need to know that his old professor apparently had a very healthy sex life. _Just no, Harry don't think about it! _He hated when the twins were right!

Dominique frowned as she watched as all three women turned bright red too. 'By the look of it you might just be.' _The English such prudish people, until you get them alone in the bedroom._

* * *

**Big thanks to les4ever for pointing out I left my brain at the park yesterday and made it very hard for you guys to read the chapter. I hope it's better now:)**_  
_


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello everyone, another day another chapter. Hope you enjoy:)  
**

**Well G I hope this is a very goodmorning prezzie for you:) love you.  
**

* * *

Dominique watched the other four people present in the room and sighed. Someone was going to have to start some form of conversation or they would die of old age before they got to the point. 'I guess I will introduce myself then. I am Dominique Siene, nice to meet you Mister...?'

Harry shook of his embarrassment and held out his hand. 'Oh sorry about that.' He was still red in the face however and tried very hard not to look at Minerva. 'I'm Harry Potter and the pleasure is all mine Madame Siene.'

'Ha, that is why you looked so familiar.' Dominique sat down and motioned Harry to do the same. 'I have heard only good thing Mister Potter.'

'Uhm thanks, and it's Harry.' Harry said sitting down uncomfortably.

'Only if you call me Dominique.' Dominique smiled at him charmingly.

Harry could feel something very soothing flow around him and over him and his eyes widened. 'You're a Veela?'

Dominique cocked her head. 'Yes, though I am surprised you did not know that before hand.'

Harry understood that she meant with him being an Auror and having worked on Veela related cases. 'Should I have?'

'I am The Chair of the Veela Council.'

Harry lent closer, now he was interested. 'Really? Well of course I know of you, but I never was able to get your name.'

Dominique laughed lightly. She had always thought it silly the way her name seemed to be shrouded in mystery by her colleagues. 'It is an oddity I know. One I had nothing to do with I assure you. So Harry what are you doing here? As I heard you are retired?'

'Oh, well yes I am.' Harry was impressed, he hadn't even been away from the job a week and already the news seemed to be spreading. 'I was actually here to meet with the Headmistress. But I guess she was distracted.'

Minerva's eye opened wide. 'Oh Mr. Potter I am so sorry. I completely forgot with everything going on.'

'It's ok Professor. I was happy to find out that Ginny and Hermione were here and decided to catch up with them instead. Lucky I found you all.' Harry said making no mention about what e had overheard. Sometimes ignoring things was the best way to deal with them.

Dominique grinned, she liked him already. 'Yes you did, would you like to join us for a late dinner. In all the confusion I think we all missed it?'

'Sure, why not.' He said nervously as he looked around at the others. Hermione and Ginny were still looking anywhere but at him and McGonagall was steadfastly glowering at Dominique. _This will be...interesting._

* * *

Lizzy blinked her eyes open. She felt so nice and comfortable and content. She smiled when she felt Diane's hair tickle her nose. It felt wonderful. 'Love you.' She whispered softly, not wanting to wake her bedmate.

'Love you too.' Diane said softly. She had been listening to Lizzy's strong heart beat. Steady and sure, just like the woman herself. 'I thought you were still sleeping?'

'Just woke up.' Lizzy lazily ran her fingers through Diane's hair. Laughing at the almost purr from Diane. 'You comfy?'

Diane nodded burrowing closer taking a deep breathe. 'Very.'

'Good.' Lizzy slowly guided Diane's head up until they were nose to nose. 'I missed you.'

Diane frowned a little she had never left Liz while she took her nap. 'I was here the whole time love.'

'I know, but I still missed you.' Lizzy smiled softly pulling Diane closer and ghosting her lips over Diane's. 'So very much.'

Diane closed the distance again and fell into another kiss, this one much more insistent. She could feel Lizzy's tongue dancing with her own and moaned loudly it felt so good. 'Merlin you are a good kisser.'

Lizzy chuckled her lips only a few millimetres from Diane's tickling her lips. 'Then why did you stop?

'Because I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start.' Diane whispered reluctantly.

Lizzy's breath hitched, she felt exactly the same. And they both knew they couldn't continue even though they both wanted to. 'Then I guess I'll be happy with you simply being in my arms.'

Diane gave Lizzy another chaste kiss then put her head in the crook of Lizzy's neck. 'Nothing wrong with cuddling.'

Lizzy hummed in agreement, she nearly jumped out of bed when the pounding at the door started. 'God I hate my family sometimes! Love can you go open the door?'

'How do you even know it's one of your family?' Diane said as she put on a robe.

'Cause that can only be Jane. Bloody woman always nearly breaks down the door when she needs to talk.' Lizzy said as she slowly pulled herself up to the headboard. 'Just send her in here,I am to sore to get up.'

* * *

'Wow, ok you all have been busy.' Harry said as he lent back patting his full stomach. Over dinner he had been filled in on everything that had happened. 'Arielle really tried to kill Diane here? At Hogwarts?'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded sipping her Butterbeer happily. The food had helped settle them all down. And having Harry near was reassuring.'But she hit the wrong person. Thank Merlin that worked out ok.'

'She hit one of Isabelle's royal guard.' Ginny said also sipping contently. 'Jane made a spectacular save there.' She proudly stated grinning from ear to ear with pride.

'She is your daughter Gin.' Harry looked just as proud, he might not have been family in the blood sense, but he had always been an uncle to the girls. And he had himself helped teach Jane to fly. He knew how good she was. 'This guard that was hit she isn't by any chance blond?'

'Well that's just a stupid question, she's a Veela.' Ginny shook her head. Sometimes Harry could be really slow.

'Ah so that's the blond Jane was kissing.' Harry muttered, but not softly enough. Because when he looked up he had everyone's attention.

'She did what?' Four voices said at the same time.

'Oh uhm, well you see I ran into the twins, and they kinda said that Jane was kissing some blond in Gryffindor common room.' Harry twitched nervously. For the life of him he didn't know why he could face a horde of Death Eaters without so much as breaking a sweat, but these four glaring at him had him stumbling and twitchy as hell. He really wanted to be anywhere but there.

Ginny's jaw clenched. 'I thought you all said there was nothing there?'

'Well that is what Isabelle said. Plus they were bickering so much.' Hermione said also not all to pleased.

Minerva blinked. 'I thought she was head over heels for our new exchange student.'

Dominique simply grinned. 'Well isn't that something. Did they say who started the kiss?' She ignored the other three women glare at her. Giving her full attention to Harry.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, he did not want to be the centre of attention. 'Well they didn't mention that, but they did say that Jane rather looked like she was wanted to kill this woman.'

Dominique blinked a couple times then she started laughing, and every time she tried to take a breath or tried to explain she started again. To say the others were perplexed would have been putting it mildly.

* * *

'Come on in Jane.' Diane said as she opened the door, startled to see someone with Jane. If she had been a little more awake she would have felt her, but she was rather distracted. 'You brought a guest?'

Jane nodded she was feeling antsy and unsure of herself. She needed to talk to Lizzy. 'Diane, Alexa. Alexa Diane. Now where is Lizzy?'

Diane dumbly motioned towards the bedroom. And then she was there alone with Alexa. She sighed resigned to the fact that they were having guests. 'Well I guess you better come in.'

Alexa stepped in and ruefully held out her hand. 'I am Alexa, it's nice to meet you Professor Seville.'

'Nice to meet you to Alexa.' Diane motioned to one of the couches in the living room. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Uhm, no it's ok. I am sorry for barging in.' Alexa said sitting down looking around to distract her from the very uncomfortable situation.

'I am getting used to it.' Diane muttered. 'I am making some tea, you are welcome to a cup if you like.'

'Sure, sounds good.' Alexa said watching Diane retreat to the kitchen. 'I am going to kill you Jane!'

'Merlin Jane what the hell?' Liz snapped as Jane walked in and flopped onto the bed.

'I need to talk to you.' Jane said agitation still evident in her voice.

Liz sighed as she made herself more comfortable. 'How did you even know I was here again?'

'Oh, well Alexa mentioned it.' Jane waved it off and started grinding her teeth.

_Alexa? Who the hell is Alexa? _'Ok that does not really answer my question, but why do you need to talk to me?' Lizzy knew that getting straight answers out of Jane when she was like that would be completely pointless and futile.

'I kissed her.' Jane grumbled, as if that explained everything.

Lizzy was completely lost now. _I thought she was with Michael._ 'Kissed who?'

'Alexa!' Jane snapped exasperated, wasn't Lizzy listening to her?

'Well who the bloody blazes is Alexa?' Liz snapped right back. She had to have some information if Jane wanted her to actually help.

'She is one of Isabelle Delacour's Royal Guards.' Jane said to clarify.

'And you kissed her?'

'Well, kinda I am not exactly sure.' Jane twirled her fingers.

Liz rolled her eyes, this was typical Jane. 'Jane you either did or you didn't.'

'Ok fine we kissed, but what s still up for grabs is which one of us actually started the kiss.' Jane grumbled.

Liz scratched the back of her neck. Ok they were getting somewhere, just where remained to be seen. _Merlin have mercy and let her get to the point! _'Why is this a problem?' _Except for the fact that I thought you liked Micheal that is._

'Why is that a problem?' Jane was getting agitated again. 'Because she drives me up the bloody walls is why! And then there is Micheal, although I doubt he will ever speak to me again.'

Liz was getting confused again, just when she thought Jane was getting somewhere. 'Huh?'

'Well Alexa set him on fire, didn't she?' Jane said her fingers twirling again lost in thought.

Liz blinked, Jane could not possibly have said what she thought she said. 'She set him on Fire?'

'Oh calm down, it's not like she did it on purpose you know.' Jane scoffed away Liz's shocked reaction. 'It was a complete accident. And he was just smouldering not completely on fire.'

'Oh because that is so much better! I thought you liked him?' Liz threw up her hands, wincing slightly. 'Oh gods I should not do that!'

Jane rushed to Liz garbing a pain potion of the bedside table. 'Here drink.' When she was satisfied that Liz was ok she flopped back down. 'I do like him, but he...he makes me feel silly and he makes me stumble over my own feet.' Jane grumbled no matter how much she liked him that part of it bothered her greatly.

'Oh yea I can see how you wouldn't like that.' Liz said being careful to mask the pain that still lingered. _Damned fucking Uncle Ron! _'So you have a guy you like, but makes you act like more of an idiot than normal and then you have this girl who drives you insane and sets your boyfriends on fire. Jeez sis you sure know how to pick'em.'

'Bugger of Liz! I am trying to have a serious conversation here.' Jane growled half heartedly. Liz wasn't wrong. It was impossibly ridiculous.

'About what? Because for the life of me I don't know where this is going.' Liz growled back. The pain was making her grouchy.

'I need you to tell me what to do!' Jane said looking at Liz seriously. 'Cause I don't know what I am going to do.'

Liz sighed heavily. 'What do you want to do?'

Jane bit her lip. 'I...I like her. She drives me insane and she is so infuriating she makes me want to pull my hair out, but Merlin help me I like her.'

'Then you already know what you want.' Liz said softly watching Jane sigh unhappily. _Ugh I thought she was going to be impossible falling for Michael, but this? I don't have the energy for this!_

* * *

Alexa and Diane were both sipping their tea as if it were the greatest thing ever. Neither knew what to say to the other. They were complete strangers thrown together unwillingly. Alexa finally decided that they had to say something. The tea would only be a distraction so long. 'You have a nice home.'

'It's not mine.' Diane said automatically. Then put down her cup, Alexa was trying, it really wasn't her fault that Jane dragged her along. Something that boggled Diane's mind really. 'That was rude, I'm sorry.'

Alexa shook her head. 'No rude is dumping me on you without so much as an explanation, to either of us.'

'That is true. What are you doing with Jane anyway? I thought you were a royal guard?' Diane said feeling a little more at ease.

Alexa shrugged. 'I truly have no idea what I am doing with her. I wish I did.'

Diane frowned that was not the answer she was expecting. 'So you are just randomly walking around the castle with her?'

'No, well kind of.' Alexa sighed as she started to wring her hands. 'I can't seem to get away from her. And believe me I tried, she drives me insane! But she also challenges me and makes me laugh. And I have no idea what this is!'

_Oh boy, why me? She likes Jane. _'Uhm is she your Bond-mate?' Diane asked uncertainly, this was not how it was for her and Liz, but then she was not an expert on Veela.

Alexa shot up and started pacing. 'No!' Biting her lip she threw her hands in the air. 'Yes!' Then growled loudly in utter annoyance. 'Maybe! I have no fucking clue!'

'Ah, well that clears that up.' Diane sat back sipping her tea and listened to Alexa rant about Jane.

* * *

Dominique took a few deep breaths and then finally settled down looking around at everyone. 'I do believe those two unwittingly started The Rite of Courtship.' She then snorted a little but managed not to start laughing again. 'Boy they really are going to kill one another!' _Either that or they are going to give you more than they or you bargained with._

Ginny groaned. 'Why do I have the distinct feeling I am not going to like this?'

'Because it's Jane.' Hermione sighed. 'What exactly is The Right of Courtship?'

Dominique bit her lip, she would not start laughing again. Well at least not right then. 'Well basically it is to determine which of the two will be the dominant one in their relationship.' At that point Dominique started laughing again. _Maybe it's the Whiskey! I just can't seem to stop._


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey everyone I have to just say wow! Thanks for the overwhelming response to my last chapter! I hope I can keep giving you the quality you deserve. Enjoy.  
**

**G my love everything will be just fine. I know it:)  
**

* * *

Ginny lazily stretched. They had been up trying to get Dominique to tell them more about this Rite of Courtship thing, but Dominique started laughing every time they asked her anything. 'Morning.' She said as she felt Hermione's hands clench and pull her closer.

'Mhhh.' Hermione was still half asleep and laothe to wake up. She was never a big fan of getting up, especially when she was so comfy in bed with Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she turned around. 'Coffee?'

'Mhhh.' Hermione blinked her eyes open. 'Why we up?'

'I have no earthly idea.' Ginny shrugged, it was true it was still very early. 'I guess it's just habit.'

'Mhhh but the kids are not about to storm this room any time soon.' Hermione grumbled.

Ginny grinned. 'How about I get us coffee and then we can talk?'

Hermione scrunched her nose and burrowed deeper into Ginny's chest. 'Do we have to?' She muttered.

Ginny stroked her hair softly. 'Well I guess I can call Gillie and we could have breakfast in bed?'

Hermione nodded and pulled up the sheets so they were properly covered. They did not have to make a habit of showing of their bits to the poor house elf. 'Key.'

'Gillie?' Ginny said softly.

'Misses Ginny, good morning.' Gillie said happily.

Ginny smiled kindly she was growing quite fond of the little elf. 'Good morning yourself. I was wondering if you could bring us some breakfast and a cup of coffee for Hermione?'

Gillie nodded. 'Of course, I's be back in a flash.' True to her word Gillie was back before Ginny could endeavour to wake Hermione up in a more interesting fashion than the one she had been using. 'Will that be all Misses Ginny?'

'Yes thank you Gillie.' Ginny took the heavily laden tray, as soon as she did Gillie was gone again. 'She is rather sweet.'

'Mhhh coffee?' Hermione stirred and sat up pushing her hair out of her face nabbing the cup of coffee on the tray.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. 'Yes dear, coffee.'

Hermione hummed happily as she sipped her coffee. Hogwarts had the best coffee, she had always thought so. 'So what are we going to do?'

Ginny pursed her lips, she knew exactly what Hermione was talking about, but that did not mean she wanted to talk about that right that second. 'Do about what?'

Hermione gave Ginny a hard nudge. 'You know exactly what I am talking about.'

Ginny was suddenly feeling decidedly grumpy. 'Can you explain why our children always have to take the impossible route? And what is it with them and obscure species rites and rituals?'

Hermione snorted. 'Love did you forget when we were in school?' Hermione could not exactly say she was pleased with this latest development, but there was really nothing much they could do until they knew more. 'And besides they are ours, my mother warned us that everything we did would one day come back and bite us where the sun don't shine. I think she is laughing somewhere up there.'

'She's likely going I told you so.' Ginny folded her arms. 'Can't we just lock Jane up somewhere until she is thirty?'

'I wish we could.' Hermione swallowed the last of her coffee. 'So except that, what do you think we should do?'

'I guess we have to g talk to Isabelle and then to those two.' Ginny sighed defeated once again. 'This is all happening to fast.'

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. Their oldest two were growing so fast and very soon they would loose both of them to adulthood. 'We knew it would happen eventually love.'

'It's to fast Hermione. I am not ready to let go yet.' Ginny whispered thickly swallowing tears.

* * *

Jolie glared at a seemingly pissed of Alexa. They had all had just about enough. Alexa had kept them up the whole night pacing and swearing and when any of them said a word they would get cursed at violently. Whatever was up Alexa's ass was not their problem and they wanted to get some sleep. 'For fucks sake Alexa!'

'What!' Alexa snapped her eyes glowing dangerously red.

'If you won't tell us what is going on then get the bloody hell out of here! We have to get some sleep for Merlin's sake!' Jolie stepped right into Alexa'a personal space, it took more than a pissed of Alexa to scare her.

Alexa growled, she had no idea what had her this antsy and aggressive. Her skin was crawling with unease and her head was spinning. 'How can I tell you what is wrong when I don't understand it!'

'Try!' Jolie said her voice low but hard. Enough was enough.

Alexa took a step back and started pacing again. 'I am going up the walls. I feel like I should be somewhere else, I feel like I want to strangle someone, but I don't know where or what or who!' Alexa threw her hands in the air. 'It is driving me insane!'

'No shit.' Jolie said dryly. 'You should go talk to the Queen.'

'No.' Alexa snapped, that was the last person she wanted to see. She was not going to stand there and let the Queen riffle trough her personal life. _No, not going to happen._

Jolie threw her own hands in the air. That was it. 'Then get out!' Alexa glared at her, but Jolie stood her ground. 'Now!'

'I am going to go find Jane.' She snapped and turned heel and walked out. Leaving three very confused guards in her wake.

'Isn't she in class?' Jolie called after Alexa.

'I don't rightly care.' Alexa said acidly.

* * *

Jessie and Taylor were really worried. Now they were used to Jane's snappy and somewhat temperamental personality, but this was ridiculous. Jane was glowering at anyone and everyone. And if anyone dared even look at her she would explode. They seemed to be the only ones courageous enough to actually approach her and sit close to her. 'Uhm could I have the pumpkin juice please?' Jessie asked keeping in mind where she could duck if Jane snapped at her.

'Here.' Jane said it was obvious that she was seriously struggling not to yell at them.

'Thanks Jane.' Jessie took the juice and sighed relieved, but that was short lived. As she watched Michael make his way over to them. 'Oh Merlin.'

'Jane!.' Michael called determined to finally talk to her. He had been searching for her the whole of the previous evening and before breakfast. He was determined to find out what the hell was going on. 'Jane!'

Jane moaned and banged her head against the table. 'Not now, please not now.' She said softly. But looking up she was sure it was to late to make a hasty retreat.

'Finally!' Michael said looking rather ticked off.

Jane closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but she was going insane. She felt like throwing something at Micheal and she had no idea why, he didn't do anything wrong. 'Michael.'

'Yes Michael.' He said coldly, he didn't like to be made a fool of.

Jane looked at him, and where before she felt nervous and shy she now only felt utter anger. _This is not good! Not good at all. _'Michael I am sorry.'

'You cheat on your girlfriend with me and then watch her set me on fire and all you can say is I'm sorry?' He seethed, he didn't want everyone overhearing this, but he was mad, and he had the right to be.

'She is not my girlfriend!' Jane got up her fists clenching and unclenching. 'And I said I was sorry.'

'Sorry? For what exactly? I thought we had something going.' Michael was oblivious to any and all signs that he should really back of.

'Do not yell at me, and get out of my face.' Jane said very softly. Everyone except for Michael seemed to get that she was really not on a talking mood.

'You set me on fire!' Michael shouted finally loosing composure.

'It was an accident, and it wasn't me.' Jane said inching closer and closer. _Why won't he just back off?_

Micheal stepped toward her as well and was severely shocked when the next thing he knew he found himself once again on the ground with a very broken nose. 'Are you insane?'

Jane stared at him wide eyed, she hadn't realized she was going to punch him until her was flat on his back blood running down his face. But for the life of her she could not and would not apologize or feel bad about what she had done. 'I told you to back off!'

* * *

Diane and Liz stood in the entrance of the Great Hall their mouths hanging open. They had decided that since Liz was feeling much better that they would go to the Great Hall for breakfast then hopefully catch up with Liz's parents. 'I have to do something, don't I?' Diane asked forlornly. She seemed to be the only teacher around.

'Uhm, I think it goes with the job.' Liz bit her lip she had never seen Jane that out of control.

Diane let go of Liz's hand and briskly walked to where Jane still glowered over a bleeding Michael. 'What the devil is going on here?'

Jane turned around just about to start ranting, but seeing Diane in her teaching robes made her swallow her words. 'Nothing professor.' She ground out.

'Jess, Tay can you make sure that Micheal gets to the Hospital wing?' Diane turned to the twins who were gawking at Jane as if she had grown a second head. 'Now please!' She said firmly.

'Yes professor.' They both nodded together.

'I will see you in my office after lunch Micheal.' Diane said as she helped him up. When he was gone she turned back to Jane. 'You Jane will come with me now.' She said and without giving Jane a chance to even try and defend herself walked off towards her office. Jane following reluctantly.

* * *

Liz sighed as she knocked at her parents door. 'Merlin Jane really? You couldn't just tell him I don't like you any more?'

'Come in.'

Liz squared her shoulders and stepped in finding her mama in the living room her hair still dripping wet. 'Morning mama.'

Ginny stopped in her tracks, Lizzy was the last person she had expected. 'Morning baby, how you doing?'

Liz plopped onto the couch making herself comfortable. 'Feeling much better. Madame Pomfrey told me by today my wounds would be healed, so I feel better, but still stiff and tired.'

'To be expected I guess.' Ginny started to dry her hair again glancing at Lizzy every so often. 'You want some breakfast? Your mum and me indulged in some breakfast in bed and Gillie brought enough for five. Even I couldn't manage that lot.'

Lizzy snorted happily then shrugged. 'Might as well, don't think Diane will make it back in time for us to have some in the Great Hall.'

'I was wondering where she was.' Ginny had to really keep calm, Lizzy had come to them, she didn't know why, but she wasn't going to chase her away by getting over excited.

Lizzy nodded as she picked up some toast from the tray. 'She had to deal with something.' _I am not a teacher I stand under no obligation to tell them anything! Even though I believe Jane has finally lost all her marbles._

'Who had to deal with something?' Hermione asked from the half open bathroom door when she peeked out she smiled happily. 'Lizzy! It's good to see you.'

'You to mum.' Liz mumbled around her mouthful of toast.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. 'Don't talk with your mouth full Liz.'

Liz immediately felt five years old again. 'Sorry mama.'

'Where is Diane?' Hermione said as she joined the other two in the room.

'She had something to take care of.' Liz said not meeting her parents eyes.

'Liz?' Hermione said. 'What aren't you telling us?'

'Nothing.' Liz said just a little to fast.

'Baby we always know when you are lying to us, so what aren't you telling us?' Ginny sternly asked her arms folded waiting for an answer.

Lizzy groaned now she remembered why she shouldn't have come there. Her parents were relentless and could read them better than they could read themselves. 'She's having a talk with Jane.' _There that is still not telling._

Hermione sighed, that could only mean trouble. 'What did Jane do.'

Ginny watched as Lizzy sat back and crossed her arms in deviance, just like when she was a small girl. 'Elizabeth answer your mum.'

Lizzy blinked then felt her shoulders slump. 'She broke her boyfriends, or rather her ex kinda boyfriends nose.'

Ginny closed her eyes and groaned. 'She's trying to give us grey hair, isn't she?'

'I think we really should find Isabelle and find out what the Rite of Courtship is and what it does. Because I have a sinking feeling we won't appreciate it.' Hermione sighed. 'Want to join Liz, you might as well. Jane will be at your door sooner or later. Maybe then at least you will know what is going on.'

* * *

Isabelle looked up from her letters at the soft knock at her door. 'Come in.' She was rather perplexed when Hermione, Ginny and Liz came in. 'Is everything ok?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, not really it seems Jane has gotten herself into something.'

Isabelle blinked, this was about Jane? 'How can I be of service?'

Ignoring the confusion Ginny made herself comfortable. 'Well I hope you are better at explaining things that Dominique that is for sure.' She pursed her lips. 'What is The Rite of Courtship?'

Now Isabelle was truly lost. Why would they ask about that? She didn't even think that that particular Veela custom was still known outside of Veela society, and even there she was sure that it was very obscure and largely unknown. 'Excuse me?'

'Well it seems that Jane and Alexa somehow initiated The Rite of Courtship. And we were really very curious what exactly that meant. We tried getting an answer out of Dominique, but she would not stop laughing long enough to tell us more than what it was called.' Hermione said sitting down dejectedly.

Isabelle frowned, how was it even possible. The Rite of Courtship had only ever happened between two equally strong Veela who were unsure whether the other was indeed their mate or not. 'Why would she even come to the conclusion that that is what is happening?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Well apparently yesterday at some point Alexa and Jane kissed then cursed at each other then rushed of.'

Liz bit her lip, should she add what she knew? Probably. 'Uhm well Alexa might accidentally have set Jane's kind of boyfriend on fire. And they had a flaming row before they kissed.'

Ginny and Hermione turned to Lizzy and folded their arms. 'And how do you know that?'

Lizzy blushed. 'Well Jane and Alexa kind of showed up at our doorstep last night.'

_Should have known. _'What else did she tell you?' Hermione was feeling the tell tale signs of a headache and her day had just begun.

'Well not much, she was making no sense at all.' Lizzy frowned trying to remember exactly what else Jane had mentioned. 'She said that Alexa was driving her insane and that she liked her, but truth be told she didn't look al that happy about it.'

Isabelle groaned. 'Where did you say Alexa and Jane were?'

'Jane is with Diane.' Liz said almost jealously, she hated being away from her. 'As for Alexa I don't know.'

'Why do you ask?' Ginny asked.

'It seems that Dominique might be right. If she is we need to find them.' Isabelle got up and threw on her cloak. 'Your children always do the impossible, don't they?'

'We think it's their way of giving us grey hair.' Hermione said as they all headed for the door.

'I assume you still want an explanation?' Isabelle said as they followed Lizzy, who seemed to know that she should lead the way.

'Of course we bloody do!' Ginny snapped.

'I will do my best then. It is a very obscure Veela custom that has not been used or initiated in decades. I am thus not all to familiar with it.' Isabelle racked her mind to get all that she did know to the forefront of mind.

'Of course it is.' Hermione sighed, this was after all Jane they were talking about.

'The Rite of Courtship was a way for two Veela of equal strength to determine who the dominant one was in any relationship they might later have.' Isabelle started slowly trying to word it so it made the most sense. 'Now exactly what happens during the Rite is well rather cloudy. It seems to be different in all cases, but what I do remember is that during that time the pair involved become rather irrational and volatile emotion wise.'

'That explains Jane breaking Micheal's nose then.' Muttered Lizzy who was listening very carefully to what Isabelle was saying.

'It does explain it if he was, how shall we say getting to close to her.' Isabelle went on. 'Both Jane and Alexa will for the duration of The Rite of Courtship react very aggressively towards anyone that is not bonded or married or have a deep relationship with some one that is not them. And I am afraid with both of them having quite the temper...well it might end badly.' Isabelle really hoped that it would not get that far. 'There is more to the Rite of course, but I can not remember it at this moment, but I will get the information as soon as we have talked to them.'

'How long does it last?' Ginny asked having turned rather pale.

'Any where from a few hours to months.' That was not what any of them wanted to hear.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey folks sorry for the delay. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Diane looked up form some marking she had decided to catch up on while Jane did the detention she had given her. 'Uhm good morning all.'

'Hey love, is Jane still here?' Liz asked as she lent down and pecked Diane on the cheek.

Diane motioned to the greenhouse where all the seedlings were kept. 'She is serving her detention with me since she had the morning free. She is re-potting Snapping Dragons.'

'Autsh!' Lizzy chuckled. 'She is not going to like you for a while.'

'Nothing new there.' Diane sighed a little unhappy. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'We apologize to disturb you Diane, but we do need to talk to Jane.' Hermione said kindly. 'You haven't seen Alexa, have you?'

Diane didn't even move and simply motioned to the greenhouse. 'She showed up just about the same time as we did. She's helping apparently.'

'Any shouting?' Liz asked worriedly. 'Or fighting?'

Diane shook her head. 'No, peace itself, well except for cursing every now and then. But I think that is more because of the seedlings than Alexa.'

Isabelle sighed, at least they would not have to go running around the castle looking for Alexa. They had enough to worry about as is. 'Then I think we better go say hello.'

Diane watched them go pulling Liz down next to her. 'Do I want to know what that is about?'

'Oh it's just Jane being Jane.' Liz made herself more comfy. 'I'll tell you later love. Now have you had breakfast?'

* * *

Jane grumbled as another of her fingers got caught in sharp teeth. 'Bloody stupid plants!'

Alexa simply shrugged, she was having a much easier time of it. The little beasts seemed to be quite fond of her. 'I don't get why you are so snappy with them. They are cute.'

Jane glared at Alexa who had done double the amount that she had managed. 'You are so insufferable!'

'And yet you still like me.' Alexa teased happily as she stroked a little dragon head earning her a happy huff from the plant.

Jane shrugged. 'I guess I am just a glutton for punishment.' She reached for another Snapping Dragon and once again got bitten in the finger. 'Oh for fucks sake!'

'Jane Weasley-Granger language!' Hermione sternly admonished as they entered the greenhouse.

Jane groaned, her parents being there, that could not be good. But why? Diane had told her she wouldn't mention anything if Jane managed to stay out of trouble for the rest of the week. It was highly improbable that she would manage it, but she hadn't done anything yet. 'Sorry mum.'

'Well considering you are being used as a chew toy for these little buggers, you are forgiven...just this once.' Hermione pulled Jane in for a hug kissing the top of her head. 'Down right nasty little buggers as I remember them.'

'Mum?' Jane blinked, it wasn't often her mum used words or a tone like that.

Hermione simply grinned and shrugged. 'What you think you invented cursing, do you?'

Jane shook her head. Ginny pulled her in for another hug. 'Close your mouth baby, or you might start catching flies.' Ginny watched the seedlings warily, she had had similar detention in her day. It was not her fondest memory.

'I really don't know why you all hate these little cuties.' Alexa mumbled not wanting to draw to much attention. She was starting to get antsy once more.

Isabelle snorted. _To be so young and ignorant. _'They do not have our blood Alexa.'

Alexa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'My thral works on them?'

'You will find that it works on all manner of magical creature and plants. Which is why Veela are some of the best growers around.' Isabelle said as she stroked the nearest dragon head.

'Huh, that is good to know.' Alexa said doing the same as Isabelle. 'Not that it is not good to see you your majesty, but what are you doing here?'

Isabelle grinned, now matter what was going on Alexa was always straight to the point. A quality Isabelle appreciated. 'We need to talk.' She said then looked at Jane and the other two women, apparently Liz had decided to stay with Diane, and who could blame her. 'We all need to talk.'

'We aren't going to like what you have to say, are we?' Jane said flatly. She knew her parents well enough that what she had done should have them in a fit of anger, not this very loving mood. This mood said there was a discussion coming and one that Jane would not like.

Isabelle shrugged as she grabbed a stool to sit down. This was actually the perfect place for them to talk. It was far away from students and they were very unlikely to get disturbed. 'Well that depends really.'

* * *

Arielle made sure to keep her hood up as she walked around Hogsmeade. She had decided that she should check out Hogwarts for herself. She had to admit the defensive measures around it were very impressive. She had never seen a place better protected. 'But they always forget the air.' She chuckled softly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. 'And that is where I will enter, and they will not realize it until it is to late.' She figured with the conference she would be able to easily blend in, since of course she would simply say she was part of the Veea delegation. 'Stupid armatures. That little bitch is mine.'

Unaware that she was being watched Arielle headed to a out of the way pub, she needed to rest. As she made her way Bill Weasley made his way to the castle. The plan was in full swing now. 'We'll see who laughs last.' He said softly.

* * *

Minerva was still glaring at Dominique, nothing the other woman had tried thus far had gotten her out of the proverbial dog house. 'Morning.'

'Morning love.' Dominique said meekly, her back hurt and she was desperate to be near Minerva. 'Can I just say I am sorry, again?'

'Be that as it may, you still acted like a child last night!' Minerva said as she walked out of her quarters. Breakfast was in full swing and she was hungry. And being Headmistress she had to make an appearance.

'I said I was sorry.' Dominique said softly taking Minerva's hand. 'It was uncalled for.'

Minerva harrumphed. 'What part? The part where you blatantly informed everyone present of our sex life or where you were giggling and laughing like a school girl?'

Dominique sighed inwardly, she should have known better than to talk about their sex life. _Prudish English people. _'All of it. I swear I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop laughing. I swear I didn't mean to.'

Minerva sighed, she could not stay mad at Dominique even if she tried. 'If I didn't love you so much I would leave you on the couch until you came up with a better excuse than that.'

Dominique stopped in her tracks. She knew Minerva love her, but hearing her say it so of hand made her heart swell and beat a bit faster. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'Oh I know you will.' Minerva said dryly.

'Professor?' Sam Weasley-Granger approached the two women nervously. 'Uhm can I have a word?'

'Can it wait?' Minerva asked stopping a few steps short of the Great Hall, she truly was famished.

Sam bit her lip. 'I guess, though it shouldn't take long really. I was just wondering what is going to happen to Jane?'

Minerva's eyebrow arched questioningly. 'Jane?'

'Well you know she didn't mean to break his nose.' Sam went on. 'He would not back down, and everyone knows you don't back Jane into a corner, it never ends well.'

Minerva blinked. 'Jane broke someone's nose?' Minerva mumbled, then turned fiery eyes on Dominique. 'If this has anything to do with that bloody Rite of Courtship I am going to skin you alive Dominique Siene!'

Dominique backed away. 'Now love, it might have something to do with it. But it might not.' She held up her hands pointing to Sam.

'Oh Merlin you drive me up the walls.' Minerva turned back to Sam. 'I can assure you that I was not aware of any of this, but thank you for informing me. Do you perhaps know where Jane was taken?'

Sam swallowed hard. _Damn Jane is going to kill me! _'Professor Seville was the only teacher around. They headed in the direction of the greenhouses.'

Nodding Minerva pursed her lips. 'And the student who's nose was broken?'

'Uhm well Jessie and Taylor had to escort him to the Hospital wing. He's apparently still there.' Sam scratched the back of her neck fidgeting nervously. 'Professor, could you maybe not tell Jane I told you?'

This made Dominique chuckle despite the situation. 'I think that can be arranged.'

'As I would have found out eventually, I guess we can omit your involvement. Now I believe you have classes.' Minerva agreed with Dominique still sending her a withering look.

'Thank you professor.' Sam as she almost ran for it.

'I guess breakfast will have to wait.' Minerva sighed as she lay a course for the greenhouses. 'Are you coming?'

'Of course.' Dominique grinned. _No way I am going to miss the fireworks._

* * *

'You have to be bloody kidding me!' Jane burst out, she had held it in as long as she could, but this was ridiculous.

'Language!' Ginny admonished Jane. 'And I am afraid that we are not kidding you.'

'But...I...I have never heard about this your majesty.' Alexa said uncertainly. 'And I am sure that she is not my mate!'

Isabelle shook her head. 'No I am afraid you aren't, which is why this Rite was initiated. There must be some feelings there, very powerful feelings for the Rite to be initiated. And from what I have heard and seen you definitely have chemistry. A lot of chemistry.'

Jane folded her arms glowering at Alexa. 'You said we were not mates! How the hell did you let this happen?'

'Me? This was not me!' Alexa snapped at Jane, both their tempers were getting out of hand very fast.

'That is enough!' Hermione snapped. 'If you two do not get those tempers under control right now you will be very sorry you were ever born!' Both women shut their mouths and backed of from each other. 'Thank you. Now we all know what it what. Now we have to figure out a way for you both to get through this without blowing up the castle.'

'I agree, I am quite fond of the place.' Minerva said from the door where she had joined them without anyone noticing.

'As I was saying we have to keep Alexa and Jane away from the student body as much as possible.' Isabelle nodded to Minerva and Dominique. 'At least until I can do a bit more research into the Rite.'

Dominique got herself a stool making herself comfortable. 'What I would also advise is to get them a room together. Trying to keep them apart will only make things worse.'

Isabelle arched an eyebrow, of course Dominique might know more on the subject than she herself did. Seeing as Dominique had more contact with other clans. 'What else would you suggest? I have to say I am sorely lacking in knowledge about the Rite.'

Dominique nodded it didn't surprise her, she only knew since she was trying to sort out which Rituals and Rites were still prevalent to Veela society and law. 'Well I am guessing you told them about the aggressiveness and the battle for dominance?'

'Yes that much I do know, but I know there is more.' Isabelle pursed her lips. 'I also remember my mother once mentioning and she was weary of the Rite. She thought it was dangerous.'

Dominique nodded, it really was, if you didn't make the right preparations and handled it incorrectly. 'It can be. There were cases where one or both Veela lost their lives, but that was before the Rite was understood and when it was handled incorrectly.' Dominique looked pointedly at Jane and Alexa. 'You two even if it was un knowingly started the Rite, and you have no choice but to finish it.'

'But what exactly will happen?' Hermione asked, that feeling she had had earlier was back. They were not going to like it.

'In a sense Jane and Alexa's magic is mixing, it is joining.' Dominique closed her eyes. 'They are magically becoming one. Now whether this is a permanent thing is up to the Rite and them. If it isn't the Rite will end and both will go their separate ways.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'If you say they are becoming one... what happens if they realize they are mates?'

Dominique knew that Hermione would be the one who got suspicious, it was in her nature to question things until she understood it completely. 'Ahh that is where it becomes even more complicated I'm afraid.'

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. 'Children, that's the complication?'

'It is one of them that might arise, yes.' Dominique rolled her eyes as she saw Jane turn white as a sheet. 'That would of course be up to Alexa's Veela Heritage.'

'So you are telling me she is going to knock me up?' Jane growled, no she was not hearing that. She was not.

'Yes she might. But it isn't a simple yes or no. The Rite is complicated.' Dominique went on.

'What could make this more complicated?' Ginny asked also not particularly liking this whole mess. _I am not old enough to be a grandmother!_

'Oh so many things, none a sure thing.' Dominique bit her lip. 'For now we need to get these two situated somewhere private. Very private.'

'Why?' Minerva picked up on the undertone Dominique was using.

'Because the next step in the Rite you really do not want to be a part of. It is meant to be private.' Dominique really hoped she didn't have to spell it out. That would only get her into trouble with all parties present.

Isabelle's eyes widened. 'Oh boy.'

'Yes, oh boy.' Dominique nodded. 'So you want to explain or should I?' Dominque asked at the others blank stares. _Well I was looking for fireworks. I am going to get them._


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey guys, look a chapter where I don't torture Jane;) Hope you like.  
**

**G I told you, you my love utterly rock:)  
**

* * *

Jane glared at Alexa. After a lot of discussion they had been quarantined to the North Tower of the Castle. It was currently empty and far enough away from other students that they would apparently not start randomly beating the crap out of people. Not that that is what was said, no everyone was far more diplomatic. _I hate diplomats! _Also it would give Alexa the chance to stretch her wings, so to speak since she would loose the ability to control her shifts affectively. And Jane would loose her ability to control her temper even further too. So far this whole Rite thing was not doing anything for Jane except annoy the crap out of her. 'I swear if you knock me up I will never forgive you!'

Alexa stopped her pacing. 'Do you honestly think that is what I want! I don't want to be a parent, not yet. But apparently that isn't exactly up to us.' She growled back Jane into a corner then quickly backed off again. 'Merlin I feel as if my skin doesn't fit me properly. It is driving me insane.'

Jane tilted her head then tentatively reached out to stroke the back of Alexa's neck. There were soft downy feather there. They were mesmerizing. 'You are so soft.'

Alexa whirled around. 'Oh for the love of! I didn't even notice, and keep your hands of!' Alexa suddenly cringed a bit and in a flash she was in her full Veela form. 'I feel like a bloody fledgling again.' She grumbled as she opened the window. 'I need some air.' And sprang out the window opening her wings then soaring up into the clouds.

'That is not fair! What am I supposed to do? I am bloody stuck in this bloody room while you just go and come as you choose.' Jane yelled, but got no answer. 'This is so not fair.' Rubbing the fingers together that just a few seconds before had been stroking the softest feathers she had ever felt. _What the hell is that about?_

* * *

Liz pulled Diane onto the couch in her office grinning impishly. 'I thought they would never leave.' She breathed into Diane's ear. 'I have been itching to get my hands on you.'

'Only your hands love?' Diane kissed Liz's neck softly and slowly. 'I can think of a few other things I have wanted to get on you.'

Liz shivered she could feel her whole body immediately becoming hyper sensitive. 'Oh really? Like what?'

Diane's hands started slowly unbuttoning Liz's shirt. When it was open she hissed delightedly at the bra glad breasts. 'So perfect.' She bent down kissing the valley between Liz's breasts. 'You wore this for me?'

Liz's skin blanched. She never usually wore sexy knickers, but since she and Diane had gotten more serious she had taken to wearing them, just in case. It never hurt being prepared. _Although I doubt that is what mum meant. _'I thought you might like it.' Liz stammered as she watched Diane tongue slowly trace the outline of the bra. 'Oh gods!'

Not taking her eyes of Liz, Diane sat up and slowly took her teaching robe of. 'Care to help me love?' Diane was could feel her Veela side was purring in delight. Her blood was sizzling and every sound Liz made spurned her on. She had never seen a sexier sight than Liz at her mercy shivering in want.

Liz nodded as he shaking hands slowly lifted the shirt over Diane's head. She took a deep breath when she saw lace covered breasts so close and so perfect. 'You are stunning absolutely stunning!' She pulled Diane down and kissed Diane hard and possessive. Her body was humming she wanted Diane. She had never in her life wanted anything more. 'May I?' She pulled back her fingers at the bra opening.

Diane fingers were slowly pushing Lizzy's bra of her shoulders. And every little bit it went so went Diane's lips. 'Yes.'

If either were just a little more aware of their surrounding they would have heard the door open. 'Oh fucking hell!' Ginny yelped trying to turn around only managing to hook her foot on the carpet and landing on top of the both of them.

Liz blinked then turned red in embarrassment. 'Mama!'

Diane didn't know what to do, this was not supposed to happen, and she was pretty sure that this time Ginny would kill her. 'Oh gods! Oh gods!' Horror was the only thing one could read clearly on her face.

Ginny tried to get herself of off the two, but it seemed the more she tried to more she got tangled in loose clothes and bra's. 'I am not here, this is not real!' Ginny desperately chanted to no one in particular

Liz tried as best she could to cover up her Bond-mate and herself. 'Oh gods! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? And get off already!'

Ginny had her eyes tightly closed, as it was she was going to have to go wash her brain out with acid. She would never be able to look at Liz and Diane ever again. 'I did! And believe me I am trying.'

'Ginny? Love, you coming back or what?' Hermione entered the open door blanched and turned around 'Oh Merlin.' She muttered. This was not something a mother should ever walk in on, or in Ginny's case fall on to.

Liz didn't think she could be more horrified, but apparently there was always a way. 'Oh gods mum?'

'Uhm well, yes baby?' Hermione mumbled embarrassed.

'Can you please get Mama of off us!' Liz was pleading, but Ginny's fumbling was making things much much worse. 'Please mum.' She begged at this point. Diane was already a shivering mess.

Hermione nodded stiffly and turned around. Then in one swift move pulled Ginny of the other two women. 'I am so sorry about this Liz, Diane.' Hermione said turning around as fast as she could dragging a still hampered Ginny after here.

* * *

'Ginevra Weasley-Granger! I can not believe you!' Hermione started yelling the second the were out of the Office. 'How in bloody blazes do you always end up in these situations?'

Ginny was pulling of a bra from her arm and gingerly pocketed it. She couldn't very well leave it there on the ground in front of the office of a teacher, now could she? She did not want to know to whom it belonged to, exactly. 'It is not like I did it on purpose.' Ginny defended herself. 'I knocked I heard what I thought was a yes.'

'And then what? Fell head first on them?' Hermione growled.

'No! I was trying to turn around but my foot caught on the carpet and I lost my balance.' Ginny said meekly.

Hermione sighed. 'You know that is seriously something that could only happen to you Gin, I swear sometimes...' Hermione kissed Ginny's still bright red cheek.

'I know.' Ginny muttered. 'I am never going to be able to look either in the eye ever again!'

'I can tell you this, if it makes you feel better. It will be a while until I will manage it.' Hermione said dragging Ginny further away.

* * *

Liz sat there holding her shirt to her chest. 'Why us? Why did it have to be us?' She muttered finally pulling the shirt on then getting on her knees in front of Diane. 'It's ok love.'

'Ok? How is this eve going to be ok?' Diane started to yell. 'You mother literally just fell on our laps while we were...we were...'

'Making out.' Liz supplied. Earning herself a glare.

Liz took Diane's hand and kissed it lovingly. 'As bad as this was for us, believe me it was worse for my parents. Especially mama. As open as they are about their sex life, at home with us, that is how much they don't really want to be aware that any of their children will ever have a sex life.'

Diane sighed. 'I am never going to make a good impression on your mama.'

'Ah you already have. She just doesn't know it yet.' Liz pecked Diane on the cheek. Her mothers abrupt visit had been much more effective than any cold shower ever could be. 'How about we both get dressed then go for a walk?'

Diane nodded some fresh air might help her calm down. 'Ok sounds good.' Diane rooted around then blanched. 'Oh merlin, please tell me you have my bra?'

* * *

Alexa finally felt like she could breath again. She felt the wind against her face and sighed happily, but in an instant she felt horribly guilty. _I am being horrid, and Jane truly didn't do anything. _Making a quick decision she gracefully landed on the window sill. 'Jane?'

'Oh you decide to come back have you?' A rather grouchy Jane asked.

Alexy sighed, this was going to be hell on them both. Neither of them wanted to be in the situation they were in, but they didn't have a choice. Bette take small pleasures where you could. 'Jane?'

Jane raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?'

Alxa held out a talon like hand. 'Come fly with me?'

Jane blinked then without even a seconds thought was in Alexa's arms. 'I think that is the best offer I have had all day.'

Alexa took a step of the ledge and let them drop then a few feet before the ground she opened her wings and in a graceful loop took them up fast. 'Jane just shut up already and enjoy.' She whispered into Jane's ear as she twirled and dived in intricate patterns. Enjoying the warm body that seemed to be humming with pleasure in her arms.

* * *

Diane looked up at the grey sky forlornly. Apparently somehow her future mother in law had become the new owner of the bra she had been wearing. 'It's not that funny!'

Liz giggled, she couldn't help it, she could just so clearly imagine the look on her mothers face when she noticed that she had the bra. 'I know it's horrid, but I really can't help it. I think that might just give her a heart attack.'

'Or make her disprove of me even more.' Diane sighed. She really wanted Ginny to get her memory back. They had made such good progress before.

Liz pulled Diane closer. 'She does not disapprove.' Se kissed the tip of Diane's nose. 'How can anyone disprove of someone so cute?' Liz winked then twirled Diane in her arms. Thrilled when she felt Diane loosen up. 'She is going to be way more embarrassed about this that we are.'

'How do you figure that?' Diane said as she let Lizzy lead them in an slow dance.

Liz dipped Diane smoothly, she did so love dancing with Diane. She was beyond graceful. 'Because I know my mother.' Liz said pulling Diane just a bit closer then easily lifting her up making a half turn before putting her down again. She was tired, but nothing would stop her from this. 'Because she knows she interrupted something intensely private. And because she knows how bad you are feeling.'

Diane bit her lip but nodded. 'I hope so.'

Liz slowly twirled them both. 'I know so.'

Diane smiled then frowned. 'Is that...is that Jane?' She tilted her head. 'And Alexa?'

Liz looked up to where Diane was pointing then laughed. 'Yes, I do believe that's them. Seem to be getting on quite well at the moment.'

'They look extremely graceful.' Diane followed the pair as Alexa twirled up. 'Like they are dancing.'

'They do.' Liz had to agree. They looked stunning together and so incredibly graceful. 'Do you think it will work out between them?'

Diane watched them as Alexa lent in closer to Jane obviously telling her something. And even from the distance they were at she could see the happiness in Jane's posture. 'I think that it would be cruel if they didn't.'

* * *

Ginny looked up at the couple in awe. Alexa was incredibly agile even in her Veela form, and obviously incredibly strong. 'Blimey that is impressive.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I think that it is rather beautiful. And look at them.' Hermione's eyes softened she knew how love looked. Whether I would turn into the kind of love that she had with Ginny only time would tell. But she had for the first time since this obstacle had been thrown their way, she had a good feeling.

Ginny nodded smiling softly. 'Yes they do look beautiful. And they look happy.'

'It's hard letting go, but both Diane and Alexa are good people.' Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. 'And if I had to choose for our girls, I could not choose better.'

'I still think Jane is to young.' Ginny said not with worry. 'This whole Rite, she has no control. I don't think she is ready for it.'

'I don't think anyone is ever ready for life to happen love. But inevitably it does. And Jane will not go silently.' Hermione grinned at Ginny's snort. 'I think that we should see what truly happens. I get the feelings that this Rite does not have any certain outcome, not even close to a normal outcome. I think it adapts to whatever couple initiated it. I could be wrong, but I think the texts that Dominique and Isabelle promised will clear it up.'

Ginny nodded. 'In other words I should stop worrying when it might well be the Rite only nudges the two to where they need to be?'

'Something like that.' Hermione agreed enjoying the show.

* * *

Jane was in heaven. Flying with Alexa was even more amazing that on a broom. Alxa was incredible. 'This is...'

'Unbelievable!' Alexa finished for Jane. The thrill going through her body was like none she had ever felt. _This is right!_

Jane nodded into Alexa's chest. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I could get used to this._


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey guys. sorry for the wait. My internet is being a real right bitch! Gha hate it. Anyway I hope you enjoy I think you'll like it;)  
**

**Hey G baby I hope you feel better I need you in tip top shape:) Love you  
**

* * *

Fleur grinned when she saw a figure walking towards her. Her heart soared. 'Bill!'She ran over to him and threw herself into his waiting arms. 'Oh how I have missed you.'

Bill smiled as he drew Fleur in for a passionate hello kiss. 'I like these kinds of hello.' He chuckled when she drew back.

'Ahh you always say that you charmer.' Fleur squeezed his arms before stepping back. 'It truly is good to see you. But what are you doing here?'

Bill took Fleur's hand and set of in one direction or another. 'I am here because I have news.'

Fleur's eyebrow arched questioningly. 'Oh?'

Bill nodded. 'She's here.'

Fleur stopped in her tracks. 'Are you sure?'

Bill nodded as he pulled Fleur along. 'I saw her myself. It's going to happen soon.'

'We have to tell the others.' Fleur said softly, she knew it was coming, but it was still a shock.

'Yes, I guess we should head to McGonagall's office?' Bill nodded, although he was loathe to give up the chance to be alone with his wife. He truly did hate to be away from her.

* * *

Sam's jaw was literally on the ground. No matter how many times she pinched herself nothing changed. 'That is Jane, isn't it?' She asked.

Aubrey Nare nodded his head. 'Yip.' He went back to his book, he wasn't all that interested in flying.

'But...but she broke someone's nose! How can she be out flying?' Sam could not let it go. 'I thought she would at least get some detention you know?'

Aubrey sighed, he knew Same well enough to know she would not let it go any time soon, so he might just as well give up on studying as well. 'Why is this bothering you so much? I thought you were trying to get Jane out of trouble?'

Sam snapped her mouth shut. 'Sure, but she broke Michael's nose!'

'Yes, I am well aware, so is the whole school.' Aubrey folded his arms across his chest. 'You think she should get in trouble?'

'Well, yes! She broke his nose.' Sam muttered, she just didn't want Jane to be in to much trouble.

'You really can't have it both way Sammy.' Aubrey looked outside and had to admit the two did look good together.

Sam bit her lip. 'It just seems that Jane always gets away with murder.'

'I hardly believe that. Jane is always in some sort of trouble, and for all you know she has even more detention now than before.' Aubrey arched an eyebrow as he two flying figures landed on the windowsill on the North Tower. _Now isn't that interesting. _'You should be grateful she hasn't pulled you into another of her hair brained schemes.'

Sam nodded. It was true she was enjoying the relative calm. 'Ok so you might be right.'

Aubrey nodded solemnly then finally went back to his work. 'Aren't I always?'

Sam looked at him completely puzzled. 'No, you aren't'

* * *

'Oh merlin that was so, incredible!' Jane stumbled back onto solid ground, but her spirit was still soaring up in the clouds. 'Why would you ever want to fly a broom when you can be so utterly and completely free?'

Alexa grinned happily to some of her feathers unfurling themselves. 'Ahhh but I can't play Quidditch like this.' Alexa said as she felt herself shift back to normal. 'Gha I still can't quite get used to that.'

Jane bit her lip and couldn't quite meet Alexa's eyes. 'You're stunning you know.'

Alexa started, a compliment and from Jane? _Have I hit my head, or something? _'Oh come on. I mean I know I am not ugly or anything, but stunning? Aren't you laying on a bit thick?'

Eyes snapping open Jane immediately blanched. 'I give you a compliment and this is how you thank me?'

'Right. A compliment. Forgive me if I question your sincerity.' Alexa snarled. Merlin but her temper was on knifes edge and going to and throw!

'I have not once since this whole fucked up thing started been anything but honest!' Jane growled her previous mood having quickly gone. 'Can you honestly say the same? Cause this is after all something to do with you! Not me!'

'And right back there!' Alxa threw her hands in the air. 'I didn't know something like that even existed. And if I had I would not have chosen you!' Alexa snapped, and as soon as the words left her mouth she was sorry they had. Jane looked completely shocked and so hurt. 'Merlin. Jane..'

'Don't!.' Jane warned, she didn't want to hear any half arsed apology. 'Just leave me the fuck alone.' Jane said the last part softly as she walked to the bedroom in their little prison and unceremoniously slammed the door.

'Oh well done Alexa, you managed to bugger that one up right properly.' Alexa let out an unhappy sigh and fell onto the couch. Feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

Arielle chuckled as she watched the two buffoons she had found in the Hog's Head and then paid to go for a little walk around the castle grounds, head to the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Then across them. She knew that the Headmistress would know already. 'And while you chase your tales and those two, I will have ample time to make my entrance without much notice at all.' She shifted smoothly then took to the air and waited.

* * *

Minerva's head shot up. 'Someone activated the wards.' She muttered. Getting up and purposefully walked out of her office. 'She's here.' Was all Minerva said.

Dominique nodded and moved of to let her people know as Minerva went of to find her own. They would go to check where the wards were breached. While the others secured the castle. She would make sure that none of the students were hurt. 'Be careful love.'

Minerva kissed Dominique softly. 'And you.' She said and left. She had wards to check.

* * *

Arielle didn't have to wait long. And very soon she saw people move swiftly to where the two had walked of too. She grinned then flew into some clouds over Hogwarts and when she felt the wards weaken then drop of she descended swiftly. Not a minute later she touched down on Hogwards grounds. She looked around to make sure no one else was around then swiftly moved in the direction of the castle. 'Now you little filthy bitch. Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide from me.'

* * *

Ginny and Hermione growled in frustration. They had set of with Minerva to check the wards and as they had suspected it was nothing but a ruse. 'So she's on the grounds now?' Ginny asked as she glared at the two drunks they had tied up and gagged.

'Yes, we should head back to the castle.' Minerva levitated the two and started of towards the castle. 'Dominique and Isabelle will have everyone in place.'

'Good thing Bill warned us, or we might have been less prepared.' Hermione said coldly. It surprised her how easy old reflexes came back. _Once a warrior always a warrior. _They had all been ruthless and to the point while taking down the two drunks. It reminded her bitterly of the War. Not a time she liked to dwell on.

Minerva nodded her mouth also set in grim determination. 'Indeed.'

Ginny's hand gripped her wand tighter. She was feeling very twitchy. Her senses were on high alert. And she was pissed off. 'If she hurts one of our girls I will kill her.' She hissed softly, knowing that Hermione could hear her.

'I'll most likely help.' Hermione answered.

* * *

Lizzy paced in what she now considered their rooms. Every now and then she would sop and glare at the door. 'We are not children!'

'That is not why they are doing this.' Diane said sadly. 'They want to protect me.'

Lizzy stopped then took Dine's hand and kissed it lightly. 'Not just you. I think they want to protect our innocence or something like that.' Lizzy smiled at Diane adoringly. 'But sending us to our room? We are not five years old.'

'Your parents know what they are doing.' Diane tried to soothe Liz's ruffled feather and try to make herself feel less guilty for causing the whole mess in the first place.

Liz pursed her lips then finally plopped down next to Diane. 'Yes they do. And then this will be over and we will get married.'

Diane opened her mouth then her spine became rigid. She suddenly started shivering. 'Oh Merlin. She knows where I am.'

* * *

Isabelle took a deep breathe, oh she could feel Arielle and soon Arielle would be very aware that she was there. 'And then we end it.'

'Your majesty?' Jollie asked from where she stood guard. They were close to Diane and Liz's rooms. And had all entries covered. They had been told that even if the Queen fell they had to secure Diane and Lizzy.

'Nothing Jollie. Just be ready. I fear this will all happen fast.' Isabelle felt her power pull at her. She wanted to shift, but it wasn't time just yet.

Jollie nodded she and the other guards4 were already in Veela form. Their swords glistening when the light hit them. 'We are ready your majesty.'

* * *

Appoline shook her head at the pacing Bill. He was none to pleased that he was being tasked with making sure that nothing happened to the Jane and Alexa. 'They are vulnerable Bill.'

'I know all that, but this is away from where things are really happening.' Bill growled, he was none to pleased that Fleur was in the thick of things.

Appoline nodded in understanding. 'I know and Fleur knows it as well. You love her and don't want anything to happen to her. But this is a Veela matter. And it will be handled by us. Besides the rest of the order have been placed with the students to make sure nothing happens to them.'

'Then why are McGonagall, Ginny and Hermione permitted to help with Arielle?'

'Because Minerva is bonded with Dominique and the Headmistress and have you ever tried to tell Hermione and Ginny anything?' Appoline sighed ans pulled Bill down on to sit next to her. 'They gave you the task of keeping another of their children safe. That should tell you everything you need to know.'

Bill nodded but he wasn't happy about it either.

* * *

Arielle stepped into a corridor and knew she was there. 'You can't hide. You are my blood.' As she moved into the hall she was suddenly blocked.

'It has been a long time Arielle.' Isabelle said softly.

Arielle blinked then snarled. 'This was a trap.' She realized, she had been so eager that she had walked right into it. _No matter. No old bitch like her is going to stop me. _'This is none of your business Aunt.'

Isabelle closed her eyed and a golden glow appeared around her. Then she let her power flow as she shifted. When she was done she was in full battle dress and she looked truly stunningly dangerous. 'That is where you are wrong. She is my blood as well and I will not stand by and let you do as you please. You have been doing that to long.' She said as she unsheathed her sword. 'And I am no longer bound by that blasted contract.'

Arielle swallowed hard, for the first time she felt that maybe she should have thought things out better. She was no Queen, but Isabelle had just made it utterly clear she was and would use all her power. _But she is old and her time is past. Don't doubt now, you are stronger. _'Then you will die as well.' Arielle took a step back and shifted and also unsheathed her sword.

* * *

Diane blinked then got up slowly. She knew that she could not stay hidden, no matter how easy that would be. She had to fight her own fights or she would never be free. She kissed Liz sweetly. 'I love you.'

Liz was beyond confused. One second Diane was stiff as a board and the next she was heading for the door. This was not right, they were supposed to stay put. They were supposed to let the others handle things. 'Diane! Diane you can't.' But in her heart she knew that they had to. Otherwise they would always be hampered with this fear of the unknown and the dangerous.

Diane smiled her face was set and determined. 'I have to.' Isabelle was right it would end one way or the other, but it would end.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello all, so anothe chapter hot of the presses for you. I hope it's ok. Enjoy.  
**

**Hey G I hope you are feeling better, although i do love watching you nap:) Love you.  
**

* * *

Arielle and Isabelle circled each other. Swords in defensive poses. Neither yet ready to strike out, they were testing each other. And the magic around them was crackling and blowing out windows. 'My father should have killed you when he had the chance.' Arielle finally broke the heavy silence that hung between them.

Isabelle merely snorted. 'Your father tried, time and again and he never even got close. He was after all a coward always coming from the back.'

Ariele finally lost it and wildly lunged at Isabelle who easily evaded. 'How dare you you filthy whore! He was a great man. And your mother killed him because she could not stand the thought of him having a more powerful clan than her.'

'Oh don't make me laugh!' Isabelle blocked another attempt to get to her. Arielle was obviously not a very skilled swords-woman. But she knew that that did not mean she could let her guard down. It made the woman wildly unpredictable. 'My mother did everything in her power to not start a war. Your father was the one that pushed her to it. He just didn't think she would win.'

'She did not she killed him!' Arielle hissed having trouble keeping away from Isabelle's blade. 'Tell me aunt do you condone murder?'

Throwing all her power into a strong parry she threw Arielle against a wall. 'You want to talk of murder Arielle?' Isabelle roared. 'DO YOU?'

Arielle snarled as she got up. 'You and your kind started this! My father was just defending us.'

'Defending you? DEFENDING YOU?' Isabelle could feel her finger and arms tingling with power. She was loosing her focus, Arielle knew how to hit her weaknesses very well.

'You took a muggle to your bed and sired children with him!' Arielle spat in disgust. 'Of course he was defending us. Someone had to.'

'You call sneaking up on people in their bed and slaughtering them defending you?' Isabelle slashed angrily at Arielle and hissed pleased when she drew blood.

Ariell howled in pain. _God damned old battle axe! _'Yes! I do. I hear your dear husband begged for his life was on his hands and knees promising to do anything to not be killed.'

Isabelle saw red and frantically attacked opening herself up and Arielle wasted no time and hit a vicious blow on Isabelle's upper thigh. Isabelle went down with a scream. 'My husband defended us and bought us time so that we could safe the children who were with us.' She said angrily blood freely running down her thigh. 'Your father came to our home to slaughter Children. That is what you hero was doing, slaughtering innocent children.'

'You liar!' Arielle rushed Isabelle and howled in pain when Isabelle caught her upper arm.

* * *

'Diane you can't!' Fler tried to block Diane from getting into the hall. Her grandmother and Arielle were fighting viciously both have drawn blood. She was already worried and she could not let Diane get out there. It would be playing right into Arielle's hands.

'Fleur, please I have to.' Diane said calmly as she pulled out her wand. 'Please stand aside.'

'No.' Fleur stubbornly stood her ground.

'Then I apologize for what I have to do.' Diane cast the spell before Fleur could even properly register what had happened. She stiffened and fell to the ground.

'Diane are you barking?' Liz gaped, she could not believe it. 'You..'

'She will be fine Liz, she will wake up in a bit.' Diane said softly, she had never cast a spell to hurt another before and she found it hard.

Liz stiffly nodded as she dragged Fleur into their rooms. At least they should afford Fleur some comfort. 'She will be ok?'

'Yes, I swear.' Diane said as she gripped her wand tighter in her hand then stepped fully into the hall. It was now or never.

* * *

Crying out in pain she awoke. Blinking she had no idea what had awoken her, but she knew she had little time. Things were moving faster than she had predicted. And she was needed. Her blood demanded it and she could not deny it. 'Arielle what have you done?'

* * *

'You are weak old woman!' Arielly taunted the heavily limping Isabelle.

'That I might be but if I go out then so will you.' Isabelle blocked and thrust and once again felt her sword break the skin.

Arielle stilled a moment looking over Isabelle's shoulder then started laughing like a maniac. 'Come to see your saviour die have you little girl?'

Isabelle whirled around in panic, knowing in an instant that it was a mistake, but it was to late. She felt Arielle's sword bury itself in her chest. She stumbled then collapsed in a heap. 'No, no it isn't supposed to happen like this.'

Arielle gleefully pulled the sword out of Isabelle's chest raising it above her head. She was going to finish this. 'Well you are right on time.'

Without thought Diane raised her wand and sent Arielle flying across the hall falling into a heap on the other side. 'Yes it seems I am.' She said angrily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Liz running to aid Isabelle. 'You came for me, well here I am.'

'How dare you! You filthy half breed bitch!' Arielle got up and tried to rush Diane, but could not get close. Where she was using sword and violence it seemed Diane chose magic. And quite effectively so. 'You will stop this right now!'

'You want me then you will have to do it my way.' Diane flourished her wand and set up strong shields around them, no no one except herself and Arielle would fight this fight.

* * *

Jolie and the other guards desperately tried to get past the shields put up by Diane but they couldn't. They could also not reach their Queen as she lay bleeding on the other side of the hall. 'You have to lower the shields!' She screamed at Diane, but was completely ignored, or maybe not even heard she wasn't sure which. She turned around, they needed help. 'Go find Dominique and hurry. We don't have much time.'

The other two nodded. 'We'll be back as soon as we can.

Jolie nodded and then went back to the duel on the other side of the shield. 'Stupid pride! It will get you killed every time.'

* * *

Arielle was furious. Her hexes did not even come close to Diane, Diane seemed to be more annoyed than anything else. 'You will not win.'

Diane sent another hex flying in Arielle's direction. 'If that is your best, then we shall see.' Diane said calmly. She had no idea where this calm and power she had suddenly came from. But she was glad for it.

'You are just like your mother!' Arielle tried to block the hex but failed, it sent her stumbling back a couple paces. 'She thought she could outsmart me too. In the end of course she saw the error in her way.' Arielle taunted.

Diane growled. 'You do not talk about my mother.'

Arielly laughed mirthlessly. 'I will talk about that disappointment as much as I please.'

'No you won't.' Diane lifted her wand and sent Arielle crashing to the far wall. She was out like a light when she slid down the wall.

* * *

Isabelle firmly grasped Lizzy's arm. 'You have to get Diane away.'

'Shhh you have to rest. You lost a lot of blood. I think I managed to stop it, but I am no healer.' Lizzy babbled, she got the feeling she was not cut out for this kind of thing. She felt a little faint at the sight of all that blood.

'No you have to listen to me.' Isabelle whispered. 'You are the only one that can go to her now. You are her mate. You have to make her lower her shields.'

Lizzy blinked but shook her head slowly. 'She won't lower them. She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. She thinks this is all her fault.'

'Then you must convince her otherwise.' Isabelle said before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dominique rushed to keep up with the two guards who had come to her frantically. Their plan seemed to be going to hell in a hand-basket. She cast a Patronus to call Minerva and the two Weasely-Granger's. 'Is Isabelle still alive?'

'As far as we could tell yes.' One of the two supplied. 'But we can't get to her.'

'Bloody hell. That is all we need.' Dominique grumbled. Why was it that children never did listen to what their elders said. _Don't fool yourself this was to be expected. Diane feels everything so intensely and personally. Just like her mother._

_'_Will you be able to help?' The same guard asked worriedly.

'If not myself than Minerva or the Weasley-Granger's I am sure.

* * *

Minerva started when a Hawk Patronus swooped down towards them. For some reason even before it opened it's mouth she knew it was Dominique's. 'We have to go.'

'Love there's trouble, we need your help.' The Patronus said then faded.

'Now.' Minerva snapped at the other two who were a little to slow for her liking.

Hermione only arched an eyebrow not commenting on Minerva's inherent hurry. 'We are right behind you.'

Ginny grinned. The situation was horrid that was true, but seeing Minerva that worried and antsy to see her lover? It warmed the heart. 'What she said.' She agreed with Hermione as they took of towards Diane and Lizzy's rooms.

* * *

Liz walked up to a shaking Diane and gently took her into her arms. She had not noticed that the fighting had seemed to stop When she had turned around she saw a very battered Arielly slumped against a wall and a violently shaking Diane standing over her. 'It's ok. She's not going to hurt you any more.'

Diane didn't seem to notice Liz was there then suddenly turned around and started crying. 'I...I have never...this is not...'

Liz rocked her back and forth a bit, trying to soothe her. 'I know love.' Neither noticed the Arielle was stirring behind them. They were to wrapped up in themselves.

* * *

Jolie was beyond worried. For a moment she thought that it all would work out. She hadn't known that Diane was that strong, and obviously neither had Arielle. But after she had knocked Arielle out she fell apart. 'Come now, please just look behind you please! Oh Merlin please!' She watched horrified as Arielle slowly got up. As she was doing that Dominique along with Minerva, Hermione, Ginny and the other two guards ran into the hall.

Hermione and Minerva immediately had out their wands as they started frantically to break though the shield. 'Oh Merlin.' Minerva breathed, they were not going to be fast enough.

'No, this can't happen! No.' Hermione was casting so fast her brain could hardy keep up. She refused to give in.

Ginny was frozen in place. Then she too started to cast to try and break through the shields that were put up. 'Gods please.'

Dominique and the guards made their way closer as the shields started to drop. But they watched in horror as Arielle raised her arm, then suddenly they were all completely blinded by white light.

* * *

Arielly grinned she had them now, as if it had been foretold the little bitches Bond-mate was there too. _Two strikes in one fell swoop. _She raised her wand as she unsteadily stood. She refused to do this while hugging the wall. No she would stand tall and proud like a Seville always did. 'Ava...'

The rest of Arielle's curse was driven from her mouth without a sounds. 'Not this time!' A Veela in full Battle garb had Arielle pinned to the ground her talon choking her if she moved even a bit.

Liz and Diane had whirled around both pointing their wands at the new intruder. They had no idea who she was, but she looked powerful and on their side apparently. 'Who are you?'

'Please will you lower your shields there are many worried people trying to get to you.' The woman whispered harshly her eyes never leaving Arielle's

'This does not concern you.' Arielle finally managed to hiss.

'That is where you are wrong, daughter.'


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello al you people;) Here is another chapter just for you. Now there were a couple questions I am first going to answer before you get to read the latest. **

**First the Diane's Shield Spell. It is pretty much like the ones we all know from the books and the stories. Because of her link between Diane and Liz, Liz is able to get through the shields but no one else can.  
**

**Ok now why do the Veela have swords...well ladies and gents, cause I find it hot! And that is how my mind saw them when they changed. Hope you don't mind:)  
**

**Well that is it, hop that clears things up:) So guys enjoy!**

**G my fiery red head, you are patients incarnate:) Love you  
**

* * *

'Lower the wards!' The woman ordered again. She looked away from Arielle for a moment making eye contact with Diane. 'Please, I mean you no arm and your family and friends are frantic.'

With a flick of her wand Diane let down the remaining spells. 'You didn't answer us. Who are you?' Diane of course knew, but she needed to hear the words. She needed to hear it.

'Esmerelda Delacour Seville, but you already knew that.' Essi said softly her eyes softening a bit. A second later Essie found herself on the business end of more wands than anyone was comfortable. 'Would you please not point those my way?'

Hermione growled angrily. 'You do not give the orders here.'

Essi sighed, she was an intruder, but she was having enough trouble holding her struggling daughter. 'I am not here to hurt anyone.'

'Forgive us if we don't take the word of the Veela with the big pointy sword.' Ginny drawled sarcastically.

Minerva glanced to where Isabelle still lay unconscious. 'Jolie tend to your Queen, Poppy is on her way. We have things here well in hand.'

Jolie nodded relieved and rushed of too Isabelle's side. 'Thank you.'

'What is wrong with Isabelle?' Essi demanded, she hadn't had proper time to really look around yet. Things were rather pressing when she arrived.

'Arielle.' Liz said softly that explained it all.

Essi roared in anger glaring at her daughter. 'You dare lay a hand on a Queen? You dare hurt your own flesh and blood?' She snarled her grip tightening just a bit, making Arielle sputter as she chocked.

'Not that I have a problem with you killing that bitch, but you might want to relax your grip a bit.' Ginny said coldly, the situation was truly bizarre at this point.

Essi blinked looking down she loosened her hold. 'You selfish selfish child.' She sighed as she turned to Hermione. 'Minister can you just please...tell me how my sister is doing?'

Hermione bit her lip, it seemed to her that Esmerelda was truly on their side. 'You relent Arielle to our custody and give us your wand and sword until we are sure where your loyalties lie?'

Essi nodded very reluctantly. 'Be careful she is stronger than she looks.'

Dominique stepped forward she knew exactly what Arielle was capable of. 'She will be quite safe with me.' She cast a full body bind. 'You can let her go, she is not going to be going anywhere.'

Essi got up took her wand out from where she had it stowed. Together with her sword she carefully handed them over to Hermione. 'Please take care of them?'

'I will.' Hermione said taking the two items carefully.

* * *

Poppy grumbled as she checked Isabelle over. 'Good good, the bleeding was stopped very proficiently. It doesn't seem like any internal damage was done, but to be sure we should get her to the hospital wing.'

'So she is going to be ok?' Essi asked impatiently from where she stood firmly guarded by Isabelle's guards.

'Of course she is.' Poppy answered indignantly. 'She needs her wounds healed completely and some bloody replenishing potion.'

Essi sighed in relief. 'Can I sit with her, it has been so many years.'

Not knowing why Hermione trusted the woman. So she simply nodded. 'The guards will stay with you both. Now if you will excuse me I have other things to attend to.' Hermione hurried over to where Ginny was trying to console Liz and Diane.

* * *

Minerva looked at the woman that had caused them such great pain. 'She really doesn't look like much.'

'But you know just as well as I do that looks have nothing to do with power.' Dominique once again made sure that there was no possible way that Arielle could escape.

'I know, I learned my lesson a long time ago in that regard.' Minerva bit her lip. 'What is going to happen to her?'

Sighing Dominique sat down. 'It all really depends on Hermione. Arielle attacked British witches on British soil. She has every right to try her here.'

'But?' Minerva was fast becoming very good at reading Dominique.

'But I will ask that she let us deal with Arielle. The acts she committed against Veela, her own flesh and blood no less.' Dominique pursed her lips, if Hermione permitted this it could very well stop another war from breaking out. 'It is up to her though.'

'If it is as important s it sounds love you should talk to her. Hermione is a good woman, and she will do what is best.' Minerva kissed a tense jaw. 'I guess it is time we call in some Aurors to take the prisoner?'

Dominique turned her head to Minerva's and pecked her softly. 'Yes, we should. And...thank you.'

'For what?' Minerva frowned a little perplexed.

Dominique smiled and kissed Minerva one last time. 'Just thank you for being you, and being here with me.'

'Always, love, always.'

* * *

Ginny held Diane and Lizzy to her. Both were shaken. Lizzy was talking a bit at least, but Diane was in obvious shock. 'You are ok, it's over. You did wonderful.' Ginny whispered in Diane's ear.

'Mama, Fleur.' Lizzy mumbled into Ginny's shoulder she could not bring herself to pull away.

'Shhh baby, everyone is just fine.' Ginny rubbed Lizzy's back soothingly. 'Everyone is fine.'

'There room for one more?' Hermione asked softly momentarily surprised when Lizzy threw herself at her.

'Mum.' She cried tears streaking down her face. 'I was so scared.'

'But you did so good baby.' Hermione held her tight kissing the top of Lizzy's head. 'You and Diane, you were magnificent.'

'I thought we were going to die.' Lizzy said so softly that Hermione nearly missed it.

Hermione looked at Ginny trying to convey so much. 'We would never let that happen.' Hermione loosened her grip and pulled a still silent Diane closer. 'I think maybe we should go sit down.' She led them to Hospital Wing.

'Why we here?' Lizzy blinked confused.

Ginny took Lizzy's hand. 'We just want to be sure you are ok. And I think Diane could do with some sleep.'

'Ok.' Liz said meekly, she was tired and sleep didn't sound like a bad idea at all. 'But you won't leave us will you?' She asked panic evident in her voice.

'No, we won't leave you baby.' Hermione helped to get the two in be together. They were both in shock and it was taking its toll.

* * *

'You always did have a hard head Isabelle.' Essi muttered softly holding her sister's hand gently. 'I am sorry I left. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Maybe I was wrong, maybe not. I can't change things, no matter how much I want to.'

Isabelle was trying to open her eyes, she was so utterly exhausted, but she knew that voice. She had to see if her mind wasn't tricking her. 'Es...'

Essi sat up straighter. 'Isabelle?'

Isabelle opened her eyes then blinked. 'Oh fuck I let that little bitch get the better of me! I cannot believe Arielle managed to kill me!'

Essi sat back and laughed throatily, Isabelle was definitely ok. 'Sorry to disappoint you sis you are not even close to dead.'

Isabelle blinked. 'Ok then I am hallucinating something fierce.' Seeing the frown on Essi's face she shrugged. 'Now don't get me wrong I kinda like this one.'

'Oh for Merlin's sake Isabelle, you are not hallucinating.' Essi said dryly.

Isabelle tilted her head. 'If I am not hallucinating then you have been pretending to be dead for decades, and I never knew my sister to be vindictive in that way.'

Essi bowed her head in shame, she had done that, and so much more. But she had thought she was helping. 'I never meant to hurt you.'

'Balderdash!' Isabelle said firmly. 'You knew what you were doing was killing me! Finally that blasted war was over and I though finally I would have my sister back. Instead you vanish. No trace to be found.' Isabelle growled, her chest was burning something fierce. 'And worse than that, you let you daughter run wild! Do you know the things she has done over the years?' Isabelle glared at Essi. 'Do you?'

Essi nodded. 'I didn't know for the longest time though, I swear!' Essi tried to sound sure of herself, but even she had to admit if only to herself that on some level she had known that her daughter was up to no good. 'I never thought she would go that far.'

'What did you expect with a father like hers! You knew she idolized him from early on. And you gone, did you think she would just magically turn good?' Isabelle coughed pain seizing her ability to speak momentary. 'Tell me you weren't that naïve?'

'Arielle was not the only reason I left Isabelle.' Essi said softly, she owed Isabelle the truth, and she would tell her, but only once she was feeling better. 'You need to rest now. I am sure Minister Granger and Council Chair Siene will be by shortly.' She got up to leave but found her wrist in a vice grip.

'You don't get to run off again.' Isabelle said stonily. 'If you aren't going to tell me, then you will sit here and keep me company, you owe me at least that Essi.'

Essi nodded and sat back down. 'You're right, I do.'

* * *

Fleur blinked confused to why she was on the floor in a room that didn't look all too familiar, then she remembered and her temper snapped. 'The little sneak!' She got up and ran for the hall, but found it oddly empty and silent. 'What the hell?' She asked. Then decided to try and find the others, since she had gone a little forgotten it seemed. 'Wait till I get my hands on you!' She muttered setting of in the direction of Minerva's office. She figured that was as good a place to start as any.

* * *

Jolie shifted from one foot to the other, she was loathe to disturb the Weasley-Granger's. They looked so comfortable and relaxed. Diane and Liz had been given dreamless sleep potion and were both sleeping peacefully, while Ginny and Hermione sat by them wrapped up together talking softly. Every now and then making sure the two were still sleeping soundly. 'Uhm ma'am?'

Hermione jerked, not having noticed Jolie's approach. 'Yes?' She tried not to sound angry, but didn't quite manage it. She was with her family and truly did not want to be disturbed.

'I beg your pardon ma'am, you told me to keep you informed of the Queens condition.' Jolie said softly, as not to wake the two sleeping women. Not that she could even if she were to scream.

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed her anger. _The joys of being in charge. _'Yes, of course.'

'Well I just thought you might like to know that she briefly woke up.' _No need to mention she had a flaming row with her sister. _Jolie smiled. 'Madame Pomfrey said that she should be fine by morning.'

Hermione nodded relieved, it would have been tragic had Isabelle died, she was sure Diane would have found a way to blame the death on herself. 'That is wonderful news.' She glanced over to where Isabelle lay. 'Jolie I think it would be perfectly ok if only one of you guarded the queen at the time. After today I am sure we all could use some rest.'

Jolie nodded gratefully. 'I will make sure we all get some shut eye, thank you ma'am.' Jolie said then turned and walked off again.

Ginny finally guffawed. 'Terribly formal, isn't she?'

'Oh shush you, just because you have no manners, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't.' Hermione said, not that she was fooling Ginny. Ginny knew that she hated being called anything but her name.

'Right!' Ginny drew the word out and giggled at the glare Hermione shot her way.

Hermione finally huffed and sunk lower in her chair. 'At least she didn't call me Minister.' She threw another indignant glare Ginny's way. 'I know where you sleep Ginevra Weasley-Granger.'

Ginny lent closer kissing the tip of Hermione's nose. 'I should hope so love.' She sat back then a thought hit her. 'Hey you never told me where you sent Ron to keep him out of the way?'

Hermione bit here lip then started laughing loudly. 'Oh let's just say Ron is getting well acquainted with rubber rooms.' At Ginny's puzzled look Hermione laughed even louder. She would tell Ginny exactly what she meant. But for now she just wanted to enjoy the moment. They were all safe and sound and things were moving on. As it should.

* * *

Ron blinked his eyes open and hoped that is time would be different, but no he was still in the insanely white room and wearing that blastedly uncomfortable jacket restricting him from moving his arms. 'Merlin what a nightmare! When the bloody hell am I going to wake up!'

Two men dressed in what looked like white pyjamas entered the strange room. 'So you think Mr. is going to be co-operating today?'

Ron glared up at them, why did they insist on calling him Mr. Smith. 'Do you know who I am?'

The one man smirked. 'Well it says on your chart you are John Smith. Now are you going to be a good boy and take your happy pills?'

The other one held up a white cup with numerous pills in it. 'Or are we going to have to strap you down again?'

'Wait until I get my hands on my wand! I'll show you!' Ron bellowed and tried to storm the two men who easily lifted him up and then proceeded to strap him down on his bunk.

'I guess we'll need the doc again. Mr. Smith is once again refusing to co-operate.'


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello all you beautiful people! Here is another lovely chapter just done:) Hope you enjoy**

**PS. Yes Ron is exactly where you all think he is. I thought it was fitting.  
**

**And G I hope your day tomorrow is a bit sweeter than expected:) Love you  
**

* * *

Minerva slowly walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were restlessly sleeping next to Liz and Diane. _Just as I though, they are not going to be happy. That looks exceedingly uncomfortable. _'Hermione? Ginny?' Not getting a reaction Minerva grinned then levitated breakfast closer to Ginny. Almost immediately Ginny started to stir. _A Weasley through and through._

Ginny opened one eye a little, then smiled. 'Mhhhh.'

Minerva threw her head back and laughed. 'Yes Ginevra food.'

Ginny startled at the sound of Minerva's laughing landed on her backside. 'Damn woman you are going to make me hit my head...again!' Ginny growled, but perked up considerably as she spied the breakfast tray.

'So am I forgiven?' Minerva watched in fascination as Ginny divided the breakfast into two parts. _I guess they each know what the other likes._

'Where's the coffee?' Ginny frowned, she knew that waking Hermione without it often led to a seriously grumpy Hermione.

Minerva shrugged. 'I didn't know either of you drank it.'

'Well if you want a reasonable Hermione you better get some.' Ginny muttered as she nibbled some toast.

Minerva rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Gillie?'

Gillie popped in. 'Yes Mistress?'

'Could you get some coffee for Hermione?' Minerva asked kindly.

'Of course Mistress. Should I bring breakfast for the young misses too?' Gillie asked as Liz started to rouse.

'Might as well.' Minerva smiled as the little house elf popped out again. 'That better?'

Ginny nodded as she shook Hermione lightly. 'Love, breakfast.'

Hermione grumbled swatting away Ginny's hand. 'Need sleep.'

'It's morning love and there's a lovely breakfast waiting for you, plus freshly brewed Hogwarts coffee. I know how much you love that.' Ginny whispered teasingly.

Hermione opened one eye and glared at Ginny. 'How fresh?'

Gillie popped in with a pot of coffee and two more trays of breakfast. 'Will there be anything else?'

Minerva shook her head, really having to hold back from laughing.' Who would have thought Hermione was a morning grouch? 'No thank you Gillie that is all.' Gillie nodded and was gone again.

Ginny poured a cup of coffee adding sugar and milk then held it under Hermione's nose. 'It's so fresh it has barely been brewed.'

Hermione straightened up and took her cup. Taking a deep breath she sighed happily. 'Oh merlin that's the stuff.'

That did it. Minerva burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry, I'll just be leaving now.' She said between chuckles. 'Could you join us after breakfast in my office?'

Ginny nodded. 'Sure, not a problem.' She watched as the still laughing Minerva made her way out of the Hospital wing.

* * *

Alexa paced and muttered to herself. Since their fight the previous afternoon she hadn't seen Jane or even heard her. Nothing. 'Well she can't miss more meals.' She glanced at the door decision made. _She can jinx me if she wants, but she will bloody well eat! _With that she banged on the door before bursting in. 'You have...'

Jane yelped completely shocked as she tried to cover herself up. 'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?'

Alexa opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was completely distracted by a very naked Jane. 'Uhm...'

'Would you bloody well turn around you perv!' Jane yelled blushing from head to toe. 'NOW!'

Alexa turned around so fast she nearly made a 360° turn. But managed to hold on to the door frame to stop herself. 'I...so...sorry!'

'What the hell do you think you were doing bursting in here when I told you explicitly to leave me alone?' Jane went on yelling as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes.

Getting very ticked of Alexa turned around. 'Oh forgive me for being worried! I wanted to make sure that you were ok!'

'Like you care!' Jane snapped trying to button her shirt, burning red.

Alexa had a clear view of a very sexy black bra and what it encased. 'I really was.' Alexa said entranced.

Jane flushed bright, knowing very well what had Alexa's intention. 'You know blue does not work for you.' She snipped coldly.

Alexa blinked completely confused at that. 'What?'

Jane snorted as she pointed to Alexa. 'Blue does not work with your plumage Alexa.' She drew out the name sarcastically.

Alexa flushed bright red as well. 'Oh for fucks sake!' She muttered at herself. 'And for your information blue looks perfectly fine with my plumage!'

'No it doesn't.' Jane snickered finally having gotten the upper hand.

* * *

Ginny smiled down at a blinking Liz. 'Morning sleepy head.'

'Mama?'

Ginny chuckled. 'Yep and you mum too.'

'What you doing in our room?' Liz was obviously not awake just yet.

Hermione ran her fingers through Liz's messy hair. 'You're in the Hospital Wing love.'

'Oh.' Liz grumbled.

'Here drink some tea.' Ginny handed Liz a cup and grinned as Liz slowly sipped. 'You sleep well?'

'Uh huh.' Liz sighed happily as the tea started to wake her up. 'How long we asleep for?' Liz turned to Diane to make sure Diane was ok.

'You guys were out the whole night.' Hermione said gently placing the breakfast tray on Liz'y lap. 'You look a lot better now.'

Liz bit her lip softly. 'How...how.'

Hermione kissed Liz's forehead gently, she knew what Liz wanted to ask. Her oldest had a soft heart, and she didn't do well with violence. 'We all do what we have to in certain situations. And all that matters is that in the end we survive and move on.'

Ginny nodded. 'And we are so proud of you and Diane.' Ginny kissed Liz's forehead softly.

Liz smiled shyly. 'Ok then.' She knew that she could keep her old, but she just needed her parents to reassure her.

Hermione sighed, she had to go. But she was loathe to do so. 'I have to go.'

'It's ok you can go mum.' Liz nuzzled into Diane. 'I think it might be better if Diane didn't wake up in a crowd anyway.'

Ginny helped Hermione up. 'We will check on you later then.' Ginny squeezed Liz's arm. 'Tell Diane we are proud of her too.'

'I will mama.'

* * *

Ginny whistled happily as she made her way up to the north tower. Having decided that Hermione would go and deal with anything Minerva wanted while she would go check up on Jane and Alexa. They had, in all the haste, forgotten the two. 'Bill?'

'Oh hey sis.' Bill jumped.

'What are you doing here, I thought everyone was of off guard duty?' Ginny eyes widened at the screaming coming from inside. _I guess they aren't happy today._

Bill scratched the back of his neck. 'Well Fleur is sleeping in, after you know yesterday. Oh and that reminds me, try and keep her from getting her hands on Diane and Liz. She hasn't forgiven them yet.'

Ginny blinked what was her brother going on about. 'Forgiven them for what?'

Bill blinked looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights. 'Oh you don't know?'

'Know what exactly William?'

Bill bit his lip, why was he they one that had to bring the bad news? 'Well you see it seems that Diane kinda hexed Fleur to get out of her rooms.'

Ginny pursed her lips then simply chuckled. 'That one has more spunk then we give her right. Fleur is ok?'

Bill blinked then grinned, happy his sister seemed to be taking it so well. 'Yes, it was nothing serious, she's more miffed Diane got the drop on her.'

Ginny grinned nodding. 'I bet, she was never good at being beaten at anything.' Ginny said jokingly. 'But you have still not answered why you are here?'

'Uhm well I thought that I could bring those two breakfast.' Bill motioned to the breakfast tray. 'But well...' Before he could try and explain why he was not inside the room there was a loud crash and some more loud yelling.

Ginny eyed Bill eyeing the door then smirked. 'Don't tell me my big brother is afraid of two itsy girls?'

'Hell yes I am!' Bill said without a trace of shame. 'You and Hermione used to scare the bejezuz out of me. Still do actually.'

Ginny laughed then took the tray. 'Well at least you got it up to this point. Don't worry big boy, I'll take it from here. Go and cuddle up with that lovely wife of yours, she missed you.'

Not having to be told twice Bill rushed off. 'Thanks Gin.'

* * *

Alexa felt herself loose control of her magic and every single glass object shattered spectacularly. She couldn't help it, she was fuming as she stalked closer to Jane. 'The only thing I wanted to do was make sure you didn't skip another meal.' Alexa hissed backing Jane up against a wall. 'But you had to go make me out to be some kind of villain!'

Jane was panting this was getting completely out of hand. But Merlin Alexa looked absolutely stunning. The sharper edges she seemed to have when she was angry made her look just so much better. 'Alxa...'

Alexa's nose flared her whole body shivering at the tone of Jane's voice. And before she knew what she was doing she crashed her lips onto Jane's. 'So obstinate.' She breathed and again took Jane's lips.

Jane could feel herself moan into Alexa's mouth. _Merlin she can kiss! Holy bloody hell! _'Inconsiderate.' Jane mumbled against Alexa's before plunging back in. She felt tingles shoot from every pore she felt everything so intensely, it was crazy and wonderful and nearly to much to bear.

Hearing a noise behind her Alexa whipped around and in that instant magic exploded from them both. Alexa watched helplessly as Ginny Weasley-Granger was violently thrown across the room smashing into the wall. 'Oh no! No, no, no!' Alexa ran over to the prone form of Ginny.

Jane blinked confused at first then nearly fainted. 'Oh merlin. Mama?' She skidded to a stop right next to Alexa.

Alexa sighed relieved, she had found a strong steady heartbeat. 'We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey.'

* * *

Liz nearly jumped out of the hospital bed she was residing in when Alexa came striding in with a unconscious Ginny in her arms. But she couldn't because she was still holding a sleeping Diane in her arms. She carefully untangled herself then followed to where Alexa was gently lying Ginny on the bed with a near hysterical Jane yelling for Madame Pomfrey. 'What the hell happened?'

'It was an accident.' Alexa softly replied standing back to make room for Liz.

'Mama?' Liz shook her arm lightly but still didn't get a reply. She turned on Alexa and got right into her personal space. 'What did you do?'

Alexa swallowed hard, how was she supposed to explain what happened, she didn't have a clue. 'It was an accident.'

'The hell it was!' Liz hissed, surprised when someone janked her away from Alexa. 'What the hell?'

Jane held her as Liz tried to pull away. 'It was an accident Lizzy, I swear. We didn't mean to do this.' Jane motioned to Ginny tears running down her face. 'We don't know what happened, we don't know.'

Liz bit her lip then nodded stiffly. 'Where is Madame Pomfrey?'

'Right here.' Poppy said rushing to Ginny, shaking her head. 'Why is it whenever you are anywhere near the castle you en up here, mhh?' She asked Ginny as she quickly worked to see what the damage was. 'Do go get your mother, otherwise she will get very upset.' She told the three young women standing around making her job that much harder.

Liz bit her lip, she couldn't leave Diane. 'You go, I have to stay.'

Alexa nodded and pulled a reluctant Jane after her. 'You don't happen to know where she is?'

'McGonagall's office.' Liz said softly making her way over to Diane who was finally starting to stir with all the noise.

* * *

'So we are agreed then?' Dominique asked around the room.

Hermione nodded. 'I think that for all her crimes she should stand trail for them before her own people.'

Dominique closed her eyes utterly relieved, she should have known that Hermione understood perfectly why they needed to try Arielle themselves. 'Wonderful...' Dominique stumbled slightly as Minerva's office door disintegrated into a million splinters. On the other side stood a rather pissed off Alexa and an equally agitated Jane.

'What is the meaning if this?' Minerva boomed.

Alexa stalked in glancing at the two Aurors and Arielle her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. 'Your door stopper isn't very reasonable, so I helped him to be more so.' She hissed, she was feeling incredibly antsy.

Jane wasn't faring better. 'Mum?'

Hermione got up. 'What is it baby?'

Jane breathed loudly, everything was becoming to much. 'Mama, we didn't mean to.'

Hermione frowned, Jane wasn't exactly making sense. 'Baby what didn't you mean to do?'

Dominique stepped in front of Alexa and the Aurors. One having gotten the very stupid idea of trying to draw his wand. She turned on him and glared. 'I would not do that if I were you.'

'I don't answer to you.' He grumbled wand still firmly in his hand. He hadn't yet lifted it.

Hermione glared at him too. 'But you do answer to me. Put that thing away or you will be scrubbing toilets for the rest of your career.' She snapped then turned to a shaking Jane. 'Baby just tell me what's wrong ok?'

Jane clenched her jaws. 'Mama is in the Hospital wing.'

Hermione closed her eyes, what could Ginny possibly have done this time. _I seriously can't leave you alone, can I? _She grabbed Jane and pulled her after her. She had a feeling getting Jane out of the room was a very good idea. 'Then we better go see what's wrong?'

Alexa could feel herself slowly shift the more she felt threatened. But before she could act or do anything Dominique snapped her fingers in front of her face. 'Alexa! Go with her.' Alexa didn't move. 'Now!' Dominique's voice boomed and reluctantly Alexa turned and followed Jane and Hermione. When she was gone Dominique turned to Appoline. 'Are you in contact with Alexa's mother?'

Appoline nodded. 'Yes her whole family, we are close.'

'I think you should ask them to join you here.' Dominique said as she watched a silently seething Minerva. She knew that Minerva did not like being upstaged in her own office. 'Now we have everything worked out, I suggest we get Arielle out of here. If you please?' She asked the Aurors who nodded curtly and then flooed away. 'Minerva, they couldn't help it.'

'They just destroyed a thousand year old door!' Minerva growled. 'Do you know what kind of headache it's going to be to replace it?'

Dominique threw her head back and laughed. 'That's what you are so pissed about?' Dominique pulled Minerva close then winked. 'I am sure I have a couple of old doors lying around my manor. You can have one of those.'


	71. Chapter 71

**G /N: Melktert's internet is gone, only has phone now, so I am uploading it for her. Honestly once I read this chapter I almost forced her to write more. Is anyone else as miffed as I am with her cliffhangers? Let her know! **

* * *

Poppy glanced up as the door to her Hospital Wing burst open. 'Right on time.' She muttered as she stepped back from Ginny.

Hermione rushed over. 'How is she doing?'

'She will be fine, just a nasty bump on the head and some equally nasty bruising along her back.' Poppy said calmly. 'Now what I would like to know is what happened? As I am pretty sure this time she was not on a broom.'

Hermione took Ginny's hand and kissed it. 'You just love to try and give me grey hair, don't you?' She turned to Jane and Alexa. They both looked utterly miserable, and still agitated. Neither could stand still and neither would meet her eyes. 'I would like to know that too.' She said as she sat down on Ginny's bed.

Jane fidgeted looking up for a second but not quite managing to look Hermione in the eye. 'Mum.'

Hermione pursed her lips, she would not lose her temper no matter how much she was teetering on the edge of doing just that. 'Jane either you or Alexa will tell me what happened.' She said sternly.

Jane sighed. 'Mum we don't know what happened.' She said softly. Feeling oddly comforted when she felt Alexa move behind her, their bodies barely touching.

'That is not good enough Jane!' Hermione admonished.

Alexa closed her eyes willing herself to calm down. She knew that Hermione was simply worried about Ginny and would never hurt Jane, but she didn't seem to be able to stop the urge to step in front of Jane and any kind of confrontation. 'We were fighting.' Alexa strained. She would not tell Hermione about the kissing, which was no one's business but hers and Jane's. 'And I think we both lost control of our magic, your wife startled us and we lost control.'

Hermione nodded, that explained it a lot better, but she was sure there were some things both Jane and Alexa were holding back. She would talk to Ginny first before she confronted them with her suspicions. 'I'll accept that for now, but we are not done talking.'

'Yes mum.' Jane meekly answered, she knew better than trying to argue the point with her mum.

Alexa bristled, but backed off as soon as she felt Jane grab her hand. 'Fine.'

Hermione sighed, these two were going to be a lot of trouble. She didn't blame them, they couldn't help it, but still. 'Good, now I think you two should go get some breakfast then head back to your tower.'

'Mum please, can we stay here?' Jane asked. She had to make sure her mama was ok. Seeing Hermione was thinking about it she gave her mum a pleading look. One she had used since she was a little kid. 'Please?'

Hermione shook her head good naturedly. 'Ok, fine. But you two behave, if you don't I will kick both your arses.' She pulled Jane in for a quick hug. 'Now grab some chairs, and for Merlin's sake stop fidgeting.'

* * *

Liz was torn between going to her mum and mama, and staying with Diane. But Diane would always win out. Plus her mum didn't look too worried. Diane shifted again. 'Hey there beautiful you finally awake love?'

Diane burrowed closer to Liz sighing happily. 'No.' She mumbled.

Liz chuckled running her fingers through Diane's hair. 'What if I told you there was some lovely breakfast with your name on it?'

'Mhhh do I have to?' Diane smiled as she nuzzled into Liz's neck, smiling.

Liz turned herself so they were face to face. 'No, but if you eat we can get out of here and back to our rooms?' Liz seductively whispered, grinning when she felt Diane's breath catch. 'So what about that breakfast?'

Diane sat up still rather sleepy. 'Bring it on.' She smiled making such an adorable picture with her messy bed head.

Liz reached for the tray and placed it on Diane's lap. 'Here we go.' She kissed the tip of Diane's nose. 'My parents told me to say hello.'

'They were with us last night, weren't they?' Diane said as she sipped her tea.

Liz nodded. 'Yea, I asked them too.' Liz munched a piece of toast looking over to where her mum and mama were. 'They wanted also wanted me to tell you they were proud of you.'

Diane stopped sipping. 'How can they say that, because of me Isabelle nearly died.'

Liz shook her head and tipped Diane's head so they were looking at each other. 'My mum said something to me and I am going to tell you. So listen up really well. We all do what we have to, what we can in difficult situations. And what counts is that after we do we move on and live. Because that is what it is all about.'

'But I...' Diane felt tears well in her eyes and angrily swiped at them.

'You did what you thought was right.' Liz said softly. 'And everything turned out ok. Isabelle is ok and so is everyone else. We can't live with what ifs hanging over us.'

Diane nodded. 'Just give some time, I will get there.'

'All the time you need love.' Liz kissed Diane again then let her get back to her breakfast.

'Why is your mum over there?' Diane asked munching happily on toast.

'Mama got hit in the head again.' Liz sighed exasperated.

'Is she ok?' Diane asked putting her toast down, worry evident in her voice.

'Well mum doesn't look al to worried, so I would say so.' Liz looked over frowning at the fidgeting Alexa and Jane.

'What's wrong love?' Diane took Liz's hand.

'Something Jane and Alexa did cause my mama to be here. But I don't know what.' Liz didn't like not knowing.

'Whatever it was, I am sure that they didn't mean to.' Diane smiled then lent closer. 'How about I finish up here then we get to our rooms. If it were something serious your mum would have told you.

Liz scratched the back of her neck. 'Ok, but one condition. We go say a quick hello before we go?'

Diane nodded. 'Wouldn't have it any other way.'

* * *

Ginny groaned as she tried to open her eyes. _Merlin this is a very bad habit! _'Ugh!'

Hermione lent in and kissed Ginny on the forehead. 'Welcome back love.'

'Again?' Ginny groaned straining to open her eyes.

Hermione chuckled and nodded at still very unfocussed eyes. 'Yes, again. I swear I am going to have to keep you under constant surveillance.'

Ginny blinked then smiled, though it was a somewhat pained smile. 'I remember.'

Hermione felt her smile grow tenfold. 'About time! So Madame Pomfrey was right, all you needed was another bump to the head.'

Ginny rubbed her head scowling at Hermione. 'That is the absolute last time I am taking any of our children breakfast.' She heard a deep intake of breath. 'Jane?'

'Mama I am so sorry!' Jane said miserably.

Ginny sat up slowly then motioned for Jane and Alexa to come up to her. 'What happened was as much my fault as it was yours. I should have knocked, and that you lost control of your magic was a side-effect that we did not know we would have to deal with. So please don't blame yourself, ok?'

'But...'

'No buts baby.' Ginny said firmly. 'I love you. And Alexa...damn woman where did you learn to kiss like that?' Ginny guffawed happily as both Alexa and Jane turned nearly purple with embarrassment.

'Mama!' Jane squeaked.

'What? It's true, I only caught a glimpse, but boy Alexa! Ginny fanned herself laughing as Jane hit herself in the head. Alexa was wisely not saying anything.

Hermione chuckled, now it was clear what the two hadn't told her. _I can understand it. I wouldn't have told my mother something like that either. _'Ginny behave.'

Ginny pouted, but shrugged giving in to Hermione. 'I was just saying.' She grinned.

'Yes we know.' Hermione smiled, than turned to Alexa and Jane. 'As you see Ginny didn't get all that hurt, you two even knocked her memories back. So you can stop worrying. And before you try and sneak of just go. We will check on you later.'

Jane nodded taking Alexa by the hand and nearly running out of the Hospital Wing. 'Thank you mum.'

'Why's you do that?' Ginny asked disappointed. She was having a blast.

Hermione shrugged. 'They were driving me up the walls they are both so bloody fidgety. Can't sit still.' Hermione arched an eyebrow grinning. 'So they were snogging?'

'Yip they were snogging each other's brains out from what I saw.' Ginny grinned. 'Before that they were fighting something fierce. Had Bill too scared to knock on the door to give them breakfast.'

Hermione chuckled happily running her finger over Ginny's jaw. 'He was always a sacredly cat.'

'Yea, I know. I sent him back to bed to go make Fleur happy.' Ginny said scrunching her nose up. 'She is a bit miffed at our oldest and her love.'

'What did they do?'

'Ah it seems Diane has more spunk in her than we thought. Fleur wouldn't let them out of their rooms, so Diane hexed her.' Ginny beamed up proudly at a shocked Hermione.

* * *

Diane was tightly holding Liz's hand as they approached Hermione and Ginny. Both seemed to be in good spirits. 'What do you think they said to Jane and Alexa that made them run out of here so fast?'

'Don't know, but knowing Jane it really could have been anything.' Liz shrugged. 'Hey mum, mama.'

'Hey baby, come to check that my head is still in one piece?' Ginny joked.

Liz nodded. 'Something like that. You scared me mama.'

Ginny frowned, she hated it when that happened. 'But I am perfectly fine, plus your sister and Alexa have cured my amnesia.'

'You remember?' Liz asked excitedly. 'That great!'

'I agree.' Hermione smiled. 'Diane how are you feeling?'

Diane smiled shyly. 'I am ok.'

'You did fantastic yesterday.' Hermione proudly stated as she pulled Diane in for a quick hug. She chose to ignore the stiff response. _She just needs time._

Diane bit her lip and nodded. 'Thank you. And thank you for watching over us. I think we both slept better knowing you were near.'

'Ginny pulled Diane closer to give her a hug as well. 'It was a pleasure.' She pulled Diane away from her a bit so she could look Diane in the eye. 'I owe you an apology.'

'You can't help it you got hit in the head by a bludger.' Diane couldn't believe she had the nerve but the snorted laughter from Hermione and Liz made her feel more at ease. 'It is the bludger who should apologize really.'

Ginny grinned. 'Cheeky, I like it.' She winked at Diane. 'Now were you two heading back to your rooms?'

'Yes, we thought it would be best. We can rest some more.' Liz said, she was tired, and she knew that the strain from the previous day hadn't helped her remaining injuries any.

Hermione kissed Liz on the forehead. 'I think that's a good idea, you still look a little pale.' She gave Diane's arm a squeeze. 'We were talking, would you like to join us and the rest of your sisters for dinner?'

Liz grinned. 'You really want to try for a family meal here?'

'Yes.' Hermione said arching an eyebrow. 'There will be a few extra's. But your grandma and grandpa and uncles and aunts will be there as well.'

'How could we possibly resist such an offer.' Liz drawled, squealing when Hermione swatted her arm. 'We'll be there mum. Just let us know when and where.'

'Good. Now off with the both of you.' Hermione pushed them in the direction of the door.

* * *

Appoline paced as she waited for Alexa'a mother to arrive. She was anxious; she had only gotten a short note saying she would be there in the morning. 'Merlin the last thing I need is more drama after all this.'

The woman had barely stepped out of the floo when she started waving Appoline's letter around. 'What is the meaning of this Appoline?'

Appoline sighed, Lillian never did take things well. Always drama. She didn't know where Alexa got her usually calm and steady demeanour. 'It's...'

'Utter rubbish, is what it is.' Lillian went on as if Appoline was not even there. 'I have never heard of anything like this! It has to be a spell or a potion this little girl has cast on my poor Alexa!'

Appoline winced. _Merlin Lil don't ever call Jane that to her face. She will hex you to next year. _'It is not rubbish Lillian.'

'Of course it is. Now I demand you take me to my daughter this instant. So I can put an end to all this rubbish.' Lillian started walking to the door, not questioning that Appoline would follow.

Appoline pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming. Then she sighed, sooner or later Lillian would have to see it to believe it. 'As you wish Lil, but don't say I didn't warn you.'

* * *

An hour after having made a hasty retreat from the Hospital Wing Jane was still pacing. 'I can't believe we got caught by my mother!'

Alexa sighed internally, she didn't say anything, just like she hadn't said anything the first sixty times. Jane was so obsessed about her mother having caught them kissing that she hadn't actually gotten to the part where she would throw things at her for said kissing. She was enjoying the almost calm before the storm. 'Mhhh.'

Jane growled loudly when someone banged on the door. 'If that is my mama I am going to strangle her.'

'It's not your parents.' Alexa said soothingly as she went to open the door. As soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't. She pinched the bridge of her nose. _Oh Merlin if Jane doesn't kill her I am sure will. I really didn't need this! '_It's my mother.'

Jane's eyebrows shot up, well that could be interesting. Alexa didn't exactly look thrilled to see her mother though. 'Hello Ma'am, I'm Jane Weasley-Granger, it's nice to meet you.' Jane's manners took over and she walked over holding out her hand.

Lillian eyed Jane disdainfully. Not taking the offered hand. 'I don't rightly care who you are you little treacherous girl! You will unhand my daughter this instant!'

Alexa closed her eyes and pinched her nose even harder. _I really didn't need this right now. 3 2 1_

Jane's ears turned bright red, she had been taught to always respect her elders, but this? No she would not stand for that. 'EXCUSE ME?'


	72. Chapter 72

Alexa quickly stepped between a fuming Jane and her oblivious mother. 'Now Jane...'

Jane stepped right up to Alexa and poked her hard in the chest. 'Don't you even start with me Alexa! I will not be treated like that, by anyone! Not even your mother!' Jane yelled at a red faced Alexa. 'I respect people, but if they treat me like dirt then I will return the favour!'

Alexa could feel her own temper rising, she had to get this contained or there would be hell to pay. 'Jane just please, don't do this?' Alexa pleaded softly. Hoping that if she asked rather then demanded maybe Jane would back down.

'How dare I?' Lillian chose that moment to get over her initial shock. 'Why you rude chit you!'

Alexa turned around holding Jane back. 'Mother! What the hell!' Alexa really did have to brace herself. Jane was a lot stronger than people would give her credit. 'What are you even doing here?'

Lillian huffed, how could her daughter possibly like this brash girl. She had the manners of an ox. 'What am I doing here? What are you doing here? With this...this...'

That did it Alexa lost it. 'How dare you? You self-serving bloody loon!'

Jane blinked. _Mum would kill me if I even thought of saying som__ething like to either her or mama. Holy hell, she's going __to__ kill her mother. _Jane latched on to Alexa now holding her back. Alexa was sprouting impressive plumage. 'Alexa?'

Alexa snarled at her mother. 'What now you want to be nice to her?' She snapped at Jane still struggling against her.

'Oh no, I would still love to let her get to know my fists up close. I am good at breaking noses.' She tried a joke only earning a snarl from Alexa. 'Ok, bad timing.' Jane struggled to keep Alexa in check.

Lillian glared at her daughter, completely disgusted by the display Alexa was putting on. 'You are acting like you are still learning to shift! Pull yourself together.'

Alexa's eyes burned red with rage. If Jane hadn't been holding her she would more than likely have thrown her mother out of the window. 'OUT! Get out!'

'How dare you! I am your mother, and you will not treat me like this!' Lillian yelled at her daughter, completely ignoring the signs that she should back off.

Appoline nervously wrapped her fingers around her wand. She could feel the raw magic rolling of off Jane and Alexa. 'Lil, please. Let's just all take a breath and cool down.'

'I am perfectly calm.' Lillian never took her eyes of Alexa and Jane. 'But I will not be treated like this. And I will not have my daughter throw her future away on this little tart!'

Appoline only had time to put up a simple protection charm around her and Lillian before the room basically exploded around them. In the middle of the storm were Alexa and Jane, completely untouched by the devastation around them. 'Lillian out, now!' She pulled Lillian out of the room leaving a heaving Alexa and a shocked Jane alone for now.

* * *

Minerva nearly toppled out of her office chair. 'What the hell was that?' She muttered.

Dominique shrugged as she got up. 'I don't know, but whatever it was I think you might want to check it out?'

Minerva nodded and took Dominique's offered elbow. 'It can't be good, that is for sure.'

Appoline lowered her wand when the door was completely closed. 'Are you out of your mind Lil?'

* * *

Lillian sniffed indignantly. 'Me, what's wrong with me? Did you see how they treated me?'

'Lil, how they treated you? You cannot be serious. You walked in there and treated them like they were nothing!' Appoline spat. 'What the hell?'

'I will not let Alexa throw away her life. She worked too hard to throw it away all on this ridiculous Rite. Not that I even believe that that really exists! Where have you ever heard something so ridiculous.' Lillian scoffed, following Appoline.

Appoline snorted. 'Throw her life away? Do you even know who she was with?'

'Of course I heard the tart.' Lillian huffed.

Appoline sighed. 'And it did not right any bells?'

'Why would it.' Lillian smacked right into someone, as she was not looking where she was going. 'Don't people in this godforsaken country watch where they are going?'

Appoline closed her eyes and pinched her nose again. 'Lillian, could you for once just behave!' Appoline held out her hand for Ginny. 'I am sorry Ginny.'

Ginny shrugged eyeing the woman beside Appoline. 'No worries. I am used to it by now.'

Hermione promptly smacked her in the arm. 'Don't you even dare. I just got you out of the Hospital Wing!' She drawled good naturedly. 'Sorry about that.' Hermione turned to Lillian smiling friendly.

'Lillian may I introduce Hermione and Ginny Weasley-Granger.' Appoline interrupted before Lillian could make further enemies. 'Hermione, Ginny this is Alexa's mother Lillian Montrose.'

Ginny grinned happily as she held out her hand. 'It's nice to meet you. And can I just say you have one hell of a daughter.'

Lillian sniffed in disdain. 'It's nice to meet you to. And Alexa is my daughter, so of course she is something.'

Ginny frowned, the women sounded conceited. But she would give her the benefit of a doubt, she knew it had to be a shock to her. 'Yes, of course.'

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Lillian's comment and looked at Appoline questioningly. When she got a silent apology she nodded. _I doubt Alexa is anything like you. _'Were you coming from the girls' rooms?'

Lillian glared at Hermione. _So these are the tart's parents! No wonder, ju__st look at them. _'You! You are her parents?'

_Oh merlin Lillian you have to be joking! _'Yes they are, the Minister and her wife took some time off to be here for this.' Appoline hoped that the tittle would stop Lillian from putting her foot in it.

This got Hermione's full attention. Appoline was throwing around her tittle? That was very odd. 'Our children always come first. But I am sure you know exactly what I am talking about.'

Lillian pursed her lips. A minister, so they had some standing. 'Yes of course.'

'So did you see them?' Ginny changed the track of conversation. It seemed a little friendlier. 'We felt, well quite frankly we aren't exactly sure what we felt. And we are a little worried since it came from the north tower.'

Appoline wanted to scream, trust Ginny to unwittingly bring up the one topic that would get Lillian to go off on a completely insane tangent. 'They were ok when we left, but I think you should give it some time before you go up.'

'Then why did it feel like there was an explosion in my castle?' Minerva asked, making the other women jump. None had seen her coming.

Appoline really really wished she was somewhere else, anywhere else. 'Alexa and Jane lost control of their magic while we were visiting them.'

Ginny perked up grinning. 'Oh were they snogging again?'

'What?' Lillian bellowed. 'My daughter would never kiss that...that tart!' Lillian bellowed outraged.

Hermione and Ginny both blinked in shock. Where the hell did this woman come from? And how dare she insult their daughter. 'EXCUSE ME?' Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Appoline really wished she was anywhere but where she was right at that moment. 'Here we go again.'

Alexa heaved loudly, her relationship with her mother had always been difficult, but he had never lost it like she just had. 'I sometimes really hate her.'

'No you don't.' Jane said sure of herself.

Alexa turned around her eyes still burning red. 'Jane not all families are like yours.' She said softly, utterly taken with how beautiful Jane looked in that moment, fierce and focused. 'I really do hate her on some levels. She has always pushed and pulled me. I have never ever done anything I chose for myself, not really.' She whispered pained.

Jane frowned. 'You didn't want to become a Royal Guard?'

'Even if I did, I wasn't given the choice. Royal Guards are chosen when they are very young. They get offered a spot in the training program, but they have the option to pull out before their eighteenth birthday.' Alexa walked over to the shattered window staring out towards the Quidditch Pitch. 'A week before my eighteenth birthday I got an offer from the Holy Head Harpies to play for them professionally.'

'You turned them down?' Jane asked totally aghast at the idea that anyone would do something like that.

'No, no I wrote them a letter saying hell yes. And I wrote letter to the Royal Guard letting them know that although I felt honoured that I would not be attending the program.' Alexa replied, some old hurt made its way into her voice.

Jane frowned, now she was completely lost. 'Then how did you end up a Royal Guard?'

Alexa closed her eyes. 'I was seventeen and excited and I wanted to run off and tell everyone. So when my mother offered to send the owl for me I didn't think about it twice.'

Jane gasped. 'She didn't send them.'

'Oh she send one, she wrote the harpies telling them in no uncertain terms that I would never want to play for them.' Alexa bit out that part, she had not forgiven her mother, and she was sure she never would. Her mother had squashed her dreams.

Jane didn't know what to say. She knew that even if her parents didn't agree with her choices they would never do something like that, never. 'I'm sorry.'

'So am I.' Alexa said. 'But I have had two years to deal with it.'

'Wait you're only twenty?' Jane gaped, that was some achievement to be the head of the guards at that age, she was sure.

'Yes, and this was my big chance to prove myself to the guards.' Alexa said as if she could read Jane's mind.

'And I buggered that up for you.' Jane whispered sadly. Somewhat surprised when Alexa pulled her against her body.

'No, you didn't.' Alexa kissed the top of Jane's head. 'I think you saved me.'

'How do you figure that?' Jane asked puzzled.

'Jane I never wanted to be a Royal Guard. After what my mother did I threw myself into it because it gave me an excuse to be away from her. But I don't want it, not the way I should.' Alexa mumbled. 'You made me realise it again.'

'So what are you going to do?' Jane asked snuggling in loving the way the feathers on Alexa's neck tickled her nose. They seemed to be semi-permanent.

'Well I haven't thought that out completely yet. But I am going to tender my resignation to the Queen. And then maybe stay in England.' She said the last part softly, as if it was more a wish than a certainty.

_She wants to stay with me. Oh Merlin. _Jane grinned. 'You know you are going to have to do something if you stay here.' Jane pulled away her eyes twinkling. 'And I have connections you know.'

'Connections?' Alexa asked perplexed.

Jane had a duh look on her face. She knew Alexa could not be that slow. 'Who is my mama?'

Alexa's eyes widened. 'No, no! Jane I swear if you say even one word to your mother I will skin you alive!' Alexa snapped. 'I do not need charity.'

'Charity? As if.' Jane pulled away, eyes narrowing. 'You are a freaking fantastic player, the Harpies would be bloody lucky to have you. So I am not giving charity. I was offering to ask my mama to get you a spot at one of the tray out days. After that it would be up to you.'

'If that is what I want then I can bloody well do it on my own. I will not have you mention this to your mother, do I make myself clear?' Alexa would not back down. The last thing she wanted was for someone else trying to tell her what to do. She would not stand for it.

'Don't you ever try and tell me what I can and what I cannot do!' Jane poked Alexa hard. 'I won't stand for it, not now, not ever!' Jane walked of and slammed the door loudly. She needed to walk of her anger. Blowing up would not get her anywhere. Their rooms already looked like a disaster area, and since she still had to sleep there, she thought it better she simply left.

* * *

Isabelle could not believe it. Here she was trying to take a nice walk to loosen up stiff muscles and get on a more even keel with her sister. But what did she find? She found Lillian Montrose, the most selfish parent she had ever met facing off with Ginny and Hermione about The Rite. Minerva and Dominique where simply gaping and Appoline looked like she was about to hex Lillian where she stood. _You asked here here Appoline? Merlin you have a death wish. _'That is enough!' She yelled loudly.'

Lillian whirled to this new voice to give it a piece of her mind, only to stop in her tracks. 'Your majesty.' She swallowed hard.

'Lillian what is the meaning of this?' Isabelle turned to her, she was sure that she had a good idea what it was. Lillian would not be happy about Alexa's situation. She knew a lot more about Lillian Montrose than Lillian knew she did. She was not impressed with the woman. Using your child to the extent she did was disgusting to her. _Franc is a saint putting up with her. If it wasn't for him I would have thrown her out of the clan long ago._

'I was simply putting things straight your majesty.' Lillian said sure of herself, surely the Queen would back her and get her Alexa away from these social no boddies.

'By yelling at British Minister of Magic and her wife? And at the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Chair of the Veela Council?' Isabelle asked coldly.

Lillian suddenly didn't feel quite so sure of herself. What was the Queen talking about? These people couldn't possibly be who she said they were. This had to be a bad dream. 'No, no these...people are trying to use my poor Alexa to get themselves into a better social circle!'

Hermione snorted. 'What are you smoking lady?'

Ginny nearly buckled over laughing, Hermione had been watching movies again it seemed. 'You know what?' She asked rhetorically. 'I think Hermione and I will go check on Alexa and Jane. And you can do whatever it is you want to.' She took Hermione's hand and walked off. She wasn't surprised when Dominique and Minerva followed them. Minerva would be anxious to know what the damage was to the school.

Lillian glared opening her mouth to give them some more of her mind when she saw the Queen glaring at her. She wisely snapped her mouth closed.


	73. Chapter 73

**Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapeter for you. Enjoy  
**

**G thanks for the hand. Love you  
**

* * *

As soon as the door closed Diane had Liz against it. Ravaging her mouth savagely. 'I want you'

Liz moaned loudly. 'I want you two.' Liz picked Liz up urging her to wrap her legs around her waist. She groaned happily as her hands found their way to Diane's perfect arse. 'You are so bloody beautiful!'

Diane nodded and pulled Liz in for another searing kiss. 'More kissing less talking.' She muttered leaning down nibbling on Liz's neck. She could feel Liz's thundering underneath her lips, sending a shot of arousal shoot through her. 'Liz?'

Liz swallowed hard as she looked Diane in the eye. 'Yes?'

'Bedroom.' Diane husked into Liz's ear, enjoying Liz shiver. 'Now.'

Liz nodded and with Diane still wrapped around her waist Liz slowly made her way to their bedroom. When she finally got them there after many bumps and kisses later she gently lay Diane down on the bed and crawled on the bed with her. She sat up and slowly lifted her shirt over her head then equally slowly slipped her pants off, leaving her in her underwear. 'I...can I undress you?'

Diane nodded hear fingers running over Liz's exposed skin. 'You are stunning.'

Liz had to stop her hands from shaking. Diane was driving her insane. She wanted to take her time to undress, but she couldn't. She needed to see Diane. And kiss every inch of her. Show her how much she loved her. So she stripped Diane quickly. 'Oh good Merlin you are utterly stunning.'

* * *

Jane had no idea where she was going, the only thing that mattered to her was that it was as far away from Alexa as she could. _Merlin being around her is exhausting! Up down, left right, all over the bloody map! And I would never ever try__ and buy her love. __Whoa__! Love? Not going there. _'Ugh I need a sounding board. Cause now I am driving myself up the bloody walls.'

* * *

Alexa hit herself in the head for the umpteenth time. 'Why was I so bloody stupid?' _She was just __trying__ to make you happy. TO give you a shot at your dream. Why the hell did I have to go and be so bloody idiotic? _She shot to the door, when there was a knock at the door, maybe Jane had come back.

'Hello Alexa.' Ginny said when the door flew open.

'Oh, hello.' Alexa sounded more than just a little dejected. 'Uhm come in.'

'Thank you.' Hermione walked in and gasped, followed by the other three women.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. 'I love what you've done with the place.' She said dryly.

Alexa looked around then flushed red. 'I am so sorry.'

Minerva simply sighed. 'What happened?'

Alexa blanched even more. 'My mother.' She mumbled.

'You mother did this?' Dominique asked a little disbelieving. Although after their run in with the woman, she figured it could be the truth.

'Not exactly.' Alexa said very guarded. She really did not feel like talking about that.

'Alexa she either did, or she didn't.' Minerva said sternly. 'Now tell me what happened.'

Alexa knowing that tone of voice sighed unhappily. 'My mother paid me and Jane a surprise visit.' She bit her lip. _Merlin this is embarrassing. _'You have to understand, that my mother and myself...have issues. And she pushed and pushed. Until finally both myself and Jane lost control.'

'Blimey, those are some issues.' Ginny said softly. Hell her own mother knew exactly how to rile her up, but she never pushed her so hard that Ginny actually lost it.

'Didn't you tell her about The Rite?' Dominique asked puzzled, who in their right minds would push a couple going through The Rite. That is plain stupidity.

'Oh she knew.' Alexa said bitterly. 'She just chose to inform us that she didn't believe it existed and for us to stop it. And that I should get back to making her way in life. Of course she didn't use those words.' Alexa narrowed her eyes. 'I can handle that, she has always been that way. But when she started to blame Jane I lost it. She can say about me what she wants, but I will not let her pull Jane into her sick games.'

_They are not far from completing The Rite it would seem. They are both incredibly fierce and pro__tective. I pity her mother if she tries something again. _'That explains it.' Dominique said pleasantly looking around the room. 'Well at least it's all just the trimming that were misplaced.'

Hermione nodded, seeing what Dominique was doing. Alexa needed to stay calm, otherwise it would only be another repeat. 'Yes, and nothing we can't fix in a hurry. I think Chris's room at home has more damage when she starts testing her products.' She wrinkled her nose. Yes Chris their little clone of Fred and George.

Ginny nodded. 'True and we know all the tricks to get this place ship shape.' Ginny took out her wand and started to clean up. 'Well come on then Alexa, you might as well learn a couple of these spells. Always good to know when involved with one of my children.'

Alexa gaped, they weren't angry, they weren't yelling and demanding things. They were nice. 'Why?'

Ginny blinked. 'Why what?'

'Why are you being nice to me? Jane isn't here you know.' Alexa said softly. Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Minerva shook her head, some people should not be allowed to be parents. 'Why wouldn't we be nice? We asked you what happened, you answered. The damage isn't severe and we can easily fix it. And it doesn't matter whether Jane is here or not.'

Hermione chuckled. 'What the Headmistress is trying to say is that we rather like you as well as our wayward daughter.' She pulled Alexa in for a hug.

Alexa accepted the hug, then joined the others putting the room back together again. 'Were you looking for us for a specific reason?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, actually we just wanted to let you know when the family dinner is starting.'

'We are making the rounds, to let everyone know. You two were our first stop.' Hermione chuckled. 'Well I guess it's just you now.'

'But why am I even invited? I am not family.' Alexa asked curiously.

Ginny grinned. 'Well you are important to Jane, and we like you.' She said easily earning a happy smile from Alexa, she wasn't sure it was because of the fact that she had said she was important to Jane or that they liked her thought. 'Oh and on a more personal note, woman you fly like a devil! Wickedly good.'

Alexa blushed. 'Oh.' She managed after a little while.

* * *

Jane grinned when she saw the door. 'I should have thought of this earlier!' She knocked and entered at the same time. 'Liz!' She walked into the living room of Liz and Diane's rooms, when she heard a loud thud she ran for the bedroom. 'Liz are you...Oh gods!' Jane flushed dark red, but for some reason she just could not turn away. Her eyes transfixed on the nearly naked bodies of Liz and Diane.

Liz who had unceremoniously landed on the floor when Jane had barged in was furiously trying to cover herself and more importantly Diane. 'Could you bloody well turn around Jane!' She screamed furiously. 'NOW!'

Jane blinked shook her head and turned. 'Ewwww! Merlin I did not need to see that! I am never going to get that out of my head!'

'As if I really wanted you to!' Liz snapped. Hastily pulling on a shirt and pants.

Diane didn't think she could possibly be more mortified. 'Please, just leave.'

Liz shoved Jane out of the room hard. 'I am so sorry love.' She turned to Diane who was desperately trying to hide underneath the sheets.

'I know. Just go deal with her. I will be there shortly.' Diane said softly.

'Or I can just throw her out on her bloody ear?' Liz asked really liking her idea better, because she was on the verge of strangling Jane.

That actually made Diane laugh, she was sure Liz would do it without even thinking twice. 'She came here for a reason, just go find out what it is. Or we will simply have to deal with it later when her little problem turns into a catastrophe.'

Liz rolled her eyes. Diane was right, they would deal with it one way or the other in the end. 'Ok, but I am first going to kill her a little.'

'You do that.' Diane shook her head, already feeling a lot better. _I can't seem to stay mad at any of __the Weasley-Granger's, no matter how many times they __interrupt__ us._

Jane had made sure to put at least the couch between her and Liz. 'I am sorry.'

'You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?' Liz stalked over to Jane who was strategically keeping the couch between them and the door in clear view. 'What the fuck is wrong with you Jane?' Have you ever heard of knocking and not barging in?'

'I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry!' Jane said snappishly.

Liz's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Don't you even dare lose your temper with me Jane Weasley-Granger! I swear if you do I will skin your scrawny arse so fast it will make your head spin.'

Jane flushed again. 'Don't you tell me what to do!'

Liz finally got right up to Jane and poked her in the chest. 'While in my home, I will damn well tell you how to act. If you were acting like a nutter!'

Jane pursed her lips, but she had to admit Liz had a point, this was her home. _Merlin__ that s__ounds weird to me though. Liz has a home and she is soon to be married. _'I am sorry for barging in.'

Liz stepped back mollified a little. 'Fine, but you owe Diane a huge apology. It's bad enough Mama walked in on us snoging, now this.'

Jane snorted then started outright laughing. 'You to?'

Liz frowned, what was Jane going on about now? 'Me to?

'Mama.' Jane said. 'She apparently has a thing about walking in on us snogging.'

'Seriously?' Liz asked breaking out in a big grin. 'You and Alexa?'

'How do you think she ended up in the Hospital Wing?' Jane said dryly.

'WHAT?'

'It seems that Alexa and I have issues controlling our magic. And mama chose a really bad time to interrupt us.' Jane said flushing red.

'At least she didn't end up face first in your mates' naked chest.' Liz countered. 'And quite possibly walk off with her bra.'

Jane tried, she really did, but she burst out laughing anyway. 'Oh Merlin, ok I think you win.'

'Although you did put her in the hospital.' Liz pulled Jane down onto the couch with her.

Jane nodded. 'That is true.' She cocked her head. 'I wonder how Chris and Sam manage to not have this issue?'

Liz frowned. 'Hell if I know. But I know one thing, once mama realizes why Teddy is around so much in the summers she is going to hit the roof.'

Jane giggled. 'Can you imagine, I can see Teddy now. I think he would do a good imitation of a real Weasley.'

Liz shuddered the thought was a little disturbing. 'Please let's not go there.'

'Agreed.' Jane wrinkled her nose. 'I really am sorry for interrupting.'

'I know.' Liz said having gotten over her anger. 'I am just getting frustrated. But anyway why did you barge in here?'

Jane left the frustrated thing for later. 'Ugh me and Alexa had another blow out, and I was not about to spend another afternoon in the bloody bedroom.' She growled.

Liz arched an eyebrow. _Bedroom as in singular? Interesting. _'What was your fight about?'

'She accused me of trying to control her!' Jane grumped. 'We were having...I don't know, a moment. And then poof.'

'Poof?' Liz asked amused at the terminology.

'Ok one moment I wanted to ravage her the next I wanted to throw her out the window, that is if she couldn't fly.' Jane said sardonically. 'That better?'

'When you say ravage...'

'I mean throw her against the wall strip her of her clothes and do wicked things to her.' Jane said almost lazily, trying to sound bored. She failed miserably.

Liz nodded as she snorted. 'You two are seriously odd you know that?'

'It's this bloody Right.' Jane folded her arms insolently.

Liz shook her head. 'That I don't believe, not completely at least. Jane come on even you know that you have the most horrid temper. And you change your mind so often one never knows one way or the other. I am guessing Alexa has a lot of the same qualities. I think this right only amplifies what is already there.' Liz scratched the back of her neck. 'I think as soon as you both start to work together on it and not against it each other the Rite will be done.'

'There is more to it you know.' Jane said having calmed down again.

'Like what?' Liz asked making herself comfy. 'I can only try and help if you tell me what is really chasing you Jane.'

'I guess you are right.' Jane bit her lips. 'There is a chance that if we do finish the Rite that I might end up pregnant.'

If Liz had been drinking anything it would have now covered a great part of the room, as it was she nearly choked on her own spit. 'Oh you have to be kidding me!'

* * *

Alexa's head shot up and without thought she was heading for the door. 'What you up to now?' She mumbled to herself.

Ginny who was working closest to her tried to grab Alexa, but she seemed so set on what she was doing that she easily shrugged Ginny off. 'Where are you going?'

'Dunno.' Alexa said, she just wanted to get to Jane. 'I have to go.'

Ginny shrugged and watched as Alexa left the rooms. 'Well that was odd.'

'Where is she going?' Minerva frowned, it was rather rude to leave your own rooms while others were helping you clean them.

'Well if I knew I would tell you.' Ginny tilted her head puzzled look fixed on her face. 'She just suddenly went kind of rigid then got up and started to walk off. When I asked her where she was going it was so odd, she said she didn't know, but had to go.'

Dominique laughed as she joined them having just finished with the bedroom. 'It's the Rite. Like I said, they can't stay away from each other for long periods of time. Inexplicably they find their way to each other. Or like now, one or both will get the sudden urge to leave.'

'So you are saying that Alexa is going to Jane?' Hermione asked as she plopped on the couch.

'Yes.' Dominique grinned. 'Jane was probably feeling something intense that got Alexa's Veela side to sit up and take notice.'

'Is this something we should worry about?' Hermione asked, thinking about the fact that they didn't know where Jane was and if it was safe for them and others.

'It should be. It will probably always be Alexa looking for Jane, since she is the Veela. And this is not like Jane is in danger or anything like this. Jane was just thinking or talking about something that interests Alexa. So she is feeling curious. Not overly emotional.

Hermione nodded gratefully. 'Well that is good.'

'Yea, cause those two can cause some serious damage.' Ginny said now looking around the once more spotless room. 'If they do get together we are in for some interesting times love.'

Hermione groaned. 'I know, Jane is a handful on her own.'

'And so is Alexa.' Dominique chuckled. 'Things would never be boring for them.

Minerva snorted loudly. 'That is an understatement if I ever heard it.'

* * *

Jane couldn't believe it. Liz just wouldn't stop laughing. 'It's not that funny!'

Liz held up her hand taking a deep breath. 'Oh yes it is.'

'What is so funny.' Diane asked, finally having gotten the courage to join the two sisters.

'Very good question.' Alexa said softly from the open door. 'May I come in?'

Diane smiled at Alexa motioning to the other couch in their living room. 'Of course. Now you two explain exactly why Jane looks like she wants to kill Liz?'

'No reason.' Jane muttered and preceded hitting Liz hard in the shoulder when Liz opened her mouth.

'Damn Jane, that hurt!' Liz frowned rubbing her shoulder. 'And I was laughing because that one might get this one pregnant before this Rite thing is done!' She said grinning madly as two sets of brilliant blushes spread.

'You told her?' Alexa said softly, feeling a little hurt. It seemed that everyone knew their business.

Jane looked down at her feet. 'I needed to talk to someone, and I was not about to talk to my parents!' She defended herself weakly.

Liz decided that she had to say something or things would go pear-shaped for Jane and Alexa once again. 'Look Alexa, we are sisters, and we are close. We talk about everything, and Jane didn't mean to hurt your feelings or go behind your back. She just wanted to talk to an objective outsider, and let of some steam.'

Diane smiled catching on. 'And if you like you can talk to me any time.' She said to Alexa. 'Since you two seem to have taken a liking to our rooms anyway. Feel welcome to come around any time.'

'But knock first!' Liz added firmly.

Alexa frowned, but she guessed it made sense. Whenever they talked they inevitably ended up fighting. It was a very appealing offer to talk to Diane, and it was also true, they seemed to be quite comfortable with the couple. _That's because they are bonded, thus no threat, and they are around our age. _'Be careful what you wish for.' She finally said lightly. 'And don't say we didn't warn you.'

Diane threw her head back and laughed. 'You will fit in well.' She said cryptically to Alexa.

* * *

Ginny looked at Hermione. 'So who do we have left to let know about the dinner?'

'No one actually.' Hermione grinned pulling Ginny in for a quick kiss. 'Our children are taking care of that.'

'Oh really.' Ginny whispered seductively.

Hermione nodded. 'How fast do you think we can get to our rooms?'

Ginny grinned evilly. 'I don't know, but I bet I can get there before you.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'You wish!' She yelled as she took off with Ginny right on her heels. _This is going to be so much fun._


	74. Chapter 74

**Hellooooo people, did you miss me? Well no worries, here I am and I bring you another chapter. Hpe you like!  
**

**Good morning G I know I am a day late with this one, but I hope you can forgive me? I hope you have a good day love. Joune altyd.  
**

* * *

Bill and Fleur looked around the Room of Requirement grinning happily. It had been a while since they had had a real family bash. 'I still can't believe they are late to their own dinner.' Bill shook his head.

Fleur simply snorted. 'I can, those two can not keep their hands of each other.' She grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows at Bill seductively. 'You Weasley's have a way of distracting us poor women folk.'

Bill burst out laughing. 'Why thank you, what a compliment.' He pulled Fleur in for a passionate kiss. Grinning when Fleur sighed happily.

Fleur suddenly pulled away. 'They came.' She whispered and nudged Bill who turned to see what Fleur was going on about. 'Lavender said she couldn't face Hermione and Ginny.'

Bill saw Hugo and Elli, Ron's children walk in looking petrified. 'Merlin they look scared, of us.' He said sadly and was about to go over to try and make them feel better. But the twins beat him to it. Tay and Jess ran over to them squealing throwing themselves at Hugo and Elli respectively.

'I don't think you have to worry to much mon amour.' Fleur said softly smiling as Lauri and Chris joined Tay and Jess in welcoming Elli and Hugo.

'Lavender should have come too.' Bill said smiling proudly. 'Where are our two, by the way?'

Fleur pointed to the far corner of the room. 'Victor arrived a little while ago, with a girl.' She said the last part gleefully.

Bill groaned, he knew Fleur well. Fleur was going to interrogate the poor girl first chance she got. 'Leave her be darling.' he warned good naturedly, knowing full well it fell on death ears. _Sometimes I swear she channels mum. _'And where is our way ward daughter?'

'Antonia is here somewhere.' Fleur frowned not finding her daughter anywhere. For someone that stood out so much, Antonia had this canny ability to blend in and go completely unnoticed. 'She is going to drive me insane one of these days.'

Bill laughed. Tony and her mother were polar opposites. Fleur liked to be the centre of attention and handled it incredibly and Tony, well Tony like to be anonymous. He knew that Fleur was still very unhappy with her choice of career. 'Oh love she is happy, that is the main thing.'

Fleur nodded. 'I just worry.'

'Worry about what mama?' Tony said softly into Fleur's ear.

Fleur nearly jumped out of her own skin. 'Merlin! Antonia do you always have to give me a heart attack?'

Tony laughed softly. 'Oh I think you have a stronger ticker than that mama.' She hugged her father. 'Missed you dad.'

'Missed you too little one.' Bill said affectionately. 'You here alone?' He asked innocently, where Victor wore his heart on his sleeve Tony kept anything personal to herself.

Tony rolled her eyes. 'As if I would really put anyone I was seeing through meeting the whole family their first time around. That is a sure fire way to get rid of someone.' She joked lightly.

'Victor brought his girlfriend.' Fleur frowned, not having garnered any information as to whether Antonia was dating or not. _She never used to be able to block me. But this job? I Can't sense whether she is in love at all._

'That just proves my point.' Tony whispered happily. 'Now more importantly where the hell are Jane and Liz? I have been looking for them since I got here!'

'Ahhh, well I guess they are late as well.' Fleur said cryptically. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Antonia about what had happened. She had been out of the country at the time and only just got back.'

'Ok now I know that tone. What aren't you telling me?' Tony scanned the room grinning. Everyone except her Aunts and her way ward cousins were there.

Fleur sighed. 'That is an entirely to long story for right now.' Fleur took Antonia's hand. 'A lot has changed.'

Tony cocked her head looking at Fleur intently. After a few seconds she nodded. 'Ok mama, fair enough. But you owe me the details later.' _Well the ones I don't get from Liz and Jane._

Fleur nodded then grinned. 'I think the rest of our guests have finally arrived. Well nearly all.'

'Yea all except our hosts.' Antonia said laughing merrily. 'I wonder in what state of dress they will turn up this time.'

'Antonia Appoline Weasley!' Fleur admonished her. 'Behave.'

'Yes mama.' Tony said still grinning.

* * *

Jane could not stop fidgeting. She felt as if the whole family was staring at her. It set her teeth on edge. 'Merlin why did we have to do this tonight?'

'Cause mum wanted to get everyone together before my wedding.' Liz shrugged, she really had no idea, but that one worked for her.

Alexa wasn't fairing any better than Jane. She was all but climbing up the walls. 'I can't be here.' She mumbled, wanting to get out. Wanting to get as far away from these people as she possibly could. _I can't loose it, not now! Jane would never forgive me._

Jane unconsciously put her hand on the small of Alexa's back. 'Well I am not thrilled either.' She whispered into Alexa's ear. 'Just stick with me and I'll stick with you.'

'And with us.' Liz muttered. 'I am not happy about this either.'

Diane nodded. 'Let's just all stick together.'

'Ok, fine, but if I freak...'

Jane snorted. 'Then I will most likely freak out with you. You can then change your pretty little arse into your kick ass sword carrying self and fly us out of here.'

Alexa frowned then brightened up again. 'You think I have a pretty arse?'

Diane snorted. 'You two are are bloody impossible.'

'Hey Liz is that Tony?' Jane perked up seeing the blond hair. 'I thought she was still away?'

Liz craned her neck then grinned. 'Seems she's back. You know what that means.'

Jane smirked. 'Trouble.' Liz and Jane grinned at each other. 'We'll be right back ladies.' Jane said as she and Liz took opposite directions. Leaving a confused Diane and a very anxious Alexa.

* * *

Ginny pulled Hermione in for another kiss. Laughing as they fell against the wall. 'Merlin you kiss great.' Ginny's one hand found it's way onto Hermione's backside.

'We are already late, we should get in there.' Hermione purred enjoying Ginny's ministrations. 'Oh gods that feels good.'

Ginny grinned and kissed Hermione's neck softly. 'Doesn't sound like you want to really go in there.'

Hermione moaned her hand untucking Ginny's shirt needing to feel her skin. 'Mhhhh maybe just a little longer.'

Ginny laughed hissing happily as Hermione's hand found their way to the front of her shirt slowly unbuttoning her shirt. 'That's my girl.' She sucked in a breath.

'Oh for the love of!' Minerva snapped loudly, gripping Dominique hand tightly. 'I expect behaviour like this from my students! Not you two.'

Hermione fell backwards hard landing on her arse. 'Shit!'

Ginny tried to button her shirt again. 'We're sorry.' She mumbled her face burning red. She felt like a horny teenager that got caught by her teacher. _Oh yea, that happened too. And now again. The woman should wear a bell around her neck, maybe then people could hear her coming._

'You are trying to give me even more grey hair!' Minerva accused the two. 'Don't you think that when you were in school you gave me enough?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'We are truly sorry.'

'We got carried away.' Ginny mumbled. Both of them finding their shoes utterly fascinating.

Dominique could just keep her laughter to herself. There was no way she was going to enlighten the two that she and Minerva has been doing the exact same thing that they had been, only Minerva had found them a very nice hidden niche to do it in. 'Minerva we are already late. I am sure they meant no harm.' Her eyes twinkled merrily as she looked at Ginny and Hermione. _So much love between them. Truly a pleasure to be around._

'Consider yourself lucky. Now lets all go and join this thing.' Minerva walked away briskly letting the others follow her.

* * *

Liz nodded at Jane, they had managed to sneak up right behind Tony. Grinning they winked at their uncle who bit his lip.'Proprius Viridis' Liz whispered into Tony's ear then jumped back as Jane tackled Tony. 'Heya cousin.' Liz laughed as Jane and Tony wrestling.

'Miss us Greens?' Jane used their old nickname for Tony.

Tony closed her eyes. 'I am going to kill you both!' She ran her fingers through her now green hair. 'Why did you have to go do that?'

Jane winked at her. 'Ahhh but Tony how could we not do it?'

Tony growled then easily flipped Jane of off her. Jane of course was up and running before she could even get up. _Damn she gets faster every bloody time I see her. _Knowing it was futile to try and chase Jane, Tony turned her attention to Liz who very quickly also turned and ran. 'You can run Lizzy, but you can't hide!'

'Oh yes I can!' Liz yelled over her shoulder laughing like a crazy person.

Bill bit his lip. 'Do you think we should do something?' He asked Fleur.

'Like what?' Fleur sighed. With those three nothing worked. They would simply find another way to cause mayhem. It had always been like tat since the day they met. She watched as Antonia caught up to Liz only to stop frowning at Diane and Alexa. 'Ha, will you look at that.'

Bill laughed. 'It's only temporary until she remembers what they did to her hair love.'

'It's something.' Fleur shrugged.

* * *

Minerva opened the door then immediately turned intending to leave again. But her way was blocked by Hermione and Ginny. 'I am not going in there.' She said firmly.

Hermione blinked, completely lost. 'What? Why?'

'Because of that.' Minreva turned and pointed to the green hair standing out in the crowd.

Ginny groaned. 'I thought Tony was still overseas.'

'Apparently not.' Hermione closed her eyes.

'Now kindly get out of my way.' Minerva said coldly.

Dominique frowned, how was it that a girl could have her Minerva so absolutely not herself. 'You're turning tail because of a girl?'

Ginny snorted. 'Oh no not because of one, but three.'

'You see Liz and Jane alone are already a lot to handle. When they put their heads together they are bloody impossible. Add their cousin Tony, that would be the green headed one, and it always turns into a bloody nightmare.' Hermione said resigned to the fact that Tony, Liz and Jane would more than likely cause utter mayhem.

'And now I would really like to go.' Minerva said almost pleading.

Dominique shook her head. 'Oh no you don't.' She said as she dragged the three into the room. 'Now start pointing out who is who.' She told Minerva. 'And you two should go say hello to your family.'

* * *

Tony arched an eyebrow. 'Who are these two?' She asked Liz noting that Liz had the dorkiest look on her face. Jane on the other hand looked perplexed and anxious.

Liz grinned happily. 'Tony this is Diane. Diane this is Tony.'

Tony shook her head. 'Hi Diane. What Liz failed to mention in her introduction, which Red you need practise at, was that I am also one of her best friends and also I am her favourite cousin.' She shook Diane's hand and winked at her.

Diane arched an eyebrow. She pulled Tony in and kissed her on each cheek. 'You and I both know that we are both taken. You should not do this to your mate.' She whispered to Tony before she pulled back. 'You are Fleurs daughter?'

Tony blinked utterly shocked, but then she guessed blood always told. She shook it off then smiled again. 'Yes, you know my mother?'

'Oh yes she does.' Liz said, then grinned evilly. 'She did our blessing.'

Tony's jaw hit the floor. 'What? But...I...'

Diane smiled. 'I am very good at hiding my mate.'

'No shit. You are bonded?' Tony slapped Liz on the back. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks Tony.' Liz smiled truly happy to see Tony, she missed her.

Diane looked Tony in the eye making Tony cringe. 'I think Jane is getting very anxious to make her own introductions.' She said pleasantly once she decided Tony got the message.

Jane shook her head. 'Nope, not at all.' She peered at Alexa and saw her glaring, and not wanting a blow up she sighed. _She is not ever going to let me live it down. _'Tony this is Alexa, and don't ask what she is to me cause I sure as hell don't know yet. Alexa this is one of my best friends and of course cousin Tony.'

Alexa bit her lip, she shouldn't judge Jane's actions. She had no idea what these threes relationship was like. She cringed as she took the hand, but when no agitation showed itself her eyebrows arched. 'You are bonded.'

Tony went completely slack-jawed. 'How...' she swallowed then nervously looked around. 'Please keep it down. No one here knows.'

'Why?' the other four asked in unison.

Tony groaned, she would have to explain to them. She wasn't quite ready. _But these are you're best mates _'Come with me, and for Merlin's sake keep it down. I'll explain once we get somewhere safe and you explain how the hell you two knew when I have been able to hide it from the rest of my extended Veela family.' _Well except from Great Gran Isabelle._

Alexa shrugged. 'Fair enough. Jane where is the best place for this talk?'

Jane pursed her lips then grinned. 'Come on I know just the place.'

* * *

Minerva glanced around and growled when she saw green hair exit the room. 'I swear I am going to kill them! If anything happens, I will skin them alive!'

Dominique frowned. 'What are you going on about love?'

'Oh probably about the last time those three were here together.' Ginny said dryly. 'We paid for the damages Minerva, just like we would if anything happens this time.'

'That does not make it better.' Minerva huffed. 'They destroyed the Quidditch Pitch! Now we have this new modern one. I don't like it.' She growled. 'It has no history.

Hermione sighed, she knew how attached Minerva was to the history of this school. Especially after so much of it had been destroyed in the Final Battle. 'Minerva, they are all older now. I think they wouldn't go that far. Especially since you know just as well as we do that the Quidditch Pitch was a big accident.'

Minerva reluctantly nodded. 'Yes, I know. It's just that whenever those three get up to anything I get a headache. And that's before they even do anything.'

Hermione laughed. 'How do you think we feel. We used to dread going to visit Fleur and Bill, cause we knew that inevitably something would blow up or get smashed, or worse.'

'I swear the Healers at StMungo's thought we were abusing them for a while. We were there so often.' Ginny shook her head.

'Funny enough it was always Jane and Tony who got hurt.' Hermione shrugged, the fact had always puzzled them. Liz always came out the other side unscathed.

Dominique shook her head completely amused by the situation. 'I think this is going to be an interesting evening.'


	75. Chapter 75

**Hey folks, anothig chaper for you here. Hope you like. And it might be another cliffhanger...I would appologize, but you know I wouldn't do it any other way;) Enjoy.  
**

**G I wish you would hurry home, I am getting oh so lonely;)  
**

* * *

Tony looked around. 'Jane this is a bloody broom closet!'

'A very small broom closet.' Alexa commented dryly.

Jane shrugged. 'Hey don't complain! You said you wanted a private place where we wouldn't be disturbed. Well I have never been disturbed here.' Jane pulled out a bucket and plunked on it. _Geez they ask for my help then all they do is complain when I do help. See if I will help next time._

'Maybe because it's a broom closet?' Liz looked around wrinkling her nose a bit. She guessed for a broom closet this one wasn't bad. But still why on earth would Jane hide here. 'Why you come here any way?'

Jane shrugged. 'It's one of the few places no one ever looks for me. I come here to just be alone and calm down when I am mad. It's a good closet. So don't dis it!'

'Ok then, Jane's broom closet meeting is called to order.' Liz said in a mock tone of importance.

Jane glared. 'Mock me all you want, but no one will disturb us here. Now can we get to it, because at some point they are going to start asking where we are.'

Diane nodded. 'She's right.'

Tony sighed, she couldn't put it of any longer. Diane was right they would be missed soon. 'Ok so I have a Bond-mate.'

Liz looked at her expectantly. 'And?'

'And nothing.' Tony grumbled, she was being childish, she knew it but just didn't care.

Jane snapped. 'Oh for fucks sake greens! Grow a pair and tell us about him or her.'

Tony shook her head. 'No.'

'You let us get dragged into a broom closet to tell us something that we already knew?' Liz asked. 'Come on I know you have more courage than that.'

'The deal was these two tell me how they knew first.' Tony gave in a little. She knew she couldn't hold out forever. Not with Liz and Jane on her case. _And mama thinks she is bad...she has nothing on these two._

Diane shrugged. 'I can honestly say I have no clue how I knew. I just did. I am new to this and maybe just look at things differently.'

Tony pursed her lips, but Diane seemed nothing if not honest so she nodded then turned to Alexa. 'How about you?'

Alexa looked at Jane when she got a nod she turned back to Tony. 'It's because of the Rite of Courtship. Anyone who isn't bonded or married or the like sets my temper ablaze. As well as Jane's.'

'Wait...you two?' Tony grinned.

Jane glared at her. 'You have problem with that?' She growled threateningly.

Tony backed up startled. 'Hey calm down there!'

Liz scratched the back of her neck. 'If I were you Tony I would be very careful what I said and did around these two.' When Jane turned to her Liz glared at her shutting her up. 'The Rite makes them very volatile. Jane broke a blokes nose for insulting them.'

'Really?' Tony lent in closer, she loved good gossip.

'Yes really.' Alexa hissed 'And if you lean any closer you might just experience it in person.'

Tony backed of again hands in the air. 'Whoa I give! You aren't kidding with them having itchy tempers.'

'Nope, I wasn't.' Liz said shrugging. Happy that she and Diane seemed to be somewhat exempt from their tempers.

'Now we have kept our side of the deal, you should keep yours.' Diane said as she lent her body into Liz's sighing happily.

'You know I think they are right.' A figure that suddenly appeared right behind Tony, whispering in her ear seductively. 'And you might want to explain to me why the hell your hair is green?'

* * *

'Love don't you think we should go talk to Hugo and Elli?' Ginny gestured to where to two teens stood talking to their cousins. But she caught them glancing over to them every now and then. Whenever she did they looked so scared.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes I do.'

'Well then.' Ginny held out her arm. 'I'll be your escort in that case.'

Hermione chuckled as she took the offered arm. 'Lead the way.'

* * *

Hugo pulled at his sisters shirt. 'They're heading this way.'

Elli turned around and froze for a second. 'I...I think we should talk to them.'

'You sure.' Hugo asked with a scared voice.

'Yea, I do.' Elli took his hand and determinately made her way in the direction of Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione smiled as the two stopped in front of them. 'Hey guys, how you doing?'

Elli opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She couldn't make a sound. She looked at Ginny then at Hermione then simply launched herself at them. 'Thank you.' She whispered tears running down her face.

Ginny was completely taken aback but held on to the now shaking Elli. 'Shhhh it's ok Elli, it's ok.'

Hermione looked at Hugo who seemed to want to join the embrace but looked scared. 'Come here Hugo.' She ordered softly. Relieved when he fell into the hug as well. _What the hell did you do to them Ron?_

* * *

'Damn it Cecil! Do you always have to bloody do that!' Tony yelped turning to the woman.

Cecil cocked her head and shrugged. 'Go's with the territory my dear.'

'It so does not, you just like showing off.' Tony huffed, but could not help but smile at Cecil. 'How you feeling?'

Cecil smiled warmly her hand gently cupping Tony's face. 'We are both doing just fine Tony.'

Liz and Jane went slack-jawed this time. 'You are going to be a mum?' Liz managed to finally get out.

Tony closed her eyes. 'I hadn't gotten that far love.' She whispered to Cecil.

'Well cat's out of the bag now.' Cecil had the grace to actually blush a bit.

'Oh your mum is going to kill you!' Jane sing songed.

Tony groaned. 'Do you really think I don't know that?'

Alexa who had thus far not said anything stepped in front of Jane defensively. 'You are not human. What are you?'

'Ahh you are a full Veela.' Cecil said a little tremor going through her voice.

Alexa nodded. 'I am also a Roayl Guard.' She said menacingly.

Jane completely outraged pulled Alexa back. 'What the hell are you doing? Trying to scare the crap out of her? What is wrong with you!'

'I am protecting you!' Alexa snipped back Jane.

'Does it look like I need protecting?' Jane fumed pointing at Cecil who looked at the two with clear amusement written all over her face.

'She is not human!' Alexa growled utterly frustrated, why was it that when she tried to do the right thing Jane would take her head off?

'I have news for you, neither are you!' Jane's voice was steadily getting louder.

'That is enough!' Diane stepped in between the two. Both opened their mouths again but snapped them shut when Diane glared at them. 'I said that was enough.'

'Fine.' Alxa said through gritted teeth. Jane simply nodded her head jerkily.

'Good.' Diane said turning to Tony and Cecil. 'We did warn you they were...volatile.'

'They like that all the time?' Tony asked frowning, it seemed rather nuts to her for them to be around each other if they acted like that.

'No this was a minor little spat.' Liz said calmly. 'Now since you aren't making introductions I guess I will. Hi I'm Liz Tony's cousin.' She held out her hand to Cecil.

Cecil bit her lip and looked at the hand nervously. 'Ahh I don't know if that is such a good idea.'

'I think we should explain some things.' Tony said. Looking around for something to sit down on. 'Here you go love.' She helped Cecil sit down then stood behind her.

Cecil looked at Alexa and smiled, she could see that the Veela was not happy. 'You were right I am not human.'

'Then what are you?' Jane cocked her head and checked Cecil out from head to toe. She didn't notice the looks of disbelief from everyone there until Liz and Diane both smacked her upside the head. 'What the bloody hell was that for?'

'For acting like a dog in heat!' Liz snapped.'

Jane frowned rubbing her head. 'I was simply trying to figure out what she was, and I have to say I can't see anything. She looks pretty normal to me. She is nearly as beautiful as Alexa. But that's about it.'

Tony howled with laughter, merlin no one could be that thick and sweet at the same time. 'You have a lot to learn. One being do not stare at other peoples mates like they are a fresh piece of meat dimwit.'

Jane's ears turned bright red. 'I didn't mean it like that!'

'We know.' Came the chorused reply.

'You wouldn't see what I was no matter how hard you looked though.' Cecil said pragmatically. 'Only if I let you would you be able to, and I never do. Because peoples reactions are most often cruel and hateful.'

Alexa who had taken to scowling at Jane turned her attention back to Cecil. 'I can think of a few creatures that would get that reaction, but I can not feel any of those.' _I only get pieces of a few._

'Ah you would be right there.' Cecil said shrugging. 'I am not just one, that is why you most likely get fragmented pieces?'

'Yes.' Alexa conceded.

'Just out of curiosity, what do you feel.' Cecil asked, squeezing Tony's hand when she wanted to intercede.

Everyone turned to Alexa waiting for her to answer. 'I am sure you have Banshee blood, the second is harder. It is more shrouded.' Alexa closed er eyes and concentrated solely on Cecil then her eyes snapped open. 'Is that even possible?'

Cecil sighed deeply then nodded. 'Yes it is.'

'What?' Jane asked impatiently. She was never good at waiting.

'I am half Banshee and half Siren.' Cecil said softly then waited for the outrage and screaming to start.

'Damn that is not a combination that makes people want to be friends with you, is it?' Liz said frowning. She knew the basics about Banshee's and about Sinen's together it was a rather morbid fate she guessed.

Tony shook her head, and looked guilty. She had always had a lot of friends, and Cecil never had any. 'But that is just it isn't it, she isn't a full Siren or a full Banshee. Yet she gets persecuted because of it.'

'Your power works differently from full blooded Banshee's and Siren's?' Diane asked kindly. 'That s why you didn't want to touch Liz.'

Cecil nodded, she was a bit perplexed. She had never gotten this response before. Even her own people treated her with distrust. 'Yes it does. I can only keen for someone that I have touched, I don't know why.'

'Mhhh interesting.' Diane mumbled, her inquisitive side was taking over. 'And your Siren gifts?'

'I can not sing someone to their deaths, if that is what you are asking. But my singing does charm the listener. Only to a certain extent though. I guess you can say it is somewhat like a thral just not as powerful.' Cecil bit her lip. 'When I am in danger I do change into the Siren's true form, I have little to no control over that I am afraid.'

'Are you able to change randomly into a hag as well' Diane asked, this was fascinating.

'Yes that I can control. I also have the ability to get into and out of places witches and Wizards can't.' Cecil actually smiled, maybe she had finally found people who would like her.

'Of course that is how you got in here.' Diane grinned. 'You are Fearie folk. Of course you would be able to walk straight through any wards here.'

'Yes.' Cecil chuckled. 'But I am not like you all. I am not a witch.'

'As if that matters. 'Jane said grinning. 'You have your own magic.'

'See I told you!' Tony whispered into Cecil's ear. 'You don't need to be a witch to have magic.'

Liz nodded. Then smiled, this was Tony's mate so she again held out her hand. 'Now that is out of the way. I am Liz, it's really nice to meet you.'

Cecil's eyes went round. 'Are you sure?'

Liz nodded. 'You are family, and in this family we hug, kiss, horse around and sometimes beat the crap out of each other. So you can either shake my hand or I am gonna hug the living daylights out of you!'

Cecil's face broke out in the most dazzling of smiles. She took Liz's offered hand. 'Hi Liz I'm Cecilia O'Aodha, you can just call me Cecil, I have grown fond of that one.'

'Cecil it is.' Liz grinned then stepped back just as Jane did what Liz had threatened.

'Heya Cousin Cecil, I'm Jane.' Jane laughed as Cecil yelped loudly.

'Uhm hi?' Cecil said uncertain then started laughing, she couldn't have been happier if she tried.

'Put her down you great big oaf!' Tony laughed, she should have know Jane and Liz would welcome Cecil. No matter what.

Alexa stepped forward as well, offering her hand. 'I am sorry about before.' She grasped Cecil's hand. 'I'm Alexa.'

'Nice to meet you.' Cecil shook the offered hand happily.

Diane was next and pulled Cecil in for a quick hug. 'I'm Diane.'

'Merlin this is great.' Cecil babbled happily. _I have friends! Ok so maybe not yet, but they at least seem friendly and open._

* * *

Hermione had managed to steer hem out of the room for a bit of privacy. She looked at Ginny for an idea how they should handle this. But only got a completely puzzled look back. 'Elli?'

Elli looked up at Hermione, taking the time to take in the emotion on Hermione's face. She could find only worry and love. Something she had never gotten a lot of at home. 'I didn't mean to cry on you.' She whispered softly.

'Oh honey, I don't mind,neither does your Aunt Ginny.' Hermione Tipped Elli's face up so she could look the teen in the eyes. 'You maybe want to tell us why you were crying?'

Elli started shaking violently. 'I...I...'

Hugo pulled away and looked at them angrily. 'Stop it!'

Ginny jumped a little. _Gods what in hell happened to these two? _'Sweetheart, we would never hurt either of you.' She said soothingly. Holding out her hand out to him. 'It's ok.'

Hugo took the hand then let Ginny pull him in for a fierce hug. 'He hit us.' He cried into Ginny 's shoulder desperately clutching her to him.

'Oh baby boy, it's going to be ok.' Ginny said er voice cracking. She looked at Hermione completely helpless, she didn't know what to do. But they had to do something. _God-damned bloody fucking bastard! You're just the gift that keeps on giving._


	76. Chapter 76

**Hey people I love, here is another chapter for you! Enjoy. **

**G thanks for your edit! Love you and have a great nap.  
**

* * *

Jane sat back down on her bucket. 'What I still don't get is why you didn't tell you mum?' She looked at Tony who blushed.

'Well have you ever tried to complete three creature bond ceremonies in one go? Not to mention that some of these were very intense and seriously not something I wanted my mother involved with.' Tony mumbled, thinking particularly about the Siren Part. _Merlin everything is about sex with them! Well it was really fun, but not something I want to have my mother watch!_

Jane's eyes twinkled and she started chuckling. 'Ok I got it. Now how far along are you?' She turned to Cecil.

'Five months.' Cecil said her hands cradling her belly.

'Well I am all for telling her tonight.' Jane said as she put her hand on Cecil's belly getting a light kick in the hand. Her eyes went as big a saucers. 'It kicked me!'

'She must really like you then.' Cecil said grinning.

Tony who was biting her lips suddenly nodded to herself. 'You're right. I am going to tell my parents.'

'Really?' Cecil asked her happiness making her glow even more.

Tony nodded. 'Yes now I need you guys to ring time here.' Tony turned to Liz and Jane.

'You want us to go get your mum and drag her to a broom closet?' Jane asked a little disbelieving.

'I though you liked the broom closet.' Liz said dryly.

Jane glared at Liz. 'Yes I do, but are you going to be the one to tell Aunt Fleur that she has to go with you to a broom closet?'

'How about we don't mention that part?' Liz said.

'How about you two go, and we'll make this place a little more liveable?' Tony said pointedly. 'I am sure you will figure something out.

* * *

'Ty I'm bored.' Jess muttered as she watched the rest of her family mingle everywhere. 'I thought this would be a lot more fun.'

'I know.' Ty muttered. 'Hey is that Liz and Jane?'

'Yea, where's Tony though, we haven't gotten to say hi yet.' Jess pouted.

'Want to find out?' Ty grinned. Rubbing her hands.

'Why Ty are you thinking what I am thinking?' Jess grinned as well.

'More than likely.' Ty laughed wiggling her eyebrows. 'So are we going to go the direct Jane way...or our way?'

'Ours of course.' Jess answered. 'So you take Liz, I'll take Jane.'

'See you back here in an hour?' Ty asked as she headed of.

Jess nodded and then slipped into the crowd. 'This is much better.'

* * *

Liz grabbed Fleur's arm. 'Hey Fleur do you have a moment?'

Fleur turned to Liz smiling. 'Always Liz. What can I do for you?'

'Well it's somewhat personal do you mind if we step out of here for a minute?' Liz motioned to the door. She felt guilty about using her connection with Diane to get Fleur to come with her. But what else was she supposed to say and seriously she was taking her to talk to Tony and she wanted to talk to Fleur about personal things, so she wasn't even really lying.

Fleur arched an eyebrow. _What are you up to? Cause Liz you are the worst liar ever! _'Sure lead the way.'

* * *

Jane scowled how was she supposed to lure Bill out of the room? _I don't lure. Merlin why does Liz always make things impossible for me? Well just screw it. _'Hey uncle Bill.'

'Jane!' Bill exclaimed the Fire Whiskey having done its work on him already. 'Good to see you not blowing things up.'

Jane growled especially as a lot of the others were glancing their way now. 'Yes I'm sure.' She said dryly glaring at the nearest person. 'Can you come with me?'

Bill nodded happily. 'Sure, where to?'

'You'll see.' Jane said pulling him after her. 'You might want to hold on to that glass.' She told him as she eyed the full glass of Fire Whiskey.

* * *

Hermione frowned as they stepped out of the fireplace at Ron's home. After trying to talk to Elli and Hugo more without success the two had meekly asked whether they could make sure that Lavender was ok. 'Lavender?' Hermione hadn't ever been to the house before. She and Ginny had absolutely refused. And now she was glad. It was a mess. 'Lavender are you here?' _T__his place looks horrible. _Hermione startled when she heard moaning from the next room. Grabbing her wand tightly she rushed towards it. _Maybe I should have let Ginny come after all. She'll kill me if anything happens to me. _Hermione quickly and efficiently checked the room then moved to the huddled form on the dilapidated couch. 'Lavender?'

'Please don't take me away.' Lavender Weasley groaned. She could hardly move, a last gift from her husband.

Hermione frowned. 'Take you away? Why would I do that? I am just checking on you, Hugo and Elli were worried. They hadn't heard from you in a while.' When she finally did get a proper look at Lavender she had to keep from turning away in horror. She looked emaciated and she was pretty sure Lavender had a broken nose and maybe even jaw. 'Oh merlin.'

'Please they need me.' Lavender said, with obvious pain.

Hermione sank to her knees so she could get a better look at Lavender. 'I am not taking you anywhere except to the hospital Lavender.'

'No, please. I can't afford it.' Lavender cried out in pain. Everything hurt.

Hermione knew she had to get Lavender to a Hospital and soon. She looked really bad. 'Lavender we are staying at Hogwarts right now, would it be ok if I took you to Madame Pomfrey? Then you could see Elli and Hugo when you feel better?' She said soothingly, like she used to do when her children were little. _I am going to cut his fucking balls of!_

Lavender seemed to consider the offer then finally jerkily nodded. 'Ok, but please they can't see me like this.'

'They won't I promise.' Hermione smiled then quickly sent her Patronus to Minerva. Ginny had the kids so she couldn't send it to her. 'Help will be here soon.'

* * *

'Wow, that's impressive.' Cecil looked at the bow doubled in size broom closet.

Diane blushed lightly and shrugged. 'I thought this might be more comfortable.'

Alexa chuckled. 'It is, but you do know it is still a broom closet. Why do you want your parents to come here? You could take them to my and Jane's room if you would like?'

Tony shook her head no. The closet had grown on her, not that she would ever tell Jane that. _I would never hear the end of it!_ 'No this is good. It's neutral.'

Cecil snorted loudly, but didn't say a word. _You are __too__ easy to read __search__. _'You still haven't told me why your hair is green?'

Tony flushed red, making a very odd picture. 'Do I have to tell you?' She pouted receiving a kiss for her troubles.

'Well if I am going to have to look at that hair everyday I think I should at least know why.' Cecil arched an eyebrow and Tony sighed.

Tony rolled her eyes, sometimes things you did when you were young came back to bite you in the arse over and over again. 'Well as you know most of the Weasley clan have red hair, right?' Cecil who hadn't known was now nodding her head. 'Well when I was about five I got sick and tired of always standing out.'

'Because of your Veela blood?' Alexa asked.

'Yes, because my Veela blood made me one of the only blonds around. So one time we were at Phoenix House with the help of Jane and Liz, well more like I made the cry and distracted the adults.'

'You did what?' Cecil admonished and poked Tony till she was wriggling in discomfort.

'I said I was sorry!' Tony said as she tried to get away from Cecil. 'And got grounded, thank you very much.'

Cecil glared, but stopped. 'Ok fine, now go on.'

'Well I sneaked into Aunt Hermione's library and snooped around. I was going to make a spell to turn my hair red like the rest of the family.' Tony scowled. 'I found a Latin dictionary, and no I don't know why Aunt Hermione has it, although it is Aunt Hermione, her library is huge! Anyway I was pretty good at making spells so I worked out how to make a permanent hair colouring spell.' Here Tony turned a bright red. 'So I cast it, but I got the colour wrong. I was so hurried that I wrote down the wrong word. And instead of having red hair I turned it green. And no one could turn it back so I was stuck with green for nearly a year until it all grew out.'

Cecil bit her lip but couldn't hold it in, she howled with laughter. 'How did you manage to mix up green with red? They are nothing alike!'

'I was five!' Tony pouted. 'I was in a hurry. And the colours were all written on one page and I got the wrong one.'

Alexa and Diane were also laughing, but a little less obvious. Cecil pulled tony to her and kissed her hard. 'Better?'

Tony grinned. 'Well I don't know, I think I need another one to make sure.'

Cecil rolled her eyes but complied. 'Now am I really going to have to look at your green head for the rest of the year?'

Tony growled. 'No, I'll have to cut it short though. Then it should only take a couple of months. I have a lot of experience with this spell.'

Cecil chuckled as she twirled her fingers through the green locks. 'You know it actually looks good on you.' She mumbled, then again she thought slime looked good on Tony.

Tony blushed then pulled her in for a sweet kiss. That turned into a lot less sweet and a lot more heated. Alexa and Diane turned away and started to make the place a little less closet like. Anything to keep them from gaping. The kiss was interrupted though, very rudely. Standing in the entrance was an open mouthed Fleur with a grinning Liz behind her. 'Mama please let me explain.'

Fleur took in the scene. She looked at the girl in Tony's eyes, her eyes getting big. Two things were very obvious to her. One the girl was very very pregnant and two the bond between her and Tony was very very clear. 'Don't you mama me! How could you hide this from us?'

Tony hung her head, but she never let go of Cecil. 'Please mama I didn't mean to hurt you. Just let us explain it to you.'

'Explain to me that my only daughter got bonded without a word to her parents? I simply can't wait to hear that one Antonia.' Fleur said angrily trying to turn around and walk out. But Liz would not get out of her way.

'You should really listen to them before you storm out of here Fleur.' Liz said smiling reassuringly. 'It's a heck of a story.'

Fleur bit her lip but nodded in the end. 'Ok, I'll listen. Is your father being dragged here as well?'

Liz nodded. 'Jane should be here soon. Actually should have been here already.' She frowned, then sighed relieved when the door opened. 'What took you so long?'

Jane huffed and narrowed her eyes. 'Well Uncle Bill seems to be a little inebriated, so it took me a while to drag him here.'

Fleur smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband. 'Bill really? You know you should pace yourself. Had Fred been filling you up again?'

Bill shrugged happily. 'Oh it's all in good fun. This is my last glass anyway. Jane said I should keep it.' He looked around the room they were in. 'Hey what are we doing in a Broom closet?'

'Antonia has some things she needs to explain to us. And apparently this is where she chose to do it.' Fleur said, not telling Bill what she already knew. She would give Antonia a chance to explain it first.

'Well actually this is my closet.' Jane grumbled, not sure how she felt it being taken over by so many people.

'Alexa laughed then pulled Jane against her tightly. 'We'll find you another, I promise.' She whispered hotly in Jane's ear sending all kinds of sparks up both their spines.

'Ok that is more than enough you two.' Diane said chuckling as she pulled Liz to her. 'Tony do you want us to stay?'

Tony bit her lip then shook her head. 'No I'll be fine. Just stick close if you can. I want Cecil to have people around she knows when we are done here.'

Diane nodded. 'We'll close. Come on let's go.' She pulled Liz with her and Alexa and Jane followed.

* * *

Minerva looked around the room confused. Hermione's Patronus had been vague to say the least. 'Hermione?'

'Maybe she is in one of the other rooms.' Dominique wrinkled her nose, the place looked it hadn't been cleaned in days. The things that were there were thread bare and looked on the verge of falling apart. 'I thought Weasley had a good job at the Ministry?' She asked utterly confused. This place looked like a condemned building to her.

Minerva bit her lip. She didn't understand either. 'He did. Actually one the highest in pay. This is...wrong.'

'Hermione?' Dominique called out.

'In here.' Hermione called. 'Hurry up, I think we really have to get her to Madame Pomfrey.'

Minerva walked in then quickly joined Hermione. 'Merlin did Ronald do this?'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded sadly. Lavender was moaning and obviously had a fever.

'We should take her to St. Mungo's.' Minerva said as she and Hermione levitated Lavender to the fireplace.

'No she didn't want that. I promised to take her to Hogwarts.' Hermione took some floopowder. 'I'll see you there.'

'Poppy is waiting as you requested.' Dominique said taking another look around. 'He really is a prince isn't he.' she said disgustedly.

* * *

Ty grinned as she and Jess met up outside the Room. 'Can you believe this?'

'Tony is having a baby!' Jess jumped around. 'We have to do something to surprise them.'

'Like a Baby shower?' Ty cocked her head.

'Sure.' Jess frowned, it always confused why would people want to shower a baby that hadn't even been born yet?

'Ok so let's get to it then.' Ty grinned.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter. This is a more serious chapter, forgive me if you think it is in any way belittling of a very serious issue. I would never mean it that way at all. Good reading.  
**

**G to you I give my all;) I love you  
**

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth waiting for news from Poppy. They had been back for a while. 'Do you think she'll be ok?'

Minerva sighed, she truly had no idea, Poppy was beyond mad at them for not letting her take Lavender to StMongo's. But after a hurried explanation she exiled them to the hall. Stating that she had had just about enough of all this. 'Poppy is a wonderful Healer. She will do her best. And if she can't help Mrs. Weasley she will take her to StMongo's no matter what we say or what Mrs. Weasley wants.'

'How could she stay with him?' Dominique said softly, she just couldn't understand it. How could a woman stay wit a man that not only beat her, but also her children. And had them live in such utter squalor.

Hermione suddenly felt old and so so sorry for never paying enough time to really looking at Ron's family. 'Muggles call it Battered Wife's Syndrome.'

'What?' Dominique asked confused.

'Look it's my best guess, I haven't talked to Lavender much, and Elli and Hugo are more or less falling apart. But I am sure that Ron didn't beat her in the start. From what I have read it usually starts with small things. Telling her she can't do anything right. That she is worthless. Telling her that everything bad that happened was her fault, and without him she would not get anywhere. And once the children were there...Ron had absolute power over her. It is a form of control that is so hard to break. Especially if he threatened Elli and Hugo. He would have told her he would take her children and she would never see them again and that anything that happened to them would be her fault.' Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose she wanted Ginny. She was at the brink of tears.

Minerva pulled her in for a hug, she was pretty sure that she knew what was running through Hermione's head. 'This is not your fault, you could not have known. I know that neither you nor Ginny spent much time with Ronald and his family. I also know why.' She whispered the last part.

Hermione eyes went wide. 'You knew?'

'Oh Hermione, there is very little going on in this school I don't know about. And what Ronald did it was beyond hateful.' Minerva sighed, she was still so mad that nothing had been done back then.

Hermione looked at her shoes, feeling utterly ashamed. They could have avoided so much, if they had only spoken up. 'We were so young and naïve. And we should have known that he was capable of this.'

Minerva shook her head. 'No you were very brave. You kept your family together at a time where it would have done so much more damage if it were pulled apart. Do not ever doubt that.'

'But if we had said something then...'

'It might not have changed a thing, maybe even made it worse. Since then you would not have been there when Lavender truly needed you. You can not think of what if's.' Minerva said firmly, tipping Hermione's face so they were looking each other in the eye. 'You are here now.'

Hermione bit her lip ad nodded. 'I need Ginny.' She said after a long time.

Minerva nodded she could understand that. Ginny would know what to do to make it better for Hermione, just like Hermione always intrinsically knew what to do to make Ginny feel better and calm her down. 'Of course.'

Dominique stepped forward, she didn't want to disturb, but she figured she could do this at least. 'I will go get her. And I'll stay with the kids.'

Hermione turned to her and nodded jerkily. 'Thank you.' Dominique nodded at her then walked off. Leaving Hermione in Minerva's arms.

* * *

Bill looked at both Fleur and Tony with clear confusion. The tension was so thick he was sure that if he had a knife he could cut it with it. 'Ok now anyone want to tell me what is going on? Not that I don't find this a charming Broom Closet, but there is a lovely party going on that I would love to go back to. Dinner is about to start.'

Fleur bit her lip. _Bill was a true Weasley, always knows exactly when dinner is served. But tonight I think we might be late._ 'Well Antonia, you have us both here now.' She said if not coldly more with a hurt voice.

'Mama, dad I would like to introduce you to Cecilia O'Aodha, my bond-mate and the mother to my unborn daughter.' Tony said fast and then let the rest of her breath out loudly.

Bill surged forward and pulled Tony and Cecil into his arms. 'Oh Tony! I am so happy for you!' He took in Cecil and his eyes became large. 'Wow ok you are very pregnant.'

Cecil was still to shocked at being pulled into the hug to say a word. Tony nodded biting her lip. 'Yes we're five months.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Bill asked confused, for one at Fleur's reaction, or better put the lack of reaction and for two why Tony was only now telling them. _She will have her reasons._

Tony sighed, as easy as it had been to tell the others. 'It's complicated.' She sighed.

'It is not, you chose to exclude us from something we have been dreaming of since you were born!' Fleur said harshly. She was beyond upset.

Cecil finally got over the shock and took Tony's hand giving it a squeeze. 'We did not truly have a choice.' She said softly looking at Fleur. 'I have creature blood.' She almost whispered.

Fleur frowned looking more closely at Cecil. 'You are not Veela.'

'No, no I am not.' Cecil smiled sadly. She looked at Bill and bit her lip hard. 'I am half Banshee and and half Siren.'

Fleur's eyes went big. _Is that even possible? _'How?'

Cecil shrugged. 'It is not unheard of in both my cultures for Banshee's and Siren's to take each other as mates, but I am the first child to come out of such a union.' She had suffered because of this for her whole life, until she met Tony. Tony saved her.

Bill blinked, this was different. He knew of course that Tony could not help it. She fell in love with her mate, regardless of what she was. 'It doesn't matter.' He said firmly. What matters is that you and the baby are doing well.'

Tony smiled at her dad. He was such a good man. 'Thank you dad.'

'But why would this all keep you from telling us?' Fleur asked still not over her anger.

Cecil sighed, well she guessed one out of two wasn't bad. She was absolutely stunned that neither had run off yet or started screaming. That is what usually happened. If she were truly unlucky she would get hexed something fierce. 'Well combining the mating of three creatures into one is incredibly involved and it was truly exhausting.'

'Mama we could for nearly three months not have contact with anyone.' Tony scratched the back of her neck. 'We got my blessing from Great Gran and she agreed it would be best if we talked to you once the bond was completed, well actually all three were completed.'

'You see the Veela bond was the most simple of the three.' Cecil really didn't want to go into detail. Their mating was incredibly personal, and it wasn't something she felt like sharing. It was not something she could explain in any case.

'Isabelle knew?' Fleur deflated a little. If her grandmother had agreed with them that they should complete the bonds first then there was a good reason why. _I will talk to her when she is up again._

'She is my elder mama, you knew that long ago.' Tony whispered. 'Please don't make us go into detail. It is personal mama. Please?'

Fleur buckled and nodded. She then pulled Antonia into a fierce hug. 'I am sorry baby, I just always wanted to share this with you.'

'Mama you will.' Tony said taking Cecil's hand. 'We want to get married.'

Fleur smiled. 'You say when and where and we will organize it and it will be the biggest bash.' Fleur turned to Cecil.

'Ah yes before you do touch me.' Cecil said softly, turning to Bill. 'You surprised me before I could stop you. You should know that my Banshee can only ever keen for those I touch.' she let the implication hang there. She didn't have to spell it out. From what Tony had told her, er parents would know exactly what her creature blood would mean.

Bill's eyes went wide, of course he knew. But to hear it reminded him, but her did care. He would not ever let something like that to stand in the way of his daughters happiness. Fleur closed her eyes, it must be such a hard thing to bear. She could not even imagine it. She gently pulled Cecil into a hug. 'It doesn't matter.'

Cecil huffed out her breath blinking hard, keeping from crying. _Bloody pregnancy hormones. Oh who are you kidding, you can't fathom that people accept you. _'Thank you.'

Tony grinned then pulled her dad in for another hug. 'I love you dad.'

Bill grinned back kissing the top of Tony's head. 'Love you too Tony.' He looked at his forgotten glass of Fire Whiskey shaking his head. 'No this won't do. We have to celebrate! We need champagne!'

Fleur pulled back and nodded. 'Yes, and we have the whole family to inform that there is another little Weasely on it's way.' She laughed at the look of panic on Cecil's face. 'Don't worry we will make sure that you are all just fine. Everyone knows I have a temper. No one will get close to you if you don't want them to.'

Tony laughed, she looked at Cecil. They couldn not really deny her parents. 'Going to threaten the whole family mama?'

Fleur held her head high her nose slightly in the air giving them all a superior look. 'Of course I am. I am good at keeping that lot in check.' They all laughed, but dutifully followed Fleur out of the Broom closet.

* * *

Ty looked at Jess. 'So you think they will come out of there any times soon?'

'Don't know.' Jess frowned, maybe they should have stayed and eavesdropped a little longer. 'But they probably will.'

'I just hope it's soon. Everything is ready.' Ty grinned, this was going to be fun.

'Yea I am bored again.' Jess agreed. 'You think they will like their surprise?'

Ty shrugged. 'Mum said she loved all our baby showers, so probably.' The whole idea made absolutely no sense to her though. _Whatever floats your boat, I guess._

* * *

Ginny rushed up to Hermione and pulled her against her hard. Minerva stood back to give the two their privacy. 'What's wrong love?'

Hermione sighed into the crook of Ginny's neck. 'Oh Ginny he is a monster.'

'What happened?' Ginny whispered.

'He beat Lavender so badly, so very badly.' Hermione felt her tears running down her cheeks. 'She nearly died.'

Ginny felt the sharp pain in her chest. How could her once loving brother have turned into something like this? No matter how many years she had to wrap her mind around the fact, she doubted she ever would. 'Is she ok?'

'I don't know. Madame Pomfrey is still working on her.' Hermione clutched Ginny harder. 'Ginny their home, it's...it's I can't even explain how bad it is.'

Ginny frowned she didn't understand what Hermione was talking about. 'He destroyed it too?'

Minerva put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. 'There was nothing to destroy. Lavender and the children live in nothing more than a hovel. Your brother seems not to have spent his money on his family.' She now also understood why every beginning of term Elli and Hugo would look so emaciated and be in such shabby clothes. She never got a chance to talk to them, because the next time she would see them they would be in proper clothing and look well fed. _And I am sure that your own children and the rest of their cousins have a lot to do with that. Children always know. If not specifics, they know when something is going on._

Ginny didn't know what emotion was stronger. Her anger or her utter confusion and feeling of loss. She didn't understand. She just didn't. 'We need mum. She'll know what to do.'

Minerva smiled sadly as she watched the two. 'I will go find Molly.' Molly Weasley would always in the eyes of her children know all.

'Thank you.' Ginny said holding on to Hermione. _Did we do this?_

* * *

Liz looked around. 'Boy this could get bad. Who brought all the bloody Fire Whiskey? Mum wil have a coronary when she sees this, last time it cause all kind of trouble.' _Where are mum and mama anyway?_

'Why could this get bad' Diane asked very confused.

Liz sighed, as open minded as her family was in general there were people who were rather full of themselves and didn't think that the rules applied to them. 'Lets just say that when some people drink to much they start to very much think like Uncle Ron.'

Diane's eyebrows crawled right of her forehead. So Liz's family wasn't perfect after all. 'But they would never do something like him though?' She asked a little panicked.

'No they wouldn't, but they also don't think that rules apply to them and they don't know when to shut up or back off.' Liz looked around and found the group she was looking for. And damn it if it wasn't looking like trouble was inevitable. 'We have to get over there.'

Diane followed, confused as to why Liz's assurance was not very assuring. 'What's going on?'

Liz pointed out one of her cousins. 'See him?' Diane nodded. 'That is Peter, he absolutely hates Jane and will use any opportunity to get under her skin. He is also a bloody lech! And he is heading towards Alexa and Jane.'

'Oh bloody bugger.' Diane muttered. 'Lets get there before they blow up the whole room.'

* * *

Ty and Jess grinned as they saw their Aunt and Uncle with Tony and who they assumed was her Bond-mate walk out of the broom closet. 'This is going to fun!'

'We should get back though, before they notice us.' Jess grabbed Ty's hand and the ran back to the room.

'As soon as they enter you do the first spell and I'll do the second.' Ty made sure that they both knew the plan then they placed themselves by the doors. 'This is going to be wicked! They'll be totally surprised.'

* * *

Fleur walked in first with Bill then held open the door to Tony and Cecil. 'Well this is it.' She smiled at the two. 'You ready?'

'Not even close.' Cecil mumbled. She was truly not sure of this idea at all.

Fleur stepped away and then all hell broke loose. Suddenly there was thunder and lighting everywhere and it started pouring cats and dogs. 'What the bloody hell!' Fleur yelled over the loud banging of the thunder. Looking up she blinked in utter confusion. Above Tony and Cecil in huge blinking pink letters you could read. **Congratulation**s** on the Baby! And Happy Baby Shower! **_Baby shower? What the hell?_


	78. Chapter 78

**Hello guys, I am on a roll it seems:) So here is another chapter fr you guys. I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
**

**G my little sleepy head, take it easy key!  
**

* * *

Alexa arched her an eyebrow and started narrowing her eyes. 'Who is that?' She asked Jane who was trying to get to her glass of Fire Whiskey.

Jane turned around and her temper immediately flared. Her fists balling tightly. 'Remember what I said about you changing into your kick-ass Sword carrying self?'

Alexa shifted her weight feeling very unsettled. She could sense Jane's anger and she knew it was not meant for her. 'Yes?' She asked pursing her lips.

'If he comes over here get ready to get me out of here before I kill the bloody prick.' Jane growled with animosity.

'OOOhhh lookey here! It's Janey!'

'Shove of Peter I am not in the mood.' Jane said through gritted teeth.

Peter walked closer then stepped back as it started pouring. He looked at Jane a little apprehensively . He had been on the receiving end of many of Jane's hexes. 'What the fuck are you doing this time?'

Jane tried to get into his personal space but was firmly held back back Alexa. 'You stupid prick! As if I would do something as stupid as this.' She growled loudly. 'I would simply hex you to oblivion you arse!'

Peter whipped out his wand and pointed it squarely in Jane's face snarling. 'Not if I hex you first.'

Diane and Liz stepped between Alexa and Jane. Alexa was holding Jane back, but the look on her face said that she would more than likely be the one that was going to lash out before Jane even got the chance. 'Back off.' Diane pushed Peter back gently.

It was utter chaos around them. The rain and thunder was getting worse and for some reason there was storm winds with everything. Alexa could feel herself start to change. She knew that she had no control. Se also knew that this Peter had all her hackles up and if they didn't get out of there she would do much worse than break his nose. 'Liz we have to get out of here, now.' She had to all but scream.

Liz nodded her head. The only problem was that Peter and his cronies were standing between them and the door. 'Hold on just a little longer.'

'I don't think I can.' Alexa said as her eyes turned blood red.

Jane whirled around and put her hand against Alexa's chest. No matter how pissed of she was at Peter, Alexa came first. She knew that Alexa would never forgive herself if she changed in front of her whole family. No matter all of her jokes about how that would be fine. 'Look at me.' Jane demanded firmly.

Alexa blinked and focused on Jane, calming down somewhat. 'Keep close.' She whispered.

Liz on the other hand was now standing next to Diane. 'Peter get out of here. It's pouring and everyone is leaving, so should you.' She was hoping it would work. Everyone was running around trying to get out of the room.

'Ahhhh the great protector. And what is this?' He said poking Diane with his wand. He immediately found himself a few steps backward. 'OOOhhhh protective much? So the rumours are true, you are a dyke too.'

Liz narrowed her eyes. 'I would be very careful Peter, or you might just regret it.'

'Oh and you'll do something? Oh don't make me laugh. You always hide behind intellect. You wouldn't do something while at school.' He mocked as her started poking Liz in the chest. 'You are a filthy dyke, but with parents like yours I should really not be surprised. I mean they are filthy dykes too. And they went at it like rabbits didn't they?' He snarled angrily, years of playing second fiddle to Liz and Jane had cultured a strong hate for them in him. Suddenly he grinned evilly. 'But at least that won't be a problem with you, now will it?' He laughed loudly as he saw the implication dawning on Liz's face. She was turning deathly white. _Finally I have one up one her. _'As I hear it Uncle Ron made sure that you will never reproduce.'

Liz literally felt her world crumble as she staggered back. Diane on the other hand had in her life never been as furious as she was at that moment and in that moment she could feel something change. And when she looked down at her hands she wasn't all that surprised to see her hand was now a talon. After all she was Veela. 'You will pay for that!'

* * *

Isabelle shot up in bed and looked straight at Essi. 'Do you feel that?'

Essi nodded. 'It's Diane.'

'She has never shifted before.' Isabelle said biting her lip. 'Something is very wrong, we have to get to her before she does something she will regret.'

'You aren't strong strong enough Isabelle, you could hurt yourself more.' Essi said trying to talk Isabelle out of it, but she also felt the great urge to get to Diane. Diane was beyond furious, which was never the best time for a Veela's first shift.

'Then come with me.' Isabelle said as she got up. 'I will need your help.' Isabelle groaned thankfully as Essi lent her support and they made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Minerva made her way to the room and frowned when she saw people streaming out of it. All wet and bedraggled. _Oh Merlin what did those three do this time? _As she stepped into the tempest that had now become the room she was immediately drawn to where Alexa, Jane, Liz and Jane were. She watched as Liz staggered back and as Diane shifted. 'Oh bugger, that can not be good.'

Harry who had been very late for the party was totally confused about why there was a storm in the room of Requirment. 'Professor?'

Minerva jumped a little. 'Ahh Mister Potter.' She looked up at the storm clouds. 'Could you please take care of that then come over and help me with them?' She pointed to the little group.

Harry looked over arching an eyebrow. 'That doesn't look very good.'

'It most certainly is not.' Minerva nodded pulling out her wand and casting a protective charm around Peter Weasley. It had absolutely no effect at all. Diane just kept advancing on a now terrified Peter. 'Oh bloody bugger indeed.' Minerva started casting for all she was worth relieved when it stopped storming and felt Harry next to her doing the same.

'What's going on?' Harry asked between clenched teeth neither of their spell work seemed to do more than slow Diane down.

'It is her first shift, and she is very pissed off.

Harry's eyes widened, he knew just what Veela were capable when they first shifted. 'We won't be able to stop her.'

'But we will try non the less.' Minerva said as her wand moved ever faster.

* * *

Jane was using all her power to hold back Alexa, she didn't even dare look back to see what was going on behind her if she broke eye-contact with Alexa this would all go to hell in a hand-basket. 'Alexa don't look away. Stay with me. Come on love stay with me!'

Alexa howled in frustration ,but she kept eye-contact with Jane. 'I can't much longer.' She ground out.

Jane nodded her hand flat on Alexa's chest. 'I know.' She said softly. Unfortunately her concentration was momentarily broken when Liz bumped into her. That was all it took. Alexa shifted completely and was off like a shot in direction of Peter Weasley. 'Oh Merlin.' Jane wasted no time and was on Alexa's heels trying to hold her back.

* * *

Tony tried to drag Cecil out of the room, she was worried about the baby. Actually she was more like terrified. 'We have to get you out of here.' She tried again, it went against everything she was, but her daughter came first.

'No, we need to help.' Cecil pulled Tony back looking her in the eye. 'Tony they need our help. For once I think I can help.' She said softly.

Tony nodded then took off. 'What can you do love?'

'Stop Diane from getting her hands on the little creep there.'Cecil said as she put herself square between Alexa, Diane and Peter. 'You take care of Jane and Liz.'

Tony didn't like it, but she also knew when Cecil got something in her head there was no stopping her. 'If you get hurt I will kill you.'

'Yada yada, now go!' Cecil winked. She sighed what a way to say hi to her new extended family. She closed her eyes and pulled at all her magic then opened her mouth and started singing. The effect was immediate, everyone in the room suddenly got very calm and couldn't take their eyes away from Cecil. Cecil found Tony's eyes and smiled at her lovingly.

* * *

Isabelle and Essi stopped in their tracks as they watched everyone in the room. 'Essi you have to put your fingers in your ears. We can't listen or we will fall under her spell. Isabelle shouted as she muffled her ears. Essi doing the same. 'You take Diane, I am not up to handling her. I will take Alexa.'

Essi nodded. 'Ok!' She shouted back. She had no idea why they were doing this, but she trusted her sister. She headed to Diane.

Isabelle slowly made her way over to Cecil. When she reached her she tapped her on the shoulder. 'You can stop now.' She said softly. 'Thank you for helping, we wouldn't have made it in time.'

Cecil nodded then stopped singing. 'Glad to help out.'

'Good stick around though. With this bunch you never know what might happen.' Isabelle turned to a now once again seething Alexa. _Oh Alexa you haven't even realized it yet, but you will. _'Jane?'

Jane shook her head, blinked a couple times then jogged over to Isabelle. _When the hell did she get here? _'Yes?'

'Take Alexa to your rooms. She needs time with you.' Isabelle ordered Jane. 'Alexa calm the hell down and go with Jane.' When Alexa didn't move fast enough She glared at her. 'Now Alexa!' Alexa reluctantly nodded following Jane. 'One down, one to go.' Isabelle groaned, she really shouldn't be out of bed.

Essi was having a hell of a time keeping Diane from getting to who she wanted to get at. 'For gods sake will someone get him out of here!' She yelled at no one in particular.

Minerva and Harry rushed over. 'I'll take Peter here.' He grabbed a still terrified Peter. He knew all to well the animosity Between Jane,Liz and Peter. Peter was a jealous prick. _Hard to believe he is Katie and Fred's son. _'Come on Pete I am sure your parents want a word.' _Especially once I have a talk with them._

Essi sighed in relief, Diane calming somewhat when Peter was out of sight. 'Who is her elder?'

Minerva looked around finding Fleur fussing over a very pregnant woman. _Who is that? '_Fleur, can you come over here?'

Fleur nodded and swiftly moved to Diane. She had just wanted to make sure that Cecil was ok. 'Diane sweetie look at me.' Fleur said gently putting her hand on Diane's arm. 'Liz needs you to calm down. She needs you.'

Isabelle joined then with Liz by her side. 'Go to her Liz.' She whispered into Liz's ear.

Liz bit her lip then looked at Diane. Breaking down she fell into Diane's arms. 'I'm sorry.'

Diane shifted back. Holding on to Liz as if her life depended on it. 'It's not your fault.' She whispered. 'You did nothing wrong. Don't ever apologize for that.'

Fleur ad Essi both sighed in relief. 'Come on you two, I think you should get into some dry clothes.' Fleur took Diane's elbow and started leading them out of the room and away from curious onlookers.

* * *

Minerva looked around the completely ruined room of requirement then turned to the only on the trio still there and glared. 'What happened here?'

Tony shrugged, she had absolutely no idea. 'As much as I would like to tell you Professor I have no clue.' She said as she tended to Cecil conjuring her a big fluffy towel.

'Why is it that I find that very hard to believe.' Minerva said dryly watching in fascination at how tender Tony was with this unknown woman.

Tony sighed, she understood why McGonagall didn't believe her, with the things she Jane and Liz pulled it was no wonder. 'Look Professor I was with my parents talking when we came back all hell broke loose. It started storming and some idiot cast a Happy Baby Shower sign over us. As for Peter? If I had to hazard a guess her ran his mouth again.'

Minerva blinked arching an eyebrow. 'Why would they do that?'

'I guess because they somehow figured out Cecil and myself are expecting. And I don't know why they would cause a storm.' Tony shrugged. 'I think they might have misunderstood what a baby shower actually is.'

Minerva narrowed her eyes. 'I'll get back to you in a second.' She turned around then spied the twins trying to surreptitiously get away. She pointed at them. 'You two in my office in an hour!' The twins' shoulders sagged as they nodded and trooped out. She of course had no proof, but she knew it had to be them.

Tony laughed shaking her head. 'I should have known.' She smiled gratefully as her father handed her a towel of her own. 'Thanks dad.'

'Any time kiddo.' Bill looked around he was wet he was cold and he really wanted a drink. 'I am never coming to one of these again.'

'You say that every time dad.' Tony teased then snapped her mouth shut.

Minerva pursed her lips. 'Well aren't you going to introduce me? I am not fond of not knowing the people roaming around my school Ms. Weasley.'

Cecil eyes went round when she realized who this was. 'Uhm I assure you that was all my fault. Please don't blame Tony.'She said feeling completely intimidated.

'Somehow I find that hard to believe.' Minerva eyed her. 'Ms?'

Cecil blushed a little. 'Oh I am Cecilia O'Aodha.'

Minerva noted that Cecilia seemed to be twirling her hands together as if not sure what to do with them. 'You're clan is well known.' Minerva said respectfully, surprising both Tony and Cecil. 'Oh for Merlin's sake!' Minerva said exasperated, when would people realize that she knew far more than just what went on in her school.

'Sorry Professor.' Tony mumbled suddenly finding her shoes utterly fascinating.

Minerva sighed. 'That still doesn't explain how you got here.' Minerva turned to Cecil who at least could still manage to keep eye-contact.

'O'Aodha is the name of only one of my parents. The other is Metaxas.' Cecil bit her lip, not knowing whether she wanted the woman to know who that was or not.

Minerva's eyes went round. _Well that is quite the legacy she carries. _'Well that does explain how you managed to sneak in here.' She said completely calm, it took more than this to get her rattled. 'Don't do it again or you and I shall have problems.'

'Ah yes Professor.' Cecil muttered. 'Won't happen again.'

'Well then I guess congratulations are in order?' Minerva motioned to Cecil's baby bump.

Cecil broke out smiling. 'Thank you.' She unconsciously rested her hands on her baby bump.

'Well a new life is always something to be celebrated. Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to, but I do hope you both stay for a while.' _Minerva what are you doing? Are you going to invite the whole Weasley clan to move in next? _Minerva cocked her head questioningly.

Cecil looked at Tony who shrugged making it clear that it was her choice. 'As I understand Tony's parents are staying for a while?'

'Yes they are. Liz and Diane's wedding will be in a few days and since Fleur is so close to Diane she decided to stay and help.' Minerva said with a small smile.

Cecil nodded. 'Then if it isn't to much trouble I think we will stay a while. Or at least I will. I Know Tony has to get back to work.' She smiled sadly at Tony. _At least she is taking a less dangerous job._

'Consider it done. You can call Gillie when you need to get to your room.' Minerva smiled, ignoring the look of pain on Tony's face. That was not meant for her to see.

'Oh a house elf?' Cecil asked excited. 'I have heard a lot about them. But I have never met one.'

Minerva chuckled, she was sure that Cecil would be favourite of Hermione's in no time. She would make a point to have them meet soon. _They need some innocent enthusiasm. _'Well just call her when you want to retire. I am sure she already has a room ready. But you must excuse me now.'

'Of course Professor.' Tony inclined her head.

Cecil smiled brightly. 'I hope we will get a chance to speak some more Professor.'

'I think that can be arranged.' Minerva smiled. Cecilia seemed to be very sweet. 'Good night you two. And to you too Bill.'

* * *

'Why are they all so upset?' Ty bit her lip drying her long red locks.

Jess shrugged rubbing her own short hair. 'I thought they would love it. I mean mum always said that every woman loves them.' She could not figure out what they had done wrong. 'Maybe we should not have used the Tempest spell?'

'Yea, maybe we should have used the one that made it drizzle instead.' Ty nodded, that had to be it. They had just overdone it a bit. 'We can ask Mum what is acceptable for future reference.'

'Yea.' Jess muttered as she shrugged into dry clothes. 'Want to get going?'

Ty nodded. 'We can catch up on some gossip while we wait for McGonagall.'


	79. Chapter 79

**Hey guys, please review I could really use some good news. Cause life truly does suck sometimes. **

* * *

Harry dragged Peter to his new office then slammed the door. 'What did you say to them? And do not even think about lying to me!' He growled at Peter threateningly.

'None of your business.' Peter snipped, but he could not quite carry of the look he was going for. He was to scared of Harry. He knew very well what his Uncle was capable of.

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'I know that you for some unknown reason felt like Jane and Liz are better than you. Which is something I never believed, but behaving the way you have just now? I think you might be right. They are better than you.'

Peter turned red in the face and fell into the trap so many Weasley's had before, pride and a temper that they had no control over. 'I told them that I knew! I knew that Liz would never be able to breed like her Dyke mothers!' He spat at Harry. 'And I knew that Uncle Ron had planned to make sure of that! He told me.'

In the doorway to Harry's office a shocked Katie Weasley stood. 'What do you mean?' She asked very softly, but the reaction was instantaneous, Peter shot up straight and didn't know where to look. His mother wasn't ever supposed to know. She and Ginny had been friends since school played together and so much more.

'I, nothing mum.' Peter tried desperately.

'Do not take me for a fool Peter Weasley! WHAT DID YOU DO?' Kate screamed at her son, something that she had thought she would never be able to do.

* * *

Jane closed the door behind her gratefully. Alexa was pacing like a crazy person. At least she had shifted back completely, well not completely she still had those soft feathers at the back of her neck the ones Jane found so irresistible. 'Will you please stop it?'

'Stop what?' Alexa snapped angrily.

'That!' Jane snapped back narrowing her eyes. 'Will you sit the fuck down I am getting seasick. Well that was a huge clusterfuck!'

'A what?' Alea frowned, sometimes she still didn't understand everything Jane said to her.

'Oh wel just a big disaster.' Jane said chuckling. 'But the look on dear old Pete was priceless!'

'Well I wish you would have let me at him.' Alexa growled low in her throat, her eyes turning red for a second.

Jane shrugged. 'You know if the whole family hadn't been there I would have let you, hell I would have held him down so you had a better shot at him. The bloody wanker!'

Alexa sat back and laughed. 'Well that makes me feel better.' Alexa looked at Jane and for the first time since they met she felt relaxed. _I must be beyond tired._

'Thank you for trying to defend us anyway.' Jane said then blushed when her stomach growled loudly. 'Bugger, we never did get to eat!' Se looked up and then grinned. 'Have you had a tour of Hogwarts kitchens?'

Alexa arched and eyebrow. 'No, can't say that I have. But let me guess, I'm about to.'

'Yip.' Jane got up jumping around like a rubber ball. 'You'll love it. Now move it!'

Alexa sighed, well there went her idea of getting some proper sleep. 'I'm coming, jeez!' _Like you really mind!_

* * *

Molly rushed after Minerva, still none the wiser why she was needed so urgently. Minerva would only tell her that Ginny needed her. 'Minerva for Merlin's sake slow down!'

Minerva sighed but slowed her step. 'Very well Molly, but the sooner we get there the better.'

'And you aren't going to tell me a thing are you?' Molly puffed she was not as fit as she used to be. _Comes with having no kids to run after I guess._

'Hermione and Giny will fill you in. I don't think it's my place Molly.' Minerva said as she rounded the last corner. She sighed in relief, Hermone and Ginny didn't seem to have moved one inch since she had left them.

Molly saw them and rushed over to them and without a word pulled them both to her. 'What happened?' When both women started crying louder Molly hugged them harder throwing Minerva a worried glance. Whatever it was it had to be bad. And that scared her, Both Hermione and Ginny were exceptionally strong women.

* * *

Diane gently ran her fingers through Liz's hair. 'Thank you Fleur.' She looked up at Fleur smiling sadly. 'You always seem to save us.'

Fleur shrugged. 'You are family, that is what family does.' She bent down and kissed Diane and Liz on top of the head. 'But I think that it's time for me to leave.' She knew that if it was her that she would want to be alone.

'I'll let you know how we are later.' Diane said gratefully, she hadn't wanted to be rude and throw Fleur out.

'If you need me, you know where I am.' Fleur smiled then left softly.

Diane lent down and kissed Liz sweetly. 'Oh love I wish I knew how to make it better.'

Liz burrowed closer to Diane not saying a word, she couldn't. She couldn't try and explain how it felt knowing that she would never be able to have what her parents had. She would never know how it felt to carry a baby within her. It hurt so much, she had done such a great job of suppressing, but then Pete just had to bring up again.

Diane rubbed her back. 'It's ok love.' Diane murmured, she just held her there wasn't much else she could. She knew that Liz had to mourn what she had lost. 'We can still have children Liz, I know it's not the same, but you can still become a mum.' She whispered kissing Liz's ear. 'They will still be a part of you, and me.'

'I know.' Liz mumbled, she knew, but it still hurt so much. Something had been taken away from her. Something she would never be able to get back.

'I love you Liz.' Diane said drawing comforting patterns on Liz's back. 'No matter what. I love you.'

Liz started sobbing, she felt like she would never stop.

* * *

It had been a long time since Poppy had seen something like that. On of the reasons she had taken the job at Hogwarts, she could never distance herself from victims like Lavender. They tore at her heart to much. She took one last glance at a now resting Lavender then left to find Hermione. She stepped out into the hall she wasn't all to surprised to find Ginny and Molly with Hermione. She cleared her throat. All three turned to her, they had obviously been crying. 'I hope I am not disturbing?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, please how is she doing?'

'She's alive, and resting peacefully.' Poppy closed her eyes. 'If not for her Werewolf gene's she would be dead.'

Molly gasped utterly horrified. 'Will she be ok?'

Poppy nodded, but she knew that Lavender would more than likely have a long road ahead of her. 'Yes, but it will take a lot of work.'

'The abuse?' Hermione choked.

'Yes, Lavender was systematically beaten, broken and so many other things I won't discuss with you without her express permission.' Poppy bit her lip. 'She has severe scaring around her wrists and ankles.' She saw realization dawn on all three women's faces.

Molly blinked, she just could not understand this. 'He chained her?'

Poppy nodded. 'Repeatedly, and sometimes for longer periods.'

Hermione bit her lip. 'He chained her when she changed.' She whispered.

'That is my guess as well. I detected no Wolfsbane in her blood. He was not giving her the potion.' Poppy's heart clenched so hard in her chest. 'Ironically that is what saved her life.'

Hermione swallowed the bile that had risen in her mouth. 'Can we see her?'

Poppy nodded. 'Yes of course, I think she would also benefit from seeing the kids. She was asking for them the whole time until I gave her the sleeping potion.' She knew that for now Molly, Ginny and Hermione had heard all they could. They would ask more questions once they got over the first wave of shock.

Minerva made herself known from where she had silently been watching over them. 'I will send Dominique with them as soon as I get to my office.'

'Thank you Minerva.' Ginny finally spoke. She hadn't spoken up to this point. 'We'll sit with her until they get there. No one will hurt Lavender again while I can help it.'

Molly nodded as they headed to where Lavender was resting. 'Oh my darling girl, I am so sorry.' She broke down when she saw the heavily bandaged Lavender Weasley. 'So sorry.'

Hermione and Ginny took seat next to the bed, both to in their own world to say anything.

* * *

Cecil was looking at everything with excitement filling her. This castle was simply incredible. She had never been in a place with so much natural magic. It made her own magic sing with glee. She could feel it amplify it. 'You sure it is ok?'

Tony laughed again. When Cecil had complained that she was starving Tony had decided that the best place to get anything that Cecil wanted, and some of her cravings were rather bizarre, would be the kitchen. 'Oh yes, I used to sneak down here with Jane and Liz all the time.'

'And we always got what we wanted.' Laughed Jane who had sneaked up on them.

Cecil and Tony jumped then turned around. Tony glaring. 'You bloody wanker! You scared me to death.'

'Eh, come on Tony you are made of sturdier stuff.' Jane grinned. 'I see you two had the same idea that we did.'

'Oh no, don't drag me into this. I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.' Alexa said dryly, but she was smiling none the less.

'And it wasn't me either.' Tony shrugged. 'My little one is apparently hungry and needs feeding.'

Cecil slapped Tony hard. 'Hey I am pregnant you don't get to blame me. Now feed me.' She said the last part laughing.

Tony saluted. 'Ma'am yes ma'am.' She bent down and kissed Cecil. 'This way, we're nearly there.'

'You haven't seen Liz and Diane, have you?' Jane asked softly.

'No, what happened back there? We were to far away to ear what the little prick was saying.' Tony asked as they entered the kitchen.

Alexa's nostril's flared, but she closed her eyes and calmed again. 'He knew something about Liz that he had no right to know. And which he had no right to throw in her face.' She said softly.

Jane bit her lip, but Tony was one of her best friends and she knew that Tony would never hurt Liz. 'You know Uncle Ron attacked her and Diane at Phoenix House?'

'What?' Tony blinked, she hadn't heard that, hell she barely knew who Diane was.

Jane looked at Tony surprised. 'You didn't know?'

'No, now what the hell is going on?' Tony asked completely confused.

Jane sighed. 'Lets get some food and I'll tell you. It's a rather long story.'

* * *

Hugo and Elli rushed into the Hospital wing desperate to see their mother. 'Mum?' Hugo shouted.

Ginny got up and peeked out from behind the curtain around Lavenders bed. 'Back here guys, your mum is sleeping though.'

Hugo and Elli rushed towards her. Eli looked at Giny sadly. 'How bad is it?'

Ginny's fists clenched, Elli was to young to have to had dealt with something like this, but it was obvious that she had. 'She's going to be ok.' Ginny didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell her that her mum had so very nearly died.

Elli nodded then trotted over to where Hugo was already kneeling beside his mum holding her hand. 'Hugo don't wake her.' She told her brother softly. 'She needs the sleep.'

Hugo nodded. 'We can stay?' He asked Hermione.

'Of course.' Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. 'I am sure the Headmistress will let you out of classes till your mum wakes up.'

'Thank you for getting her.' Elli said softly. 'It's never been this bad. He must have really wanted to kill her this time.'

Molly gasped silently. How had they all not seen it. They had so much to do. They had to make sure that Lavender and the kids would be safe from now on.

* * *

Tony gaped at Jane, she could just not wrap her mind around what had happened to Liz. 'Please tell me you are joking?'

Jane shook her head sadly. 'No, unfortunately I am not.'

'I knew Uncle Ron was a prick ,but that he would actually go this far?' Tony shook her head sadly. 'And gods there we were all happy about being pregnant. Oh merlin if I had known...'

'No please don't change how you act!' Jane nearly shouted. 'That is the worst thing you could possibly do. She is thrilled for you if you treat her differently she will distance herself from you. And Tony she needs us both. You didn't see her face when that prick said what he said.'

Cecil put her hand on Jane's calming her down. 'We won't say a word, and we won't change how we act either. I do have a question though. We were thinking of asking her to be the godmother, and we were planning this long before you told us this. Do you think it's a good idea?'

'Actually I think that is exactly what she needs.' Jane said brightly, she knew Liz and she was sure that this would be just the right thing to do. 'It might let her see that she can still have her dreams.'


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey everyone, let me just start of by thanking you giys for the all the great reviews and PM's I got! You have no idea how much they cheered me up. I will try and get back to each one of you personally as soon as I can, if I miss you I do appologize. I did get some more writting done, as you can see;) So I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks! **

* * *

'How is Ms Weasley doing love?' Dominique asked as Minerva sat down behind her desk waiting for the Twins to enter.

'Not good, but ok.' Minerva sighed it was turning into another long night for her. 'When I am done with the twins we are going to bed.' She said pointedly.

Dominique grinned leaning over the table giving Minerva a solid kiss. 'I think that is a wonderful idea. You want me to stay?' Dominique asked when the twins finally knocked.

Minerva arched an eyebrow shrugging. 'You might as well, this should be good.'

Dominique's eyes twinkled. 'Ah yes, I am curious why they did this.'

'Come in!' Minerva said a little louder shrugging' at Dominique. She was curious herself.

Ty and Jess trooped in, they were trying their best to look remorseful, but the Gargoyle had given them some really good gossip. 'Professor.' Jess muttered softly.

'Good evening.' Minervas said sternly. 'Now we all know why you are here, so lets not beat around the bush. Why in Merlin's name did you flood the Room of Requirement?'

Ty blinked, well this was different. McGonagall was usually much more subtle. This was how her mama did things. 'Uhm excuse me Proffesor?'

Minerva had to bite back a chuckle. _It seems direct is best with these two. _'I would dearly love to understand why you did what you did?'

Ty bit her lip and looked at Jess who was scratching the back of her neck. 'Well see we really didn't mean to cause any trouble.'

'We wanted to give a surprise baby shower for Tony and her mate. We over heard mum talking to Aunt Katie about how she always absolutely loved our baby shower.' Jess said glancing up at Minerva.

'So we thought that if we arranged a shower for Tony that she would love it to. We even included the sign.' _Seemed kind of weird not to, how would people know what it was? _Ty said a little excitement in her voice.

Jess nodded in agreement. 'But we couldn't turn the whole place into a shower, so we figured a rain shower was pretty close.'

'And we really wanted it to be memorable.' Ty it her lip once again.

Dominique just couldn't hold it any more, she started laughing. 'So you used the most spectacular spell you could find to make it rain.' She said in between laughs.

Minerva pursed her lips tightly, she knew if she didn't she would start laughing as well. 'The Tempest Spell.'

Jess and Ty nodded. 'We didn't think people would get upset.' Jess mumbled.

Minerva sighed. These two would be a real hand full. _And they never mean any harm. In the most __spectacular ways. _'I think your detention will be spent with me and Madame Siene. We are going to have a little chat about celebratory etiquette. So that in the future there won't be little misunderstanding like this again.'

* * *

Chris banged the door of Sam's dorm room shut. 'I am going to kill them!'

Same who was still drying her hair looked only mildly interested or perturbed at the intrusion. 'Kill who?'

'I don't know!' Chris snapped. 'This was the first time in ages I had the opportunity to see Teddy, and some idiot ruined that. He left right after our little adventure storm.' Chris threw herself on Sam's bed.

'Hey! Get off! I have to sleep there, and you are getting everything wet.' Sam threw Chris a towel. 'Dry of first if you are going to insist on hogging my bed.'

Chris stood up and obligingly started drying. 'Fine, you have some sweats I can borrow?' She asked as she started stripping of her wet robes. She caught what Sam threw her way. 'I am still going to kill who ever it was when I find out.' Chris pointed out.

Sam shrugged. 'You are just bummed you couldn't sneak off with Teddy and snog his brains out.'

Chris shrugged then grinned. 'Course I am! Gods do you know how hard it is to sneak around with our parents around? I swear they have cast anti-snog jinxes all over.'

Sam arched an eyebrow. 'You do know you aren't fooling anyone.' Sam pulled on some sweats as well. 'Ok so maybe you are fooling mama, but mum knows and so does basically everyone else.'

Chris paled, she thought her and Teddy had done a good job at sneaking around. 'Mum knows?'

'Duh! Mum always knows, you should know that by now. Mama just doesn't want to know.' Sam said sighing happily. Dry was definitely better than wet.

'Yea, yea you are right. You do realize once mama finds out Teddy is dead.' She grumbled frowning.

Sam grinned, at least her mama would not find out about Aubrey. 'Nah, she will only scare him half to death. She likes him after all.'

'Oh do shut up Sam! It isn't even that funny.' Chris glared at a now laughing Sam. 'I'm hungry. We never did get any food.'

Sam punched Chris lightly in the arm. 'Yea me too. Kitchen?'

Chris shoved Sam laughing. 'Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

Peter knew that he was completely screwed. His father had gotten there seconds after his mother had started yelling at him. And then demanded to know what the hell was going on. He had up to this point still refused to say anything. 'I did nothing wrong.' He stubbornly said. But was not able to look either of his parents in the eye.

'I swear Peter if you do not start talking I will personally take you to the ministry and hand you over to the Aurors.' Fred Weasley banged his fist loudly on Harry's desk.

Peter turned a little whiter still. 'You...you wouldn't.'

Harry stepped forward. 'No your father wouldn't, but I will Peter.'

Katie was pacing behind Peter, she was beyond furious. 'How could you Peter? How?'

'Because they deserved it!' Peter screamed. The immediately shut up again. He had to keep cool. Or he would be even more screwed.

Katie rounded on her son and got right in his face. 'They deserved what Peter? Do you even know that happened?' Katie hissed softly. 'Did you know that you Uncle Ron sneaked into their home and attacked them? That he nearly killed Liz? That her nearly killed Diane. All because of his jealousy? Do you know why he was so mad, so hell bent on revenge?'

Peter swallowed hard. _Uncle Ron would not do that! He said it was a simple spell. It would hurt no one. _'You're lying! And Uncle Ron is a good man. He told me how Aunt Ginny used a potion to lure Aunt Hermione away from her true place as his wife! She turned her into another dirty dyke!'

Fred shook his head. He could not understand how Peter could possibly believe this crap. Or how Ron had even gotten his fucking hands on their son. 'You are delusional Peter. You have no idea what Ron has done, none what so ever.'

'Lured Hermione away?' Katie snorted. 'Hardly Peter, he was a chauvinistic pig! Even in school. And do you want to know what he did to Ginny and Hermione? Cause I would be all to happy to explain it to you. Ginny and Hermione don't even know that I know, but I know. And I have always known.'

Harry blinked, Katie knew? How the hell had she found out. 'I don't think that is a good idea Katie, he wouldn't believe you anyway.'

Katie stepped back nodding stiffly. 'You're right.' She turned to Fred. 'I think it is time for us to leave.' She said softly tears running down her cheeks. 'Harry do what you have to do.'

Fred wanted to object, but he knew it would be no use. If Peter wasn't going to talk to them, they had no choice. Katie was right, it was up to Harry now. 'Please let us know what is happening?'

Harry nodded. 'Are you sure?'

'If he had anything to do with what happened to Liz and Diane, he has to take responsibility.' Fred said softly. 'This is not the son we raised.' He could see Peter take a sharp breathe and hoped it meant that their little boy wasn't completely corrupted.

'I'll keep you informed.' Harry watched them leave then got up. 'Come Peter, we have to go now.' He hadn't thought he would be heading back to his old workplace this soon.

* * *

Molly looked at everyone around Lavenders bed and sighed. 'Have any of you eaten?'

Ginny looked up and shook her head. 'We were a little busy mum.'

'Don't get fresh with me Ginevra.' Molly got up resolutely. 'Well then I guess I will have to get something for us all. Any requests?' She would take care of her family, like she always did. Make sure they ate, got sleep and in general were healthy. The rest they would take on as it came up.

Poppy who had been close by having helped Isabelle back to bed rushed over. 'No need Molly. Kelpie?' She said clearly. A second later a pop was heard and a ancient looking house elf made his appearance.

'Mistress called?' Kelpie asked with a bow.

Poppy chuckled. 'You old flirt.' She had been working alongside Kelpie for years and was very fond of the feisty little house elf. 'Yes, would you mind terribly getting us some food?'

'No it seems that a lot of Weasley's have made their way to the kitchen for food. So the kitchen is in fool swing. Anything you want we can have here immediately.' Kelpie smiled at Molly's pursed lips. He knew her well, as he did all of her children and their children. 'They's not bothering us Mistress Molly. They's be having a good time with us.'

Molly huffed but sat down. She couldn't well say anything, she had sneaked of to the kitchens many times herself. 'If they do bother you, you know where I am.'

Kelpie laughed happily. 'I's know yes. Now what food can Kelpie bring you?'

Hermione got up. 'Nothing for me, I have to get to the Ministry. I have to get some things done.' She sighed. She knew she had a very long night ahead of her.

Ginny got up looking almost broken. 'Please at least take some food with you.' She knew that Hermione had to go. Originally Hermione had planned on going in the next morning to get everything with the Arielle fiasco sorted, but now this would need her attention as well. 'Please love?'

Hermione nodded. 'I guess a few more minutes won't make a difference.' She gave in.

Ginny pulled her to her. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

Kelpie nodded at them. 'And for everyone else?'

Hugo and Elli shrugged, they weren't hungry. Molly sighed. 'Whatever you think is best Kelpie, thank you.'

Kelpie nodded. 'I's be back soon.' He popped out again.

'Why are you heading to the Ministry now?' Molly asked after a moment.

Hermione sighed, then looked pointedly at Hugo and Elli. 'I have a lot to organize and I still have to deal with the Arielle fallout.'

Molly nodded, understanding that Hermione was going to check into Lavender's situation and exactly what Ron had done. And she would make sure that Ron would never be able to lift a finger against Lavender or her children ever again. Molly had no idea how Hermione was going to manage that, but then Hermione would do it, she was sure. 'Make sure to take care of yourself dear.'

'I will.' Hermione smiled wanly, she knew that she would more than likely forget to eat once she did get going, but she would try. Kelpie popped back and handed her a big package which she took and thanked him for. 'I have to go.'

They all nodded. Ginny took her hand. 'I'll walk you to Minerva's office.' Hermione nodded grateful that they would have a second alone before she left.

* * *

Sam and Chris blinked when they entered the Kitchens. 'Well that explains where everyone went.' Chris said dryly. 'Hello all!'

Everyone at the by now packed table looked up and grinned at the two. 'Took you long enough Cous!' Victor greeted Chris enthusiastically. 'We were wondering when you two would show up. Now we are just waiting for the twins!'

'So this is the after party then?' Sam asked as she plopped down reaching for a platter with chicken drumsticks. She was completely famished!

Tony shrugged. 'Meh call it what you want. I was just getting Cecil here fed, cravings and all, you know?'

'So you really are bonded and pregnant?' Sam asked cocking her head and giving Cecil the once over. _Mhhh it seems Tony has very good taste._

'Yip. And excuse the delay, but Chris, Sam this is Cecil.' She turned to Cecil who was still eating a liberal helping of Haggis of all things. 'Cecil these are more of my cousins, I think that most are here now though, Sam and Chris.'

Sam waved hi and then focussed on her drumsticks, she was famished. She would get to know Cecil later. Chris grinned at Cecil. 'Cravings?'

Cecil blushed brightly. 'I can't help it! I have terrible cravings.'

'Awww it's not that bad love.' Tony soothed kissing Cecil's cheek.

Jane snorted loudly. 'I think that ice cream, anchovy, cheese, crackers, honey haggis and tomato sandwich proves otherwise.'

Chris blinked. 'Oh ewww! That kid is gonna be a boy!'

Cecil laughed then shook her head. 'No it's a girl I'm afraid.'

'Seriously?' A couple voices asked excited for them.

'Yes.' Tony all but strutted she was so proud. 'We are having a little girl.'

'Well congratulations. Though I would not leave the kid alone in a kitchen. Who knows what she might come up with.' Chris teased ducking when Cecil threw a bread-roll at her head. She simply winked at Cecil and laughed.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are having a kickass weekend, or had a kickass weekend. I know I have kept quite busy. I hope you like it. Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

Hermione slumped in her chair. She had a raging headache. She had been going through Ron's financials and everything else she could get her hands on and she could not find anything. Ron had made sure that if Lavender ever thought of leaving him that she would be penniless. There was nothing for her there. Not one Knut. 'Fucking cock-sucking bastard!'

'Ahhh ma'am is this a bad time?'

Hermione hands clenched in surprise before she schooled her face into a pleasant smile. 'No, of course not Adam. Thank you again for coming in in the middle of the night.'

Adam shrugged, what could he say it was his job to look after the Minister. 'I really am sorry to disturb, but I...well I have been ordered to make sure you eat something.' He stammered.

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'My wife or my mother in law?'

Adam chuckled his boss didn't seem to be pissed of at him, so all was well. 'Well your mother in law threatened to hex my bits of if I didn't get you to eat something.' Adam walked to the desk then held out a bottle. 'Your wife just told me to give you this and make sure you drank it. Headache Potion if I had to hazard a guess.'

Hermione looked at the bottle and smiled softly, Ginny always did take such good care of her. She opened the bottle and drank it down fast only grimacing a little at the taste. _Yip still tastes like crap._ 'Well since I am guessing you do want kids at some point why don't you join me, I have enough food for about five people.' _It's not like I am getting any where with all this crap._'Than way you can honestly and in good conscious report to Molly that I ate.'

'Want some more coffee with that?' Adam asked as he started setting out the food. This was not the first time he had dinner with Hermione. She was such a good person.

'Yes, and don't worry I'll get it myself.' Hermione moved to her coffee pot and started a batch. 'Adam if you wanted to hide money, and really make it impossible to find what would you do?'

Adam turned to her frowning. 'You thinking of a little money laundering there ma'am?'

Hermione snorted good naturedly. 'Of course I am, you know for my old age and all.' Adam chuckled then cocked his head questioningly. 'No I am trying to find where my bloody wanker of a brother in law is hiding his assets.'

'Why?' Adam asked as he grabbed one of the sandwiches he had set out. 'Wouldn't it be easier to just ask him or his family?'

Hermione bit her lip, she trusted Adam she had picked him herself. But this was a big thing. _You could really use his help, the boy thinks outside the box. _'This is one of those issues that if you breathe a word to anyone your bits would be the least of your worries, you understand?'

'Of course.' Adam nodded now very interested.

Hermione settled in chair and took he own sandwich. 'Well it seems that Ron is an even bigger bastard than we thought.' This was going to take a while.

* * *

Cecil looked around their room, it was huge and the bed was beautiful. 'Do all the rooms look like this?'

Tony laughed as she reclined on the bed. 'Well not all of them, but most of the single rooms do look similar.' She crooked her finger. 'Now why don't you come to bed.' She waggled her eyebrows.

Cecil turned to Tony arching an eyebrow at Tony. 'Why missy are you suggesting we get up to no good?'

'Nothing not good about it if we do it right.' Tony hooked her fingers in the waistband of Cecil's jeans. 'I am suggesting we get up to all kinds of good things.' She ducked her head kissing Cecil slowly.

Cecil lent into Tony's body, merlin but she loved that body. Tony was firm and sexy in all the right places. And she was horny as hell. One good aspect of pregnancy hormones, there was bound to be some. 'Mhhhhh well I think for all those good things you mentioned we are both wearing way to many clothes.'

Tony kissed the crook of Cecil's neck sucking lightly delighted at Cecil's moans. 'Well we can remedy that. Very easily. Tony pulled back then tugged at Cecil's shirt. Slowly pushing it over Cecil's baby bump. 'You are stunning.' She whispered as as ran her hand softly over their baby.

Cecil covered Tony's hand with her own. 'Well so are you searc. But I am horny and you are taking to long.' She whispered feeling the reaction in Tony's body. She was excited and that thrilled Cecil. 'Now why don't you get rid of all these pesky clothes and make me a very very happy woman.'

Tony grabbed her wand and a flick later they were both naked. 'Better?'

Cecil grinned as she pulled Tony down with her. 'It's a good start that is for sure.' She moaned loudly when they made full body contact. 'But I swear if you don't make me scream, and soon you will be sleeping on that big arse carpet out there in the sitting room!'

Tony chuckled shivering in anticipation, her wand falling from her fingers and landing haphazardly somewhere in the bed. 'Your wish is my command love.' She kissed Cecil hard. Then proceeded to make her way down her luscious body. She knew exactly how to make Cecil scream all night long. She was by her own account the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

Jane paced in her and Alexa's one bedroom then stopped and glared at Alexa. 'I get the bed! I thought I made that clear yesterday.'

Alexa simply shrugged and made herself comfortable. 'You can't just expect to sleep in here every night, so tonight I have the bed!' She said feeling pretty happy with her self restraint. She felt perfectly calm. 'So you have two choices, as I have already told you ten times. Either sleep on the couch or you can have the other side of the bed. Merlin knows it is big enough.'

'You are being cavalier on purpose!' Jane snapped loudly glaring at Alexa, then resumed her pacing. 'I am not sleeping with you!'

'I said nothing about sleeping with you Jane. Who is being cavalier now!' Alexa chuckled as Jane turned scarlet.

'That is not what I meant, and you know it.' Jane growled dangerously. 'I want the bed!'

'Well you can't have it.' Alexa said once again stretching out and sighing happily. She knew she was pushing Jane, but it was kind of fun. _You're playing with fire, and she will loose her temper, and you know that you most likely won't be far behind her! _'And you sure sounded interested.' She said waggling her eyebrows seductively.

Jane stopped in her track the turned and headed for the door. 'You are an insufferable, hard headed pig!' She shouted walking out of the bedroom. She was so close to loosing her temper, and she really did not feel like blowing up the room again. 'I hate you!'

Alexa frowned then quickly followed. 'No you don't!' She said angrily. She had no idea why Jane's statement suddenly hurt, she had heard it so may times before. 'Don't say that.'

'I will say whatever I bloody want!' Jane snapped and got right in Alexa's face. 'You prance around and just do whatever you bloody well please and I am supposed to just go oh well sure. I don't think so!'

'Are you even listening to yourself? I prance around doing everything I please? Seriously?' Alexa yelled, thinking that maybe she should have left well enough alone. _But no you had to push and push and push until you both explode!_

'That is exactly what I am saying, you are so...so bloody impossible!' Jane threw her hand up as she yelled at Alexa.

Alexa's eyes narrowed and she backed Jane up until she hit the wall. 'Is that so?' She growled her voice low and dangerous. She knew that she had feathers one her neck again, but she didn't really care about that.

Jane swallowed hard but kept her head high, she would not be intimidated by Alexa. 'Yes I do.'

Alexa huffed angrily. _Well she thinks it, so why not just do what she thinks you already do! _'Then I guess I would hate to disappoint you Jane.' She said softly mere inches away from Jane.

Jane blinked. 'What the h...' her eyes opened in utter shock, she was prevented from finishing her thought as Alexa had pushed into her hard and was currently plundering her mouth with wild abandon. There was nothing tame about the kiss, it was raw it was passionate and it was everything Jane ever thought a kiss should be like. And in stead of pushing Alexa away like her mind was screaming at her to do, she pulled her closer wrapping her legs around Alexa's waist, not surprised that Alexa could carry her so easily. _Veela's rock!_

Alexa was in heaven. Jane felt so good against her, she only wanted her closer. She felt as if they couldn't possibly get close enough. She groaned happily as Jane wrapped herself around her. The only thing that she wanted right then was Jane. 'Bed?' She groaned out between breathes and kisses.

Jane moaned loudly. 'Gods yes!'

* * *

Hermione sat back and watched Adam over the rim of her coffee cup. 'So you see if I don't find something my sister in law and her children will be on the street without a dime.'

'And seeing as Ron is no longer subject to getting benefits from the ministry neither is Lavender.' Adam concluded. 'What a fucking bastard.'

'Yes, everyone seems to agree on that point.' Hermione sighed shaking her head in frustration. 'And I can't find anything! There doesn't seem to be a dime to their names.'

Adam flipped through some of the pages frowning as he did so. 'Well he got paid to his Gringots account every month, but it always got transferred straight out the next day.'

'Yes, but there is where it stops. I can not get any information on where it was transferred. It's like it just disappeared.'

'Have you talked to the Auror department about following up?' Adam asked patting his full stomach. He loved Hogwarts food.

Hermione nodded. 'I woke poor Tonks up, she was a little miffed. According to her the Goblins wouldn't help us at all. Especially once they found out it was for me.'

'Ah yes the little heist you pulled way back when.' Adam chuckled at Hermione's scowl.

'Yes that. I can't set foot in that bank. Ginny and myself actually had to find another bank that would work in the Wizarding world. We ended up in France for goodness sakes.' Hermione folded her arms. 'Adam I have to find something!'

'Well have you thought of hiring outside the wizarding world? Like a forensic accountant or something the like?' Adam asked.

Hermione cocked her head then grinned. 'You just gave me a great idea.' She got up excitedly. 'Break is up Adam, I have work to do.'

Adam frowned. He had no idea what he had said, but happy Hermione was always a good thing. 'Sure thing boss.'

* * *

Liz stirred when something pushed against her hand. Blinking her eyes open she smiled as one of their two kittens nuzzled into her hand. 'Hey there little one.' She picked up the kitten stroking it's soft fur. 'What are you doing up then?'

'They have both been trying to get your attention.' Diane whispered softly. 'I think they are quite smitten with you.'

Liz blushed shaking her head, immediately regretting the motion. He head was pounding. She figured it was all the crying. 'Damn that hurts.'

Diane got up and quickly went to her bathroom grabbing a pain potion. 'Here this will help.'

'Thanks love.' Liz bit her lip. 'Thank you for being there for me.'

'I will always be there for you. I love you.' Diane placed Jinx and Hex on Liz's lap. 'Now I think we should get some food in us. How about some sandwiches and tea?'

Liz chuckled despite the pain. 'You know we have become seriously domesticated.'

Diane shrugged, it was true on the one hand and totally not on the other. 'As if you mind. Why don't you take your two friends to bed and we'll have dinner in bed?'

Liz smiled gently picking up the two kittens. 'I think that is a great idea. Thank you love.'

Diane watched her walk of and sighed happily as she watched Liz's perfect arse sway this was and that. 'Merlin that is sexy.'

Liz looked over her shoulder grinning. 'I heard that.' She laughed as Diane turned a bright red. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, even if you are impossible.' Diane mock scolded, it seemed for the moment Liz was better. _We'll get through it, no matter what._

* * *

Dominique lay on her stomach propping herself up on one elbow the other drawing patterns on Minerva's naked breasts. 'You are magnificent.'

Minerva laughed lightly. 'Well you aren't so bad yourself.' Minerva moved onto her side so she could see Dominique better. 'That was amazing.' She grinned, who knew that she would be having some of the best sex of her life at her age.

'You are going to kill me you know? Doing that!' Dominique teased pinching a nipple softly. Watching as it pebbled. 'And you are so incredibly beautiful.'

'You know you don't have to be so charming, you already got into my pants.' Minerva said with a arched eyebrow and smile.

Dominique shrugged then lent down taking the same nipple into her mouth sucking it gently, loving it when hands wrapped themselves into her hair. Pulling away she looked up at Minerva mischievously. 'Oh but love I have only just started charming you.'

'Mhhh, that sounds nice.' Minerva babbled as Dominique sucked on the nipple once more and her hands made their way to the other. She had truly no idea what she was saying. She was concentrating on the feeling Dominique was causing.

* * *

Hermione sat back and smiled. This was going to work. And until it brought the results she was hoping for she and Ginny were having a house guest. It was the best solution. Lavender would be safe and taken care of staying with them ,plus it would mend many a bridge that had been burnt down by Ronald fucking Weasley. _People will treat her proper if we do. It's not her fault her husband is a complete sycopath._


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey everyone, so I have got another chapter just for you. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Jane blinked her eyes open a small smile playing on her lips. She was sore and stiff in all the right places. _Boy that must have been some Quidditch Practise I put myself through. _Then Jane frowned. She didn't have a Quidditch practise the day before. And she also noticed that she was very naked. 'Oh no! Noononononononononoonononono !' Jane jumped up memories of the night before hitting her like a ton of bricks. She lift the sheets covering her body. _Damn most definitely naked._ Then slowly turned to Alexa, ten quickly turned away. 'Ok very naked!'

Alexa grunted in light sleep her arm searching for Jane. 'Early, come back to bed.'

Jane jumped up in shock and panic grabbing a sheet wrapping it around herself. 'I have to get out of here.' She muttered to herself then stormed to the door.

Alexa shot up blinking in confusion. 'Jane? Where are you going?'

'I got to get out of here. I got to get out of here!' Jane muttered over and over again. Yanking open the door. And running past an angry looking Lillian.

'For Merlin's sake Jane at least...get dressed.' She muttered the last part when she saw her mother stand there with a very sour look on her face. 'Mother, what a delightful surprise.' She ground out as she watched her mother march into their rooms. Choosing to ignore her daughters state of undress. 'Oh do come it.' She muttered sarcastically. Jane it seemed would have to fend for herself, for now. _How the hell could my day go from very delightful to this in a matter of moments? _'What brings you here so early in the morning?' Alexa asked politely as she could manage while searching for a robe or something to put on.

'I thought you told me she wasn't a floozy?' Lillian more or less ignored her daughter, she was on a mission. And she didn't care who the little slut's family was. No one was going to mess up her vision of Alexa's future, not even Alexa. 'Running around the castle dressed in a sheet? Oh no not a floozy at all.'

Alexa closed her eyes and counted to ten then turned to her mother. 'She is not a floozy mother, do not talk bout my lover that way.' She said sharply. 'What happened between me and her is none of your business. Now why are you here?'

'Oh so now she's your lover?' Lillian spit out angrily. 'No matter. I have been exhausting myself to set things straight once again, and you will be grateful to know I have found the answer to our problems.'

_What in Merlin's name is she going one about?_ 'I don't have a problem mother that would be you that has a problem.' _A very big one, isn't that what one calls insanity? The polite term, that is? _Alexa slipped into a tank top of Jane's that she had ripped of Jane the previous night on their way to the bedroom. She also found a pair of boxer shorts to put on. She felt decidedly better being clothed.

'Of course we have a problem!' Lillian cried out loudly. 'But I have found the solution.'

'What are you talking about?' Alexa asked exasperated. Some times her mother truly lost contact with reality.

'Why I found you a husband of course. He has high standing in our society and will bring you back into graces with the queen, so you can once more be her head of guard.' Lillian said happily. 'And all this will only have been a little snag in the road to success.'

Alexa's jaw quite literally hit the floor. 'Have you lost the last of your bloody marbles mother?' She yelled after staring at her mother for the longest time. How the hell was she supposed to deal with this?

* * *

Cecil sat up groggily blinking sleep from her eyes. Tony had probably gone out for her morning run, so she was really confused why there was someone pounding at their door. She didn't know many people here, and she didn't even realize that anyone knew they were staying here yet. But she guessed she should get up and at least go see who it was. The banging at the door was getting louder and more insistent by the second. 'I'm coming!' She yelled as she grabbed her clothes from the previous night.

Jane fell into the room without really taking the time to look at who opened it she started pacing. 'I slept with her! How could I do that? And how could she do that?' She snapped angrily.

Cecil cocked her head. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with a very naked Jane Weasley-Granger. _Well not completely naked, now be fair. She is wearing a sheet. Covers what should be covered. _Cecil decided that the best thing to do was probably just sit down and wait for Jane to finish her rant. So she sat down and watched in fascination as Jane flailed her arms, every time just about dropping the sheet that covered her, but every time snatching it up just before it fell away. _I guess all that Quidditch Tony talked about has given her good reflexes._

'How could she just jump into bed with me? I mean she doesn't even like me! And then how the hell could I, I don't even know how it happened. One moment we were fighting and the next...well you know what happened next.' Jane muttered the last part.

Cecil pursed her lips, she had to really try hard not to laugh. She somehow got the feeling that Jane did this kind of thing often. 'And exactly why is this all a bad thing?' Cecil finally decided to speak up.

Jane jerked startled that the voice that spoke was not Tony's. _How the hell did I miss this? _'Cecil?' She squeaked loudly.

Cecil smirked happily. 'Good morning Jane.'

'Good morning.' Jane once again only managed a squeak.

Cecil threw her head back and laughed. 'Now you turn shy? I think it's a bit late, although I found your show of reflexes fascinating.'

Jane turned ten shades of red and clutched the sheet tighter to her chest. 'I thought you were Tony. I forgot you would be here.' She mumbled completely embarrassed.

Cecil chuckled then patted the couch next to her. 'It's ok, all the important bits are covered. So sit down and tell me why all this seems to have you so upset that you go running around the castle just about naked?'

Jane did as she was asked, but found that suddenly she had no idea why she had actually ran form Alexa. 'I...don't know.'

* * *

Tony huffed lightly as she ran along the the lake. There truly was no place quite as spectacular as the Black Lake with Hogwarts on it's shore. She grinned when she saw someone very familiar ahead of her on the trail she had been following. 'Hey Aunt Ginny.' She said happily as she caught up to her.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'Well hello Tony, I didn't know you would be sticking around.'

_Oh that's right Aunt Gin and Hermione don't know yet! _'Well I have a good reason to.' Tony said falling into step with Ginny. 'You missed quite the party last night.'

'Worse than they usually are?' Ginny asked with a voice filled with amusement. Their family parties usually ended in chaos. Usually funny chaos.

'Oh well some parts, others were just a little bizarre.' Tony surmised.

Ginny glanced at Tony frowning. 'What happened?'

'Ah you want the good news first? Or the bad?' Tony asked trying to keep her features neutral.

Giny arched an eyebrow, Tony was never very good at hiding things from her. 'I think the good first since it looks like I am not going to like the bad.'

'Ah yea I am sure you won't.' Tony sighed, as good as she was at hiding things from everyone, she had never been able to from Ginny. A fact that still stumped her. But she could think on that later. 'I am going to be a mum.' She said softly.

Ginny nearly fell over her own feet trying to whirl around to face Tony. 'You're pregnant?' She yelped shocked.

Tony stopped laughing. 'No, merlin no.' She helped Ginny right herself again. 'I guess maybe I should have started with I found myself a Bond-mate. And she is pregnant.'

Ginny laughed, absolutely thrilled she pulled Tony in for a hard hug. 'I am happy for you Tony. Congratulations!'

Tony grinned not even complaining when Ginny ruffled her hair good-naturedly. 'We are thrilled. Say do you and Aunt Hermione have some time later? I would love to introduce you to Cecil.'

'Ahh I am not sure Hermione had to go in to work last night. She had no idea when she would be back. But come by for tea anyway, I would love to meet Cecil.' Ginny said and then slowly took of with Tony next to her. 'I bet Fleur is thrilled.'

'Oh well, not thrilled just yet.' Tony sighed.

'Why not, this has been her dream for you since you could spit up.' Ginny teased lightly.

'Well I kinda sprang it on her last night.' Tony winced when Ginny threw a glare at her.

Ginny pursed her lips. 'Well I can imagine she would not be thrilled by that. Why the hell would you keep this from her?'

'It wasn't on purpose, but can I explain all that later? It's rather complicated.' Tony asked, she knew if anyone would give her a break it was Ginny.

Ginny simply nodded. 'Now what else happened?'

'Ah yes after I told my parents we went back to the party so we could announce it to everyone, but before we could it seems the twins decided to throw us a surprise baby shower...you might want to have a chat with them about what that actually is though.' Tony said grinning.

Ginny groaned. 'Oh gods, I apologize for anything they might have done...what did they do?'

'Oh they just caused a little storm in the Room of Requirement.' Tony grinned as Ginny closed her eyes.

'Those two are going to give me grey hair!' She grumbled. 'I will have to have a chat with them later today.'

'Nah. McGonagall dealt with them already. I think that is punishment enough.' Tony shrugged. 'But there is something you might want to look into though.'

'What did one of my other children set the room on fire?' Ginny joked slowing her pace a little.

Tony bit her lip, that would have been way to easy. 'No.' She tried to think of a good way to tell Ginny. 'Jane and Liz got in a argument with Peter. It got very heated, we had to take action.'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked sharply, she knew when someone was tried to soften a blow for her.

Tony huffed out and stopped running. 'Peter seems to have had contact with Uncle Ron. To some degree knew what he was up to. He...he knows Liz can't have children.' _And now so does just about all the family as well. Bloody bastard._

'That fucking bastard! I will kill him.' Ginny hissed and took of towards the castle. She was stopped by Tony. 'Let me go!'

'No, you have to calm down first.' Tony kept blocking Ginny so she could not take of on her again. 'Uncle Harry is taking care of it.' She said softly.

Ginny visibly relaxed taking some deep breathes. 'How is Liz holding up?'

'Diane and Fleur took her to her room, but she looked broken.' Tony said truthfully. She could not get the look in Liz's eyes out of her head. 'Diane and Alexa nearly killed Peter. If not for Cecil it might have ended very badly.'

Ginny bit her lip, she was sure that Tony was leaving out a lot of details. She would have to be patient to get them all. 'I do believe you have more to tell. But you can tell me later.' Ginny sighed walking with Tony towards the castle. 'I think first I am going to check on Liz and then write to Hermione. She should know about this.' _Why is it that Ron just keeps creeping into our lives? Hasn't he done enough? Didn't he ruin enough lives?_

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked into the room where Peter now sat. He looked like the little boy that he on so many level he still was. 'Tonks thanks for doing this.'

'I wouldn't want anyone else to do it.' Tonks smiled sadly. 'He is pretty closed lipped yet, but he is letting more and more slip though.'

'In how much trouble is he?' Harry asked turning away, he just could watch Peter any more.

Tonks sat down at a desk motioning for Harry to take another. 'He will have to be tried Harry, I'm sorry.'

'I had a bad feeling that it would come to this.' Harry twirled his fingers, not sure what to do now. 'What did he tell you so far?'

'He knew that Ron was going to attack Phoenix House. He also helped Ron get past some of the newer wards that were set up so that he couldn't get in without someone knowing. Of course he hadn't managed to get by them all.'

Harry arched an eyebrow, that alone was not exactly good and could get Pete probation at the very least. 'There's more isn't there?'

Tonks's hair started doing the rainbow thing, sure sign to anyone that she was nervous or that she knew something that she wish she didn't. 'Peter was involved in something Ron did.'

'Involved in what Tonks?' Harry pushed, now was not the time for pussyfooting.

Tonks sighed. 'Look I don't have a lot. But did you ever notice anything wrong between Ron and Lavender? Like he was not treating her right?'

Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head. 'No, never. I mean they seemed to cool of very fast after they were married, but Ron was always very gentlemanly around her.'

Tonks scratched the back of her neck, the little bits Peter had let slip were disturbing her greatly. But was it really what she thought it was or was she just putting the pieces together wrong? But then with Hermione's request, she didn't think she was, maybe she was stretching Peter's involvement. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, but then Tonks you know just as well as I do that I was hardly around. So I am not the right person to ask.' Harry said softly. 'You must suspect something for you to ask, and I think I won't be happy with what you suspect.'

'I know for a fact that Ron beat Lavender and his children...and I suspect he might have done worse and Peter was involved.' Tonks said the last part softly.

Harry felt like a bludger had blind sided him and hit him squarely in the head. 'How sure are you?'

'I don't have any proof Harry, but I am pretty sure.' Tonks bit her lip again, she looked and felt miserable.

'You aren't going to tell me what it is though, are you?' Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

Tonks nodded. 'I can't, you know that. But you should tell Katie and Fred that he will need a good solicitor.'


	83. Chapter 83

**Heya guys, I am sorry for making you guys wait, although I have been told I spoil you with how often I post;). Been an interesting week. But here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it:)  
**

* * *

Hermione glanced up. 'Come in!' She watched as Tonks walked in, eyebrow arching. They didn't have a meeting that she knew of. 'Tonks?'

'Wotcher Hermione.' Tonks tried to simulate cheerfulness. But she was never any good at pretending, if her hair didn't give her away her voice did.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company.' Hermione smiled at Tonks. She was thrilled when Tonks had accepted the post as Head Auror. And Tonks took to the job surprisingly like a duck to water.

Tonks fell into the chair opposite Hermione sighing loudly. 'Business I am afraid.'

'Does it have anything to do with Peter?' Hermione asked holding up the letter Ginny had sent her earlier.

Tonks nodded her head. 'I keep forgetting you have a spy network to rival any we have.' She teased lightly.

'So I take that as a yes then?' Hermione sat back sighing in relief. One of these days all that paperwork was going to kill her. He sore back sure liked to remind her of the fact.

'Yes it is.' Tonks frowned and looked at her hands. 'After last night I am pretty sure you are aware that Ron beat his family. But I think there are some things that you do not know.' Tonks looked up looking utterly miserable. 'Do you remember my special project?'

Hermione frowned, but nodded. She did remember it, it was a long shot in I Tonks's own opinion. But a werewolf who had been friends with Lupin had a few years ago gone to Tonks and told her that there were strange things happening to other werewolfs, they were disappearing and later some showed up dead, with signs of abuse and fighting littering their bodies. Not long after that he disappeared as well. Tonks found his body six months later, she had nearly not recognized him. It broke her heart all over again. 'Of course I do Tonks, but what does that have to do with Peter and Lavender?'

'I think Ron was running a fightclub of sorts, and not the kind where the participants participated of their own free will.' Tonks could see the shock cross Hermione's face. 'He made Lavender fight. That much Peter told me.'

Hermione got up and sent her coffee cup sailing. It smashed in a million pieces, then righted itself again and floated to her desk. 'That piece of utter bloody shit!' _How could we all miss this? How is it possible that we didn't see?_

Tonks's eyes were wide, she had never seen Hermione loose her temper, ever. And they had known each other for more years than she cared to remember. 'I am sorry.'

'For what? Tonks you did nothing wrong.' Hermione said her hands still curled into fists. But she had her temper back under control. 'What else did Peter give you?'

'Not much, which is why I wanted to speak to you.' Tonks pulled out a parchment and handed it to Hermione. 'I want permission to use Veritaserum on him. I get the feeling the club is still running and there are quite a few lives at stake. It's nearly full moon.' Tonks added the last part softly. The repecussions clear as day.

Hermione sank into her chair. It had been years since she had sanctioned the use of the potion. But under certain instances she had to. She closed her eyes, she knew that it had to be done. 'He isn't breaking is he?'

'Not fast enough, it will take a long time to get through all the crap Ron fed him.' Tonks mumbled, she didn't like the idea either. 'Time we don't have.'

Hermione picked up her quill and signed the parchment. 'Make it count Tonks. And if there is anything worth saving him for find it. For Katie and George, please?'

Tonks nodded taking the parchment from Hermione. 'I will do everything I can.'

'Good, let me know if you get any viable information.' Hermione watched as Tonks left. The only thing she wanted to do was head back to Ginny. This was getting to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

Ginny knocked softly on Diane and Liz's door. She thought that it being around lunch time that they would be awake. The last thing she wanted to do was wake them up. She smiled when she heard someone move. 'Hi, sorry to bother you Diane'

'You're not a bother.' Diane shook her head, since Ginny had gotten her memories back she had been acting decidedly proper towards her. She guessed it was better than being yelled at. 'You want to come in?'

Ginny grinned as she stepped in. 'I just wanted to make sure you two were ok?' She asked nonchalant.

Diane's eyebrow arched, Ginny wasn't fooling anyone least of all her. 'So you heard what happened?'

'Am I that transparent?' Ginny muttered as she sat down on the couch.

'When it comes to you caring about your children then yes.' Diane said as she took the other end of the couch. 'We seem to get of on the wrong foot quite often, don't we?'

Ginny snorted her eyes twinkling in mirth. 'Yes, we do. I am sorry about that.'

'Accepted. Now what have you heard about last night?' Diane asked, surprised at herself. She was acting so sure of herself. It felt foreign to her and yet utterly empowering. _Is that what happens when after you shift the first time? I should ask Fleur about this._

Ginny cocked her head scratching the back of her neck. This new Diane was confusing. 'Not much truth be told. Tony caught me on my morning run this morning. But I know her she only gave me bare bones.'

Diane looked over to make sure the bathroom door was still closed. Liz was better and she did not want to remind her what had happened the previous evening. 'A lot happened, and I am not sure all of it is for me to tell you. I can tell you this, I won't let anyone hurt Liz.' Diane shuddered lightly at how close she had come to proving just that point. 'You can talk to Liz, but I think it would be better if you talked to her later. It took a long time to calm her down.'

Ginny nodded in understanding. 'That's fair enough. But can I ask what Peter said to Liz?'

Diane bit her lip, but nodded. 'He was drunk and he cornered Jane and Alexa and he was pushing her, I don't know exactly with what. Liz pulled me towards them so we could intervene. But things just seemed to get worse from there. He shifted his attention to Liz and myself. Jane and Alexa had their hands full with keeping each other from killing him.' Diane closed her eyes and once again found herself in that storm wind lashing her face and rain pelting her from all sides. 'He attacked you and Hermione first, I won't repeat what he said, but it was all I could do not to beat the crap out of him for that, but then he told Liz that he knew. He knew what had happened and that she would not be able to have children.'

Ginny was breathing hard her eyes had turned cold with furry. 'I will kill him!' She hissed softly, surprised when she felt Diane's hand on her arm. Looking up she saw the same look she was sure she was wearing on Diane's sweet features.

'I very nearly did.' Diane said almost in a whisper.

'Good for you.' Ginny said without second thought, and Diane in that moment earned her complete respect.

Diane shook her head. 'I shifted for the first time. I really mean I was about to rip him limb from limb, and I know that Alexa was there ad she would have helped.' Diane bit her lip. She wasn't sorry for what happened, not at all. But she knew herself well enough to know that if anything had happened she would never have been able to forgive herself.

Ginny suddenly understood and pulled Diane to her and hugged her fiercely. She was even younger when she took her first life, and still she woke up screaming sometimes. It was something that changed you intrinsically. And something she wouldn't wish on anyone. 'But you didn't.' She whispered into Diane's ear. It was the only thing she could offer to sooth Diane's guilt.

* * *

Alexa paced and glared at Madame Pomfrey who refused to let her speak to Isabelle until Isabelle had finished eating. Which she hoped would be soon. He mother had seriously lost it. She had apparently not only found her someone, which she still could not understand. Her mother was a Veela, she knew it didn't work like that. To make it worse her mother had signed some sort of contract promising her to this man. _That can not be binding! Hell it can't even be legal! _'Madame how much longer do you think the Queen will be?' Alexa asked with the sweetest voice she could manage.

Poppy simply arched an eyebrow not perturbed by Alexa at all. 'She'll be ready when she's ready.'

Alexa growled low in her throat, she knew that any more of this and she would start shifting again. 'I need to speak with her.'

Isabelle smirked from where she stood and took in the scene. Alexa looked about ready to pounce Poppy. 'Alexa don't growl at the people that are supposed to heal us.' She scolded lightly as she made her way over to them

Alexa jumped, she didn't think she had ever been so relieved to see the queen before. 'Your majesty, I am sorry to disturb you.'

Isabelle chuckled. 'It must be serious or you wouldn't be here.'

Alexa handed over a piece of parchment. 'My mother seems to have lost the rest of her marbles completely.' She muttered as Isabelle took the parchment frowning.

Isabelle blanched the further she read. _Oh for fucks sake! I swear the woman has no feelings what soever. And no sense or common decency. _'Where is she now?' She asked her voice full of anger.

'I don't know.' Alexa said. 'After she showed me that little gem I threw her out and told her if I see her again I would hex her to kingdom come.'

Isabelle closed her eyes her jaw clenching. 'Did you know anything about this Alexa? Did you in any way or form agree to this?'

Anger all but exploded in Alexa's body. She shifted without thought. 'I would never do something like that!' She screeched.

Isabelle sharpened her features never backing down. She knew that this particular question would enrage Alexa, but it had to be asked. 'You will keep your anger in check Alexa!' She bellowed loudly. 'Where is Jane Alexa? Because you need to be close to her, and you know this.'

Jane turned red, but she shifted back. Feeling Isabelle's magic overpower her own. She bowed her head. 'I apologize.'

Isabelle nodded in acceptance. 'Now where is Jane. You need her now more than before, so where is she?'

Alexa looked at her feet. 'I don't know your majesty.'

Isabelle sighed, she had thought they were farther along. But they still knew so little about the Right that it was possible that she read them wrong. _No, I am sure that at least Alexa has accepted Jane. But I don't know how Jane felt about Alexa. _'Alexa go find Jane, I will find your mother. And get in contact with your father.'

Alexa nodded. 'Yes your majesty.' Alexa said then turned on her heel. She hoped her seemingly built in Jane finder was still working. _I can't believe this is happening._

* * *

Tony was still grinning. 'You know if you were anyone else I would have kicked your arse when I walked in here.'

Being red was becoming a permanent thing for Jane. She didn't particularly like it. 'I forgot about Cecil, I already apologized!'

Tony laughed harder but managed to pat Jane on the back. 'Oh come on, I have to take the mickey out of you for that.'

Jane huffed, but felt slightly better. 'I didn't know where else to go, ok?' She said softly.

'Ok, ok I am sorry.' Tony fell onto the couch next to Jane. 'Now tell me why you ran out on your girl after you two obviously had a good time last night?' Tony pursed her lips at the look of outrage on Jane's face. 'Oh come on Janey you showed up here in nothing but a sheet, it doesn't take a genius to figure things out.'

Folding her arms across her chest Jane glared at Tony, she really could not remember why she thought that this would be a good idea. 'I didn't run out on her.'

Cecil arched an eyebrow she quickly put a hand on Tony's to stop her from saying anything else. Sometimes Tony couldn't see what was under her nose. 'Then what happened Jane?'

Jane bit her lip nervously, glancing up at Cecil. 'I got nervous.'

Tony opened her mouth ready with a smart remark, but one glance from Cecil and she snapped it shut. Cecil watched Jane, she looked nervous and scared at the same time. _Oh she should really not be talking to us about this. _'It was your first time, wasn't it?' Cecil asked her voice soothing and soft.

After what seemed like an hour Jane finally nodded. 'I got scared, it was all just to much.'

Cecil got up and crouched in front of Jane. 'Hey, it's ok. Alexa will understand I am sure. And it is ok to feel like that. It is a big deal.' She smiled at Jane then got all the air knocked out of her lungs as Jane tackled her.

Tony silently got up at the knock on the door. She was gobsmacked. She had not seen that one coming. Out of the three of them Jane had had more boyfriends and Girlfriends than both her and Liz combined. _And she never slept with one of them...gods now I feel like an utter heel for thinking badly of her. Well not bad really just more experienced. _Tony blinked a little surprised up at Alexa, but then Alexa was a Veela so she really shouldn't be. 'She's through there.' She said pointing to the living room.

Alexa rushed by her and knelt down next to Jane and Cecil. 'What happened?' She asked Cecil softly.

'Oh nothing much, but I do think you two should talk.' Cecil pulled away from Jane. Wiping her tears away. 'You should tell her Jane, and talk to her she will understand.' She said softly before getting up taking Tony's hand. 'We are going for a walk. Take all the time you need.'

* * *

Lavender stirred and blinked her eyes open. She tested her limbs then frowned. It felt a lot better than they had the last time. _Was I out that long?_ Her memory was jumbled, but this felt all wrong. She was in a bed. And the sheets covering were scratchy and clean and smelled...like a hospital. _No, no I can't be in a hospital!_

Molly gently pushed Lavender down again. It was important that Lavender got as much rest as she could. 'It's ok darling, just lay back and rest. You're safe now.' She whispered softly stroking Lavender's hair.

Lavender blinked again, this time she could make out Molly's face. 'Why am I here?'

'Hermione found you, you needed medical attention.' Molly said soothingly. 'She brought you to Hogwarts.'

Lavender relaxed a little. Hogwarts was ok. But Hermione knew, which meant that Ginny knew and Molly knew. 'Everyone knows, don't they?'

'No, we would never take that decision out of your hands. A few people that had to know, know, but only them.' Molly smoothed hair off of Lavender's face.

Lavender nodded gratefully, she knew that still meant a lot of people knew. And she could not hide it any more. But she would deal with that later, she needed to get to her children. 'Hugo, Elli I need them.'

'They are safe. In class dear, they will be by soon I promise.' Molly just kept stroking her hair. She knew that Lavender wouldn't be conscious long. She was on very heavy pain potions. 'I will wake you when they come by, ok?'

Lavender nodded as she drifted of to sleep again. Maybe things would finally get better. Maybe Ron truly was gone.


	84. Chapter 84

**Ok so quick post before my internet kicks out again. Hope you likje!**

* * *

Jane looked up at Alexa her shoulders slumped. 'I am sorry.'

Alexa looked at Jane then lent back against the couch. 'At least you are wearing clothes now.' She grinned at Jane. 'Although I liked the sheet.' Alexa teased trying to lighten the mood.

Blanching Jane smacked Alexa on the arm. 'I wasn't thinking clear.'

'That I noticed.' Alexa took Jane's hand, grateful when Jane didn't pull away. 'Want to tell me why you ran of this morning?'

Jane twirled her fingers not meeting Alexa's eyes. How was she supposed to tell Alexa what she was feeling. She was still so unsettled. But being close to Alexa helped. _Huh, strange, I feel more at ease now than before. _'I was scared.' She said softly.

'Why?' Confused Alexa tipped Jane's chin with her fingers. She frowned worried that she might have done something to upset Jane.

'I...well last time was my first time.' Jane muttered biting her lip softly. Feeling utterly miserable.

Sitting back, Alexa closed her eyes. How could she have been that stupid, be that forceful. 'Oh merlin Jane I am so sorry.'

'No, you misunderstand.' Jane bit her lip, how to explain that it wasn't loosing her Virginity that had her this up set and scared. 'Last night...it was incredible. You were incredible. So very gentle and thoughtful. Everything I have ever thought a lover should be like.'

Alexa felt a weight lift, but the look on Jane's face still bothered her. _Ok I didn't do anything wrong. But something is wrong. _'But?'

'The emotions were so strong I didn't...don't know what to do with them.' Jane said softly finally meeting Alexa's eyes. 'We don't even know what we are to each other and then this. All these emotions. The anger the agitation and so many more. It just feels overwhelming.'

Alexa nodded, she got that, it was insane. Their whole relationship was insane. And fast paced and passionate. 'You know I feel the same things.'

'You do?' Feeling utter relief Jane smiled softly.

Tilting her head to look at the ceiling Alexa nodded. 'Last night was my first time to Jane.'

'I...I didn't know.' Jane felt like such a heel. She had run off instead of talking to Alexa. And why? Because she was scared, sparing no thought of how Alexa felt.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes calm finally settling itself in her frame again ad she stepped out of the fireplace and into their living room. _Well our living room in Hogwarts. It does feel like home somehow. _'Ginny, love?'

Cecil's hands stilled. _Oh bugger, I hope she isn't jumpy. _'Uhm Ginny isn't here right now.' A second later found herself slammed into the wall and a wand painfully jammed against her temple. _Ok she is seriously jumpy...lucky me._

'Who the hell are you? And where is my wife?' Hermione hissed dangerously. She was tired, she was antsy and she really did not have any patients for any more drama.

Cecil swallowed hard trying not to move, but her fight or flight instinct was trying it's very hardest to take over. She had a little one to protect after all. But she also knew that Hermione would be much faster than she ever could be. So she stood still as she could. 'I...I..please just lower your wand. I am unarmed and my baby, you're scaring me.' She said and she sounded rather pathetic even to herself.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but let up a bit. She did note that whoever it this was she was very pregnant. 'You still haven't answered me.'

'Bloody hell Aunt Hermione! What are you doing?' Tony rushed in and grabbed Hermione in the process putting herself in between Cecil and Hermione. She could feel a slightly shaking Cecil fall against her back.

Hermione blinked, what was Tony doing there and why was she protecting this woman? 'Tony what the hell are you doing?'

'Well let me see...' Tony said sarcastically. 'I am stopping you from hurting my Bond-mate and my child!' She snipped angrily at Hermione.

Hands suddenly boneless Hermione's wand loudly clattered to the ground. 'Oh Merlin I am so sorry. I should have known...' Hermione stopped talking when she felt strong arms around her waist. _Ginny._

'Love calm down.' Ginny whispered kissing Hermione just behind the ear.

Cecil stepped out from behind Tony putting her hand on Tony's tensed arms. 'Uhm maybe we should try those introductions again?'

Hermione bit her lip as she nodded. 'I am Hermione, and I sometimes act like a total nutter.' She held out her hand. She frowned when Cecil looked at a little troubled. Filing that away for later.

'It's nice to meet you, Tony has told me so much about you. I feel like on some level I already know you.' She took the hand, she was starting to get used to the touch of others. Tony had told her that neither Ginny nor Hermione would mind about her blood. It was still odd to her though.

Laughing Ginny shook her head. 'Oh I am sure that Tony left out some things. As she likes to toll our praises and leave out our shortcomings. But then she is Hermione's god daughter. And we give wicked gifts.' Ginny winked at Cecil making her giggle.

'I really am sorry about before.' Hermione smiles at Ginny. 'I think lack of sleep is catching up with me.'

Cecil nodded. 'Its ok, I think I would have reacted more or less the same if I had been in your place.' Cecil could feel the tension leave Tony's arm.

Hermione smiled gratefully. 'Oh I hardly believe that, but thank you for the kind words.' She looked at Tony and grinned. 'How the heck could you hide a Bond-mate from us?'

Tony pursed her lips then shrugged, feeling petulant. Cecil forgave way to easily. 'I didn't feel like sharing.'

Cecil frowned then slapped Tony hard on the arm. 'Don't be a child Tony!' She admonished satisfied when Tony looked at her feet remorsefully. 'It wasn't out of choice, I can assure you.'

Hermione cocked her head, she always did like a good mystery. 'Oh?'

Ginny shook her head and pulled Hermione to the couch. 'I just ordered some tea. Why don't you two tell us all about it over tea.'

Hermione kissed Ginny hard. 'You are a queen amongst women! Do I need a good cuppa right now.'

Ginny shrugged blushing happily as they all sat down. 'Come on then make yourself comfortable.'

Cecil grinned cuddling up to Tony. 'You two are cute together.' She smiled even wider when Hermione and Ginny blushed. 'Adorable.'

* * *

Alexa peered at Jane they had been sitting there in silence for ages and she couldn't take it any more. 'So where do we go from here?

'Well I guess we should maybe figure out where we are in this damn Right and figure out what we want from each other.' Jane muttered, she liked it better when they were yelling and screaming.

'I guess that would be the sensible thing.' Alexa agreed. Turning to Jane. 'I should probably give you the latest news first though.'

Jane frowned. 'And how would this newest news influence our course of action?'

'Well cause my mother is hell bent on finding me a proper husband.'

'EXCUSE ME?' Jane yelled the peace she had felt second ago completely shattered. 'She is doing what?'

'She is finding me a husband.' Alexa muttered. 'And for merlin's sake calm down, I don't want anything like that! One thing you have to remember about my mother is, is that she is completely insane! She has signed a contract to give me to a man! Like I am a piece of furniture or something.'

Jane's nostrils flared and her breathe was coming in puffs. And before she really knew what she was doing she took off. 'No one takes away what is mine!' Jane growled menacingly.

Alexa blinked. _What the hell? I am don't belong to anyone! _'Jane you get your arse back here! I mean it!' Alexa yelled loudly as she ran after Jane.

'Wow!' Hermione gushed, not able to take her eyes of Cecil. 'I mean this is fantastic.'

Cecil looked at Tony who simply shrugged. Ginny laughed at her and winked. They were used to Hermione's odd fascinations. 'Uhm, thank you?'

Hermione jumped up and started pacing. She wished she was at Pheonix House so she had access to her personal Library. _You're at Hogwarts! It's got a very extensive library. _'I need to get to the library!'

Ginny laughed out loud then pulled Hermione onto her lap. 'Love?'

Hermione blinked then blushed furiously. 'Oh gods could I act like a bigger geek?' She burrowed her nose in the crook of Ginny's neck.

'Nothing new there Hermione.' Tony chuckled as she pulled Cecil closer. 'But before you run off to the library, you could simply ask Cecil and myself some questions.' _You are going to let her ask but not mum? It's Aunt Hermione, she would find out anyway._

'Well I have a question.' Ginny said her fingers lazily going through Hermione's hair. 'How did you two meet?'

Tony bit her lip, she should have expected that question. Especially from Ginny, she was at heart a big sappy romantic. 'Ah well, uhm yes the thing is...'

Cecil rolled her eyes, this was a story that apparently they would never be able to tell. 'Tony was on a job, so we can't talk about it really.' She said simply, making Hermione chuckle and Tony gape. 'Oh come on love she is the Minister of Magic and your god mother! Do you really think she doesn't know what you get up to?'

Hermione was laughing so hard that she fell of the couch. Ginny easily lifted her up. 'She's right you know. I know what you do Tony, and you are quite free to talk to me about it.' She lent over. 'I am after all your boss.'

Ginny bit her lip Hermione was bonding with Cecil it seemed. They were having a ball making Tony squirm. 'So now that you have permission, how did you two meet?'

Tony crossed her arms across her chest and glared at them. 'Well I don't much feel like talking now.'

Cecil grinned stroking the back of Tony's neck, kissing her on the cheek. 'Well I don't mind telling the story. Although you do know I am going to embellish horribly.' Tony shrugged but was smiling again. 'Ok then now don't you go bitching and moaning about it if you don't agree.'

'How about I just give commentary where I think it's needed?' Tony pursed her lips but could help the grin that crept onto her features.

'Deal.' Cecil sipped her tea sighing. 'Merlin the house elves make the best tea.' She shrugged at the amused glances. 'What can I say I am fascinated by anything not Banshee or Siren. I grew up in isolation only ever hearing whispers and stories.'

Hermione grinned. _Oh this is going to be fun. I like her. _'Well any questions that Tony can't answer I would love to. You are always welcome.'

Cecil felt her heart jump a beat. It was incredible to her how these people all accepted her so easily without thought. 'Thank you I might just take you up on that. But anyway you wanted a story.'

'Well since Cecil is never going to get to the point.' Tony chipped in laughing as Cecil swatted her. 'I was in Ireland on a job.'

'Which by the way I still take offence at!' Cecil interjected. 'My mother might be a lot of things, but she isn't a criminal.'

Tony held up her hands. 'Hey I was just doing my job!'

'Yes well, the clan didn't see it that way.' Cecil started chuckling. 'So I was having this peaceful evening in my little hut close to where the clan lived when I heard a huge commotion.'

'Commotion? Your clan had me hung by my feet over a huge cauldron!' Tony interjected outraged.

Cecil shrugged grinning. 'Well what did you expect? You waltzed into their mound and tried to kidnap their queen. You are lucky they only planned on making stew with you.'

Tony bit her lip. 'They weren't really going to do that though, right?'

Cecil laughed. 'No, no they weren't, but they were going to have fun watching you squirm and think that is what they were going to do.'

'That is until we two saw each other.' Tony smiled lovingly at Cecil, not caring that she looked like a whipped sap while doing so.

At that Cecil started shaking with laughter. 'No, no they got smacked upside the head with surprise.'

Tony nodded also laughing, they both missed the confused looks they were getting. 'The look on both your mothers faces when you went ballistic over what they were doing? Oh merlin that was to funny.'

'Why did they have their hands full?' Ginny asked when neither of the two went on with the story. Hermione was literally biting her tongue not to interrupt.

'Simply because Veela, Siren and Banshee mating habits triggered all at once? It's a very risky situation for anyone close by.' Tony said dryly.

'Like my whole clan.' Cecil smirked happily, he clan scattering like rabbits was still one of her best memories. 'The clan could not come back into the mound for a week. That is how long it took my mothers to coax us to my hut. Then...well we only left it once and that was to get Tony's blessing from her great grandmother.'

Ginny laughed, but she was still curious. 'I am guessing you weren't playing scrabble, were you?'

'GINY!' Hermione yelped mortified. _I can't take her anywhere, I swear! _

Ginny tried to fend of the swats Hermione was raining on her. 'That's not what I meant!'

Cecil cocked her head. 'So that's where Jane gets it from!' She exclaimed happily, she was sure that Jane was Ginny daughter, well birth daughter.

* * *

Jane just kept running, she would keep running and evading the spitting mad Alexa until she found that conniving bitch of a mother of Alexa. 'Come on, you are here somewhere, I know you are.' She huffed as she took another corner on her way to the Hospital Wing. Unlikely place, but every place would be checked.

'Jane, for fucks sake will you stop running around like an idiot!' Alexa yelled loudly still just out of reach of Jane. _Good lord she is fast as hell. And bloody fit! And oohh what an arse._

Jane didn't even answer, they had been yelling at each other ever since she had taken of. But as she came into sight of the Hospital Wing her heart started beating wildly. _There you are you bloody bitch! _Jane put on a spurt of speed, more determined than ever. 'You!'

Lillian turned around as someone yelled at her. She was furious, Isabelle had just told her that she would not stand for her meddling. And that her perfect plan was null and void without Alexa's permission and agreement. She just didn't understand. Why did everyone have to be against her. No one understood that she was doing this all for Alexa's own good. When she saw Jane her features darkened. 'You!' She growled out.

'How dare you? How dare you try and take away what is mine!' Jane was flush against Lillian. Nostrils flaring heart pounding. 'You insane bitch'

'You are the one that is messing up everything!' Lillian shouted. 'And I will have what I want. Alexa will do as she is told, and there is nothing you can do about it.'

'Oh the hell I can't.' Jane growled out loudly taking a step back cocking her fist.

Watching in slow motion Alexa watched in utter shock and admiration as Jane pulled back her fist then let it rip. 'Oh merlin, I am never hearing the end of this!' Alexa mutter as she skidded to a halt beside the two women. Her mother was on the ground clutching her bleeding nose, yelling for the whole world to hear. Her nose was more than likely broken. 'Why the hell did you do that?'

Jane ignored Alexa and bent down to Lillian's level. 'Do not mess with what is mine. Or next time you might not be so lucky as to only meet my fist in your face.' She hissed then straightened. 'She might need the Hospital.' Jane said coldly then turned on her heel and walked off.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hey guys I hope this finally works! I have been trying to post this since yesterday. My internet is seriously fucked at the moment;( Sorry about that. And sorry to all you people out there who I can't answer at the moment! I am trying to get to you I promise. Oh and since it is 31 happy halloween folks;) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Diane jumped a little when arms wrapped around her. 'Hey!' She turned in loose arms kissing Liz softly. 'How'd you sleep?'

'Great, but love you let me sleep away most of the day?' Liz asked yawning loudly. 'Mhhh guess that answers that question.' She chuckled leaning down kissing Diane again.

Diane grinned. 'I just couldn't bare to wake you up.' _Because you were finally calm and not tossing and turning. _'Your mama came by to see how you were. She sends her love.'

'When did that happen?' Liz frowned, she wasn't normally a heavy sleeper. Usually she woke up at the drop of a hat.

Cupping Liz's cheek Diane smiled softly. 'When you took your shower. We actually had a good talk.' _You don't know how lucky you are Liz, for the parents you have. They are wonderful._

Liz's eyebrow arched, she knew Diane, her mama had said something to Diane. Something good it seemed. 'Well that's good.'

'I told her we would join them for dinner.' Diane looked at Liz a little worried. She wasn't sure whether Liz wanted to see her parents just yet for extended periods.

Liz smiled, dinner with her parents actually sounded good. She knew it would also make Diane feel better. 'Sounds fine. Did you guys set a time?'

'No, she said we should just come their rooms. Apparently they are going to head back home tomorrow.' Diane felt so relieved and knew that she was rambling. She stopped when she heard Liz laugh. 'You heel you! I think I am going to ignore you now!'

Liz tried to pull Diane closer again then burst out laughing when Diane picked up a spoon and waved it at her threateningly. 'Ok ok I am backing off!' She laughed harder as she threw her hands up in surrender. 'I give!'

Diane huffed loudly then turned back to her tea tray. 'You better, I know where you sleep. Remember that.'

* * *

Dominique stepped out of the Floo, and shrugged of the soot. 'Have you even moved from that spot.'

Minerva glanced up from her endless paperwork and shrugged. 'I don't know what you are talking about!'

Dominique grinned as she made her way over to Minerva. 'Well in that case would you go to dinner with me?'

'We go to dinner every night.' Minervas said slightly puzzled.

'Ah but this would be a date.' Dominique threw her head back laughing at the look of distaste flitting across Minerva's features. 'I see you aren't particularly fond of that idea. But won't you let me romance you, just a little?

'I am to old to be going on dates.' Minerva said steadfastly.

Dominique grinned, she would get her way, she had no doubt about that. 'Well then what terminology will get you agree love?'

'I am not going on a date with you. No matter what you choose to call it.' Minerva hitched an eyebrow to make sure Dominique got the message.

Dominique simply grinned, so plan A wasn't a go, but she had a whole alphabet left. She was bound to get lucky. 'Ok so not dinner. Then how about a ride on that broom you have told me so much about? We are just in time to watch the sunset.'

Minerva glared at Dominique riding a broom with two people on it was severely uncomfortable. 'And get splinters where no one should ever get splinters? No thank you I got enough of those when I was still playing Quidditch.'

'I still don't believe you threw away your uniform.' Dominique husked in Minerva's ear. 'I am going to find it one day, and then you my dear are going to model it for me.' She waggled her eyebrows seductively making Minerva chuckle despite trying hard not to.

'You'll never find it love, that I can guarantee.' Minerva grinned.

'Oh yea of little faith.' Dominique pursed her lip. That project would have to wait for another day. 'Ok so no to flying then?'

'Merlin Dominique! Yes, that is a no.' Minerva rolled her eyes.

Dominique tilted her head. 'Mhhh lets see join me for a picnic then. I mean it is beautiful outside and the black lake is gorgeous at sunset.' Dominique pouted slightly, this was the date she hoped Minerva would choose. The thought was actually wonderful.

Minerva sighed. 'You aren't going to stop until I choose one, are you?'

'Nope, I won't, cause Minerva I want to charm you and love you and make you feel like you can fly...without that broom of yours, you deserve no less.'

Minerva smiled, her heart beating just a little faster. _Merlin what this woman does to me. Charming as hell too. _'Ok, but you owe me.' Minerva pursed her lips, but she was looking at Dominique with a certain something twinkling in them.

'And we have a winner.' Dominique theatrically announced then pulled Minerva out of her chair. 'You won't regret it.' She kissed Minerva hard. 'And I will love to make it up to you darling.'

* * *

Laurie glanced at the twins doubtfully. 'Why are we doing this again?'

Jessy groaned. 'Come on Laurie we explained that already.'

'Like ten times!' Ty agreed, glancing around the corner to make sure no one was around.

'Yes, but it makes no sense.' Laurie muttered. How was it that she had gotten roped into this one again? _Oh yes you didn't run fast enough! _ 'And I am pretty sure it will get us all into trouble...again!'

'Wuss!' Ty grumbled then turned to Laurie. 'We only need you to cause a distraction. We will do the actual deed.'

Laurie sighed, there was no getting out of it. Whenever the twins got something in their heads people just better watch out and be faster than them. _Devils ambushed me, and now I am going to get in trouble again._ 'Ok so how am I supposed to disrupt that lot?' Laurie pointed to Madame Pomfrey and a bunch of others including her gran.

'Are you an animagus or are you and animagus?' Jess grinned self assured.

'No, absolutely not!' Laurie backed up, there was no way.

Ty pouted. 'Come on Laurie just you know fly in there and cause some havoc and while you do we will sneak back to where the potions are kept and knick the ones we need.'

'No.' Laurie shook her head.

'Come on Laurie, you know you owe us.' Jess let that hang in the air knowing she was playing dirty.

Laurie bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck. 'I owed you! You can't ever use that one against me again.'

'Deal.' Ty and Jess said simultaneous.

_Oh merlin I hope it is worth it! _'You have five minutes tops!'

'All we need sis, all we need.' Ty gleefully rubbed her hands together. If they pulled this of they would be well on their way to making amends.

* * *

'I want that filthy vile whore brought up on charges!' Lillian yelled at the top of her lungs. She was flailing so much that no one could get near enough to mend the broken nose or mop up the excess of blood splattering everywhere.

Alexa growled low in her throat. She didn't have time for this, she had to find Jane. _And right now I don't know whether to strangle her or kiss the living daylights out of her! _'You deserved it!'

'My own daughter!' Lillian screeched.

Isabelle pinched her nose. 'Alexa have you contacted you father yet?'

'No I had my hands full.' Alexa grumbled.

'Go do that. I'll handle her.' Isabelle motioned to the still screeching Lillian.

Nodding Alexa felt utterly relieved to be able to hand her mother off to someone else. 'Yes your majesty.'

Isabelle turned back to Lillian and growled loudly getting everyone's attention. 'You!' She pointed to Lillian. 'Shut the hell up. Sit still and listen.' Before Isabelle could go on all hell broke loose.

'No this is it!' Poppy yelled. Pointing her wand at the fluttering Owl that had dared enter her domain. 'I will not have animals in my Hospital.' But the owl was overly intelligent and kept dodging the spells aimed at it.

'Well damn that thing is clever!' Essi mumbled from beside Isabelle. 'Should we help?'

'No, the last thing we need is a free for all.' Isabelle shook her head. _And that is not an ordinary owl. I wonder which one it is? My money is on Laurie. I wonder if Hermione and Ginny know about this? Should have a chat with McGonagall._

'Out!' Poppy yelled as she kept throwing spells at the fluttering bird. 'When I catch you your feathery arse is mine!' She yelped as the owl bomb dived her pulling back at the last second. And then as suddenly as it appeared it took of out the window and disappeared. 'I am retiring this is it! I can't take this school any more. Every year it gets worse and worse.'

* * *

Alexa wandered to the owlery after having to ask about ten times where it was. 'Gods this is driving me insane!' She said her skin was crawling again and being around all those people trying to find Jane did not help.

'So you finally found me?' Jane stepped out from behind a pillar. On her arm was a jitter little owl. Hooting happily at being spoiled by her owner.

Jumping about a foot Alexa turned around. 'I wasn't actually looking any more. You made it clear that you didn't want to see me when you ran off.' Alexa whistled and waited until a beautiful tawny owl landed on her outstretched arm. 'Hello there Figs. I have a letter for you.' She whispered as the owl hopped onto her shoulder. She tied the letter to the owls leg and gave it a fond scratch on the head. 'Take this to my dad please?' Figs hooted softly the took off.

'You're mad at me, aren't you?' Jane scratched the back of her neck.

Alexa turned to Jane and shook her head. 'I would have loved to be able to deck my mother, she is a piece of work that one.'

'Then why did you stop looking for me?' Jane asked a little puzzled.

Sighing Alexa went to one of the stone arched and sat down looking out over the lake. 'I don't like being treated like a possession, because I don't belong to anyone except myself.'

'I don't...'

'No let me finish.' Alexa snapped sharply. 'I stopped looking cause people were driving me insane. And then I started thinking about how we have been acting towards each other.' Alexa frowned, well she had been thinking more about how their behaviour had been changing. 'I think we are bonding.'

'WHAT?' Jane yelped. 'I thought you would be more sure than that and that you would I don't know..know?'

'Well I don't know how this fucking Right messes with the bonding!'

Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm down. 'Ok why do you think we are bonding?'

'Well the most obvious thing?' Alexa asked getting a nod she pursed her lips. 'I can't stand being away from you, I mean there is this constant pull to be with you.'

'Ok, but that can not be your whole argument.' Jane mumbled, she wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

'It would also explain why you went after my mother the way you did. Not to put too fine a point on it, but you were dementedly over protective there.' Alexa said tersely. 'And it also would explain why the queen keeps sending me after you. She knows is my guess. Not everything, but she senses we are bonding.'

'Shit.' Jane muttered, why did Alexa have to make so much sense. She was perfectly happy living in ignorance. It was fun. Meant no responsibility.

Alexa rolled her eyes then started laughing. 'You are just such a charmer, aren't you?' She managed between laughs. 'I can't fathom any one not falling at your feet!'

'Oh shut up!' Jane muttered but couldn't stop from chuckling. This was getting completely out of hand.

* * *

Laurie fluttered her wings and was very grateful to see the owlery ahead. She really had to practise some more. This being an owl thing was exhausting especially if you have a crazy person shooting hexes at you! She changed as soon and she got inside the owlery and ended up nearly falling all over Jane and Alexa. 'Oh no! I...no!' _I am not seeing this. This is all in my head. It's not real!_

'Lauren what are you doing here!' Jane yelped trying to zip up her pants and right he shirt at the same time.

Laurie turned her back blushing bright red. 'It's the owlery Jane! Bloody hell! I mean seriously...the owlery! I don't have to ask you what you were doing here!'

Alexa was just as red as the other two. 'Ahhh why don't we just all forget this happened?' She asked hopefully as she righted her own clothes. _How the hell did we end up doing that...here?_

'No Lauren is going to answer me why she is up here!' Jane said her embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

'That is none of your business.' Laurie mumbled her back still turned.

Jane grunted unhappily, she would not settle for that lame arse answer. 'If you don't tell I will tell McGonagall you were out in your animagus form without permission!'

Laurie whirled around. 'You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh I would!' Jane snapped.

Laurie's eyes narrowed and she advanced on Jane until her back hit the wall. 'If you do that I will tell her you were having sex in the Owlery with her!' Laurie pointed at Alexa.

'You wouldn't!' Jane yelped.

Laurie simply glared. 'Try me.'

_Oh my god how in the world did I end up bonding to her! My god Jane is as mature as a two year old! _'Like I said why don't we all not just pretend that we never saw each other here?' Alexa muttered.

Jane glared at Laurie, but Laurie wasn't going to back down. 'Fine, but if I hear so much as a whisper about this you are dead.

'As if I really wanted to see you doing that! And here of all places!' Laurie growled then stepped back then left.'


	86. Chapter 86

**Helloooo guys! Gods my internet works...for now...dunno how long. I hate roomates and New Zealand. Ok maybe more I hate Roomates that are in New Zealand and can not be reached so I can get the bloody internet fixed! Ok why am I teeling you guys all this? Uhm ok without further ado another chapter just for you guys. Hope you like it;)  
**

* * *

Ty looked at the supplies they had liberated. 'So do you think we have everything?'

'Yea, I mean we have everything to make it easier for them. Now we just have to sneak it out of our room and into theirs without being seen.' Jess looked at their present. 'Do you think we should make a package out of it?'

'Mhhh yea, why not, make it look pretty.' Ty looked around the room then grinned. She took the basket Jess kept her socks in and enlarged it. 'There that will work.'

Jess and Ty packed everything in it and stood back. 'Some thing's missing.'

'Like what?' Ty cocked her head. Not seeing anything missing.'

Jess sighed, sometimes she really had to wonder how she and Ty could even be sisters. 'It's not pretty. And it's for a girl. It should be pretty.'

'Why?' Ty asked totally missing the point. She thought the basket was enough.

'Ugh never mind. Just go get some of the flowers in the Garden and bring them to me. I'll take care of the rest.

* * *

Liz made herself comfortable and watched as her mama went of to wake up her mum. She pursed her lips wondering whether they had been otherwise occupied, or whether they had really been napping like her mama had said. With her parents you never know. 'You know what love, I hope in twenty years we are like them?'

'What do you mean?' Diane asked snuggling into Liz's side.

'Well I hope we are still all over each other like my parents are. And yes it is gross to think about that...but they have the kind of marriage I want.' Liz shrugged. It wasn't the best explanation but She was sure Diane would understand.

'It's not close as disturbing as thinking of my baby doing the dirty with her Bond-mate.' Ginny said from just behind Liz making her jump in the air. She laughed at the disgruntled look Liz threw her way.

'Ginny behave, she was being sweet.' Hermione chuckled, bent down and kissed Liz on the cheek. 'Hey love how you doing?'

'Hey mum.' Liz smiled, her mum looked tired, she must have had a really long night. 'I am ok.'

Hermione arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 'Hello Diane.' She turned to Diane kissed her on the cheek as well.

'We are just happy to see you before you are off.' Diane said not moving away from Diane. She was definitely feeling more at ease with being more tactile with others present.

Ginny plopped onto the second couch and pulled Hermione onto her lap. 'Well we thought that you two might want to talk a bit about the wedding.'

'With everything that has happened it has been put on the back burner a little.' Hermione made herself more comfortable. Ginny was in one of her possessive moods. _I do so love these._

'I have kinda forgotten.' Liz mumbled.

Diane stroked Liz's cheek softly then kissed her. 'Well we still think that we should do it really soon.' Liz simply grinned, feeling much better. Thus far they had not been able to finish the bonding because people always seemed to interrupt.

'Well that is good. We thought the same thing actually.' Ginny said happily, she was not happy it was Liz getting married, but at least weddings were fun. Weasley weddings especially. _Ok so maybe I am not happy, but I am proud._

Hermione shook her head. This was going to be a huge mess. Well not the wedding, more the reception. _Oh gods I hope it's not a repeat of out wedding! That is something I really do not want to see again. Really really don't. _'Did you guys have any specifics in mind?'

Liz bit her lip. 'We don't want anything big. And we would like to have just a few friends and family there.'

'And I think under the circumstances not your whole family.' Diane said darkly her jaw clenched. Her anger still simmering just under the suffice.

Hermione sighed, they wanted to talk to the two about Peter. But not like this. Not in conjunction with the wedding which was supposed to be the happiest day of Liz and Diane's life. 'Peter will most definitely not be there. He is going to Azkaban.' She said the last part very matter of factly. And was faced with three very shocked faces.

'What? For that?' Liz asked totally flummoxed. She really hated Peter, but that seemed a bit harsh sending him to Azkaban.

'No love, not just for that.' Hermione took a deep breath, they had to know. They had the right to know.

* * *

Alexa reclined on the couch in her rooms. Jane was still pissy about their run in with Laurie, but then what had she expected? And what the hell had they both been thinking. 'Jane will you please sit down already?'

'I can't believe her! The nerve.' Jane muttered as she continued to pace.

'Will you stop!' Alexa tried again. She had been trying to get Jane's attention since they had gotten back to their rooms. 'Please?'

Jane didn't even stop. She was in the zone, as her parents liked to call it. She would become totally obsessed until she figured things out. And at the moment she was trying to figure out why Laurie wouldn't tell her what she was doing in the owlery. 'Why wouldn't she tell me! I mean I am usually the one getting her into trouble. Not right that she wouldn't let me in on it. That can only mean one thing.'

Alexa sighed, there was no talking to Jane apparently. 'What does it mean?' Maybe if she played along Jane would snap out of it sooner.

'Well she was obviously meeting someone there!' Jane yelped excitedly.

'Jane I think that is rather far fetched. I mean in the owlery?' Alexa said biting her lip, Jane was acting really odd. _Well when has she ever acted normally though? Seriously she doesn't do normal. As if you want normal!_

'Didn't stop us now did it?' Jane arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Alexa rolled her eyes. 'That was an accident, we didn't plan that.'

'Doesn't mean they didn't.' Jane said glaring at Alexa. _Why is she being this impossible?It's obvious isn't? Laurie had a boyfriend, how cool is this, now I just have to figure out who it is so I can give him a proper hello._

_Ok that is it!_ Alexy got up and grabbed Jane and threw her over her shoulder. 'Are you going to stop this?'

'Put me down! Fucking hell You bloody idiot, put me down!' Yelled a red faced Jane.

'I'll take that as a no.' Alexa opened the window and stood on the sill. Then she lowered Jane until they were facing each other. 'Now if I were you I would hold on.' Alexa stepped of the sill and dropped shifting as they fell. _Finally she is shutting up! Well ok screaming is better than all the pacing and ranting._

* * *

Ty and Jess placed the basket with goodies in front of Cecil and Tony's door. 'I still don't know why we had to put flowers in there and make it pretty.' Ty mumbled earning herself a slap upside the head.

'Because it's nice and all girls like flowers. And every little bit helps.' Jess glared at Ty. 'Ok so I knock and then we run. Ok here it goes.' Jess bit her lip then knocked. 'Go, go, go!' They made it around the corner before the door opened, the peeked around and then grinned. 'Mission accomplished!'

'We rock.' Ty did a little happy dance. 'SO what we going to do now?'

Jess shrugged. 'Maybe we should catch up on school work. We have been falling behind a bit.'

'Ugh, yea I guess we should.' Ty said as they made their way to the common room. 'Merlin it sucks being a kid, I can't wait till Iam a grown up.'

* * *

Tony was completely puzzled. She held a big basket in her arms with all kinds of weird things in it. 'What the hell?'

'Who was it love?' Cecil asked from the bathroom, still lounging in the bath.

'Bugger me if I know.' Tony shrugged as she walked into the bathroom. 'When I opened the door the only thing I found was this here.' Tony said as she sat on the side of the tub.

Cecil's eyebrow arched. 'What is it?'

'Uhm well I am guessing a gift.' Tony looked at some of the bottles in basket then frowned. _A hang-over potion?_

'Oh look flowers.' Cecil gushed as she picked up on of the roses and smelling it.

'And hangover potion.' Tony said dryly. 'Oh well the Pepperup potion can actually come in handy.'

Cecil rooted around some of the things were very odd. 'Pickled onions?'

'I don't know.' Tony shrugged. 'Oh there's a note. Maybe that will explain things a bit better.'

**Dear Tony, and Tony's Bond-mate**

**We thought that you might need a cars package, for all those unforeseen pregnancy issues.**

**Love anonymous**

**PS. Sorry about the baby shower.**

Cecil laughed as she held up a pair of huge, what Tony once described as Quidditch robes. 'What the hell is this?'

'I think it's the twins idea of an apology, and a care package.' Tony's eyebrow hitched up high. 'Those are Slytherin robes. How in blazes did they get their hands on those?'

'More importantly, why?' Cecil fingered a kettle and a multitude of clean towels.

Tony frowned as well, she had absolutely no idea what all this stuff was supposed to be for. 'Oh look Hangnail cream.' She very carefully held up the flask containing it. _Ewww! Why the hell would they give us this?_

'Searc what are we going to do with this? Because I really don't think they got this stuff by asking nicely.' Cecil snorted as she held up what could only be described as magical daipers. 'I don't even want to know where they found these!'

'Oh merlin.' Tony started laughing, as she looked thought the rest of the basket. 'I'll be sure to ask them though. And I promise I'll take care of it, later though. Much later.' Tony couldn't take her eyes off of Cecil, she was so sexy. _And return these potions. Otherwise Madame Pomfrey will kill those two._

* * *

Liz was so shocked she could not form words. She knew that Peter was an arse, but she never suspected anything like this. 'Are you sure?'

'Tonks is very good at her job.' Hermione said sadly.

Not knowing where to look, Liz looked out the window. 'How could he do something like that?'

'I don't know baby.' Hermione answered softly. 'I have to ask though...' She bit her lip hard, she hated doing this, but it needed to be done. 'Did any of you guys know anything about Hugo and Elli?'

'WHAT?' Liz yelled beyond angry that her mum would ever think something like that.

Ginny saw where things were heading, and it was no where good. 'Lizzy, your mum has to ask.' She took Liz's hand and squeezed it gently. 'And she wasn't implying that you knew they were being hurt, more asking whether you kids knew something was up.' She explained.

Liz huffed, but calmed down a little. She would have wanted to know too. 'We didn't know that Uncle Ron beat them.' She sighed closing her eyes. 'We thought that they just didn't have a lot of money. Their clothes were always hand me downs and second hand. Sometimes they were so bad that there were more holes than anything else. So we always made sure to have some extra things with us so we could tell them we had to much and that they were doing us a favour by taking the extra stuff.'

Hermione could feel tears burning her eyes. 'You guys are the best.' She got up and moved to the kitchen. This was just a little to much for her, at that moment.

Liz frowned and gave her mama a questioning look. 'Is mum ok?'

'She will be.' Ginny bit her lip glancing at the kitchen. She had to get to Hermione, she was so obviously hurting. 'Excuse me for a bit.'

'Love is everything ok?' Diane asked worry evident in her voice. Admittedly she didn't know Hermione and Ginny, but this seemed out of character for Hermione.

Liz nodded, she was used to this. Every now and then things just really got to her mum. 'Sometimes my mum just needs my mama to hold her and tell her everything will be ok. But she doesn't like it when other people see it.'

* * *

Minerva's jaw was hanging open so wide it was literally on the floor. 'You did this?

'Of course I did.' Dominique grinned leading Minerva to the beautifully decked out blanket. The view was spectacular, she had spent hours trying to find the perfect spot. And she had. A little secluded cove with a direct view to the hills and mountains and Hogwarts itself. It was simply stunning. 'Madame would you like to take a seat?'

Minerva sat down and had to admit the view was spectacular, it was times like this that she was reminded how beautiful Hogwarts truly was. 'Why would you go through so much trouble?' _For me._

'Because Minerva whether you like it or not, I like doing romantic things for my mate. I like treating her like she is the single most precious thing in my life.' Dominique kissed Minerva passionately and made sure that Minerva was looking her in the eyes. 'Because Minerva McGonagall you are just that to me. And I won't ever let you forget it. So get used to things like this.'

Minerva laughed then pulled Dominique to her hard. 'I hope you warded this spot.' She lightly bit Dominique's neck. 'Because you are so getting lucky.'

* * *

After what felt like forever Alexa decided that Jane had had enough time to calm down so she returned to their rooms. 'You calmer now?'

Jane glared, but could only manage it for second. 'Merlin if I didn't love that so much I would absolutely kick your arse right now!'

'Well it would still have been worth it, since you aren't driving up the walls any more.' Alexa grinned. Pulling Jane even closer. 'And when you aren't rambling I can do this to you.' Alexa bent down and sweetly kissed Jane on the lips.

'Mhhh I do like that.' Jane muttered against Alexa's lips shivering as Alexa's hands went under her shirt.

'Neither would I be able to do this.' Alexa easily lifted Jane into her arms. 'How about we call it an early night?'

Jane nodded. 'I think that is an even better idea than going flying.' Jane bit Alexa's ear. Laughing when Alexa growled at her. 'Oh merlin that is sexy.'

'You haven't seen anything yet.' Alexa gently lay Jane on the bed. 'Last chance to stop.'

'Not on your life.' Jane breathed hard as Alexa slowly stripped for her. _Holy fuck she is so sexy!_

_If this is how it feels like to find your mate, then I want this all over with already! _'You like what you see?'

'Oh hell yes!' Jane was so turned on it wasn't even funny. 'Now please get over here.'

Alexa slowly walked closer to Jane then finally let the last of her clothing drop. 'Your turn.'

Jane swallowed hard but slowly got onto her knees, unbuttoning her shirt. But she couldn't really manage it. Her hands were shaking so hard. 'I...I...'

'Let me help?' Alexa gently covered Jane's shaking hands with her. Then ever so slowly unbuttoned the shirt. 'You are so beautiful.' She whispered then showered the exposed skin with butterfly light kisses. She looked up at Jane asking permission when she got to the bra. When Jane nodded Alexa removed that as well.

'Don't stop.' Jane bit her lip. Alexa was doing wicked things with her libido. 'Please.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Alexa was on a high like few she had ever had. It felt better than flying. It felt better than anything she had ever done. And all it took to get her that high was simply touching Jane.

Jane getting some courage back unzipped her pants and pushed them down as far as they would go. 'Mhhh off! I want them off.'

Alexa agreed whole heartedly. 'Stand up.' She guided Jane up then quickly stripped Jane. 'Oh sweet lord you are so sexy.' Alexa pulled Jane as close as she could their bodies making contact full on.

'Make love to me Alexa please!'

'Try and stop me.' Alexa mumbled as they fell onto the bed. _This is going to be very, very good and long night!_

* * *

Tonks was beyond furious. Her hunch had been right on the money. Peter knew a hell of a lot more. And he was more involved than she had thought he would be. It seemed like he and Ron ran the club together. Peter had the idea one night while getting drunk with Ron. The Fight club had been running unchecked for years, making both men a fortune. Tonks stood throwing her desk over in the process. She was just so enraged. What these two men had done was just beyond cruel. 'Bastards!'

Harry rushed into the office when he heard the commotion, he had yet to leave. He just couldn't until he knew what was going on. _Old habits die very hard. _'Tonks, everything ok?'

Tonks growled in frustration. 'Yes, just peachy keen.' She threw a mug that had been standing on the hearth. Feeling utterly satisfied when it shattered into a million pieces.

'Ok then that mug must have done some terrible things for you to be so mad at it.' Harry tried to tease, only earning himself a glare. 'Come on Tonks, talk to me. We could always talk with each other.'

'Harry I can't.' Tonks sighed in frustration. 'Gods I miss Lupin.'

Harry was surprised to hear Tonks actually bring up Lupin, she rarely if ever talked about the man. She had refused to after he died. 'I miss him too Tonks, sometimes it catches me completely unawares.'

'Right now the only thing I want to do is go home and just fall into his arms and let the world disappear for a while.' Tonks could feel tears sting her eyes. It didn't happen very often any more, it had been such a long time since Remus had died. But some times just for a little while she missed him so much she would cry herself to sleep.

Going on instinct alone Harry pulled Tonks into his arms. And was completely surprised when Tonks crashed her lips to his hungrily, desperately. And then he forgot what he was going to say and kissed Tonks back with just as much fervour.


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey guys, so time for me to give you guys another sorry! I got in a accident last week, and I am sorry to say I broke one of my hands rather badly. So it will be longer between updates since writting is a bit of a pain...literally. I do appologize sincerely. I am not stopping though, just slowing down. So please don't give up on me. And enjoy.  
**

* * *

Lavender felt like she was floating, she felt light and for the first time in a really long time, pain free. But opening her eyes was something that seemed to be beyond her abilities. _Was it the full moon already? Did Ron actually give me pain potion after? That would be very out of character._

Hermione put down her book and took Lavender's hand in her own. After dinner and a couple hours of sleep and cuddling with Ginny she had insisted on sitting with Lavender and letting Molly get some sleep. After a lot of back and forth she finally had managed convince Molly that she should get some sleep. Ginny was lightly snoozing next to her. No matter how much she had told her she didn't have to be there. _Never could take no for an answer. So she gets a terrible nights sleep, just so she can make sure I am ok. Love this loon to death. _'Hey Lavender.'

Lavender groaned, that was not Ron. She knew that voice. 'Hermione?'

'Hey, welcome back.' Hermione whispered, not wanting to wake Ginny up. She knew that Ginny was going back to practise in the morning.

Lavender finally managed to get her eyes open. 'What are you doing here?' Lavender looked around confused. 'Where am I?'

Hermione bit her lip, she hadn't thought of the possibility that Lavender might not remember what had happened. She should have though. She was on so many potions, that memory loss, temporary as it would be, should have been expected. 'You are at Hogwarts. We had to bring you here, you were badly hurt.'

'But Ron, he'll kill me when he finds out.' Lavender wheezed her eyes suddenly wide open and terrified. 'He'll kill my babies. I can't be here, I can't.' Lavender tried to sit up. But couldn't even if she wanted to.

Hermione firmly held her in place. 'Sweetie Ron is not going to hurt you or the kids. He is locked up. He will never come close to you again.' She said as firmly as she could manage hoping that Lavender would believe her.

Lavender's mind was clouded, but she nodded anyway. Hermione never lied about important things. She told the truth to a fault sometimes. 'You sure?'

Hermione actually snorted at that. 'Yes Lavender, I am sure.' Hermione helped Lavender sit up in bed. It seemed that she was coming around for real this time. Molly had informed her and Ginny that she had woken up a few times during the day, but only for a few minutes then she would drift of again. 'Can I get you anything?'

Lavender groaned again her head hurt like hell. 'You can tell what the hell ran over me.' Lavender muttered softly. Although she knew exactly what it was. She just didn't want to think about it.

Hermione scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. She didn't think that this was the place or the time for that discussion. Lavender needed a little more time to heal before they went there. 'How about I get you some water?'

Lavender pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she really looked at Hermione. She could very clearly see the worry in her eyes, and also anger and guilt amongst other emotions. 'You know, don't you?'

'Hugo and Elli were worried about you.' Hermioe said softly. 'I found you at your place, you were in very bad shape.'

'Why did you bring me here, and not StMungo's?' Lavender asked curiously, she would have thought that they would have been better equipped to deal with her injuries, as well as her condition.

'Because you asked me not to take you there.' Hermione simply replied truthfully. 'I thought you had at least the right to have some control. Madame Pomfrey would have taken you to StMungo's herself if it came down to it though, and I knew that. So I knew you would be safe here.'

Lavender actually laughed at that, which in turn made her cringe in pain. 'Bloody badgering hell that hurts.' She still smiled though. 'You know it's good to know that some things never change.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked curiously as she sat back in her chair, Lavender seemed to be doing ok so she could relax just a little.

'You are still smart arse, and you still over analyse everything.' Lavender tried to joke, but didn't quite pull it off. Hermione would never know how grateful she was that she had let her decide where she was taken. It meant the world at that moment.

'Well I can't help it I like to be prepared for all eventualities.' Hermione huffed indignantly. _She will be ok, she will be ok. She is trying and I will help as much as I can. We will help as much as we can._

'You never could.' Lavender smiled, then looked down at her hands. 'How are Hugo and Elli?'

'They are worried, but also they are relieved that you are here.' Hermione had watched them. They were terrified, but that would not help Lavender, they all needed time to heal.

'But they are ok?' Lavender asked sounding a little scared.

'Yes, they are safe and sound.' Hermione said. 'They will be thrilled that you are really awake now though.'

Lavender nodded gratefully. 'I...there are some things you need to know.'

Frowning Hermione took Lavender's hand. 'What do you mean?'

'A...a...about Ron.' Lavender stammered, she was terrified, but Hermione had told her he would not hurt her any more. _Hermione never lies._

'You don't have to talk about him, if you aren't ready.' Hermione soothed like she always did with her children. She didn't know what else she could do to ease Lavender.

'No, you need to know.' Lavender said almost desperately. 'Others are getting hurt.'

Hermione didn't know what to do, whether she should tell Lavender they already knew, or let Lavender tell her what she knew. Taking a a deep breath she made her decision. 'Peter told us about everything Lavender, we know about the fight club.'

Lavender suddenly started to wheeze, the walls were closing in and she could not breath, she could not move. It felt like she was being held down, under water.

Hermione shot up in alarm. 'Madame Pomfrey!' She screamed waking up everyone in the Hospital wing including a very confused Ginny. 'I need help!'

Poppy came running out of her office. And shoved a very worried Hermione aside to get to Lavender. 'Go get my bag Hermione, now!'

Hermione nodded and took off. 'I'll be right back.'

'Can I help?' Ginny asked wild eyed and worried.

Poppy didn't look up, but nodded. 'Try talking to her. Calming her down.'

'Ok.' Ginny made her way to the other side of Lavender's bed. 'Hey there Lav, can you just you know breath?' Ginny wasn't all that awake just yet, but kept on talking.

Hermione returned with Poppy's bag clutched in her hand. 'What's happening?'

'She's having a panic attack.' Poppy said soothingly, she could see how worried both Ginny and Hermione were, the last thing she needed was for them to get the same. 'She'll be ok.'

* * *

Jane huffed loudly as she fell back onto the bed next to Alexa. 'Holy shit on a stick! That was bloody fantastic.'

'I totally agree.' Alexa heaved out of breath. She loved Quidditch players, she really really loved Quidditch players. _They have to most amazing bodies and stamina that just keeps going and going! Fucking fantastic!_

'Wanne go again?' Jane grinned still greedily sucking in breath.

Alexa roared, they were both completely spent. And they both knew it. 'Sure.'

Jane squeezed Alexa's hand. Then laughed. 'So was that as good for you as it was for me?'

'Oh hell yea.' Alexa smiled as she turned her head to Jane. 'You know you are amazing.'

Jane also smiled, Alexa was thinking the exact same thing as Alexa had been thinking. 'Why didn't we just do this from the start?'

'Don't have the foggiest. Sure is a hell of a lot more fun.' Alexa turned onto her side drawing circles on Jane's naked stomach. 'Have I mentioned I love these abs of yours?'

Jane snorted. 'You might have mentioned it one or a hundred times.'

Alexa blushed brightly. 'I can't help it you are just so gorgeous.'

'You are too.' Jane said leaning over to kiss Alexa sweetly. 'And I think we go together rather well.'

Now that made Alexa laugh again. They seemed to be doing more of that and less of the fighting thing. But she figured, that they would always be a bickering couple. They were both so stubborn and set in their ways and opinions. 'I think we proved that, quite effectively I might add. How do muggles put it? We went at it like rabbits.'

'Oh my bloody hell where the hell did you hear that one?' Jane said through her laughter. Not that she was disputing the fact, how could she?

Alexa shrugged grinning happily. 'It was on one of my Royal escort trips. One of the guys had the worst crush on one of the guards, and his friend and him were talking and he said that he would love to go at it like rabbits with my friend. So I asked what it meant.'

Jane nearly fell out of bed she was laughing so hard. 'You didn't?'

'Yes I did. I have never seen a full grown man going that shade of red.' Alexa grinned cheekily. 'It also taught him a valuable lesson about gossiping about people where they can hear.'

'You just like to scare all the pretty boys away.' Jane teased. She closed her eyes sighing happily. 'Alexa?'

'Mhhh?' Alexa mumbled exhaustion catching up with her. It had been a very long day.

'We are bonding.' Jane stated matter of fact. She couldn't deny that really, since even though she wasn't quite ready to admit it to anyone, she was falling Alexa. So very hard.

'Mhhh.' Alexa still only mumbled. She was falling asleep and was very content with that.

Jane rolled her eyes then pinched Alexa's hip. 'Hey no sleeping just yet.'

'Ok.' Alexa frowned, but she was definitely more awake. 'What are we talking about?'

Jane snorted happily, Alexa could be very sweet and cute when she wasn't paying attention or acting like the big bad wolf. 'Our bonding.'

'Oh.' Alexa said softly, as her stomach tied itself in knots. 'What about it?' She asked carefully, not all that sure that she would like the answer.

Jane bit her lip, how to tell Alexa, without actually telling her. 'I think we should complete it. And from what I know about it.' She knew Liz hadn't told her everything, but enough to get the gist of it. 'We need to get your elders blessing?'

Alexa dumbly nodded. This was not what she thought Jane was going to say. No this was so far removed from that it made her head spin happily. 'Uhm yes. Liz told you about the Bonding huh?'

'Yes, not everything of course.' Jane scrunched her nose comically. 'She can be such a prude about sex. And I am guessing that that is also a part of the bonding?'

Aley couldn't help her cheeks turning a little red, but she nodded. 'Yes, it is.'

'Ok I think we are good there though.' Jane teased lightly, pointedly leering at Alexa.

Alexa simply chuckled, she had to agree they were good on that point. 'What else did Liz say?'

'Well we need the blessing, and something or other about excepting the bond.' Jane frowned trying to remember exactly what Liz had said. But then Liz was blushing and mumbling a lot. It always baffled Jane how shy Liz could get. And people thought she was a loud mouth. If they only knew.

'We do, but I think we already did. This whole Rite it muddling things for me though. I should be able to feel the bond as should you. And sometimes, like now I can, but others...it's confusing.' Alexa growled lightly. What she couldn't figure out was why the Rite hadn't ended yet. They had excepted each other. _I need to speak to Dominique she seemed to know more about it than Isabelle. And what are we going to do? I am basically jobless and Jane is in school. How's that going to work?_

'Ok where ever you went, come back. You look way to serious.' Jane said softly. Having shifted onto her side and now running her fingers through Alexa's hair.

Alexa smiled at Jane and nodded. She would have to worry about all that later. They would figure it out, they had to. 'I want to talk to your parents.'

Jane frowned but nodded. 'Ok, I guess we can ambush them at breakfast.'

Alexa nodded. She was going to get one of her worries sorted. 'That should be fun.' And Alexa really did mean it. She had nothing but the highest regard for Jane's parents. And they seemed to have a really good sense of humour.

'Tell me that once you've seen them inflagrante. Which there is a very big chance of tomorrow.' Jane snorted grinning widely. As embarrassing as her parents were with how flirty and completely wrapped up in each other they were, she loved watching them.

Hermione kissed Ginny and pouted, they had only gotten back to their room an hour ago. But Ginny had to get back to practise. She had a clean bill of health. All that didn't stop her from pouting though. She had decided to take the morning off, well not off she had a lot of paperwork to do. 'Do you have to go?'

Ginny laughed then bent down to give Hermione a proper goodbye kiss. 'You know I do.' She whispered softly against Hermione's lips.

Hermione sighed as she fell back onto the bed. 'I know, I know.' Hermione said as she watched Ginny put on the last of her gear. 'Will you be home for dinner?'

'Is my lovely wife cooking?' Ginny asked grinning.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes I am.'

Ginny laughed. 'Well then I'll be there. I never know what will happen when you take to the kitchen.'

Hermione grinned sheepishly. 'You know that only happened once.'

'Well our kitchen was never the same.' Ginny grabbed her broomstick and bent down for a last kiss.

'Still doesn't count, I was pregnant with Chris. You know the rule.' Hermione pursed her lips her eyes twinkling. They both had some very interesting pregnancy stories which they both agreed to keep under wraps. Her burning down the kitchen because she was having her way with Ginny was one of them. And it wasn't even close to the most outrageous either, for either of them.

'What happens when we are pregnant stays between us.' Ginny nodded smiling softly. 'And if I don't leave now I never will.' Ginny slung her broomstick over her shoulder as she headed out. 'Love you Hermione.'

'Love you too.' Hermione made herself comfortable on the bed once Ginny was gone. She had just finished reading the first of many letters that needed her attention when someone walked into the room .'Love did you forget something?'

'It's us mum.' Jane yelled from the door.

Hermione got up frowning. 'Jane? Up before breakfast, I have to say I am shocked.' _And she still has not learnt to knock. And who is us?_

'Hey I am not that bad.' Jane said as her mother walked into the living room in her robe. It was obvious that she hadn't gotten ready for the day yet.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she spotted not just Jane, but also Alexa. _Oh boy I need to keep them away from Ginny. They are getting along now...very very well it would seem. _'Good morning you two.' She said uncertainly. _A morning ambush, been a while since Jane has done this. Must be serious._

'We thought we would have breakfast with you and mama. You haven't eaten yet have you?' Jane plopped onto the couch pulling Alexa just about on top of her.

Alexa was blushing furiously. It would take some getting used to being that open with Jane's mum present. 'Morning minister.'

Hermione's eyebrow crawled of her forehead they couldn't be more obvious if they tried. 'I thought we went through this already it's Hermione. You just missed Ginny she has practise.'

Alexa nodded and lightly slapped away Jane's wondering hands. 'Jane!'

'What?' Jane whined, she just liked touching Alexa. _I didn't hear her complain ten minutes ago._

'Don't even try and play innocent!' Alexa accused forgetting where they were. So maybe their tempers weren't completely under control.

Jane glared at Alexa, all the playfulness forgotten. 'Well you could have fooled me before!'

'That was in the privacy of our bedroom! And not in front of your...oh bloody hell!' Alexa snapped her mouth shut the second she remembered where they were. And that Jane's mother was looking at them, looking incredibly amused and something else that Alexa didn't want to analyse to closely. Because Hermione was a very scary woman in Alexa's opinion at least.

'You should listen to Alexa, that is really not something a mother wants to watch or know about Jane.' Hermione motioned to Jane's hand that was still firmly on Alexa. It was very amusing the difference between Liz and Diane and Jane and Alexa. And one thing was for sure these two would be a serious hand full.

Jane looked up at her mother sheepishly and removed said hand to a more appropriate location. 'Sorry mum.'

Hermione simply shook her head and chuckled. Jane would always be Jane. 'And no I haven't had breakfast yet.'

Jane grinned, she did love her food. 'Can we eat here?'

'Sure, but just exactly why are you two here? Because I am pretty sure that you are not here for my sparkling conversational skills.' Hermione said as she moved to the kitchen to make some tee and coffee. 'Oh Alexa tee or coffee?'

Alexa blinked. 'I'm French, coffee of course. Thank you.'

'Oh I like you!' Hermione said happily. 'Finally someone that can appreciate my tastes.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Mum it's not like you are the only one that drinks coffee in the family.'

'Fleur does not live under my roof.' Hermione shrugged, it was true Fleur was about as hooked on coffee as she herself was, but they didn't meet up all that often unfortunately. But now with Diane in the picture that might just change.

'Mum neither does Alexa.' Jane dryly stated.

'But she is...' Hermione cocked her head. 'What exactly are you to my daughter?'

Alexa swallowed hard, they had gotten to the crux of the matter a lot faster than she was comfortable with. _Come on you can do this, you have faced worse. She's nice. _'I actually wanted to talk to you and Ginny about that. Jane could I have a moment alone with your mum?'

'What? Oh hell no, Alexa you have to be kidding me!' Jane could not believe that Alexa would drag her out of a perfectly comfortable bed to have breakfast with her parents then kick her out.

'Jane Weasley-Granger watch you mouth.' Hermione hissed, not amused by Jane's little outburst. 'Go get us some breakfast then you can come back.'

Jane bit her lip, but after a moment of thinking it through she knew she would only get into a world of trouble if she didn't do as told. 'I'm sorry mum, I'll be back in a bit.'

'Baby take the long way. I think Alexa has quite a bit to say.' Hermione smiled up at Jane. She watched as Jane stomped out, very obviously not happy. 'I am glad to see you two have calmed down some.'

Alexa snorted good heartedly. 'Compared to what?'

'Compared to blowing up your room.' Hermione pursed her lips, but couldn't stop the grin from forming. 'What is it you wanted to talk to me about?'

'I...well.' Alexa took a steadying breath. _Merlin this is hard. How do you deal with people who are about to become family? Especially when your own family is rather buggered. _

Hermione shook her head as she chuckled. Why was it that people were all so intimidated by her and Ginny. 'I won't bite Alexa.'

'I'm sorry, I am just not good at this.' Alexa muttered.

Hermione frowned, not knowing exactly where Alexa was going with this. But she did give her credit for wanting to talk to them. She had an idea what it was about of course. 'Not good at what?'

Alexa sighed and sat back on the couch closing her eye. 'I can handle myself in a fight, a battle and the like.' She bit her lip and opened her eyes looking directly at Hermione. 'I have never had so much as a date.'

_Oh! I should have seen that one coming. How sweet is she though. _Hermione smiled and took Alexa's hand in hers. 'Alexa I really won't bite. I am not going to give you a hard time either. Just tell me what you came here to tell me.'

'I wanted permission to see your daughter.' She mumbled softly her ears flaming red.

'You have it.' Hermione said smiling as she saw Alexa relax. 'I am guessing you are Bonding?'

Alexa nodded. 'Yes, but it is a little confusing since the Rite is still not complete. And there are so many other factors involved.' Alexa sighed.

'If you want to talk I might be able to help.' Hermione said soothingly. _Jane you have a good one here. There is a lot more there than meets the eyes._

'Jane is still in school.' Alexa finally just said bluntly, it always worked for her. 'And I will very soon not have a job.'

Hermione blinked, that was more honest than she had expected. And it was right to the point. 'Why won't you have a job?'

Alexa bit her lip then nodded to herself. 'First of because I never wanted to be what I now am. And second of, I...I will need to be close to Jane.' Alexa was sure that Hermione probably knew why. She hoped so.

Hermione sat back admiring Alexa. She had guts and was honest. And would give Jane a run for her money. 'What is it you do want to do?'

'I had the chance to play Quidditch once.' Alexa almost whispered. 'Actually with the Harpies.'

Now Hermione was very impressed. She knew how much work it took to play professionally. It was gruelling and only the best of the best played for the Harpies. She also knew that Ginny wanted Alexa to try out rather badly. 'Why didn't you?'

And there was the question Alexa had been waiting for. Now she would have to decide, was she going to keep secrets or be honest. _It's not really a choice. _'My mother decided that I would be guard and not a Quidditch player. She wrote the Harpies a letter under my name, and it wasn't friendly, and she sent a letter to the guards accepting their offer. After that I was forced to training and working as a guard. But I am bonding letting me out of my obligations.'

'Not that I don't appreciate you telling me all this, but why are you telling me this?' Hermione was pretty sure that Alexa had a reason. One that maybe even Alexa didn't know yet.

'I know I can't offer Jane much at the moment, and I wanted to be upfront about that. But I was coming around to the fact that I want to stay here, close to her. I have to.' Alexa winced as she said the last part. 'And I will find something to do here. I want your permission and I wanted to reassure that you I would always treat Jane right.'

Hermione smiled and nodded in acceptance. Alexa would be very good for Jane. 'I know that Ginny wants you.'

Alexa blinked her jaw hitting the ground. 'Excuse me?'

Hermione chuckled when she realized that she might have found a better way of saying that. 'Not like that! I swear Jane is already rubbing of on you. What I mean to say is that Ginny wants you to try out for the Harpies.'

Alexa shook her head almost violently. 'I specifically asked Jane not to mention it. I want to make my own way.'

Hermione's yes went wide. Ok so maybe Alexa was even more like Jane than she had thought. 'Pride is not an attractive attribute Alexa, sometimes a helping hand is just that. And I am sure that if Jane did mention it she did it because she thought you were good enough, she is just like her mama a Quidditch player through and through.' Hermione stared at Alexa when she opened her mouth to say something. 'But I know for a fact that Ginny wanted you because she saw your one on one game against Jane. I haven't seen her that excited about a player in years. She wants you because according to her you are one of the best flyers she has ever seen. Jane never asked her for anything.'

Alexa blinked a few times. That was amazing for her to hear. One of her idols, one of the people she looked up to most thought that she was talented. And she was sure that Hermione would not stop until she gave it a shot. Neither would Jane. 'I still have no place to stay.'

Hermione grinned. 'Well since you are family you can stay with us until you find your own place. That is after the Bonding is complete and the Rite ' _Well just when we thought our nest was getting a little to empty._

'I couldn't impose on you.' Alexa objected weakly. She knew when someone was more or less mapping out her course of action for her. Only difference this time was that she actually wanted this path.

'If you were, I would not offer.' Hermione shrugged. 'Just give it a shot Alexa. Try out and stay with us until you can find a place of your own. It is not a hardship. We have a big house, plus you will be off at practise so much you will hardly be home.'

Alexa bit her lip. This all but sorted out all her worries, about Jane at least. 'Ok. But you have to realize that this was not why I came to talk to you.'

'I know. You were doing the honourable thing. And I can tell you that it is greatly apreciated.' Hermione scratched the back of her neck. 'You will be good for Jane.'

'I am older than Jane.' Alexa mumbled softly.

'Oh I know, but I also know quite a lot about Veela and their culture.' Hermione thought that that was all that needed to be said. 'Just take this for what it is. We love Jane, and she, although she doesn't even realize it, loves you. You are family. We always take care of our family.'

All of that would take a lot of getting used for Alexa. Her family was very different, but she liked it. 'Thank you. I will talk to the queen as soon as possible.' _Dad is going to be thrilled._

* * *

Jane was still grumbling. She felt like a five year old. 'Asks me to have breakfast with my mothers then I get thrown out! How is that fair.?' She grumbled as she carefully carried the tray with their breakfast. And then Jane found herself flat on her back wearing their breakfast. When Jane looked up her fists clenched and she knew she was red in the face. 'You bloody wanker, can't you watch where you are going?'

Micheal simply sneered at Jane. 'Like you were doing?'

'I was not the one that crashed their clumsy self into someone else causing them to wear their breakfast on their shirts.' She growled angrily, slowly advancing on him.

'You deserved it.' Micheal angrily retorted stepping back none the less. He was stil smarting about the other day. He wanted revenge.

Jane growled again and let go of all her frustration. Hitting Micheal square on the nose. 'You bloody bastard. Just because I didn't choose you gives you no right to act like a jack ass!' She was about to hit him again when strong arms pulled her back.

'Jane for fucks sake calm down!' Tony mumbled against a struggling Jane.

Jane calmed somewhat but kept throwing Michael dirty looks. 'Creep!'

'Bitch! You broke it again!' Michael screamed wincing at the pain that caused. 'You are bloody insane!'

Tony sighed, why did it have to be her. 'I think you should get to the Hospital Wing. Jane you are coming with me.'

'No way! She got away with it before. I am going to the headmistress.' Micheal stormed off.

'Merlin Jane who the hell was that and why did you have to go and break his nose?' Tony all but whined, now she had to drag Jane to McGonagall. All the while a very pregnant Cecil was waiting for her pickles. And Cecil got very cranky when she didn't get her pickles.

'He is a bastard.' Jane snapped angrily not at all happy to have been dragged of Michael.

'Well I got that part.' Tony said dryly, she was pretty sure the whole castle had heard that part. 'What did he do to be a bastard?'

'He was present.' Jane humpfed still angry.

Tony snorted, she wasn't going to get anything useful out of Jane when she was like that. 'Come on then.'

'Where are we going?' Jane asked curiosity overriding her anger.

'We are going to McGonagall.' Tony said and shrugged at the look of outrage on Jane's face. 'Hey don't give me that look. You were the one that went and clobbered someone and broke their nose. Since he is already running there it's best that is where we head too.'

Jane sighed rubbing her forehead, she suddenly had a big headache. 'Time to face the music...again.' She didn't find Tony's laughter all that amusing at all.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while. I found this chapter while cleaning my laptop and decided to post it. I am not exactly back, but there might be more posts. They will be slow though. Life is hectic and I have little to no time. Sorry. Hope you do enjoy this one though.  
**

* * *

'Artemis! Oh for the love of, just look at me please?'

Artemis turned around her eyes burning angry. 'What Grian?'

Grian bit her lip, she should have though things through before she confronted her mate. 'I am not saying we shouldn't contact them, but don't you think that it would be better if we waited a little?'

'Wait for what? I have been waiting for years.' Artemis sighed, Grian looked so distraught. It wasn't her fault that Cecil was never accepted. Grian had tried everything to get her accepted, and some members in the mound did. But most just would not let go of their prejudices. 'Searc I have to make sure she finally found her place in life. One where she will be happy. I need that peace of mind.'

Grian nodded, she had understood the second Artemis had said she was going to search out Tony's family. 'If your mind is set, you should speak to the leader of their clan.' Grian whispered softly.

'I thought that witches and wizards didn't have clan leaders?' Artemis cocked her head and frowned.

Grian snorted. 'They only think they don't. But they do.'

'Ok then Searc who is Weasley clan leader then?' Artemis asked grinning happily at Grian.

'Well isn't that obvious?' Grian arched an eyebrow as if the answer should be obvious. 'Hermione Weasley-Granger.'

'If you say so it must be true.' Artemis rolled her eyes but dropped a quick kiss on Grian's lips. 'I will try to be home as soon as I can.'

'I know.' Grian looked at her feet. 'Make sure she is happy. And tell her I love her.'

Artemis pulled Grian into her arms and held on to her for a moment. 'She knows that.'

* * *

Hermione felt like she should just go to Minerva's office on a daily basis. _I swear I just can not leave her alone for a second! I really did not think Jane could get into trouble getting us breakfast. _'I am sorry it took me so long to get here.' Hermione huffed as she sank into a chair in Minerva's office. She looked at a scowling Jane and a whimpering boy she didn't know. Tony was leaning against a wall and shrugged when Hermione looked at her. She sighed and glanced at Alexa who was obviously ruffled by the presence of the mystery man. _Boy this is not what I wanted today! But then when do my plans ever work out?_

Minerva bit her lip, she was just about to start laughing. She couldn't help it, the situation was impossible. And Jane was...well Jane. 'That is more than al right Mrs. Weasley-Granger.'

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at Minerva, she got the message this was formal. 'Can I inquire why we are here?'

'We're here because your daughter is a nutter!' Micheal yelled nasally, he had refused to go to the Hospital Wing. He wanted his revenge.

That got Hermione's attention, and not in a good way. Jane might be a lot of things, but no one got to insult one of her babies and get away with it. _I do believe it's time for very formal indeed. Oh __little boy I hope you have balls cause you are going to need them. _'Excuse me?' Hermione said coldly putting on her best Minister face and voice. 'I don't believe anyone was talking to you. It is incredibly rude interrupting your elders and betters.' Hermione made a point to look Micheal up and down obvious in her assessment, she wanted him to know she was doing it and she wanted him to know that she was not impressed. When she saw him turn bright red in embarrassment she internally grinned. The message had been delivered loud and clear. 'Now sit down, and I suggest you keep quite and let the adults talk.'

Tony wanted to pee herself with glee. Oh she loved it when Hermione went all possessive mama bear. It didn't happen often though. But it was very amusing to watch. _Oh Micheal my boy, you are in so much trouble. Rule number one. Never piss off a Weasley. _'I believe this was a simple school altercation.' Tony said placidly, seeing Micheal stiffen and once again turn red this time in anger. She pursed her lips innocently, she was anything but.

Minerva wanted to shake her head and laugh. Micheal should have just gone to the Hospital Wing. He had with one sentence severely ticked of the Minister of Magic and one of the Ministries Unmentionables. He should have quite while he was ahead. 'Be that as it may it was not the first time these two have clashed. And Jane cause Micheal bodily harm.'

Alexa's nostrils flared, she would not stand by. 'Yes well I am sure Micheal did his best to get Jane agitated in the first place! Just because she chose me. He is a jealous wanker!'

Micheal jumped up and got right in Alexa's face. 'She broke my nose! Because you are cheating bloody bitch!'

_Oooohhhh boy this is not going to go well if everyone here starts bickering. _Tony pointedly stepped between Alexa and Micheal, it was obvious that Alexa was having trouble not shifting. And the last thing they needed was Alexa to shift and shred Micheal to pieces. 'Headmistress not to interrupt you, but I really think Micheal needs to go to the Hospital Wing.' She pointedly looked at Alexa. 'Right now.'

Minerva's eyebrow arched, but after looking at Alexa she nodded. 'Micheal get to the Hospital Wing. We will discuss your punishment later. Now Micheal.' Minerva said the last part sternly, making it clear things were not up for discussion any more. Micheal grumbled, but left. 'Alexa calm down.' Minerva added as an after thought. Satisfied when Alexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Thank merlin, I don't know how much more of this I could take.' Hermione said sardonically turning to Jane. 'I send you to get breakfast, simple easy task. And you just had to get yourself in trouble.' She sounded exasperated and felt it as well.

Jane sheepishly looked at the her shoes. Maybe she had over reacted, just a tad. 'I'm sorry.'

'At least you feel remorse this time.' Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Tony you saw what happened?'

'It really was just a unfortunate incident. Jane was simply walking along when Micheal banged into her. They got into it, and Jane lost her temper and punched him.' Tony kept it short and left out certain parts she truly thought were better left unsaid. 'She has remarkable aim.'

Minerva couldn't help it, she really could not. She snorted loudly. 'Indeed.' She said dryly when everyone looked at her. 'Now I can not let you of with a warning as this time Micheal did come to me.' She let it sink in that she knew about the other time. 'So You have some more detention.' Minerva pursed her lips then nodded. This was not all Jane's fault she literally didn't have control of her very hot and fiery temper at that moment. 'Professor Hooch needs help teaching the first years to fly. You will be that help until she thinks they can fly properly.'

Jane's eyes popped, that was actually a treat to her. Since she did that for the Griffyndors anyway. _Don't blow it, nod your head and say yes and sorry. Then get the hell out of here. _'Yes Professor. Can we go now?'

Minerva nodded and watched as Alexa and Jane hurriedly left. 'At least those two seem to be getting along better.'

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. 'You have no idea how well!'

Minerva frowned then actually blushed. 'Oh...well...Tony is there a reason you are still here?'

'I thought if I had you here already I could maybe ask something of you professor?' Tony said softly. She wanted to do this, it was still hard though. 'And I am glad Aunt Hermione is here too.'

Hermione lent back in her chair. _Another heart to heart. This is turning out to be an interesting day. Not what I had planned, but then it never is. _'Well then I am all ears.'

Minerva nodded and motioned Tony to a chair. She could see that Tony was very nervous, but looked completely determined. 'So?'

* * *

Hermione chuckled as she made her way to her room. With everything that had happened she had fallen so behind schedule, that she had to really start packing if she wanted to get home and cook and catch up on her paperwork. 'Oh Ginny do we have a lot to catch up on. And it's not even lunch time yet!'

Artemis took a moment to look at the woman that had just entered. And she had to admit she had certain undertones, strength and power in her. Before she could continue her assessment she found herself shoved roughly into the wall behind her and a wand firmly shoved under her chin. _Holy fuck, she moves fast. Maybe this was not the best idea for meeting her. _'Fuck.' Artemis said chocking slightly as Hermione's wand was digging into her throat hard.

'Didn't your mother every tell you it's bad manners sneaking up on people?' Hermione hissed shoving Artemis even harder into the wall. 'Who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing in my room?'

Artemis tried to speak but could hardly breath. 'Mgg.' Hermione let loose just a little. 'I'm sorry. I am Artemis.'

Hermione snorted, this day was getting to be something else. 'Artemis? So now I am getting visits from ancient Greek gods?' Hermione growled and pushed a little harder again. 'I suggest you become serious, and fast. I don't suffer fools gladly.'

Artemis squeaked. 'My name is Artemis! But I am not a Greek God. I am Cecil's mother.' She really hoped that explanation would do. She wasn't sure whether she had enough breath left for another one.

Hermione pulled the wand away and eased up. She looked Artemis over. _Appearing without the knowledge of others seems to be a family trait. _Hermione had laughed when Liz and Diane had told them how they had met Cecil, this however she found not quite so amusing. 'Why should I believe you? And why would you think this was the best way to meet with me?' Hermione frowned. 'And why are you even here talking to me?'

Artemis closed her eyes and swallowed relieved and breathing hard. _Never again! I should have listened to Grian. This woman is formidable. _'I know that I went about this the wrong way, I...' She bit her lip. 'I need to know that Cecil is ok, and that she is accepted here. For all our trying, she never was at home. She had some friends and of course us, but it isn't enough. And I need to know that she will be accepted and loved.'

Hermione's eyes widened, she understood immediately. This was a mother who loved her child and needed to reassure herself that said child was getting everything she deserved. 'Cecil is a wonderful woman. She lights Tony up so much, and I can truthfully say that I have never seen Tony as open as she is now Cecil is in her life. Alone for that I adore your daughter. The fact that she is funny, warm and intelligent? I can truthfully say I can not wait to get to know her better. My children adore her as well.' Here she chuckled thinking about the twins and their very misguided attempt at welcoming Cecil to the family. 'And neither them nor I care what she is. The fact is she is family. And in this family we take care of each other, and we love without prejudices.' _Well the family that matters doesn't discriminate._

'I...thank you.' Artemis said softly, it was nearly frightening how easily this woman could read her and knew exactly what to say. Knew exactly what she needed to hear.

'It's a total pleasure, you raised her right. And her and you will always be welcome in our home. Any time. Just let us know before.' Hermione said the last part dryly, but grinning happily. She let Artemis go completely motioning to one of the couches. 'What I still don't understand is why you are here, and not talking to Bill and Fleur, they are Tony's parents after all?'

Making herself comfortable Artemis took a moment to think about how to answer that Question. But then this was the Minister of Magic, and very intelligent, if anyone would understand it would be Hermione. 'You are the clan leader. I needed to talk to you before I talk to them.'

Hermione did a double take then simply laughed amusedly. _Mhhhh clan leader? Another tittle to add to my list of swanky tittles. _'Don't ever let my mother-in-law hear you or there will be hell to pay.'

'Uhm ok?' Artemis replied looking nothing if not confused.

'I know how you choose a clan leader, but Molly not so much. She would find it terribly insulting that anyone but her would be called the clan leader.' Hermione explained and in that also letting Artemis know she understood.

Artemis nodded, she did know all about strong willed and hard headed mothers. 'Then she must know my mother well.'

'Oh I like you.' Hermione snorted and lent back in her chair. She had pretty much given up on getting any work done now. 'So you searched me out. Did you ask and say what you wanted? Or do we have other things to discuss?'

'I am really not all that sure.' Artemis bit her lip and chuckled self deprecatingly. Grian hadn't exactly told her why she needed to search out Hermione. She just said that Artemis would know what to say when the time came. _Sometimes I hate it when she goes all philosophical._

'Your mate told you to come?' Hermione grinned knowing how it felt being ordered to do something by an significant other without explanation. Although with her and Ginny it usually meant Hermione had to go talk Quidditch with one of the spouses of one of the Harpies players. Something she hated. They were all to bloody starstruck and usually left her to have a whole conversation with herself. But she did the same thing to Ginny, and more often at that. So she really had nothing to complain about.

Artemis nodded. 'She does it to me all the time. She gets all philosophical and then I have to figure out what exactly she wants me to do.' She shrugged frowning as she tried to put the pieces together.

'The things we do for the one we love.' Hermione said softly missing Ginny.

'Indeed.' Artemis looked around the room trying to think of anything they could talk about to break the stalemate they seemed to be close to fall into. 'So you have met Cecil?'

'Yes, and truth be told she sent me to the library in a hurry. Fascinating.' Hermione murmured and shrugged at the questioning glance from Artemis. 'It was hilarious to see how smitten Tony is with her. Tony has never shown much affection or emotion, except around my two oldest.' Hermione frowned that wasn't completely right. She felt them and was exceedingly funny and warm she just chose the people she showed that part to very carefully. Hermione counted herself lucky to be one of few. 'And my two youngest actually. She dotes on the twins. But I think that's because they get into more trouble than Tony ever did. Always so free with advice too.' The last part she said sardonically, she knew Tony loved to help those two out at every turn.

Artemis grinned shaking her head. 'I admit that our introduction wasn't on the best of terms. But Tony proved herself to be an exceptional person. One we gladly took into our family.' Artemis cocked her head, maybe she knew why Grian had sent her after all. 'What is still confusing to me is why Tony was sent in the first place. We don't bother anyone, and we keep well away from muggles.' She hoped she was being subtle enough to get Hermione to answer without actually asking directly. She didn't want to be rude after all.

Hermione's features perceptively darkened. 'That is being dealt with, I can guarantee you. Just don't hold what happened against Tony she was following orders she thought were legitimate in nature.' Hermione had nearly hit the roof when she had heard that Tony had been used to further someone's own agenda she had all but lost it. And these days it didn't take much. _When it rains it bloody pours. _'You and your wife can rest easy. No one is going to bother you any time soon. I have no quarrel with you.'

'That is a relief.' Artemis mumbled a weight lifted she hadn't even known was still there.

'Now I have a question for you.' Hermione wasn't sure whether she should bring up the issue she was about to bring up, but she truly did want to know the answer. And as Ginny would say she was going to go with her gut. 'Why would an employee of the Ministry not report something like this?'

Artemis felt her jaw hit the ground. It was true she did work at the Ministry, but people had always made sure that it was so well hidden as to not even exist. She knew that and yet couldn't change that, who could she possibly turn to? Who would help a Siren like herself to get what she deserved. 'I am not really working for the ministry.'

'Oh I am well aware of Harris Figgins policy of using your skills for his own purposes.' Hermione glared at a spot in the fire, the look was a little terrifying. 'But he is having a very bad morning. And you now you officially work for the ministry and all the years of back pay are being corrected and put into your Gringots account.'

Pinching herself Artemis tried to make sense of what Hermione had said. But she was having a hard time doing so. If she was getting what any normal Ministry employee made and was getting the back pay as well? She felt tears running down her cheeks. It meant that for the first time in a very long time they would be more than just getting by. They would have enough to live easily and well. She would be able to finally provide Grian with the home she deserved. 'How?'

'I have my ways. But you will not be underpaid for the work you do. And can I just add that I read many of your proposals, I didn't know it at the time though, and I am very impressed.' Hermione said evenly. She doled out praise often, but only when it was deserved.

Artemis knew she was blushing faintly. 'Thank you, I came here to talk about my daughter and end up with a gift that means more to me that I can explain.'

'Funny how things work out sometimes.' Hermione said softly giving the other woman a moment.

* * *

Harry rolled over and sighed when the bed next to him was empty and cold. He knew that what he had done the previous evening was not a good idea. Tonks didn't want him, she wanted someone that had died a long time ago. And he would always be just a runner up for her. 'Fuck!' He got up and searched for his clothes, then made his way to the kitchen. He knew Tonks's home, had been there numerous times, but this was different. And he didn't like the feeling. On the kitchen table was a note with his name on it. He picked it up debating whether he should open it or not. _You know what it says, but you need to actually see it or you won't let yourself believe it. You have to._

_**Harry**_

_**I am sorry I had to go. Work. I know we have to talk. I am not sorry Harry. I do not regret what we did. And maybe, maybe after we talk we can see where this goes.**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**Tonks**_

Harry blinked and reread the note. It was not what he had expected. Not even close. 'Blimey.'

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath and grinned. She was happy to be back. 'Gwen.'

'Well well look what the cat dragged in.' Gwenog growled at a grinning Ginny. 'Are you done acting like a bloody wanker? Or do I have to bench you?'

Ginny held up her hands in surrender, but never stopped grinning. 'Completely. And I came to apologize to you personally.'

'Accepted. And don't you bloody fucking do it again, or you are off the team.' Gwenog turned to her glaring. 'Why is Katie not here?'

Ginny bit her lip. 'Her son is in a world of trouble Gwen. And I think she is avoiding us.'

'Us?' Gwen asked, not happy with the answer thus far. She needed to know what was what when one of her players was out. Whatever the reason.

Ginny looked at her feet and sighed loudly. But Gwen would keep what she knew to herself, she always had. 'Peter knew Ron was going to attack our baby, before it happened.' Ginny was almost amused at how high Gwenogs eyebrows arched at that, almost. 'He is involved in some really bad shit Gwen. And my guess is Katie feels guilty like it is her fault.' She scratched the back of her neck thoughtfully. 'I was planning on going to talk with her after practise. What he did is not her fault.'

'Of course it's not.' Gwenog said resolutely. 'Now get your arse on that broom your late.'

Ginny shook her head and laughed. 'Yes coach.'

'Ok people, today you are going to fly drills till you drop. I am in the mood to torture and you are handy outlets.' Gwenog yelled loudly then got on her own broom. 'Lets get to it!'

* * *

Ginny groaned, she had forgotten how utterly insane Gwenog could be. And today reminded her so very effectively. She had just about scalded herself in the shower to loosen up her muscles and still she felt like dying. Every single muscle in her body hurt. 'Bloody hell.' She muttered as she walked up to Katie's home. She knocked loudly then all but hung onto the door frame for support.

When Katie opened her eyes went wide. 'Gin? What are you doing here?' She asked her voice unsteady and soft.

Ginny groaned as she pushed past Katie, she was to tired to have this talk outside, she needed to sit down. 'Well I missed you. So I came to see how you were doing.' She said as she plopped down on the couch in Katie's living room. 'Awww that is perfect! I think I might just stay here the rest of the day.'

Katie snorted and felt some of the tension she had been carrying lift. Ginny still seemed the same Ginny. 'Oh don't let me stop you.' She added dryly.'

'As if I would. You are so lucky you weren't there today! I swear Gwen gets nastier the older she gets.' Ginny said fondly, she always moaned and groaned about drill practises, but the fact was she adored Gwenog. To Ginny Gwenog was the sister she never had. 'So want to tell me why you skipped out and left us to deal with a belligerent Gwenog on our own?'

'I...I couldn't face you.' Katie said softly not looking at Ginny. 'After what Peter did, how could you ever forgive me.'

Ginny sighed, she had been right. Katie blamed herself. 'What Peter did has nothing to do with our relationship Katie. You are my friend and that hasn't changed.'

'How can you say that? Every things changed! My little boy is going to Azkaban.' Katie sobbed, she had been crying for hours. Hell since she had found out. She couldn't stop, because she just didn't understand how he beautiful little boy turned into that bitter angry young man. So full of hate. She didn't even recognize him.

Ginny pulled Katie down onto the couch next to her and hugged her tightly. 'It is not your fault.'

'Yes it is! I must have done something wrong raising him, I...this is my fault.'

Ginny tipped Katie's chin so they were looking each other in the eye. 'My brother was raised right. You know my mother, and she raised us all the same and we all turned out good except Ron. Now are you going to tell me my mother raised him wrong?'

'Of course not! Your mom is great.' Katie sniffed.

'Yes she is. And so are you!' Ginny made her point and let Katie mull it over a bit. 'You did nothing wrong, sometimes people just turn out bad, and it is no one's fault but their own.'

'I, just don't understand.' Katie said softly after a long silence.

Ginny pulled Katie closer. 'I know, but just know that Hermione and myself don't blame you. And I really hope you won't pull away. I need my friend.'

* * *

Tonks sighed. Thanks to Peter they had enough information to organize a raid for the next full moon. It was going to be a very big raid. More people were involved than Tonks had foreseen. But then there always were when money was involved. 'Grober?'

'Tonks?' Grober, asked lightly. He had been working with Tonks for years. They had been partners until Tonks got this position.

Tonks twirled her finger thoughtfully. 'What do you think of Harry?'

'Uhm in what sense?' Grober sat back in his chair. He knew Tonks, he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. And she seemed to be confused.

'As in is Harry a good guy?' Tonks huffed in frustration.

'Yea sure he is a great guy and a bloody awesome Auror.' Grober shrugged grinning. Was this really heading where he thought it was. That would be great. He had always thought Tonks should get back out there. 'Why so interested.'

'Because I think I asked him out, after I slept with him last night.' Tonks said grumbling. She completely missed the look of shock that flitted over Grober's face.

* * *

Alexa glared at Jane. 'You really should stop breaking peoples noses.' She snipped as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Jane had practise.

'Well then people should stop aggravating me!' Jane growled loudly. Her agitation at having to spend time with other people, even playing Quidditch was not something she appreciated at this moment in time.

'We can't go around just snapping at everyone.' Alexa argued back, ignoring Jane's comment completely.

Jane scowled and mounted her broom. 'I am not.' She kicked of before Alexa could even reply.

Alexa growled in frustration then shifted taking of after Jane. 'Don't you dare run away from me!'

'I have nothing else to say to you right now.' Jane yelled as the threw the quaffle at Alexa's head. It infuriated her for some reason that Alexa caught it with utter ease. 'Now I have a practise to run so get away from me!'

'No!' Alexa yelled back throwing the quaffle back at Jane. 'Why are you this upset?'

'Did you have a nice chat with my mother?' Jane took of to the hoops intent on scoring, this did seem to be turning into a one on one. 'Have a fun time discussing our issues with her?'

Alexa gaped. _This is why she is so upset? Because I talked to her mother? What the bloody hell. _'Bloody hell Jane I was just asking your mothers permission to date you! Nothing bloody sinister. It wasn't about you, it was about me. I want to do this right!'

'And you don't think that talking to me first would be right? I am not your possession Alexa!' Jane screamed as she launched the quaffle at the hoop easily scoring.

Alexa screamed in frustration and dived for the quaffle. If Jane wanted a match she would get one. 'Fine! You want it come and get it.' Alexa said as she took of to the opposite goal hoops. 'But Jane if I win his bloody game, you and me will go to our rooms and bloody talk this out like normal bloody people!'

'And if I win you get the hell away from me!' Jane agreed. _And you will not win._

* * *

Diane shook her head as she watched Jane and Alexa chase each other around the Quidditch pitch. It was a spectacle to observe. 'They seem to be trying to beat the tar out of each other?' She commented as Liz slipped her arms around her waist.

Liz snorted as she watched her sister chase after Alexa. They were both exceptional flyers and players. And they both had her mama's mentality. 'Oh they probably do. But before they are done the anger you see now will turn into something completely different.'

'Oh and what would that be?' Diane asked grinning at Liz happily.

Liz nuzzled Diane's ear playfully. 'Foreplay love.' She laughed out loud when Diane spit the tea she had been drinking over their couch and coffee table. _Talking dirty is off the table. I should remember that._


	89. Chapter 89

**Hello folks, so like I said I will update every now and then, and it happens to be now;) Anyway this one is for flygirl, there will hopefully be more so that it will be a proper send off! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jane touched down easily and promptly stormed to where Alexa had landed. She couldn't believe she lost, it wasn't possible she never lost! 'You cheated! You stupid bird cheated!' _You're infuriatingly beautiful!_

Alexa folded her arms across her chest and glared right back at Jane. 'I did not. You lost, meaning I won the bet and we are going to talk.' She bit back the fact that she felt like shoving Jane onto the pitch and have her way with her. Somehow Alexa didn't think that Jane would appreciate that thought.

'No I bloody won't! You cheated, meaning you forfeited.' Jane growled angrily her skin crawling in frustration. She didn't know what she wanted to do more, smack Alexa or kiss her.

Alexa threw her hands up in the air and yelled angrily. 'For the love of everything why are you so stubborn? We had a bet and you lost.'

'You did not win.' Jane yelled back just as loudly.

'Says you because you are a sore loser.' Alexa huffed right into Jane's face they were by now toe to toe and it would be so very easy to just lean in and kiss that loud obnoxious mouth with her own. It would be so very easy indeed.

Moving impossibly closer to Alexa Jane's nostrils flared, she was beyond turned on. 'I never lose.' Jane said simply and watched in fascination as Alexa's eyes burned even brighter red. It felt freeing to see how affected Alexa was. That it wasn't just her.

Alexa lent her mouth closer to Jane's almost touching. 'You just did.'

Without another thought Jane crushed their lips together, humming in pleasure when Alexa deepened the kiss. All thought about who had done what and who had won went flying out the proverbial window.

'Ma petite fille, I hope this is not why your mamam has summoned me?'

Alexa and Jane jumped apart as if they had been burned. 'Papa?' Alexa blinked then grinned and threw herself at the man that had interrupted them. Her anger and frustration momentarily forgotten. 'I am so happy you're here.' She breathed him in she hadn't seen him in far to long a time. He travelled so much. _More and more the older I get._

'Oh how I missed you chérie.'

'I missed you too papa.' Alexa pulled back then turned to Jane. 'Papa this is Jane. Jane this is my father Franc Delacour.'

Jane blinked, her looked like a slightly older male version of Alexa. _I hope he isn't like his wife. I don't care how much he looks like Alex I will not let anyone treat me like that woman does. _'It's nice to meet you sir.'

Franc cocked his head still trying to figure out what he had seen. 'Likewise. Ma petite, would you like to explain to me why I get urgent Owl's from both you and your mother?'

Jane huffed quietly, she knew when someone dismissed her. And she didn't appreciate it! 'Because Alex's mother is completely mental.'

Alexa closed her eyes and sighed. It really was to much to hope for that Jane would be able to keep her temper and her mouth in check. She quickly stepped between the two, the last thing she wanted was for Jane and her father to get into things. 'Jane would you go fetch the Queen and maybe your mum?'

Jane narrowed her eyes then nodded jerkily. She shouldn't have said that she knew, but she had no control of what came out of her mouth and it was getting on her nerve. 'Fine, I'll take them to our rooms.' She turned without another word and stalked off leaving Alexa with her father.

* * *

Artemis stared at the door Hermione had directed her to and sighed. She suddenly felt tired and old. And maybe it was because her baby was having a baby of her own. And she was worried that she would suffer as badly as her beautiful Cecilia had. 'Oh dears.'

Tony bit her lip, not sure whether she should interrupt Artemis's thoughts. She had a strange relationship with her. But Tony contributed that to the fact that she had nearly killed her. So they tried to never be completely alone, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was something Cecil absolutely hated. 'Could you maybe knock, otherwise Cecil is going to be very unhappy.'

Artemis blinked in surprise then smiled at Tony. 'Still has you running around then?'

'Oh you know, she keeps telling me it's my own damn fault that I knocked her up. So I better shut up and fetch.' Tony said dryly.

Artemis chuckled, yes that was their Cecil al right. 'Well then we shouldn't keep her waiting.' Artemis was about to knock when Tony lightly grabbed her hand.

'I won't let them be ostracised. My family already loves them and I we will live with open minded people. I swear I will make them both happy.'

'How did you...' Artemis's heart clenched it was uncanny how well Tony could read people sometimes.

'Because I worry about that constantly.' Tony bit her lip then motioned to the door. 'Now I think we should probably get this to Cecil.'

Artemis nodded, nothing more needed to be said. She felt that she might just be ready to let Cecil go, at least a bit.

* * *

'Jane would you calm down?' Hermione groused as she all but ran after Jane. Neither her nor Isabelle could get anything out of her beyond they had to come with her. _Lord help me, she is getting surlier and surlier. This is all your fault Gin all your fault!_

'I am perfectly calm.' Jane hissed lengthening her stride even more. She couldn't help it. She was itching to get back to Alexa and she didn't know why.

Isabelle placidly followed, she was surprised at Jane's desire to return to Alexa. They had all thought that Alexa would be the only one with that most base of instincts. Protect what's yours. But then Jane was an interesting case. She had just a tiny bit of Veela in her. And it seemed to be enough to make her react much like any other Veela. _Fascinating. I should ask Essi if she has ever come across something like it. _'It's no use Hermione. She won't calm until she sees Alexa.'

'Oh lovely.' Hermione groused, they both knew that Jane would then probably get upset at something or other that Alexa did.

'Oh would you two just shut up!' Jane growled as they reached their door. 'We're here already.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'Watch your mouth Kathryn Jane Weasley-Granger. I don't care whether you can't control your temper, you will not use that kind of language with others.' Hermione had her hand firmly on the door preventing Jane from entering. 'Is that understood?'

Jane took a deep breath then nodded. She knew she had pushed to far. 'Yes mum, I'm sorry.'

Hermione lent in and kissed Jane on the forehead. 'I know this is hard baby, but I know you can do this.'

Jane smiled crookedly at that then opened the door. This should be interesting. 'Here goes nothing.' She muttered when she heard yelling from inside. She was getting so tired of this.

* * *

Artemis laughed as Cecil all but tackled her. 'I missed you too'

Cecil laughed happily as he mother swung her around. 'What are you doing here Ma?'

'Well I missed you so much I just had to come and see you. Plus see I found you food.' Artemis pointed at a grinning Tony.

'Hey I believe I am the one that got the food. You just bumped into me.' Tony objected half heartedly.

Cecil giggled, this she knew. Her mother and Tony had a weird relationship. But they tried. 'Well you are both late so Gillie brought me breakfast.'

Tony threw her head back and laughed. Cecil was absolutely fascinated by the house elves and this far they seemed quite enamoured with her as well. So she should have known better. 'I am sorry for being late love. But I was held up.'

'Who's Gillie?' Artemis asked as they all sat down Tony placing the tray down next to Cecil. _Clever girl, if she is anything like Grian she'll have that polished off before we are done here._

'Oh she's McGonagall's house elf. She said I could call her if I needed her. And I needed her. I was starving. And apparently Tony got held up.' Cecil unconsciously ran her fingers through Tony's green hair.

Tony grumbled a little, was it her fault that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Jane broke her ex's nose again.'

Cecil cringed a little. Liz had taken really pleasure in telling them all about Jane and Alexa's adventures since they started the Rite. 'I thought she was supposed to stay away from him and the other students in general?'

'Yip, but this is Jane.' Tony shrugged and snagged a piece of Bacon from the plate. Yelping loudly when Cecil slapped her hand away.

'Are you stealing from you own child!' Cecil growled, so maybe she might still be a little hungry.

Tony sheepishly gave the bacon to Cecil who munched on it happily. 'I guess I'll just wait until lunch then.'

Artemis laughed loudly, oh yes Cecil took after Grian. Grian had nearly killed her when she had been pregnant. And it seemed Tony was getting much of the same treatment. _They are happy. _'Jane is the cousin that always gets in trouble?'

Tony nodded. 'Yes, and now with the Rite? Well her temper is even fiercer than before. I pity anyone that tries to get in her way.'

Artemis cocked her head. 'The Rite?'

Tony cackled softly. 'Well it seems my cousin still has the penchant to get herself into impossible situations. She unwittingly started The Rite of Courtship with one of my Grandmothers Royal Guard. Lets just say it emphasizes her already impressive temper.'

Artemis sat back shocked, this was old Veela magic. And she knew from her mother that the last time it was seen was in her Grandmothers younger years. 'Are you sure?'

Tony cocked her head, well of course Artemis would know all about it, wouldn't she? It was the Metaxis family legacy. 'Yes, very sure. Queen Isabelle and Madame Siene the Chair of the Veela Council have both confirmed it.'

'Well that is pretty sure then. I was not aware that it was even still known.' Artemis mused, but then Veela were a very fickle society with all their could never get a straight answer out of any of them. They always held something or other back.

'Well from what Alexa said it isn't.' Cecil said between bites, she was well aware about the Rite as well. But it wasn't her place to comment on it. 'Madame Siene is somewhat of a collector, and stumbled across it in some old scrolls she procured. And the Queen Isabelle was taught well by her mother and grandmother.'

'How do you know that?' Tony asked perplexed, as far as she knew Cecil had only really spent time with her various cousins.

Cecil shrugged. 'The house elves know everything.'

Tony snorted, oh she remembered exactly how well informed the house elves were. If you ever bothered to notice them and talk to them you could find out just about everyone's dirty laundry and then some. 'They are right little gossips. But if they say it, it must be so.'

'Do you think I could speak to them. I have never observed the Rite. It would be a great honour.' Artemis said after they all finished laughing. Her lust for knowledge getting the better of her.

'Ma you can't just go bounding in there. No matter how much you would like to.' Cecil admonished.

'No I'm sure they wouldn't mind.' Tony shrugged, it might even be helpful. 'I have a feeling you could maybe help.'

Artemis cocked her head, now there was something she never thought she'd hear. 'Oh?'

Tony winked at Artemis. 'Just a feeling. Now there is another reason I am late.' She bit her lip, this might very well upset Cecil. She was fierce and wanted to make her own way in live. And she wanted Cecil save ad happy. _Merlin I hope this doesn't backfire on me._

Cecil sat back and took Tony in. Oh yes she knew that look. _She always does this! Does something without thinking and then feels guilty. _'What did you do now searc?'

Tony scratched the back of her neck. 'Well nothing bad, I promise. Diane told me last night that Hagrid wants to retire. So McGonagall is looking for a Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. But she is very picky.'

'Tell me you did not do what I think you did.' Cecil demanded angrily. 'Because I swear Antonia Weasley if you went and begged them to give me a position here I will have your hide!'

'What no!' Tony shook her head, she could never figure out why she was not scared to face dark Wizards of any kind, but an angry Cecil and she became a cowering mess. 'No. I swear I didn't. I had to take Jane to the office and while there I just inquired whether the position was still open and what McGonagall was looking for.'

'And?' Cecil prompted, she knew there had to be more or Tony would not be shifting around so much.

'Well you know McGonagall is well informed. She told me if you want to interview you can go to her whenever you both have time.' Tony mumbled, it really wasn't her fault that the Metaxis name was so well known?

Cecil sighed, well at least Tony had just made inquiries and of course she would love to stay at the castle, although she didn't know what she could possible offer. She was not a witch. 'And the other thing?'

'Well we talked about getting our own place, and I want that. But we need a place to stay until we do.' Tony cupped Cecil's chin lovingly and looked her in the eye. 'I asked Aunt Hermione if it would be ok for us to stay with her and Aunt Gin until we find our place. Phoenix House is beautiful you'll like it. And it is close to the ministry, and close to Hogwarts. So what do you say love?'

How could anyone stay mad at Tony, she was such a sweet person under all that mysterious air she put on. 'I say you are to sweet for words. I think I will like the company when you have to go out.' _You are worried about me and the baby. You do think of everything don't you searc._

Artemis smiled happily. When Tony had said she would make sure Cecil was safe she hadn't thought she meant that safe. If it wasn't her looking after Cecil then she felt better knowing that Hermione and Ginny were. _Impressive family Tony impressive indeed._

* * *

'Papa please do not do this!' Alexa implored, her father was being stubborn and loyal to her mother to a fault he always had been. She wanted to scream and shout, but she couldn't. She needed him to listen.

Franc sighed he knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't just take her word, could he. And Lillian had told him so many things. None of them very flattering. _Although Jane did not seem __unmannered to me. Just frustrated. _'I know you think you have found your one love, but this is all very dubious chérie.

'You actually believe what mother is telling you? Are you a Veela or are you going to barter me to the highest bidder like her? You know I can not fall in love with some man just because mother wants me to.'

'How do you know if you refuse to meet him. You agreed to this.' Franc fired back, the war between his daughter and his bond mate had been going on for years. He just never did understand it.

Alexa couldn't stop it if she wanted to the change was so quick. And it was all together like second nature to her by now. Her Veela screeched angrily. _How dare she! How dare she tell lies like that._ She spread her wings making her power quite known to her father who took a few steps back-. She had never lost her temper with him. Not when she was first moulting or even when she found out about what her mother had done about her dream. But this? No he would not keep her from her mate. 'I am Veela! I would never agree to something so preposterous as that, and you should know that!'

Franc swallowed hard, the last time he had seen Alexa in her Veela form she had still been a child. She didn't look anything like she had back then. No she was powerful and had that dangerous bearing all true Veela had. She could cut him down with no thought about it what so ever. 'Your mother would not lie to me. You must have agreed. She said you grew tired of not finding your mate and wanted to settle down.'

Alexa laughed cruelly, that could not be further from the truth. Of course she wanted her bond mate. All Veela did, but she was young and she had her dreams. She did not want to be saddled with husband she didn't and couldn't love and bear him babies as her mother suggested. 'I never took you for a fool.' She hissed angrily, she knew her anger was misdirected at him. Her mother was a master manipulator of her father, but she couldn't help it. She was seething. 'Do you know me at all? I would never settle for anything but my bond mate, neither would any other Veela. Tell me father what did mother purpose I do if this man was not my mate? Mhhh?'

Franc's head sagged, maybe he should have thought things through better. Now that he did and was confronted with it, he could see the flaws with what Lillian had written him. Veela did not go about finding their bond mate like she was doing. They usually just stumbled across them if they were lucky. But he couldn't give up on Lillian just yet. She was his mate. ''You can not know that he is not your mate. You only have to meet him. Your mother would not force you to marry him if he is not your true love.'

'She already tried.' Alexa ground out then turned away from her father. Scared that if she didn't she might do something she would later regret. 'Ask her about the contract she signed with this man behind my back and without my consent. It should be very enlightening to you father.' She could hear his sharp intake. She never spoke to him like this he had always been her papa. And to be called something else obviously hurt him. 'And I have told you I have found my mate, you met her.'

'You can not be sure, with all this Rite nonsense ma petite. How do you know she is not tricking you?' Franc persisted, he was sure if Alexa truly had found her mate he would have felt it. The only thing he had felt when he saw the two together was turmoil.

Alexa howled angrily, how could he be this stubborn? _Well you know where you get your stubborn streak from, don't you. _'You will deny me my mate, because you believe the ramblings of an insane woman? You must see reason, you know that a Veela knows it's mate. And if I say she is my mate then she is.'

'But your mother...'

'What? Told you she wasn't? And how would she know?' Alexa countered before Franc could even finish his objection. 'No Mother doesn't want this to happen because she does not think it will further her aspirations. I don't think she even realizes how powerful a family I am bonding into. Do you know who Jane's family is?' Franc shook his head, he truly couldn't say he did. Not that it mattered to him. If this girl was Alexa's one she could live in a hovel for all he cared, he just wasn't sure she was. Lillian had put so many doubts in his mind. 'Let me enlighten you then. Her full name is Kathryn Jane Weasley-Granger. Her mother is the Minister of Magic herself and her other mother one of the best Quidditch players in centuries. Now tell me am I bonding down or is Jane?'

Franc deflated completely. Lillian had lied to him. She had told him the girl was an ambitious no one. But this? No she was nothing of the sort. 'Still I do not believe her to be your mate. And I can not in good conscious support it.'

Alexa lunged for him growling at the fact that she could not get to him. Someone was struggling to hold her back. She knew it could only be Jane, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop. 'You will withhold your blessing? Really papa?'

Isabelle made her presence known clamping her hand on Alexa's shoulder letting her know to calm down, which she noticed with pride she did, even though she was struggling too. 'That is something I would like to know as well.'


	90. Chapter 90

**Well you guys get to benifit from my little hayfever fit over the weekend. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

'Are you sure that she's gone?'

'For the tenth time yes! Now let's just go in leave these and then head back to dinner. Hugo said she was still sleeping, and that we shouldn't bother her.'

'Well fine then. Could have told me that before I stuffed myself because I thought we were going to stay a while. Now I feel like puking.'

'You never asked.'

Lavender blinked her eyes open slowly. Every time she woke up it took her a while to realize where she was and that she was safe. This time however was different. She knew those voices very well. _If anyone can cheer you up it would be the twins. _'I missed you two.' She managed to whisper softly, pleased that she didn't sound too weak.

'Oh great now you woke her up Ty!' Jessie rolled her eyes, she should have known to go alone. Ty always did things like that.

Ty ignored her and launched herself at Lavender. She had always been her favourite Aunt. She was a Werewolf after all, how could she not be. 'Aunt Lav! You're up.'

Lavender winced internally, she felt as if she had been hit with multiple stunning spells all at once. But she would not show it. Ty and Jessie had always been the two 's she was closest to. And she loved their carefree independence. So much like both Ginny and Hermione. A mixture of pure mischief, very intelligent mischief. 'Careful I'm not quite up just yet.'

Ty nodded. 'You look dreadful, I agree.'

Lavender nearly chocked at that instead snorted loudly. 'Well I'm happy I at least look as I feel then.'

Jessie closed her eyes, why did Ty always do that! 'Ty!'

'What?' Ty frowned at Jessie's tone. Obviously she had done something that her sister did not like.

'You can't go around saying things like that. Remember when mama told mum she looked tired?' Jessie hissed making Lavender snort again.

Ty's eyes went wide, they all remembered that. Their mama had been relegated to the couch for a week. _At least Aunt Lav can't send me to the couch. At least I don't think she can. _'I'm sorry Aunt Lav I didn't mean to upset you.' She bit her lip guiltily.

Lavender shook her head then smiled at Ty. 'No, at least you told me the truth. I think if your grandmother had her way she would have me convinced I'm a princess from one or the other fairytale.' Ty and Jessie both giggled, they loved it when Molly told them stories, but she could get carried away. 'Come on then Jessie get up here, I haven't seen you two in too long. I need to get updated about what's going on. I get the feeling you two have a lot to tell.'

Ty stuck out her tongue at Jessie then grinned happily. 'See I didn't do anything wrong.'

'You are impossible.' Jessie giggled then climbed up and carefully cuddled up to Lavender. 'And boy Aunt Lav you missed a lot!'

Lavender smiled, feeling for the first time since she woke up like maybe she could wake up from the nightmare that had been her life. _If they can so easily forgive me, then maybe others will as well._ 'Then you should tell me before Madame Pomfrey comes back. We all know she will most likely throw you out on your ears.'

* * *

Lizzy reclined back and sighed as she felt Diane wrap her arms around her. It felt like heaven, it would have been even better if half of her family wasn't there. 'I still can't believe you all followed us here. It's a bathroom for Merlin's sake!' _All I wanted was a nice soak and some alone time with Diane._

Sam shrugged and looked completely unrepentant. 'Well we all knew about the prefects bathrooms, and we could not get in without you. So we followed.'

'Plus we have to get to know our new sister here.' Chris winked at Diane then gently kicked herself away from the ledge to float in the middle of the huge bathtub. _They could just be honest and call it a pool. Cause this is a bloody huge bath._

Lorry snorted loudly where she was sitting completely relaxed in the tub. 'You mean the one that isn't likely to curse your bits off, don't you?'

Sam cocked her head and grinned. 'Oh I don't think she'd curse you. More likely Jane would break your nose.'

'She does have impeccable aim.' Diane remarked dryly. She wasn't exactly comfortable with their communal soak. But she would have to get used to family eventually. So she might just start now, plus everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Lizzy seemed more relaxed then she had been in days. _Whether she likes it or not her family is where she feels safest._ 'But still you should look out for both I would hazard. They both are very temperamental.'

Liz arched her eyebrow and grinned. 'That's putting it mildly, those two are two sides of the same coin. I don't know though do you think it's just the Rite?'

'I don't know. I think they both have fiery tempers. And I think they are both falling for the other.' Diane shrugged, she also thought that neither was quite ready which made their tempers flair even more. And she understood it. Jane was even younger than Liz and she might end up a mother because of something completely out of her control. She wouldn't have been happy about that either.

Liz nodded and kissed Diane sweetly then rolled her eyes when Chris made hooting noises. 'Oh grow up, or I might just let slip who you slip your tongue too.'

Chris sputtered at that. 'Does everyone know?'

'About you and Teddy?' Lorry asked lazily, she always did like it when she wasn't the one that was getting teased. When Chris nodded she laughed. 'Pretty much, you two suck at sneaking around. I think only mama doesn't know.' Chris groaned loudly.

'And that's only because she doesn't want to.' Sam pipped up and started chuckling when Chris groaned again. _Serves you right._

'You really thought no one knew?' Liz asked disbelievingly. Chris was about as transparent as they came. And Teddy was worse his hair always turned a perky red whenever Chris was anywhere near him.

'Well no one ever said anything. So yes.' Chris pouted crossing her arms in front of her.

Lorry wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'Yes, well we didn't want you two to think it was ok to snog in front of us. I mean ewww!'

'Oi! That is not eww.' Chris protested loudly then turned to Liz and Diane who were wrapped in each other. 'And why is that not eww?'

'Cause Diane's hot.' Sam muttered softly then turned bright red when everyone suddenly gaping at her. 'What? It's true, isn't it? I mean sorry Professor but really you are hot. And no I do not fancy girls, I'm just not blind! And Teddy, well he's like the brother we never wanted or had.'

Liz blinked a couple times in shock then burst out laughing. She laughed even harder when she saw Chris's outraged look. _Well that's telling her. _'She's got you there.'

Chris huffed. 'Well of course you would agree.'

'Not just Lizzy, I do too.' Lorry shrugged. Same had put it perfectly. But she was the one that was good with words.

Diane was sure she was just as red as Sam was. She really would never get used to that! Sam said it so of handedly like it was just a fact it made it even worse because it meant she actually believed it. Sam and her sisters thought she was hot. _Oh Merlin they will be the death of me._ 'I'm sure he's fine. Don't listen to them.'

'No Sam really did get it right. Teddy is like family to us, well apparently not all of us.' Liz teased eyes glittering happily.

'Oh do shut up Liz.' Chris muttered then promptly dove under the water her sisters laughter still very easily discernible. _Well they are obviously not against it. That's something?_

Diane smacked Lizzy's shoulder softly. 'Don't give her such a hard time. She obviously really likes this boy.' Diane vaguely knew who Teddy was, but hadn't met him. So she really couldn't form an accurate picture of him in her mind.

Lizzy lent in and kissed Diane on the cheek. 'I'm sorry love, but really we can't help it.'

'Believe it or not the time to start worrying is when we stop teasing. This is just us showing our sisterly love.' Lorry said happily. It was always fun to piss of Chris. Even if there would be hell to pay later.

'Oh so the worse you behave the more you love each other.' Diane cocked her head as she looked at the sisters in turn.

'Pretty much.' Lizzy nodded grinning.

'How very convenient for you.' Diane drawled then lent back against the side of the tub and watched as the Weasley-Granger's teased and played in the water. Well maybe she wouldn't get used to their teasing, but she could get used to being part of the whole.

* * *

Alexa glowered at her parents. Isabelle had insisted that they get Lillian as well. And Alexa wanted to strangle her for even suggesting it. The only thing that kept her from doing it was Jane's firm hold on her waist. She knew that as much as Jane was holding her back she was also fighting herself not to loose her own temper. The Queen was also keeping a very close eye on them along with Hermione. They were just waiting for Ginny to get there. The Queen wanted all parties present for whatever she had up her sleeve. _She will have to be very conniving to get one over my mother. The woman doesn't have a heart. _Alexa tried to relax her body more when she felt Jane's fingers twitch against her abdomen. 'I need to get out of here.' She muttered softly and pulled Jane with her.

'Alexa...' Isabelle tried to stop them, but Alexa had the benefit of youth on her side and she was a beat to slow. She could only watch as Alexa swooped down low over the grounds with Jane firmly in her arms. She sighed, this made things more complicated. 'Well at least I won't have to hold her back if things go bad.'

Hermione arched an eyebrow, truth be told she was glad the two were gone for now. Because they both looked just about ready to commit murder and she really rather not have to explain that away. 'You expect them too?' Hermione asked softly as she kept her eyes on the other couple. Franc seemed somewhat undecided about things, but Lillian looked furious.

Isabelle blinked then looked at Hermione. She hadn't even realized she had said that out loud. 'With Alexa's mother involved I would be surprised if I didn't have to.'

Hermione frowned as she tried to figure things out. But nothing made sense to her. 'How can a Veela try and force their own child into something like this?'

Isabelle sighed, that was another question she didn't know how to answer. It wasn't the first time it happened after all. And that was another very well kept secret in Veela society. It was a rare thing to more or less reject your heritage and go against every instinct that was instilled in you from birth, but it did happen. 'I don't know. But I do know that Lillian never wanted children.'

Hermione bit her lip, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. She couldn't even imagine not wanting one of her children, or how it would feel to be in Alexa's shoes. 'Then why did she?'

'Because no matter what she loves her mate dearly.' Isabelle just managed to say before the door burst open and Ginny popped in.

'What's going on?' Ginny rushed in and looked around. She had just gotten home to an empty house when Hermione's note caught up to her. So once again she found herself rushing to Hogwarts. _We really should just ask Minerva to let us take up permanent residence at this rate it would just make sense. So much for a romantic evening together._

Isabelle smiled as she watched Ginny fold a visibly upset Hermione into her arms. Without question or thought. They loved without holding back fully and easy. _Such a gift. _'Well now everyone's here let's get this over with.'

'I still do not see why we are here my Queen.' Lillian managed to sound just about civil, but that was about it. She was not happy that she had been forced into a room with these people. She had other matters to attend to.

'No I guess you wouldn't, but I'll be happy to enlighten you.' Isabelle got up, she knew that she still made an imposing figure her full height. 'It's concerning Alexa.'

Lillian hissed angrily. 'That is a family matter!'

'Exatly.' Isabelle said easily, it would take more than an upset Lillian to get to her. 'And whether you like it or not Alexa has found her bondmate, and that is their daughter making them family.' _Three times over now. They do seem to attract an awful lot of Veela's. _

'No I absolutely forbid it!' Lillian jumped up and stormed up to Hermione and Ginny. 'They did this! They are bewitching her.'

Isabelle let her thrall loose just to make sure Lillian knew who she was dealing with here. 'Sit down, and do not forget your place Lillian.' She ordered coldly, she should have intervened years ago. And that mistake was hers to bare. 'Franc what do you need as proof that Alexa and Jane are bonding?'

Franc blinked, he had never seen Lillian act like that and toward their Queen? It was not what her expected. 'I...don't know your highness.'

'If you watched them together for any length of time you would see it.' Ginny said softly. She hated to let another of her daughters grow up, but she saw it.

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled proudly. _Merlin I love you Gin! _'The Rite aside, it is there if you look for it. Or know the both of them. And we might not know Alexa very well we do know Jane. I don't think they have realized how much they like each other, but they do.' _And they know it and believe it. That is god enough for me, they are both honest and loving._

Lillian opened her mouth to protest, but Isabelle clamped her hand on her shoulder making her snap her mouth shut. 'And I feel it. It's still forming but it's strong and steady.'

Franc sighed and hung his head. 'Then why did I not feel it?'

'It has to do with The Rite.' Artemis bowed slightly to Isabelle with respect. 'I apologize for interrupting your highness.'

Hermione snorted when she saw Tony sheepishly biting her lip and Artemis standing there as if she owned the place. _Seems she has a thing about sneaking up on people. _'Artemis you are making a habit of this.'

Artemis smiled at Hermione. 'It would seem so. I do apologize my curiosity got the better of me and Tony offered to introduce me to her cousin and her mate.' Artemis said easily, they had overheard most of the discussion.

'Why?' Isabelle asked her eyes narrowed. She was surprised she hadn't felt Artemis, but then Artemis was of creature blood. So he should have expected it. _Maybe you are getting to old for all this._

'I have never seen The Rite of Courtship, I only have the knowledge that has been passed down in my family.' Artemis watched as comprehension dawned on Isabelle's face. 'Artemis Metaxis at your service.'

Isabelle smiled at Artemis. 'Now this is a curious hap stance, isn't it? And family doesn't bow to me.' She chuckled as Artemis only nodded. 'What you said before, what did you mean?' Isabelle hadn't met Cecil's parents, but she was aware what Artemis did. Or more what she possibly knew.

Artemis turned to Franc. 'The Rite is very complex, and it doesn't just affect the two at the heart of it, but also their families. It is why you can not feel the bond that is forming. The Rite has not run its course.' _They are still at odds about who is the stronger._

Isabelle's blinked in shock. Neither herself nor Dominique had heard about this aspect to it. But it could explain some things. 'How does it affect them? And why can I feel the bond?'

'Quite simply put, because you are Alexa's Queen.' Artemis then put her hands together as she ordered her thoughts. She had the feeling that she would have to be careful with how she told them the rest. 'The families put up just as much of a fight as the two. And will not see the bond or lack thereof until they accept that it is actually happening.'

'Is that why I felt something. I mean I couldn't exactly say what...but it was there?' Tony asked the tension in the room was palpable.

Artemis nodded. 'Well not exactly. You aren't directly related. But you are Veela. You felt something because of that and because you accepted that there was something like the Rite. Like I said it is complex and can get confusing.'

'This is all some twisted scheme!' Lillian burst out, how no one except her could see that was beyond her.

Artemis cocked her eyebrow. 'I assure you it is not.'

'Is that why they can feel it? Because they accept it?' Franc asked softly. This all confused him. He thought that he would always put Alexa's happiness first and yet he doubted her.

'Well that is harder to answer, because they are not Veela.' She turned to Ginny and smiled. ' Ms Weasley-Granger you said you could see it? Not feel it?'

Ginny who exchanged a look with Hermione nodded slowly. She had no idea who this was, but Hermione seemed to so she would play along, for now. 'Yes, we know our children and can see their feelings written in all of their actions.'

'I believe that because they do not have Veela blood they are not affected. So they can see things more clearly than you.' Artemis spoke directly to Franc as she had the feeling that he was the one that held the cards whether he realized it or not. _Veela such fickle creatures._

'Then how am I supposed to decide?' Franc sighed, his head hurt and he just wished he had never come.

'By trusting and accepting your daughters own judgement.' Artemis said simply before she turned back to Isabelle. 'I'll leave you talk some more, but if I can be of more help please let me know. My daughters know how to reach me.' Artemis gave Tony a small grin at the last statement.

Isabelle nodded, she was sure that was Artemis's way of asking her to get in contact with her meaning there was more she wanted to discuss. 'Thank you for the gracious offer.'

Hermione wanted to laugh the two were pulling of a perfect piece of having a conversation within a conversation. Politics at it's best. _I wonder what the bloody hell that is about?_

When Artemis left Isabelle turned back to Franc. 'You have a choice to make. And I hope you make the right one. Now I think you should go talk to your mate and think on it.'

Franc nodded and got up. 'Thank you your highness.' He left with Lillian trailing him without either of them saying anything to either Ginny or Hermione.

'Well now that's done with, what the bloody blazes is going on?' Ginny asked looking at Hermione and the Isabelle.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but let Ginny's lack of tact go. They were all stressed enough, and Ginny was just trying to catch up. 'Well love those were our future in-laws. I don't think they like us much.'

Isabelle snorted, Hermione seemed to be taking this all better than she had expected.

'You don't say.' Ginny replied dryly, her hackles were up, there was more to it she was sure. 'That woman is the biggest snob I have ever met. And that is saying something.'

Isabelle again snorted, oh yes Ginny was fun to be around. And did not pull her punches. 'That sounds just about right. And Franc is her mate. Alexa's father.'

'And we care about that because?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'Because he is Alexa's elder Gin.'

'Oh.' Ginny's face paled, now she understood perfectly. They had after all watched both Lizy and Diane nearly die. And now they had to do the same with Jane and Alexa. She really didn't feel so well. 'Bugger me.' Hermione nodded and burrowed herself against Ginny's side. She hadn't let herself think about the consequences either. She doubted they would survive them.

'I am hoping that Franc will come to his senses before things get that far. He is not a bad man, just terribly blinded by the love he has for his mate.' Isabelle smiled sadly. Ginny and Hermione did seem to have things happen fast and furious without them even having a chance to catch their breathes.

'I don't think we could survive it if he doesn't.' Hermione said softly then looked up at Isabelle. 'What was all that about with Artemis?'

'She is a Metaxis, her family is...well I guess you would say specialists on all forms of Magical creatures. Their habits, histories, rituals basically everything. They are also healers of creatures. It has been that way for generations. One generation passing down the information to the next. They are painstakingly exact.' Isabelle was a little mad at herself that she hadn't thought about that. Her knowledge and that of Dominique paled compared to that of Artemis.

'I didn't realize.' Hermione murmured. 'And she didn't tell me.'

'Who is she?' Ginny finally asked softly still trying to get her footing.

Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek lovingly. 'She is Cecil's mother.'

'Oh.'

Isabelle frowned, Ginny wasn't usually this quiet, but then she figured it wasn't every day you heard the life of your daughter was in the hands of a perfect stranger. 'Why don't you two head home. I promise I will let you know the second I know something more.'

Hermione nodded, she needed to be with Ginny in their home. She needed to feel safe, even if that was only an illusionary feeling. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Jane looked out across the Black lake and sighed. 'Why did we leave? I mean I so like to be treated like a rag doll.'

Alexa rolled her eyes, leave it to Jane to make a snide remark at being saved having to talk about their private life with their parents. 'Because I was about to kill my mother, and I don't think that would have been forgiven even if we are under the influence of the Rite.'

'I hadn't noticed. I only had to all but drag you away from your father when I found you.' Jane said snippy, she couldn't help it she was buzzing with energy and it had no where to go.

'Jane I do not want to fight.' Alexa growled the flying had helped, but she was still seething mad.

Jane closed her eyes her hands clenched tightly. Alexa was right, she didn't want to fight and neither did Jane. When she opened her eyes she took out her wand and Transformed an old fallen log into a comfortable bench and sat down. 'Come on lets just sit and enjoy the view.'

'You're left handed? I never noticed before.' Alexa mused out loud grinning a little as she sat down and Jane immediately moved closer.

Jane blinked then nodded. 'Yea, the only one of us. Apparently my grandfather on my mum's side was as well. Why the sudden interest?' She asked the last part a little suspiciously.

'Oh don't get mad again, I just never noticed. It's unique, like you.'

Jane growled snorted. 'That's just seriously tacky. Really Alex?'

'Merlin could you just for once take the bloody compliment without throwing it back in my face?' Alexa huffed and crossed her arms staring out at the Lake. 'And it's Alexa.'

Jane chewed on her lip a bit she felt guilty. She was sure that Alexa really was just trying to pay her a compliment, and she of course scoffed. _What is wrong with you! _'I'm sorry.'

'How are we ever going to make this work?' Alexa frowned then turned to Jane tipping her chin gently. She was so beautiful in Alexa's eyes and maybe that was how.

'We'll figure it out. Couldn't stay away if I tried.' Jane pursed her lip turning he head head then kissed Alexa's hand.

Alexa snorted at Jane's dry tone. As much as she wanted to strangle her most of the time, she also loved her very dry wit. 'I am going to tell you something, something important so please don't react your usual self.' She waited until Jane reluctantly nodded gave her a quick kiss and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. _This is it. _'You drive me up the walls but by Merlin I love you Kathryn Jane Weasley-Granger.' Alexa laughed delighted that she had for once managed to shock the ability of speech right out of Jane.


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello my lovelies;) So even with everything going on, and trust me it's a lot, I manage some writting. Hope you like it. Enjoy  
**

* * *

'So you are sure that I would not be disturbing Professor McGonagal?' Cecil conversationally asked the Gargoyle. He seemed to be rather chatty, not that Cecil minded she had felt cooped up so had decided to go exploring some more. The castle was fascinating and stumbling onto him had been lucky. He gossiped even more than the House Elves.

'Oh yes, she hardly ever goes to sleep before everyone in the castle is settled. And her mate has not yet come back. She'll be worried.' The Gargoyle said easily, glad to finally have some proper company. He hadn't ever talked to a Banshee or a Siren, so it was rather fascinating to him.

Cecil nodded she understood that. She didn't like it when Tony wasn't around either, and got no rest either. _And those were only small trips. How are you going to handle when she gets sent away for longer? _'Could I perhaps see her? I have some questions to ask.'

'She did mention you might come by so why not.' He said after a while then jumped aside. 'I'll be here if you want to chat later.'

Cecil chuckled and nodded. 'Maybe not tonight, but I'll come by before we leave. I promise.'

'Well I'll be looking out for you then.'

Cecil shook her head, the gargoyle was fun to talk to. When she got to the office door she stopped and bit her lip. She had never really had to interview for a job before, and was not exactly sure what she should do. So finally she simply knocked, she would just see where things went. _Tony was definitely rubbing off on her._

'Come!' Minerva's eyebrow arched as Cecil walked into her office, looking rather timid and unsure of herself. That surprised her, her interactions, though few, had been with a very self sure woman. 'Cecil what can I do for you?'

'I was wondering if you had a moment?' Cecil bit her lip and glanced around the office. She could probably spend weeks in there and still find things that would keep her riveted. The office had that much history.

Minerva got up and made herself comfortable on one of the couches there. She saw no reason why they couldn't have a nice cup of tea while they talked. 'Well I did tell you my door was always open. Tea?' She nearly burst out into laughter at Cecil's eager nod.

'And maybe some of those cakes Gillie keeps bringing me? I think I might be addicted.' Cecil almost bounced to the couch and plopped down sighing happily.

Minerva nodded wryly. _To be so young and in love. Well I guess one out of two isn't to bad. _After Gillie placed the tea tray on the table Minerva turned back to Cecil. 'Now then how can I help you tonight?'

Cecil sipped at her tea slowly, trying to think of the best way to broach the subject. 'Tony told me that she spoke to you about an open position. And I was wondering what exactly it is, and what you are looking for?'

'Well Hagrid our Games Keeper and Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures wants to retire and spend time with his family. So I need someone with equal knowledge and enthusiasm.' Minerva smiled happily. When Tony had talked to her about it before she had hoped that Cecil would think about it and come to talk to her. Now she just had to convince her that this was the place for her. 'I need someone like you.'

Cecil nearly spit out her tea. Well that was not what she had expected, but then it seemed that people here didn't follow any kind of rule book. 'I have no formal schooling, and I have never been away from my home before. How could you possibly want me?'

Minerva chuckled, obviously Cecil had never met Hagrid. If she had she would probably wouldn't be so unsure of herself. 'I do not want some wee bairn I have to tell how to find their way out of a paper bag. Let alone how to teach. I am well aware of your family legacy Cecil. And I can see your enthusiasm. And I have a feeling you would be a wonderful teacher.' _You would definitely pull students with your easy manner and mischievousness that's for sure._

Cecil snorted softly, Tony had warned her that McGonagall wasn't what she thought she was. 'Well far be it from me to push that on you.' She said dryly then pursed her lips, there were things that McGonagall needed to know before she could seriously consider this. 'What do you know about Banshees?'

Minerva frowned at Cecil's sudden change of direction. And truth be told she wasn't exactly sure where she was going with it, so she would just have to see. 'I am sure that I do not know enough.' She finally answered, there was obviously something that Cecil wanted her to know, but for the life of her she didn't know what.

'I am pregnant.' Cecil said wryly patting her stomach. The flutter she felt against her hands thrilled her. _Soon, you are just as restless as your mother. _

Minerva cocked her head, something was niggling at her mind. Something that she was sure she was important to the situation. 'Well it is hard to miss. You glow with happiness. So does Tony, you are the picture of happiness.'

Cecil laughed, because really they were. They were insanely happy and could not wait for their little girl to be born. But McGonagall had obviously missed her gentle hint. 'Banshees and their young can not be separated from each other for any length of time.' She carefully tried again.

Minerva sat back her eyes open wide. _Of course you dolt! She has to wean her baby for two years before they can be separated. _'I am sure we can accommodate you Cecil, if you were really interested. I won't insult your intelligence by saying it will be easy for you, teaching children never is. But it will be rewarding, and I can guarantee that you will never feel unwanted or unwelcome here. And you will be ever so popular amongst the staff, you and your little one. I don't think we have had a baby around in years.'

Cecil sat back and watched Minerva over her cup. 'That easy?'

'Yes, that easy. I do not discriminate, and I go after what or who I want. You would be a feather in my cap Cecil. You tell me what you need and I will see if I can make it happen.' Minerva sat back and studied Cecil, her playful smile was back, and she was sure that she had her. At least she hoped so.

Cecil couldn't believe it, all her life she had been on the fringes. Her parents loved her, she knew that unequivocally, but she had never been accepted. 'Tony is making arrangements for us to stay with her Aunts. So I will not be able to stay here all the time. And I have to have rooms so I can be with our little one. Other than that I would be thrilled to work here. This place is so rich and has so much to teach. You would be doing me a favour.'

Minerva grinned happily. That was one less thing for her to worry about. 'Well then welcome to Hogwarts. I'll introduce you to Hagrid tomorrow so he can tell you more about what you will be responsible for. And if you ever need anything else, please just ask. I can make just about anything happen. I am after all the headmistress.'

'I'll keep that in mind thank you. Well this was a lot less harrowing that I thought it would be.' Cecil munched happily on her cake. This was turning into a very interesting and rewarding visit. He really did love those cakes. 'Oh damn I should have told Tony to bring me some more bacon, I have a hankering for it. It is the food of the gods!'

Minerva snorted as she watched her. It seemed to her as if Cecil never stopped eating. 'Indeed.'

* * *

Tonks tapped her fingers nervously on the table in a far corner of a secluded little pub. She was still surprised at herself that she was going through with this. But then why shouldn't she. Harry was not that much younger than her, and her was a good man. And he was a fantastic godfather to Teddy. And he had to move on, even if it did still hurt. 'What are you doing?'

Harry scratched the back of his neck, he hadn't meant to sneak up on Tonks, and he hadn't meant to overhear. But her was thinking much the same as Tonks it seemed. 'I was hoping you could answer that same question for me.'

Tonks jumped up then greeted Harry awkwardly. They finally sat down then just stared at each other. Sighing Tonks decided that one of them had to start. It might as well be her. 'I suppose we put the broom before the snitch. I don't regret what we did Harry, please don't think that.' Tonks smiled at Harry as his mood seemed to lift instantly. 'But I have not done this in years! I don't even know if I remember how.'

'Well I don't exactly have the best track record there either. Angelina still wants to hex me whenever she sees me. Either that or burst into tears.' Harry sighed unhappily, this was not going the why he had planned. Hell he hadn't planned this at all, maybe that would make a difference.

Tonks rolled her eyes, yes Harry had been a complete git to Angelina, but it was in the past. 'If we want to really give this a go Harry, we both have to put our pasts in the past. Otherwise it will never work.'

'I can try, if you can?' Harry asked hopefully, her really did want to. He had always had a crush on her.

'Well then I guess you should ask me out proper Mr Potter.' Tonks teased felling a lot better about it. They would still have to talk about things a lot, but it was a start. 'Oh and Harry if you even think of doing to me what you did to Angelina, I won't just hex of your bits.' Tonks grinned satisfied as she saw Harry swallow hard.

* * *

Hermione blinked a few time when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She immediately pushed back a little into Ginny. She had been staring of into space for the longest time. Just thinking and trying to order her emotions, which seemed to be all over the place. 'It's good to be home.'

'Yes it is.' Ginny agreed nibbling on the nape of Hermione's neck. She knew that Hermione was just as worried about Jane and Alexa as she was. And the only thing she could offer as comfort was simply being there. 'What were you thinking about love?'

'Everything, nothing.' Hermione shrugged helplessly. She could figure out what to do, yet another of their daughters was in danger and there was nothing she could do. She was the Minister of Magic, and was completely useless. 'I can't seem to focus on just the one thing.'

'We do seem to have the world collapsing on us right now. I mean Liz and Diane, Lavender and the kids, Ron and Peter, Alexa and Jane and the whole bleeding Veela clan.' Ginny bit her lip hard, she somehow wished that she was back on the Quidditch pitch with Gwenog screaming at them to do it faster and better. At leas there she knew what she was doing. All of this she they were both floundering and trying to get their feet under them. 'It's just getting to much.'

Hermione nodded glad when Ginny tightened her hold. 'I just need a chance to catch my breath.'

'Well when did our lives ever go how we wanted them to? And yet we always make it work. We'll make this all work out in the end love. We have to.' Ginny lovingly kissed Hermione's temple. She was scared whittles, but for now Hermione needed her to be the strong one. 'I just really hope that when this is over that we won't get any more surprise bondings, or weddings any time soon, cause love I don't think my heart could handle it.'

Hermione snorted, why they ever thought that with finding a partner their children would go about it the normal way she would never know. Of course they would cause havoc and mayhem. 'It would be nice wouldn't it.'

'At least we don't have to worry about Chris.' Ginny mumbled into Hermione's hair nuzzling softly.

Hermione's eyebrow arched. 'Oh?'

'Oh please like I didn't know. Teddy and Chris are about as stealthy as a flock of Hippogryphs! And Teddy acts like a Peacock whenever Chris is anywhere near him.' Hermione's nose wrinkled in distaste at Ginny's colourful description. 'Really Hermione I'm not that thick. I just choose to ignore it.'

Hermione burst out laughing, something she really hadn't thought she would with everything that was going on, but then Ginny could still surprise her. 'You know Teddy is terrified we'll find out.'

Ginny narrowed her eyes playfully growling softly. 'As he should be.'

At that Hermione snorted again. 'Peacock Ginny, really?'

'Well he does! And you can't tell he he doesn't. He puffs up his hair goes spiky and red and he struts around trying to impress her.' Ginny grinned when she felt Hermione shake with laughter. _Laughter is always better than tears, even when you feel like the bottom has fallen out of your world._

'Ok so you might have a point. Just never tell Chris, she might just never speak to either of us again. I think she finds it charming.' Hermione turned in Ginny's arms and hooked her hands behind Ginny's neck. 'How do you always manage that Gin?'

Ginny shrugged then stole a quick kiss. 'Because I love you.' Ginny sighed when Hermione lent up and kissed her sweetly. She loved kissing her, being close to her she just plain loved Hermione. And she didn't think she would ever stop. _Everything will be ok. We'll make sure of it._

* * *

'Lillian you can not think something like that!' Franc said softly. He had listened to Lillian try and discredit the Weasley-Granger name for more than an hour now. And he just could not understand how she could possibly think the way she did. If she was after connections, she would not find more powerful ones than them. And the mere fact that she seemed so obsessed with that disturbed him even more. He didn't recognize her any more. _Have I really been that much of an absentee that I could have missed this? _'And it is a mute point. Alexa sees the girl as her mate.'

'She is not! I won't allow it.' Lillian hissed angrily as she paced their room. Why did no one understand. Alexa was supposed to be her ticket to something better. She owed her that. 'She will take the husband I have found for her and that is the end of it!'

'Lillian, she can not if he is not her mate and you know this.' Franc tried again, she just would not listen. Maybe all the years of fighting between Alexa and Lillian was really not just normal mother daughter problems after all. 'She is a Veela.' _As are you!_

'That is utter rubbish! Those myths and legends are old and are not true. She will do as she is told.' Lillian waved Franc off. She knew that in the end he would come around. He always did. 'She will not die if she does not bond with her mate. Besides I have already bound her to him by contract.'

Franc went very still. He hadn't wanted to believe Alexa. He thought she was over reacting, but no she wasn't. 'Tell me you did not do something like that Lillian. Please! We are Veela for Merlin's sake. And you know full well that I watched one of my best friends die because they could not complete the bonding with his mate. So don't you even dare say something like that. Have you lost your mind?'

Lillian blinked, she was completely confused. She was so sure that Franc would see the benefit of this. Alexa would be taken care of and out of her hair for good. And they would finally get the recognition that they deserved. 'Of course I did. Kevin Gerard is a powerful man and wants a Veela wife. Alexa is perfect.'

Franc finally got up, if he didn't leave he would do something he would very much regret later. 'Undo what you did Lillian, or so help me you will lose everything you hold dear.'

'Where are you going?' Lillian asked loudly, still not understanding what was wrong.

Franc shook his head, it seemed useless to talk to Lillian. 'I am going for a walk.'

* * *

Fleur watched as Diane fidgeted on the couch in her and Bill's room. 'Not that I am not thrilled to see you Diane, but I am curious why you are here.' _You haven't left Lizzy alone since the attack._

'I guess I just wanted to talk, and I don't think I could to either Ginny or Hermione.' She bit he lip hard then glanced up at Fleur who seemed to be trying very hard to figure out what she was actually saying.

'You know when you talk like that you reminds me a lot of Antonia. And that girl has the unique ability to give me grey hair.' Fleur remarked teasingly hoping that Diane would open up more if she did. 'I will try and help if I can. But I have to know what's wrong.'

Diane knew that she was starting to blush again, but really she didn't know where else to go. Even if this whole discussion was mortifying. 'I...well...'

Fleur bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Now that look she knew. 'Sweetie is this about completing the Bonding?' _Don't say the word sex, I think she might pass out if you do._

Diane nodded jerkily. She really didn't know what had possessed her. She was sitting on their bed watching Lizzy sleep then the next thing there she was. And now she was ten shades of red. 'I just...I never had anyone to talk to about...that.' _And I want things to be perfect for Liz._

'Have you talked to Lizzy about it?' Fleur asked seriously, she wanted to make it easy for Diane. If that was possible in the situation.

'In broad terms I guess. But never the specifics.' Diane mumbled not meeting Fleur's eyes.

_And of course Ginny and Hermione gave her the Talk a while ago. But you didn't have anyone to give it to you. Well I guess I will have that pleasure then. _'Well then we should better get to it, shouldn't we?'

Diane's eyes went wide, that was not what she wanted! Or maybe it was. _Oh Merlin I am going to regret this. Why did I come here! Why oh why? _'I...uhm well maybe I think no.'

Fleur sat back and laughed. The look on Diane's face was just priceless. 'Oh but it's to late to run now Diane. So you might just as well get comfortable.'

'I am going to regret this, aren't I?' Diane groaned but sat back. Then waited. She was not going to be the one to start this conversation. Not on her life.

Fleur's eyes were shining. Oh this was going to be fun for her. 'Well that's a matter of opinion really. Tony survived, so I'm sure you'll do great.' That only made Diane groan louder. 'So I am going to guess that you two have done more than groping but less than actual penetration.'

If it were possible Diane was sure she would have choked on her own spit at that comment. But since that seemed to not be possible what Diane did manage was a undignified squeak. 'Fleur!'

'Ok, ok I'll back off. But I don't exactly know what you want Diane.' Fleur held her hand up in surrender. She didn't want Diane to run.

'Would it help if I told you I don't know?' Diane said a little exasperated with herself. She wanted advice, but wasn't exactly sure on what.

Fleur frowned as she tried to figure it out. _I wonder?_ 'I remember when Bill and I were courting, and yes my mother liked to call it that. We were both so very shy with each other. Which in and of itself was weird, because we were both very out going. But when we were left alone we were so awkward and nervous. And we waited, just like you are.'

'You did?' Diane's head shot up. She had thought that she and Lizzy wanting to wait was not the norm. But here was Fleur telling her that she and Bill had done the same thing. _Maybe we are not that strange after all._

Fleur nodded amused. Of course Diane would not have any idea what was normal and what wasn't. 'Yes, actually most who live in the wizarding world do to complete it. It usually moves along fast, but I have never seen anything like what happened between you and Lizzy. But yes we waited to be intimate with each other. And I was terrified that I would not be enough. I was scared I would mess thing up and that Bill would regret marrying me. But you know it turned out that as nervous as I was it was pretty much the same for Bill.' Fleur chuckled at the memory of their wedding night, that had been a fiasco. Complete disaster, but she wouldn't change a thing about it.

'Where did you just go? You had such a look of contentment.' Diane asked her head cocked slightly in interest. Her previous mortification momentarily forgotten.

'My wedding night actually. It was a disaster!' Fleur chortled lightly. 'We were both so nervous we bungled it from start to finish. When Bill tried to take of my dress he accidentally ripped it, which caused me to panic which in turn meant that I got myself completely tangled up in my dress and could not get out of it. And Bill poor man trying to delicately help me out of it. Which only made things worse. In the end we had to cut me out of the dress. At the time I was so upset I started crying as if it were the end of the world. And Bill felt so bad and didn't know how to make it up to me. So there I was in my underwear, sexy underwear at that bought for the occasion, crying my heart out, and my new husband in his boxer shorts fluttering around patting my back and trying to hide the fact that he was very aroused at seeing me like that, which of course made me cry even harder.'

'Oh Merlin!' Diane's eyes were wide, she had never thought about something like that. What is that happened to her and Liz? _Well at least you won't have the arousal part to deal with. Women don't have quite the same tells now do they, or obvious ones like that! Ugh why am I even contemplating that! Disturbing._

Fleur started laughing she could literally see the wheels turn in Diane's head. 'You'll be fine, I'm sure you are more adept with delicate zippers than my husband. But you should let me finish before you go into panic mode.' Fleur watched her eyebrow when Diane opened her mouth to object. Very amused when Diane snapped it shut again. 'Well once I stopped crying and he calmed himself down we ended up just snuggled in bed. Nothing more happened. I don't think we could have managed anything else. But it did make us talk to each other. And in the morning, well lets just say we didn't make it to breakfast...or lunch...or dinner for that matter.'

Diane's nose wrinkled in disgust. 'That is more that I needed to know.'

'Oh for the love of! I didn't tell you any detail. So deal with it. My point is we talked and we figure things out together. Because we were both remembered that we knew little to nothing. Either of us. But it didn't matter, believe you'll know what to do. When you love someone, you just do.'

_I guess it will hit me later then. Cause I don't see it just yet. _'Thank you Fleur.'

Fleur sighed as she followed Diane to the door. It seemed Diane was done for now. 'You'll understand soon enough what I was talking about. Just talk to Lizzy.' Diane nodded her head then was gone leaving Fleur behind to sigh loudly. 'I hope she listened, really listened.'

* * *

'It's an amazing view isn't it?' Dominique said softly as she gazed out across the Black Lake from what had become her favourite spot in Hogwarts. The astronomy tower. When she didn't get an answer she turned around and looked at the man standing there. _So this is Alexa's father. She definitely got her looks from him then. _'I find that people tend to come up here when they need to think.' She left the statement open, so that he could talk to her if he so chose.

Franc blinked, he was well aware who the woman was. He just could not get over the fact that this school seemed to be teeming with some of the most important people in politics. 'Madame Siene, I did not mean to disturb you. I will just be going again.'

'Oh don't be silly. You are Alexa's father?' Dominique waved him of. When she arrived Minerva had been busy interviewing Cecil, and she didn't want to disturb them, plus she really did need some time to just calm down. But she wouldn't mind talking to him. She had gathered that he might not be open to Jane and Alexa's bonding due to his mate.

'Ah yes, how did you know?' Franc asked as he reluctantly joined her.

Dominique shrugged, it really was not that hard if you thought about it. They had been expecting him after all. 'Process of elimination really. You are after all Alexa's elder. And she looks a lot like you.'

'You've met her?' Franc asked a little agog. He really had no idea that his daughter moved in these kinds of circles. _Well what did you expect, she is a Royal Guard._

Dominique chuckled, she could his discomfort clearly. 'Yes, I actually really like her. She makes me laugh.' _Well her and Jane together._

'Oh.' Franc said dumbly. Then perked up, she could give him another point of view. Someone that wasn't involved with either party. A unbiased third party. 'Can I ask you something Madame?'

'You want to know about the bonding between Jane and Alexa?' Dominique guessed. Again it wasn't that hard to figure out. She was after well aware of how his mate acted about it. 'Have you given the blessing yet?'

'No, I am not convinced that they are bonding. How can I be sure?' Franc sighed internally, Dominique sure was direct.

'You know that if they are not bondmates your blessing won't bind them. But if they are, withholding it would be sentencing them both to death. And I have yet to meet Veela who didn't know ho their mate was.' Dominique looked Franc in the eye. 'Something for you to think about. And now my mate is waiting and I have had a long day. I hope you find what you are looking for up here.'

Franc blinked as Dominique walked away. 'She is very direct.'


	92. Chapter 92

**Hey guys so here is anther chapter which I do hope you'll enjoy. And thanks to a friend for the hand with this. Let me know what you think. Enjoy. **

* * *

Jane bit her lip as she paced in front of Diane's rooms. She needed to speak to Liz, but she had promised to behave. _But this is an emergency! _'What's the worst she could do?' Jane winced a second later when her very vivid imagination came up with quite a few things Liz could do to her. But it was to late she had already barged in. She figured Diane and Lizzy would still be in bed it was absurdly early after all. But it couldn't be helped, she hadn't as of yet actually slept. 'Bloody woman! She can't just tell me something like that out of the bloody blue! It ain't right.' Jane muttered as she braced herself and pushed open the bedroom door. _This is such a stupid plan Jane! She's going to hex you to kingdom come. Well you're already here now, no backing out. _'Liz...Liz come one wake up.' Jane whispered softly and shook her sister lightly. Which was hard since she was wrapped up with Diane closer than ink on paper. 'Come on Liz wake the bloody hell up!'

Instead Diane jerked awake blinking confused. 'Liz?'

Closing her eyes Jane cursed internally. 'No, sorry Diane it's me...Jane.'

Diane groaned, trying to wake up more. How in the name of Merlin did Jane manage to get into her rooms...again! _Liz said she changed the password! _'I really don't like you right now.'

That got Jane to snort loudly. Well that was not such a bad reaction. She had expected worse. 'Oh I am sure there are a few people that like me much right this moment.' _One being my...bondmate. Merlin that is still so weird to even think. Mental really._

'What did you do now?' Diane asked exasperated as she carefully turned in Liz's arms so she could look Jane in the eye. _I swear it feels like a revolving door with her._

'Hey why do you immediately think that I did something wrong?' Jane winced when Liz shot up in bed and in the process knocked her on her ass. 'Bloody hell Liz, no need to get violent!'

'Seriously!, Bloody seriously!' Liz growled then grabbed her wand, she had had just about enough of Jane. She did not ever want to wake up with Diane and find herself face to face with her sister. 'You want violent I'll show you bloody violent! You bloody mental twat! I told you to stop barging in here, which by the way how the hell did you manage? I changed the password!'

Jane swallowed hard, oh she knew this Lizzy, she had dealt with this Lizzy. And it didn't bode well for her. _Just like mum, scares the bejesus out of me! _'Now Lizzy don't get mad...'

'Mad?' Lizzy hissed as she got out of bed leaving a blinking Diane behind. 'Oh I am so way past mad Jane.'

'You said I could come and talk to you if it was an emergency!' Jane backed up some more, trying to get to the door. She had a feeling she might have to make a run for it. Wouldn't be the first time either. _Sometimes you really should stop and think before you do. _'Well this is an emergency!'

'Oh really? Like all the other times you barged in here? Have you ever heard of knocking?!' Liz yelled loudly well aware that both Jane and Diane winced slightly at her temper showing. 'So come on then Jane, enlighten us what is it this time?'

Jane bit her lip, maybe her emergency wasn't quite an emergency after all. 'Uhm well...eh...'

'I can't hear you!' Liz hissed gripping her wand tighter her knuckles turning white with the effort of not actually hexing Jane. 'And Jane if this isn't really, really good you better run very fast.'

'Love, calm down. It won't do any of us any good. And we are already up.' Diane finally managed having gotten over her shock. She had no idea Liz could wake up that fast. _She looks really pissed off now. That must be the famous Weasley temper she told me about._

'Oh but it would do me good. I would feel infinitely better.' Liz said as she stood toe to toe with a rapidly swallowing Jane. 'Now again, what the bloody blazes is so important that you felt the need to barge in here...again?!'

Jane opened her mouth then snapped it shut again. _This can not end well, I'm pretty sure. _'I...well...you see...look I know I am being a right real git, but I do not know how to handle all this! It's just...so much and...and...Alexa...and...love...I'

Diane sighed and got up then gently took Jane by the elbow giving the still fuming Liz a quick kiss. 'Liz we're already up, we might as well listen to her. Then you can gladly throw her out.'

Liz huffed, but lowered her wand. 'I'm taking a shower. I am not listening to her moan right now.'

Diane nodded and watched as Liz stomped towards her bathroom then slammed the door loudly. This had not been the morning she had planned. But things never did seem to work out for them the way they wanted them to. 'Well come on then Jane. Before Liz decides hexing you is after all the better choice.'

Jane didn't have to be told twice and quickly made her way to Diane's kitchen. 'I really am sorry, I should have tried to get some sleep first. Then maybe I would have thought this out better.'

'That would have been nice, yes. But how do you keep getting in here? I know Liz changed the password.' Diane asked as she stated making tea for the both of them.

'Oh that. Well Liz is predictable really. She always uses the same ones, ever since we were little kids. Doesn't take long to get through her list really. If you want people to stay out you really should pick one yourself.'

'Noted.' Diane said dryly. Apparently the mere thought of knocking didn't occur to Jane...at all. 'Now tell me what is wrong now?'

Jane sipped her tea slowly then glanced at Diane over the top of the rim. She hadn't really spent all that much time with her up to now. And she hadn't really talked to her about Alexa either, but she obviously was there, or if not Liz told her. So where was the harm really? Liz was obviously too angry to talk to her. _She always was a morning grouch! I'm bloody lucky I didn't get hexed. _'Alexa and I are bonding.'

'Well we know that.' Diane said arching an eyebrow. Really that couldn't be it, if it was she might hex Jane herself.

'Her father doesn't want to give us his blessing 'cause her sodding mother is crazy and Merlin only knows what she told him.' Jane grumbled.

Diane blinked, well of course they knew that Alexa's mother was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but they hadn't seen that one coming. 'Oh bugger. I am so sorry.'

'It's ok.' Jane sighed, it wasn't ok. Nothing seemed to be ok. 'But that is still not why I am here.'

'There's more?' Diane groaned, she should have known. 'Well no use making me wait.'

'Alexa told me she loves me.' Jane almost whispered, she still couldn't believe it. She knew the feelings were there from her side, but she was nowhere near ready to actually say the words. Because everyone knew it became real when you said it out loud. _And for Merlin's sake I am still in school!_

Diane cocked her head. She found it all kinds of fascinating that that was what had upset Jane the most. Not the life threatening with holding of the blessing, no the fact that Alexa had stated the obvious. That she was in love with Jane. _I don't think I will understand this woman if I had a thousand years to try. _'Ok...you're going to have to explain that to me.'

Before Jane could try and explain Liz started laughing, now she understood why Jane had barged in on them. 'Oh merlin you are such an idiot!'

'Hey! I am not!'

'You are! She told you she loves you and you ran, didn't you?' Liz asked as she poured herself some tea.

'Yes...no...not exactly!' Jane huffed and crossed her arms and pouted. _I didn't run, I kissed the living daylights out of her and then walked off...really fast._

'Why are you being such a git about this? I don't get this Jane. She is bloody gorgeous and when you two don't want to throw each other off the Astronomy tower she worships the ground you walk on. So I repeat what is your problem?' Liz plopped down next to Diane her free hand easily finding Diane's.

'Well maybe not all of us are happy to be chained to someone before we even had the chance to live! And maybe I don't bloody well want the responsibility of having to think of someone else. And maybe, just maybe I am not like you!' Jane was on her feet and glaring down at Lizzy, how dare she talk to her like that. She had come there to talk, not to be talked at.

Liz growled loudly as she got to her feet and like before the two sisters found themselves toe to toe...again. 'Sure , you aren't ready.' Liz mockingly threw back at Jane. 'Let's be honest Jane you are being a bloody coward! You are running from her because she scared you to death. She has the power to make you actually feel! And we all know how much you like not being in control. You met your match, and now you are running like a scared little rabbit. Jane Weasley-Granger, her mothers daughter in all things but one. Where they would face the devil himself for anyone they love she runs away. A coward!'

'You take that back! It's not true, I am not a coward!' Jane bellowed loudly she could feel every shred of her control fly out the window. And she was just a second away from knocking Lizzy out. _Don't loose it, don't loose it, she's your sister!_

'If you aren't a coward then what?' Liz knew full well that she was pushing Jane, and maybe her own anger was making her push to far, but she didn't rightly care! 'Come on then Jane, what is it, or are you just a coward?'

Jane shoved Liz so hard that she fell backwards landing on her arse. 'You don't know anything! I am not you! I am not like mum or mama, I'm scared! I am terrified!'

Liz closed her eyes and nodded to herself. _Finally! So bloody pig headed! _'What of?

Jane slumped down next to Liz, she could feel her anger deflating. All that for that revelation. Sometimes she really wondered how the hell she would ever be able to function without Lizzy basically beating sense into her. 'Oh being a disappointment, not enough or that Alexa will look back one day and say she never wanted to get saddled with this stubborn foul mouthed teenager who is nothing but a burden!'

Diane who had simply watched the two completely bewildered by their interaction now cleared her throat. 'That would never happen.'

Jane blinked then turned to the completely forgotten Diane and scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably. She hadn't really counted on having an audience and now felt utterly embarrassed. 'Why do you say that?'

'Because she is a Veela.' Diane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _I might not know a lot about Veela, but I do know that._

* * *

Alexa whistled as she walked around the castle. She had no clue why she was this happy. Truth be told she probably shouldn't be. Her father was being an arse, Jane had run off after giving her the best kiss of her life. But no she was thrilled. She felt free. 'Oh Merlin I am loosing it, aren't I?'

'If you need an expert on the subject I'll be glad to give you my expert opinion.'

Alexa whipped around her senses prickling. _You are getting sloppy! You are a royal guard, you have to always be aware. _'You are a Werewolf.'

'And you are a Veela.' Lavender smiled self deprecatingly at Alexa.

'I'm sorry, that was rude. You just startled me.' Alexa took the other woman in, she looked really unwell. 'Should you be out of the Hospital Wing?'

'Probably not, but I was going mental in there.' Lavender held out her hand she might as well introduce herself. This was the first stranger she had talked to that she didn't have to rip to pieces to survive in a long time. 'I'm Lavender Weasley, it's nice to meet you.'

Alexa could feel a grin spread over her face. 'You're Jane's Aunt. She's told me a lot about you. I'm Alexa.'

Lavender's eyes lit up, now this was more like it. She loved the twins, but she did so love to get her gossip first hand. _Forget about everything else. _'Oh I've heard a lot about you!'

'All good I hope?' Alexa chuckled, it was obvious that Lavender was very happy to see her.

'Oh well the twins are in equal parts awed and terrified of you. And the rest...well they are eager to get to know you better. Anyone who can capture Jane has to be very fierce...or so Ty informed me.' Lavender snorted happily when Alexa burst out into laughter.

'Fierce, huh?' Alexa tried to stop laughing, but it was really hard. 'So you know who I am and I kinda know who you are, but I am still curious what you are doing out here?'

'It's close to the full moon.' _And the smells and all the people are making me itchy._ Lavender said softly. Previous mirth flying right out the window.

The meaning wasn't lost on Alexa. 'You need space?'

'Exactly.' Lavender smiled happy that Alexa seemed to at least understand it a little. She just wanted to be away from things right then.

Alexa eyed Lavender critically, from the bits she had overheard Lavender hadn't had a very easy time of things at all. 'How do you feel about flying?'

'Ahhh I like it?' Lavender answered bewildered at the sudden change of subject then simply gaped as Alexa shifted in front of her. 'That was bloody amazing!'

Alexa's feather ruffled slightly when she snorted loudly. 'Well, thank you. So my idea if you are open to it I could share some very open space with you for a while?'

Lavender didn't understand. Ginny and Hermione and really the rest of the family had always been extremely supportive of her, but strangers usually weren't. And yet there stood Alexa, a complete stranger offering her something she knew Lavender needed but couldn't get for herself. In her experience things always had a price. 'Why would you do that for me?'

Alexa didn't let her surprise show. At least her guard training was coming in handy for once. _Wow she is not very trusting. _'Because I can and you need it.' At the still dubious look she shrugged then grinned crookedly at Lavender. 'As I see it you are family, or soon will be. And as such you must have some stories to tell me about what I am letting myself into.' _I will not hurt you._

Lavender eyed Alexa suspiciously, but nodded. _She is not Ron, Ginny would never let anyone like that anywhere near one of her daughters. And Hermione even less so. _'How does this work exactly?' Before Lavender could even properly finish her question Alexa wrapped her arms around her and told her to hang on tight. Sufficed to say Lavender spent the first few minutes of their flight screaming her lungs out.

* * *

'I will not stand for this Minerva!' Poppy shouted as she barged into Minerva's office. Half a second later she turned scarlet and whipped around. 'Really Minerva, in your office?'

'Well if you knocked it wouldn't have been a problem.' Minerva squeaked as she hurriedly tried to pull her clothes into some semblance.

Dominique snorted taking her time as pulled her clothes on again. _The English and their taboos. Really? _'Well that was a little more excitement than I was going for.'

Minerva narrowed her eyes. 'You hush, it's your fault we are in this situation to begin with!' _Oh but you liked every damn minute of it._

'I did not hear you complaining.' Dominique said smoothly moving closer to Minerva pulling her into her arms.

'Oh for the love of! Can you two keep your hands off each other for ten minutes? Is that to much to ask?' Poppy threw her hands up in surrender as she turned back to the other two, she figured they would be dressed by then.

Minerva groaned in frustration as she extracted herself from Dominique's arms moving to the opposite side of the table to get away from the very apparent temptation. _Merlin this bond is making me hormonal! Oh just say it Minerva, it is turning you into a teen-aged boy! _With another groan she focussed her attention on Poppy, her eyes going wide at how angry the woman looked. 'What's going on?'

'Well besides the fact that the Hospital wing has suddenly turned into a private clinic and has a revolving door? Now your guests kidnap my patients? A patient that mind you had no business being out of bed in the first place. I will not stand for it.' Poppy glared at Minerva showing just how serious she was.

'Who kidnapped who?' Minerva asked suddenly alarmed, that was the first she had heard of any of this! How could she have missed something like that.

'Alexa took Lavender for a...fly about I guess would be the best I can describe it.' Poppy huffed indignantly.

Minerva blinked. 'Oh...so she wasn't technically kidnapped?'

'That is hardly the point Minerva, she is seriously ill and needs to be in bed! Poppy growled loudly. 'And you better get her back where she belongs or so help me!'

Minerva held up her hands in surrender then turned to Dominique. After all she was a Veela to she could help. 'Love would you mind terribly going up there and getting Alexa and Lavender?' _Before Poppy has a coronary._

'As you wish. Dominique winked then took of. She had the distinct feeling Minerva had some very ruffled feathers to smooth out. _Same as you do. You have to get going soon. Or you will have a full on war on your hands._

Minerva sat down on her chair, looking at Poppy. 'Now you want to tell me why you are so worried about Lavender? I know you well enough to know that it isn't just normal worry.'

'She is extremely ill Minerva, and it is very close to the full moon.' Poppy sighed sadly. 'She hasn't taken Wolfsbane in years from what I have been able to get out of her. So even if we did give it to her I do not know whether it would be enough to keep her safe.'

'Then don't give it to her and let me keep her safe.'

'Alexa!'

'I see you decided to add eavesdropping to your list of accomplishments?' Poppy snapped angrily, she hadn't had time to speak to Lavender about all this yet. 'And what could you do that I could not? I wasn't aware that you were a trained healer.' Poppy said dryly.

'No, but I am Veela, and Werewolfs are not that hard to control for us.' Alexa said softly eyeing Lavender carefully. 'If I am not overstepping that is?'

Lavender bit her lip. It seemed that Alexa was listening to her more carefully than he had expected. 'The change heals me.' She mumbled softly, it wasn't exactly a secret, but most Werewolfs hurt themselves while they were in their wolf form because they were kept somewhere. 'But I get violent.' Lavender's jaw dropped when Alexa started laughing. 'What's so funny?'

'Lavender I am a Royal Veela Guard you won't hurt me, I promise. But I can keep you safe.' Alexa chuckled then looked up at Madame Pomfrey. 'Madame I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to cheer her up.'

Poppy glared at her a second then stood up to fuss over Lavender, who she had to admit looked a lot better. 'How could you keep her safe?' She finally asked, maybe she had to look at it as a viable option.

Alexa shrugged, their training was not something they spoke about. 'Believe me she would not be a match for me.'

Minerva eyed Alexa carefully and could see only seriousness. 'Ok I'll speak to the Queen. If that would be ok with you Lavender?'

Lavender glanced at Alexa then sighed. She knew stubborn when she saw it. 'That would be fine.' _Not that I have a choice._

Alexa lent down. 'I promise it will be ok.'

Lavender nodded then perked up and grinned. 'On one condition, we go find Jane. Right now.'

'No, you two are not going anywhere except back to bed!' Poppy grasped Lavender's arm firmly an glared at Alexa who held up her hands.

'Oh don't worry, once she's done going crazy and probably waking up Diane and Liz she'll come to find me. So with Madame Pomfrey's permission I will just keep you company until she does.' Alexa grinned happily. Today was really turning into a great day.

'Fine, but if you disturb my Hospital for even a minute that's it!' Poppy warned as she and Alexa flanked Lavender. 'Minerva.'

Minerva shook her head as she watched the three leave. 'Oh don't mind me.' She muttered and wondered where Dominique had gotten too. _She does have a job! So stop your woolgathering and get to yours._

* * *

Jane stomped her way towards the Hospital Wing. The one place she had yet to check. She was frustrated and hot. Running around in school robes was not fun. 'Stupid bloody woman, no she can't be like a normal person and be where she is supposed to be! No, she has to go gallivanting all over the damn place!' When Jane got to the Hospital Wing she dramtically threw open the doors. She could feel Alexa already and stalked over to her. 'I hate you!' She lightly shoved Alexa.

Alexa snorted and pulled Jane flush against her. 'No you don't.'

'No...I really don't.' Jane whimpered then kissed Alexa soundly.

'Feeling better?' Alxa grinned happily as Jane superstitiously cuddled closer to her. _Mhhh it will only get better from here!_

Jane pushed herself away from Alexa and glared at her. 'Just because I love you doesn't mean you can push it Alex!' She hissed warningly. Smirking in satisfaction when Alexa blinked in shock. _Not so fun now, is it? What comes around love. What comes around. _Alexa suddenly grinned and before Jane could protest picked her up and twirled her around. 'Put me down you bloody mad woman! I swear Ill puke on you if you don't!'

Lavender who had been watching the interplay started snorting. She really hadn't thought they would be as bad as they were made out to be. 'You two are going to keep everyone guessing.'


	93. Chapter 93

**Hello everyone. Well I have been a good little trooper and all and have another chapter just for you:) So I hoe yu enjoy. Let me know what you think. And thanks stud for the help;) **

* * *

Hermione groaned tiredly as Adam popped his head into her office. The mere fact that she was there and not at Hogwarts was ticking her off. But then again she was the Minister. She couldn't just not be there indefinitely, no matter how much she would like that. 'If you are here to give me more paperwork I swear I am going to send you to Azkaban!'

'Oh well lucky me then.' Adam grinned discreetly. He was well aware of Hermione's aversion to paperwork and he did try to keep it a minimum. 'There is someone here to see you actually.' _And I know that this person will lift your mood._

'Oh merlin tell me it's not the smarmy French Minister again.'

'I haven't been called a smarmy French man before. Tough I have been called lot of other things.'

'Luna!' Hermione jumped up making her way to Luna then pulled her into a bone crunching hug. 'Oh it's good to see you!'

Luna let Hermione hug her a while longer before holding her at arms length and frowned slightly. 'And you look completely overwhelmed.'

Hermione snorted, Luna would always be Luna. Honest to a fault. 'That's because I probably am. Come on, let's sit down. You missed so much.' Hermione turned to Adam and smiled gratefully. 'Adam, could you get her a pot of tea and some coffee for me?'

'Of course, won't be a minute.' Adam walked out leaving the two women alone.

Luna sat down and looked Hermione up and down. She looked exhausted and worried. _Well I guess it was time to come home after all. _She was in the middle of the South American Rainforest gathering samples for her experimental potions when she stumbled across a beautiful Phoenix. Which was of course a rare sight indeed. When it started singing she had gotten the worst case of homesickness she had ever experienced. Now being who she was, she saw that, as the universe told her that it was time to go home. That obviously she was needed there. 'Now tell me why you have a swarm of Nargles all around you?'

Hermione laughed softly. Luna never could just ask how you were. She had her very own special way of saying and asking things. 'Your god-daughter is driving me up the walls. Liz is getting married. And Ron the fecking bastard has been abusing Lavender for years. And was running an underground Werewolf fight club.'

Luna's eyebrow crawled off her face. 'Well you always do seem to be in the thick of things Hermione. Honestly you and Ginny attract trouble like I have never seen. It has to be all the Wrackspurts you seem to collect. Now first of, congratulations. I can not believe little Lizzy is getting married.'

'And bonded.'

'Veela?'

'Yes, lovely girl. But so shy Luna. I swear she is skittish as a mare.' Hermione smiled softly thinking about Diane. She truly did love her already. 'You'll like her.'

'I'm sure I will. So that's why she is getting married while still in school?' Luna asked carefully. Although Hermione didn't often overreact. _I am glad I caught Hermione first. So I have the facts __before I speak to Ginny. She must be going nuts._

Hermione chuckled. 'Well Liz managed to find one of the only orphaned Veela's who had no idea that she had started the bonding and exactly what was involved to complete it. Although Diane is only a year older. We couldn't be happier...now.'

'Ginny?'

'Ginny.' Hermione nodded.

Luna bit her lip, she knew there was volumes that Hermione wasn't telling her. But they would get to that shortly. 'Now what about Jane. What has my little spitfire done this time? More detention?'

Hermione snorted loudly. 'Well this is Jane when is she not in detention. Although she has already managed to get herself detention for the rest of the year. And it has barely started. That's a record even for Jane. But no that's not what has us so worried.' Hermione closed her eyes swallowing hard. Her baby, her beautiful baby. Before she knew it she was being pulled into Luna. 'She's gotten herself into a right mess.'

'Doesn't she always?' Luna murmured softly.

'This time is different Luna. This time she might die.'

Luna's eyes went wide, Jane was always in some kind of trouble. It was one of the reasons that Luna got on so well with her. She had spent years with Ginny and Jane was Ginny through and through. 'I think you should probably start at the beginning. Because I think you need to talk about it. And I am willing to listen.'

'You're probably right. Do you have a few hours?' Hermione tried to joke but her face betrayed her. And at Luna's arched eyebrow she started to tell her everything.

* * *

Tonks growled in frustration. The information Peter had given them was good, but incomplete. It seemed like he only got a part of the picture. And for the life of her she could not believe that Ron had come up with the idea on his own. There had to be more to it. 'Balls!'

'Mum?' Teddy walked into Tonks' kitchen sleepily rubbing his face. 'Do you have to be so loud?'

'Well it's my house. I didn't even know you were home.' Tonks frowned and sat back folding her arms. 'Why are you home by the way?'

'What? You're not happy to see me mum?' Teddy said as innocently as he could. Which he did not pull of well.

'Oh I am always happy to have you Teddy, but I also know you. Now why are you really here?' Tonks accepted the mug he offered her as he plopped down opposite her.

'Aww mum do I have to tell you?' Teddy whined before sipping his own tea. 'Can't I jut be visiting my very awesome mum?'

Tonks snorted loudly. 'So Chris wants you to go to the wedding then?' Tonks started really laughing at Teddy's expression. _Oh baby boy you are too much like your dad for me not to be able to read you like a book. And it's about time you owned up._

'MUM!'

'Oh come on Teddy. Everyone knows about the two of you.' Tonks teased lightly. She did so like having the upper hand with him every once in a while.

Teddy's eyes went wide and he started to panic. No, no one was supposed to know. And who was everyone. Because if it was everyone, he was in very big trouble. He whimpered softly. 'Everyone?'

Tonks laughed even louder at the squeaked question then just nodded. 'Everyone baby boy. And we've always known.'

'Oh Merlin's balls they're going to kill me.' Teddy muttered his hands shaking a little. He would never admit it out loud but Hermione and Ginny scared the hell out of him. Not that they had ever been anything but utterly cool with him, but he had overheard to many stories to not be aware of what they were capable of. 'I'm a dead man walking.'

'Oh stop being so dramatic. If they were going to do something they would have done it a long time ago Teddy.' Tonks lifted his chin so she could look him in the eyes. 'You treat her proper and don't do anything she isn't ready for and you will be just fine. Respect her and always remember who her parents are. You understand?'

Teddy turned bright red his hair also following suit as he nodded. _Oh god I am never going to snog her ever again! I'm not even going to touch her! Or look at her! _'I have always respected her mum. And believe me I know exactly who her parents are!'

'Good. Now do you have dress robes for the wedding?' Tonks asked as she shuffled her things together. She didn't want Teddy to see them. She knew that he and Peter had been friendly at some point. And didn't want to upset him.

'Course I do, I have been dressing myself for a while now mum.' _And Chris gave me specifics that even I couldn't bugger up. But there is no reason for mum to know that. _'Is that the Werewolf case?'

Tonks' head shot up, well that is what you got when your son worked in the same offices as you did. 'What have you heard about it?'

Teddy blinked, his mum nearly never got mad at him, but she seemed a little on the pissed off side about that. 'Well not much actually. Simply that there is like a fight club and that you guys seem to finally have a solid lead.'

Tonks relaxed slightly, seemed for once the gossip mill was slightly behind the times. 'If you hear anything else you'll tell me?'

'Course mum, you are the big boss now after all.' Teddy winked at her slightly making her chuckle. 'Mum...I thought if I might know something that could help, should I tell you?'

'Know something?'

'Well you know, Pete and me, we were kind of mates?' Teddy asked and when Tonks nodded so he went on. 'Well a few years back he invited me out with some friends of his. I went because, well there are a lot of girls in this family, and us blokes have to stick together, don't we? Anyway I met up with them in some out of the way pub. And we got to talking. I dunno mum they were just really gruff looking fellows. And they kept bringing up Saturday night rumble. At the time I really didn't now what they meant. But I got curious and the next time we visited Phoenix House I used Aunt Hermione's computer and looked up what it meant.' Teddy bit his lip, he really didn't know if this had anything to do with anything. But it was kind of strange, wasn't it? 'Well it's American slang apparently for a fight. So I just figured Pete was in one of the fight clubs where blokes meet up and beat the living shite out of each other. But now? Well I'm not exactly sure. Pete was always a prat about anyone that wasn't...normal.' _And that's putting it mildly, the things he said about Aunt Fleur and Lavender. Real right git._

Tonks gaped at him, that had caught her completely unaware. But she didn't miss Teddy's implication. 'What pub?'

'The Blackest Moon. I think.' Teddy cocked his head. 'It does have something to do with this, doesn't it?'

'It might.' Tonks answered after a brief hesitation. She reasoned he would find out sooner rather then later. There was absolutely no use in trying to hide this from him. _He might even be able to help us even further. _'Peter was arrested Teddy. He and Ron were involved in organizing these fight clubs...Lavender...they forced her to fight. She barely survived. If Hermione hadn't gotten to her. Well luckily we won't ever know what would have happened.'

'Merlin's balls! I didn't know.'

'No one did. And no one would have if things hadn't gone so awry at Lizzy's engagement party. Do you know anything else?' Tonks asked him looking him in the eyes to show how serious it was.

'No, mum I swear I don't. I always knew he was kind of a prat, but I didn't know about any of this. I swear.'

Tonks nodded satisfied that he had told her the whole truth. 'You still gave me a good lead. You did good Teddy never shy away from telling others your theories and suspicions. They might just save your life some day.'

* * *

'So do any of you have any ideas on how we can get to know Alexa better?' Sam asked as they watched Jane and Alexa stalk across the grounds. And really they were stalking. She wasn't exactly sure whether they were fighting or just very goal orientally walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

Chris cocked her head. 'Well we could ask if they were up for a little family Quidditch match?'

'Do you really want to have our arse handed to you by both of them?' Lorry said dryly. 'Besides flying around on a broom at break neck speeds doesn't really give you whole lot of time to talk.'

'She's right.' Sam agreed as the twins joined them. Now they were only missing Liz. 'We need a plan.' When everyone groaned at that Sam huffed. 'It's not my fault Jane apparated right on top of McGonagall's desk! And that was not my idea anyway.'

'Yea, but you made it possible.' Ty said from where she sat propped up against a tree. 'Why don't we just invite ourselves up to their rooms for dinner?'

'And have Jane bite our heads off?' Chris asked watching as Jane angrily shook her arms at a laughing Alexa. _Wonder what that's about._

'Well do you have a better idea?' Jessie defended Ty's idea.

'Well no. But I like my bits exactly where they are thank you very much.' Chris muttered softly her eyes still glued to the Alexa-and-Jane-Show.

'You are all a bunch of cowards, you know that right?' Lizzy shook her head amused as she watched them all glare at her. But not one of them objected. _Ugh I can just as well kill two birds with one stone. Well Diane wanted to have dinner with Jane and Alexa, she won't mind everyone else...I hope. _'Jane!'

'Shhh, what are you doing?' Sam asked urgently trying to shut Liz up who simply ignored her and called Jane until she turned their way. 'If she kills us I'm blaming you!' She muttered under her breath, then waited for the explosion to follow and was amazed when it didn't.

'What now!' Jane bellowed annoyed at being interrupted from what had turned into a very interesting discussion about what Quidditch team had the most wins in the league. Even on that, they couldn't agree it seemed.

'Oi, don't be a bloody git!' Liz yelled back completely amused at the collective winces from her sisters. _Well you can't really blame them, they obviously don't know that they are bonding._

'Who you calling a git?'

'You! Now would you shut up already?' Liz glared until Jane rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. 'Diane wants the lot of us to have dinner. So you and Alexa better show up.' _Diane will forgive me, I'm sure. It's not that big a lie._

Jane pursed her lips. The last thing she wanted was to have to sit through a dinner with all her sisters and Diane and Alexa. But she did owe Lizzy. She had barged in on her and Diane countless times. _Well bugger me. I guess we'll be going. _'Whatever Liz.'

'What she means is: we'll be there.' Alexa snorted at Jane's behaviour. Not that hers was much better.

'Oh I know, I'm well versed in Jane speak.' Lizzy grinned at Alexa who simply laughed when Jane huffed angrily.

'Well come on then you said something about a rematch?' Alexa said to keep Jane occupied and out of trouble.

'Yes you still owe me! You cheated before.'

Alexa rolled her eyes. 'Not this again! I did not cheat.'

Chris gaped at them as they walked off, then turned to Liz. 'What the bloody hell was that?'

'Jane being Jane.' Liz said non-committally. No, watching them to figure it out by themselves would be much more amusing. _Merlin knows I earned it with all the crazy Jane moments._

Jessie frowned as she looked at Lizzy. She obviously knew more than she was letting on. When Liz got up Jessie joined her. She knew just how to get information from her. 'Mind some company?'

'Sure.' Liz smiled amused. Jessie always knew when something was up.

'What the hell just happened?' Lorry asked completely confused.

Sam shrugged. 'I have no idea, but I bet we'll find out later.'

* * *

Luna tipped her head back as she watched Jane dive to try and pass who she presumed was her mate. _She was bound to make her pairing explosive. _She had listened to Hermione from start to finish, then just let her cry. It was obvious that this was what Hermione had needed. They would meet up for dinner later, since according to Hermione, Gwenog would strangle her if she tried to interrupt practise. So here she was. She just had to get a look herself. And it was worth it. Those two burned so bright. It was lovely to watch.

Alexa laughed as she once again slipped by Jane by a mere inch. 'You do know someone's watching us, don't you?'

'Well I'm just that good.' Jane barked back. It really wasn't unusual for people to watch when she practised for a variety of reasons: one, being that the other teams wanted to spy and see what she was up to and another, well she had fans, didn't she?

'And you are so modest.' Alexa said dryly scoring another goal cackling at Jane's outraged glare. 'And Jane you are quite a bit behind.'

Jane grumbled as she dove to get the Quaffle before it hit the ground mid dive she stopped pulled up then grinned. 'Aunt Luna! I can't believe it, you're here!'

Luna barely had time to brace herself before Jane's body slammed into hers. She laughed lightly as Jane swung her around. 'Spitfire put me down. You'll make your mate jealous.' Her laughter got even louder when Jane snorted and swung her around one last time.

'So you went to see mum and mama then?' Jane asked when she gently put Luna down. She adored Luna even if they very rarely got to see her. Her work taking her all over the place. But when she was there she spent all her time with them and Jane most of all. She was after all her godmother.

Luna nodded, dreamy smile in place, as she watched Alexa touched down a few feet away from them looking at her rather curiously. 'Well you are taller than I thought you'd be.'

'Aunt Luna!' Jane laughed when Alexa blushed looking a little lost. 'Alexa meet my godmother Luna. Aunt Luna this is Alexa.'

Alexa smiled as she held out her hand. It was funny, she didn't feel annoyed or anything of the like, which was a relief. 'You are shorter than I thought.'

Luna looked at her and then started laughing. 'Well I guess we should both learn not to presume then. It is a pleasure though.' Luna took the offered hand and shook it. 'Now can I tempt the both of you to join me for lunch by the lake?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Now that is just a silly question. I'm always hungry.'

'That is true. I also have something for you. I think you'll like it. Now lets go so I can get to know my god-daughter in law.'

'Luna!' Jane blushed brightly. It was bad enough having her parents make comments like that. She really didn't need more people to do that. _And why do people think we'll just up and get married?_

'Oh hush you won't die from embarrassment. If you could, both your mothers would be dead ten times over. And yes, I did go to speak with your mum. She is worried about the both of you.' Luna said softly pulling both Alexa and Jane along. 'And you, Miss Alexa, can tell me all about your father.'

Alexa looked at Jane alarmed, this hadn't been part of the plan. 'I would rather not.'

'Mhhh but you will.' Luna smiled not bothered by what had been said at all.

Alexa glanced at Jane and mouthed help. Jane simply shrugged. 'Don't look at me. Aunt Luna always gets what she wants. One way or another.'

'You should listen to her. I really do.' Luna smiled at Alexa amusement shining through. 'We are going to make things right. Because this is killing your mothers.'

_Oh boy. Alexa's father has no clue what's about to hit him. _'Sure thing Aunt Luna.' Because really Jane knew there was no stopping Luna when she set her mind to something. _Loony Lovegood my arse._

* * *

'Ma'am.' Adam knocked lightly when Hermione didn't react to him calling out to her. She looked exhausted,and that was saying something. He had seen her go for weeks with barely any sleep. But this was her family and that was always number one with her. And there was a lot going on there, and he was sure he didn't know half of it. 'Mr. Jenkins is here.'

Hermione blinked. 'Wow, he works fast. Send him in.' Hermione warily stood up as she watched Mister Jenkins walk in. He was a muggle accounting expert, but also a squib. So he often helped out with things like that at the Ministry. That had been news to Hermione, but she was grateful. It saved her a lot of trouble getting someone else. 'Mr. Jenkins it's good to see you again. Although I am surprised to see you so soon.'

'I realize that Minister, but I thought you would want to see this as soon as possible.' Jenkins handed Hermione a folder then primly sat down while she scanned it.

Hermione's hands started shaking and she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier the further she read. 'How sure are you about this?'

'Ma'am, I have an eidetic memory.'

Hermione glanced up and nodded. 'Well that does come in hand, I imagine. Is this all?'

'No ma'am.' Jenkins shook his head. 'This seems to be only the tip of the iceberg.'

'I was really hoping you weren't going to say that.' Hermione rubbed her temples, this was the last thing she needed. 'It goes without saying that this stays with us.'

'Yes ma'am. And could I make a suggestion?' Jenkins said softly. Waiting until Hermione nodded. 'Maybe you should call upon old allies to deal with this.'

Hermione cocked her head then nodded. 'That is probably good advice. Let me know as soon as you have more. I will start things from my end. And Mr. Jenkins, be careful.'

'Will do ma'am.'

Hermione watched him leave then slammed her fists on her desk. _That fucking bastard! He truly is the gift that just keeps on giving! _


	94. Chapter 94

**Hi everyone so here is another chapterr just for you. Hope you like it. Let me know I do so love to get your feedback. Have fun and enjoy. **

* * *

Jessie hooked her arm through Ty's and pulled her along. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry, and really the last thing they needed was to get into more trouble. _Mum would tan our hides if we did. _'Come on we have McGonagall next. You know we can't be late.'

'Oh come on Jess we still have more that enough time. So stop pulling my arm off!' Ty huffed, but let Jessie pull her along anyway. 'So did Lizzy tell you anything?'

'No, she knew I was fishing. She just told me to show up. That it would be worth our while.'

'Really?' Ty cocked her head. 'Why do you figure she said that?'

'Well this is Lizzy. We'll find out when she wants us too.' Jessie shrugged. 'Hey is that Michael?'

'Oh that is not gonna end well.' Ty agreed as they watched Michael stalk towards Alexa and Jane who both were completely unaware. 'Oh that bloody git, he's got his wand out.'

'You can't be serious.' Jessie ducked behind the courtyard wall as they watched. Waiting fr either Jane or Alexa to turn around. 'Why aren't they turning around like they did before?' She whispered distressed.

Ty shrugged then pulled her own wand out. 'I don't know, but if we don't do something this is going to turn into such a mess.'

'Trip him up then?' Jessie sighed taking out her own wand.

Ty bit her lip and thought the scenario through then shook her head imperceptibly. 'No, that would only draw attention to him, and that is what we want to avoid.'

'Right.' Jessie cocked her head then started laughing. She had the best idea. _This is going to be fun, and will teach the git that it's very rude to attack from the back. _'Do you still have one of Uncle Fred's Body Whizzes?' _Tripping him would still give him the chance to curse them, but not this. This will teach him a lesson._

'Yip never leave home without one.' Ty winked as she pulled it out of her pocket. 'Now what do you want this for anyway?'

'Well I think it's time we teach Michael some manners. Weasley-Granger style. Don't you think?'

Ty grinned and nodded vigorously. 'So tell me what did you have in mind?'

'Something he won't soon forget.' Jessie giggled then lent in closer to quickly tell Ty what she had to do. _I love it when she gets that look. That always means lots of mayhem and fun is to follow!_

* * *

Essi lent against a pillar as she watched the youngest Weasley-Granger work their magic. She had just been on her way to intercept the boy who seemed very intent on getting punched in the face a third time. But she spotted the two and it was immediately obvious that they were up to something. Now if she were a mature and responsible adult she would have stepped in and stopped them, but she reasoned that she was merely a guest there and that she was not a teacher, so it really wasn't her concern. Plus some of the stories Isabelle told her were hilarious and she was curious to see what they came up with. She didn't have to wait long. And boy was it worth it. The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks, obviously unable to move then was thrown in the air with what she presumed was some sort of firework. She watched carefully as both girls did some pretty intricate wand work. What exactly they were doing she couldn't hear. But whatever it was the effect on the boy was pretty obvious. But it was starting to draw a lot of attention. _I really shouldn't help, but I can't help it. _She quickly walked to the two without them noticing then clamped her hands on their shoulders making them jump a little. 'Well what are you two up to then?'

Ty the first to recover shoved her wand behind her back and glowered. 'Nothing.'

Essi snorted delighted. 'I can see that.'

'Really we weren't doing anything.' Jessie spoke up as well forgetting to hide her wand completely.

'Well be that as it may, I think now would be the perfect time to make a hasty get way? Or you will get nicked before you ever get to your next class.' Essi Winked at them when their jaws went slack. 'Now how about I accompany you and you can tell me just how many hexes did you hit him with?'

'You can't be for real.' Ty muttered as they followed Essi. They really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. After all she had caught them red handed.

* * *

Luna frowned as she became more and more aware of everyone in the courtyard staring at something. When she finally tured around tosee what was going on, she simply blinked. Not sure whether what she was seeing was actually real or whether she had a Wrakspurt infestation. 'What in the world?'

Jane whipped around then started fidgeting. _What the bloody hell is the bloody idiot doing here. And what the hell? _'What the bloody hell?'

Alexa was the first to start laughing because really, she couldn't help it. Michael looked a real mess. His hair was a multicoloured blob, his eyes were bright pink and on his forehead was a bold scarlet letter, blinking brightly. And every time her tried to move in their direction he slapped himself. And when he tried to speak he would shout rather loudly I'm a git. 'I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks good on him, don't you think?' She winced when Michael angrily stepped towards them, he had obviously heard her, then promptly smacked himself howling in pain.

'You know him?' Luna asked watching everything going on with fascination. _I wonder whether the twins know that you shouldn't mix hexes? And where are the Professors anyway?_

Jane felt her face heat up as she blushed brightly. 'I broke his nose.'

'Oh, that's him? Well he is hansom...well I think her was. He is looking a little colourful right now though.' Luna nodded making Alexa snort loudly and Jane simply turn even brighter.

Alexa bit her lip as she watched McGonagall marched into the courtyard. This would be interesting. 'I think we are heading to the Headmistresses offices again.'

Jane groaned when she caught on to what Alexa meant. Because of course she would get blamed. And this time she really didn't do anything. 'Oh how lovely.'

Minerva sighed as she stomped over to Jane and Alexa. She should have known. 'You all my office now! As for the rest of you get to class.' She barked motioning to Jane, Alexa and Michael.

Luna stepped out a little to get McGonagall's attention. 'Professor I really don't think that would be very wise.' Luna winced when Michael slapped himself, again when he tried to do as he was told.

McGonagall blinked. 'I see. Well I guess you should head to the Hospital Wing Mr. Turner. You two you come with me.' She turned to Loony and smiled. 'It is good to see you Ms Lovegood.'

'You too Professor. Do you mind if I join you? I was with these two when this happened so I might be able to shed some light.'

McGonagall cocked her head but nodded after a second. 'Very well.' McGonagall sent a quick Patronus to Poppy so that she could meet Micheal as he tried to make his way to the Hospital Wing. His yelling was quite the distraction though. As were the sparks that still shot out of the tips of his rainbow coloured hair. _Poor boy, but then he did mess with the wrong witch. Although this is going a wee bit far. Even for Jane._

* * *

Ginny smiled softly when she walked into Hermione's office. Hermione was so consumed she didn't even notice her. Not that that was a rarity. Hermione often completely lost herself in her work. It was actually fascinating to watch, well in Ginny's opinion. 'Hey love.' Ginny said softly trying not to startle Hermione to badly.

Hermione looked up and smiled. 'Hey please tell me I didn't just work through lunch and didn't even notice it?'

'Ok then I won't tell you.' Ginny bent down and kissed Hermione softly. 'How you doing?'

'A little better I guess.' Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples a little. 'You won't believe who's back though.'

Ginny moved behind Hermione and gently massaged her shoulders. The tension was quite literally rolling of off Heermione. 'Well don't keep me waiting.'

'Luna.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, she just got home and came to say hello. She's home Gin.' Hermione laughed when Ginny pulled her out of her seat and hugged her hard. She knew how much Ginny missed Luna when she was gone. And this time she had been gone way to long. _Plus Luna always knows what to say to make things better._

'Well where is the git, she didn't even come to say hello!' Ginny asked enthusiastically kissing Hermione playfully.

'Well since I know Gwenog would kill you if you were distracted again I asked her to come to dinner. So you just calm down, you'll see her later.' Hermione really started laughing when Ginny pouted. 'Oh and stop that, it's not nearly as cute as when the twins do it.'

'Hey! Take that back. They learnt that from me, so I have to be cuter then them.'

'Of course you are.' Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny huffed, but decided to fight this battle another time_. _'Fine fine. Anyway you ready to go?'

Hermione huffed frustration evident on her face. 'I'm sorry Gin, but I have another meeting before I am free.'

'Anything you want to talk about?'Ginny sat on the corner of Hermione's desk as Hermione started pacing.

'I am still getting all the facts. But it's a real right mess. I am going to have to rebuild the bloody Ministry once I've got everything I need.' Hermione bit out angrily. She immediately felt bad for yelling at Ginny. 'Sorry, sorry. But I am just so angry right now.'

Ginny waited to see whether Hermione would say more. But when she didn't she decided she would need to pull it out of her a little. 'You know you have to use your words a little more love.'

Hermione snorted but nodded. 'It's this Ron thing. Bugger me Gin, but it wasn't just him. There are people here in the ministry who helped keep it secret and hush any rumours that did crop up. Misdirecting Aurors. And what not. Bribery, corruption. The whole nine yards.'

Ginny's eyes went wide. Well now she knew why Hermione seemed to have a massive headache. 'You're not joking are you?'

'I really wish I was.' Hermione lent into Ginny. 'As if I didn't already have enough on my plate.'

Ginny held her tight. 'So who are you meeting with?'

'Tonks. I really can't trust anyone else in the Ministry right now. I have no idea who is involved and to what degree. But I know Tonks isn't.' Hermione mumbled into Ginny's neck trying to take as much reassurance as she could.

Ginny nodded, that was true. After Lupin. Well Tonks was almost fanatical in anything concerning discrimination towards Werewolfs. 'She'll get the job done. And she'll know who she can trust.'

Hermione pulled away at the knock at her door. 'Yes?'

'Wotcher Hermione.' Tonks popped her head into the office to make sure it was ok to go in.

'Tonks right on time come on in. We have a lot of work to get through.' Hermione sighed and let go of Ginny. 'Meet up at Hogwarts? Luna will be somewhere there. But you know Luna. She'll find you.'

Ginny nodded. 'Ok love. Tonks come by the house sometimes, I haven't thrashed you in a while.'

'Oi! You're getting up there Ginny, I bet I could take you now.' Tonks grinned wickedly. 'I am so positive I'll even be willing to make a little wager.'

Ginny's eyebrow arched. 'You that willing to part with your galleons Tonks?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes being around Ginny was truly like being teenagers again. 'I am not even going to comment on how childish that is.'

'Thanks love.' Ginny laughed 'So Tonks what's the wager?'

'Well I never said it was galleons. I bet you that very fine bottle of Fire Whiskey you received for your Birthday from Harry.' Tonks grinned.

'And what do I get if I win?' Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

'Weelllll I still have a bottle McGonagall gave me on Teddy graduating.' Tonks grinned when Ginny's eyes went wide.

'Ok you are so on.' Ginny waggled her eyebrows happily. Having gotten a taste of the kind of Fire Whiskey McGonagall had in her stores she was sure the bottle would be great. 'One stipulation though.'

'Oh?'

'We drink whichever bottle together.'

Tonks threw her head back and laughed. 'Your on Weasley.'

'Good. I'll let you work out the details with Hermione.' Ginny quickly kissed Hermione then left.

'Well then we have even more to talk about.' Hermione said dryly as she grabbed some files from her desk and motioned Tonks to sit down. 'But first work I'm afraid.'

'That sounds ominous.' Tonks sat down taking the offered files. 'Should I cancel my dinner plans then?'

'No I have plans myself, and exactly who do you have plans with?' Hermione asked curiously. She knew that Tonks went on dates every now and again, but nothing ever came of it.

'Oh no one.' Tonks cleared her throat trying to look as innocent as possible.

Hermione bit her lip, but decided that she would just have to get the information later on. They had a lot to cover. 'Ok, now lets get to it then.'

* * *

Minerva glared at Jane and Alexa as she sat down behind her desk. She was not a happy person right now. She had to send a replacement to her class for this. And she hated being late. 'Well one of you better start talking.'

Luna laughed softly from her seat. 'Well I think it would be best coming from me.'

'Well then?' Minerva asked sighing heavily.

'I would hazard a guess that whoever hexed Mr Turner was not happy that he was approaching these two from behind. I do think he was still clutching his wand when you turned up Professor, wasn't he?' Luna said smiling serenely. After all this was just a detour. Although it was lovely to see McGonagall again. She looked somehow happier. She was glowing.

'Are you saying that these two had nothing to do with what happened?' Minerva asked, rather suspiciously.

'Oh I am sure they had a lot to do with it, but they didn't curse him. We were going to their rooms.' Luna cocked her head trying to figure out why McGonagall was glowing, then smiled brightly. 'You are in love! Oh how wonderful.'

Minerva blinked, it was always very unnerving when you had a conversation with Luna. She always seemed to know everything you never knew she could. _What am I wearing a sign? _'Ah yes...thank you.'

'My pleasure. Now is there anything else? You see I have a lot to do and I would really love to see Jane and Alexa's rooms before I do them?' Luna asked gently, she never really understood why people gave her that befuddled look. But she was so used to it by now that she didn't spend to much time thinking about it.

Minerva's head shot up when she heard Jane snicker. 'You should watch yourself Jane. You never know what a ticked of Headmistress can come up with to torture her favourite detention student.'

Jane swallowed hard then glared at Alexa when she started snickering at her. 'Yes Professor.' _I am going to strangle her, I swear!_

'Well it was nice to see you Professor. And I am sure that you will be successful in your quest to find the culprits.' Luna got up and before McGonagall could say anything he let the other two out.

McGonagall lent back scowling. 'Why is it with Luna I never get the last word?' _But if it wasn't Jane and Alexa it had to have been one of her sisters. It reeks of the Weasley-Grangers. I guess it's time to go see who it was._

* * *

Ty glanced at Jessie when their unlikely companion from before was there outside their class when it finished. Of course now they knew who it was. But they just couldn't figure out the woman's angle. What she wanted from them. In their experience getting caught usually didn't end to well for them. No matter who caught them. 'Oh...hello again.'

Essi chuckled at the two girls' befuddled looks. 'Still haven't figured me out then?'

Jessie shook her head. 'Well you haven't exactly been forthcoming.'

'Well neither have you.' Essi said easily as she walked with the two.

Ty shook her head in disbelief. 'You can't expect us to just out and tell you about something we didn't even do.'

Essi pursed her lips tightly she really really enjoyed these two. Even caught they still maintained they were as innocent as the day they were born. _Oh yes these two are going to drive their parents up the walls, most likely already are. _'Well then I guess my motives for helping you will stay hidden as well.'

'That's not fair!' Ty complained loudly then nearly swallowed her tongue. _Oh bugger we're done for now!_

Feeling Ty's sudden apprehension Jessie turned around then went white as well. _We are in s much trouble now! _'Oh bugger.'

McGnagall made her way to the last Weasley-Granger's on her list. After spending more than an hour on finding out where each of them had been they were the only ones unaccounted for. 'Ahh just the two students I was looking for.'

Now Essi really had to bite her lip to keep from laughing Ty and Jessie looked like meek little kittens. 'Good afternoon Madame McGonagall. I hope this day finds you well?'

Minerva stopped short. 'Ahh Madame Seville I am quite well, thank you. I am happy to see you out and about.'

'Oh yes, it is wonderful and these two have been keeping me entertained since Lunchtime.' Essi said she knew she was implying they had been with her. But it really wasn't her fault what people chose to hear. She wasn't lying after all. _Always walking on that knifes edge. But that is where you have the most fun, isn't it? _

Minerva narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, she was pretty sure that Esmerelda Seville was lying to her. 'Oh really?'

'Yes. They are very entertaining indeed. And have been kind enough to show me about a little more. Right you two?' Essi cocked her head, now the ball was truly in their court. Would be interesting to see what they did.

Minerva directed her glare at the twins who seemed to be mulling something over. Another clear sign that something was going on. 'Well?'

'We thought someone should. Great Gran Essi is family after all.' Ty lied through her teeth, hell she and Jessie weren't even sure exactly what Essi was to them. But if it would save their hides, well Essi could bloody well be their Great Gran for a while.

Jessie nodded enthusiastically as well. If you had to lie then you should sell it. 'Yes and she was telling us more about her and Great Gran Isabelle.'

Minerva sighed, even knowing that they were lying she had no proof. So in effect they were going to get away with it. 'Very well. You may go. Madame a word if you please?' Minerva watched as Essi winked at the twins before they hurriedly took off.

'What can I do for you?' Essi said pleased to have managed to get them off.

'You could tell me why you lied for them?'

'Oh, but I didn't.' Essi smiled carefree. 'They did truly did entertain me.'

'You think they don't deserve punishment though.' Minerva growled lightly, she really didn't appreciate people getting involved in school matters. 'You better have a very good explanation.'

Essi nodded at this. It seemed the time for joking had passed. 'The boy that got hexed, he was up to no good. He was on the verge of hexing some of my family from behind. If someone else hadn't stepped in I would have done so myself. My honour would not have been so easily satisfied.' Essi let the implication hang in the air until she saw comprehension dawn on Minerva's face. Veela were known for being extremely protective of their family. And Essi was a Queen. Which meant she could take things into her own hands, and Veela could be very vindictive. 'So whoever made such a very impressive and I bet persuasive spectacle of the boy did you a great favour.' She made very sure that she did not in any way implicate the twins on this occasion the to would get away with it. Of that she would make sure.

* * *

Liz threw open the door then grinned at the twins. They were the last to arrive. 'Soooo how much time did you get for your little exhibition?' They had all figured the reason they were late was because McGonagall was lecturing them to death.

'Uhm, does everyone know?' Jessie stammered a little. They hadn't planned on anyone else finding out. It was supposed to be a mystery. _And when does that ever actually happen?_

Liz threw her head back and laughed loudly. 'Oh come on! That had you two written all over it.'

'The Scarelt A? Nice touch.' Sam giggled from the couch where she was lounging sipping the tea Diane had made for everyone. The Scarlet Letter was one of Jessie's favourite books. Their mama had to read it to her dozens of times when she was little. 'Although what the hell does it stand for. Cause I doubt he is an Adulterer.'

'And man that body bind? Beautiful! Especially with the bangs.' Chris throws in, she couldn't be prouder if she tried. She only wished she had actually seen it. Apparently it had been quite the show.

Lorry's head popped up from the floor where Hex and Jinx were playing with her. 'How the hell did you get his hair to keep switching colour?'

Before the either of the twins could say anything more they each got picked up and squeezed hard. 'You two are bloody amazing!' Jane laughed at Jessie's squeak.

Alexa grinned at a brightly blushing Ty and winked at her. 'What you two did was truly amazing. Thank you.'

'Put me down you big git!' Jessie loudly started to complain as she struggled against Jane's hug, which of course only made Jane laugh harder.

Ty wasn't all to sure what she should do. Alexa was a complete unknown. _Well mama always said that sometimes our manners would someday come in handy. _'Uhm would you mind terribly putting me down?' At that everyone went quiet and stared at her making Ty go even redder than she already was. 'What? I can act civilized!'

'No you can't!' Everyone said together making Ty huff annoyed and embarrassed, since Alexa seemed to have other ideas. None included putting her down.

'You all suck!'


	95. Chapter 95

**Hey everyone, so I know I am terrible at updating regularly, but I do try. And so here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Ginny paced in front of the stove as they waited for Luna to arrive, making Hermione snort softly. Ginny truly was not known for being very patient, hence she paced. 'You know you are going to burn something if you don't stop pacing?'

'Pff, I have it under control. And how did I end up cooking again? I thought you were cooking love?' Ginny stopped to check her sauce, it really wouldn't do if she did burn something Hermione would never let her live that down.

'Well I would, but you all but threw me out, or did you forget that?' Hermione arched her eyebrow making Ginny blush lightly. Ginny liked to cook when she was excited, it kept her calm, well somewhat calm. In her opinion it depended on the situation. 'She'll be here when she's here.'

Ginny turned and lent down to kiss Hermione. 'You only say that because you already saw her.'

Hermione chuckled, but managed to pull Ginny onto her lap regardless. 'Well I can't help it that your coach is cross with you love.' She nipped at Ginny's jaw. 'I do remember someone setting themselves up for that one.'

Ginny groaned then pouted. 'You are never going to let me live that down, are you?'

Before Hermione could answer they both got interrupted by someone clearing there throat. 'You two really won't ever change, will you?' Luna smiled at them. She could not even keep count how many times she had walked in on them. But if she would hazard a guess she was pretty sure she had seen them half naked nearly as often as she had seen them clothed. _I do seem to have the knack of walking in on them. Not that that is hard._

Ginny jumped up and picked Luna up much the same way Jane had earlier. 'Bloody hell loony it's so great to see you!'

'Let the poor woman breathe Gin.' Hermione remarked dryly as she got up as well. _Ahh those two always like peas in a pod._

'Ehhh loony doesn't need to breathe.' Ginny teased finally putting Luna down who smacked her on the shoulder.

'What a welcome.' Luna said equally as dryly. 'It is good to see you though. I missed you.'

Ginny nodded she really had missed Luna. They had been friends since they both had started Hogwarts. 'What are you doing here though? I thought your trip was going to last a few more months.'

Luna shrugged, she followed her own rules Ginny understood this. 'The Phoenix told me it was time to come home.'

Ginny nodded, she learned early on that it paid to listen to Luna. She might be eccentric, but she was hardly ever wrong. 'Ok then how about we have dinner. Food is ready and Hermione opened one of her secret stash wines.'

Luna perked up and turned to Hermione grinning. 'Well aren't I a lucky girl. Thank you, I know you are loathe to give them up.'

Hermione blushed brightly shrugging. She loved wine, and would gladly admit that she liked very fine wines. _That does not make me a snob. I just like good wine. _'Well we don't get to see you everyday. I thought it was the right occasion. Plus I am very curious about what you have been up to. You have been very tight lipped up to now.'

* * *

Alexa sat back and just took a second to observe everything that was going on around her. This family she had stumbled into was something else in her opinion. They were admitted completely insane, but they stuck together through thick and thin. She had to chuckle as she watched the sisters all throwing her speculative glances, for some reason not one of them except Liz had as of yet really come up to her to talk. But they were very interested that was for sure. _I wonder what that is about?_

'They think you are going to hex their bits of if they get to close.'

'Excuse me?' Alexa turned to the person who had startled her.

'Well you were wondering why they are all keeping their distance, weren't you?' Lorry said conversationally as she plopped down next to Alexa. She had spent a while watching her and she was pretty sure that she would keep all her bits and parts if she talked to her.

Alexa blinked then chuckled. _Well that explains a lot._ 'Why in Merlin's name would they think something like that?'

'Wwweeellll...after Jane rearranged Micheal's face a few times and the spectacular screaming matches you two have had, do you really blame them?' Lorry asked, then cocked her head. Alexa and Jane had been way to calm, which was very worrysome. 'Speaking of which. Why aren't you two bickering and generally stalking around like wounded tigers?'

'Tigers huh?' Alexa snorted completely amused, although she did have to give Lorry props. They were a little on the completely insane side. 'Well seeing as you have survived we can't be that bad.'

Lorry arched her eyebrow, but it was obvious that Alexa wasn't going to say more. She was pretty sure that they were all missing something very obvious. But for the life of her she couldn't put her finger on what it was. 'Mhhh you do realize that as soon as they figure out its safe you won't ever be able to shake us again.'

'I figured as much.' Aexa shrugged, she didn't really mind. She grew up with her clan she was used to people being in everyone else's business. But they all seemed to be a lot of fun. A lot more fun then most of her clan.

'You aren't bothered about that, are you' Lorry looked around the living room then spied Jane glaring at her. _Seems you aren't the one we have to look out for._

Alexa grinned then lent closer to Lorry. 'Somehow I don't think I will have any trouble with that, do you?' _Even if I did care Jane would kill them before they could even try to really stick their noses where it didn't belong. _

'I see your point.' Lorry got up as Jane started to make her way over. 'And I am going to go before Jane gets her hands on me.' Lorry bit her lip. 'I will figure it out.'

'I am sure you will.' Alexa chuckled as Lorry hurried off. A second later a scowling Jane sat down net to her.

'If she was trying anything I am going to hex her!' Jane glowered after Lorry who was now safely cowering behind Liz who was laughing her head off. When Alexa started laughing as well Jane growled at her. Feeling her hackles rise. 'What's so funny?'

Alexa shook her head. 'Nothing except for the fact that your sisters are utterly terrified of us.' Alexa laughed even harder when Jane looked at her completely outraged. She threw up her hands in surrender. 'Hey don't look at me Jane, you were the one that wanted to hex your sister without even knowing what she was up to.'

Jane growled again, she was so on edge it was driving her insane. 'Well if she wasn't sneaking around like that, then I wouldn't have a reason too.'

'Sneaking?' Alexa shook her head. 'Is that what she did? I thought she was simply trying to say hello.'

'You don't know my sisters' Jane said once again glowering at Lorry.

_And half an hour ago you were playful and happy. You change your moods more often than anyone I know. But that I think I'll keep to myself. _'Of course dear.'

'Oh don't be a bloody arse.'

* * *

Luna lent back and patted her stomach. 'You are trying to fatten me up Ginny. Every time I come by you feed me up to the gills.'

'Eh stop looking like a stick figure and I won't.' Ginny shrugged grinning.

Hermione snorted, they all knew that was a lie, Ginny seemed to think everyone needed fattening up. _She has more of Molly in her than she cares to admit. _'What did Franc say when you talked to him though Luna. Because no one seems to have gotten through to him yet.'

Luna cocked her head. 'Well he seemed to be more open than everyone thinks. I think he is just sad that his wife is not who he thought she was. And he is having a hard time letting go of his ideas of his perfect family.' Luna sighed contentedly. She had been lucky enough to bump into the man when she was heading out. He was a good man. He had a lot of nargles around him though, but he was friendly. He seemed to be quite knowledgeable about her work. Which she still found fascinating that people were so interested. But to each his own she figured.

'You aren't going to tell us?' Ginny asked although she already knew the answer. Luna moved in mysterious ways.

'Well that is best left between me and Franc.' Luna said easily.

Hermione sighed, but knew that the best they would get. So a change in topic was needed. 'Are you going to be around a while this time Luna? You know we would love to have you.'

Luna nodded slowly. 'I have a lot of material, more than enough to keep me busy for a while. I was thinking of writing another book. The first one was so popular...but yes I'll be around.'

'I have my wingman back!' Ginny teased making Hermione sigh. Ginny and Luna together sometimes was a big handful.

Luna high fived Ginny laughing loudly when Hermione groaned. 'This is going to be exactly like the old days.'

'Merlin help me. You two are going to give me grey hair I am sure of it.' Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold it so she started laughing. Having Luna around was going to be good for them all. She always brought a fresh perspective to all things.

* * *

Sam was still not sure what they were doing there. Alexa and Jane seemed to keep mostly to themselves. Although she had to admit that Diane was a lot more fun than she thought she would be. But at the moment she was just really interested what was going on with Jane and Alexa. They seemed to both suffer from Bipolar decease. In her opinion at least.

'You still haven't figured it out?' Lizzy grinned happily. Sometimes her sisters really could be dens as hell. She had been so sure that they would figure it out as soon as they spent just a little time with Alexa and Jane. _Diane was right. They are to cautious to really look. I owe her dinner, damn! _'You guys just cost me dinner. Geez for a bunch of smartarses you sure are blind as bats.'

'You are just mad I won the bet.' Diane slipped her arms around Liz grinning widely. At first she had been a little taken aback at the idea of a family dinner. The first one hadn't exactly gone well. But seeing Lizzy this happy and carefree made it worth it. And really everyone was having a great time.

'You had a bet going? Really?' Sam gaped at Diane then at Lizzy. Completely outraged. 'But you are a teacher!'

Lizzy threw her head back and laughed loudly. 'And? She's also my fiancée and a part of this circus.'

'But still. Isn't that against the rules or something?' Sam scratched the back of her neck, just having realized how silly that sounded.

Diane was by now also laughing. 'Well I promise to act more like a teacher next time.'

'You suck.' Sam pouted. 'But would you two please just tell me what this is about?'

Lizzy looked at Diane arching her eyebrow in question. When Diane nodded Lizzy turned back to Sam. 'Well then I guess it's time for a little announcement. I can not believe you lot didn't figure it out!'

'Huh?' Sam looked at the two perplexed. 'Does that mean you are finally going to clue us in?'

'Yip.' Lizzy said as she dragged Diane with her towards Jane and Alexa. 'Hey little sis time for you to be in the spotlight.' She grinned at Jane who cocked her head.

'What are you up to?' Jane asked slowly as she saw everyone was now looking at them. Which made her fidget. She was at least happy to know she wasn't the only one. Alexa seemed to have lost a little bit of her earlier cavalier ease. _Serves her right._

'Oh nothing.' Lizzy wiggled her eyebrows making Jane scowl uneasily. 'Ok guys so you all wanted to know what is going on. So I am about to make a little announcement.' She pointedly looked at Jane and Alexa.

That of course clued Jane in on exactly what Liz was up to. And she also knew it would mean her sisters would be all over them. Not something she wanted. 'I am going to kill you!'

Lizzy shrugged and cleared her throat theatrically. She could handle Jane. 'You'd have to catch me first. Now I have an announcement to make!'

'Oh my god you knocked up the Professor!' Chris said loudly, this was all getting to boring about time that someone livened it up again.

'What?' 'No!' Diane and Liz yelped at the same time while the rest of the Weasley-Granger's burst out laughing.

Jane pursed her lip, she didn't want to laugh. She wasn't sure how Liz would react and figured that now would be a good time to change the subject. She owed Liz at least that. And she would have a talk with Chris later. 'Ahhh see that is why you should never try and get one over me.' She teased Lizzy as she grabbed Alexa's hand.

'Bite me!' Liz grumbled, grateful that Jane seemed to know that this was not ok for her.

'What Liz was trying to say to you smartarses is that Alexa is joining the family. And if you have a problem you better get out.' Jane said loudly then braced for the explosion.

'Always so sweet you are.' Alexa said softly into Jane's ear, grinning when she felt Jane shiver.

Sam smacked herself in the head, it was so obvious. How she had missed it she didn't have a clue. 'I am such an idiot!'

'Duh.' Jane said dryly. It seemed they were all taking it a lot better than she had expected. 'That's it?'

Jessie shrugged then looked at the rest. 'Well we were kinda expecting it. Just maybe not this soon.' She shrugged again.

'Yea come on Jane. You two were all over each other, well when you weren't screaming and yelling.' Chris added, they might have pretty much missed the obvious. But it wasn't like they hadn't known it was going to happen.

'Well how the bloody hell did you know? When we didn't?' Jane asked her edginess going away a little. She really was curious.

Sam snorted. 'Oh come on Jane! I have never seen anyone that could keep up with you.'

'And isn't scared of by your particular brand of crazy!' Chris laughed when everyone nodded their heads.

'My brand of crazy?' Jane grumbled outraged. 'I do not have my own brand of crazy!'

'No actually you do.' Alexa agreed receiving a glare for her trouble. 'What you do!'

'She's got you there.' Liz nodded leaning back into Diane who was gently running her fingers across her stomach. _Always knows exactly what I need to calm down._

'I do not!' Jane vehemently denied crossing her arms in defence.

'You broke your ex's nose...three times.' Sam said softly.

'That was this stupid Right, not my fault.' Jane denied, they could not use that as an example.

'You gave Jimmy a tail when he tried to feel you up.' Jessie jumped up holding her hand in the air. This was getting to the fun stuff. Finally.

Ty jumped up as well. 'Gina couldn't look at another girl for a month without whistling after she looked at one to much in your opinion.'

'Oh lets not forget Gary.' Lorry grinned seeing Jane turn bright red.

'No let's forget about him! He was a creep.' Jane tried to get to Lorry who was trying to get as much space between them as was humanly possible. 'We all agreed to never bring up Gary!' Gary had had the full wrath that was Jane brought down on him when he had bragged to his mates that he had bedded Jane. She had made it her mission to make his life utter hell. Turned out Jane was really good at it. Maybe a little to good.

Liz laughed as she grabbed Jane keeping her in place. 'Game, set and match. We rest our case.'

'Who's Gary?' Alexa asked curiously. _And what did you do to him._

'No one!' Jane yelped loudly. 'And this still doesn't prove anything!'

'It so does!' Liz countered.

Diane bit her lip, if someone didn't put a stop to this. Liz and Jane were going to all out scream at each other again. 'In my opinion you are all completely crazy. But I like that.' She pulled Liz into her and kissed her soundly. _That feels so good. _She felt Liz smile into the kiss when everyone oohed and hooted at them.

'I second that.' Alexa chuckled when Jane smacked her hard. 'Liz gets a kiss and I get abused! How is that fair?'

'Your own damn fault for falling for me Alex!' Jane huffed grinning at Alexa. _I do love her, and maybe she did manage to slip into my heart without to much trouble...oh who are you trying to kid. You both nearly blew up the castle. She gives as good as you do, and that is why you love her._

* * *

Franc sighed as he set of towards where he had been informed Alexa's rooms were. Still a little confused why it was so far away from any others. He had tried to talk to Lillian. But she wouldn't listen. And would not concede that what she had done was wrong. What was he supposed to do? Everyone he met had nothing but good things to say about Jane Weasley-Granger. Sure she was temperamental and a handful, but she was a good honest person. And everyone that knew Alexa adored her. So why couldn't he see that. He needed to talk to her, no to them. _If Ms Lovegood is right, all I have to do is really look._

'Excuse me sir?' Cecil asked hesitantly. She had kind of lost her way. She had been wondering around while Tony was at the Ministry to finalize her transfer. And now she couldn't quite find her way back to their rooms. _Tony will have kittens!_

Franc started, then smiled at the girl in front of him. She was lovely and very pregnant. 'Oui Madame?'

Cecil blanched a little. She hadn't gotten used to people addressing her with that much respect, but it was charming she had to admit. 'Oh no you can call me Cecil if you like.' She waited until Franc nodded. 'I was wondering whether you could maybe tell me in which direction the Great Hall was? I'm afraid I am completely lost and if I don't get to my rooms soon my mate will have a conniption fit.' She said the last part a little sheepishly.

Franc chuckled lightly completely charmed at Cecil's friendly and easy demeanour. 'Well I think I can manage to escort you there, but only if you call me Franc.'

'Well that seems like a bargain to me Franc. It's very nice to meet you.' Cecil shook her head when Franc offered his elbow gallantly to her. 'Why thank you kind sir.'

'De rien.' Franc chuckled as they set off. 'I am curious though.'

'You want to know what I am?' Cecil asked when she heard the uncertain tone in Franc's voice.

'Forgive the forwardness, but yes. I can sense the little one has some Veela in her. But the rest is difficult.' Franc cocked his head when Cecil bit her lip, obviously not knowing what to answer. _I wonder what that is about?_

_Well people have been nothing but kind, so there is n reason not to tell him. He seems like a very kind person. _'You are right, my mate is half Veela. I am Banshee and Siren myself.' Cecil closed her eyes waiting for any reproach, but only received a pat on the arm.

'That is a hefty heritage you have there. But don't worry, I don't think any less of you.' Franc smiled kindly at her. He fought every day to win Veela's and Half blooded Veela's their due rights. Why would that be any different with Cecil. She was very sweet and obviously very intelligent.

'Thank you.' Cecil said sincerely and lent on him a little more. 'If you don't mind me asking, who are you looking for?'

Franc arched her eyebrow in question. 'Well I was going to my daughters rooms.'

'Oh you have to be Alexa's father then.' Cecil said happily having finally made the connection. No that she knew it was hard to miss the resemblance. 'She was so excited for you to meet Jane. Although she would never admit that.' _Always putting on a strong front._

That got Franc's attention, he had been under the impression that he had only been called because of the trouble Lillian had been making. 'She was?'

'Yes, she was.' Cecil smiled at him. 'When The Right is not wreaking havoc on those two they are just perfect for each other. Although I don't think they will ever stop arguing.'

'They told you about this Right thing?' Franc asked curiously. He still didn't exactly know whether to believe it or not.

Cecil nodded. 'Yes, although they really only know the basics.' _Which I really don't know why that is._

'Why do you say that?' Franc asked, now perplexed. As far as he knew Jane and Alexa knew as much as the others did.

Cecil cocked her head and thought her answer through. She wasn't sure what she should or should not say. There had to be a reason why they didn't know. 'Well my family knows quite a bit abut it. And there are just some things they don't seem to be aware of. I might of course be wrong.'

Franc shook his head, that was a very nice diplomatic answer if he ever heard one. _Well then try something else. Find out hat you can. _'Why does your family even know about this obscure Veela right?'

'Oh well part of our heritage.' Cecil shrugged, it wasn't a big secret. Just not many people were all that interested. 'My ma is a Metaxis.'

Franc started, it rung a bell. He had heard of the family, but had never crossed paths. 'So you know a lot about this?'

'Yes.' Cecil was surprised that Franc didn't ask her more questions about her family. He obviously must have heard about her family before.

Franc stopped them and took a deep breathe. 'Can I ask you a question?'

Cecil smiled amused wondering what exactly he would have called his previous questions. 'Sure.'

'Do you really think they are Bonding?' Franc breathed out softly. Not exactly sure why he was asking Cecil of all people.

Cecil looked at him and she could see how conflicted he was, not sure whether anything she said could make a difference. But she could give hi the truth as she saw it. 'I do, they so obviously love each other. And just because that might not be the most obvious emotion around them right now, it is the emotion that is driving them.'

'How do you mean?'

_It couldn't hurt telling him some things. _'The Right can get triggered by a multitude of situations. As for Jane and Alexa? Well I think they were already starting the bond when it was triggered.' Cecil frowned as she ordered her thoughts. 'When Alexa saved Jane by taking the arrow meant for her, and Jane then protected her to her own detriment it triggered it.'

'What?' Franc barely managed. No one had told him this. How could they keep this from him? He was Alexa's father.

Cecil sensed Franc's anger rearing its head. 'There was a lot going on. And I believe Alexa wanted to tell you herself.' She said softly, sighing in relief when Franc settled again. 'My point is, they were already boding. But the emotional stress was enough to trigger it.' Cecil looked Franc in the eye she wanted him to really hear what she said. 'But where sometimes it gets triggered by mutual dislike, or an attraction, with them it was love.'

'But why?' Franc asked, her just really didn't understand.

'Because they are both pig headed idiots, that needed the shove to see what was already forming.' Cecil knew it was way more complex than that. But that would hopefully answer some of his questions. The rest he would have to figure out himself.

Franc chuckled at that. Alexa was nothing if not stubborn. He always thought that in that regard Alexa was so alike Lillian, but he would never dare say a thing like that. 'Are you sure.'

Cecil nodded then lit up. 'Oh I know where we are. Thank you Franc for your assistance. And I wish you a good night.'

Before Franc could say anything Cecil was already gone leaving him standing there blinking. 'Well that was interesting.'

* * *

Alexa pulled Jane against her and kissed her hard. 'You are at times frustratingly sweet?'

'What are you going on about?' Jane frowned she lightly shoved Alexa of off her. Not that she minded the kiss. That had been great.

'You put yourself into the centre of attention to spare Liz any potential hurt.' Alexa murmured as she felt herself partially shift again. _I wonder if I keep doing that for her?_

Jane ran her fingers over the soft feathers on Alexa's neck and hummed happily. Why she liked them so much was a mystery to her, but Merlin did she ever. And the urge to touch Alexa was all but burning her. 'I don't know what you are talking about Alex. So more kissing and less talking would be great.'

'Yes you do.' Alexa pulled Jane tighter into her . 'And it's Alexa.' She nuzzled Jane's jaw softly.

'I'll call you whatever I damn well please.' Jane kissed Alexa soundly, unwilling to pull away. She liked kissing her a hell of a lot more that fighting.

'Just take the bloody compliment!' Alexa growled easily lifting Jane who wrapped her her legs around her easily.

'Pardon!' Franc whirled around so fast her nearly fell down the stairs. This was not what he thought he would find when he had decided to head back to Alexa's rooms. And he doubted he would ever get rid of the image!

Alexa blinked in horror, that made just about all the parents catching them didn't it? _Why me? _'Papa?'

Alexa and Jane sprang apart so fast that Jane landed on her arse grumbling loudly. 'Well that works way better than a bucket of cold water! Why the hell did you drop me?' Sarcasm was nothing to Jane's sound right that moment. She was pissed of to high hell.

Alexa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I sure as hell didn't plan on it Jane!'

'Well could have fooled me!' Jane got up and right into Alexa's face.

Alexa anger flared and her features became a lot sharper her eyes going bright red. 'Why do you always assume the very worst from me Jane?'

'Because it always seems to happen around you!' Jane growled through clenched teeth as she got into Alexa's personal space.

Franc watched the exchange backing away a little. It wasn't that he was afraid, but he was seeing it through new eyes. And now he could see what Cecil meant. And he could see what Luna meant, everything he wanted to know was all there right in front of him. 'I'll just be going then.' He was promptly ignored.


	96. Chapter 96

**Hey guys. I hope you all had a new year getting into all kinds of trouble;) Here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ginny thumped her way into the kitchen, she hated to admit it but she was not as young as she had once been. And a couple of glasses of wine and a late night and she felt like a truck hit her. _Well no surprise there. I wonder how much sleep she got. _'Morning love.' She bent down and kissed Hermione on top of the head.

Hermione barely looked up. She had so much paperwork to get through and so little time. It seemed everyone sudenly wanted a piece of her. Plus Jenkins had sent her more information. She had slipped out of bed hours earlier. 'Mhh, there's tee on the stove love.'

'You are a Queen amongst witches!' Ginny dramatically enthused as she took out her cup to pour herself a cup. 'Have you been up long?'

Hermione sat back groaning as her neck popped loudly. 'Unfortunately yes.' Hermione opened another owl then growled loudly. 'I am going to wring her neck!'

Ginny scratched the back of her neck as she watched Hermione tear up the letter and set it on fire. Whoever wrote to Hermione was going to be on the receiving end of Hermione's very impressive temper. _I should probably say something, right? _'So who should I warn to run for the hills?' She asked tentatively as she slowly sipped her tee.

'Tonks.' Hermione slumped in her chair, her anger all but disappearing. Hell she just had to much on her plate to add even more. 'She wants to talk to Ron.'

Ginny's breathe hitched loudly. She knew it would happen, of course. But was it to much to ask for just a little breathing room? 'When will you let her talk to the prick?'

Hermione bit her lip in defeat. 'I will have to produce him as soon as possible.' Hermione looked at Ginny sadly. 'He has information that could mean a lot of lives saved.'

'I know love, I just wish we could close the book on him once and for all.' Ginny scratched at the back of her neck. She really wanted to change the topic. But really which topic was safe these days?

'We had a letter from Tony. She and Cecil plan to be here tonight.' Hermione finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Ron would have to be discussed another time. When both of them felt better.

'Really?' Ginny perked up. Tony was always fun to have around, and she was really curious about Cecil. 'Do you think Tony would go up with me to play a little one on one?'

Hermione sat back and chuckled. No matter what Ginny could always cheer her up. 'Really? That is what you are worried about? Not the fact that we will have a couple of more or less newly weds in the house?'

'Eh, we still act like newly weds Hermione. I am guessing we'll all have some awkward moments.' Ginny shrugged, it was true. It wasn't like they didn't walk in on their girls often. _Maybe a little to often of late._ And just about everyone they knew had walked in on her and Hermione. 'It ill be nice having a little life back in the house.'

Hermione cleared her throat after blushing brightly. She wasn't a prude, but really Ginny had a way of saying things sometimes. 'Yes well Tony will more than likely liven the place up. And if you ask she'll play. She hasn't ever turned you down as of yet.' _Plays Quidditch every day for work and still gets as excited as a first year at the prospect of a little one on one at home. Only you Gin._

Ginny grinned and rubbed her hands together, now that was something to look forward too. 'So where are we going to put them anyway?'

'Well since we seem to have a bit of a revolving door I was thinking the attic.' Hermione figured that converting that into a small flat type room would be perfect for Tony and Cecil plus give them a place for just them.

'Oh boy the kids are going to be miffed, you do realize that right?'

Hermione grimaced a little. Jane and Liz had bugged them for years to get the attic. And they had always said no, since they already had perfectly good rooms, where her and Ginny could kee an eye on them. 'They'll get over it.' She finally chuckled, sure they were going to be very difficult, but then when weren't they.

'True...well if Liz ever comes home.' Ginny worried her lip, she hated the fact that Liz now saw their sanctuary as tainted and somewhere not safe. It killed her a little every time she thought about it.

Hermione put her quill away taking Ginny's hands in her own. 'Gin she needs time.'

'But this will never be home for her again, will it?' Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. Merlin she was not ready to let go of her babies.

Hermione bit her lip slowly shaking her head. 'Love she is getting married. She is graduating school. She is grown up. And no this won't be her home home. But she knows that this will always be hers.'

'I hate that they're all growing up.' Ginny grumbled, she had to get used to it, but she didn't have to like it. That was for sure. 'Where are we going to put Alexa?'

Hermione grinned, that was Ginny. If in doubt change the topic. _She'll come back to Liz when she has thought about it some more. She just needs some time._ 'Jane's room. And you seem very sure she's going to end up here.'

'With Luna on her father's case. You bet. And why Jane's room? It's a bit small isn't it?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Love you really don't want me to explain why. And it's called magic.'

Ginny cocked her head trying to figure out what Hermione meant. When it hit her her face scrunched up. 'Ewww! Hermione that's just not something I needed to know!'

'You asked!' Hermione laughed happily. Winding Ginny up was always fun.

* * *

Minerva blinked, still half asleep. Not exactly sure what had woken her up. But a few things were glaringly obvious to her. One Dominique wasn't in bed. Two she hadn't been for a while her side of the bed was cold. Three Dominique was going to be the death of her. 'Roses? Really at my age.' She grumbled as she got up and pull on her robe. She figured that she would find her wayward lover in her office. _She needs to relax. She is stressing to much._ It didn't take her long to find Dominique, she was exactly where she thought she would be. 'Roses Dominique?'

Dominique looked up rubbing her eyes tiredly. As soon as Minerva had fallen asleep the previous evening she had sneaked out to wade through the mess that was currently the Veela Council. _A bunch of whining arses! _'Yes roses dear. It's called being romantic.' Dominique smiled at Minerva's scowl. She just couldn't help it. She knew the roses would get Minerva's heckles up. _She really does not appreciate any kind of romance. And I love it._

'Mhhh it's called waking up with thorns in your face.' Minerva grumbled as she made her way fully into her office. 'Why are you up?'

'It's work, unfortunately it seems that what Arielle has started another potential civil war. If I can't get a handle on this fast it will turn very nasty very fast.' Dominique sighed as Minerva sat on the edge of the table. 'I just can't seem to wade my way out of this mess Min.'

Minerva bit her lip. 'Is there anyone you trust to help you try and figure it out?'

'Except you?' Dominique teased, she need to lighten the mood. She had enough going on without pulling Minerva into it as well.

Minerva smacked Dominique softly. 'Don't joke about this. You need help you can not do this all on your own.'

'Go and spoil my fun' Dominique groused good naturedly. 'I don't know who I can trust.'

'Balderdash!' Minerva snipped cutting of whatever else Dominique was about to say. 'There are a lot of people in the castle here you could ask. And you know it. So swallow your childish pride and ask.'

Dominique blinked a couple times then snapped her mouth shut when Minerva arched her eyebrow daring her to argue with her. 'Tell me how you really feel woman.'

'I thought I just did.' Minerva said dryly as she held out her hand to Dominique. 'Now I think we should have a nice breakfast before you go talk to them.'

'Yes dear. Whatever you say dear.'

'Now that is more like it.' Minerva grinned as Dominique laughed.

* * *

Tonks patiently sipped her tee as she waited for Hermione to arrive. She hadn't been all to surprised that Hermione wanted to see her. Hell she had expected it. _I hope she doesn't hex me to next year._

'Relax Tonks.' Hermione said close to Tonks ear grinning when it cause Tonks to jump. 'I won't bite...much.'

'You are going to give me heart attack one of these days.' Tonks grumbled and followed Hermione into her office.

'I think your heart is a bit stronger than that.' Hermione chuckled.

Tonks pursed her lips, she hadn't expected Hermione to be in such a good mood. But with Hermione you never did know what to expect. 'If you say so.'

Hermione arched her eyebrow. With a heavy sigh she sat down. 'I knew you would need to talk to him Tonks. I am not happy about it, but it is what it is.'

'I know you thought you would have more time, but this is important. Peter only gave us that much. It's not enough to try and apprehend these people.' Tonks said the last part bitterly.

'I do understand Tonks, and I am not here to try and talk you out of it. I just wanted to give you the information on where he is.' Hermione worried her lip then nodded to herself. She could ask this, it was reasonable. 'Tonks if at all possible keep him there then please do. Do what you have to, but keep him where he is.'

Tonks frowned how was she supposed to promise something like that when she had no idea where she was going to begin with. 'I will try.'

Hermione nodded then slid the folder with the information Tonks would need across the table. 'That is all I ask.'

'Thank you Minister.' Tonks thanked Hermione primly, it was obvious that Hermione had slipped on her best Minister hat. And Tonks understood. She opened the file and felt her eyes grow wide as saucers. 'Blimey Hermione you have a wicked streak, don't you?'

Hermione looked at Tonks her eyes bright with a hint of laughter in them. 'And don't you forget it.'

* * *

Isabelle quirked her eyebrow when Dominique entered the rooms Minerva had so graciously lent her and Esmerelda. She had no idea what the woman was up to, but whatever it was she seemed to be fighting with herself about it internally. 'You are making me seasick Dominique.'

'I apologize your majesty. ' Dominique sat down and sighed loudly. She hated that she had to ask for help, but Minerva had of course been right. Her pride was not worth a civil war.

Isabelle groaned, Dominique seemed to revert to civilities whenever she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. It surprised her truth be told, since Dominique seemed to be a very capable and confident. So she really was curious what had her this turned about. 'It's Isabelle. What can I do for you?'

'I was hoping to speak to both you and your sister.' Dominique didn't know why she was so nervous or uncomfortable, but she was. And she was not fond of the feeling.

Isabelle nodded and a few seconds later Esmerelda walked into the room as well. 'Listening at the doors again Essi?' She teased her sister who simply shrugged. They were still hashing through a lot of history between them, but were getting more used to each other again.

'What can I say, I am to curious for my own good.' Esmerelda plopped down on the open chair then eyed Dominique. _Well isn't this supremely awkward. _'What can we help you with today Madame Siene?'

'I need your help.' Doinique said softly after a very awkward silence. 'After what happened here with Arielle and Diane all hell has broken out.'

Isabelle nodded sadly, she had wondered what the repercussions would be. She wasn't naïve enough to think there wouldn't be any. 'How can we help?'

Dominique eyed them both then sighed again. There was nothing for it. She needed to spit it out. 'The council is split into two factions. And it is getting to the point where both factions are just about ready to declare war. Something I really would love to avoid.'

'Let me guess, one faction backs the ideals and believes of my late mate and the other Isabelle's?' Esmerelda said softly. The weight of their history bearing down on her hard. _This is all my fault! I should have finished it years ago. Instead I ran away._

'Yes pretty much.' Dominique watched the sisters intently. 'I am sorry to bring this up, but I had no where else to turn.'

'We should have finished this a long time ago.' Isabelle got up and walked to the window looking out over the Black Lake. 'It's our mess, and you should not have to be the one cleaning it up. How can we help?'

Dominique sat back and ordered her thoughts. How could they help? That she hadn't actually thought of. 'Would you be willing to join me on the council?'

Esmerelda's eyes went wide, well that was an unorthodox plan. 'I can't say I am eager, but if you think it would help of course.'

Isabelle chuckled, Esmerelda never did think in terms of politics. She had to and it was obvious that Dominique did too. It made sense. And it was a clever idea. One she hoped would work. 'You hope that having the supposed leaders of both factions uniting as one will calm things down.'

'Something like that yes.' Dominique nodded, she didn't have things completely thought out. 'I know its a lot to ask, but I am running out of options.'

Isabelle nodded, it had to be done. 'We'll be there whenever you want us.'

Esmerelda shook her head, she really was out of touch. This was not her strong suit it never had been. 'I'll gladly follow your leads. I am to tired for another war. Especially about something so asinine as race purity.'

'Hear hear.' Isabelle agreed.

Dominique felt herself relax, she had the beginnings of a plan. And she felt confident that it would work. _Oh Min is going to love telling me she told me so._

* * *

Jane grumbled softly as she slowly woke up making Alexa grin softly, because it seemed that Jane liked to cuddle up to her when she was still sleeping. Which made Alexa's Veela all but purr with happiness. 'Why can't you be this cute and agreeable when we are awake?' She kissed the top of Jane's head.

'causeyoussuck.' Jane huffed softly blinking when she felt Alexa shiver. _Mhhh nice naked Alexa. Good morning to me._

Alexa started shaking with laughter it was so obvious that Jane seemed to be quite fond of her in bed and naked. If the sleepy leering was anything to go by. 'I didn't hear you complain last night.'

'You ambushed me last night.' Jane said very unconvincingly as her hand wandered over Alexa's naked skin. Loving it when Alexa shivered. She knew that if she looked up there would be downy feathers on her neck.

'Oh was this before or after you pinned me to the wall?' Alexa voice was laced with laughter, Jane in the morning was very quickly becoming her favourite Jane. And boy were there a multitude of Jane's.

'That was just a happy coincidence.' Jane grinned softly stretching against Alexa's frame causing them both to shiver. 'Merlin you feel so good.'

'So do you.' Alexa could feel her heartbeat pick up. She couldn't help it she wanted Jane all the time. It was maddening and yet completely freeing. 'I love you!'

Jane blinked then smiled crookedly at Alexa. 'I love you too. Even if you do suck.'

Alexa shook her head pulling Jane up so they were nose to nose. 'You are completely infuriating! And I love you more for it.'

'Shut up already and kiss me Alex.' Jane teased her hands firmly on Alexa's hips.

'Don't' Alexa nipped at Janes nose softly. 'call' Then her jaw. 'me' Then forehead. 'Alex!' Finally she settles on Jane's lips kissing them possessively as if she might never get another chance.

When they finally pull apart they were both breathing hard. They couldn't take their eyes of each other. 'Fuck me this is so insane!' Jane finally managed. She didn't think she would ever be able to get enough of Alexa. Or get close enough to her.

'I know.' Alexa breathed just as hard her eyes still firmly fixed on Jane's lips.

'As long as we're both feeling it, I guess it's ok.' Jane finally couldn't take it and smashed their lips together again. Her whole world just exploded when she did.

Alexa groaned loudly, in the back of her mind she was sure she was supposed to react to the pounding on the door. But she couldn't if she tried. _Is it supposed to be this intense? Every time?_

* * *

Lizzy rolled her eyes when she saw Alexa's father look at their doors. Obviously they were inside, but weren't answering, and she was pretty sure she knew why. But what was he doing there anyway? 'You know they won't come to the door unless you really show them you are serious.' She told him coldly. He jumped, he apparently hadn't heard her come up. But she didn't mind, she had heard all about him and his wife and she wasn't feeling very welcoming in the least. 'What are you doing here?'

Franc turned around and was confronted with a very angry looking woman. Now he wasn't stupid, he could see the family resemblance right of. But for the life of him he couldn't undertand why she would be this rude. 'I wanted to visit my daughter mademoiselle.'

Lizzy glared at Franc, arms crossed as she looked him up and down. _So this is the prick that has Jane's life in his hands? What an utter bastard. _'Why so you can tell her some more how wrong she is. How bad my sister is for her? I don't think so.'

Now that did make Franc's hackles rise a little. He wasn't used to children being this up front or rude to him. He usually got along great with them. 'I don't see how this is any of your concern mademoiselle, this is between me and my daughter.' _Not strictly true, but she has no place in this._

'Oh the hell it is.' Lizzy growled angrily, she knew she probably shouldn't be this upset. But this was Jane, and they were sisters. They always had each others backs. 'Jane is my sister and Alexa is her mate which makes her my sister too. Now I don't know how things in your family.' She let the last bit hang a little to make him know she knew plenty and wasn't all that impressed with it. 'But in my family we take care of each other. And someone that has the power over life and death. And willingly withholds the one thing that can save her? That kind of person is not welcome in my family. Because that is tantamount to murder. Now I would really like you to leave.'

'That is preposterous!' Franc sputtered, he hadn't thought about it like that. And truth be told he didn't want to. He was not a murderer.

'Is it?' Lizzy glared then moved past him. 'What do you call it then?' She didn't wait for an answer as she gave the password to the portrait before entering.

Franc blinked confused. He really hadn't thought about it like that. He knew he should have.

* * *

Tonks watched curiously as the orderlies brought Ron in. He looked haggard and not all there. But then she guessed that if you didn't work with the Muggle Doctors they would just drug you into oblivion. Getting in to see Ron had been quite the task as well. And now there he sat looking at her strangely like she wasn't even there really. 'Thank you that will be all for no gentlemen.'

'Sure doc. Let us know if you need help. Mr Smith is not very cooperative.' One of the orderlies said just before they closed the door.

Tonks let her glamour fall. The orderlies wouldn't have a memory of this at all, but just in case she had put on a glamour to go unnoticed. She watched as Ron's eyes went wide, then he all but jumped up and tried to get to her. _Well I see there is nothing wrong with his temper. _'Wotcher Ron.'

'You bitch! Why the fuck did it take you so long to come get me?' Ron huffed fidgeting viscously trying to get loose, with little success. 'Get me the bugger out of this thing!'

'Not on your life.' Tonks said easily. She didn't have to wait long for the explosion. So she sat back and let him rant at her. It was very hard to believe now that none of them had seen him for what he was. _Sometimes we just refuse to see what is right in front of us. _'Are you done?'

'Then why the fuck are you here?' Ron growled angrily, Tonks wasn't even remotely intimidated and that only fuelled the fire more. 'Oh let me guess the dyke bitch sent you!'

'Mhhh well actually I asked her to talk to you.'

'I won't tell you a thing. That little brat got what she deserved, I am just sorry I didn't get to finish the job.' Ron sneered smirking when he saw Tonks shift just a little.

Tonks knew she had to keep calm Ron was baiting her. And she had to keep calm. 'Well aren't you chatty mate.' She said softly then took out a bag and pulled out a vial. 'But you are wrong, you will tell me everything.' Tonks grinned when she saw realization dawn on Ron's face. _Yea mate, we aren't here just for laughs._

'That's illegal, you'll never get away with it.' Ron sputtered turning red in the face. If Tonks made him drink that he knew he was done for.

That made Tonks chuckle. He should have known better, he was an Aoror after all. 'That's why I have special permission.'

'That fucking bitch!'

'The thing about pissing people off? You never want to piss of someone iwth as much clout as Hermione has.' Tonks said lazily twirling the vial around. 'Did you really think you would get off unscathed?' His look confirmed that he did. 'You are even dumber than I thought. You really thought that you could attack one of the Minister of Magics daughters and get away with it? Wow, that is just so bloody conceited.'

'It would have worked too if that fucking animal hadn't gone feral.' Ron barked angrily. He was in the right he knew he was.

'You are seriously delusional. If you had succeeded Ginny and Hermione would have killed you. As it is you are never going to see daylight ever again.' Tonks now stood up. It was time they got down to business. With a few quick spells she had Ron swallow the Veritaserum. 'Now I think we will have that talk.'

'Fuck you!' Ron clenched his teeth trying to counter the effects.

'Oh and your ex-wife sends her regards.' Tonks said gleefully watching in satisfaction as Ron turned even redder with anger. _Good it works better when they're angry._

'I'll kill her!' Ron spat, not ale to sensor himself in anyway. 'She will be homeless, just like my little good for nothing bastards.'

Tonks sat back and laughed, he would never learn. 'You just keep believing that. But now down to business.'

* * *

Lizzy breathed in deeply when she was inside Jane's room. Closed her eyes, she was not going to walk into anything if she could help it. 'Hey love birds get your clothes on! I really really don't want to see either of you naked.' Lizzy winced when she heard a loud thump and then Jane cussing the day she was born. _Yip good plan to close my eyes! Very good idea._

Jane stomped into the living room still pulling on robes as she went. She was livid! 'What the bloody hell Liz? Really? You just burst into our rooms without warning? And how did you know the password? And open your bloody eyes I'm decent.' _Now._

Liz opened one eye slightly when she saw that Jane was indeed dressed she opened both. 'Oh get over it! And I did announce myself, unlike you.' She stared Jane down who sighed angrily as she plopped onto the couch. 'And come on Jane you use the same password for everything. Plus I was not in the mood to stand outside with Alexa's father. As is I spent way to much time with him already.'

'He showed up, again?' Jane grumbled, she was vaguely aware that he had been there the previous night when they got into their fight.

'Who showed up again?' Alexa asked as she came into the room looking fresh and awake.

Jane glowered at her, Alexa had quickly called dibs on the bathroom and left Jane to deal wit Liz. So she got to calm down unlike her. 'Your father, he seems to have a penchant for walking in on us.'

Alexa sighed, she knew she would have to talk to him again at some point, but after the last time she was very reluctant. 'I just don't know what to say to him, or how to act.'

'Well I gave him a piece of my mind.' Lizzy sad smugly making Jane grinned. Lizzy had Hermione's temper it didn't show often. But when it it did you were much better of on the right side of it.

Alexa winced. 'Do I want to know?'

'Probably not. But he got what was coming to him. No one messes with my family.'

At that Jane pulled Liz into a bear hug. She knew that her family would not have a problem with her and Alexa, but Lizzy's acceptance meant a lot to her. 'Thanks Liz. Now why are bloody well disturbing my beauty sleep?'

Lizy laughed out loud, Jane getting beauty sleep was about as likely as it was for Jane to turn up in a dress for breakfast in the Great Hall. 'More like coitus interuptus. But lets not get into that.' Liz scrunched her nose in distaste. 'I just wanted to thank you for last night. And to tell you that you still have your detention with Diane. She'll meet you at her office in an hour.'

'You are joking right?' Jane asked outraged, her mouth snapping shut when Liz simply grinned at her she crossed her arms. 'You all suck!'


	97. Chapter 97

**Hey guys, well I have mnaged another chapter. Sorry that you always have to wait so long. I do hope you enjoy:)  
**

* * *

Tony carefully helped Cecil up onto the small hill. She figured that Ginny could wait a few minutes more. She really just wanted to share this spot with Cecil. It was always her favourite. It gave them a really great view of Phoenix House. Tony figured that Cecil should know where she would be living for a while. 'And that is the house. What do you think?'

Carefully looking around Cecil took it all in then nodded happily. It was not Hogwarts, but it was beautiful none the less. 'It suits them. It reflects their personality.'

'You aren't wrong, but I think you are one of the first people not to be surprised. People always think they would have this huge mansion or something the like.' Tony wrapped her arms around Cecil and sighed happily. Things were looking up, and she was thrilled.

'Nah that would not suit them at all searc. But this does. Now lets get down there we are being rude and I am starving!' Cecil grinned at Tony's groan, she was well aware that she was at times impossible, but oh well that was the prerogative of all pregnant women all over the world.

'Well then hold on love this won't take a moment.' Tony grinned as she apperated them directly to the back door. She knew that Cecil hated apperition. But the face she pulled was worth the wrath she was sue to face. _I am a glutton for punishment _

'Antonia Weasley! I can not believe you!' Cecil stepped out of Tony's arms her hands finding their way to her hips her eyes lowering. 'You know that makes me feel ill. And to top it all off I am pregnant I do not want our child to puke in my womb!' Cecil stopped mid rant when she heard snorting fro behind her, she whirled around and promptly turned red. 'Fleur...'

Fleur laughed delighted, so Cecil had a backbone. Her daughter looked down right cowed. 'Oh no don't stop on my account it's about time someone put her foot down with that one there.'

'Mama!' Tony indignantly squeaked. She hadn't thought about the fact that they might have an audience for their little spat. _Well very blond of you Tony._

Turning to her daughter Fleur grinned then shrugged. 'Oh don't mama me Antonia. You knew full well what you were getting into. I simply had the pleasure of seeing you getting your arse handed to you.' Fleur revelled in delight when Tony turned a bright red to match Cecil.. 'Now Cecil I do believe that Ginny has been cooking like a maniac. I think she is trying to impress you.'

'Food?' Cecil perked up, she really was starving. _I am always starving these days. Mum did warn me about that. Mhh I hope there is enough. _

'Food.' Fleur confirmed laughing loudly. She was really starting to like Cecil. She had a childlike enthusiasm for all things and a charm to go with it. And she made her daughter more open and loving than Fleur had ever seen her. 'Through there love I am sure Ginny is pacing with worry. You are late and she worries.'

Cecil wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'See I told you we were being rude!' She huffed then made her way inside. She was after all a woman with needs.

Tony blinked, she had very effectively been chastised by both her mother and her mate in one fell swoop and she had not seen it coming.

'Close your mouth baby before you catch flies.' Fleur hugged Tony sideways watching Cecil disappear into the house. 'She is lovely Antonia.'

That got Tony's attention. Her mama although not rude or anything had been decidedly cold towards her and Cecil when they all had dinner at Hogwarts. She knew it was in part her fault. She should have thought to include her, but at the time there were other things occupying her mind. _Pff yes you pervert things like how best to strip your mate even fastest. Or where will be do it today! Hound! _'I really am sorry about not letting you know mama. I didn't mean to make you feel excluded.'

Fleur sighed, but she could see how earnest Tony was being. No matter how hurt she felt she couldn't truly hold it against her. 'I only ever wanted the best for you. I wish I had been involved, I admit. But I can see how good you two are together. And truly she is great. And I can not wait to get to know her better.'

'Thank you mama.' Tony grinned picking Fleur up and twirling her. Laughing when Fleur squeaked in surprise. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

Tonks knocked softly on Hermione's door. Adam had told her she was still there, but seemed to be in a right foul mood. Tonks was pretty sure she knew why. But there wasn't much she could do to change that. 'Do you have a minute?'

Glancing up from her slammed desk she nodded. 'You might just be saving me from strangling someone. I sometimes can not believe the nerve of people. They don't even have the decency to spell check their work!' Hermione bit of angrily. She just wanted to go home.

'Well I hope mine are ok.' Tonks said lightly before she plunked down across from Hermione. 'Sooo I wanted to give you a quick update if that is ok?'

Hermione rubbed her eyebrows wearily, but nodded. 'I hope it went well?'

'Better than I thought.' Tonks admitted happily. Ron had let his temper do the talking and that was never good for him. And Add Veritaserum and her was singing like a canary. 'Her really had the wool pulled over us all.'

Hermione shrugged non committally. 'I always knew he was a right low bastard. And on some level I simply ignored the signs.'

'Hey no blaming yourself here. He had help. You might have known that he was a bloody bastard, but I doubt even you could have known everything he got up too.' Tonks got up and rounded the desk taking Hermione's hands in her own. 'Blaming yourself will not get you anywhere. You are doing everything you can now. You are not to blame. No one is except Ron.'

Hermione snorted softly. Tonks had more or less verbatim told her what she had told Ginny. 'Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.'

'Any time.' Tonks grinned then went to sit down again. 'I have enough info to organize a raid. And I would dearly love to push threw a few transfers before then.' Tonks handed Hermione a stack of papers wincing softly. 'I hate to add to your workload. But I could use the back up.'

Nodding Hermione riffled through the stack. One name had her attention though. _I never thought I would see this! _'Tony? Really?'

'Her idea, not mine. Although I have to say I am thrilled. She is a real asset and I know I can trust her completely. I have no idea why though.' Tonks shrugged. When Tony had approached her she nearly fell of her chair. It didn't happen often for an Unmentionable to ask to be transferred to Auror department. But she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Hermione grinned, at last a bit of hope on this never ending day. 'I might have some idea why. I just didn't think she would transfer to a different department.'

'Want to enlighten me?' Tonks watched as Hermione signed all the paperwork without question. A sure sign that she trusted her completely. And that was a very good feeling indeed.

Hermione glanced up, there really was no reason not to. And it was sure to get her into a semblance of a good mood before she headed home. 'Tony found herself a mate. And said mate is very pregnant. I guess she wants to be closer to home.'

Tonks blinked a few times then grinned. _Spunky little Tony is going to be a mother._ 'Well I'll be a monkeys uncle! That''s wonderful I always worried about that one.'

'Well worry no more.' Hermione grinned, yes she was feeling better. 'Now you mentioned a raid?'

'Yes, with the full moon. So I don' have much time getting it set up. Bill is already staking out a pub that Peter had mentioned to Teddy. As for the rest I have a lot of work.' Tonks said seriously getting back to business. 'All the details are in my report. I'll get it to you in the morning.'

'That's fine then. I am glad that you got what you needed. And Ron?' Hermione asked the last question tentatively.

Tonks smiled sadly, she knew that Hermione just simply wanted to make sure that he was still where he belonged. 'Oh he is still there, I didn't see any reason to move him. The Muggles believe him to have some Muggle decease. I don't think he'll be going anywhere any time soon.'

'Good.' Hermione let go of a breathe she hadn't even known she was holding. There was now no reason to try and get through all the papers strewn across her desk, it would still be there in the morning. 'Now I am going to be very rude and thrown you out. I need to get home.'

'Well say hi to Gin.' Tonks said as she got up and headed for the door, she had figured that Hermione had been waiting for her before she went home. And the sooner the better. 'I'll see you soon Hermione.'

* * *

'You know your mate sucks!' Jane grumbled as he fell onto the couch next to Liz.

'Liz arched her eyebrow, she had a pretty good idea why Jane was so grouchy, but she was enjoying it to much to let her know that. 'Why?'

'Oh don't even Liz! You know full well why. She had me reporting Mandrakes! Mandrakes Liz! You know how much I despise them.' Jane growled angrily her ears were till ringing and it did nothing for her over all disposition. And to top it all off she missed Alexa who seemed to have disappeared of the face of the planet.

'Yes I remember.' Liz snickered softly. Jane had fainted the second she had seen the Mandrakes in her First year. A fact Liz took complete pleasure at.

'And I have to say I have never seen a student try to out scream a Mandrake before.' Dine said from the door of her rooms. She had nearly had a heart attack when she had first entered her Greenhouses earlier. 'But I have to say it really was a tie. Although you outdid them when it comes to cursing.'

Lizzy nearly fell of the couch she was laughing so hard. 'You didn't? Seriously Jane? You were fighting with plants?'

Jane who at this stage was bright red simply shrugged. What could she really say, it was a little ridiculous she knew but she couldn't help herself. 'They had it coming!'

'And you sure showed them.' Diane remarked dryly making Liz laugh even harder.

Jane crossed her arms petulantly. 'I hate you!' She pouted at Diane who burst out into laughter. 'You both suck you know.'

'You are just grouchy that Alexa isn't around.' Liz finally managed. Tears were running don her cheeks, but she had finally stopped laughing.

Jane growled displeased, but really Liz had hit the nail on the head. She missed Alexa. And had this burning need to be close to her. 'I am not grouchy.'

'Oh no you are a ray of sunshine.' Liz frowned then got back up on the couch. 'Where is your less grouchy part anyway?'

'She's talking Isabelle and Dominique and apparently Artemis about the Right.' Jane grumbled. _And as per usual I get stuck here. How is that even remotely fair._

'They aren't excluding you on purpose Jane.' Diane said as she finally plopped down next to them. 'I think that a lot of this has to do with Alexa's family. And I think even you have to admit that she has the right to tell you about all that in her own time and not because of necessity.'

Jane reluctantly nodded her agreement, she just hated being left out. 'Ugh I hate this! And then of course she still drives me up the walls!'

'Yes we are all very aware.' Liz said as she cuddled up to Diane sighing happily. 'At least you haven't decked someone today.'

'Not for lack of trying.' Jane growled, she very nearly had another run in with Alexa's mother. And had it not been for Jessie distracting her she might very well have ended up in McGonagall's office again.

Diane groaned, very sure she didn't want to know about this. 'Dare I ask what happened?'

'Ugh well nothing, which is why I said nearly. I just nearly had another run in with my future mother-in-law.'

'Autch, well luckily this time you didn't break her nose.' Liz winced in sympathy. Lillian was a nightmare. And she knew full well that she pushed every single button Jane had. 'While we are on the subject what happened to Michael? I haven't seen since the courtyard indecent.'

That did get Jane lightening up somewhat. 'Well it seems that Michael decided that Scotland wasn't for him after all. He transferred.'

'I bet with some very staunch hinting from our esteemed Headmistress.' Diane chuckled, she really was starting to believe that the boy would become a ready made target if something didn't give.

Jane shrugged, she hardly cared did she? He was gone and that was the main thing. 'Well good riddance.'

_How quick things can change when you meet the right person. _'I did have a question for you though Jane.'

'Sure?' Jane eyed Liz suspiciously, family favours often got her in a lot of trouble. And she really was trying to keep out of it.

Liz grinned she could see the cos turn in Jane's mind. The problem with Jane was she always thought there was some sort of angle to everything. And she was going to like seeing her stress herself about this. 'I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour?'

Jane blinked a few times. 'Well who the bloody else were you going to ask. Of course I will.' She finally blustered happily.

'Who indeed.' Liz shook her head. She wondered whether Jane even knew exactly what that entailed. _With my luck she'll ask the twins...then help me Merlin it will be something else._

* * *

Alexa sighed frustrated. She had hoped that she would be able to find away to finish The Right, but it seemed they had no choice but to simply sit back and wait. That was not something she liked, and neither would Jane. 'There truly is no way around it?'

'I am sorry, but none that I know of.' Artemis squeezed Alexa's shoulder. She had been rather shocked how little she had known about the Right. 'I wish I could tell you more, but the Veela have always guarded their secrets fanatically.'

'Oh yes, I am well aware.' Alexa grumbled glancing up towards a stony faced Dominique and a frowning Isabelle. 'At least I have some more information now. That is not nothing.'

Artemis nodded. 'Knowledge is power. And As I said before if you need me you can call me any time.'

Isabelle cleared her throat. 'And we thank you for that.'

'I think I would like to return to Hogwarts now.' Alexa got up bowed to Isabelle and was gone. She needed to be close to Jane, it was all but a burning need.

Artemis sighed as she sat down and faced the other two. 'You really have limited understanding of this all. And it is playing havoc on those two.'

'It was not intentional.' Isabelle laced her fingers together in thought. 'Or maybe it is somewhat. Our society has always been so paranoid of outsiders and now it has come back and bit us in the arse. I do appreciate your help.'

'As I said I am always willing to help. Keep an eye on them. And if you can get them away from the school for a few days. It will help calm them down. They dearly need the quiet.' Artemis said thoughtfully before getting up. 'But now I take my leave. My wife will be antsy with me one so long. You know where I am.'

Dominique watched Artemis leave and sighed loudly. 'Well that was not very promising.'

'No not at all.' Isabelle agreed.

'I will speak to Minerva. I am sure we can come up with a better solution.' Dominique pinched the bridge of her nose. Minerva was not going to be pleased.

* * *

Hermione stood in the door. She had somehow managed to go unnoticed, but then again everyone in the kitchen were laughing loudly and generally having a good time. And it was what mattered, family. And she and Ginny had always put them first. 'I hope you have room for one more.'

Tony jumped up and made her way to Hermione. 'You rock Aunt Hermione. You bloody rock!'

Hermione blinked completely confused, but swatted Tony none the less. 'Put me down you big loon!' She laughed loudly when Tony shook her head and twirled her around. 'I am going to throw up on you Tony.' That seemed to get Tony's attention as she gently put Hermione down.

'We showed them the attic.' Ginny said as Hermione made herself comfortable in her lap. Her arms wrapping around Hermione on their own accord. 'They love it. We really did do a smashing job there love.'

Hermione grinned relieved. She was loathe to admit but the house was so very quiet without the girls. So having Tony and Cecil there and maybe even the little one for a while was soothing her empty nest fears. 'Well I wanted them to feel at home didn't I?'

'Well you can make me feel at home any time Hermione.' Fleur teased lightly. She truly did appreciate what Hermione and Ginny had done. The attic was a small but beautiful little flat. Giving Tony and Cecil all the privacy they wanted. And although she would have loved to have them with her, she understood that Phoenix House was the better choice it was closer to where both Tony and Cecil worked.

'You turn up on my doorstep with a lovely pregnant mate and I just might.' Hermione laughed as Ginny pulled a plate closer for her. She hadn't even noticed how starved she was until then.

Fleur snorted then cocked her head innocently. 'So all I have to do is knock up my husband? Well why didn't you just say so.'

'She said lovely not but ugly.' Ginny teased getting Fleur's hackles up. 'Blimey don't look at me like that. He's my brother Fleur. I'm allowed.'

Fleur glared at Ginny then suddenly grinned. 'So you think Cecil is lovely?'

'Well yes course I do.' Ginny answered a little perplexed. _Way to state the obvious Fleur._

Hermione snorted loudly, she could see exactly what Fleur was up to and Ginny bless her heart was walking into it eyes wide open. 'Love you should quit while you're ahead.' She kissed Ginny's temple softly.

Tony pursed her lips and nodded. 'Yea Gin you never win these sparring matches with mama.'

'Oi I am not sparring with anyone!' Ginny indignantly said pouting. It was true though Fleur always seemed to get the last word usually turning Ginny a bright red.

'Keep telling yourself that mes amie.' Fleur hooted delightedly. She dearly loved her and Ginny's bickering.

'All I said was that Cecil is a very lovely woman. And its true!' Ginny stubbornly said not just willing to throw in the towel if she didn't even know why she should.

Cecil finally took pity on Ginny. The woman had after all few her to the gills. She was a fantastic cook. She got up and lent down so that only Ginny would hear her speak. 'Fleur us trying to set you up. She is trying to get you to just about admit that you fancy me.'

Ginny's eyes went wide, well now that she knew it was so bloody obvious to her. 'You evil wench Fleur! She is the same age as my kids!'

Fleur shrugged. 'I am Veela and you insulted my mate.'

'He's my brother.' Ginny huffed. 'I get to do that.'

'Well that's your choice, but I bite back.'

Cecil turned to Hermione who was steadily eating and seemed to be ignoring Fleur and Ginny. 'Are they always like this?'

'No, only when they are in the same room for any length of time.' Hermione shrugged. Ginny and Fleur were sometimes hard to explain. 'It's a sister thing...I think.'

'Right then.' Cecil blinked, that did not explain it at all. But that didn't seem to matter as Ginny and Fleur kept up their bickering. _This is a very interesting family._

* * *

Alexa softly knocked and waited. She knew Jane was there, which was still new, but their bond did seem to be getting stronger by the day. But she wasn't really feeling all that thrilled. She had a lot to tell Jane and she would not be happy of that she was sure. 'I'm sorry to just show up.'

Liz frowned at Alexa. She didn't think she had ever seen her look that bedraggled or sad. _Something tells me she did not find what she hoped for. I hope they can figure it out. _'Don't be, she is driving me mad. And she has been missing you terribly. Although she will never admit that.'

That did get a small grin out of Alexa. Because she had been nearly going insane missing Jane. It was good to know she wasn't alone. 'Well she always drives me up the walls.'

'Then I guess I am in the best of company.' Liz chuckled then found herself flat on her back as Jane barrelled past her and straight into Alexa's arms. Nearly toppling her over in the process. 'Don't mind me.' She said to no one in particular, it was obvious that Jane hadn't even really register her presence. 'I'll just leave you to it.

'Where the bloody blazes have you been all day?' Jane angrily asked before smashing her lips against Alexa's enjoying the strangled moan from Alexa.

Alexa took a few desperate breathes. 'Merlin's balls Jane.' She finally managed. Not that she was complaining. She just about her own name with that kiss. 'That was wow.'

'Mhhh I've been saving that one for the right occasion.' She winked happily then scowled again and slapped Alexa's arm. 'Now where the hell were you?'

_And there she is my insolent, angry sweet and always stubborn mate. _Alexa sighed though. She had hoped to have a little alone time before they spoke, but she had known that would not happen. 'Can we go somewhere away from everyone?'

'I...'Jane frowned, there really wasn't. Their rooms were pretty isolated, but she was sure that that was not what Alexa was pleading for. And that worried her. Alexa looked so tired now that she took a real look at her.

'Poppy.' Diane said as she helped Liz to her feet. When Jane and Alexa both looked at her perplexed she simply shrugged. 'The Greenhouses are always completely abandoned by now. And it is quiet and private. Just don't make a mess.'

Jane nodded. 'Thanks Diane. Maybe you aren't unredeemable after all.'

Diane snorted, that was a likely story. 'Git you two.'

'Yes Professor.' Jane saluted smartly then pulled Alexa after her. They obviously had things to talk about. And she was sure that she was not going to like a lot of them. _Just one break, is that to much to ask for?_

'I wonder what happened?' Diane mused as she and Liz made themselves comfortable.

Liz shrugged as she cuddled closer to Diane. 'I don't know, but by the looks of it not what they were hoping for.' Liz worried her lips, she really was worried about them. They seemed so on edge and yet tired. She couldn't imagine how it felt to not have an off switch for her temper. It had to be horrible.

* * *

Dominique kissed Minerva's temple and sat on the edge of her desk. She figured this was where she would find her. Minerva was as much a workaholic as she was. 'You almost done?'

Minerva lent back into Dominique's touch arching her eyebrow. 'You look as if you have had better days.'

It wasn't a question that Dominique knew, but she was a little unsure if it was an invitation to speak. But then she figure it was. And she did need to speak to Minerva. Might as well jump right in. 'It did not go well. I think the whole thing upset Alexa even more. And I don't think the information will make a damn bit of difference. They are still stuck in the same situation.'

Minerva turned around so she was facing Dominique. She knew they had hoped that Artemis would know something to help out Alexa and Jane, but apparently that did not go according to plan. 'Well what can we do?'

Dominique took Minerva's fingers in her hand and gently played with them. 'Artemis seems to think that being in such close quarters to so many hormonal teenagers is making it worse for them. She suggested that they get away somewhere where there are very few people around.'

'That does actually make sense, I can only imagine how it could affect the situation. We should have thought of that.' Minerva narrowed her eyes as she tried to think a solution that everyone could life with. 'Well I guess there are a few options, none of which I am particularly fond of.'

'Such as ?' Dominique asked, hoping that they could come up with a solution.

'Well they can stay at Pheonix House and do some sort of correspondence learning. But that is not ideal since we do not have that set up and it would take time. Two we could put them in the Shrieking Shack that would mean that Jane could see her Professors if she needed to. But it is such a dreary place and I know that Ginny would absolutely forbid it. Then there is option three.' Minerva sighed this was the one she was least fond of, but in the end it could very well be the one that would have to be chosen.

Squeezing Minerva's shoulder Dominique waited for her to finish her thought. It was obvious that Minerva did not want to go for option three.

'Hermione and Ginny are fabulous mothers you know.' Minerva finally started, she felt the need to explain. 'And their children...they are quite literally the best of both of them. Brilliant in School work without trying and athletic and kind, enthusiastic and funny and I could go on. Being such bright sparks Hermione taught them as much as they would let her when they were younger.'

'Meaning they are probably way in front of the rest of their peers.' Dominique nodded seeing where Minerva was heading. She had noticed that, but hadn't been sure if it had only been her liking the Weasley-Granger children so much.

'Years in fact. I mean they do all have their particular strengths which Ginny and Hermione made sure to pay special attention to.' Minerva had very rarely seen parents who were more involved or knew their children better than Ginny and Hermione. 'Jane is Ginny, but just as smart as Hermione ever was. So option three would be for her to sit her NEWTS now, and she would excel at them I know. But I hate that option. She would miss so much. She would miss out on her last year of school. And Quidditch. And I do so dearly love watching her.'

Dominique nodded, she understood. She really did. Minerva wanted Jane to enjoy the last bits of childhood. The second she took her NEWTS that would all change. 'We should lay all the options out for her. And we should talk to Ginny and Hermione.'

'I hate this.' Minerva grumbled as she let Dominique pull her into a tight hug. _She should not be worrying about all this while still so young._


End file.
